Mi pequeño angel de alas rotas
by Ali.Victoria
Summary: ¿Como pueden dos personas lastimadas curarse entre ellas? ¿Que pasa si te obligaran a vivir con un desconocido? ¿Que pasa si terminas curando sus alas rotas? ¿Te arriesgarías a ver las sombras de su pasado? Severus Snape es un mago que necesita ayuda para conquistar al amor de su vida, Hermione Granger. pero ¿quien sera la persona valiente que lo ayudara?...
1. prologo

**Esta es una nueva historia, tiene romance, bueno hay partes románticas otras no tanto y más que eso, se trata de una pequeña alteración en la vida de nuestro profesor de pociones, es como una especie de punto de vista de cómo las personas que han sufrido acciones casi iguales, por así decirlo, pueden curarse a sí misma como mutuamente, no se preocupen que la pareja es Hermione y Snape, pero les… ay no importa, me doy cuenta de que soy mala para hacer estas introducciones, así que mejor les dejo el fic, espero que les guste, recuerden que esto no me pertenece sino a J. , yo solo tengo la idea y la invención de unos personajes, en especial el principal de esa historia, disfruten, no se olviden de comentar, muchos besos y abrazos…**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **España… hace 10 años:**

Era de noche, y hacia frio, iban a paso lento, como fúnebre, por las calles, se acercaban al lugar que sabía que los mataría de la pena, una pareja iba dudando si lo que hacían era correcto, entregar a su único tesoro, el hombre de cabellos castaños llevaba en sus brazos una especie de cunita, una cesta, un moisés, que contenía unas mantas, y un peluche, ese peluche era con el que su pequeña hija no podía vivir, a su lado, venia su esposa, una joven de cabellos rubios, cargaba en sus brazos a su pequeña que se había quedado dormida, él podía ver como su amada esposa lloraba en silencio, viendo a su bebe, ese milagro por el que habían luchado tanto, para que después se lo tuvieran que arrebatar, no era justo, pero preferían eso a verla muerta… su esposa se aferró más a la bebe de cabellos rubios que dormía plácidamente, ajena a todo lo que pasaba, llegaron a su destino, una casa enorme, con una fachada de la época antigua, era un orfanato… el hombre dejo la cunita en frente de la puerta, y acomodo todo para que su pequeña durmiera ahí, se le partía el corazón al dejarla con desconocidos, crecería sola, nunca sabría quién era o porque sus padres la dejaron, no podía imaginarla siendo criado por otros, no soportaría que sus primeras palabras no serían dedicados a ninguno de los dos, nunca oiría un "papá" o un "te quiero; lagrimas salían de sus verdes ojos, se acercó a su esposa, ella tampoco podía, por eso no le miraba, le dio un beso en la frentecita de su niñita, la abrazo y volvió a besar **– cariño… mami te quiere… papi te quiere… perdónanos… cuídate mucho… te amo, mi amor…** \- con eso se despidió de su hija y se la paso a su esposo, por fin pudo verlo a los ojos, los dos tenían los ojos rojos e hinchados, mas ella que él, con cuidado, soltó su manito y la dejo para que su padre se despidiera, la madre rompió en llanto, que era amortiguado por su mano **– bebe… mi pequeña… ni niñita… perdóname… perdónanos… te queremos y eso nunca va cambiar… tu mamá y yo siempre estaremos contigo… cuídate botón de oro… te amamos –** con eso beso su frente, sus manitas y la abrazo, tomo aire y suavemente la dejo en la cunita, puso entre sus manitos un colgante, un collar, era guardapelo; acomodo el peluche, y le acaricio la cabeza junto con su madre, saco de su saco una nota, y la dejo en la cesta, tomo a su esposa, y toco la puerta, tuvo que arrastrarla hacia un callejón cercano en donde pudieron ver lo que sucedería después, su esposa tenía que morderse la lengua al igual que el para no llorar con todos sus pulmones al igual que el caballero **\- ¿seguro que tenemos que hacerlo?-** Le pregunto

– **no tenemos opción** \- le respondió, vieron como las luces se encendían, de pronto la joven madre quiso salir corriendo hacia su bebe, su esposo la agarro de la cintura y le tapó la boca para que no gritara; una mujer de cabellos marrones abrió la puerta del orfanato al otro lado de la calle, se asomó lentamente y cuando vio al bebe la abrió completa y la cogió en sus brazos, y la meció, avanzo unos pasos y miro a todos lados, llamo a un tal Carlos, este hombre también castaño apareció y vio a la bebe durmiendo como un ángel, el hombre tomo la cesta y vio lo que contenía, y leyó en voz alta **– "…por favor cuida de mí, mis padres no pueden hacerlo…" Joder, odio cuando hacen esto ¿Cómo se atreven a dejar a una niña tan hermosa?-** dijo el hombre – **pero… ¿quién haría algo así? –**

- **mira su ropa, los pequeños aretes y este collar, de seguro es de familia rica –**

 **-pero ¿porque la dejarían? –**

 **-tal vez… no la querían… es muy pálida y pequeña ¿crees que sea enfermiza?** – No respondió… luego ambos entraron con la bebe y las cosas, y la puerta se cerró; la pareja salió de su escondite bañados en lágrimas, caminaron despacio lo que quedaba de la calle, miraron por última vez el lugar y desaparecieron…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Entre Inglaterra y Escocia, Hogwarts… 1995… en la actualidad:**

Todo el mundo se despedía de sus amigos y compañeros, después de la gran aventura que había sido el Torneo de los 3 magos, todos por fin regresaban a sus casas, los tres colegios se despedían, antes de montar sus respectivos transportes, la muerte de Cedric los había unido más que nunca, y ahora la amenaza de Lord Voldemort, era lo que más temían, era algo que tenían en común. Detrás de una pared un hombre escuchaba la conversación que tenía una alumna con un joven del colegio Durmstrang, el joven le decía algo al oído de la estudiante de cabello castaño, esta reía como una atontada y en su mano tenía un pedazo de pergamino con una dirección escrita

 **\- ¿me escrribirras?** – decía el hombre con su acento búlgaro

 **\- hummm… si** – la chica respondía algo sonrojada

el hombre vestido de negro no podía soportar lo que oía y veía, sabía que está mal lo que hacía pero no lo podía evitar, si así era y había varias excusas para no hacerlo: no se le estaba permitido, eran de diferentes casas, pero… ¿Por qué lo hacía? Él nunca había sido bueno con los sentimientos y ahora los celos lo carcomían, al principio solo creía que lo hacía por protegerla, porque sabía que ella valía más que los demás Gryffindors, luego porque en el fondo le parecía atractiva, pero ahora… ni el mismo lo sabía… siguió oyendo la conversación de la pareja hasta que esta se retiró y se perdió entre la multitud, el hombre de cabello negro y piel cetrina se acomodó bien sus prendas del mismo color que su cabello, aliso un poco su capa, se paró erguidamente y salió de su escondite para mirar el lugar en donde hace un momento había estado la hermosa castaña, era una lástima que le sufriera por ella y no se diera cuenta de nada, era una total locura lo que estaba pasando, el pobre profesor cada día perdía mas las esperanzas con respecto a su vida y al amor oculto que le tenía a la castaña.

Regreso sobre sus pasos alejándose del patio y camino por los pasillos que conducían a las afueras del castillo, su capa ondeaba de una forma majestuosa y elegante, al mismo tiempo intimidante, en eso se encontró con el Director de la institución, con el "viejo metiche" como el solía llamarle, este trato de dar media vuelta pero no pudo ya que Dumbledore lo intercepto.

 **-Severus, Hijo… ven acá** – le dijo el mago de ojos azules muy amistoso

 **\- ¿Qué quieres Albus?** – le dijo en modo de defensa

 **\- nada hijo, solo vine a ver como estabas, después de todo, ya se acabó el año, de seguro estarás muy aburrido sin nosotros estas vacaciones –** le dijo caminando junto a el

\- **no sabes cuánto** – le dijo sarcásticamente

- **si lo sospechaba… no habrá alguna amiguita que tengas por ahí que te haga compañía ¿verdad? –** le dijo gracioso

 **\- no te incumbe** – le corto muy enojado

- **ah, pero si te pusiste así de seguro hay alguien, jajajaja** … **bueno, hablaremos de tu vida privada más tarde, en este momento necesito que me ayudes en algo importante** – le dijo seriamente

 **\- si se trata de Potter, te digo que ya estoy ayudándolo para que no repruebe, no quiero tenerlo más tiempo cerca –** le dijo mostrando un gesto de satisfacción

 **\- no, no se trata de eso, necesito que me acompañes hacer unas investigaciones en el Londres Muggle** – le dijo con una gran sonrisa, Snape se detuvo y el hombre de ojos azules también **– necesito encontrar a una persona, para ser precisos un niño –**

 **\- ¿y yo porque tengo que ir? Que yo sepa tu eres mejor que yo con los mocosos que llegan a esta escuela** – le dijo arqueando una ceja

 **\- necesito que vayas por si las cosas se vuelven difíciles, y tenga que hechizar a algún muggle** – le dijo divertido **– aparte debo de convencer a ese niño o niña, se ha registrado indicios de magia en ese lugar, pero no se sabe de quién, así que necesito que me ayudes a averiguarlo, eres el mejor mago en hacer ese tipo de trabajo -** ninguno de los dos podía negar, Snape era un experto en ese asunto, aparte, sabía que era una orden y como profesor debía hacerlo, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

 **\- está bien, Albus** – le dijo con un suspiro de derrota **– lo hare** – sabía que luchar contra Dumbledore era una pérdida total de su tiempo – **y ¿Cuándo debo ir? –**

 **-te avisare, creo que en dos semanas, tengo que avisar, debo avisar al Ministerio y al lugar donde vive esa criatura –**

 **\- ¿porque?... entiendo que debas avisar al Ministerio pero porque a los padres de esta, se supone que vas, te presentas y les dices que tienes magia, nunca avisas –** le dijo confundido

 **\- este es un orfanato, y las encargadas no desean que vean a los niños sin sacar antes una cita o algo así, cosas muggles –** le dijo – **bueno, que disfrutes tus vacaciones nos vemos en dos semanas, Severus –** le dijo Dumbledore que siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta que despareció de la vista de Snape, este solo se quedó ahí parado, confundido.

\- **¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué yo?** – Dije para mí mismo – **genial, después de la escenita que acabo de ver, por la cual creo que debo ir a vomitar, encima tengo que preocuparme por ir a buscar a un niño, y en mi lugar favorito, Londres Muggle, sabía que no debía levantarme de la cama hoy** – dijo sarcástico mientras se iba, se dio la vuelta y fue adentro, bajo las escaleras hasta las mazmorras, se sentó y siguió con su vida, fingiendo no haber visto lo que hace unos momento sucedía ante sus ojos, no podía enamorarse, no era correcto ¿él y su alumna? No, no, no, imposible, ¿a qué clase de persona se le ocurriría eso?…. él la había visto crecer, la vio desde que era una niña, no podía evitar sentirse un maldito pervertido, un pedófilo por eso… no ella ya no era una niña, ya era casi una mujer, pero no para él, no podía permitirse amarla ni amar a nadie más, o correrían el mismo destino que le sucedió a su primer amor… no… ahora debía concentrarse en todo lo que sucedía… el regreso del Lord al que vendió su alma… el capricho del viejo director… cuidar al niño que vivió… no en sufrir en silencio el amor que sentía.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Perdón si es muy corto, pero solo es el inicio, muy pronto publicare el próximo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier pregunta me la dejan en los comentarios que nada les cuesta mandarme, ya saben que es lo que me inspira… miles de besitos chiquititos llenos de amor… y un gran y fuerte abrazo de oso… cuídense!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo tanto como a mí, este es el segundo y es entorno a la vida de Caroline o Carolina, como quieran llamarle, ya que tengan en cuenta de que se crio en España y ahora en Inglaterra, así que le han llamado de esas dos formas, bien, aquí se los dejo, espero que sea de su agrado, esto no es mío, es de J. , por favor comenten es muy valioso para mí, millones de besitos y abrazos…**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **España, hace 8 años:**

El orfanato de España, era un buen lugar para vivir, tenía muchas habitaciones, un bonito jardín en donde todas las mañanas se escuchaban las risas de los infantes, una pequeña enfermería, un gran comedor, una cocina en donde nunca faltaba el pan, el primer piso era donde se encontraba la cocina, el comedor, la enfermería, la entrada al jardín trasero, unas aulas en donde los niños eran educados y una pequeña guardería en donde jugaban los niños más pequeños; el segundo piso, se encontraba las oficinas de los encargados al igual que una sala de espera y baños; en el tercer piso están todas las habitaciones, se dividían por sexo, las niñas de un lado y los niños de otro, también era por edades, el cuarto piso era el lugar en donde dormían los encargados de cuidar ese orfanato, arriba estaba la terraza; cualquiera diría que ese lugar era perfecto para los niños desamparados y así lo era, todos los niños disfrutaban de buena salud y educación, todo era perfecto, la mayoría de ellos eran adoptados hasta cumplir los 10, los otros eran escasos, y los que no, tenían su educación y estaban preparados para la vida; por ese entonces, una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes jugaba tranquilamente es esa guardería, cualquiera que la viera a simple vista diría que era una niña normal, pero ese día dejaría de serlo ante los ojos de los demás, estaba vestidita con un pequeño overol azul y un polito rojo, de su cuello colgaba el guardapelo, el cual jamas se lo quitaba; jugaba como cualquier otro niño, sus pequeños ricitos, atados en dos colitas, parecían oro brillando ante el sol que entraba por la ventana, algo que hacia notar a Carolina era primero su capacidad de imaginar, y segundo sus ojos, estos eran grandes y de un verde brillante, fuerte y puro... Carolina, jugaba con los bloques formado palabras pequeñas como: bebe, nene, mamá y papá, un día normal como cualquier otro, hasta que hubo un pequeño juego donde todos los niños se perseguían, Carolina corría evitando ser alcanzada hasta que cuando casi la tocan desapareció y volvió a aparecer pero esta vez al otro lado de la habitación, los niños no hicieron caso a eso, solo tenían 2 años, el mayor de seguro tenía 3, siguieron jugando como si nada pasara.

en eso un niño la alcanzo, pero tal fue su intento de escapar que cayo al suelo y se golpeo la rodilla y doblo su tobillo al caerse, sentada en el suelo comenzó a llorar eso alarmó a los encargados que entraron corriendo, cuando estaban por acercarse, Carolina lanzo un grito que hizo retumbar la habitación, luego varios juguetes fueron lanzados por la habitación hasta chocar con las paredes de estas, las estanterías se cayeron, los móviles que colgaban del techo daban vueltas rápidamente, los pequeños casilleros donde los infantes guardaban sus cosas, estas salieron volando, los cubitos con los que jugaba hace un rato se elevaron y comenzaron a girar sobre su cabeza, por último, su cabello se elevó y parecía que estuvieran de cabeza y sus rizos le colgaban...una de las encargadas se le acerco, era la misma que la había encontrado, la cargó con temor y la calmo, en eso, todo paro y volvió a la normalidad, todo había terminado, los encargados sacaron a todos los niños que estaban muertos de miedo, era extraño, todos pensaron que era cosas de fantasmas y espíritus, así que al día siguiente contrataron a un sacerdote para que exorcizara la casa, fue en vano, porque en la casa no habitaban espíritus, o era lo que decía el sacerdote, más tarde, cuando Caroline tenía 5 años, ya había sido rechazada por más de 20 parejas que buscaban a un niño que criar, era extraño, ya que ella era hermosa, saludable, inteligente, entre otras de sus características; lo que hacía que la rechazaran eran los rumores que hablaban los ocupantes de la casa y que cuando hacían las entrevistas ella se divertía moviendo los lápices que habían en los escritorios, sin tocarlos estos se movían de derecha a izquierda, según ella decía que era magia, que la había elegido, así como a sus personajes de sus cuentos de hadas, como lo eran Alicia, Dorothy, Matilda, entre otros, para ella era algo normal y de lo cual se enorgullecía, como ya habrá adivinado el lector, esta criaturita tenia magia, y esto sería algo que ella aprendería a dominar sin la ayuda de nadie, pero también que sabría ocultar, ya que la mejor persona que puede ocultar un secreto es un niño, ya que nadie los toma en serio, pero Caroline aprendería a ocultar su verdadero ser a la sociedad… y ella seguía siendo una huérfana, pero no la que había llegado a ese orfanato, la que todos creían normal, ahora era la huérfana que a la que todo el mundo le tenía miedo, la extraña, la loca… casi nadie se le acercaba, las parejas jamás pedían verla, como antes que ella siempre era la favorita, ahora los sueños que tenía eran su vergüenza, al igual que sus "poderes"…

 **Francia, hace 7 años:**

 **-** **Attendez-moi les gars, se il vous plaît ...** **Je veux aller trop –** gritaba, mientras corría, una niñita de 6 años aproximadamente, corría con unos zapatos viejos, estos tenían las suelas muy gastadas y le hacían doler las plantas de los pies, así que era mejor andar descalza que con zapatos y eso era lo que hacía, la pobre andaba descalza, lo único bonito que tenía era su collar, porque estaba toda sucia y cubierta de tierra; hace un año la habían trasladado de España a Francia, esto había sido duro para ella, el lugar en donde estaba hora era deprimente, sin duda, quería volver, se le había complicado aprender el idioma hasta que lo logro y lo perfecciono

el motivo de su traslado era que ya nadie quería ir a ese orfanato ya que veían a la niña de los poderes, la chica loca, a ese "fenómeno" como solían llamarle, ese día lo recordaba con dolor, unos señores llegaron y hablaron con los encargados del orfanato, la joven de cabellos castaños entro en su habitación y le dijo con una sonrisa triste, la verdad, que ya no podían seguir teniéndola con ellos, que no solo era un peligro para los demás sino también para ella, y era preferible que se fuera a Francia, a un orfanato para niños especiales, al parecer el orfanato español se alegraba de que se fuera, eso le dolió… ahora, Caroline seguía corriendo detrás de esos niños, al igual que ella, mal vestidos ; ella solo quería jugar, pero nadie quería acercársele, era ella el "fenómeno entre los fenómenos" según decía las personas del barrio en donde estaba el nuevo orfanato, este era viejo, y descuidado, pero aun así, majestuoso, estaba lleno de secretos, era un construcción que había sido fabricada antes de la revolución, según la leyenda, durante la batalla, un soldado se refugió herido, y su amada lo encontró, estuvo con el unas horas y este murió, y ella también; y ahora la habitación donde había muerto el soldado, era la habitación de esta pequeña rubia… y ella sabía bien eso.

 **\- Parce que ce que nous voudrions jouer avec vous? ...** **Allez jouer avec votre ours en peluche, sorcière -** le grito el líder de los pequeños que corrían con ramas a través de las calles parisinas - **aller à votre tanière,** **sorcière** – le gritaron, todos se voltearon y comenzaron a corearle – **sorcière, sorcière, sorcière…** \- Caroline se puso a llorar y corriendo volvió a su "madriguera", que era su cuarto… entro y cogió al gato que siempre estaba en la entrada de la casa, ese gato era huraño con todos pero con ella, era un pequeño minino, ese gato era callejero y siempre lo botaban de la casa, cuando entraba a las cocinas, ese gato, junto con su peluche, eran los únicos amigos de Caroline, se sentó en la cama gastada, acariciaba al gato en su regazo mientras lloraba en silencio, odiaba su vida, odiaba el lugar donde vivía, odiaba a las personas y odiaba a sus padres por haberla dejado ahí, se ponía a pensar de que tal vez, sus padres la habían abandonado por ser un fenómeno, como todos le decían…

La vida era dura y dolía, pero no se podían hacer muchas cosas, así que solo queda acostumbrarse, acariciando a la gata que había nombrado Ceniza, se quedó dormida, soñando en que algún día vinieran sus padres, cosa que nunca sucedería… meses después llegaron unas personas, que no eran sus padres, pero la buscaban a ella, no era una pareja que venía por un niño, no nada de eso, eran unos señores vestidos con batas blancas que decían que tenían que llevarla a Inglaterra, a un "lugar especial", así fue como la pequeña Caroline fue llevada a Inglaterra, al igual que en España, se alegraban de que se fuera…

 **Inglaterra, hace dos años:**

Después de que Caroline saliera de Francia, estuvo en ese lugar especial, y luego fue "entregada" a un orfanato, de los barrios bajos y pobres de Londres, en esos lugares siempre amanecía sombrío y triste, los niños jugaban, mejor dicho, solo corrían, las paredes de los callejones estaban llenas de graffiti, y salir de noche significaba perderse en ese infierno… Caroline ya no era esa pequeñita feliz y con esperanzas de un día mejor que el ayer, ahora era una niña de 9 años que moría cada día, ya que su alma se rompía en miles de esperanzas, el lugar donde vivía ahora, era peor que Francia, este tenía los tapices viejos y rotos, las habitaciones pequeñísimas, un sótano en donde estaba la caldera, una cocina en donde escaseaba la comida y el que comía rápido comía más, una puerta que daba a la parte de atrás donde se ponía la basura, dos baños, en el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones de los niños y en el tercer piso la habitación y oficina de la directora, las encargadas y el personal, etc…

Caroline vivía en una de esas habitaciones, esta era más pequeña que el resto, pero tenía una gran ventana que daba a la calle, y por el cual, ella escapaba cuando se aburría, ya que su única diversión era mover la única silla de un lado al otro sin tocarla, no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero ya no creía que era magia, a veces creía que era que estaba tan loca que alucinaba que tenía poderes, es que a veces sucede que cuando nos aislamos tanto del mundo que no sabemos que es verdad y que es mentira, la única cosa que ella tenia en claro era que todos la odiaban y ella odiaba a todos, pero no lo demostraba, trataba de seguir siendo la misma niña encantadora de ojos verdes que la mayoría conocía, a pesar de que aún le llamaban loca.

Como ya hemos dicho, Carolina solía escapar por la ventana cuando la dejaban encerrada en su cuarto, y tantas veces se escapaba que se volvió una gran trepadora, y eso le servía mucho, ya que cuando necesitaba escapar de verdad, servía aprender escalar, muchas veces se le había encontrado practicando, trepaba los muros de las calles, tenía una agilidad felina y como siempre se le encontraba con los gatos callejeros y el del orfanato. Caroline no tenía muchos amigos "humanos" ya que la gran mayoría eran conocidos o eran animales.

Hay un día en nuestras vidas en que nos cansamos y sabemos que ya no damos para más, y ese día llego para Caroline, fue algo así…

Acababa de llegar de la calle, su "hogar", o como podría decírsele, entro por la ventana y se sentó, en la cama, ya había pasado la hora de cenar y otra vez se la había perdido, estaba en problemas, sabía que no debía bajar, ya no habría comida, pero aun así tenía hambre, sabía que la castigarían si bajaba y entraba a merodear por ahí, pero más fue su hambre y bajo… se quitó los zapatos y bajo por la escalera con mucho cuidado, cruzo la salita y entro en la cocina empujando la puerta de madera apolillada, que rechinaba cada vez que era tocada, rogo a Dios que no chirriara esta vez, paso y busco en las ollas, busco en los platos y busco en los vasos, encontró un pedazo de pierna de pollo, tenía hambre así que lo comió con voracidad, se sentó en un banquito mientas comía de las sobras de una olla, no se percató cuando una persona, más bien, una mujer entro, y la pillo comiendo, la cogió por los hombros y la zarandeo gritándole:

 **-DESGRACIADA, MALAGRADECIDA, FEA, LADRONA….ROBANDO A ESTAS HORAS, LO SABIA, ERAS TU… tú eras la que robaba la cocina** – le grito la Directora del orfanato, arrastrándola hacia el sótano en donde estaba la caldera, abrió la puerta y la tiro ahí, Caroline se aferró muy fuerte a su collar, tenía miedo a que se lo quitaran y lo quemaran, ya le habían amenazado con eso **– te quedaras aquí, a ver si así aprendes –** le dijo fuertemente la Directora y cerró la puerta

 **\- NO, ABRANME, ABRANME** – gritaba la pequeña, no le gustaba estar ahí, le asustaba la caldera, el calor era sofocante y había una rata muerta ahí, todo estaba oscuro la única luz que venía era la de afuera, el sótano tenía una pequeña rendija con barrotes en donde se podía ver el callejón de afuera, Caroline se recostó contra la puerta, ya nadie podía oírla, ya nadie la escucharía, estaba sola en el mundo, nadie la quería, todos la odiaban, solo se tenía a ella, y a nadie más, ella era su única amiga, su aliada, su confidente, ella era su madre, y su padre, ella era su maestra y ella era su dueña, gateando se acercó a la rendija, al menos entraba algo de aire, solo quería algo por que luchar, algo por que vivir, pero no… jamás sería aceptada, jamás dejaría de ser un fenómeno, una bruja… una loca… se apoyó y se paró en puntillas para que su cara sobresaliera por los barrotes fríos y sucios, unas lágrimas cayeron por sus pálidas mejillas, solo que esta vez, seria las ultimas lagrimas que derramaría, ya que se juró así misma no llorar más, a no confiar en ninguna otra persona que no fuera ella, ya nadie la volvería a rechazar, ya nadie la volvería a tocar ni a gritar, ya nadie la juzgaría, ya nadie… le rompería el alma como tantas veces lo habían hecho.

Caroline, desde ese momento dejo de ser una niña asustada, para ser una joven huraña y sombría, la Carolina del pasado ya no existía, ahora solo era ella, en su forma más salvaje… ahora las cosas cambiarían, pero ¿serian para bien o para mal?

 **Inglaterra, en la actualidad:**

 **SEVERUS SNAPE:**

Estaba cansado. Desperté con mucha pereza, que trabajoso puede ser despertarse por la mañana después de no haber tenido una buena noche de sueño, me estire y bostece, sin duda, necesito más poción para dormir sin sueños… ¿alguna vez podre tener una noche de sueño tranquila?... me frote la cara con las manos y me levante de la cama, saque las almohadas, las sabanas, el cubrecama, prácticamente todo, y comencé a colocarlo con magia, todo en orden, perfecto, la cama hecha y sin ninguna arruga, todo perfecto, como debe ser.

Entre al baño y me aseé, me di una ducha rápida, me seque el cabello y me puse una ropa cómoda, y fue cuando recordé – demonios, hoy tengo que acompañar al viejo a ver a un mocoso, genial – me saque la ropa que me había puesto y me puse una camisa y pantalones, lo usual, baje las escaleras y me prepare un desayuno, zumo de naranja, café con unas tostadas lo usual, así es como sobrevivía todos los días, como vivía solo no había necesidad de preparar mucho; puse un poco de música clásica, es lo que siempre escucho, eso me relaja, me encantaba los acordes y notas altas de los violines, pianos y arpas. Me senté en la mesa y empecé el desayuno, acabe rápido, después de todo no era mucho, me cepille los dientes e hice lo que tenía que hacer esa mañana hasta que el Director se animara a venir.

Fui a mi laboratorio y me puse a reabastecer mi armario, creaba una poción tras otra, la mayoría comunes, mientras escuchaba la música de los pianos, estuve así un buen rato hasta que la música acabo, más bien, la habían cortado, me conocía muy bien esa tonada, alguien la había cortado, apague, guarde y embotelle todo, con un pase de mi varita, le lugar se limpió, subí las escaleras con rapidez para encontrarme a Albus Dumbledore sentado en el sillón, en mi sillón, en el que suelo sentarme, solo yo. Traía su ropa muggle, una camisa con un saco y pantalones, parecía esos abuelos que alimentan a las palomas, trate de no reír con ese pensamiento, la barba la trae algo recortada, pero eso era con un hechizo simple. Todo un muggle.

-ay hijo, hola, ya sé porque te encanta sentarte aquí, es tan cómodo – dijo sonriendo, sus ojos azules me miraban a través de esas gafas de media luna – una hermosa tonada la que escuchabas… ¿estabas en el laboratorio? –

\- ¿tú qué crees? la próxima vez, ¿puedes tocar, o llamar? – Le dije entrando en la sala – pensé que llegarías más tarde –

\- si lo iba hacer, pero decidí venir más temprano, vamos hijo, podemos almorzar juntos y luego pasar hacia el orfanato, no sabes cuándo lidié para conseguir esa información, ven, te contare todo en el almuerzo, tendremos que ir al Londres Muggle – con eso nos desaparecemos.

Llegamos a un restaurante muggle, al parecer cerca de las zonas bonitas de Londres, es muy elegante y lujoso, el color de la decoración es dominado por el color crema y azul, tiene mesas cubiertas por manteles, y los platos y tenedores en perfecto orden, como debe ser.

-veras hijo, para ser un niño o niña tiene una gran habilidad por lo que sale en los registros, el Ministerio quería meterse en eso, pero cada vez que lo encontraban ya no estaba, desaparecía… - dijo como si me contara una historia

\- no sabes cómo me alegra cuando te pones dramático – le dije sarcástico tomando un poco del vino tinto que habían servido

-en serio hijo, pero bueno, he logrado sacar información, tengo mis contactos – dijo pavoneándose y pinchando con el tenedor la carne – pero bueno, eso será otra historia, logre persuadirlos para que me dieran la información que necesito –

-pero… ¿qué es lo que buscamos precisamente? –

-a una niña… de unos 11 años aproximadamente, una edad en la que ya puede entrar en el colegio, estuvo en un principio en España, pero luego cambio a Francia durante un corto periodo de tiempo, por último se encuentra aquí en Londres, no se sabe dónde ha estado antes, pero por lo que se es huérfana, ya que se encuentra en un orfanato del bajo Londres –

\- ¿quieres decir que tendremos que ir a buscar a una delincuente? –

\- no porque sea de barrios bajos significa que deba ser mala – me expendio un sobre amarillo con unas hojas dentro, lo abrí para ver que contenía. Eran tan solo tres hojas sobre la niña, esas tres hojas era todo lo que se podía saber, lugares en donde había estado, accidentes en hospitales y con la policía, adopción, orfanatos, sinceramente no era mucho, no había ni una foto o un nombre. Un par de recortes de periódicos del año pasado, no contenían nada.

Salimos de aquel establecimiento y caminamos en rumbo hacia los barrios esos, no me convencía, ella debía ser peligrosa o delincuente juvenil, porque si la han trasladado de diferente países tantas veces, debe ser por algo. Eso y sin olvidar aquel accidente con la policía.

Llegamos hasta un edificio de color gris, era muy lúgubre, no era un lugar bonito por ahí, había tiendas y algunos almacenes, puesto ambulantes y eso, unos niños jugando, aunque era un lugar como la Hilandera, no me sentía seguro como lo es por allá. Tocamos la puerta, las palabras ORFANATO nos recibían en una placa al lado de la puerta.

El viejo mago toco la puerta, una pequeña niña abrió, y nos miró… la cerro rápidamente antes de que pudiéramos decir algo. Mire al mago a mi lado, tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a ser una visita agradable.

Volvieron a abrir la puerta, era una mujer castaña de estatura promedio, de altos tacones y parecía haberse despertado recién, nos examinó con la mirada y un gesto de desagrado.

-buenas tardes… ¿Qué quieren? – dijo, su voz era algo ronca, y tenía un ligero olor a alcohol

\- buenas tardes, Señora… - dijo amablemente pero fue interrumpido

\- ¡Señorita! –

-… Señorita Scott, soy Albus Dumbledore, vine aquí para pedir una cita, recuerda, para ver a los niños –

\- ah sí. Me acuerdo – me miro, parecía que había despertado por fin – bien… por favor, pueden esperar un momento – cerro la puerta antes de que respondiéramos, se escuchó un tumulto, pisadas rápidas y pequeños gritos, luego se volvió a abrir la puerta – por favor pasen –

Entramos y pasamos a una sala pequeña, había un par de muebles, una televisión apagada y otras puertas, al frente nuestro debía haber unos 11 niños, entre mujeres y hombres, todos debían tener entre 8 y 10 años, había uno mayor que estaba escondido con otro niño detrás de una pared, pero nos miraban resentidos.

-bien… estos son los niños – dijo exhibiéndolos como obras de arte, aunque en realidad parecían muy descuidado, a mis ojos estaban inaceptables, la forma en cómo se vestían y su actitud, dejaban mucho que desear, pero al viejo les encantaba.

\- en realidad, Srta. Scott, estamos buscando a una niña, una en especial… - Albus le lanzo una mirada – de la que hablamos hace un par de días –

\- ah Caroline – dijo con asco… - bien, síganme por favor… Ustedes – se dirigió a los niños – shuuu – realizo un gesto como si espantara moscas y los niños se fueron, nos dirigimos a las escaleras, la mujer hablaba entre dientes mientras subíamos al tercer piso, no debía ser muy alta, y de seguro en el pasado debió ser muy linda, pero ahora con esos dientes amarillos y cara cansada hacían pensar lo contrario. Pero sin duda, tampoco era una mujer correcta, ya que se notaba a kilómetros que era de la vida fácil - Caroline es una de las jóvenes más talentosas y lindas que tenemos aquí, les encantara, es un poquito testaruda pero es un amor de persona – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa falsa – claro que me dolería mucho que se la llevaran, le he acogido como a una hija, y le tengo mucho cariño, claro que si es por su bien… ¿de qué viven ustedes? – pregunto

\- eh somos maestros – ella los examino con la mirada e hizo un gesto, sabía que no obtendría más dinero del que le saco al viejo mago hace unos días

– bien… pero debo decir que para que puedan sacar a Carolina de esta institución necesitaran de un costo – en sus ojos se notaban la ambición, llegamos a una puerta pequeña de madera, tenía un cartel pintado con rojo que decía LARGUENSE. Se acercó y saco una llave… al parecer la tenía encerrada, abrió la puerta y nos hizo pasar.

La habitación era relativamente pequeña, era cuadrada, solo había un escritorio, un ropero pequeño, una silla y la cama; una sola ventana y el papel tapiz viejo. Cuando vi la habitación me pareció un caos, la cama hecha un desastre, un gato durmiendo en ella, la ventana abierta, la puerta del ropero entreabierta, y otras cosas, papeles, lápices entre otros, tirados por el piso.

-¿Dónde está? – pregunto Albus, en la habitación no había nadie

\- esa mocosa… la muy desgraciada se volvió a escapar – murmuro y miro la ventana abierta – pero me va a escuchar… oh, eh pues de seguro volverá en cualquier momento – mostro una de sus sonrisas falsas y se quedó callada en el marco de la puerta.

\- bien… pues fue todo un día desperdiciado –

\- Severus hijo, creí que estaría aquí, pero bueno, podremos volver mañana – lo mire fijamente mientras él se paseaba por la habitación, abriendo el ropero descubriendo solo un par de prendas, mire el escritorio, tenía una par de dibujos, no estaban mal, pero faltaba acabarlos. Me fije por la ventana, se veía la calle, algunos techos y… una niña. Ella no podía verme pero yo sí, estabas encima de uno de los techos y acariciaba a un gato. Su cabello rubio brillaba hermosamente ante el sol.

\- Severus, es hora de irnos, volveremos pronto Srta. Scott – íbamos a irnos cuando

\- esperen – y ella extendió la mano, al parecer no nos íbamos sin pagar.

Caminos hasta salir de ahí, solo quería irme a casa y seguir con mi rutina, pero para mí mala suerte eso no iba a pasar.

-bueno, que tal si hacemos algo para no haber venido hasta acá en vano – dijo Dumbledore – oh, mira, un teatro… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una visita, la función empieza en unos minutos, podemos comprar entradas – pasamos por un teatro, de nombre " Victorian Rose" un teatro muy grande y elegante, aunque algo descuidado, había una larga fila, que compraba los boletos de último momento, aunque no parecía a los teatros que estaba acostumbrado, no pude protestar porque antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos dentro.

"The Victorian Rose" es un teatro muy grande, muy, muy grande. Tiene palcos repletos, y un enorme escenario, del techo cuelga unas sedas largas de varios colores, hay trapecios y guirnaldas, en las paredes hay unos cuantos maniquíes con ropa excéntrica, leotardos, máscaras, la cara pintada, sombreros ridículos, algunos visten como aves exóticas, otros parecen personajes de libros de hadas, hay gran variedad. También están entre el público sentados, lo curioso es que el artista que los haya creado debe ser muy buen, podría jurar que son de verdad.

Ocupamos nuestros asientos en este excéntrico lugar casi lleno, poco a poco las luces empezaron a volverse más tenues, hasta que salió detrás del telón un hombre de cabello largo, vestido excéntricamente con un sombrero de copa, creo que concordaba al igual que los maniquíes, la decoración y e lugar, ni siquiera sabía de qué era la obra, de seguro de esas cosas nueva de los jóvenes hippies. Todos se pusieron de pie para darle un aplauso

-bienvenidos damas y caballeros, me alegra mucho de que estén una vez más con nosotros, como saben, siempre nos gusta hacer cosas originales y muy pocas veces vistas, así que sin más preámbulos les muestro el espectáculo especial llamado "NEON LIGHTS"... – volvieron a sonar los aplausos – a continuación, nuestros artistas – salió una nube de humo color rosada y las luces se apagaron. El hombre había desaparecido, y ya todos estaban sentados.

Se empieza escuchar una voz, es un canto, como una especie de ópera, lentamente se enciende una sola luz en el escenario, envuelta en un humo color azul sale una joven de cabellos dorados brillantes, recogidos en un muy elaborado peinado, trenzas, flores, y algunos mechones de colores, tiene la cara pintada, un sol en un ojo y una luna en otro. Esta vestida con un traje muy excéntrico, y alas de ángeles, es muy pequeña a comparación del resto, no parece más de 12 años o menos – oh whoa ohhhh oh, oh – esa es la voz, ella está cantando, poco a poco más personas entre hombres y mujeres, algunos con pelucas, otros con alas de mariposas, se le unen, en total son 5 en el escenario y la niña al medio, la música empieza a cambiar poco a poco, ahora es más como… ¿rock?

-ohh, ohh, whoaa – empiezan a saltar y suena más fuerte, los maniquíes que estaban en las paredes y en los asientos empiezan a aplaudir, son sujetados por unas cuerdas blancas como si fuesen títeres y sean controlados por ellas, las sedas del techo se hacen más largas y caen, los artistas se agarran de ellas y se elevan como si volaran - Dark, Dark – hacen piruetas en el aire, se ayudan con las sedas y los trapecios, los 4 chicos del escenarios corren y saltan hacia al público pero antes de caer son sujetados por los primero que se elevaron para hacer las piruetas, solo queda la niña que canta.

Ella toma impulso y sus alas se abren, salta pero no hay nadie quien esté ahí para agarrarla y como si volara se sujeta de una de las sedas, la luz del escenario se apaga y solo su traje y maquillaje brillan como el del resto. Las personas aplauden cuando empiezan a juntarse y crear figuras, aparecen y desaparecen, las luces se encienden de colores variados, la música es fuerte y calmada según como la manipulan los artistas al hacer sus acrobacias, las luces se encienden y se ven como se lanzan y son atrapados por otros, a veces de las manos, otras de las piernas. La pequeña de las de ángel se luce, y presume sus habilidades, con un fuerte sonido se apagan y se encienden rápidamente pero alternando colores. La música sigue sonando con fuerza, las luces se encienden otra vez, al parecer todas comienzas a hacer círculos siguiendo una coreografía. Forman un círculo que luego se transforma en una estrella, luego los hombres-pájaros se lucen haciendo piruetas y pasando cerca de ellos. La música se pone más intensa, creo que ocurrirá algo pronto.

Nubes de humo empiezan a salir y crean destellos como si fuesen mágicos. Parece que del techo baja una especie de luna, el primero de los acróbatas se lanza hacia ella por medio de un trapecio, la gente contiene un respiro ya que está relativamente lejos, le sigue un segundo y luego un tercero, a medida que se van uniendo formando una especie de figura, la posición en la que están se vuelve más peligroso, ahora por lo que veo, la pequeña tiene que saltar al vacío y luego volver a subir para sentarse sobre aquella luna mientras los demás la rodean en posicione muy dramáticas. Como una escultura.

La pequeña da unas vueltas sujetándose con fuerza de la seda… y se lanza. Se columpia en el trapecio y vuelve a lanzarse haciendo una voltereta, y trata de agarrar la mano del último que está sujeta cerca de la luna. No lo consigue.

Cae al vacío como si fuese en cámara lenta, con los brazos extendidos y las alas no la elevan, parece que ese pequeño ángel se hubiese caído del cielo, y a pocos metros de caer entre el público… se detiene. No veo ningún armes, cuerda, o alguien que la suerte, solo está ahí. Levitando. Me volteo a ver a Dumbledore, no está haciendo nada, esta tan impactado como yo. Ella abre sus ojos al máximo solo está ahí, parece como si se hubiese detenido el tiempo, pero para sacarnos todos de nuestra ensoñación sale más humo de colores, la música suena más fuerte y uno de los hombre pájaros que solo revolotean por ahí la coge de las manos y la lleva hacia donde debía estar, el espectáculo sigue, ella se sienta y todos terminan en pose dramática, como si quisieran alcanzar la luna. El público se para y empieza a aplaudir, los artistas se quedan congelados en ese momento las luces se apagan, solo sus trajes brillan y luego desaparecen.

La multitud sigue aplaudiendo, la música ha cesado, la luz del teatro se enciende normal, lo que indica que ya ha acabado, algunos de los artistas y el chico raro que salió a presentarlos agradece y se van, nos retiramos del teatro, comentando lo que paso.

\- Que maravilloso espectáculo… aunque, ese pequeño accidente al final me asusto, pensaba intervenir – dijo el viejo

\- si claro… ¿crees que la hayan sujetado las cuerdas? –

\- no lo sé, yo no vi ni una… es extraño… en fin, debo irme, muchas cosas que hacer, te informare cuando tengamos que volver, pero hasta entonces me gustaría que pasaras por aquí y vigilaras el lugar, solo por si detectas alguna presencia mágica… que tengas una buena tarde Severus – iba a responderle pero un tipo en su motocicleta casi me matan, me voltee para despedirme pero el ya no estaba.

Volví a casa, cansado, solo quería dormir, había desperdiciado todo el día, cuando.

-ahhh – solté un quejido cuando sentí ese característico ardor en el antebrazo izquierdo, donde estaba mi marca. Dolía. Significaba que me estaba llamando ¿para qué?

Antes de dejarme caer en el sillón tuve que salir, tome los polvos Fluu y desparecí.

Sé que no me espera nada bueno esta noche.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, me dejan sus comentarios aquí abajo, y también les dejo la traducción en las palabras en francés:**

 **-Attendez-moi les gars, se il vous plaît ...** **Je veux aller trop : « espérenme chicos, por favor… yo también quiero ir "**

 **\- Parce que ce que nous voudrions jouer avec vous? ... Allez jouer avec votre ours en peluche, sorcière : « porque querríamos jugar contigo ?... vete a jugar con tu peluche, bruja"**

 **\- Sorcière : « bruja »**

 **Publicare pronto el siguiente capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, cualquier cosa déjenmelo en los comentarios, miles de besos!**

 **Pueden seguirme en Facebook donde pienso colocar algunas imágenes de Carolina o de Snape, pero eso está en una tal vez, así que hasta el momento ignoren este párrafo**


	3. esa niña, se presenta

**En el anterior vimos la vida de Caroline los últimos años, ahora veremos cómo es la vida de ella, en la actualidad, contado por ella misma, recuerden que esto no me pertenece, sino a J. , aunque la idea para esta historia es mía, al igual que los personajes que NO aparecen en el libro, un beso enorme, no se olviden de comentar**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Carolina:**

Esta… es la historia de mi muerte… tranquilos, es broma, esta es la historia de mi patética vida, en esta patética cuidad y espero que les guste, el inicio de mi "vida mágica", el principio de cómo me vi enredada en todo esto, comenzó algo así, creo… sinceramente no estaba muy consciente de aquello…

Todo empezó una mañana de julio en Londres, faltaba un mes para mi cumpleaños, aunque no es mi cumpleaños, o no lo sé, solo sé que ese día me encontraron en España y a partir de ese día es mi cumpleaños, ni siquiera sé qué edad tengo realmente, solo sé que "teóricamente" el próximo mes cumplo 11 años… Dormía tranquilamente, estaba soñando, en eso me voltee y caí… *PUM*… o.0

 **\- Auch… No debo caerme del techo, no debo caerme del techo…** -murmure adormilada, sobándome la cabeza, había estado durmiendo en una de las maderas que servían de soporte para el techo, mi cuerpo estaba envuelto en la manta con la que había dormido, y mi cabeza estaba tapada con ella; sin duda, no es la mejor manera de despertar, me pude poner de rodillas y me estire como un gato – **Au, mi cabeza… espero no haberme quedado más loca de lo que estoy –** sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en mi pierna, era un gato, el viejo Louis, un gato rayado de color negro, ya de gran edad, este gato ya vivía aquí antes de que yo llegara, había venido desde un principio para que cazara los ratones, pero nunca caza nada, puede pasar por sus narices y este ni se inmuta, es mi viejo amigo, el ser que me hace compañía **\- mmm… hola viejo Louis, ¿dormiste bien? –** le pregunto mientras le acaricio la cabecita, como si de verdad me llegara a responder, este luego de ronronearme se subió a mi cama – **si lo sé, no es muy cómoda** – y era cierto, dormir ahí significaba un dolor de espaldas por el resorte que se salía - **a ver… ¿Cómo esta nuestro pequeño amiguito?** – dije avanzando hacia el lecho y levantando un poco las sabanas, ahí estaba… un pequeño gorrión, por esa razón no había dormido en mi cama, Louis y el ave durmieron ahí… había estado cuidando de esa ave por una semana, la encontré en la calle, tenía un ala rota, y a mantuve sana y salva, escondida entre estos muros, cuando me vio su puso a trinar, la cargue entre mis manos y la puse en el escritorio, viejo y comido por las polillas, este me miro y se paro, su alita derecha estaba cubierta por una especie de venda improvisada con uno de los retazos de mi falda, se la quite **– mmm… creo que ya está mejor** – le dije acariciándolo, por alguna extraña razón, los animales no me tienen miedo… ¿raro no? **\- felizmente, el viejo Louis no te ha comido, aunque nunca lo hubiese hecho...-** dije mirando tiernamente al gato **\- ¿tienes hambre pajarito? Toma aquí tengo semillas** \- y de un pequeño tarrito, saque un puñado de semillas y se las comió, el resto lo guarde, el pajarito se puso a mover las alas y pudo volar hasta la ventana - **así que ya puedes volar... Bueno eres libre de irte cuando quieras -** abrí la ventana y este no salió, solo se quedó en el borde - **solo... No te vuelvas a lastimar las alas ¿vale?... Anda se libre...** \- este pareció entender lo que decía y antes de irse me hizo una "¿reverencia?" y salió por la ventana, pude ver como se alejaba volando graciosamente… a veces deseaba ser un pájaro - ¿ **me acaba de hacer una reverencia? ¿Lo viste? -** le dijo mirando al gato - **cada vez estoy más loca** \- diciendo esto, me prepare para iniciar el día...

Ya eran las 10, ya no hay desayuno, no importaba, igual nunca se come bien aquí... me dirijo al pequeño armario junto a mi cama, en este no hay mucha ropa, solo tengo un vaquero, un short, una falda, dos camisetas, y un vestido, claro ninguna prenda es mía, todos ya habían usado por otras personas, me puse unos shorts muy mal gastados, con retazos y parches, por suerte se coser, a todas las prendas las había tenido que ajustar a mi talla, y una camiseta negra de mangas largas, es la única que tengo limpia, y un chaleco del mismo color; fue una buena idea haberme bañado ayer por la noche, de seguro el baño ya no está disponible, me peine y me cepille los dientes… Salí de mi habitación, no sin antes esconder mi peluche de conejo en un compartimiento secreto que tiene mi librero, una confesión, aparte de ser un compartimiento secreto, también es otra salida, que suelo usar cuando la ventana está cerrada… llevaba mi collar oculto en mi camiseta, no quería que me volviera a delatar

 **-mira ahí va… ya te curaron o ¿sigues estando loca?** – dijo un niño junto su amigo, supongo, no conozco los nombres de aquí, solo son conocidos que alguna vez habré visto

 **\- ¿te quejas?... pues lo siento, la oficina de reclamos está cerrada** – le dije cortante, algo que olvide decirles es que, hay algunas veces en donde veo cosas, creo que tal vez sea por los tantos golpes que me di en la cabeza.

Baje las escaleras y llegue a la entrada, y con mucha rapidez corrí hasta salir de esta lúgubre lugar, si ella me viera, de seguro me mata… los barrios bajos de Londres me esperaban… camine lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar al mercado, era una mañana cálida y tranquila, los puestos ya empezaban a vender y mi trabajo empezaba, camine hasta quedar al frente de una tienda que vendía abarrotes, había comida, y mi estómago empezó a gruñirme **– Lo sé, aguante… ¿o quieres agua?** – dije sobándome mi pobre estómago, en la entrada podía verme reflejada en los aparadores, era un desastre con piernas, alise mi cabello, lástima que no se podía hacer mucho con él, mis rizos se notaban mucho al igual que mis mechones de colores, mi cabellera parecía un solo pelo rubio, todo por no cuidarlo, lo que más me molestaba en que siempre un mechón se escaba y me cae justo en la cara, trazando una línea en diagonal que pasaba al costado de mi nariz, mi piel era pálida y mis ojeras pronunciadas, ni que les digo de mis ojos, antes eran bonitos, pero ahora hacen que las personas no dejen de mirarme, sacudí mi ropa, en mi bolsillo tenía una moneda, no me alcanzaba para comprar nada de ahí, pero podía disimular como otra moneda de mayor valor… una señora acaba de entrar, mi oportunidad para desayunar, entre después que ella, la campanita del lugar sonó, el que atendía era un hombre de unos 30 años que estaba detrás del mostrador, me miraba con desconfianza, pase por los anaqueles y vi el valor de las cosas, mi moneda la tenía agarrada con fuerza, cogí dos galletas de chispas de chocolate, era lo más barato ahí, una la escondí en uno de los bolsillos internos del chaleco que yo misma había cocido, y el otro en mi mano, espere a que la señora se acercara al mostrador y también me acerque

 **-un galleta –** le dije mirándolo, alce la moneda para que la viera, rápidamente la deje en el mostrador, justo cuando la señora también dejaba el dinero, este se mezcló, y salí lo más veloz que pude de la tienda, fue fácil, y no perdí nada, jajajaja, soy una genio.

 **\- oye tu pequeña ladrona** – alguien me sujeto de los hombros y me volteo para encararlo **– perdone señorita, la confundí de persona, ¿no habrá visto pasar a una niña de cabello rubio algo rizado y ojos verdes?** – Yo negué, me había asustado **– perdone…** \- dijo y se retiró, seguí avanzando hasta que pase por una tienda en donde el vidrio reflejaba la calle y vi mi reflejo, tenía el cabello muy lacio, ojos azules, una nariz pequeña, muchas pecas por toda mi cara, casi no me reconocí **– Caroline uno, vendedor cero** – dije volviendo a la normalidad, con mis ojos verdes y mi cabello rizado, saque la galleta del bolsillo y me la comí, la otra la guardaría para después, había aprendido hacer eso, pero no lo podía controlar, así que lo podía mantener así durante unos 5 minutos como máximo, luego perdía el control con ese poder, no sé cómo sucedió, solo lo hacía, apareció cuando tenía 6 años, una pareja vino a verme y de repente, cambie el color de mis ojos, se asustaron y salieron corriendo…

Seguí caminando y paseándome por las calles, concurridas de personas, amas de casa que compraba para cocinar día a día, niños que perdían el tiempo jugando, estaba muy aburrida, ya eran las 12:45, pronto tendría que almorzar y no pensaba ir a comer en el orfanato, la comida recalentada, de hace dos días, no se digiere bien, me encamine hasta una casa, abajo era un negocio y arriba se suponen que deberían vivir, pero esta abandonada, hay un letrero grande que dice "se alquila o se vende" y se ve el número de teléfono, al lado hay un especie de callejón, y al lado de la casa hay un contenedor de basura grande, todas las paredes tienen graffitis, que reconozco al instante, se quien los pinto… las paredes tiene algunos ladrillos salidos, y hay andamios y escaleras de escape, eso es útil, pero están en el lado opuesto de la pared donde está en la casa, solo me queda trepar, y con la agilidad felina que tengo logro subir hasta la ventana de la casa que está abandonada, desde que entre siempre la dejo abierta la ventana y me abro paso hacia la habitación, estaba empolvada y oscura, el piso de madera rechinaba bajo mis pies; la única luz que entraba eran de las dos ventanas, por la que entre y la que estaba al frente, en el suelo había un paquete envuelto con periódicos, saque de ahí un gran abrigo que me llegaba hasta debajo de los muslos, era de color marrón y de segunda mano, una gorra y una especie de paño que cubría de mi nariz para abajo, y una cartera de tela ya muy gastada; todo eso era mi ropa de invierno, la cartera la había encontrado tirada en la calle, y me la quede, la ropa tenía unos parches que cubrían los agujeros pero estaba bien… puse toda la ropa en la cartera

Salí por la ventana, camine un buen tramo y me dirigí hacia donde había un puesto de comida, era una carretilla donde daban hamburguesas, panes y esas cosas, un hombre me atendió.

 **-¿que deseas?** – pregunto algo distraído

 **-dos panes con pollo, por favor** – le dije sin mirarlo

 **-¿con cremas?** –

 **\- no** – le dije pasándome una mano por el cabello, estaba nerviosa por lo que iba hacer.

 **-son 3 libras tome señorita** – me dijo entregándomelos en una bolsa

 **-gracias… espere un momento** – le dije guardándolos panes en el bolso y rebuscándolo como si llevara dinero, me voltee mientras seguía rebuscando y salí corriendo, corrí y corrí, varios hombres me seguían, el hombre al que había robado era el líder, me gritaba que volviera y le pagara pero seguí corriendo, pase por un puesto de telas y tuve que… cambiarme, por así decirlo

 **-creo que se fue por allá** – dijo un hombre y siguieron corriendo, pasando de largo, me voltee, estaba de espaldas con mi ropa de invierno, el gorro me cubría todo el cabello y el paño la cara, estaba sentada, al frente de un puesto de lustradores de zapatos, y me camufle como uno de ellos, me escape de mi escondite y me voltee, me encontré con el hombre que había robado y otros dos, este me agarro de los hombros, me quito el bolso y me zarandeo pero con un rápido movimiento me vi libre, di muchas vueltas y me escape, logre treparme por una pared hasta quedarme en el techo de una casa, me acerque hacia el borde y le mostré el bolso, este me miro desde abajo, molesto y sorprendido

 **-muchas gracias por la comida… es por una buena causa** – me burle del hombre y le hice una exagerada reverencia y corrí por los techos de las casas, tengo buen equilibrio y corría por las cornisas… camine por los techos con cuidado hasta llegar a la del techo de la casa abandonada donde guardaba mi ropa de invierno, era preferible guardarla ahí, ya que a veces podían entrar y sacarla, luego no te la devolvían, ya me había pasado una vez y no quería que se repitiera, entre en la casa y deje el bolso, me acerque a la ventana de al frente y me acurruque en un rincón, saque uno de los panes y me lo comí lentamente.

 _No soy una ladrona… ¿o sí?... no, no lo eres, mira lo haces por una buena causa… no, ese pobre hombre debe vivir de eso, y tú le quitaste dinero… no lo hice… SI LO HICISTES, gracias a eso recibe el dinero, igual que con las galletas… no soy mala, no soy una ladrona, jamás… no lo niegues Carolina, tu robaste… casi lo hago no fue así como sucedieron las cosas... cállate, eres una huérfana pobre y sin ningún destino aparte de ser un fenómeno… ¡CALLATE!_

Enojada tire todo, luego me levante y lo fui a guardar en el bolso, salí de nuevo cerrando un poco la ventana y me deje caer, y aterrice con fuerza, era un milagro que no me rompiera los tobillos, me sacudí el polvo y camine unas calles, no fue mucho para encontrarme con un joven de unos veinte y algo, cabello cobrizo, ojos azules, piel bronceada, nariz respingada, parecía uno de esos modelos de moda, aunque no la ropa, era común como la de cualquier otro joven, se pasaba las manos por su rebelde cabello, estaba esperando en frente de una tienda al lado de una motocicleta, sonreí de lado y me dirigí a él.

\- hey… ¿esperáis a alguien? – me acerque riendo, los mechones de colores de mi cabello se agitaban, el me sonrió y se relajó mirando su reloj

\- oye niña, llegáis tarde otra vez - me dijo, su acento español era igual al mío - venga que tenemos que ir a practicar, te estoy esperando aquí desde hace uff… -

\- ja, por favor, no fue hace mucho, acabo de almorzar – dije dándole el pan que me quedaba

\- gracias… ¿pollo? – Asentí – mmm... Este bueno -

\- ¿es que acaso no habéis comido? – dije al ver como devoraba el pan, cuando vi la hora en el reloj de la tienda… las 2! - ¿oye… que hora tienes? –

\- eh… la uno ¿por? – no podía ser cierto, iba a matar a Diego Avellaneda.

\- grandísimo hijo de puta, tu reloj está atrasado, estamos tarde para ir al teatro, rápido que si no, nos cerraran la jodida puerta – lo arrastre, lo tome por el cuello de la camiseta, yo le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo del hombro, era algo alta. Subimos a la moto. El conducía y yo me agarraba a su cintura con el casco puesto.

Diego Avellaneda era uno de mis amigos… bueno, uno de los pocos que tenía, casi el resto a los que conocía caían directo en la categoría de "conocidos", a él le debo mucho, me rescato de las calles, y creyó en mi cuando nadie más lo hizo, era hijo de padres millonarios, había estudiado leyes en una de las mejores universidades de Inglaterra, pero no era lo que él quería, Diego deseaba estudiar artes escénicas, pero su padre no lo dejaba , quería que siguiera la línea de abogados en su familia, su bisabuelo había sido abogado, al igual que su abuelo, su padre, algunos de sus tíos, y sus dos hermanos menores también estudiaban para eso, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad, había escapado de su lujosa casa y ahora viva en un pequeño apartamento de alquiler, su madre le enviaba dinero a fin de mes sin falta, pero él lo devolvía. A Diego no le gustaba hablar de eso. Diego era el multitareas, se ganaba la vida de cualquier cosa; excepto tal vez de noche, el no trabajaría de noche en lugares… inapropiados. Pero sabía hacer de todo, desde coser hasta reparar tuberías. También hacia trucos de magia con un compañero del teatro, era todo un maestro del ilusionismo, aunque él me decía que era magia. No podía engañarme, yo he visto la magia.

Corrimos evitando el tráfico, casi nos atropella un autobús rojo, llegamos al teatro, pasando bonitas tiendas de ropa y artículos electrodomésticos, el teatro era enorme, por así decirlo, y era todavía más grande por dentro. Lo habían construido hace ya mucho tiempo, como un siglo creo, pero nosotros, lo habíamos comprado a los antiguos dueños y ahora era casi nuestro, aun teníamos ciertas deudas. Su nombre era "The Victorian Rose" ese lugar era mi hogar.

-eh, tenéis la llave ¿cierto? –

\- obvio – saco de su bolsillo de los vaqueros una pequeña llave, entramos por la puerta principal, ir por la de atrás nos costaría as trabajo y estábamos con la hora. Entramos esperando encontrar el teatro con los demás actores. Empujamos la moto adentro, no había nadie en el escenario, así que fuimos a la parte de atrás, donde eran los camerinos y salas de reuniones, ese lugar era enorme. No había nadie – ya llego por quien se mojan mis hermosos putos – grito, puse los ojos en blanco.

\- no creo que Santiago se moje por ti, creo que más es Mónica quien lo hace o tal vez Eddie– reí, Mónica es la novia de Diego, una inglesa muy bonita, llevaban saliendo un tiempo juntos, gracias a mi debo decir, ya que fui yo quien arreglaba todo y borraba los errores que Diego cometía, Diego sabia tanto de mujeres, que su mejor piropo era "Hueles a hamburguesa". Santiago era el director del teatro y era como nuestro hermano mayor.

\- oye, eres muy pequeña para saber eso, de seguro que John e Indiana te están pervirtiendo otra vez – John e Indiana eran otros de los actores, John era un joven profesor de matemáticas pero le gustaba apoyarnos e Indiana también era actor, aunque no era su verdadero nombre, pero su gran parecido al personaje dio origen a su apodo. Eddie era el coreógrafo del teatro cuando de musicales y ensayos se trataba, era de Brasil, la samba corría por sus venas y era homosexual. Pero eso solo lo hacía más divertido aun.

\- claro que no – se volteó y lo seguí por una escalera para buscar al resto de mi elenco – fueron Daniel y Neil quienes lo hicieron – dije con una sonrisa traviesa. Esos dos eran los más jóvenes y los más ocurrentes. Me miro algo enojado aunque sabía que no era verdad.

\- A POR ELLOS MIS VALIENTES – grito Daniel, disfrazado de pirata y sobre un colchón, detrás de él y encima del colchón estaba Neil, Eddie, Indiana, Kiara y Rebecca, las dos últimas también actrices. El colchón estaba sobre las escaleras y entendí lo que harían, me aparte de estas y deje a Diego solo, el colchón se deslizo sobre las mencionadas llevándose de enviste a mi pobre amigo español. Terminaron todos en el suelo riendo. Vi que los demás actores, maquillistas y preparadores de escenas salían junto con Santiago

\- eh, no pensé que fueran a hacer eso de verdad… jajajaj creí que lo decían de broma – me apoye en el hombro de Santi, un joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada seria, aunque tiene sus momentos cómicos, como cuando confundió la azúcar con la sal, desde entonces ese es el pan de cada día, entonces sentí un tironcito, vi abajo y deje que el pequeño monito capuchino se subiera a mi hombro, su nombre era K. era la mascota de Niel – oye ¿y Mary? – era una de las cantantes más talentosas que había escuchado jamás, bajita y rechonchita, cabello rubio y siempre sonriente. Santiago estaba por responderme cuando algo más lo hizo por mí.

\- Ya te dije que no, ¿crees que con poner esos ojitos tiernos podrías conquistar a un bomboncito como yo? La cual podría ser modelo internacional sino le encantara la pizza, eh, pues para que sepas, no funciona, no funciona – Le decía alguien, se escuchó el azote de una puerta, Mary entro hecha una furia, de seguro eran otro de sus pretendientes, porque sinceramente esa voz enamora.

\- Bien, ya que ahora estamos todo, será mejor que nos preparemos, tenemos apenas dos horas antes del espectáculo, así que, RAPIDO – Dio unos aplausos y nos pusimos a trabajar.

\- jaja que gracioso, a Carolina casi no hay que hacerle mucho, ya es muy pálida, solo debes ponerle color – Neil se burló de mi palidez, y lo castigue haciendo que besara mis zapatos, no se iría de la sala hasta que lo hiciera.

\- Ya quédate quieta – Me pidió una de las maquilladoras – Por favor.

\- Vale, Vale, pero ah, deja que duele – le respondí cuando me peinaba. El peinado era demasiado elaborado, trenzas, mechones de colores, flores, era… demasiado.

\- bien trajiste las cintas que te pedí –

\- oh, demonios las cintas – me levante y me saque algunas cosas que tenía en la cabeza – voy por ellas, dame 5 minutos. Salí corriendo tal como estaba, ignorando el llamado de la joven. Corrí por las calles hasta llegar al orfanato, subí por la ventana, y busque en la habitación, revoloteando todo hasta que las encontré, salía de nuevo por la ventana cuando vi un gato, no era el mío, pero era hermoso, estaba en un techo cercano así que le seguí, y me quede acariciándolo un rato, cuando decidí volver, tuvieron que arreglarme de nuevo, vestirme, ponerme las alas que me tocaban usar esta vez y me prepararon para una sesión de fotos entre todos. Este momento me gustaba, mientras fingiera ser otra persona todo estaba bien porque no me gustaba que me tomaran fotos siendo yo misma. Los flashes, las cámaras, la escenografía y las posiciones dramáticas eran divertidas, era como si jugara.

\- ¿hay algún problema? – dije mientras acomodaba mis alas, faltaba poco para la puesta en escena, sería la primera vez que participaría en trapecio, antes lo habían hecho mis amigos y yo solo había mirado pero esta vez me dejarían participar

\- sí, la red de seguridad, no es muy segura – me dijo uno de los técnicos

\- pero el show debe continuar, ya vendimos las entradas, estamos por abrir – le exige Santiago.

\- pero es peligroso, que pasa si… -

\- son acróbatas experimentados, la mayoría que harán esto saben gimnasia –

\- si pero Carolina no lo es – salió en mi defensa Mónica, la novia de Diego – Santiago, será mejor que no participe, se puede caer –

\- NO. Yo quiero participar, puedo hacerlo, además el show debe continuar – dije enojada

\- ¿pero y si te caes? – protestaron

\- pues… volare, después de todo, siempre dices que parezco un ángel…

.

.

-bien, podemos hacerlo, hemos ensañado mucho para esto, sé que lo haremos bien – pusimos las manos al centro – 1, 2, 3 VAMOS – nos preparamos para cuando Santiago nos anunciara.

-NEON LIGHTS – Santiwinnie nos presentó, jaja ese apodo me gusta, tome un fuerte respiro, y salgo a escena. Todo está oscuro, pero cuando empiezo a cantar, una pequeña luz surge del techo, y da justo en mis alas, de seguro estaba dando un increíble espectáculo, y esto era lo que más me encantaba. Mis compañeros salieron y me ayudaron en el coro, Diego estaba a mi lado, el me ayudaría en el trapecio, el teatro estaba lleno hoy, tendremos buena paga.

Salte del escenario y me agarre de una de las sedas, las luces se apagaron, empezaba el verdadero espectáculo, todo estaba tranquilo, dentro de un rato tendría que saltar hacia la luna que estaba descendiendo, sentí una fuerte sacudida en mi arnés, me serviría como protección por si acaso, pero no le tome importancia ya que estaba pasando el momento importante. Cuando llego mi turno ya sentía el arnés algo flojo, pero sé que iba a aguantar, salte, di una voltereta en el trapecio y mi mano nunca llego a sujetar la de Indiana.

Me sentí caer, mi arnés se había roto y no podía hacer nada, no debía gritar porque alarmaría a los presentes y eso generaría perdidas, no se debía arruinar el espectáculo, pero seré sincera, caer desde esa altura debería ser doloroso. Abrí los ojos lo máximo que pude entonces… me quede ahí. Levitando. Lo estaba haciendo otra vez, odiaba esto, no sé por qué pasaba, no me gustaba esto, de seguro debía estar enferma, quería gritar con todas mis fuerzas, ya que estar así me dolía pero no podía, no me salía la voz, pude examinar las caras de sorpresa del público, eso me hizo sentir ¿mal?.

Uno de los actores que vestían de pájaros me llevo a donde debía estar y cortamos la presentación lo más rápido que se pudo. Me sacaron aprisa del escenario y empezaron a discutir

-¡¿PERO QUE PASO AFUERA?!

\- Carolina ¿estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?

\- ¡¿qué le paso al arnés?!

\- YA CALMENSE… - se quedaron en silencio mientras me miraban – estoy bien, no pasó nada, el armes está bien fue lo que detuvo mi caída – mentí, a pesar de que logre convencer a la mayoría sabía que no lo había logrado con Diego. Me dirigí a mi camerino, me quite el maquillaje, deshice el peinado, y revise el armes… si estaba roto, la cuerda se rompió, me di una ducha rápida y aliste mi ropa, cuando iba entrando a la sala en donde siempre nos reuníamos después de la actuación, a veces a comer o hablar, pero yo iba a recibir mi paga e irme, hoy no fue un buen día, lo volví a hacer, volví a mostrar mis poderes, volví a ser… un fenómeno.

\- creo que no debíamos dejar que participará. Pudo lastimarse

\- si pero ya paso y está bien

\- no está bien, ella nunca lo ha estado, desde que la conocimos – me quede un momento, escuchando el incómodo silencio – oye ¿Cómo vamos con el asunto C?

\- bien, creo que si reunimos un poco más de dinero podremos mandarla a un colegio para setiembre, espero… pero aun así es complicado – dijo la voz de Kattrina, la hermana menor de Feliks, ambos de origen ruso, eran grandes gimnastas, el me habían enseñado casi todo lo que sabía respecto a acrobacias, y Kattrina a historia, ella era maestra. Ambos habían venido a probar suerte en Inglaterra.

\- ¿Qué es complicado? – Salí de mi escondite - ¿Qué significa eso de mandarme a un colegio?

\- Carolina… eh, mira, sabes que no es bueno que escuches conversaciones de adultos –

\- me importa una mierda, ahora explíquense ¿Qué quieren hacer?

\- te queremos pagar una educación, cumplirás 11 pronto y es necesario que inicies el colegio – sermoneo Diego.

\- no… NO. No iré

\- ya está decidido

\- no son mis padres, no pueden pagarme una colegiatura y lo saben, a duras penas podemos mantener a flote el teatro, y con el dinero que están reuniendo podemos pagar esa deuda que llevamos atrasada meses – mire a todo mi elenco, a mis amigos, a mi… mi… - chicos, yo sé que de verdad quieren apoyarme, pero no necesito esto, y no quiero que gasten el dinero que llevamos tanto tiempo recaudando en eso ¿vale? Tenemos que pagar las deudas, y no necesito estudiar, yo… - sinceramente, era muy mala con los sentimientos, y ver todos esos ojos mirándome con tristeza, viendo que me negaba a que me ayudaran, me… me hacía sentir mal. Muy mal – se me hace tarde, y debo irme

Santiago se fue un momento y regreso con mi paga, habíamos ganado una buena cantidad, aunque no lo suficiente. Cogí algunas cosas de la mesa en donde había algo de comida, me despedí y espere a que Diego saliera para que me acompañara, podía irme sola, pero el siempre insistía. Bajamos por las calles en silencio, yo sujeta a mi bolso del teatro en donde llevaba algunas cosas, no íbamos con la moto, al parecer creo que se quedarían hasta tarde en dicho lugar.

-ellos son buenos, solo quieren lo mejor para ti.

\- sí, pero lo mejor para mí no es una escuela.

\- ¿y que piensas hacer cuando crezcas? Dime… necesitas una educación, todos ahí han tenido una educación que prefieran no ejercer su carrera es diferente… Carolina, ya no eres una niña. Eres lo suficientemente madura para elegir, pero no puedes rechazar eso, lo hacen porque te quieren

\- lo sé, pero… sabes que no puedo, ni siquiera tengo papeles, o los tenia, pero ya no, nadie va a aceptarme, sabes lo que hice. No soy tan inocente como ellos creen. Y tú lo sabes, como también sabes que no me aceptarían, que me echarían de ahí por mis antecedentes – sé que él quería responderme, pero no encontraba palabras – ya llegamos, me tengo que ir, si la vieja bruja te descubre tendrás problemas. Nos vemos mañana – le di un beso en la mejilla y subí por la ventana.

Tire la bolsa por ahí, debajo del escritorio y me avente a la cama, me dolía horriblemente la cabeza, lo mejor sería dormir así, si, eso hare.

-ABRE LA PUERTA, MOCOSA – ¡¿es que acaso no podía dejarme en paz por un par de minutos?! Me levante a abrirle. Una mujer que alguna vez fue pelirroja me miraba a través de sus falsas pestañas, olía a alcohol, de seguro estaba ebria otra vez. Prescott nunca dejaría ese vicio. A veces llegaba a tanto su borrachera que se confundía con su propio nombre o apellido. No me extrañaría que le dijeran otro nombre.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - entro en la habitación, casi cayendo de bruces en el suelo

\- ¿dónde está mi dinero? – Puse los ojos en blanco y la ignore, me agarro con fuerza del brazo - ¿Dónde está?

\- no lo tengo, hoy no hubo paga – pero el bulto debajo de la cama me delato, saco de ella la bolsita oscura en donde tenía mi paga de hoy, vacío el contenido en su mano y empezó a contarlo

\- no es mucho, otras veces hubo mas

\- no fue una buena noche. Lárgate ahora.

\- no me trates así, recuerda que gracias a mí no vives en la calle.

\- créeme que prefiero vivir en la calle, es mejor.

\- no me hables así, sabes que aún me debes como 3 meses de atraso, y no te preocupes que cuando tengas 14 te echo a la calle, tal y como te encontré, sin nada. Ja, y seguirás pagándome porque cada día que pasa me debes más.

\- ¿cómo sabes que no me iré?

\- porque tienes palabra, eso es lo que más te perjudica… no te quedaste aquí como te dije, vinieron unos señores que preguntaron por ti, al parecer querían verte, de seguro les hace falta un nuevo fenómeno en su circo

\- ¿entonces vinieron por ti? – Sonreí de lado, era tan fácil burlarse ella – ¿Qué querían?

\- yo que sé, bueno… vendrán pronto, así que quiero que estés presentable, pero no tanto, porque aun necesito que me pagues. Que tengas una buena noche, fenómeno – tambaleando se fue y azoto con fuerza la puerta. Me volví a sentar en la cama viendo la bolsita vacía, me quite los zapatos y saque del izquierdo unas cuantas libras, no eran mucho, pero tal vez podría darme un almuerzo decente mañana, claro que si no lo usaba para desayunar. Me cambie de ropa y me fui a la cama.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Genial, por los mil y un demonios, me estaba muriendo de hambre, esto es una putada muy gorda.

Que horrible, sino comía algo de seguro me muero. Arriba en los techos, oculta, en un lugar alejado del sol, puedes ver a las personas preocupadas por sus propias cosas, ajenas a lo que pasa, parecen robotizadas, los hombre hablando por sus móviles, preocupados por la deuda que tienen que pagar, las amas de casas, preocupadas por que van a cocinar el día de hoy, que si el precio subió o bajo. Cada un encerrado en su monótono mundo. Vi la tienda abrirse, un hombre de trajes negro entraba en ella, espere un rato y seguí mirando, en su mano llevaba una bolsa de galletas… no cualquier galleta, era chispas de chocolate. Mis favoritas. Sé que no debía hacerlo, pero tenía hambre y… y el de seguro puede comprar más.

Me puse una de las máscaras que tengo del teatro y me deslice hasta quedar a la altura de aquel oscuro hombre. En un movimiento rápido, le arranque la bolsa y me di a la fuga, corrí y corrí, voltee y el hombre me perseguía, sí que era rápido pero yo me conocía estas calles como la palma de mi mano, seguí corriendo, usando a las personas como bloqueo pero nada, parecía que ese hombre era una sombra, me seguí a donde fuera. Pase a un callejón y WOW. ¿De dónde mierda había salido? Lo había dejado atrás, no podía ir tan rápido, pasarme y no darme cuenta, empezó a pelear conmigo por la bolsa, era alto, cabello negro y muy grasoso que le caía como cortinas por la cara aunque ahora que forcejeaba se despeinaba, ropa negra ¿acaso venia de un funeral? Sus ojos negros, casi como sin vida, sus finos labios y piel cetrina le daban un aspecto de vampiro, tal vez lo era. Solo así me explico que pudo seguirme.

-suéltalo, pequeña ladrona

\- suéltalo tú, yo lo necesito más – le arranque la bolsa, pero él me arranco la máscara negra, no sé si pudo ver mi cara, pero de seguro se ganó una expresión de terror por mi parte. Nunca había atacado de esa forma, pero a veces era necesario. Me zafe de él y seguí corriendo hasta que lo perdí cuando me subí a un alambrado, subí a un techo y seguí corriendo, saltando y esquivando lo que estaba frente a mí, sin importarme si alguien me seguía. Me detuve después de un rato a tomar aire. Me dolían las piernas, pero bueno al menos tendría una recompensa por esto, estoy segura de que las galletas están… - NO ESTAN, la bolsa está rota. OH DEMONIOS, ME LLEGA A LA M*#% . Puto hambre. Puto dinero. Putas galletas. Puto hombre. Puto TODO –

Después de gritar como histérica un rato, supe que no servía llorar sobre la leche derramada. Pero no me podía quitar de la cabeza ese enojo.

.

.

Era patético. Era súper patético. No podía salir de la puñetera habitación, estaba encerrada como una alondra, quería poder abrir mis alas e irme, pero no podía, Prescott decía que hoy volverían esos señores, y que debía recibirlos, es que acaso no podían morir y no molestarme. Termine de cepillar mi cabello, mis mechones de colores se sentaban en el mar rubio que era. No me los había pintado, simplemente un día desperté con ellos. Me acomode bien la ropa por millonésima vez, no entendía eso de arreglarse, pero si me iban a ver, tendría que intimidarlos lo suficiente para no volver. Y espero que mi apariencia funcione, sino solo me tomaría una pérdida de tiempo. Aunque debo admitir me veía muy cool.

Tocaron la puerta, ellos debían estar ahí, me senté al frente de la ventana, en donde la luz no me daba mucho ya que la bloqueaba, me senté de una forma intimidante acariciando al gato que tenía sobre mi regazo, mire por última vez mi reflejo, pálida, con los ojos oscuros y un verde brillante, mirada intimidante y el ceño fruncido, labios finos y rojizos, los mechones de colores, lo único que había hecho era peinarme, tenían razón, no necesitaba maquillaje. Deje el espejo en la mesita – pasen – mi voz era un tanto… misteriosa.

Entraron dos figuras, ambas eran altas, creo que los he visto en algún lado, pero no lo recuerdo. El primer hombre era muy viejo, muy, muy viejo. O eso es a mi parecer, tenía el cabello largo y cano, una barba un tanto larga y lisa, muy bien estilizado y con ropa un tanto formal, aunque parecían esos abuelos que alimentan palomas, por favor no te rías ante este pensamiento.

El segundo… TU, ¡era el hombre de ayer! Me encontró… ¡oh demonios, me encontró! Sus ojos negros y frio, parecían aburridos hasta que se agrandaron como platos al verme, sin duda, casi tan sorprendido como yo, sus finos labios formaron una mueca, y me fulminaba con la mirada, claro que los dos podíamos jugar a ese juego.

-buenos días, mi nombre es Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, un placer en conocerla – extendí mi mano al igual que él, había pedido dos sillas extras. Albus y el otro hombre se sentaron frente a mí, ninguno de ellos hablaba, la tensión era grande, Albus no dejaba de sonreír mientras que el otro solo permanecía con esa mueca.

\- ¿y su amigo "el alegre"?

\- … mi nombre es Snape. Severus Snape – no me tendió la mano.

\- mi nombre es Please. Bitch Please – solo lo solté, Severus Snape levanto una ceja sarcástica y murmuro "chistosita" tratando de que no nos diéramos cuenta. El anciano quería reírse, pero no lo hizo – mucho gusto, mi nombre es Carolina, ¿que los trae por aquí hoy?

\- pues Srta. Carolina, quisiera comunicarle algo importante, esto no es fácil de decir, así que espero que… - empezó a aburrirme

\- podría ir directo al grano. Me gusta que las cosas sean rápidas – dije examinando con la mirada a los dos. Albus tenía ojos azules claros y llenos de vida, sonrisa cálida y de seguro era un abuelo muy divertido y consentidor. En cambio Severus era un hombre frio, de ojos negros sin vida, el cabello cayendo en cortinas negras, y la piel cetrina… este hombre debía ser vampiro, de eso no había ninguna duda.

\- bien… Severus y yo…

\- ya sé, no pueden tener hijos y quieren adoptar – levante una ceja sarcástica y una sonrisa de lado, el hombre que se llamaba Severus Snape casi salta de su asiento. Irritado.

\- no, no, claro que no… veras Caroline, sabemos que eras una niña con un gran talento, que eres algo diferente a los demás, que tienes unas habilidades que muy pocas personas poseen. Nosotros venimos de Hogwarts, que es una institución que recibe a personas como tu

\- no estoy loca, lo que sea que les hayan dicho, deber ser mentira. Prescott me odia, y lo que sea que les dijo ¡es mentira!

\- Hogwarts, no es una institución psiquiátrica - ¿acaso querían que les creyera esa mentira? Si dos hombres vienen a tu habitación, diciendo que eres diferente y te quieren llevar a un lugar "especial" ¿no quieren decir que estás loca? – Severus y yo somos profesores. El enseña ahí, y yo soy el director. Sabemos Caroline que eres diferente, y eso no es malo, sabemos que posees ciertas habilidades. Por ejemplo – miro por la habitación - no creo que haya sido tu intención dejar las marcas de tus botas en el techo – mire donde el menciono, si recuerdo eso. No sé qué paso que por alguna extraña razón, mis botas se habían ido caminando solas – sé que tal vez no entiendas, pero veo que tienes la suficiente madurez para entender. Tú, Carolina, eres una bruja.

\- no creo que sea algo que esperen que le digan a uno – por un momento, quise reírme en serio, pero no lo hice, no sé si era por el impacto de la noticia, o que ellos supieran mi secreto

\- de seguro te ha pasado que cuando te enojas o te asustas, pierdes el control y pasan cosas raras, es normal, es tu magia, y al igual que nosotros, eres de sangre mágica, puedes hacer grandes cosas Carolina

\- ¿cuántos años tienes? – Snape por primera hablaba

\- 10, bueno cumplo 11 el próximo mes

\- bien, estas en la edad precisa para poder entrar en Hogwarts, la escuela de Magia y Hechicería, les da una educación gratuita a todos los magos y brujas, queremos llevarte y que te nos unas, todo será gratis, podrás aprender a controlar tus poderes, como usarlos, vivirás ahí lo que duren la clases y volverás en verano. ¿Qué dices?

-… … ¿Cómo sé que no es una broma? ¿Cómo sé que no me están mintiendo?

\- Severus – el hombre se levantó y chasqueo los dedos, mi ropero ardió en llamas, no podía ser, ahí guardaba mis cosas, todo se… no. Las llamas se apagaron con otro chasquido, me levante corriendo y abrí de par en par el ropero… todo estaba igual, tal y como antes - ¡¿Qué mierda paso?! – Me aleje rápidamente de ellos – esperen… yo he visto este truco antes. ¡¿Quién les ayudo?! ¡¿Dónde están los artilugios que usan para esto?! Trabajo en el teatro, ayudo con estos trucos, obviamente sé que han usado algo, se cómo se hacen

\- no es ningún truco - la voz de Snape era como un susurro, pero se entendía claramente, como un seseo. Una serpiente. Miro a mi peluche de conejo, que estaba sobre mi cama y lo cogió.

\- ¡deja eso ahí! – le saco la cabeza… iba a atacarlo en ese momento, cuando con un simple y gracia movimiento de mano, se reparó solo y levito hacia su lugar – yo… yo no sé quién los haya mandado, pero… pero, váyanse, lárguense de aquí, nadie les dio permiso para espiarme y saber quién soy, LARGUENSE… ¡YA! – los eche a la fuerza de ahí, tal vez reaccione muy fuerte, tal vez los he lastimado, pero… ellos no debían buscarme. Tal vez lo olviden y pueda seguir con mi vida tranquila, y seguir fingiendo que soy una "persona normal".

\- y ahora… ¿Qué voy a hacer? – le pregunte al gato mientras miraba a mi peluche, como nuevo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

No iría al teatro hoy, estaba cansada, anoche no había dormido nada. Me senté en el techo de una tienda. El toldo me protegía del sol y me daba una vista espectacular del atardecer. No había salido en todo el día, necesitaba aire y reorganizar mis pensamientos. No podía ser que dos extraños hubiesen llegado y pusieran mi vida de cabeza. Pero al parecer. Si lo era.

-un hermoso atardecer ¿verdad? – la voz detrás de mí me sorprendió, pero me sorprendió mas que el hombre de brillantes ojos azules se sentara a mi lado, su cabello cano estaba más largo, y llevaba una túnica, se veía muy raro. Me miro a través de sus gafas de media luna. Examinándome – no tienes por qué irte o asustarte –

\- ¿Qué… que es lo que quiere?

\- muchas cosas… como no tener preocupaciones, no tener que volver a comer en la casa de Snape, no es un hombre que tenga variedad de comidas; quisiera un par de calcetines nuevos, casi no me regalan eso, en realidad, quiero muchas cosas, pequeñas y simples, pero… me gustaría más, que no te asustaras en este momento

\- no lo estoy

\- no… si lo estas, tratas de negarlo y tratar de ser fuerte. No dejando salir tus sentimientos, pero te digo un secreto. Eso lastimas al fin de cuentas

\- ¿Qué quiere decirme con todo eso? ¿Para que esta aquí?

\- creo que te asustamos hace un par de días, no era nuestra intención. Solo vengo a volver a ofrecerte estudiar en Hogwarts

\- ya les dije que no lo quiero, no quiero nada que me recuerde que soy… diferente

\- no puedes negar lo que eres, es como si te negaras a tu arte. Y sé cómo te gusta el teatro. Eres increíble en el trapecio, y de seguro en actuando o dibujando, eres toda un artista. Pero también sé que el arnés se rompió. Y no puedes negar eso. Como tampoco puedes negar que eres una bruja

\- no lo soy, soy como cualquier otra persona normal.

\- se lo que te paso antes. Entiendo que tengas miedo a ser rechazada y sé que no volverás a confiar en otra persona como yo que dice que representa un colegio, ya te paso una vez y aun te duele lo que te hicieron, pero entiende que no todos somos así. Jamás te haríamos daño, es lo último que queremos que le pase a un estudiante

\- ¡¿Por qué tanto interés en mí?! Si dice que no soy la única que tiene estos poderes ¿porque no va y los recluta a ellos en su colegio para magos?

\- ¿porque? ¿Porque No? Carolina, eres especial, incluso mucho más que cualquier otro mago de tu edad, y no pienses en ningún momento que lo hago por pena, quiero que entiendas, que tienes más magia y poder en tu dedo meñique, que cualquier otro, tal vez, incluso yo. Y eso lo has visto, y lo has comprobado, o es que acaso no recuerdas al niño de Francia, el que se cayó de las escaleras.

\- si lo recuerdo… pero ¿cómo sabes eso?

\- fue difícil encontrarte Carolina, no lo niego. Pero se muchas cosas sobre ti, todos nosotros, los que somos magos nacemos con un rastreador, que se activa cuando empezamos a hacer magia, tu liberas magia. Y mucha, por eso a veces sabemos que estás ahí, y luego te perdemos. Te han estado siguiendo, los del Ministerio de magia – debió haber visto mi confusión ya que me explico lo que era – y tu rastreador se activara completamente cuando cumplas 11, edad a la que debes estar estudiando en Hogwarts, porque si no es así y sigues liberando magia… cosas terribles podrían pasar

-… ¿qué clases de cosas?

\- es mejor no entrar en detalles, y no me pidas saber, sé que eres muy curiosa. Así que piénsalo. Tienes una mejor oportunidad de vida, puedes aprender y dominarte, empezar de nuevo y tal vez, llegar a saber quién eres. O puedes seguir aquí, robando galletas a profesores de pociones… tú decides… pasare otra vez por aquí en una semana. Así que piénsalo

Se levantó, seguí mirando el atardecer, no quería perdérmelo, me hacía sentir viva, pero cuando de repente voltee para ver si me miraba, el hombre ya se había ido, nadie podía irse tan rápido, era como si su hubiera… ¿desaparecido?

 **0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00**

 **Eso es todo por hoy, lamento el retraso, pero me gusto escribir esto, así que no se olviden de comentar, cualquier sugerencia, aquí abajito. En los comentarios. Plissss**

 **Miles de besos!**


	4. ese profesor, perfeccionista

Si algo significaba que Severus Snape saldría a divertirse con Lucius Malfoy toda la noche, quiere decir que Severus Snape SALDRIA A DIVERTIRSE TODA LA NOCHE.

Ahora estaba tirado en su cama. Había llegado no hace más de 5 horas, totalmente despeinado y mal vestido. Esa noche el licor había abundado, festejando el regreso del Señor Tenebroso. Lucius Malfoy había invitado a su amigo de toda la vida a pasar una noche divertida y que sería olvidada pronto como todas las otras veces. Ambos se retiraron cuando sus bolsillos estuvieron muy gastados.

Ocho en punto de la mañana el despertador sonó. Snape lo apago… con un Reducto. Sin duda la resaca de anoche lo tenía con un humor de mil diablos. Se quedó un rato más en la posición en la que estaba. Repaso mentalmente las actividades que tenía para hoy.

Aún tenía el problema de la niña esa. La ladrona. Al parecer irían hoy día para ver su respuesta ante la propuesta. Aunque para él había sido más que claro. Esa niña era un problema, no entendía porque Albus Dumbledore quería a alguien como ella estudiando ahí. Estaba indignado de la forma en como ella lo había tratado. Nadie que no quisiera morir lo habría tratado así. Mucho menos robado. Y esa niña había logrado todo eso en menos de 24 horas. Era una irrespetuosa, maleducada, ladrona, egoísta y de seguro un sinfín de cosas más. Sinceramente no quería volver a verla nunca más en su vida pero ahora tenía que ir en la tarde a buscar a la "señorita" para rogarle que fuera al colegio a aprender hacerle la vida imposible. ¿Es que acaso estaba siendo castigado por algo?

Se levantó y preparo algo que le bajara la resaca. Sin duda tenía que negarse a salir con Malfoy. Aunque siempre lo convencía. No sabía con certeza si Narcisa Malfoy sabía de eso. Pero no era su problema. El verdadero problema de Snape es que ahora que Voldemort había regresado tenía que volver a cumplir la función de espía solo que con más riesgo a ser descubierto. La infinidad de crucios que había recibido hace unos días cuando fue a reunirse con su Lord era insoportables. El único consuelo que tenía es que él no había sido el único que había tenido ese castigo, aunque la rabia lo invadía cada vez que se acordaba de que Peter Pettigrew sonreía mientras el Lord lo castigaba a él y los demás Mortifagos. Se las iba a pagar. Claro que no en este momento pero lo iba a pagar.

Ahora solo debía sentarse a esperar a ver si la damita esa quería ir a la escuela. Que gran pérdida de tiempo. Además de eso, tenía que reportarse al cuartel general de la Orden. Si algo le odiaba más que las reuniones. Eran las reuniones con personas a las que odiaba. Todo por la seguridad de Potter. Ya estaba perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces el pelinegro se había metido en problemas. Y tendría que encontrarse con Black, quien para él, todo lo que hacía su ahijado estaba bien. Solo le quedaba lamentarse de su destino.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La semana para Carolina pasaba normal, no había tenido ningún indicio de magia por parte de ella, ni de los profesores que pusieron su vida "perfecta" de cabeza. Se había pasado noches enteras pensando en esa oferta, pero no sabía si aceptar. Era tentadora, un buen negocio. Pero podría perjudicarla más de lo que la ayudaría. Y ¿cómo explicarles a sus compañeros de teatro? Quienes creían que ella era una persona normal. Que gran dilema se llevaba la pequeña rubia.

-Carolina… Carolina… ¡CAROLINA! – la dulce voz de Eddie la saco de su cavilación. Se había olvidado del ensayo que tenían. Todos la miraban. Puso los ojos en blanco y se paró derecha murmurando un "lo siento" – estas algo distraída hoy… ah, de nuevo chicos. Rápido, Rápido. Va… 5, 6, 7, 8. Aplausos – otra vez tuvo que hacer los pasos señalados, estirando las piernas para la parte en que cambiaban de sitio con los otros bailarines – 1, 2, 3, 4. Crucen. 5, 6, 7, 8. Y patada – ella hacia algo que lejanamente podría llamarse bailar. Por eso siempre la ponían atrás en los números musicales – por favor Caroline, con ánimo. Así como cuando bailas flamenco – volvió a dar otra patada, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. La pobre rubia ni siquiera sabía bailar un vals sin el riesgo de pisar a alguien.

\- es que el flamenco es fácil… al menos para mí. Estos bailes rusos no se comparan – este era el quinto ensayo del número musical en la obra que se estrenaría… EN UN MES. La pobre apenas podía soportar tener que usar el traje para la parte del baile. Según todos, ella se veía enteramente adorable con eso. Pero eso era lo que no quería. Odiaba que le dijeran linda, adorable y…

\- vamos princesa, levanta esos brazos

\- no me llames así – espero a que uno de los chicos la cargara como a las demás para hacer el numerito que volvía locos a la mitad de los bailarines. Dieron las 3. Mentalmente, Carolina agradecía al tiempo.

\- bien… pues mañana continuamos, vayan a darse un baño. Apestan – se reían pero algunos se quedaron tomando agua o conversando – Carolina, esta es la quinta vez que te digo, esfuérzate un poquito mas

\- para ti es fácil, tú vives de esto. Naciste para bailar. Mis pasos son demasiado tambaleantes. Tengo tanta gracia como Santiago pasado de copas. Por favor, no me hagas bailar

\- eso debes discutirlo con Santiago. Él está a cargo y nos falta bailarines, solo bailas una vez, no sé de qué te quejas

\- es que me duele hacer ese baile ruso. Patada y salto, patada y salto. Es complicado.

\- pero te ves adorable en el traje – otra vez esa palabra. Ese trajecito consistía prácticamente en una remera blanca de cuello alto, unas pantimedias de algodón blanco. Un saco grande, que me llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, muy entallado y de color azul, la falta era suelta lo cual hacia ondas al girar. Unos guantes y un gorro tradicional ruso.

\- Carolina, por favor puedes venir. Tenemos que hablar – Diego me hablo desde la puerta, tenía algo en las manos. Me saco del salón de ensayo hacia la sala en donde siempre nos reuníamos todo el elenco. Todos estaban ahí. Me miraban preocupados. Nunca me había sentido tan… ¿observada? – bien, nos acaba de llegar la correspondencia. Te llego una carta, es de una institución. Creemos que es un colegio. Pero no la hemos abierto. Según dice es de un tal Hogwarts – me entrego la carta, pero no quise abrirla. Aunque ellos me obligaron. No en la carta no había nada sobre magia, no había nada sobre encantos ni ninguna cosa. Había una especie de folleto con varias indicaciones. Un par de fotos de los paisajes. Como una escuela común y corriente. Sin duda la carta estaba más dirigida a mis amigos no magos que a mí.

\- dice… dice que gane una beca para estudiar en Hogwarts. Una escuela localizada cerca de Escocia. Todo es gratis, me darán alojamiento, materiales y comida. Prácticamente me están regalando la educación.

\- eso es increíble Carolina, es tu oportunidad para una vida mejor. Tienes que ir.

\- esperen. Nunca he oído de una escuela así – interviene Kattrina, que es profesora – ¿y si es falsa? ¿Y son… son secuestradores?

\- que se te queme la boca

\- no lo creo. Pero puede haber una posibilidad – dice Indiana – ¿y si a mí me llegaran a secuestrar?

\- te devuelven por feo – algunos empezaron a reírse pero Mary los callo de un grito.

\- no juguemos con eso, es muy serio.

\- no es falso… hace una semana me fueron a ver un par de representantes. Y me dieron esta oportunidad. Es un buen negocio. Todo es gratis, pero… no voy a ir – les conteste mirando el folleto falso. Estoy segura de que Hogwarts no era así.

\- pero… ¿porque no? Es una gran oportunidad y nadie te engaña a ti. Si dices que es verdadero es verdadero. No lo entiendo. Te dan todo eso y no lo aceptaras.

\- no… es mi última palabra. No voy a ir. No lo entienden. No puedo irme, no quiero ir. No es como esta en ese folleto, no… no quiero pasar encerrada en ese colegio durante todo un año, yo… además está el teatro tengo que quedarme. No los quiero dejar chicos. Y esa es mi última palabra, no voy a ir. Ya les había dejado muy en claro a esos dos que no iría, ahora mandan esto para que me convenzan pero no lo harán. Ya lo decidí… ahora tengo que… iré a ver si ya pario la marrana –

Sin duda estaba desesperada respecto al tema, cada dos por tres, los chicos del teatro trataban de convencerla pero la respuesta era siempre la misma. NO. Pero… cada vez que le preguntaban, la duda iba aumentando y a ese paso ya no sabría qué es lo que quería.

Los días pasaban y pronto el teatro se preparó para presentar otro espectáculo. No sería el número musical que tanto ensayaban. Sino otra obra que por tantas veces practicarla. Los actores se lo sabían de memoria. Cada uno corría de aquí a allá. Tenían diez minutos para salir a escena y los nervios de no haber ensayado lo suficiente afloraban. Ninguno se esperaría que su artista estrella se pusiera nerviosa esa vez ya que con esa obra inicio su carrera teatral.

-¿dónde están mis orejas? ¿Dónde están? – corría Neil buscando sus orejas que las tenía en la cabeza, lo que en verdad le faltaba era la cola y el reloj.

\- ¿está bien mi maquillaje? ¿Dónde diablos esta mi corona?

\- espera que aún no acabo con el vestido.

\- eh, mis líneas. Olvide mis líneas – de aquí a allá, el detrás de escena era un caos. La pequeña rubia se acomodaba el lazo negro encima de la cabeza. Se ponía un poco más de maquillaje en los ojos, como siempre. Y le daba los toques finales a su vestido.

\- vaya. Que desorden. ¿Cómo vais? – Ese acento español la saco de su ensoñación al mirarse al espejo - ¿no crees que es una cantidad muy generosa de sombra de ojos?

\- no… sabes siempre me encanto ese sombrero – se lo acomodo sobre la peluca anaranjada y también ajusto la pajarita de colores – ya está. ¿Listo para salir?

\- siempre lo estoy – y era una suerte que así fuera ya que el encargado del teatro los decía que debían entrar de una vez – suerte, sales primera – le dio un beso en la frente. Lo cual la incomodo, no le gustaba que la tocaran y mucho menos las muestras de afecto hacia ella. Salió junto con Kiara al escenario. Santiago empezó a narrar la obra. Ellas se ubicaron en su lugar correspondiente y el telón se alzó.

\- _"Alicia estaba aburrida de estar sentada bajo aquel árbol, junto a su hermana mayor. Las lecciones de Geografía la aburrían. Y se preguntaba de que sirve un libro sin dibujos"_ – se oye la voz del narrador.

 **\- esto es aburrido. ¿De qué sirve un libro sin dibujos? No entiendo como te pueden gustar -**

 **\- por favor Alicia. Tienes que aprenderte esto. Así que presta atención. Como decía… junto a España podemos encontrar a Portugal, cuya capital es Lisboa. Y a Francia, cuya capital es Paris… -**

\- _"la joven Alicia se aburría mas cada segundo. Empezaba a darle sueño e imaginaba criaturas que hablaban y vestían ropa elegante, con el único fin de distraer su mente. De pronto escucho algo. De los arbustos vio nada más y nada menos que un conejo que corría velozmente"_ –

 **\- oh. Un conejo con chaleco y reloj… -** dijo aburrida.

 **\- llego tarde. Llego tarde. Tarde, tarde, tarde. La duquesa me castigara. Y la reina hará mi cabeza rodar** – murmura el conejo blanco.

Carolina examinaba al público. Sí que había venido regular gente, en especial niños. Se sabía los diálogos al revés y al derecho que casi no lo repaso. Seguía mirando mientras esperaba su turno de hablar cuando algo entre el público la paralizó por completo. Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape estaban en la cuarta fila y ambos tenían sus ojos en ella. El mago de gafas de media luna alzo la mano y le saludo. Eso la desconcertó por completo. Millones de preguntas se formaban en su cabeza y la rabia de que ellos la siguieran molestando se apodero de ella que olvido en donde estaba y en que escena estaba.

 **-"…** _Y Alicia se levantó. Corriendo. A seguir al pequeño animal… … y se levantó. Rápidamente… … y Alicia, la niña de vestido azul y delantal blanco se levantó y fue corriendo detrás del conejo, llamándole_ "

Si no fuese por el codazo que le propino Kiara y un par de llamadas del equipo técnico detrás del telón, Carolina se hubiese quedado toda la obra en la misma posición – __ **Señor Conejo. Señor Conejo, espéreme por favor** _ **–**_ se levantó y se puso a correr. Rápidamente las escenas avanzaron. Nadie le había preguntado nada, ya que creían que era que se había olvidado de pronto, por no haber ensayado. Mas cuando llego a la escena de la fiesta del té, Diego Avellaneda quien hacia el papel del sombrerero la trataba de interrogar en las pausas.

-¿qué te sucede? – dijo mientras fingía servir el té.

\- han venido. Están en el público – le murmura **– no tiene sentido. Si no sabe la respuesta a su tonto acertijo, pues no debería preguntar –** la escena siguió con normalidad al igual que las otras. La función acabo. El público aplaudió y pronto el teatro se vacío. Los actores se reunieron detrás de escena. Se felicitaban, recogían todo, se limpiaban el maquillaje y comían los panecillos que estaban en la mesa.

\- explícame bien ¿Quién estaba en el público? – le pregunto Diego, que estaba al otro lado de los vestidores quitándose el sombrero. Estaban todos presentes y se mantenían en silencio. Cuando esos dos peleaban era como si se desatara una tempestad – dime Caroline.

\- eran esos hombres que te conté. Los representantes de aquel colegio. No sé que hacían aquí, les dije que no les quería ver. Ya saben que no iré, creo que se los deje muy en claro – ella se despeinaba con las manos. Se quitaba los accesorios y los zapatos negros - ¿cómo se atrevieron a venir?

\- yo los invite – intervino Santiago – junto con el equipo le escribí una carta y se la mande por correo a la dirección que aparecía detrás del folleto. Estaba preocupado que no vinieran.

\- ¿PORQUE DEMONIOS HICISTEIS ESO? – Ella le lanzo su zapato – TE DIJE CLARAMENTE QUE NO QUERIA.

\- siéntete agradecida. Te estamos ayudando a que no desperdicies esta oportunidad. Queremos lo mejor para ti – la puerta se abrió y entraron los dos magos. Felicitaron al grupo teatral por tan exquisita obra. Aunque volvieron a encender la mecha de odio cuando Snape menciono el desliz que tuvo la rubia.

\- aunque… a pesar de hacer el papel de una niña. Tenía la esperanza que Caroline pudiera ser más profesional y no quedarse como una estatua – Mónica la tuvo que agarrar del brazo ya que la mencionada quería arrojarle el otro zapato. Volvieron a presentar la propuesta. A cada palabra que salía de la boca del director, la propuesta se volvía más tentadora. Cualquiera persona habría aceptado sin pensarlo. La única que no lo hacía era ella. Quien otra vez la volvió a negar.

\- bueno… veo que mis intentos son en vano. Lamento haberla molestado señorita Caroline. Que tenga una buena noche y mis felicitaciones por la maravillosa puesta en escena – se retiraron sin decir otra palabra.

\- en serio no sé lo que te pasa. Desperdicias esa oportunidad que puede ser tu futuro. Tratas a todos con indiferencia, con soberbia. Está bien que no quieras ir, pero no por eso trataras a las personas así. Esos dos hombres viajaron desde muy lejos solo para verte. ¿Porque? Porque saben que eres especial, como todos los que están aquí lo sabemos. Por favor, te suplico que no arruines esta oportunidad. No desperdicies tu futuro. Deja de ser tan pistanthrofobica y misantrópica por una vez en tu corta vida. Deja tu soberbia y acepta. Porque no es para el bien de nosotros. Sino para ti – le hablo fuerte Diego. Su amigo, su hermano. Carolina solo pudo poner su expresión más fría y negar con la cabeza. Suspiro. Quiso decirle algo, poder contradecir esas palabras, pero no podía. La verdad dolía, pero ella no lo demostraba. En cambio salió corriendo del teatro aun vestida como Alicia.

\- sabes eso fue una pérdida de tiempo. Nadie nunca me había tratado así. Nunca debí hacerte caso. No quiero volver a ver una criatura tan despreciable como ella – dijo indignado Severus.

\- por favor hijo. Está asustada y confundida, si supieras todo lo que la pobre ha pasado – iban a paso lento. Tal vez demasiado. Y eso exasperaba al pocionista que estaba acostumbrado a caminar con largas zancadas.

\- se puede saber que… - algo le corto.

\- SEÑOR DUMBLEDORE… SEÑOR SNAPE – la niña apareció detrás de una pared. Ambos se voltearon a verla. Despeinada y descalza. Con el vestido de la obra y jadeante, se enderezo hasta quedar erguida tratando de parecer más alta - … si iré. Acepto su propuesta de ir a Hogwarts… pero más vale que obtenga todo lo que me prometió y más. Porque si no, tomare mis cosas y me iré – dijo tratando de no enredarse con su lengua ya que hablaba velozmente.

\- no te preocupes. Claro que será así. En dos días vendremos por ti. Tenemos que prepararte. Para Hogwarts – le dijo sonriente el director.

\- pero para entrar falta como más de un mes.

\- pero aun así. Debes aprender muchas cosas y pasar a un ambiente más… mágico. Venimos en dos días. Hasta entonces que pases una buena noche – ambos se dieron la vuelta, dejando a la jovencita con miles de preguntas que no pudo formular ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojo, ellos dos habían desaparecido ante ella.

\- sin duda, cada día me estoy volviendo más loca – se giró sobre sus talones y volvió sobre sus pasos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-sin duda los extrañare, pero prometo escribir pronto – la pequeña se despedía de sus inseparables amigos del teatro. Aquellas personas que a pesar de haber sido una extraña para ellos, la habían tomado bajo sus alas, como parte de ellos. Parte de esa rara familia. Les escribiría cada vez que pudieran y prometió ir a visitarlos. Además también había prometido dejar un sobre en el orfanato cada fin de mes, con el dinero correspondiente al pago que debía dar. Sin duda, aún tenía varias cosas que la retenían en ese barrio londinense. A su lado había una pequeña maleta marrón. En esa maleta llevaba toda su vida, desde que tenía uso de razón. Toda su vida estaba en ella. Todo lo que valía la pena tener y le hacía recordar quien era. Lo poco que era.

\- nos veremos pronto. Y si tienes problemas no dudes en venir.

\- los del teatro siempre nos cuidamos – la volvieron a abrazar cada uno. Claro que a ella le costó negarse. No quería herir sus sentimientos.

\- cuídate ¿sí? Pequeño angelito, por favor, no te metas en lios – Diego le beso la frente y la dejo partir.

Snape estaba afuera esperándola. No la había visto en todo el día, solo acudió al punto de reunión, después tendría que llevarla a ese restaurante en donde el director los esperaría. Cuando vio a la niña le pareció… inaceptable. El cabello suelto y despeinado. Los rizos cayendo sin ningún orden y esos horribles mechones de diversos colores. Los ojos verdes brillantes ante el sol de verano estaban rodeados por una capa fina de maquillaje. Los finos labios eran un rosado muy bonito, estos al menos eran naturales. Llevaba vaqueros viejos y una camiseta un tanto arrugada ¿acaso la chica no sabía lo que era planchar?... Vio que solo llevaba una maleta ¿esa vieja maleta era su triste vida?

-vaya… pensé que me acompañaría alguien con más… ¿estilo?... ja, claro que no es que me queje de tu estilo "parezco vampiro y de seguro voy a funerales a diario" – escupió sarcásticamente la joven rubia.

\- ¿perdiste una apuesta con esos mechones? Sabes parece que te hubiesen usado para pintar una pared – comenzó a caminar a largas zancadas sin esperar a la niña que se esforzaba por seguirle el paso. Sin duda la enemistad estaba declarada desde que se vieron. Avanzaron hasta dejar esa avenida y llegaron al restaurante. Snape se dio cuenta rápidamente que la niña no sabía comportarse ya que tocaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance. La encargada los llevo a la mesa indicada. Carolina saludo al director y se sentó con la misma gracia y finura que tenía para bailar.

-me tome la libertad de pedir sus platos. Espera que sean de su agrado – empezaron a comer con gracia y finura. Excepto Caroline que agarraba el primer utensilio que veía y comía con eso. Debía haber por lo mínimo como unos once cubiertos. Pero ella solo comía con uno. Snape no sabía que pensar de esa niña. Para el seguiría siendo inaceptable.

\- bien… ¿porque me llevan… a otro lugar… si… mmm… aún falta como un mes y medio? – mascullo mientras comía. Se lamio los dedos y siguió comiendo como si nunca lo hubiese hecho en la vida.

\- pues porque necesito que aprendas conceptos básicos y también como debes comportarte. Ya te dije que eres un poco más especial que los demás y quiero dominar esa parte. No queremos que pierdas el control. Por eso estuve buscando un tutor para ti durante esta semana.

\- espere… ¿Por qué buscaba un tutor si yo me pude haber negado?

\- entraremos en detalles después, por ahora tu quedaras bajo el cargo del tutor. Al haber aceptado venir a Hogwarts también aceptaste esto. Él te cuidara hasta que tengas una edad suficiente para valerte por ti misma. Te brindara ayuda en todo. Alojamiento, dinero, comida, materiales de estudio y contara para darte los permisos necesarios cuando estés allá. Y él es… Severus – dijo llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

\- ¡¿QUE?! – dijeron los dos a la vez golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

\- no puedes obligarme a vivir con ella.

\- yo no quiero vivir con un murciélago. Por favor esto no estaba en el trato. Es absurdo.

\- ¿crees que quiero vivir contigo?

\- deberías sentirte honrado de vivir conmigo.

\- por favor no peleen. Estamos en un lugar público. Bueno ya lo decidí, tendrán que vivir juntos y eso les vendrá bien a los dos, tal vez aprendan a llevarse bien. Lo lamento Severus pero no te podrás negar y tú ya aceptaste venir, así que no hay vuelta atrás – más rápido que lo que pueden decir muggle. Carolina ya estaba en la Hilandera. Todas las casas parecían iguales, descuidadas, sucias casi sin vida. A medida que se adentraba en ese lugar, los vecinos miraban por las cortinas como si espiaran, ella no creía que fueran personas amables. Pasaron por un pequeño parquecito descuidado que al parecer alguna vez tuvo juegos. Siguieron caminando por aquel lugar de mala muerte hasta llegar a una de las casas que a pesar de ser igual que el resto parecía ser la peor. Entraron rápidamente a la casa, la cual le pareció deprimente, en simples palabras.

\- bien, aquí te quedaras por el resto del verano. Porque no te instalas mientras yo voy a traerte unas cosas que compre para ti y creo que las necesitaras – sugirió el director – puedes pedirle a Severus que te muestre el lugar y te ayude a instalarte. Traten de llevarse bien – se metió en la chimenea y se desapareció entre las llamas verdes. A Caroline le costó no sorprenderse. Aunque sin duda el mago oscuro se dio cuenta.

\- ni creas que te enseñare el lugar. A partir de ahora vivirás bajo mis reglas. Mocosa insoportable.

\- ja, oblígame a hacerlo. Murciélago narizón.

\- insolente. ¿Cómo osas tratarme así en mi propia casa? Actriz sobreactuada.

\- mira – respiro dejando la maleta tirada por ahí – nunca, nunca te metas con mi arte. Cara de vela derretida.

\- si me atrevo. Mira niña, mientras vivas aquí, yo mando. "princesa"

La chiquita se volteo lentamente de donde estaba al más puro estilo del exorcista. Si algo odiaba era a ese hombre, pero odiaba más que le llamara princesa – No me llames PRINCESA… trate de ser amable, pero…. AHORA SI MALDITO, ME SACASTES EL DEMONIO – sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre Severus para atacarlo.

 _ **30 minutos después:**_

-ya regrese – Albus entraba por la chimenea, en sus manos traía algunas cosas de uso personal para la niña. Algo de ropa que había comprado por ahí, no sabía con certeza la talla pero eso podía darle por el momento. Cuando vio la escena en la sala de la casa, se le cayeron las cosas de las manos.

La niña agarraba de los pelos a Snape obligándolo a tratar de comer algo. La sala estaba totalmente destruida. Snape tenía signos de haber dado pelea ya que la niña estaba muy lastimada al igual que el pocionista.

-COME YA. Cuerpo de murciélago estreñido– el mago escupió lo que tenía en la boca y la tiro el piso castigándola. Agarro la varita que estaba a metros de distancia e hizo colgar a Caroline de cabeza por los aires.

\- ¡SEVERUS! Ya es suficiente – su voz era potente, estaba enojado. Ya no era el tierno ancianito que Carolina había visto antes – ahora bájala…– El hechizo desapareció y la niña cayo de cabeza - … con cuidado – termino lo que iba a decir. Sin duda estos dos terminarían matándose pronto.


	5. esos dos, conviven

**A continuación el capítulo que estaba esperando…**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Carolina recién llevaba tres días instalada ahí, pero ya deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir de aquella casa. No le molestaba que todas las ventanas estuvieran tapadas por las viejas cortinas. No le molestaba que siempre hubiese frío. No le molestaba estar encerrada al punto en que no viera el sol. La cosa que en verdad le molestaba tenía nombre, y ese nombre era Severus Snape.

 **\- muy bien, voy a salir. Necesitó que te quedes aquí y… ¡Despierta!-** le volvió a gritar. La niña estaba que se caía de sueño. Severus la había despertado a las 8 de la mañana. La jovencita estaba acostumbrada a levantarse a las 10 por lo mínimo. Aún estaba en pijama y ni siquiera se había terminado por completo el desayuno. Que no era más que pan con mermelada y té. Sin duda, un desayuno nutritivo.

 **\- ah ¡¿qué?!**

 **\- como té decía, voy a salir, quiero que limpies. Asea, arregla, ordena y prepara la comida. Yo vuelvo en unas horas. Quiero todo eso para cuando vuelva** \- se puso su capa de viaje.

 **\- oye, espera. Yo no soy tu criada. Además ¿porque debería limpiar lo que tú ensucias?**

 **\- porque no haces nada aquí. Además yo lo digo, estas bajo los reglas así que ponte a limpiar si quieres acabar para cuando regrese** \- sin decir más, se desapareció ante los ojos de la rubia ojiverde.

 **\- ¡¿PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CREE PARA MANDARME?! -** hizo una rabieta de niña de 6 años y cuando de calmó subió corriendo a sus habitaciones, para cambiarse y asearse **\- Caroline has esto. Caroline has lo otro** \- subía las escaleras imitando la voz de Snape.

Llegó hacia la habitación y se puso la ropa que el director le había dejado. Casi todos consistían en primeras blancas, cremas o grises. Y todas contaban con mangas largas y cuellos largos eran de algodón, así que no le hacían sentir calor. Había varios vestidos de niña, algunos eran de falda rectas y muy formales y otros tenían la falda holgada lo que creaba ondas al girar. Todos llegaban hasta las rodillas y eran de diversos colores y estampados. Pantimedias y zapatos. En total tenía 5 de cada prenda. Claro que le quedaba un poco holgado, pero no bastaba más que una pequeña cinta en la cintura para ajustarlos.

Se puso uno de esos "aburridos" conjuntos y se fue a hacer sus labores.

 **-estúpido Snape y su estúpida casa. Estúpidas reglas. Estúpido sillón** -dijo mientras se acercaba a limpiarlo. Saco un trapo y un plumero. Le pasaba quitándole el polvo - **¿así que te gusta este sillón? Pues mira lo que le hago al sillón, mira Snape -** mascullaba mientras lo pateaba con fuerzas, claro que la más lastimada era ella que el pobre mueble.

Por casualidad tocó con su mano el posabrazos del sillón. De inmediato ella se quedó paralizada mirando al vacío. Sus ojos verdes vieron una especie de espejismo, era Severus Snape sentado sobre el sillón, totalmente ebrio. Murmura un nombre mientras dormía. " _Lily, Lily_ ". ¿Quién sería Lily? ¿Acaso era su esposa? ¿Acaso era su hija? ¿Y si era su hermana?

Nunca se había interesado saber algo sobre la persona con quien vivía. Snape era un hombre adulto, puede ser que tuviera hermanos o estuviera casado o al menos que no haya tenido un hijo o hija. Puede que la tal Lily fuera su hermana o su esposa o su hija. Pero fuese lo que fuese, Lily debió ser muy importante en la vida de Severus, ya que se había emborrachado por ella.

La visión del pasado se acabó cuando ella retiró su mano del mueble. Puede que uno de los secretos más grandes de Carolina fuese ese, que podía ver el pasado, los recuerdos del pasado guardados por los objetos que vieron lo sucedido. No era la primera ni sería la última vez que vería algún recuerdo así. Su teoría era que sólo lo podía ver si es que era muy importante para la persona que salía en el recuerdo. Tal vez para Snape ese recuerdo era importante, y se había quedado en el sillón y ella lo vio. ¿Qué otros recuerdos estarían atrapados en esa vieja casa?

La curiosidad pudo más así que a medida que limpiaba más recuerdos veían. Y no todos eran de Snape, muchos eran de una mujer y hombre. Eileen y Tobías, respectivamente. ¿Quiénes serían ellos?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Snape miraba por la ventana. Escondido través de un hechizo, miraba a la joven hacer un par de maletas y meter a su gato de cara aplastada en una jaula. El no debería estar ahí vigilándola, ya que sabía que por el momento, ella no estaba en peligro. Pero tenía ese impulso de saber sobre ella, de cuidarla, de protegerla. Siguió mirándola hasta que Hermione salió de su habitación con las maletas hechas. Era hora de irse.

Se apareció cerca de Grimmauld Place, ya sin hechizos que lo ocultaran ante los demás. Toco la puerta y fue recibido por Kreacher, el viejo elfo de los...

 **\- Black -** saludo con sequedad al dueño de la casa.

 **\- vaya Snape, siempre tan puntual como un reloj. Dumbledore está esperando junto con los Weasley, Moody, Remus y Tonks. Hermione llegara pronto, los gemelos y Ron la fueron a buscar** \- dijo conduciéndolo al comedor.

 **\- no me interesa lo que mis alumnos hagan fuera del colegio. Estoy aquí con sólo un propósito, y mientras más rápido lo haga más rápido me iré de este deprimente lugar** \- entró, saludo fríamente y tomo lugar en la mesa.

Prácticamente la conversación se basó en dos temas. El primero, el regreso de Lord Voldemort y la negación de eso del ministerio. En el cual, Severus estuvo muy involucrado al ser el espía de la Orden. El segundo tema, fue sobre Potter. Sobre si tenía un problema, de cuando lo traerían al cuartel, etc. etc.

Después de gastar dos horas de su vida que jamás recuperaría, tuvo que esperar unos minutos más. Todo por culpa del director.

\- Severus hijo, ¿como esta Carolina? ¿Ya se adaptó al lugar? ¿Le quedó la ropa que le mande?

\- si está bien y si ya se instaló. No puedo creer que la hayas dejado a mi cargo, ella no hace nada en todo el día más que sentarse a pintar. No para de cantar pequeñas cancioncillas y lo peor de todo es que no deja de joder. Ya sé porque la han trasladado de varios lugares. Es insoportable, es egoísta, fría, e inaceptable. Ella es un desastre total. Si tan sólo vieras como toma el té.

\- pues puedes aprender a llevarte bien con ella. Qué tal si empiezas convirtiéndola en una damita -lo que en verdad quiso decir el director fue que le enseñase algunos modales, ya que dudaba que alguien le hubiese enseñado etiqueta a la niña. Pero lo que entendió Severus fue convertirla en una dama aristócrata, refinada y recatada a todo el sentido de la palabra.

Se estaba poniendo su capa de viaje cuando...

\- oh, profesor Snape... Q-que sorpresa, no esperaba encontrármelo aquí - la voz de la chica castaña lo hizo voltear para ver a una Hermione Granger muy nerviosa. En sus manos llevaba una especie de libro, más bien eran hojas que se unían por medio de una cinta como un libro.

\- ... Y usted ¿qué quiere ahora, Srta. Granger? - preguntó terminando de arreglarse la capa. Examinó a la castaña que tenía frente a él. El cabello indomable como siempre lo llevaba en una coleta. Una polera blanca y unos vaqueros ajustados. Lo miraba de una forma temerosa pero al mismo tiempo osada. Era como ver a un animalito atrapado con la opción de escapar o atacar. El sonrojo de sus mejillas lo atrapó. La forma en cómo se levantaba de pinturas y movía con frenesí las manos lo cautivo, era una hermosa escena de presenciar de hecho.

\- pues como recordará, debido al torneo de los 3 magos -Snape resto de evitar en pensar en Viktor Krum cotejando a la Gryffindor, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vanos - no pudimos dar exámenes, y mis notas, son aceptables pero no sobresalientes. Así que escribí un ensayo sobre todo lo que aprendí de pociones el curso anterior. Estaba por enviárselo pero ahora que está... EH... No le importaría... Humm... - a pesar de que a Snape se le hacía fascinante verla nerviosa, de verdad le desesperaba su incesante mordedura de labios.

\- rápido Granger, no tengo todo el día. Dígame de una buena vez lo que quiere - de cruzó de brazos, intimidando a la castaña con la mirada.

\- EH, yo... Por favor profesor, ¿podría revisar mi ensayo? - cerro los ojos con fuerza y colocó el ensayo sobre el pecho del profesor. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas. Suspirando, Snape tomó el ensayo de las manos de la Gryffindor y le dio una ojeada.

\- está bien Granger. Pero no me vuelva a pedir nada. Ahora lárgate de mí vista o sino no revisare tu condenado informe. Tienes 3 segundos - Hermione agradeció mil veces a Severus y se fue corriendo.

Una sonrisa se asomó por la cara de Snape. Pero rápidamente desapareció cuando la castaña se fue con uno de los chicos pelirrojos. Guardó el ensayo en su capa, y se dirigió a su casa.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _\- shhh... Debes dormir pequeño. ¿Si mi vida? Tienes que descansar... Lalalu. Lalalu. Duerme mi cariñito. Duerme tranquilo, mi bien. Lalalu, Lalau. Duerme niño bonito, tú eres mi luz y mi amor. Lalalu. Lalalu. Que mi amor te guarde. Lalalu. Lalalu. Lalalu_ \- la mujer conocida como Eileen Snape le cantaba una nana a Severus. Su pequeño hijo de 7 meses. Tenía un golpe cerca del ojo derecho. Fue provocado por un ebrio Tobías Snape, quien no se dejaba de quejar sobre los llantos de la criatura. Eileen le beso la frente y lo abrazo, evitando llorar. Y lo dejó en su cuna de madera - te quiero mucho Sevi. Mi Sevi. Mi hijo - Carolina aún seguía mirando hacia la vieja y apolillada cuna, cuando ya había acabado aquel recuerdo. Estaba limpiando parte del ático y encontró esa cuna por ahí.

Al haber limpiado por casi toda la casa, Carolina vio parte de la infancia de Snape y la vida de casados de Eileen y Tobías. Aprendía más sobre aquel hombre y a cada recuerdo que veía se daba cuenta de que tal vez y sólo tal vez, sus infancias no fueron tan diferentes. Ambos andaban aún de pequeños, buscando su rinconcito en el mundo en donde nadie los molestara y maltratara.

Bajo a la cocina, no había preparado nada para almorzar y prácticamente no había mucho con que trabajar ya que el refrigerador de Snape estaba casi vacío. Tal vez un par de sándwiches no estarían mal, él nunca le específico que era lo que deseaba para el almuerzo; además, ¿quién era ella para hacerle de comer?

Estaba terminando de guardar las escobas en el armario de la cocina cuando se sentó un momento en el piso a descansar. Vio que Snape había cambiado el papel tapiz, en realidad, parecía que Snape había cambiado todo lo que le recordase a su pasado. Por eso había escasos recuerdos, pero los objetos que habían debían ser muy significativos para aquel mago ya que no se pudo deshacer de ellos.

Toco una parte del papel tapiz rasgado, que mostraba al anterior. No debió tocarlo, porque no le gusto lo que vio a continuación. Era la visión de la antigua cocina de la casa Snape. El papel tapiz era medio rojizo y sucio, antiguos artefactos eléctricos comparados con los de ahora. Se escuchaban atroces gritos.

-lo... Lo que oíste, Tobías. Y... Y-ya me canse de todo e-esto -tartamudeo una mujer.

\- ! TU NO TE VAS DE AQUI MALDITA ZORRA! -Eileen cayó al lado de Caroline. Tenía un ojo morado y un fuerte golpe en la frente - ¡¿quién te crees que eres para poder dejarme?! - otro golpe y otro más.

\- por favor... Para... Tobías, por favor. No quiero hacerte daño.

\- El que te hará daño soy yo - tal vez fue muy lejos. Aquel hombre sacó una pistola y le apuntó.

\- te lo suplicó, baja el arma... No te quiero hacer daño. Yo te amo. Pero me he dado cuenta que el verdadero amor no lástima. Y tú lo haces, diariamente... Te lo pido, baja - empezó a toser sangre - el arma.

\- tu arruinasteis mi vida, tú y ese mocoso engendró. Eres una maldita bruja, ojalá te Quemes en el infierno.

-¡NO! -ambas mujeres gritaron cuando el arma se disparó sola. La pared quedó manchada por la sangre de Eileen. Tobías al ver lo que hizo se dio a la fuga. Carolina quiso tocar el cuerpo, pero no pudo. Su mano lo atraviesa, porque no es real. Es sólo un recuerdo.

\- ... ... Fuiste una mujer valiente pero también muy tonta. Tantos años viviendo con él y aun así lo seguías amando. Tienes razón... El amor no lástima. Fue una lástima que te dieras cuenta muy tarde, Eileen Snape. No, Eileen Prince.

El recuerdo se quedó un rato hasta que finalmente todo volvió a la normalidad. Caroline seguía en la misma posición, mirando a un punto fijo, aunque en realidad miraba al vacío. Cavilando.

¿Que sabía sobre Severus? Sabía que su madre era una bruja y su padre un muggle, como le dijeron que se decía. Sabía que venía de un hogar disfuncional en donde la violencia doméstica contra él y su madre. Sabía que Eileen era una bruja de familia millonaria y Tobías de clase media alta pero casi todo el dinero lo gastaba en alcohol y cigarrillos. Sabía que su padre había matado a su madre. Sabía que la tal Lily no era su hermana, aunque no sabía qué relación tenían de aparte de amigos de la infancia ya que solían jugar juntos al frente de la casa. Sabía que Severus quiso escapar de ahí toda su vida pero se quedó aquí. Sabía que ni una mujer aparte de Eileen o ella misma había vivido en esa casa. Sabía que Eileen había tratado de hacer la vida de Severus lo más feliz posible.

Eso era lo poco que sabía, pero para ella era mucho ya que nunca habían entablado una conversación de más de 3 minutos. Pero estaba bien por ahora, aún seguía teniendo dudas pero poco a poco se iban aclarando por si solas. A veces era una ventaja tener esos poderes. Aunque la mayor parte de veces era una maldición, ya que no sabías lo que podías ver.

Escuchó pasos. Él debía estar de vuelta. Y ella no había preparado nada. Pues que se muriese de hambre, ella estaba acostumbrada a no comer se levantó y sacudió la ropa. Llegó a donde estaba Severus, traía consigo unas bolsas.

\- ¿acabaste de limpiar? - ella levantó los brazos señalando con flojera toda la habitación, la cual estaba reluciente de limpieza - ¿toda la casa?

\- nunca me dijiste que toda la casa.

\- te dije que limpiarás y ordenarás.

\- no especificasteis nunca que habitación debía limpiar o no. Así que esto es lo que pude hacer, ya que como soy una niña tonta que no sabe nada, no sabía tampoco que debía limpiar, asear y ordenar - puso una cara triste que rápidamente se reemplazó por una sonrisa triunfal.

\- bien, al menos preparasteis el almuerzo - no hubo respuesta - eso pensé yo. Pues tienes suerte. Al menos traje algo - se dirigió a la cocina con las bolsas que desprendían un olor exquisito. A Carolina se le hacía agua la boca y trataba de adivinar a que platillo pertenecía aquel magnífico olor. Sacaron platos y vasos. Se sentaron y dispusieron a comer. Pero nuevamente, eso se vio terminado en una pelea.

\- ¿porque te llevas la pieza más grande? - preguntó alterada mientras que con el tenedor pretendía aquel pedazo de carne tan apetecible.

\- porque es mi comida. La traje para mí, no para ti. Tienes suerte de que haya sido generoso y no te dejara sin comer. Así que suéltala ya - era una batalla de tenedores y cucharas.

.

.

Snape estaba en su estudio revisando aquel patético informe de Granger. La mayor parte de los colores que uso en los títulos eran rojo y amarillo. Los colores Gryffindor. Carolina estaba limpiando los estantes de lo que anteriormente fue su cuarto de bebé. Era raro ver a la pequeña rubia pasarela plumero por los delicados libros y de pronto paraba mirando un punto vacío para volver a limpiar. Sin duda esa niña estaba mal de la cabeza, tal vez tendría esas enfermedades mentales típicas de los muggles.

Leía el muy bien escrito informe, la letra era muy delicada y definida, se notaba que había sido escrito con calma, había dibujos de ingredientes de posiciones y ciertos apuntes. Casi al final había un dibujo de una planta, aunque había sido pintado con tinta roja. ¿Acaso Granger había olvidado que el color de esa planta era un rosado muy chillón? No, claro que no. De seguro se le había acabado la tinta. Aunque ese rojo era muy oscuro a comparación de la tonta al principio. No le dio importancia. Al final había una dedicatoria. Era para él. Estaba encerrada en un bonito cuadro con los colores de Slytherin. Sin duda tendría un sobresaliente. Otra vez. Aunque volvió a recordar a Hermione y Krum despidiéndose. Sintió un amargo sabor en la boca.

Se levantó, quería enjuagarse la boca, quitarse aquel sabor. La niña seguía limpiando, sólo se iría por un par de minutos ¿qué podía pasar? Así que se fue.

Ni bien se cerró la puerta, Caroline dejó el plumero en el escritorio y se sentó en la silla que ocupaba Snape. Era muy grande para ella. Vio aquella especie de libro, sintió curiosidad, rogaba que tuviese dibujos. Abrió el libro, y lo primero que vio fueron las palabras "Hermione J. Granger" escritas con tinta negra. No conocía ningún libro llamado así, esperaba que fuese interesante. Habían palabras que no conocía. ¿Que era Acónito? ¿Era un lugar? ¿Se comía?

Al parecer era un libro con instrucciones para preparar - ¿pociones? !Entonces si se pueden hacer! - ojeo rápidamente todo, podría verlo en la noche con más calma. Estuvo a punto de cerrarlo cuando vio el dibujo de una planta que llamó su atención. Nunca había visto una planta roja, y menos de ese rojo tan oscuro. Ya deseaba poder conseguir ese color tan idéntico a... ¿La sangre?... paso sus dedos por ahí y se transportó a otro lugar. Era una habitación de mujer, el papel tapiz era de color blanco con flores moradas. Al parecer eran unos de los colores más abundantes. Frente a la ventana, sentada en su escritorio, una chica de cabello castaño escribía, cortaba, pegaba y dibujaba sin parar. Se dio cuenta de que era el mismo libro que estaba leyendo Snape. La chica castaña ponía mucho esmero en aquel librito. Se tomó un minuto para verla. Era muy bonita, parecía una muñeca y adoraba aquellos ojos castaños que parecían dos soles. Sería bonito poder dibujarla.

La vio cortar una unas hojas pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que las tijeras sangraban. No, era la castaña que dio un gritito de dolor al ver la palma de su mano ensangrentada. Se había cortado. Y la sangre resbalaba hasta caer en las hojas del libro que con tanto esmero preparaba para el que ahora era su tutor ¿que sería ella? ¿Su alumna? ¿Su hija? No lo sabía - no, no, no - la castaña trataba de retirar la sangre de la página en la que dibujaba pero sólo lograba expandirlo. Frustrada se fue a lo que supuso que era el baño a curarse. Luego volvió dispuesta a romper aquella página y empezar otra. Pero en cambio agarró la pluma y dibujaba sobre la sangre aquella planta que tanto le había llamado la atención a la niña. El recuerdo acabó justo a tiempo para dejar todo en su lugar y volver a limpiar, ya que Severus Snape volvía del baño.

.

.

\- bien. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que queréis decirme?

\- me he dado cuenta de que tus modales y actitud negativa son intolerables. A pedido de Dumbledore, voy a enseñarte cómo comportarte. Así que como vas a ser mi pupila debes ser la mejor, y eso también conlleva los modales y etiqueta. No permitiré que me dejes en ridículo en Hogwarts sólo por el simple hecho de que no sabes comportarte.

\- pues creó que para quedar en ridículo no es necesaria mi ayuda. Además, esto no estaba en el trató, se supone que como mi tutor me prepares académicamente para Hogwarts, no para una baile elegante y de etiqueta.

\- pues será así, Dumbledore me pidió que te convirtiera en una dama... Y eso es lo que hare- sin duda, a Caroline le daba miedo la idea - y empezaremos de inmediato.

 **(N/A: Música de entrenamiento XD. bueno a mí me gusto "Shake it off" de Taylor Swift por el ritmo que tiene. Pero los dejó a su creatividad)**

\- bien, sigue derecha. Alto. Con cuidado que no se caiga - Snape estaba sentado mientras que observaba como la pequeña rubia llevaba un par de libros sobre su cabeza. No le gustaba que ella se encorvase de esa manera, no era propio de una dama. Aumento el reto colocando dos libros más y un florero pequeño - bien, ahora sigue caminado en forma recta. Recuerda, debes destilar gracia y estilo. No, no, no camines como si fueses un perro -

\- no lo entiendo. La gente educada en Hogwarts no tiene libreros -Carolina no dejaba de tambalearse, ya no podía mantener el equilibrio por más tiempo y ya estaba por caer y... -AUCH - cayó en el suelo con la misma gracia que tenía para bailar, junto con los libros y el florero roto.

\- creó que tendré que buscar otra forma de mantener tu postura recta.

 **0o0o0o0**

\- mi mamá me mima. Tres tristes tigres, tres tristes tigres... "Es aquella rosa, que aunque la conozcamos con cualquier otro nombre, seguirá siendo igual de dulce"

\- recuerda que no tienes micrófonos como en tu teatrito. Vocaliza, deben escucharte en cada rincón del salón, sino no sirve.

\- esto no sirve para nada -mascullo para ella misma.

\- te escuche. Vuelve a empezar.

 **0o0o0o0o0**

\- ¿es esto necesario? ¿Los banquetes en Hogwarts son caracterizados por atar a sus invitados a las sillas con pañuelos de seda? - dijo mientras trataba de zafarse de los pañuelos.

\- los usarás hasta que corrijas tu postura al sentarte. Bien, ahora aprender esto. El orden de los cubiertos, su uso, como usar la servilleta, las especias, entre otras cosas.

\- esto es ridículo. Es una escuela, es imposible que haya orden todo el tiempo, y menos a la hora de la comida.

\- te estoy educando como lo haría con un Slytherin, nosotros somos muy conservadores con los buenos modales, siempre hemos sido la mejor casa en demostrarlo.

\- ¿Slytherin? ¿Casas? ¿Me educas como a una Slytherin? ¿Creí que estudiaría en Hogwarts?

\- ah. Merlín, dame paciencia. Verás, en Hogwarts los alumnos se dividen por casas. Cuando entres se te hará una selección con otros mocosos de tu edad. Son 4 casas: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Soy el jefe de la casa Slytherin, por lo tanto... - le cortaron repentinamente

\- por lo tanto ¿quieres que termine en Slytherin? No lo entiendo, no le veo la importancia de que casa pertenezca o no, después de todo me van a enseñar lo mismo en cualquier casa que este. ¿No?

\- en cierto punto sí. Pero créeme, no quisiera que acabarás en Slytherin. Sería lo último que quisiese, no permitiría que mi casa tuviera un miembro tan... Impropio como tú. Ahora volvamos a lo que estábamos. El tenedor pequeño es para la...

0o0o0o0

\- uno, dos, tres... Un, dos, tres - Severus le aplaudía según el ritmo que marcaba aquel vals - no nuevas muchos los pies... Un. Dos, tres. Un, dos, tres... ¿Que se supone que haces? ¿Matar cucharadas?

\- no entiendo la importancia de esto. Yo no sé bailar. Lo han intentado por cerca de dos años y ¿tú quieres lograrlo en un día? Estás loco -se detuvo cansada, le parecía ridículo estar bailando un vals con una pareja imaginaria.

\- a veces hay bailes en Hogwarts, y como yo no te enseñaré ya que no estarás en mi casa es importante que sepas bailar y no dejarme en ridículo con tus tambaleante pasos

\- ¿bailes? ¿Esos formales y de salón? ¡¿Con etiqueta?! - casi se cae sino es porque Snape el volvió a detener y volver a empezar - !NO ME OBLIGARAN A USAR UN VESTIDO!

\- pues eso será imposible a menos que quieras ir desnuda, a ver - la agarró de la cintura y la guio en los pasos – no te cuelgues de mí.

\- eres muy alto.

\- tienes que llevar los pies al ras del suelo como si patinases.

Mala idea. Ya que primero casi lo ataca al tocarla y segundo, termino con los pies hinchados de tantos pisotones. Sin duda a la rubia no le gustaba que la tocasen.

\- entienda que no se bailar casi nada.

\- pues entonces ¿qué es lo que sabes bailar? - preguntó alzando la ceja.

\- pues... Flamenco - a continuación se puso a cantar y bailar. Sus pies se movían, por primera vez, en gracia y sincronía. Las manos las agitaban y luego aplaudía - Ole -le guiño un ojo a Snape, quien sólo se quedó lamentándose por sus pobres pies golpeados.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- este es el primer piso, donde se encuentran el vestíbulo, el gran comedor y la puerta que da al patio principal - Snape estaba frente a un pizarrón con un mapa de los lugares de Hogwarts, indicando que lugar era tal. Había pilares de gran grosor, a cada lado de él. Carolina estaba sentada en un pupitre frente a él. Supuestamente tomando notas y prestando atención a cada palabra.

\- como una dama, próxima estudiante y mi pupila, tienes que saber cada aspecto del lugar en donde estudiarás y será tu hogar el resto del año. Como iba diciendo - Carolina estaba oculta por los libros. Le servían de protección ya que estaba dibujando en plena "clase". Era una gran caricatura de Snape, lo había dibujado exagerando algunas facciones - y una dama no hace dibujos.

Oh, oh. Fue pillada. Aunque no sabía si estaba enojado ya que siempre lo veía con esa mueca enojona. Se compadecía de la perdona que viviera con un tipo como él. Por desgracia, ella era esa persona.

 **O0o0o0o0o**

\- sirve el té. Recuerda agarra la tetera por la tapa y el asa, así evitas que se derrame - las manos le temblaban, no podía hacerlo. Snape se dio cuenta rápidamente que iba apenar para !lograr que logre hacer una buena poción.

\- joder, se me cae, se me cae - logró servir la taza a la perfección. - YES, lo logre - vio la taza servida al perfección. El té estaba a la altura precisa, olía bien y la taza tenía una hermosa decoración.

\- bravo - aplaudió dramáticamente - pero hubiese sido más impresionante si lo hubieses hecho a la primera.

Carolina vio la mesa entre. Había juegos enteros de tazas rotos, pastelillos mordisqueados y a medio comer, té derramado por aquí y por allá y cubiertos tirados junto con la mantequilla.

-EH, dame crédito por algo, es difícil servir levantando los dedos meñiques, y es aún más difícil si haces que me ponga nerviosa - se tomó su té

-te lo tomates de un sorbo ¿qué fue lo que te dije? - pregunto

\- que comiera despacio ya que no me falta comida - movió sus manos sobre la mesa, volcando con eso una taza de té repleta. El contenido se derramó sobre el pantalón de Snape, era una suerte de que ya estuviera frío sino... - uppss...

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

\- aburrida, aburrida, aburrida - estaba tirada sin hacer nada - Snape ¿porque no tienes televisor? Está por comenzar mi caricatura.

\- lo veo como un aparato innecesario. Además ¿no estás muy grande como para seguir viendo Tom y Jerry o Scooby Doo? - dijo sin apartar la vista de su periódico

\- ¿y tú no estás muy viejo para saber sobre caricaturas de este siglo? Admitirle Snape, eres viejo. Debes tener unos cuarenta y...

\- ¿cómo que cuarenta y...? Tengo apenas unos treinta y cinco.

\- oh, perdone, usted sí que es todo un jovencito. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - no esperó a que el porcionista le respondiese - si tienes treinta y cinco. Ya deberías estar casado o haber tenido un hijo. ¿Tienes hijos? ¿Eres divorciado?

\- no es de tu incumbencia... Pero no, no tengo hijos ni estoy casado - Carolina abrió los ojos como platos, ya que no ciencia a muchas personas a esa edad que no tuvieran a nadie.

\- ¿no tienes a nadie? ¿Ni perro que te ladre? - no hubo respuesta por un buen rato, en donde sólo hubo un silencio incómodo. Caroline no sabía que pensar, en serio le daba lástima. Son nadie en el mundo... Al igual que ella... NO, jamás se compararía con ese hombre. Ella no era tan fría ni huraña. ¿O sí?

\- estas aburrida ¿verdad? Entonces ponte a lavar los platos sucios. Anda - la mando a la cocina, y puso música para tratar de olvidarse de aquella pregunta. Claro que tenía alguien, ¿que sabía ella? Tal vez no estaba a su alcance pero la tenía a ella. Ya mucho le había costado poder olvidarse de Lilly Evans y dolió mucho, aunque aún no la olvidaba por completo, pero tenía a Hermione. Aunque ella no lo supiese, le bastaba con tenerla cerca así sea en el salón d clases cuando la obligaba a callarse cuando respondía inteligentemente a sus preguntas. Así que ¿que importaba no poder tenerla como pareja si al menos podía estar cerca de ella?

Puso música más no encontraba la estación de radio de música clásica. Así que siguió buscando pasando por diferentes emisoras de canciones alegres. Para su desgracia, Carolina se había parado a su lado y cantaba a todo pulmón cada una de esas canciones.

 _ **\- want to break free, I want to break free, I want to break free from your lies**_ – empezó a cantar la canción del grupo Queen; Snape se asustó al verla ¿bailar? _**\- You're so self satisfied I don't need you. I've got to break free… God knows, God knows I want to break free**_ – cambio de estación.

 _ **\- Dance boogie wonderland. Dance boogie wonderland**_ – ay no. Musica disco… CAMBIO DE MUSICA.

 _ **\- Like a virgin. Touched for the very first time. Like a virgin… When your heart beats.**_ _ **Next to mine**_ \- ¡¿acaso se conocia todas las canciones?!

 _ **\- When marimba rhythms start to play.**_ _ **Dance with me, make me sway.**_ _ **Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore**_ – empezó a bailar, sea lo que sea que estuviera haciendo claro está por decir - _**Hold me close, sway me more.**_

 **-** _ **Oh no, not I! I will survive! Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive**_ _!_ – se paseaba ante los ojos de Snape que la miraba con una ceja levantada - _**And I'll survive! I will survive!... Hey, Hey! –**_ ¿está siendo castigado acaso? Ya se cansaba de oírla.

 _ **-You can dance. You can jive. Having the time of your life. See that girl, Watch that scene.**_ _ **Dig in the Dancing Queen –**_ y ahora cantaba con coreografia.

 _ **\- Thriller. Thriller at night. You're fighting for your life**_ – ay no, y ahora bailaba - _ **Inside a killer. Thriller tonight**_

 _ **\- En un día de estos en que suelo pensar " hoy va a ser el día menos pensado", nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar, a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado**_ – cantaba moviendo los dedos y en otro idioma que Snape desconocía. De seguro su idioma natal.

" _y ahora con ustedes, amigos oyentes. La canción más escuchada del verano!..."_

\- ah - suspiro y pago aquella infernal radio. Era una lástima no haber encontrado su estación de radio, así podría seguir leyendo su periódico. - termina con los platos y luego sube a mi pieza para que recojas la ropa sucia. Iré a bañarme - le dijo como di fuese su sirvienta, lo cual molesto a la niña que milagrosamente no rompió ni un sólo plato al escuchar lo que le decía.

Término de lavar y cerro el grifo. Seguía tarareando aquellas canciones que estaban o estuvieron de moda. No entendían porque Snape no le gustaban, si eran pegajosas. Subió a la pieza de Snape y buscó su ropa sucia que estaba en una cesta junto a la puerta del baño. La cual estaba entreabierta y se podía escuchar el sonido del agua caer junto con otro sonido... ¡¿Eran acaso gemidos?! No, estos eran diferentes, eran palabras que no comprendió hasta que le salió letra.

\- me duele la cara, de ser tan guapo... Me duele la cara, de ser tan guapo -no era cierto. Severus Snape, aquel mago oscuro que le hacia la vida imposible estaba cantando la canción más escuchada del verano - y es que si me miras, hipnotizada quedarás.

"Mejor dicho: Asustada quedarás..." - pensó. Se tuvo que cubrir la boca con las manos para no estallar en carcajadas. Estaba por coger la ropa sucia e irse cuando se le ocurrió algo. Se dio cuenta de que una pena si ALGUIEN tirara de la cadena del baño y el agua de la ducha saliese caliente. Sin duda, sería toda una lástima que eso pasará.

Se acero y rápidamente tiro de la cadena del inodoro y salió corriendo junto con la cesta de ropa mientras Snape gritaba - ¡JODER! !QUEMAA! - la pequeña escapó con una sonrisa maliciosa, tan silenciosa como cuando llegó.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- ¡me muero de hambre! - agonizaba dramáticamente mientras estaba tirada en el sillón frente al de Snape. Ya de por si su estado era lamentable, o lo era al menos para ella. Se ajustó bien la cinta que servía de adorno en el cuello de aquel traje que le parecía victoriano, aunque sólo tuviese ese aire ¿acaso los magos no sabían la moda de hoy o es que Albus Dumbledore le hizo una broma con esta ropa? Ella quería sus poleras de mangas largas y sus zapatillas de lona. Se levantó hacia el frigorifico para encontrarlo sólo con verduras y una caja de leche. ¿Que acaso Snape no tenía variedad de comida? - sólo tienes comida de conejos

\- se llaman vegetales y si no quieres no comas, más tarde cenarás.

\- pero tengo hambre ahora ¿eso nada más tenéis? Sabes, Comer mucho de lo mismo puede afectar tu estómago, por eso tienes esa cara de estreñido. Porque no tienes variedad de comida... EH, ¿porque no vamos a el centro comercial y compramos algo para comer?

\- cometas más tarde, además no tienes por qué gastar mi dinero. Mis criados traerán comida más tarde.

\- hala ¿criados? Creí que eras profesor- rio - vaya, entonces debes ser millonario, por eso vivimos en esta mansión, Su Alteza - realizó una reverencia exagerada y burlona.

\- en serio, ¿de dónde crees que viene la comida que devoras con rapidez?

\- no lo sé. Sabes, no he visto que nadie haya venido a dejarte nada. ¿Seguro que no compráis en un restaurante? ¿Sabes que hay uno frente aquel parque? Esta junto a ese pequeño centro comercial. El mini mall de ahí.

-ya te he dicho que no. Así que te esperas a que venga a la comida. Termina con tus lecciones.

\- no, tengo hambre y quiero comer ahora... Te propongo un trató ¿qué tal si jugamos algo? Si yo ganó vamos al centro comercial, dejas de molestarme y de enseñarme a comportarme.

\- ¿y si yo ganó?

\- obtendrás la dicha de ganar - dijo con una sonrisa que no convenció al ex-mortifago - y... Haré lo que me digas. Dejaré de molestarte.

\- hecho, suena justo... Y ¿qué vamos a jugar?

Se sentaron en el piso. Ambos tenían cartas en las manos y se miraban de forma neutral. La partida de poker estaba interesante ya que ambos tenían buenas cartas. No les bastó aquella condición así que aumentaron la apuesta. Carolina apostó 5 libras esterlinas y él 5 galeones. Lo cual fue difícil ya que ella no conocía aún esa moneda y creyó que le hacia una broma.

Poco a poco la apuesta iba aumentando y a Caroline se le iba acabando el dinero al igual que la paciencia. Incluso ya había apostado el guardapelo roto de plata (sabía que era autentico, una vez intento venderlo en una casa de empeño pero no pudo). Pero si ganaba tendría una pequeña riqueza en su bolsa. Pero debía admitir que la estaban destrozando.

\- admito que eres una buena jugadora y me impresionas. Pero no perderé mi dinero ante una mocosa... Flor corrida de diamantes - dejó las cartas sobre la alfombra. Está acabada a no ser que...

\- wow... D-debo admitir que eres muy bueno y tal vez con el mejor apostador que he jugado. Y ahí está todo mi dinero del mes - puso ojitos de perrito - y sé que sólo soy una niña ingenua, pero se con certeza que... Con eso no ganas - esbozo una sonrisa triunfal dejando las cartas sobre la mesa -en tu honor; Una flor imperial -había ganado el juego, el dinero y su boleto al centro comercial. Snape estaba impresionado que no se dio cuenta cuando la niña se llevó todo el dinero muggle y mágico a su pieza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-no puedo creer que una mocosa de 10 años me ganara - dijo enojado junto a un carrito de compras que se iba llenando de comida poco a poquito. Carolina volvía con sus manos llenas de paquetes de galletas de chispas de chocolate. Se notaba que era la primera vez que iba a una tienda así ya que cogía todo lo que sus manitas pudiesen alcanzar.

\- sí, increíble pero cierto. Creo que debí decirte que soy muy buena en el poker - dejó el contenido en el carrito y se fue otra vez por los pasillos agitando aquellos mechones de colores entre el mar rubio tan dorado como el mismo sol de verano - !SEVERUS! ¿DE CUAL USAIS? ¿EL PAPEL DE BAÑO SUAVE Y ACOLCHADO? ¿O EL SUPER SUAVE Y ACOLCHADO? - la niña grito del otro lado del mini mall, todo el mundo miraba al hombre que se puso rígido como una roca cuando escuchó su nombre, sin duda esta era una de las mayores vergüenzas que había pasado. La niña volvió con el papel de baño súper extra suave y ACOLCHADO deja sólo en el carrito y se fue corriendo. Snape se contenía para no coger una de las tijeras que estaba a su lado y cortar el cabello rubio hasta dejarla sin un sólo pelo. Se quedó sólo esperando.

Una mujer pasa por su lado, era la primera vez que la veía por el pasillo en donde estaba. Estaba vestida muy ligera de ropa. Llevaba una blusa un poco transparente y estocada por delante y por detrás, una falda muy corta para ser ropa y muy apegada que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Sus taxones resonaban por todo el pasillo. No puedo evitar fijarse en Severus, y no precisamente en sus negros ojos. Acercó su carrito de compras a él y se mostró interesada en las tijeras que estaban frente a ella.

\- sí que estas comprando ¿son tus compras para toda el mes? Te va costar mucho - dijo con curiosidad como si buscara que le diesen dinero. Se fijó en el tamaño que alcanzaban las compras de la niña. No dejaba de comerse a Snape con la mirada, un poco más y empezaría a relamerse los labios. Era una mujer barata.

\- EH si, para todo el mes. No se preocupe... Señorita. Si tengo para pagarlo - no podía dejar de examinarla, estaba espantado con el cuerpo antinatural de la mujer, nadie podría tener el tamaño de esos pechos, claro a menos que fuesen falsos. Y estaba atrapado entre ella y la estantería de tijeras. Prácticamente la chica le decía sus datos personales sólo era cuestión de segundos para que lo invitara a su casa.

Caroline venía con una bolsa de frutas cuando vio aquella escena. Siempre creyó que Snape tenía buen gusto debido a l gran variedad de libros que poseía pero al ver aquel tipo de fémina esa ilusión desapareció. O no. ¿Acaso Snape trataba de escapar de esa zorra? Porque era una zorra, con sólo verla se sabía que era de esas malas y baratas que están en la esquina. Se tomó un respiro y se concentró, esta debía ser una buena improvisación, era una actriz, obviamente podría con eso. Así que se acomodó la ropa y fue donde estaba esa "pareja"

\- oh, papi. Ahí estas, te encontré. ¿Puedo llevar estas? - mostró la bolsa y se acercó al mago que estaba atónito porque por primera vez en su vida le habían dicho de esa forma - oh, te dejó tan sólo 5 minutos y ya intentas ligar... Así que eres tú el ave que se ha estado revolcándose con el viejito, me lo imaginaba. Por eso te dejó mamá, porque prefieres estar más tiempo con ellas que conmigo. - fingió que las lágrimas se le caían. Para ser una persona que no lloraba por nada lo hacía muy bien al fingir.

\- te digo algo. Antes de ti yo si tenía un padre y era la niña de sus ojos - se dirigió a la mujer que los miraba impresionados sin saber que hacer - y ahora que tengo. Una media hora cada 15 días en este puñetero centro comercial, con el... Y su zorra - se fue corriendo y llorando. La mujer sin saber que hacer sólo se fue y Snape se quedó plantado atónito por lo que acaba de pasar. Al poco rato la niña volvió riéndose a carcajadas - debiste ver tu cara jeje y la de ella.

\- no puedo creer que me hicieras eso, y para agregar, la llamaste zorra - discutían ya en la casa

\- venga Snape, esa mujer era un puta y de las baratas. ¿No le vistes como te miraba? ¿No vistes como vestía? ¿Esa blusa con gran escote y la mini mini falda? Mejor que andará cubierta solamente con un letrero grandes que dijera "Follame" ¿no lo crees? - dijo guardando todo - después de todo, sólo un hombre que busca sexo rápido estaría con alguien como ella - Miro a Snape quien trató de no sonrojarse cuando recordó la última vez que fue a un burdel - oh... Tu eres de esos de una aventura de una noche - no era un pregunta.

\- tú no sabes nada.

\- creo que ya lo sabía Snape. En serio, siempre vas al mismo burdel barato. Cuando lavo tus camisas sé que es el típico olor a perfume barato del burdel que esta unas calles más abajo del orfanato. Es un lugar peligroso. ¿No te habrás contagiado de alguna enfermedad? Ya que hay diferentes marcas de pintalabios en el cuello de la camisa. Pensé que tendrías mejor gusto.

\- tú no sabes anda de mí. Lárgate. Vete a tu pieza.

\- no Snape. Yo se mas de ti de lo que crees… sé que naciste y creciste aquí. Sé que tu madre era una bruja y tu padre era un muggle. Sé que solo tenías una amiga cuyo nombre es Lily Evans. Sé que te emborrachabas cada semana para evitar pensar en ella y en vano tratar de olvidarla. Sé que tu madre era golpeada y maltratado por tu padre – el pequeña enfrento al hombre que se escondía por la casa huyendo de ella – sé que tienes una cicatriz en el abdomen que te hizo Tobias cuando llego una noche ebrio. Sé que odias a los animales porque tu padre mato al gato que habías traído a casa. Sé que parabas más en Hogwarts que aquí. Sé que te usabas ropa de segunda mano. Sé que cuando estabas en quinto, tu padre asesino de un balazo a tu madre y que después de eso no volviste a ver a los dos. Sé que…

\- CALLATE – Caroline cayó al piso con la cara volteada y los el cabello sobre la cara. Snape tenía la mano levantada y la respiración agitada. El cuarto oscuro estaba en total silencio. La niña se agarraba la mejilla irritada por el golpe.

\- me golpeaste… al igual que Tobias golpeaba a tu madre o a ti… eso solo me demuestra el gran parecido que tienes con el… ambos eran unos cobardes – se levantó sacudiéndose el vestido y recuperando su orgullo – espero que pases buenas noches. Ya se me quito el hambre – subió las escaleras con lentitud hacia su alcoba. No era la primera vez que no cenaba y tampoco era la primera vez que la golpeaban. Se durmió. No había necesidad de llorar. Ella ya no podía llorar.

Estaba en una habitación oscuro. No podía moverse, estaba atrapada. Un rayo de luz de luna ilumino a un hombre vestido de blanco o es que su ropa quería diferenciarse del fondo. El hombre sostenía algo en sus manos. Una bandeja creo. Se acercó a ella. Sus pasos resonaban por toda la habitación. La agarro de la base de la cara y la acerco a ella… "te lastimo porque te quiero".

-AHH – despertó sobresaltada. Sudaba en fría y su respiración era agitada. Otra vez aquella maldita pesadilla. No había soñado con eso desde hace mucho. Pero estar en esa casa le recordaba tanto aquel lugar en donde había estado encerrada. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y se calmo

"te lastimo porque te quiero…"

Otra vez eso. Ya había olvidado cuanto miedo le producía oír eso. Vio el peluche a su lado, solo él conocía su más grande secreto. No podría dormir. No así al menos. Bajo las escaleras en busca de un vaso de leche que la hiciese entrar en el mundo de los sueños. Pero solo encontró a Severus preparándose un té en la cocina. Ambos estuvieron en silencio cuando se vieron. Snape se sorprendió al ver sus ojos normales y sin signos de haber llorado. Pero más le sorprendió que aun dormida ella usase maquillaje, era muy pálida, casi tanto como él.

-… … oye, lamento haberte golpeado… yo – lo interrumpió

\- no hace falta tus disculpas. He soportado peores cosas que una simple bofetada. Tienes razón. No debí hacerte eso, no tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

\- ¿Cómo sabias eso? ¿Te lo conto Albus?

\- no lo he visto desde que me dejo aquí. Y… es una larga historia – le explico todo, desde cómo había empezado que fue en Francia en su antigua habitación cuando vio el recuerdo de la pareja muerta – creo que puedo hacerlo desde siempre ¿crees que ya perdí la cabeza? ¿Es normal ver eso?

\- incluso entre los magos eso es raro… … … ¿Por qué duermes con maquillaje?

\- … … me ayuda a ocultar cosas – a continuación agarro una toalla de cocina y se limpió con agua el maquillaje del teatro. Snape noto ojeras, cicatrices pequeñas entre otras cosas en sus ojos. ¿Cómo se habría lastimado así? – creo que empezamos mal… ¿Qué tal un nuevo comienzo? – Se reincorporo – mi nombre es Carolina. Mucho gusto – le tendió la mano.

\- mi nombre es Severus Snape, es un placer – le correspondió el saludo.

\- ese nombre parece muy serio. Qué tal si te digo Severito el mago melancólico… o Sev para decirte Sevi – Snape la miro feo pero con una sonrisa que más parcia una mueca – creo que solo Sevi.

 **0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Pues hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les haya gustado. Publicare imágenes del fic en mi Facebook que es Victoria Valentina Piqué, espero les guste (no soy muy buena dibujando XD pero la intención es lo que cuenta)**

 **Espero les haya gustado, por favor no se olviden de comentar. Un besazo!**


	6. rumbo a Hogwarts

**HOLA. SE QUE ME DESMORE MUCHO EN ESCRIBIR EL CAP. PERO SON 12230 PALABRAS. PARA MI ES MUCHO. ASI QUE ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN. BUENOOOO LES DEJO EL CAPITULO DEL MES, DEL AÑO O DE LA SEMANA, LO QUE USTEDES PREFIERAN. SI LES GUSTA POR FAVOR LO DEJAN EN LOS REVIEWS, YA SABEN QUE ES LO QUE ME MOTIVA A CONTINUAR, Y MIENTRAS MAS ALLA ES MEJOR. HAGAMOS UN JUEGO. MENCIONEN LA CASA EN LA QUE QUIEREN QUE ESTE LA NIÑA Y SEGÚN LOS VOTOS (SI ES QUE HAY) SE ESCOGERA LA CASA EN DONDE ELLA QUEDARA SELECCIONADA. MILES DE BESOS Y DISFRUTEN.**

 **0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Puede que esos dos no se llevasen bien desde un principio pero con el tiempo aprendieron a llevarse mejor y mientras más se conocían, mas Snape quería saber quién era esa niñita. Y ella también deseaba saber sobre el mago oscuro.

-¿sabes tocar el violín? – la música del violín los envolvía, era una sonata muy apasionante y dramática, el artista tocaba con gran habilidad y rapidez. Y al ritmo del violín, la niña daba grandes pinceladas al lienzo que ya no era blanco, el color que más abundaba era el rojo, un rojo fuerte y oscuro casi como la sangre, el jarrón de rosas que pintaba se veía majestuoso aunque esos no fuesen los colores de aquellas rosas blancas.

\- sí, aunque el primer instrumento que aprendí fue el piano, me enamore del sonido de las cuerdas del violín. Y tu… ¿tocas algún instrumento o solo pintas y actúas? – le subió el volumen a la radio.

\- pues recibí una que otra lección de piano pero no soy muy buena, tal vez si practicase lo fuera… ¿Quién te enseño a tocar?

\- Un día, Tobías estaba fuera de la casa por un trabajo que le había salido fuera de Londres, esa fue la única vez que mi madre me llevo a la casa de mis abuelos, los Prince, mi abuelo me enseñó a tocar el piano durante la estancia que estuvimos ahí, y solía practicar en Hogwarts ya que tenían un piano de cola en la sala común; el violín me lo enseño a tocar Lily Evans tenía un violín en casa, así que solía sentarme a escucharla cuando era niño, y ella me enseño tocar. Me enamoré del sonido.

\- oh… pues debió interesante – Caroline sabía que no solo se había enamorado del violín, sino también de la niña pelirroja - Hasta el momento, no he escuchado mucho sobre Lily ¿quién es ella?

-… … Era. Ella… ella ya murió.

\- mis condolencias.

\- ella… ella fue mi única amiga por mucho tiempo, nos conocimos cuando éramos unos niños, y me jure siempre protegerla... – su voz se apagó y se cambió a un tono melancólico, para endurecerse de nuevo - Pero los tiempo cambiaron, ella fue una Gryffindor y yo un Slytherin, hizo su vida y yo la mía. Se casó con James Potter, uno de sus nuevos amigos, tuvieron un hijo y ya.

\- pero ¿Cómo murió?

\- ella... fue mi culpa, yo… no la protegí – se acercó donde la niña y le acomodo la trenza rubia –

\- tú la amabas… ¿cierto? – no hubo respuesta por parte de él, al menos no a la pregunta que le acaba de hacer.

\- debes entender Carolina, que hay magos buenos y magos malos, hace mucho existió uno que era uno de los peores magos. Junto con sus seguidores que se hacían llamar los Mortifagos, solían matar a otros magos y muggles por diversión, tenía una manía de magia limpia –la niña debió poner una cara de confusión ya que Snape tuvo que explicarle todo eso de la sangre – y se enteraron de que su hijo, Harry Potter podría detener a ese mago. Por eso los fue a matar, los padres del niño murieron pero el no, y derroto al mago conocido como… … Lord Voldemort. Pero tú nunca repitas ese nombre por favor.

\- pero ¿porque no? Si yo quiero decirlo es mi problema, no me da miedo un mago que ya está muerto y ¿Quién es Harry Potter? En los periódicos parlantes que lees siempre hay mención en su nombre.

\- tienes mucho que aprender – le acaricio la cabeza pero ella rápidamente se retiró. Había olvidado una de las reglas de vivir con ella: "no tocarla".

\- Snape, a pesar de toda la historia que me constaste, no has respondido mi pregunta... ¿Estabas enamorado de Lily Potter? - sólo hubo silencio - si lo estabas... Lo veo en tus ojos y escuchó tu respuesta en tu silencio. Tú la amabas, pero ella no correspondió tus sentimientos.

\- ... ... Tú no sabes nada. ¿Cómo puedes saber de algo que nunca existió? Ya es suficiente - decidió apagar la radio y volver a su lectura. Pasaron un rato en un silencio muy incómodo hasta que Snape lo rompió - ¿y tú? Ya respondí tus preguntas, ahora me toca a mí.

\- pues te oigo, soy toda oídos. Bueno en realidad no, sólo tengo dos - puso su lienzo a secar y guardó la pintura restante. Ya se habían acabado la gran mayoría de colores.

\- ¿Cuál es tu apellido? Hasta ahora sólo me has dicho que te llamas Caroline.

\- oh, eso es simple. No tengo apellido.

\- pero... Debes tener, es algo importante. Es parte de tu identidad y te servirá cuando debas presentar papeles, documentos y esas cosas... ¿En verdad no te interesa el apellido de tus padres?

\- no. ¿Porque habría de importarme unas personas que me abandonaron cuando tuvieron la oportunidad? A veces creó que es mejor que me dejaran. No quiero saber nada de ellos, mucho menos su apellido. Simplemente no quiero saber de él, para mí no es importante y no le doy la importancia que tu si le das por que yo no tengo un maldito apellido... Mira, a los niños como yo, huérfanos, se les pone el apellido del lugar en donde vivieron, que sería el orfanato. Pero no estuve en ninguno por mucho tiempo, siempre me trasladaban; en el orfanato de España estuve 5, en Francia 1 y en el de Inglaterra 2. El apellido sólo se es dado cuando te adoptan y pues yo...

\- nunca te adoptaron.

-... Hubo una vez, en Francia. Había una pareja que me tuvo por una semana, eran muy amables y me trataron como a su hija - la niña miraba el día soleado por una de las ventanas, más no dejaba que los rayos de luz la tocasen - pero yo... No pude controlar mi magia y... Y se asustaron. La misma historia y otra vez a la calle... solo te quedas sentada mirando como el coche negro se va del orfanato. Y te preguntas "¿Por qué?"… …Por ley, tengo el "pseudo apellido" de Expósito o De Dios, pero legalmente no sirve. Sólo es una palabra que alguien uso... No me interesa el apellido, sólo soy Carolina a secas, y para mi es suficiente. Aunque no sepa si es mi verdadero nombre para mí me basta.

\- ¿no te interesan tus padres?

\- ... ... No. Antes si, supongo. Siempre es toda ilusión de un niño sin nada poder encontrar a tus padres, que ellos vuelvan por ti y todo este bien. Pero en el mío no fue así... Es simple Severus, ellos nunca me quisieron. Me abandonaron cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, de seguro ni siquiera miraron atrás. Me juzgaron sin ni siquiera conocerme – seguía sin mirarlo, una mueca se formo y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿cómo sabes eso? ¿Qué tal si no tenían el dinero? ¿Y si murieron en un accidente? ¿O no podían cuidarte? ¿O...-

\- no me querían- ella le corto - espera un momento - subió corriendo las escaleras y al cabo de 5 minutos volvió con algo entre manos - a mis padres no les faltaba el dinero, creó que les sobraba... Dime ¿qué clase de padre que no tenga dinero, deja abandonada a su hija con unos aretes de oro, un guardapelo de plata y dos conjuntos de seda? - tiro las cosas que habían sido nombradas encima de las rodillas de Snape. Tenía razón, con sólo tocarlo te dabas cuenta de que era cierto - a ellos le sobraba el dinero. Si hubiesen muerto al menos sabría cual es mi apellido. Si no podían cuidarme pues entonces no debieron haberme tenido... Es simple, ellos no me querían. De seguro solo tuvieron sexo, tal vez mi madre fue una prostituta de una noche o mi padre un maldito idiota adolecente que embarazo a la chica y no supo qué hacer… desgraciadamente fui concebida, no quisieron abortar y como eran tan crueles me abandonaron. Te digo algo, hubiese preferido mil veces no haber nacido y que me abortaran a no haber sufrido lo que yo sufrí.

Snape quiso decir algo pero se contuvo al ver como la niña seguía mirando el cuadro de flores que acababa de hacer.

\- no me interesa saber nada sobre ellos. Sólo esperó que de verdad estén muertos. Que el hombre que me engendró haya perdido su dinero y que la mujer que me parió se haya vuelto estéril. Pero ni siquiera eso bastaría para que ellos sufran lo que yo sufrí... sabes lo patético que era estar cada tarde sentada en el pórtico esperando que alguien apareciese, pobre niña de 6 años que hacia eso ¿no? … ... Por eso a veces es mejor no tener apellido. Porque así no te decepcionas al saber quién es tu progenitor ya que puede ser cualquiera. Puede ser un importante profesional o hasta el propio Rey de un país. Estoy seguro que tú prefieres mil veces más tener sólo el apellido de tu madre que el de tu padre.

Snape no lo podía negar, eso era cierto.

\- créeme que odiaría tener algún parecido a ellos. Yo… MORIRIA ANTES DE SER COMO ELLOS – el jarrón que le sirvió como modelo para el cuadro, estallo en pedazos ante aquella mirada fría llena de odio. Las rosas estaban tiradas por el piso sobre un charco de agua - te pido que no vuelvas a tocar ese tema...

\- … ¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas? – la chica se volteo rápidamente como si la hubiesen atacado.

\- ya hicisteis tus preguntas y te excedisteis… no responderé eso y te pido que no toques mas el tema, ninguno de los demás temas… …Estoy aburrida. Iré a caminar, vuelvo en un rato - y se fue antes de que Severus pudiera negárselo. Se preguntaba qué fue lo que le paso a esa niña para que pensara de esa manera. Tal vez eran tantos años de desprecio y abandonó. Pero en sus ojos, ya no tenía una mirada como la de una pequeña inocente. Tenía la mirada de una persona que había sido marcada por la vida de la forma más cruel. Le recordaba a él. No, el no tenía no ni una similitud con Carolina, eso jamás.

Tomo las prendas y subió las escaleras para dejarla en el cuarto de la niña. Debía hacer algo, sino todas las paredes terminarían pintadas con garabatos. La habitación necesitaba limpiarse, ella no era muy ordenada pero curiosamente ese desorden era ordenado, al menos para ella ya que sabía en qué lugar estaba cada cosa. ¿Quién le hizo tanto daño? Esa pregunta se volvió a formar en su cabeza. Encontró la una pequeña caja decorada por una niña de 6 años aproximadamente, había algunas cosas ahí, guardo la ropa y los aretes de bebe (el guardapelo se lo había llevado ella, al parecer no sale de su cuello) en esa caja pero no pudo evitar ver unas fotografías viejas en el fondo de aquella caja. Era de la pequeña cuando era una bebe, tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan inocente. La sonrisita de ángel y sus rizos rubios controlados. Era un gran cambio a lo que era ahora en realidad. Siguió pasando las fotos como una película vieja que relataba la vida de la pequeña y se detuvo en una que le pareció especial.

Ella sonreía tanto, sus ojos verdes brillaban y la melena rubia estaba atada en dos pequeñas coletas de caballo. Estaba rodeada de otros niñitos que aplaudían alrededor de una tarta de cumpleaños. Al reverso de la foto estaba escrito en otro idioma, tal vez el natal de la niña.

"cumpleaños número 5 de Carolina. 9-8-1990"

Dejo todo en donde debía estar. Se preguntaba ¿Qué le paso a esa pequeña? ¿Quién le habría hecho tanto daño? ¿Por qué guardaba tanto rencor?

 **0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

\- YA SUELTAME. POR FAVOR… SNAPE SUELTAME YA O TE ARRANCO LA LENGUA – Snape la puso sobre su hombro mientras que esta pataleaba y mordía en donde podía – BAJAME, NO LO HARE NO ME OBLIGARAS.

\- No permitiré que vayas a Hogwarts siendo una amenaza.

\- NO QUIERO BAJAME YA, ¡AHORA! – estaba sujeta de manos y pies mientras Snape la ataba a una silla. Sacaba unas tijeras y unas cortaúñas – ALEJA ESA COSA DEL DEMONIO – Se sentó frente a ella que estaba a punto de hechizarlo si supiera cómo.

\- esas uñas son una amenaza para la sociedad al igual que tu cabello – empezó a corta las uñas esperando que la niña dejara de quejarse. Al final, termino limando las rosadas y finas uñas de la niña que hace un poco parecían unas garras como las de un gato – Ya ves que no fue difícil. Mira como te quedaron, mucho mejor que antes. Ahora el cabello – saco unas tijeras grandes que Carolina abrió los ojos como platos, estaba ¿aterrada?

\- NO… mi cabello no. Está bien, puedo atármelo, pero por favor, no lo cortes. Me tardo mucho en crecer… por favor – no podía. Ella puso esos ojos de perrito lastimado. Pero era el profesor Snape, no podía sentirse así, no por esos ojos verdes que se parecían tanto a los de… no podía – por favor… - lo miro agitando sus largas y rizadas pestañas.

\- está bien, pero desaparece esos mechones de colores o tendré que cortarlos – con la varita la desato porque si no lo hacia ella si le arrancaría la lengua.

\- vale – estaba por irse a su habitación cuando alguien la detuvo.

\- espera… deje unas prendas en tu recamara, quiero que te las pongas y te alistes para salir. Te ayudaran a corregir tu postura. El viejo director me dijo que te fuera a comprar ropa o algo así, no conozco tus gustos ni tu talla así que iras conmigo – la chica puso sus ojos en blanco y subió las escaleras.

\- NO ME PONDRE UN CORSE – grito desde arriba.

"No es un corsé. Solo se le parece y es una prenda con mangas cero que te ayudara a corregir la postura" pensó Snape.

\- no puedo creer que me obligasteis a usar uno de estos. Parece ortopédico… te has tomado en serio esto de volverme una dama recatada – dijo sentada con los brazos cruzados en una butaca de una tienda de ropa muy elegante. Sin duda, un lugar fino. En toda su corta vida jamás había estado en un lugar como este. Y ahora lo estaba, aunque no por su voluntad – no entiendo, el dinero que te dio Dumbledore es destinado para mí, por lo tanto lo vuelve mío. Así que estas gastando mi dinero en algo que no quiero… vámonos de aquí – solo le faltaba un arma para amenazarlo, aunque conociéndola, puede que tuviera un arma muy cerca en estos momentos.

\- porque me hizo prometer que te compraría ropa no se para que. Estarás en Hogwarts durante mucho tiempo y no creo que las únicas 5 prendas que tienes te alcance para todo un año – una señorita se le acerco. Rubia, delgada y de sonrisa algo amable aunque a los dos no se le escapaba el detalle de que era falsa.

\- buenos días, bienvenidos a la boutique "Diamonds" ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

\- estamos buscando ropa para ella – Snape la empujo para que la señorita la vea.

\- ¿es su hija?– tenia ciertas dudas al encontrar una similitud de ella con Snape ya que eran como el invierno y el verano. Muy diferentes. Pero sin duda no debió decir lo siguiente - ¿es su hijita la pequeña princesa de papi?

\- YO NO SOY SU HIJA ¿CREE ME PAREZCO? MIRE MI NARIZ, ¡NO SE PARECE!

\- OBVIAMENTE NO ES MI HIJA, NO TIENE NADA PARECIDO A MI. CREAME QUE SI FUERA MI HIJA NO LA DEJARIA TENER EL CABELLO PINTADO.

\- ¡QUE NO ES PINTADO!

\- perdón señores, es que es muy lindo que venga una pareja tan singular como ustedes. Pero si usted no es nada de la niña me temo que tendrá que acompañarme para hablar con mi supervisor.

\- no se preocupe, es mi tutor – dijo ella cruzada de brazos.

\- bien, ahora que está aclarado esto. Necesito que la ayude a conseguir algo, asistirá a una internado durante un tiempo y necesito que le de diferentes tipos de conjunto. Casuales, formales, deportivos y pijamas. Por favor consígalo – se notaba que Snape estaba acostumbrado a tratar a todos como sus sirvientes ya que la señorita se le quedo viendo raro.

\- bien, nena, ¿Qué talla eres? – Carolina se quedo en silencio mirando a unos aparadores muy bonitos – no lo sabes ¿eh? No importa, te mediremos y buscaremos algo lindo.

"¿lindo? Yo no soy linda" pensó.

Snape se quedo todas las 2 horas en esa tienda tan fresco como una lechuga mientras de vez en cuando ojeaba una revista de ropa para caballeros. Mientras que en los probadores Carolina trataba de sobrevivir a los 6 pares de manos femeninas que la trataban de vestir. Hoy habría muchas uñas rotas si no la dejaban en paz.

\- bien señor… ah, encontramos todo lo… que nos dijo. Si me pudiera seguir… ¿pagara con tarjeta o efectivo? – la muchacha rubia jadeaba mientras parecía que le daría un soponcio. Su cabello de colores estaba muy desordenado. Había dado pelea.

\- tarjeta – la pequeña miraba sin cesar los pequeños gorros con orejas de gatos, guantes y unas polleras muy bonitas. Se moría por un par de zapatillas de lona. No por una vestido carísimo e incomodo. Snape la observaba mientras ella se probaba con la mirada las prendas – y por favor agregue esas ropas que esta probándose la niña de allá.

\- gracias por los gorros y las zapatillas. Son muy lindas – estaba sonrojada aunque no dejaba que Snape lo notara. Nadie nunca le había comprado algo que ella quisiera. Siguieron bajando por las calles. En silencio.

\- aun te queda algo de dinero, si quieres cuando vayamos al banco lo puedes guardar o si quieres –

\- preferiría gastarlo. Quiero algunas cosas –Se pasaron el resto del día comprando de aquí a allá. Compraban libros de cuentos o novelas policiales, materiales de artes y un cuaderno de dibujos. Pronto sólo les quedó dinero para una cosa - oh, ven. Compremos un helado - la pequeña lo arrastró hacia una heladería muy bonita, con los sabores más ricos que al menos ella conocía los cuales eran muy pocos a la comparación de la tienda que había en el Callejón Diagonal. Algún día le llevaría, y ese día se acercaba.

\- ¿qué sabor desean? - preguntó el chico que atendía.

\- dos copas, para la niña chocolate y chocochips (helado de vainilla con chispas) y para mi... Sólo chocochips - el chico les preparó los helados para llevar en ese día tan soleado. Tomó los helados y salió de la tienda que estaba llena, cuando se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba... -¿y Carolina? - la mocosa no estaba. Aunque entró con ella. ¿No? - CAROLINA.

Volvió a entrar en la tienda, tal vez no la había visto salir. Pero no la veía en ninguna de aquellas sillitas. Volvió sobre sus pasos buscando de arriba a abajo las dos últimas tiendas. No estaba. Ahora si podía darse por muerto. El director lo mataría, no la había tenido por más de unos 10 días y ya de le había perdido. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

-Señor... Creó que se le quedó algo en la tienda -era el mismo chico que le vendió los helados que milagrosamente no se le habían derretido aún. Acompaño al muchacho de la heladería hacia el lugar, lo llevó a un cuarto atrás donde había una puerta grande de metal. Un congelador. Abrió la dicha puerta y encontró a una niña rubia comiendo de un pote de helado de chocochips - tendrá que pagar por esto señor.

-no puedo creer que te hayas metido en el frigorífico a robar helado.

\- no fue cualquier helado, fue de chispas de chocolate. ¿Deseas? - Carolina sacó de la bolsa de las compras un pote entero del mencionado helado. Era un milagro que no hubiese manchas o sus compras en especial la ropa sería todo una molestia limpiar.

\- venga vamos hacia la casa que estoy cansada - subieron por las calles hasta llegar a la estación del subterráneo. El lugar estaba lleno y no pueden evitar chocarse con otras personas, Snape fue golpeado en el hombro por un hombre, quien sólo siguió su camino. Llegaron pronto a pagar sus boletos cuando...

\- ¿y mi billetera? - buscaba la cartera dentro de sus bolsillos, más no estaba.

\- jajaja te la robaron, creó que fue el hombre con el que chocaste. Jajaja un clásico.

\- no te rías, ahora como haremos para irnos a casa. Albus me prohibió desaparecerme contigo. Dice que puede ocasionar accidentes.

\- en primer lugar, esa casa no es de mi gusto. Segundo, como que ocasionare un accidente.

\- tú fuiste un accidente.

\- eso me hirió… jajaja ven – guio a Snape con las bolsas y todo hacia una puerta – te enseñare algo útil – saco de su cabello una pinza y empezó a forzar la cerradura hasta que se abrió – es bueno saber estas cosas.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Snape siguió a la chica. No podía ser, estaba entrando en un lugar así para evitar pagar las dos puñeteras entradas para la estación del subterráneo.

\- así evitaremos pagar. Son salidas de emergencia de los subterráneos, por eso hay puertas abajo, se abren en caso de emergencia. Eso existe en todos las estaciones. Ahora camina, con suerte no nos verán – siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al otro lado, volvió a forzar la cerradura esta vez con una tarjeta (milagrosamente la puso en el bolsillo) - ¿ves? Si quieres algo debes luchar por el – pudieron cantar la victoria de no ser que un vigilante los vio salir de ahí.

\- ¡acompáñenme!

\- no lo creo. ¡¿Acaso no sabe quién soy?! SOY LA CONDESA PRINCE… que horror, no puedo creer que me desconociesen – imito la voz de toda una dama. Las clases daban su resultado. Se pavoneaba como toda una aristócrata – sabía que no debí hacerte caso, Alfred. Gran idea la tuya de tomar el subterráneo. Mi padre se enterara de eso.

\- perdone condesa. En verdad lamento que la molestáramos.

\- ah, ya no importa. Ahora déjennos en paz a mí y a mi mayordomo. Vamos Alfred – le aventó sus comprar para que el "mayordomo" las cogiese. Luego de eso, ambos entraron en el tren. La niña sin poder dejar de reír y el profesor enojado.

\- ¿existen los condes Prince? – pregunto el vigilante a su jefe.

\- no lo sé. Pero destilaba clase y el tipo vestía de negro, supongo que sí.

\- jajajaj me meo jaja. ¡¿Vistes eso?!

\- sigo sin creer que hayas hecho eso. ¿Cómo que Alfred?

\- necesitaba un nombre… además está bien, entramos sin pagar. Y debo agradecerte las clases de etiqueta, por única vez me sirvieron, se la creyeron… venga Snape no te pongas así. En esta vida debes obtener lo que quieres así debes hacer lo que haga falta. Hay dos tipos de personas en este mundo, las que están por encima de todos y tienen lo que quieren cuando lo quieren y luego están los que sirven a esas personas – el tren los llevo hacia la casa.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Snape sudaba en frio. La marca no le había dolido por un buen tiempo. Pero ahora… ahora era diferente. Sabían que estaban afuera, ya había faltado muchas veces a las reuniones del Lord oscuro y este le había amenazado que no debía volver a faltar o… ya se vería.

La niña estaba leyendo con toda tranquilidad la historia de Hogwarts. O eso quería hacerle cree, ya que sabía muy bien que en verdad leía uno de esos cuentos de fantasía muggles.

Miro a través de la ventana. No podía dejarla sola. Si veían que había alguien en la casa la registrarían y no quería saber que le harían a la pequeña Carolina. Al otro lado de la calle vio dos sombras. Dos hombres que vigilaban la casa.

Otra punzada. Sentía que la piel le quemaba.

Carolina seguía leyendo, ignorando la realidad de la situación. No quedaba de otra. Se la tendría que llevar. El dolor aumento.

-¿alguna vez te han desilusionado? – pregunto tomando su varita. Caroline levanto la mirada del libro y lo cerró.

\- pues... Mi vida ha sido una completa desilusión si es a lo que te refieres - dijo sarcástica. Cerró los libros y los puso al lado de la mesita. Sus cabellos estaban atados en una trenza, sus ojos aún tenían maquillaje, vestía con elegancia aunque casual y su postura había mejorado gracias al "corsé". Aunque ella quería no quería usarlo.

\- no me refería a eso. Pero claro, olvidaba que tú nunca has visto hechizos que no sean por accidente - movió algunas cosas con magia y puso las protecciones a su hogar - tengo que salir y no te puedo dejar sola.

-¿porque no? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿Acaso crees que daré una fiesta con mis amigos y con un DJ? Claro que, ósea, quien haría eso - dijo levantándose de donde estaba.

\- escucha, no tengo tiempo para esto, así que vamos a salir y harás exactamente lo que yo te diga ¿entendido? - la miró de la manera más sería posible. Dándole a entender que no estaba jugando

\- vale... Pero ¿a dónde vamos?

\- a un lugar… especial. Ahora quédate quieta - toco la punta de la rosada nariz de la niña y ella sintió que algo pasaba aunque no sabía que.

\- oh por Dios... Soy invisible - grito asustada. La magia sigue siendo algo nuevo para ella.

\- Estas desilusionada - no entendía aún - en términos de magia, significa que te he quitado tus colores por así decirlo, esto evitará que te vean. Toma mi mano, vamos a viajar - la chica fue a él, pero no lo tomó de la mano, más bien lo agarró de la cintura. Era raro que ella lo tocase cuando no dejaba que nadie le tocara un sólo rubio cabello.

Se desaparecieron. Caroline sintió un tirón muy fuerte en el estómago, tanto fue el dolor que tuvo que ir a vomitar en un rincón, en donde sea el lugar en el que se encontraba. Snape sostenía su trenza hasta que vacío por completo el contenido de su pequeño estómago.

\- ah... ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó aún asqueada por el sabor que produce el vómito en la boca.

\- no te importa. Por el momento estas segura. Necesitó que te quedes aquí - la condujo hasta un callejón todavía más oscuro. Leyó de reojo un letrero que decía y señalaba "callejón Diagon" hacia la derecha. Y "callejón Knockturn" a la izquierda. El lugar en donde estaban era muy oscuro y parecía de mala muerte. Había un par de hombres durmiendo en la calle y varias tiendas de aspecto macabro, en especial una llamada " Borgin y Burkes" o algo así.

Tal vez esto era a lo que se refería Severus con el "lado malo de la magia". Si así eran todas las tiendas en el mundo mágico, no quería imaginarse las escuelas.

\- Sevi, esto no me gusta. Quiero irme... Hey ¿a dónde vamos?

\- shhh, guarda silencio. Este lugar no es seguro - llegaron a una casa que parecía caerse. Abrieron la puerta con una frase que Severus murmuró y entraron. Era un corredor ancho, largo y recto. Las paredes tenían ventanas ondas y tapadas. Lo cual parecía que sólo se ponían adornos en ellas. Snape vio que todo estaba vacío y cargo a la niña invisible y la sentó en una de esas ventanas. La única luz que veía era la de una vela flotante al otro extremo del pasillo.

\- ahora escúchame bien. Te vas a quedar aquí, no te muevas, no te bajes de aquí, no abras los ojos, no hagas ningún ruido. ¿Entendisteis? - ella asintió con la cabeza. Aunque Snape no podía verla con totalidad, aún se distinguía algo en ella. Sus ojos. - no abras los ojos, no importa lo que escuches o si golpean la pared. NO ABRAS LOS OJOS - Snape temía por la vida de la niña, le puso una pequeña protección a la ventana en donde se encontraba y se encaminó hacia la puerta que estaba al lado de la vela. El señor tenebroso lo esperaba. Esperaba a su fiel mortifago.

Hacía frío. Mucho frío. El lugar olía a muerte, a sangre y humedad. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fue limpiado? ¿Porque Snape la traería a un lugar como ese? ¿Que tenía que hacer que fue urgente llevarla a ella? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué hacían en ese lugar? ¿Porque le pido no moverse? ¿Porque no puedo hacer ni un ruido o abrir los ojos?

Su cavilación fue interrumpida cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Oyó varios pasos y voces burlonas. Sintió un gran deseo por saber quiénes eran, pero no lo debía hacer. Al final, su curiosidad pudo más (como siempre) y abrió los ojos.

Un par de hombres encapuchados y vestidos de negros pasaban dando zancadas a través del pasillo. Conversaban entre ellos.

-dicen que el Lord necesita que mandemos a alguien a matar a Potter. ¿Ustedes que saben?

\- que no vas a ser tú, en todo caso me mandaría a hacerlo.

\- ustedes están locos, no lo enviara a matarlo. El señor tenebroso quiere tener ese placer – dijo un hombre que los hizo parar a todos. Era alto, rubio, ojos grises, pálido, con cierto aire aristócrata. Tenía el cabello largo atado con una cinta negra. ¿Cómo era posible que él se viera mejor que ella? – ahora si queremos saber, será mejor que… ¿Qué fue eso? – el hombre se volteó a donde ella estaba escondida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tapándose la boca con las manos.

\- ¿qué fue qué?

\- nada… solo que – se acercó a donde ella estaba. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Faltaban pocos centímetros para que la tocase y… se giró para acomodar uno de los cuchillos que estaban colgados en la pared. Aunque claro, solo eran de adorno – esto esta torcido. Que horrible. Vamos que se nos hace tarde – siguieron su camino.

Las personas seguían viniendo y ella aprendió que no debía abrir los ojos. Se estaba asustando de verdad. Todos ellos debían ser magos oscuros, se preguntaba que hacia Snape con ellos, sabía que no era el mago más amable, pero no sabía que hacia ahí.

-creo que… lo mejor en este caso será pasar… inadvertidos, por así decirlo, así que se enviara a un… dementor – dijo como un susurro, un hombre de piel blanca como el papel y ojos rojos.

\- pero mi señor, ¿no sería más sencillo que un grupo de nosotros fueran tras él y lo traigamos ante usted?

\- por el momento no, Goyle. Con todo lo que salen en los diarios estamos muy expuestos. Y mi plan no puede verse con contratiempos. Solo necesito asustarlo un poco, que no se olvide… quien soy yo – todo el mundo estalla en carcajadas, algunas son de verdad otras fingidas. Pero desde donde esta Caroline, esos sonidos la estremecen, la hacen recordar a… no, no – llego el momento de divertirse.

\- todo está bien Caroline, tranquila. Ya no estás ahí, estas lejos. Ya nadie podrá dañarte, solo es oscuridad. No pasa nad…-

\- AAHHHHHHH – el grito de la mujer le helo la sangre. Ahora sí, ahora ese lugar se parecía al mundo que visitaba todas las noches en sus sueños. Había vuelto, había vuelto a quedar atrapada… en su pasado.

" _te lastimo porque te quiero"_

La niña temblaba acurrucada como un pequeño conejo en aquel rincón, en su mente escuchaba el chirrido de las puertas cerrarse. El timbre de la tarde que indicaba que llego el momento de "socializar". Los baños de esponja y el momento de "dormir" si no lograba calmarse por el miedo que le provocaba el hombre de lentes – no, no, no, no – solo podía repetir eso mientras sus ojos verdes trataban de abrirse.

Salió de aquel escondite y agarro uno de los cuchillos decorativos de la pared. Tal vez no podría hacer daño a nadie, pero no le importaba. Solo quería defenderse. Avanzo temblando como si sus pies fuesen retenidos por algo, debía acabar con el sufrimiento de quien gritaba. Llego hacia la vela. Solo podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de la chica que pronto acabaría muerta si aún no lo estaba. La puerta se abrió y un Severus Snape salió apurado, la niña solo atino a retroceder y tratar de escapar. Pero Snape la agarro de la muñeca, obligándola a soltar el arma que sonó al chocar con la superficie de madera.

-vámonos de aquí – la sostuvo contra su cuerpo para poder desaparecer antes de que los vieran pero ella luchaba por zafarse de él. Estaba cegada. - Ssshh cálmate ¿qué te pasa? - ella seguía luchando contra él. Lo golpeaba, mordí y empujaba; pero sólo era una niña de 10 años. Cuando estuvo a punto de gritar Snape los hizo desparecer pero... Todo fue muy rápido.

Ambos cayeron en otro lugar, no estaban en la Hilandera. El estómago de Carolina se revolvió y fue corriendo a vomitar, por suerte no le cayó ni una sola gota a Severus. La pequeña se apoyó frente a una pared cualquiera dándole la espalda al nombre que estaba tirado en el suelo sucio. Su pierna estaba sangrante.

\- ¡¿QUE TE PASA?! ¡¿ESTAS LOCA O QUE?! - el hombre se agarraba con fuerza la pierna, pero más era el coraje y aborrecían hacia la niña que el propio dolor por su pierna. Había sufrido una bipartición - ya entendí porque Dumbledore creyó que sería peligroso desaparecer contigo.

-... ... Perdón, en serio, lo lamento - su voz apenas era un susurro. Ya había terminado de tambalearse y había vuelto a la "normalidad" - no es muy grave, sólo has un torniquete y en la casa lo vemos - agarró la capa de Snape y la rompió un pedazo para envolver el corte - no me gusta viajar así... Perdón Sevi, en serio.

El hombre se puso de pie con cuidado, sólo cojeaba un poco. Pero sentía que algo le faltaba. ¿Que era?

\- vamos ya. Quiero ir a curarme la herida - Caroline sólo agarro su mano y nada más. Pero lo apretaba con fuerza. Como si buscará una protección... Trató de desaparecer más no pudo -¿qué pasa? - trató de hacer un hechizo no verbal y nada. Con varita y nada.

\- creí que querías irte a casa.

\- si pero... Mi magia. Desapareció... No puede ser, soy un horrible muggle.

\- horrible, sí. Muggle, no. Venga, debe ser debido al golpe de la desaparición. Vamos a caminar, así se te pasa - ambos abandonaron el lugar en donde habían desparecido cuando Snape, quien milagrosamente no cojeaba le dijo.

\- camina más rápido, ya sé dónde estamos - se notaba que el miedo había pasado por sus ojos, y luego le siguió la vergüenza. La jaló de la mano (aún no se habían soltado) y la hizo correr por las calles, esperado que no se dé cuenta en donde estaban.

\- oye que pasa. ¿Dónde estamos?... ... Oh espera, no me digas que estamos en... - Severus la siguió tirando del brazo, tratando de alejarse de aquel lugar de luces y colores, aquellos barrios en donde nunca se descansaba. Donde había personas oscuras en cada esquina o habían...

\- ¿SNAPE? ¿SEVERUS SNAPE? - una voz femenina le grito desde el otro lado de la calle. Ambos se voltearon sudando en frío. Una mujer que vestía muy poca ropa les gritaba desde la otra acera frente al edificio que tenía grandes letras de neón. LA LUCIERNAGA... ¿Así que ese es el burdel barato que Snape frecuenta?

" _No puede ser cierto_ " pensaron los dos. Aunque claro, la situación le daba nervios a Snape, pero a Carolina sólo le daba risa.

\- oh Severus, chicas, chicas, vengan. Llegó Severus - un grupo considerable de mujeres corrían sobre sus tacones rojos para ir a darse el encuentro con Snape. Caroline no dejaba de reírse.

\- estábamos preocupadas Sevi, ya no habías venido como antes.

\- hay sí, siempre te notabas tenso o sólo venias por un trago.

\- nos has tenido desatendidas - las dice féminas estallaron en risa ya que ellas son las que prestan esos servicios, no él.

\- chicas, chicas. Kiki quita las manos de ahí por favor - dijo la primera chica, la que llamó al resto de las luciérnagas.

\- gracias Lila. Si me pudiera disculpar... No me puedo quedar, yo... Yo estoy acompañado - las chicas sólo se emocionaron.

-¿esta Lucius Malfoy contigo? - preguntaron.

\- no, no... Eh, Caroline - las chicas se voltearon al ver a la pequeña ojiverde a punto de morir de risa.

\- oh, hola linda ¿eres su hija? - preguntó Lila de manera amable y tierna, y no era fingida. Tal vez ella podría ser una persona muy tierna, pero las ropas que usaban hacían pensar otra cosa y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

 _"¿Porque siempre piensan que soy su hija? yo no encuentro el parecido... ¡MIREN MI NARIZ!"_

\- EH, jeje no. Yo sólo soy su sobrina. Caroline - puso su mejor sonrisa y varita más tierna. Con eso sólo se compró a las... Mujeres de la noche, que no dejaban de sonreírle.

\- tu sobrina es muy linda, pero este no es un lugar propio para niños, es muy... Inapropiado - se notaba que se rebanaba el cerebro en busca de esa palabra.

\- sí, claro que sí. Bueno chicas, nos vamos. Cuídense - tomó a Caroline de la mano y la hizo salir de ahí, no sin antes librarse de 12 besos y 12 lápices labiales de diferentes colores e diferentes partes del cuerpo del mago.

\- oh Sevi, nos has tenido desatendidas - Carolina imitaba a las zorras esas. Sin duda esta era lo más emocionante y divertido que le había pasado en el mes - jajaja debiste verte. ¿Quién es el Sr. Malfoy? ¿Tu novio?

\- ah claro que no, él es un amigo. Camina.

\- claro... Pero bueno ya sé de donde vienés cuando llegas tarde. ¿En serio? Conozco estos lugares, son de bajo mundo. Alcohol, drogas, robo y sexo todas las noches. Te recomiendo que no vuelvas, cuando son las 10 se desata el infierno.

\- ¿y tú como sabes eso?

\- ... ... No es de tu incumbencia. Creí que querías irte, ya vámonos - lo tomó de la mano y desaparecieron, la magia volvía a tener su efecto. Llegaron a la casa y Severus se sentó en su sillón y le mando a la niña a recoger algunas cosas para curarse - bien. Yo estoy cansada, creó que... Creó que iré a dormir. Suerte con tu pierna - cogió sin que nadie la viese, un pequeño trozo de algodón y se dio la vuelta - otra vez, lamento lo de tu pierna. Que pases buena noche, Sevi - Severus la vio subir las escaleras lentamente.

También vio como un líquido rojo caía sobre la pierna izquierda de la niña, que cojeaba, era cubierta por aquellas pantimedias blancas. Tambien había sufrido una bipartición.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-te digo algo. Pase lo que pase, no dejo de creer que eres un vampiro – Snape puso los ojos en blanco y dejo el libro en el estante de la biblioteca – en serio. La piel pálida, el cabello oscuro, los dientes afilados, nunca sales al sol por mucho tiempo, los deseos de ver a todos muertos. ¿Seguro que tus padres son humanos?

\- completamente. Y tú no te quedas atrás. También eres pálida e increíblemente ágil, de seguro eres mitad y mitad – le dijo con sarcasmo.

Carolina estaba viendo asombrada la lista de materiales que contenía su carta de Hogwarts. Una lechuza parda acababa de llegar volando por la ventana y se posó en la mesa de la pequeña cocina. La niña nunca había visto una lechuza y le pareció la cosa más linda del mundo, claro, después de los gatos.

\- para la señorita Caroline: usted fue aceptada en la escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería - dijo contenta, pero luego se opacó la sonrisa - pero... ¿Cómo pagaré todo el material? Si uso mis ahorros quedare en quiebra y aún tengo que pagar algunas cosas - hoy tenía que mandarle la carta a Prescott con la cuota que le debía de este mes, a pesar de no vivir ahí.

\- acuérdate que Albus te abrió una cuenta en Gringotts con 500 galeones y el dinero que tienes guardado arriba puedes usarlo, ya verás cómo pagarlo – en eso entro algo brillante y azul. Era una bola de humo líquido o algo así, brillaba intensamente de un hermoso celeste. Tomo la forma de un fénix y la voz potente de Dumbledore se escuchó.

\- Severus, te necesito. Han traído a Harry a Grimmauld Place, es momento de hacer lo que teníamos en mente. Ha comenzado, ven rápido – el ave desapareció tan rápido como llego.

\- que bella… - Snape se levantó y bajo para ir a la chimenea – espera, no me puedes dejar sola. Yo también quiero ir, quiero conocer a ese tipo del que hablaban Albus y tú.

-quédate aquí y no cometas una locura. Yo volveré pronto – sin decir más, desapareció envuelto en llamas verdes.

\- ¿cómo se atreve? ¿Locura?... ¿esto califica como locura? – Empujo un jarrón que se rompió en mil pedazos – me voy a divertir mucho – su sonrisa fue más grande que la del gato de Cheshire.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Severus y Albus estaban sentados esperando que la pequeña bajara. Hoy era su "cumpleaños", ella no quería que nadie se enterase, pero hasta el momento seguía creyendo que el que le había dicho a esos dos era Diego. Más no era cierto.

-¿Cómo esta ella? ¿No la he visto desde que la deje?

\- pues… ha ido avanzando. Solo me falta quitarle un par de mechones de colores pero puede que lo logre.

\- no te pedí que la cambia… - se quedó sin habla al ver bajar a la pequeña, mostraba una gran sonrisa, era como ver a un pequeño ángel. Pero Snape, esa era otra historia. A él le afecto muy feo ver que su pequeña pupila bajaba convirtiéndose en toda una damita. Tenía puestos zapatos negros, el cabello ordenado y en rizos ordenados, atados en unas trenzas como diadema y el resto le caía por los hombros. Su vestido color azul cielo caía de una forma muy elegante.

\- hola preciosa, mira lo hermosa que estas – Dumbledore se acercó a ella y le saludo con un beso en la mejilla – feliz cumpleaños – le dio un paquetito envuelto. Ella lo abrió y encontró una llave, pero no entendía porque – es para cuando mañana vayan al banco a sacar dinero de tu nueva cuenta para tus materiales de estudio.

\- muchas gracias. Bueno nos vamos, me muero de hambre – asintieron y fueron al restaurante cerca al teatro. La cena estuvo deliciosa y ella siempre mantuvo la compostura y comportándose como toda una dama, tal como Snape le había enseñado.

\- sin duda eres toda una dama. Snape hiciste un buen trabajo, la cambiaste totalmente… pero eso no es lo que quiero – la mirada de la pequeña se ilumino más – es una niña, no una mujer antigua. Tiene que ser un alma libre y tú la limitas. No es necesario que uses tantos protocolos linda. Siéntate como quieras, pon los pies sobre la mesa y vuelva a ser tú.

\- AL FIN – ese grito de alegría sonó por todo el restaurante. Caroline fue corriendo hacia la mesa de postres y se trajo todos los que pudo y se los iba comiendo sin cubiertos.

\- Caroline tus modales.

\- al diablo con los modales, solterón de mierda, no me comido así en meses – había vuelto a la normalidad.

\- oh por Dios, mírate… estas hermosa – la llenaron de abrazos. Habían vuelto al teatro para la pequeña fiesta sorpresa – ya eres toda una damita.

\- estas preciosa, veo que te han cuidado bien.

\- te extrañamos tanto. Diego casi se vuelve loco.

\- a ver, déjenme verla – Diego apareció entre los chicos del teatro trayendo una cajita envuelta de color celeste – estas hermosa, feliz cumpleaños – le dio un beso en la mejilla y le entrego el presente. Ella la abrió y encontró una de esas cámaras polaroid, era muy bonita. Pero de seguro costo mucho – es para cuando vayas a Hogwarts. Queremos que nos traigas muchas fotos de ese lugar. De seguro debe ser un internado muy bonito y sabemos que lo harás bien, estudiaste con nosotros. Te hemos enseñado lo básico en letras y números.

\- eh, gracias. Es muy bonita pero no debieron molestarse.

\- no te preocupes – intervino Mónica agarrando la mano de su novio – oh, casi lo olvido. Ten – le entrego una cajita más pequeña pero muy bien envuelta – tiene una foto de todos nosotros. Tal vez no sea de plata como el que tienes. Pero este si se abre – carolina saco un pequeño guardapelo con forma de corazón con la inicial "C" en él. Adentro había una foto de todos ellos vestidos con trajes extravagantes – es para que nos tengas siempre en tu corazón. A ver, deja que te lo pongo – le retiro el cabello y le puso el collar.

\- bien, esto es una fiesta. A divertimos.

\- ¿y cómo termino Caroline en el teatro? – pregunto Snape a el chico de cabello cobrizo que miraba como la pequeña y los demás bailaban. O al menos lo intentaba.

\- pues, mi amigo, es una larga historia. Yo estaba saliendo de los barrios bajos, necesitaba dinero y tuve que hacer un encargo para una señora de por allá. Estaba volviendo para ir al pequeño departamento que tengo alquilado cuando escuche algo.

 **0o0o0o*FLASH BACK*o0o0o0o0**

-vaya, vaya. Miren lo que nos encontramos aquí. Oye, niñita. Estar por estos barrios a estas horas no es seguro – las pisadas bajo la lluvia sonaban fuerte, era como si alguien quisiera escapar - ¿A dónde vas?

\- por favor. Déjenme tranquila.

\- no, sabes, creo que nos divertiremos mucho contigo esta noche. ¿Tú que dices Rick?

\- creo que sí. Acércate pequeña, no tengas miedo – el chico de pelo cobrizo se bajó la capucha y corrió hacia donde se escuchaba la voz. Sus pisadas salpicaban sobre los charcos. Vio a una pequeña niña empapada, acorralada entre una pared y dos sujetos enormes que la miraban de una forma no tan inocente.

\- hey… no le hagan nada – el chico corrió hasta ella y le susurro – sígueme la corriente… ahí estas Adriana. Te encontré. ¿Dónde te habías metido hermanita? Gracias por encontrarla. Bien vámonos, Adriana Avellaneda, estas en graves problemas.

\- te dejamos ir solo porque te debemos varios favores, Diego. Lamentamos lo que paso – se alejaron y salieron a los barrios en donde no corrías un peligro en cada esquina.

\- fue una suerte que te encontrara. Te pudo haber pasado algo. Por cierto, soy Diego Avellaneda, tu salvador… ¿no tienes nada que decirme?

\- … gracias…. Me llamo Carolina.

\- mucho gusto. Ven, te llevare a un lugar seco, de seguro tienes hambre. Hay una cafetería por aquí…

 **0o0o00o *FIN DEL FLASH BACK* o0o0o0o0**

-desde entonces, no se despegó de mi lado. Siempre he estado ahí para cuidarla. Poco después la invite al teatro y siempre se quedaba para ayudar a la Sra. Furler en la comida del elenco, o limpiaba cuando todos se iban. Poco después descubrimos su talento y bueno… creo que ella le habrá contado el resto.

\- si… ¿esas marcas?... ¿cómo se las hizo?

\- nunca nos lo ha dicho. Pero se veía mal, así que, ellas se encargaban de ocultarlas… Sr. Snape ¿le puedo favor?

\- dilo.

\- ella no es muy… estable. Es una niña pequeña perdida bajo la lluvia, necesita protección. Aunque no lo parezca. Por favor, cuídemela mucho, es como la hermana pequeña de todos nosotros, y jamás dejaríamos que algo le pasase. Ahora esa responsabilidad cae sobre usted. Cuídemela mucho… Caroline tiene sus secretos. Cuando llegue el momento tal vez se lo diga, pero si no es así, no insista. Puede lastimar más con esa carita de ángel que con sus propias manos – Snape se quedó pensando en esas palabras. No era posible que esa niña lo lastimase. No tenía ni un solo vinculo fuerte con ella que lograra lastimarlo.

" _solo es un trabajo más_ " pensó.

-fue una muy bonita fiesta. Lástima que la cumpleañera no pudo quedarse despierta por más tiempo.

\- estaba cansada. Que pasen buena noche. Los veremos el primero de septiembre. ¿Kings Cross? – asintieron. Los actores se despidieron mientras veían como el mago oscuro se llevaba a una pequeña niña dormida sobre su hombro.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su pupila y la recostó en la cama. Le quito los zapatos y la dejo dormir. Era increíble la paz que reflejaba su rostro al dormir. Le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tocaron la puerta y una cosa rara les abrió. Caroline se sorprendió al ver esos enormes ojos, malévolos y con un odio reprimido. La criatura era pequeña, encorvada, vieja, con orejas muy largas y una nariz puntiaguda caída que tocaba el suelo cada vez que hacia su reverencia.

-ya sabes. Te quedas quieta mientras busco a Dumbledore y luego iremos a comprar tus materiales de estudio – la niña asintió.

-pero si es el mestizo y una… ¿sangre sucia? – Carolina no sabía que significaba aquello. Por lo cual no se sintió ofendida.

\- te pido que no digas esa palabra. ¿Dumbledore está aquí?

\- sí, señor. Kreacher lo llevara con el traidor a la sangre.

\- KREACHER – la voz de un hombre hizo que todos voltearan. Un hombre alto vestido con formalidad aunque muy bohemio entraba a la habitación. Su cabello era largo y llevaba una corta barba de dos días. Tenía hermosos ojos y era muy bien parecido, aunque se notaba que había estado encerrado por mucho tiempo. En cierto modo, a la niña se le hacía algo familiar, aunque no supiera porque – vete de aquí. Anda a terminar de limpiar - ¡¿acaso eso no era lo mismo que Snape le decía?! – perdonen su actitud. Tiene problemas de amabilidad.

\- Black… ¿esta Dumbledore?

\- en la biblioteca. Te estaba esperando – se fijó en la pequeña niña rubia.

\- oh, Carolina, él es Sirius Black, dueño de esta casa y es residente de Azkaban. Black, ella es Caroline mi pupila. Quédate aquí y no toques nada – le advirtió y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

\- hola, soy Carolina – le tendió la mano al hombre de aspecto bohemio – un placer.

\- el gusto es mío. Lamento la hostilidad de mi sirviente.

\- esa cosas… ¿Qué era? ¿Un gnomo? – pregunto mientras veía con fascinación, una repisa con cabezas diferentes pero parecidas a las de la criatura que les abrió.

\- Kreacher es un elfo doméstico. Viven para servir a sus amos… aunque no esté muy contento conmigo, su más grande deseo es quedar colgado como el resto – señalo lo que miraba Caroline.

\- así que… ¿Azkaban? ¿Es como Hogwarts? – pregunto evitando caer en tensión.

\- oh, no, no. Claro que no. Hogwarts es un hermoso lugar, lleno de vida y magia. Para nada se asemeja a… Azkaban – le parecido sentir un temblor de parte del hombre cada vez que mencionaba esa palabra. La casa era lúgubre, no se atrevía a tocar nada. Tenía miedo a lo que vería – no es un lugar bonito para vivir.

\- ¿Azkaban?

\- no, bueno sí. Me refería a esta casa. Pienso redecorar todo – Caroline alzo una ceja al ver que el elfo domestico salía de la habitación con una bolsa.

\- también debería pensar en cambiar de empleado. Trata de robarle – la criaturita se escondió, no sin antes gritarle "Sangre sucia".

\- lamento eso.

\- no tiene porque, ni siquiera sé que significa.

\- ¿así que no sabes de magia?

\- no. Lo único que sé es que iré a una escuela para magos, y lo que Snape me dijo, después de eso no se nada más.

\- ¿y cómo terminaste con Snape? ¿Su casa es tan lúgubre como esta? – bromeo mientras agarraba las cosas que el elfo se estaba "robando".

\- no tanto. Al principio lo era, pero… bueno lo sigue siendo… Dumbledore me asigno con Severus, me dijo que me ayudaría con mis gastos ya que no dispongo de mucho dinero y no tenía idea de que era bruja hasta hace un mes.

\- ¿y tus padres?

\- a ellos no les preocupa esto. Soy huérfana desde que tengo memoria. Solo me tengo a mí. Así que Snape me ayudara solo con los gastos y firmas legales ya que… es una larga historia – miro una cosa que parecía ser plastilina. Estaba sobre un recipiente. Le llamo la atención ya que parecía oro derretido - ¿Qué es eso?

\- oh, te va a gustar. Mira – Sirius tomo un poco en sus manos y empezó a darle forma. Termino convirtiéndolo en un pájaro de oro que tomo la forma de uno de verdad. Pero era muy pequeño. Estaba vivo y volaba. Sirius lo agarro y lo apretó haciendo que volviera a ser la pasta que parecía oro líquido – invención de los gemelos Weasley.

\- ven, vamos a la cocina. No creo que te guste estar parada – siguió al hombre que milagrosamente le caía bien y se preguntaba porque no le había tocado a él como tutor en vez de Severus. Le parecía más amable. A medida que pasaban vio que los cuadros que adornaban los pasillos dormían o se movían. Lo cual primero la asusto y después (como toda curiosa) quiso tocarlos – oh no. No creo que les guste que los toques. A veces son groseros. Ven, sígueme –la cocina era muy grande. Carolina se sentó y no pudo evitar… tocar.

\- pasas mucho tiempo solo ¿verdad? Aunque estoy seguro que durante estas vacaciones estuviste muy bien acompañado por amigos y familia. ¿Ya compraron sus materiales de estudio los niños que viven contigo? – el hombre de cabellos largos que estaba sirviendo algo que podría ser un postre en un plano se dio la vuelta con rapidez evaluando a la pequeña niña. Preguntándose como sabría todo eso.

\- es fácil averiguarlo. Hay muchos recetarios descuidados y manchados. Lo que me da a entender que pasas tiempo en la cocina. Que no es muy usual en los hombres a menos que estén aburridos.

\- observadora. ¿Y cómo sabes que Harry, Ron, Hermione y los gemelos fueron hoy al callejón Diagon? – otra vez esos dos nombres. Ella pudo entender debido al recuerdo guardado por esa mesa, que Harry era el ahijado de Sirius. Pero Hermione… ese nombre lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Es la chica del libro de pociones de Snape. ¿Sería hermana de Harry?

-… Sevi, digo Severus me lo dijo – puso su carita más angelical y la inclino a la derecha. Eso lo convenció.

\- vale. ¿Deseas? – le paso un pedazo de tarta de calabaza. La niña dudo pero comió un trocito.

\- podría estar mejor. Solo no agregues mucha canela, te excediste con esta. Y déjala un poco más en el horno, así te saldrá perfecta.

\- gracias. ¿Sabes cocinar?

\- no. Snape no me deja acercarme a la cocina, cree que a hare explotar.

\- no lo creo. Oye, ¿quieres quedarte con estos? No creo que yo los use - le tendió los pendientes que le quito a Kreacher, con solo tocarlos se dio cuenta que eran de oro.

\- sí, gracias. Espero que no sea una molestia.

\- no, tal vez te compense por lo que te dijo Kreacher. Oh toma. Para que te compres un helado en el callejón Diagon, son los mejores – le dio una especie de propina.

\- no acepto limosnas.

\- no lo es – por suerte para aliviar la situación, llego la hora de irse ya que Snape había venido para llevársela. Se despidió y salieron en rumbo a un lugar llamado "El caldero chorreante" aunque Caroline no encontró ni un solo caldero. Pasaron a una puerta trasera en donde solo había una pared de ladrillo - ¡¿eso es todo?! ¿Dónde están las tiendas? – Snape apretó con la varita tres ladrillos horizontales y dos verticales. La pared empezó a desprenderse y se abrió como una puerta.

\- bienvenida al Callejón Diagon - una larga calle llena de tiendas y establecimientos para todos los magos y brujas se dejó ver ante ellos. Había cientos de tiendas muy pintorescas y curiosas, al frente de todo había un edificio muy grande y de color blanco – primero iremos a Gringotts, el banco. ¿Tienes la llave? – la niña asintió, fascinada por lo que veía delante de sus ojos. Varias personas vestidos con túnicas y sombreros, vestidos y trajes elegantes muy victorianos se paseaban de aquí por allá – luego iremos a comprar los libros, que son muy importantes. Después a comprar tu varita en Ollivanders y… -

\- GATITO - la niña salió corriendo olvidando toda la etiqueta cuando vio a un pequeño gato atigrado.

\- Caroline no. Ven aquí – logro atraparla y sujetarla fuertemente de la muñeca – si no te comportas te pondré una correa – volvió a repasarle el itinerario de compras y lugares a donde irían - ¿alguna pregunta? – levanto la mano. Snape puso los ojos en blanco y respondió – ¿alguna pregunta que no tenga que ver con gatos? – bajo la mano y se pusieron en marcha.

\- necesito una varita. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser conseguirla? – ya llevaban 10 varitas y seguían sin encontrarla. Snape estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados viendo como la niña rompía objeto, es decir, esperando – esto es inútil. ¿No puedo llevarme una varita y ya?

\- la varita elige al mano… -

\- y no siempre se sabe porque. Me se la frase, me la lleva repitiendo por más de 20 minutos – le respondió enojada al fabricante de varitas, Ollivander. Se quiso reír de la niña pero no le pareció buen momento. Regreso a su almacén hasta volver con una caja muy bonita de color negra. La abrió y le tendió la varita con sumo cuidado.

\- una varita de Ciprés con el centro de pelo de Veela. 35 centímetros y muy flexible. Intenta – unas chispas salieron de su varita. Era la elegida. Era muy bonita, de color negro y largo. Tenía una empuñadora con espirales y se asemejaba un poco a una espada o algo así, pero se le hacía fácil agarrarla.

\- gracias – salieron de la tienda y fueron a seguir comprando – aquí dice que puedo llevar una lechuza, un sapo o un gato.

\- está bien, pero no me pidas nada más – se dirigieron a un emporio de lechuzas y otras mascotas. Carolina vio diferentes tipos de animales que hacían magia por si solos, estuvo muy tentada a comprarse una serpiente de brillantes colores que la miraba de una manera penetrante. Fue cuando vio algo que podría ser lo más inocente de este mundo. Unos hermosos gatitos estaban acomodados en unas camitas muy bonitas. Fue corriendo donde ellos y empezó a jugar con ellos. Por fin se decidió (Snape no dejo quedarse con todos) en una gatita negra con patas blancas, una V invertida en la parte de los ojos hasta la boca y ojos azules muy hermosos.

\- le pondré… -

\- lady princesa gota de limón – una pequeña de coletas le hablaba a su mamá que le acababa de comprar una nueva lechuza.

\- definitivamente no ese nombre… le pondré Midnight. Que dices ¿queréis venir a vive conmigo? - la gatita maulló - si vendrás conmigo -con su propio dinero, Carolina compró todas las cosas necesarias para su gata. Le puso alrededor del cuello un hermoso listón rojo que decía su nombre y a quien pertenecía - ahora eres mía.

\- vamos, tenéis que acabar con tus compras, iremos por tus uniformes - cuando fueron por donde Madam Malkin de la tienda de ropa pasaron por el callejón Knockturn, el mismo por el cual había pasado tanto. Ella se aferró de las patas del minino y siguió su camino - ven, puni-puni - y le acarició las orejas.

La mujer era extremadamente amable y Snape le compró muchas túnicas y ropas de colegio. Todas de negro. Ahora si se parecía a un vampiro... Se parecía a Snape.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Se desaparecieron con las compras. Pero no llegaron a la casa de la Hilandera. En cambio estaban al frente de una gran mansión victoriana. Era hermosa e intimidante, pero los jardines eran lo más hermoso.

\- este será tu nuevo hogar por el resto del mes. Entra, dejemos tus cosas adentro- pasaron por la gran puerta que de seguro era de alguna madera negra muy cara. La mansión era majestuosa y elegante por dentro, finas alfombras y papeles tapices. Los cuadros, los floreros y lámparas eran tan hermosas que no podías dejar de mirarlos.

\- ah, los cuadros. Todos son retratos de la antigua casa de los Prince. Hay un retrato de cada uno de ellos, esta mansión era de mis abuelos, y sus antepasados, pero ahora que soy el último Prince con vida pues, es mía.

\- ¿porque tú no tienes cuadro? - dijo cuando vio el último retrato que era de una señora de cejas pobladas, cabellera negra y ojos como los de Snape. Muy parecida a ella, excepto la nariz. La mujer era muy hermosa y joven, no se parecía en Anda a la Eileen Prince de la Hilandera, sin duda las flores debían ser cuidadas porque ella se marchito cuando llegó a ese lugar donde encontró la muerte - también eres un Prince.

\- pues ya no es necesario. No hay nadie que me continúe con la tradición, además todos los de ahí son sangre pura. La tradición se rompió conmigo - la ayudó a dejar sus cosas en un salón y la llevó a los pisos superiores.

\- pero aun así eres un miembro de esta familia. Deberías tener un cuadro. ¿No?

\- sí, cuando consiga a alguien que desee pintarme lo haré. Ya llegamos, si quieres puedes volver a decorarlo aunque la decoradora de ambientes me dijo que te gustaría - la puerta en la que estaban era diferente. Era blanca y tenía hermosos dibujos de espirales y rombos. Abrió la puerta y encontró un cuarto hermoso. La cama era grande con doseles y abundaba el celeste, blanco y lila. Tenía un hermoso ventanal que mostraba los jardines de la mansión y podías sentarte en él. Un libreto repleto por la mitad y el otro vacío (para que ella pusiese sus libros), escritorio, etc. Había dos puertas, una conducía a un baño y otra a un armario. Y una pared entera de color blanco - me dijo que te gustaría. Y dejó una pared en blanco al enterarse que te gusta pintar. Tal vez puedas pintarla. Hay materiales de arte en del estudio que está en el tercer piso, nunca entró ahí pero si quieres puedes ir. También hice que trajeran tus cosas. Todas están guardadas.

\- wow... Esto es wow.

-¿no te gusta? - preguntó ¿nervioso?

\- ¿gustarme? Me encanta. ME ENCANTA - se abalanzó contra Severus y lo abrazo - gracias Sevi - se soltó y fue a revisar su cuarto.

\- EH si - contestó algo afectado por el abrazo inesperado - luego te instalas, quiero que conozcas al personal de la mansión. Ven - volvieron a salir para ir al comedor - la mansión cuenta con 10 hectáreas en las que se incluye el bosque. Tiene 20 habitaciones o más, entre ellas, dormitorios, cocina, comedor, salón de baile, estudio, biblioteca, estudio de arte, salón de música, etc. Cuenta con un establo con caballos, jardines ornamentales, normales, una parcela de cosecha y un invernadero. Creó que hay piscina. Oh y si sigues el camino que atraviesa el bosque llegarás a una playa.

-esto es un palacio. ¿Todo esto para ti sólo?

\- hasta el día en que muera - llegaron al comedor y esperando como todo buen lacayo. Habían 4 elfos domésticos, 3 parecían pertenecer al género masculino y la otra era mujer. Tenían la cabeza agachada y las puntiagudas narices les llegaban al suelo - ellos son mis elfos domésticos. Hipo, Tae, Liku y Peia - cada elfo que era mencionado hacía una reverencia, todos vestían pañuelos limpios, pero desarreglados. Parecían que por el nerviosismo iban a explotar.

"¿Porque tienen nombres tan raros los del mundo de la magia?" pensó.

-hola. Un placer soy Caroline - les tendió la mano pero ellos se limitaron a hacer sus reverencias.

\- tranquila, ellos son así. Nerviosos.

\- bien, bueno iré a instalarme, muchas gracias - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Era el segundo acto de afectó que ella había tenido hacia él. Se sentía extraño. Los elfos se miraron con unas grandes sonrisas que fueron reprimidas por una mirada de Snape. Ya sabían porque estaban tan nerviosos, por esas miradas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- está segura. Ama Caroline - preguntó Peia que tenía hermosos listones rojos en la punta de las orejas. Caroline se los habia " prestado indefinidamente" ya que la elfina tenía miedo de que la liberara. Lo que le pareció raro a la niña.

\- claro que sí, estoy aburrida y esto se ve interesante. Hazlo Hipo - el mencionado movió una especie de bola que fue rodando, rodando basta chocar con un perchero que se cayó y accionó una resortera que le dio a una lámpara que dejó caer un libro haciendo presión así la trampilla fue liberada y empezaba la acción. La niña estaba sentada sobre un colchón que fue liberado y dejado caer sobre un tobogán por la escalera. Snape no estaba, tenía algo que hacer con "La Orden del Fénix", la niña no sabía que Snape trabajara de mozo en un restaurante para fénix. Pero le daba igual, no era su problema.

El colchón se deslizo por la escalera que estaba al frente de las puertas, estas se abrieron y dejaron ver como Severus entraba a su mansión y… todo paso en cámara lenta. La niña salió disparada del colchón y cayo suavemente sentada sobre su trasero en la alfombra, pero Severas fue embestido por su colchón. Porque no era de ella, era la cama de Snape la que estaba usando. Snape salió despedido de su casa y el colchón fue tan amable de caer sobre él. La niña salió corriendo junto con los elfos, ambos se quedaron en la entrada hasta ubicar a Snape.

-¿Sevi? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te rompí el culo? – pregunto desde ahí. Alguien estaría castigada el resto del verano.

 **O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-despierta Caroline. Despierta – el hombre movía suavemente el hombro de la niña que se había dormido tarde por acomodar todas sus cosas en el baúl negro con bordes dorados – ya despierta… DESPIERTA MIERDA.

\- POR UN DEMONIO, DEJAME DORMIR – le dijo con voz ronca y del ultratumba mientras se daba la vuelta y le tiraba una almohada.

\- si no te levantas perderás el tren – le aviso Snape mientras le sacaba la ropa que debería utilizar. Se preguntaba si sería necesario que llamara un exorcista para que le quitase el demonio que ella tenía dentro – ya levántate – le tiro de la cama. Solamente ahí la niña se despertó. – te quiero aseada y cambiada. Lista para desayunar en 5 minutos. Y haz algo con esos mechones y maquillaje. Ya verás cómo los ocultas.

\- vete al infierno – le dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Al cabo de 10 minutos la niña bajo y desayuno todo lo que los elfos le pusieron (le habían agarrado cariño) reviso una vez más su baúl y puso en su cesta a su gatita y partieron a Kings Cross.

\- ¿existe la estación 9 ¾? – pregunto mientras empujaba el carrito de la estación. Estaba repleto, no podían vitar chocarse con personas. Fue cuando se voltearon, faltaba unos 20 minutos, unas personas venían corriendo agitando las manos – si vinieron.

\- no nos lo perderíamos – le dijo abrazando. Diego y su pandilla vinieron a despedirse.

\- ¡¿y porque no te has maquillado esas marcas?! Vengan chicos. Mónica ¿tienes sombra? – la sentaron en una banca cercana y le aplicaron un leve maquillaje que casi no se notaba en los ojos, pero le ocultaba las marcas. Snape tomo nota de darle algo para que desparecieran esas marcas – ya está, te ves preciosa. Venga, vamos a buscar tu tren.

\- eh, sí. Yo me encargo de eso – contesto Snape cuando vio que el mundo de la magia podía quedar expuesto.

\- oh no. Queremos acompañarla, no la veremos por mucho tiempo y queremos acompañarla – Snape se inventó mil y un excusas hasta que los convencieron. El creía que esos eran unos payasos que no le convendrían a la niña.

\- vale, nos veremos pronto, prometo escribirles cada vez que pueda. Cuídense mucho – abrazo a cada uno y les dedico unas últimas palabras. Ellos se dieron la vuelta y e fueron yendo lentamente.

\- ven. Ahora harás lo que yo haga. Nos vemos al otro lado, no tengas dudas – Snape corrió hasta la pared que dividía la estación 9 con la 10. Caroline creyó que chocaría pero la atravesó. La niña tenía sus dudas ¿y si no pasaba y se quedaba de este lado? ¿Se irían sin ella? Pero se aferró a la valentía que tenía y se decidió a hacerlo. Suspiro y se volteo a ver si había alguien cerca. Lo había.

\- DIEGO – grito para que el chico cobrizo se volteara a verla, la miro saludándole con la mano preguntándole que quería. Ella le guiño un ojo y corrió hacia la pared.

\- NO CAROLINA NO – fue lo último que escucho de él luego de que atravesara la pared de ladrillo sólido. El olor a humo y el gran ruido que producía una estación repleta de magos le esperaba al otro lado. Estaba rodeada de personas como ella. Magos y brujas de diferentes partes de Inglaterra venían a despedir a sus hijos que se subían al tren escarlata para ir al colegio de magia. Había varios animales y niños. E sentía tan pequeña en ese lugar. Pero raramente también se sentía cómoda. Como si hubiese esperado toda su vida por eso.

\- aquí estas. Ven - Snape la hizo avanzar por la estación para detenerse en un vagón que estaba algo vacío. Hizo que subieran sus cosas. Por alguna razón algunas personas los miraban a ellos. No a ella, sino a Snape. Pero este no prestaba atención a los demás sino a un grupito de personas, su gran mayoría pelirrojos, y entre ellos iban un pelinegro y una castaña acompañados por un perro negro. Carolina se dio cuenta que esa era la misma chica que había visto en el recuerdo, de seguro era la alumna de Severus, este se enojó un poco al verla reír alegremente junto con los otros chicos y al ver como el perro le lamia la mejilla. ¿Acaso había algo que ella no sabía?

Snape seguía mirándola con atención. La forma en como agarraba con fuerza a su gato. Como miraba a sus amigos. Los rizos descontrolados y castaños que bailaban al viento. La piel nívea. La risa angelical. Todo de ella. Le gustaba todo de Hermione… sonó un fuerte silbido y la campana que indicaba que el tren estaba por partir.

-anda sube. Busca un compartimiento y siéntate. Nos veremos allá.

\- ¿no vendrás conmigo?

\- no. Te veré allá. Buen viaje – la hizo subir y se quedó en la estación esperando. No esperaba que su pupila subiera. Esperaba que la castaña estuviese instalada en su asiento junto a la ventana para poder verla una última vez antes de que empezaran las clases. Al fin se desapareció.

La niña vago por el tren. Todos los lugares estaban llenos. Hasta que al fin encontró un compartimiento vacío. Solo para ella. Se metió en el junto con su gata y se acomodó. Bajo las persianas para que nadie viera que ella lo ocupaba y se sentó tranquila mientras miraba por la ventana como el tren salía de la estación. Sería un viaje largo. Iría a un lugar que había evitado por dos años a aprender como dominar la magia que tanto le había traído problemas. La gatita le ronroneaba suavemente. Por primera vez, ella se preguntó si llegaría a ser una buena bruja.


	7. esa niña, en Hogwarts

**Muy bien, aquí el siguiente capítulo. A los que votaron muchas gracias y ya decidí que casa va a estar la pequeña. Si no les gusto algo pueden decírmelo y se aceptan cualquier sugerencia y critica positiva si es posible. Bueno espero que les guste, y si les gusta dejen reviews ya saben que es lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo. Con todo el amor que puede dar mi corazón. Besos.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El trio dorado arrastraba sus cosas por el tren. Todos los vagones a los que había ido estaban llenos. Neville iba a su lado hablando sobre su Mimbulus minmbletonia.

-¡sin duda este año hay más alumnado! – exclamo la chica pelirroja los acompañaba.

\- eh, aquí hay uno casi vacío – anuncio Weasley pero se detuvo al ver quien estaba ahí. Una chica rubia que leía una revista al revés como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

\- oh, es Luna Lovegood, está en mis clases, es de Ravenclaw. Vengan chicos ella es muy amable y tierna, solo que su gustos son peculiares. Vamos a entrar – abrieron la puerta del compartimiento – hola Luna. Feliz cumpleaños. ¿Te parece si nos sentamos aquí?

\- hola Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville – la chica rubia les saludo con una voz muy soñadora y tierna. Llevaba la varita a la altura del oído y un collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla. No se molestó a separar los ojos de la revista "The Quibber" hasta que todos estuvieron sentados. Sus ojos grises eran grandes y muy bonitos. Su piel pálida resaltaba contra la pollera blanca que usaba – muchas gracias. Claro que si

\- eh, feliz cumpleaños – dijeron los tres restantes. Se pasaron un par de horas hablando junto con Neville, sobre temas como la existencia de los Torposoplos.

\- que si existen – dijo por quinta vez la chica rubia.

\- ah… ven Ron, tenemos que hacer nuestras rondas – dijo Hermione levantándose ya cansada de pelear por la existencia de algo que NO existe.

\- pero yo… - trago la torta que estaba comiendo – aun me falta acabar con esto.

\- tendrás tiempo de comer después. Tu estomago aguantara hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts. Vamos ya - lo agarro de las orejas y lo hizo salir del comportamiento mientras los demás reían, salvo Luna que volvió a su revista y a sus expectrogafas – tu ve por allá y yo vigilo por el otro lado – lo dejo por su cuenta mientras que el pelirrojo acababa de comerse aquella torta.

\- tal vez… debería darle tiempo. Quiero decir, Viktor se portó muy bien conmigo y sus cartas me hacen reír. Pero… - la castaña divagaba por el tren. Se hablaba a si misma cuando no regañaba a niños de segundo por correr por los vagones molestando a los demás con sus juguetes – quiero decir… conozco a Ron desde que inicie Hogwarts y… ah, ¿porque es tan difícil? Si tan solo el… dejara de ser… tan idiota – suspiro tratando de rendirse y seguir con su ronda.

\- MIDNIGHT NO – una voz la hizo voltear, por debajo de sus piernas paso corriendo, a toda velocidad, una gata perseguida por su dueña – VEN AQUÍ, NADIE TE HARA DAÑO.

\- eh, ven aquí. No corras, niña – pero la chica rubia ano le hizo caso. Volvió a pasar por donde Hermione esta vez chocándose con ella y cayendo las dos en el piso con el gato en medio.

\- auch… ah te tengo – apego a la gata contra su pecho. La gatita ronroneo y se calmó.

\- o-oye… eso dolió… - quiso seguir pero no pudo. Tenía frente a ella a una pequeña no mayor de 11 años. Piel pálida, esbelta, ojos verdes grandes y muy lindos, que mostraban una mirada de superioridad sin dejar de ser curiosos. Rostro afilado. Cabello rubio con mechones de colores cayéndole en desorden. La figura de la niña totalmente estilizada, de seguro ella se vería como una plebeya ante aquella niña que asimilaba a ser de la realeza. O eso era lo que ella creía. Pero viéndola de cierto punto se asemejaba a un pequeño ángel.

\- oh, lo siento. Permíteme ayudarte – la pequeña entrecerró los ojos para leer la insignia de la chica – señorita prefecta – Hermione se levantó sonrojada. Se aliso el uniforme y soltó la mano de la pequeña.

\- ¿primer año?

\- así es – suspiro – lamento el golpe. Midnight se asustó por culpa de la señora del carrito y escapo. Llevo un buen rato persiguiéndola – la castaña vio como la chica sostenía a la gata del listón rojo y ¡¿ropa?! La gatita estaba usando una especie de vestido. Se veía adorable casi tanto como su dueña.

\- no importa. Deberías ir a cambiarte ya. Pronto llegaremos y serás elegida en una de las casas y… -

\- ah sí. Casi había olvidado esa parte – le corto aburrida y secamente – como sea. ¿Darán algo cuando lleguemos ahí?

\- esto… si, hay un banquete, que es después de la selección como siempre se ha hecho desde que Hogwarts se fundó, como lo relatan en "La Historia de Hogwarts" que…-

\- no necesito la lección de historia, muchas gracias – Hermione se sonrojo cuando la cortaron. Esa niña la hacía recordar en cierto a punto a Malfoy cuando la callaba o… no, compararla con Malfoy era poco, en aquellos dos minutos ya había llegado al grado de poder compararla con el mismísimo Snape - ¿de qué casa eres? ¿A qué casa pertenecen los colores escarlata y amarillo… patito?

\- eh, pues pertenezco a Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes y héroes de corazón. Nuestro símbolo es el león.

\- oh… pues supongo que no debo juzgar. No pareces muy valiente, es más, me pareces muy frágil – esa frase solo hizo que la castaña se sonrojase más – pero bueno. Después me preocupare por eso, no es muy importante eso de las casas.

\- eh… ¡por supuesto que sí! ¡Según las casas se elegirá tu futuro! Es muy importante te puede abrir puertas o cerrarlas y definen lo que tú eres y… - la castaña prácticamente le estaba gritando en el pasillo. Carolina solo la miraba mientras acariciaba a su gatita.

\- ¿terminaste? – Hermione estaba cansada de hablarle. Sin duda le recordaba a Malfoy – mira, me recuerdas a mi tutor _. "nunca quedaras en Slytherin, no eres lo suficientemente buena. No quedaras en Ravenclaw, solo aceptan a los sabios. Hufflepuf te adoptara por pena al igual que Gryffindor, ahí entran todos"_ no te preocupes. No estoy ansiosa por saber en qué casa quedare. Bueno me tengo que ir señorita perfecta prefecta – le dijo de forma burlona pero con la carita de ángel que puso Hermione no lo tomo en serio – iré a cambiarme. Adiós señorita prefecta perfecta – se dio la vuelta y se fue con lentitud.

-eh espera, no me has dicho tu nombre y yo no soy prefecta, digo, no soy perfecta – la Gryffindor en vano hablo porque la chica ya se había ido. Sin entender por completo ese encuentro la castaña se fue a su compartimiento.

\- muy bien Snape. Sin duda tienes muy buenos gustos, pero esa chica podría ser mi hermana – se dijo así misma mientras iba caminando por el vagón. No sabía con certeza cuál era la relación de Snape y Hermione pero lo que si sabía es que el pocionista tenía una "admiración" hacia la joven leona.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **-LOS DE PRIMER AÑO, POR AQUÍ** – la voz de una mujer hizo que los chicos de 11 años se voltearan a verla. Era una mujer de cabello gris conducía a los jóvenes con una lámpara en su mano.

-¿y Hagrid? – fue lo último que Caroline escucho de otros chicos que bajaban del tren. La chiquita fue empujada con el resto de niños, bajaron hasta un lago, no sabía que tendrían que ir nadando. En ese momento se preguntaban porque los harían nadar si a los otros los llevaban en carruajes tirados por caballos negros. O lo que se asemejaba a un caballo.

-ah – Carolina resbalo con el musgo de las rocas. Y pudo de verdad haber caído al lago de no ser que alguien la sujeto.

\- oh, fate attenzione – le respondió un niño de acento italiano. La sujetaba con fuerza de su brazo y evito que la rubia cayera. Tenía puesto sus azules ojos en ella.

\- esto… – la chica se soltó bruscamente del joven y se subió a uno de los botes, cruzaron por el lago.

\- AL FRENTE VERAN, EL COEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHIZERIA – grito la maestra Grubbly-Plank. El colegio era majestuoso, un castillo enorme iluminado por dentro con lo que seguro eran velas y el exterior solo alumbrado con la luz de la luna. Sin duda sería un buen lugar para vivir. La profesora los hizo entrar en el castillo, después de haber atravesado el jardín. Adentro los esperaba una mujer ataviada con una túnica muy formal y una mirada seria que intimidaba a todos. Excepto a ella.

\- bienvenidos al colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizeria. Vengan por aquí por favor – los condujo hasta una puerta que debía dar aun comedor. Los hizo pararse en una escalera de mármol – en un momento serán llevados al Gran Comedor en donde se dará inicio a la selección de sus futuras casas. Estas son Gryffidnor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Durante su estadía en Hogwarts, su casa será como su familia. Con sus triunfos ganaran puntos, con sus fallas los perderán. Ahora vengan por acá – la mujer que se llamaba Minerva McGonagall los hizo entrar en el gran comedor. Que estaba repleto de alumnos divididos en cuatro mesas largas, cada una de un color. Al frente estaba una mesa larga en donde se sentaban los profesores. Severus estaba ahí.

\- ¿estás bien Mione? Te noto distraída.

\- eh ¿qué? – la castaña salió de su ensoñación. Miraba hacia la mesa de profesores. Ginny miro hacia donde Hermione miraba.

\- ¿Qué tanto miras a Snape?

\- esto… no lo sé, lo veo… diferente.

\- oye ahora que lo dices. Si lo está – ambas chicas inclinaron la cabeza para apreciar mejor al hombre del que hablaban. Mientras tanto, Harry se mataba hablando sobre Umbrigde.

Caroline estaba en medio de un grupo asustadizo de niños de 11 años. Se sentía tan rara. No estaba nerviosa por la selección, después de todo le daba igual en donde quedara, pero estar entre tanta multitud era algo que no le gustaba. Socializar.

Miro a Snape, pero este no la miraba a ella. La chica sonrió de lado, la cabellera de Snape lucia diferente, la había hecho bien cortarle el pelo y cambiarle de shampoo porque en verdad no le gustaba que se viera graso. Diviso a Dumbledore que la miraba con una sonrisa, vestía con una túnica morada estrellada y gorro que hacia juego. Hablaba con una mujer que debía ser una solterona vestida de rosa chillón. La ceremonia empezó. Dieron un discurso previo y el sombrero seleccionador (uno muy viejo por cierto) hizo una canción que hablaba sobre que Hogwarts estaba en peligro y debían ser fuertes y unirse.

" _genial, llego a un lugar y ahora está en peligro_ " pensó. La profesora McGonagall llamo a un niño de la lista.

-Abercrombie, Euan – el chico avanzo con mirada aterrada y se sentó en el taburete. La profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero que le cubrió hasta los hombros. El sombrero hizo muecas hasta que grito. Por primera vez Carolina sintió nervios por el apellido, te llaman por el apellido. No por tu nombre o un número. Sino por tu apellido.

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – así que así era como funcionaba. El chico salió corriendo hacia la mesa que aplaudía, en donde se daban la bienvenida como… familia. Esa era una sensación que ella desconocía.

\- Anderson, Brittany – una chica castaña salió corriendo.

\- RAVENCLAW – fue corriendo hacia la casa de los tejones. Que también la recibían en aplausos. Le dirigió la mirada a Snape quien se tensó al encontrarse con la verde mirada de la niña. ¡¿Qué dirían todos?! La profesora McGonagall se giró para ver por un momento al director y este asintió. Ella miro de nuevo su pergamino. Preocupada.

\- Carolina… Caroli… - la rubia corrió rápidamente y se sentó en el taburete antes de que acabara de decir su nombre. Miro a sus pies esperando que le pusieran el sombrero. Sintió un peso en su cabeza y después no pudo ver nada más que el interior de aquel sombrero mágico.

" _eso estuvo cerca ¿no es así?" "¿tú qué sabes?" "pues muchas cosas. Como el simple hecho de que no tienes apellido" "cállate de una vez, tú no sabes nada… apresúrate y ponme en una casa" "no puedo si me apresuras" "cállate, todo el mundo me está mirando, date prisa" "parece que no tienes interés a donde te mande" "es porque no lo tengo, yo no quería venir para empezar" "¿y porque estás aquí?" "no es de tu incumbencia, date prisa, me están mirando mucho" "¿y cómo sabes que te miran?" "porque siento sus miradas" "está bien… veamos con esa actitud y el amplio hecho de que no te gusta trabajar en equipo y socializar te descarta de Hufflepuff" "wow que novedad" "no te hagas la sarcástica conmigo" "date prisa, esto no es importante" "¡¿Qué no lo es?! Puedes tener una mente brillante y muy inteligente cabe añadir, pero con ese comentario me desilusionantes de ponerte en Ravenclaw" "¿y eso debería importarme?" "muéstrame respeto" "oblígame. Y si no te apresuras te convierto en alfiletero" "tienes valentía para decir eso, te puedo poner en Gryffindor, tienes un gran corazón para estar ahí, encajarías muy bien" "pues ponme ahí" "pero no llegaras muy lejos así que te pondré en…"_

-¡SLYTHERIN! – grito el sombrero y la mesa de las serpientes estalló en aplausos aunque no supieran quien fuera la niña, era la primera Slytherin de ese año. Carolina se bajó del taburete y fue corriendo a sentarse. En la mesa la esperaban varios alumnos, pero había uno en especial que la miraba con superioridad, incluso más que el resto.

\- bienvenida. Soy Draco Malfoy. Prefecto de Slytherin. Hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Malfoy, una de las familias sangre puras más antiguas de Inglaterra – le tendió la mano con superioridad – de seguro has oído hablar de mí.

\- soy Caroline – le respondió de forma cortante – y si… eres el ahijado de Snape. Solo eso, niño mimado.

\- ¿Cuál es tu apellido? Me temo que no alcance a oírlo – le dijo con una sonrisa de lado al oír la altanería de la niña.

\- Cartower, Finnian – llamo la directora.

\- RAVENCLAW.

\- no es importante.

\- claro que lo es. Soy Pansy Parkinson, hija de Ed Parkinson. De seguro has oído hablar de él.

\- enhorabuena. Como sea, no es necesario que lo sepan – la chica se concentró en la ceremonia y se sintió aliviada cuando dos chicos más fueron seleccionados en Slytherin, ya que la atención fue dirigido a ellos y a sus apellidos. El único que no le quitaba los ojos de encima era Draco, quien pensaba que conocía a la niña de algún lado.

\- GRYFFINDOR – la mesa de los leones aplaudió y la profesora McGonagall volvió a ver su pergamino.

\- Gabrielli, Gianluca – el niño que evito que ella cayera al lago subió al taburete. Ante la luz de la infinita cantidad de velas, Carolina lo pudo apreciar mejor. Tenía el cabello negro con un mechón rojo en un extremo, ojos azules y piel pálida casi como el resto de los Slytherin, debía tener casi su altura o algo así.

\- ah, es un Gabrielli. Sus padres son grandes empresarios en Italia. Sangres puras. Los vinos que exportan son los más caros de todo el mundo mágico – comento alguien llamado Nott.

\- ah sí, y los más dulces – termino Pansy.

\- SLYTHERIN – el chico bajo corriendo las escaleras y se sentó al lado de Caroline.

\- hola, soy… - el chico se iba a presentar cuando sus otros amigos lo interrumpieron al felicitarle el haber terminado en Slytherin al igual que el resto.

\- Redrum, Dacaria – una chica de cabello castaño y de apariencia arrogante subió al taburete y con solo tocar un pelo, el sombrero la mando a Slytherin junto con su hermana, Katherine Redrum.

\- ah, las mellizas Redrum. Oí algo sobre ellas. Sangre puras. Sus padres son grandes personas y amigos de la familia – ellas se volvieron la sensación en la mesa de las serpientes. Las mellizas Redrum se sentaron frente a Caroline. Ambas eras muy diferentes, la primera tenía el cabello castaño y la otra lo tenía rubio rojizo, pero tenían la misma nariz y ojos celestes. Carolina se dio cuenta de que necesitaría más que esforzarse si deseaba ser alguien en el mundo mágico. No solo contaba con tus esfuerzos. Al parecer también si eras puro o si tus padres eran importantes. Lástima que no lo supiera.

\- Zeller, Rose.

\- HUFFLEPUFF – con la última niña fue seleccionada, se dio inicio a un delicioso banquete. Las mellizas Redrum intercambiaban algunas palabras con ella, y Gianluca quiso hablar infinitas veces pero siempre era interrumpido por los demás. Caroline localizo a Snape con la mirada, este se la devolvió y le dedico una sonrisa de lado que es cierta forma le dio seguridad a la joven. Dumbledore se levantó, una vez terminada la cena, para dar inicio a un discurso de advertencia típico para todos los alumnos cuando la mujer solterona se adelantó y lo interrumpió.

\- hem, hem – la tos era muy falsa, tenía el cabello café corto y rizado, bajita, rechoncha y usaba un gran cárdigan peludo de color rosado. Tenía el aspecto de un sapo. Un sapo rosado – quisiera dedicar unas palabras – parece que interrumpir al director es algo nuevo ya que todos los presentes se asombraron. Todos los profesores la miraban atentos, excepto una mujer con trenzas, grandes lentes que parecían darle ojos de insecto y llevaba un chal de colores, parecía extraviada. Ella comía lo que tenía al frente sin prestar atención a lo que era, así que metió la cuchara en el vaso y tomaba algo espumoso, derramando todo a su paso. Eso le causaba gracia.

-…deben reforzarse las actividades buenas y debemos restringí y acabar con las actividades que deben estar… prohibidas. Espero que todos seamos muy buenos amigos – sin decir más, se sentó.

"yo no lo creo" pensó la rubia. Dumbledore dio la orden para poder retirarse y Draco y Pansy, los prefectos, los guiaron por las escaleras, descendiendo hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Llegaron a algo que parecía ser un simple muro, pero cuando Draco dijo la palabra "Salazar" la pared se movió dejando ver la sala común de las serpientes. Era un lugar iluminado con velas y la luz de la chimenea. Muy elegante y limpio. Muebles tallados en madera caoba y negra. Un piano de cola, libreros, alfombras mullidas y arañas de cristal. Una vida de lujos para niños mimados.

\- las niñas dormirán arriba del lado izquierdo y los niños del lado derecho. Mañana vendrá el profesor Snape quien es el jefe de la casa. Compórtense enanos y recuerden que hasta que no sean llamados para… "unirse a los puros" no traten de pasarse de listos – dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado. Todos subimos y se dieron cuenta de que sus cosas ya estaban ahí. El cuarto de las chicas solo tenía tres camas. Las de las mellizas Redrum y la de Caroline. Había una pequeña puerta que tal vez diera a los vestidores o al baño. Todo era muy verde. Muy Slytherin.

\- la habitación es muy bonita. Pero es pequeña. Nuestro cuarto es más grande – menciono la rubia rojiza.

\- sin duda. Bien, duerme tú en esa y yo en esta – no se molestaron en hablar con la chica rubia. Así que tampoco le importo, aun seguía avergonzada sobre el hecho de no tener apellido. La rubia se quitó el uniforme verde y se puso su pijama blanco que le cubría todo el brazo. Prácticamente era una camisa y un pantalón holgado y se metió en la cama.

\- por cierto, creo que con todo el alboroto en el comedor no nos pudimos presentar bien. Soy Katherine Redrum, pero si deseas puedes llamarme Kate, todos lo hacen. Y mi hermana es Dacaria Redrum.

\- ¿te dicen Daca?

\- así es. Creo que es más fácil de recordar. Es un placer ¿Cómo te llamas? No pude oír bien tu nombre en la selección.

\- … … mi nombre es Caroline… solo Caroline o Carolina.

\- ¿eres española?

-… pues nací ahí y me crie así que me siento española.

\- oh verdad y tu apellido. Papá dijo que preguntemos primero, ¿no es así Daca? - la castaña asintió.

-… pues… eso no importa ahora. Yo… yo tengo sueño. Tal vez mañana se los diga. Que pasen buena noche.

\- buenas noches – respondieron las mellizas y las tres chicas se fueron a dormir. O al menos las chicas que si tenían apellido.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

\- todos ustedes, divídanse por año. Rápido – el profesor Snape hizo que todos sus alumnos se dividieran en la sala común según su año. Repartió los horarios e hizo su típico anuncio – este año quiero, no ordeno que hagan sus mejores y totales esfuerzos en acumular puntos y ganar la copa de las casas. Para el equipo de Quiddicth, entrenen duro, quiero que el trofeo sea nuestro este año. Odiaría que siguiera en mano de los Gryffindors. Así que esfuércense y ganen… por ultimo a los chicos de primer año – dirigió a la mirada a la pequeña rubia que se quedaba dormida en el hombro de Dacaria Redrum – no se metan en problemas, no quiero ninguna queja por ustedes. Eso es todo. Oh, casi lo olvido. No quiero más quejas de Madam Pomfrey sobre sus costillas rotas, narices rotas e inconscientes yendo a media noche por " _haberse caído de las escaleras_ "

El grupo de Slytherin de tercero a séptimo soltó unas pequeñas carcajadas, los de segundos se miraban nerviosos, sabían sobre los entrenamientos nocturnos. Probar que podías unirte al grupo de "los puros"

-Draco, ven aquí – el rubio platinado se acercó a su padrino – necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Ves a la chica rubia que se cae de sueño?

\- ah, la sin apellido – dedico una mirada a la pequeña que miraba su horario y trataba de escapar de las mellizas y el chico italiano – sí, ella es un poco… ¿es sangre pura?

\- eso quería hablarte. Ella es Caroline, mi pupila. Soy su tutor – Draco tenía millones de preguntas pero su padrino no lo dejo continuar – antes de que digas algo, es necesario que sepas que ella es huérfana, no conoce su apellido así que ahí es donde entras tú, quiero que la protejas. Eres el líder de esta sala, y como tal debes mantenerla bajo tu cuidado. ¿Cuento contigo?

\- eh, claro que sí. Pero será difícil, así que le advierto que tal vez no resulte. Además ¿Por qué nos preocupamos en una niña que puede ser una sangre sucia?

\- no digas esa palabra. Y eso no debe importare, solo quiero que lo hagas. ¿Cuento contigo? – Draco quería protestas, estaba en contra de los principios enseñados por su padre.

" _no te juntes con niños inferiores a ti. Recuerda que las sangres no deben mezclarse_ " las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza. Las palabras que Lucius Malfoy le dijo a su único hijo antes de dejarlo en el tren.

-… está bien. Pero no prometo nada – el chico se apartó algo frustrado ya que ahora debía hacer de niñera de una niña que ni siquiera quería verla en pintura. El profesor de pociones se despidió y se fue ondeando su capa.

\- estoy llena… Caroline ¿Cuál es la primera clase? – pregunto Kate mientras las tres chicas subían las escaleras de mármol con sus mochilas y estómagos llenos.

\- esto… Encantamientos, con Filius Flitwick. Espero que sea una clase fácil.

\- claro que si, nuestro profesor privado nos enseñó algunas cosas. ¿No es así Daca?

\- sí, dice que tenemos potencial para este curso. Solo espero que no se equivoque – entraron en el aula y escogieron tres asientos. Las mellizas habían aprendido a no preguntar cuando la rubia no deseaba responder, algo que la alivio. El profesor Flitwick era un tipo bajito, tanto que tenía que subirse a una pila de libros para poder hacerse notar y como siempre, inicio su clase pasando la lista de los presentes.

\- Redrum, Katherine – la chica alzo la mano – ¿me falto mencionar a alguien?

\- sí, la niña de al frente – uno de los niños Slytherin la menciono. Parecía un patito amarillo pero con una mirada maligna. La señalaba ante la fría mirada del resto de los Slytherins.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas, niña?

-… Caroline

\- ah aquí estas. Pero… ¿Cómo te apellidas? – pregunto de nuevo mirando atentamente a la chica y a la lista. Carolina no respondió, sus demás compañeros Slytherin murmuraban cosas como "huérfana" "sangre sucia" o "impura". Caroline reprimió su impulso de callarlos a todos.

\- AVELLANEDA… su nombre es Carolina Avellaneda – todos los niños voltearon al ver al chico a la cual pertenecia esa voz. La ojiverde poso la mirada en el chico de mirada azul que hablaba muy sonrojado – ¿acaso olvidas que me comentaste tu apellido en el tren? – le mintió.

\- oh cierto… - la chica lo fulminaba con la mirada. La clase continuo habitual, la chica se estaba desesperando. Podía hacer perfectos encantamientos sin varita (claro que lo hacia inconsciente) pero no podía hacerlo con la bendita varita de Veela, lo bueno de todo es que no era la único que no podía. La clase termino y la niña fue donde el chico para aclarar las cosas.

-¡¿QUIEN TE DIJO MI NOMBRE?! ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE SABES?! – a Gianluca se le cayeron sus cosas al suelo. Estaba acorralado entre la pared y el brazo y cuerpo de Caroline.

\- esto… eh creo que primero me debes dar las gracias. Por lo del lago y lo de ahora – el chico estaba muy sonrojado, su cabello rizado y negro le caía por los ojos y el mechón rojo también.

\- gracias es un don. Y no necesitaba tu ayuda, yo estaba muy bien, tenía la situación bajo control.

\- si… se notaba – le respondió con sarcasmo – soy Gianluca, pero tú puedes decirme Luca si quieres. Sabes, me gusta tu cabello, los mechones son bonitos.

\- no trates de hacerte el amable conmigo. ¡¿Cómo sabes que no tengo apellido?! ¡¿Quién te lo dijo?! ¡¿Cómo conoces a Diego Avellaneda?!

\- oh, así que así se llamaba el tipo de cabello cobrizo, sabes no deberías mostrarle a muggles como el sobre nuestro mundo. Te vi en la estación de tren, me di cuenta de eso. Pero bueno te salve de una buena con los demás Slytherin, Octavio es un tonto, él es quien te delato, solo ignóralo, yo me encargo de él.

\- NO… ya estoy en deuda contigo por dos cosas, y no quiero una tercera. Ya te debo solo un favor porque al no golpearte ahora estas usando uno.

\- pues entonces se mi amiga. Así ya no estarás en deuda conmigo – Le tendió la mano - ¿q-quieres ser mi… mi amiga? – el chico estaba completamente sonrojado y sonreía. Pero Caroline solo lo miraba extraña y levantando una ceja ¿así actuaban los chicos de su edad? Ella nunca socializaba con personas de su edad, no tenía ni un solo amigo así que no sabía porque este niño actuaba así.

\- no te necesito. Solo aléjate de mí, yo puedo cuidarme sola – le azoto el cabello rubio en la cara del peligro y se fue dando zancadas.

 **0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Snape miraba atentamente a la castaña que revolvía el caldero hirviente. Su cabello salvaje se esponjaba como una melena del animal emblemático de su casa. La joven se fatigaba por el calor y mordía su labio inferior cada vez que echaba una cierta cantidad de ingredientes a su poción tranquilizadora que como siempre, de seguro terminaría perfecta.

-Longbottom… si agrega una pizca más. Su poción terminara matando a quien lo beba. Tal vez debería probarla con usted – le dijo entre dientes mientras pasaba por los pupitres. Se detuvo cerca al de Hermione que se sonrojo ante la presencia del pocionista. Snape disfrutaba del agradable olor que tenía el cabello de ella. Duraznos. Sonrió de lado al imaginarse envuelto en aquellos rizos incontrolables.

\- debería esforzarse más. Si hace lo que piensa hacer su poción quedara arruinada. Y eso es algo típico de Longbottom. Dígame Granger ¿se le está pegando esa manía? – Hermione se sobresaltó tanto cuando Severus le hablo, que casi deja caer el mortero que aun contenía un poco de polvo de roca lunática. A Snape le gusto ver aquel sonrojo típico.

\- ¿Qué se supone que es esto Potter? ¿Acaso no sabe leer? – le grito en medio de la clase haciendo que los Slytherin se rieran. Con un pase de la varita, el caldero se vacío.

\- tal vez puedas volver a empezar.

\- no Mione, ya no tiene caso.

\- Se acabó el tiempo. Tomen una muestra de su poción y déjenlo en mi escritorio… Longbottom, deje ya esa masa de cemento y lárguese de mi salón de clase – siseo como serpiente. Los alumnos entregaron su muestra. Salvo Hermione que se tardó más tiempo. Snape ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ella se quedó ahí hasta que una voz melodiosa lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- profesor Snape… ¿Qué le pareció mi reporte del año pasado? Espero que haya detallado todo lo necesario – dijo nerviosa. Se retorcía las manos detrás de su espalda y miraba hacia sus zapatos como si fuese lo más fascinante del mundo. Snape se volteo lentamente y le quito de manera rápida la muestra de la poción, ya que no soportaría que sus manos se tocasen. Sabía que no lo resistiría.

\- como siempre Granger, ha demostrado que no es más que una insufrible sabelotodo. Y su habilidad para parlotear se quedó plasmada en el papel y me persiguió por todo el verano. Lastimablemente debo decir que otra vez obtendrá un Sobresaliente. Espero que este satisfecha y así me deje en paz por una vez – le hablo amenazadoramente cerca. Hermione estaba entre él y la pared. La Gryffindor sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. El olor de su maestro la embriagaba y le hacía sentir… confundida.

\- esto… eh, muchas gracias profesor. Me alegro que le haya gustado ya que me esforcé mucho en ello y…-

\- no quiero oír su parloteo incesante. Ahora, váyase – la saco de su salón y le cerró la puerta en la cara. No podía verla a los ojos. Habían estado tan cerca uno del otro, y el no podría resistir por más tiempo esos sentimientos que lo atormentaban. Era un maldito pedófilo y no lo negaba.

Era mejor que fuera a revisar aquellos ensayos antes de su próxima clase. Y dejara de estar pensando en tonterías como que Hermione Granger se fijara en él. ¿Un profesor y su alumna? Que locura… ¿a quién se le ocurriría algo así?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La semana paso rápido y fue muy dura para una rubia. Caroline había sido echada por Snape, él no quería saber sobre sus problemas. Había sido un record. En la primera clase con Umbridge, la perra loca, la cara de sapo; Carolina se había quedado dormida y le respondió de mala forma cuando ella intento despertarla, prácticamente casi le rompió un ojos con el libro del Ministerio. Ahora tendría que asistir a un castigo en la noche. Y para colmo, Dacaria, Katherine y Gianluca se esforzaban en hacerle la vida imposible con sus intentos fallidos de amistad.

Vagaba por los patios del colegio. Encontró una banca ocupada por una chica rubia que leía una revista al revés. Se sentó en la banca mientras miraba a su gatita jugar con unas mariposas. Se volteo a ver la revista, leyó la palabra "The Quibber". No parecía a esos periódicos parlantes ni a las revistas de chicas muggle. Era muy extraña como su dueña que llevaba un collar de tapas de botellas. La chica rara le miraba con sus grandes ojos grises, tenía una mirada soñadora y una sonrisa a flor de labio.

-hola. Soy Luna Lovegood. ¿Nueva? – le dijo acercándose.

\- si. Soy Carolina… solo eso. ¿De qué es la revista? ¿Por qué la lees al revés?

\- oh, es el Quisquilloso. Mi padre es el editor, así que en cada edición deja rompecabezas y acertijos para mí. Habla sobre todo.

\- interesante. ¿Me la presta? – la Slytherin se puso a ojear la revista. Le parecía más normal que el resto de textos que había leído en ese castillo – sabes, de seguro es bonio tener a alguien que aunque este lejos, cuide de ti o… - su voz se apagó - ¿no es molesto que un adulto, un humano, te diga que hacer o te controle?

\- no. Yo solo tengo a papá y el solo me tiene a mi…. oye ¿esa no es tu gata? – miro hacia donde la había dejado. Midnight estaba por pelearse con un gato más grande, de color castaño y esponjado. Tenía la cara aplastada y era algo feo. En medio de ellos había un trozo de pescado. Luego solo se escucharon arañazos y nada más.

\- hey Ron. Olvide mi libro de Aritmancia en la biblioteca ¿puedes cuidar a Crookshansk? – más que una petición fue un encargo ya que Hermione salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca antes de que el pelirrojo le respondiese.

\- no entiendo que le ve de especial a esta bola de pelos – se quejó con su hermana. Dejo al gato en el piso y por poco lo patea.

\- por favor Ron. Es su gato y lo quiere, además Crooks es muy cariñoso. ¿No es asi Crooks? – le dijo la pelirroja dándole un pedazo de pescado.

\- parece una bola de pelo con patas – el animal estaba comiendo cuando una gatita de pelaje negro y blanco vino y quiso quitarle su comida. No se dejó y terminaron peleando. Ron fue y aparto a esos dos mininos de la pelea pero en el acto lastimo a la gata negra. Cosa que no fue bueno… al menos para él.

\- HEY TU, ALEJATE DE ELLA – Caroline salió a defender a su mascota que cojeaba de una patita. Saco su varita de Cipre y le apunto en el cuello del pelirrojo – escúchame zanahorio. No te vuelvas a meter con mi mascota o lo lamentaras.

\- ya déjame mocosa. ¿T-te crees por ser Slytherin? Pues… n-no te tengo m-miedo, niña.

\- YA DEJALO, ES MI HERMANO – grito Ginny.

\- mira rojita, el problema no es contigo, es con él. Y lamento que este idiota sea tu hermano. Como él no parece entender te lo dire a ti. Aléjalo de mi gata – solto al pelirrojo que tenia que agacharse ya que era mucho mas alto que la rubia, pero ella lo agarro de sorpresa y lo hizo caer. Lo miro de reojo con una sonrisa tirunfante, petulante y burlona. Ron tenia las orejas como su cabello, los ojos le birllaban por la rabia acumulada y se levanto.

\- ¡RON NO! ¡ELLA ES SOLO UNA NIÑA! – la pelirroja grito tratando de detener a su violento hermano cuando la niña se volteo y le dio una patada en la entrepierna del zanahorio. Inmovilizándolo. El chico cayo al suelo aullando de dolor. La chica solo lo miro cogio a su gata y guardo su varita. Los demás Gryffindors que andaban por ahi se acercaban. Caroline apego su cara a la de Ron y le dijo una cosa – escúchame, no quiero volver a verte, no te me acerques y tampoco a Midnight. Si no, lo lamentaras – le mostro sus blancos dientes y afilados caninos, lo cual asusto al Weasley que seguia sin creer que una niña que no habia estado más de una semana en el colegio ya lo hubiese vencido. Y sin uusar magia.

\- vaya, vaya Weasley. Te mordio muy fuerte esta serpiente – Draco apareció justo a tiempo con su grupo para defender a la ppequeña Slytherin de los demás Gryffindors. La tomo del brazo y la saco de aquella lucha.

\- sabes no necesitaba tu ayuda, tenía todo bajo control.

\- sí, se notaba. ¿Puedes dejar de meterte en problemas? Gabrielli vino corriendo diciendo que te pasaba algo. Tienes suerte que haya decidido protegerte.

-¿Cuánto te pago Snape por eso? Crees que no lo sé. Snape no tiene la confianza de que puedo cuidarme sola y me mando a un hurón albino para que sea mi canguro – le dijo recostándose en una pared. Molesta.

\- tenme algo de respeto, mi padre se enterara de esto. De cómo osas tratarme así. A mí, que soy un Malfoy, contrólate Avellaneda, no querrás verme molesto.

\- ¿en serio? – Le apunto la varita al cuello – hagamos un trato. Tu déjame en paz y yo te pagare el doble de lo que lo haría Snape.

\- ¿y con qué dinero?

\- ya verás – la chica se dio la vuelta azotando su cabello de colores ante el príncipe Slytherin que la miraba molesto. Pero una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro cuando la niña choco contra la mismísima Umbridge, cayendo las dos al suelo lanzando maldiciones a cada lado.

\- ¡¿Qué esperas niña?! ¿No me ayudaras a levantarme? – le grito la cara de sapo.

\- no tengo una grúa – al darse cuenta de sus palabras la rubia se tapó la boca.

\- nos veremos en tu castigo por esto – la profesora se levantó y se fue tratando de simular que no había pasado nada.

\- pero ya tenía un castigo por dormirme en su clase... – suspiro dándose por vencida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Carolina estaba sentada en la silla frente al escritorio. Se sentía tan pequeña, aunque en realidad era así ya que sus pies aun no llegaban al suelo estando en esa silla tan alta. Se miraba las manos y esperaba a que la profesora Umbrigde le trajera el té que estaba preparando. Su despacho estaba sumido en un aterrador y desesperante silencio opacado de vez en cuando por algún maullido de los gatos que estaba en los platos colgados en las rosadas paredes.

"soy fanática de los gatos, pero ni yo llego a esos extremos" pensó.

La cara de sapo le puso la taza de porcelana y se sentó frente a Caroline con otra igual. Fue una suerte que Snape le enseñara a tomar el té, ya no quería seguir cometiendo más errores ante mas Slytherins. Tomo de la infusión que estaba demasiado caliente y cuando pasaba sentía ese fuerte ardor en la garganta.

-muy bien querida ¿podrías decirme exactamente los motivos de porque estás aquí?

\- … por quedarme dormida en su clase. Por haberla llamado "perra". Por casi romperle el ojo izquierdo con el libro después de que usted me despertara con un balde de agua helada. Por pasarme de lista. Por haberla hecho caer. Por empezar una pelea con un prefecto de otra casa… y por haberla llamado gorda… tres veces – dijo mirando sus pies.

\- muy bien señorita… ja, sin apellido. Te digo algo, personalmente estoy muy en contra en los castigos hacia los Slytherin, pero estoy mucho más en contra en que alumnos como tú estudien en esta prestigiada institución – escupió con asco. Caroline levanto la mirada sumisa convirtiéndose en una desafiante.

\- ¿está tratando de decirme que no me castigara por ser estudiante de Slytherin? ¿O que me castigara por no saber si soy sangre pura? – le pregunto alzando un poco la voz.

\- eso no debe importarte. Además si fuese así, serias la primera estudiante de Slytherin en ser hija de muggles y dado al hecho de que eres huérfana y al igual que yo, el resto de profesores no conoce tu apellido, que te dejen seguir con esa farsa de llamarte "Avellaneda" es solo por evitar que te discriminen… -

\- pero usted lo está haciendo – le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco - ¿Qué será mi castigo? ¿Limpiar pisos o escribir en el pizarrón?

\- … muy bien querida, hoy aplicaremos un castigo diferente a eso. Es la primera vez que lo uso así que quiero ver que tal efectivos son los resultados – dijo con una sonrisa macabra que solo hacían resaltar sus atributos de anfibio.

-¿me usara como conejillo de indias? – le dijo levantando una ceja al más puro estilo de Snape.

\- claro que no querida, solo quiero ver que tal es su efecto. Pero primero quiero que escribas unas líneas para mí. Usa esta pluma por favor – Le dejo un pergamino, pluma pero no tinta delante – no necesita tinta, es una pluma especial. Escribe "debo comportarme bien" "debo dejar de ser una niña tonta y presumida" "debo dejar de meterme en problemas". Escribe los veces que te hagan falta para que lo entiendas.

La Slytherin desconfió de eso, el castigo no podía ser tan fácil. Pero tomo la pluma y empezó a escribir.

Una punzada de dolor intenso la detuvo, en su mano izquierda empezaban a formarse las palabras "debo portarme bien" sobre su cetrina piel. Ardía. Dolía. Pero eso no la hizo parar de escribir, le demostraría a esa perra loca que podía con el castigo. A medida que más escribía las palabras se salían de su mano y se pasaban a su brazo, dejando las tres frases en diferentes partes de sus extremidades superiores. Se mordía los labios para evitar gritar por el dolor.

-ya es suficiente, no pensé que fuera tan profunda, tendré que modificar eso – sentencio la profesora de chal rosado cuando se dio cuenta de que su precioso escritorio estaba siendo manchado por la sangre que corría del brazo de Caroline – espero que hayas aprendido tu lección. No te vuelvas a pasar de lista conmigo niña o lo lamentaras. Vete de aquí – la echo de su despacho, aunque no hacía falta. Ni bien pronuncio la palabra "vete" la chica ya se había parado para irse corriendo de aquel cuarto rosa.

A trompicones llego a uno de los baños de niñas del mimo piso en donde se encontraba. Abrió la puerta y luego la cerró con llave. Abrió uno de los grifos y dejo que el agua helada cayera sobre la herida que tanto ardía. Sintió otra punzada de puro dolor y se le escapo un gritito.

" _desgraciada. Juro por todo lo que tengo que algún día me vengare de esa perra loca"_ pensó.

Miro su brazo. No estaba tan mal, o eso creía. Las heridas no habían sido muy profundas, pero se veía hinchado _ **. No habría necesidad de "purificar" esta vez**_. Encontró un pequeño botiquín y saco de él alcohol, algodón y un paño desinfectado que lo hizo bolita y se lo puso en la boca de forma que no se escucharan sus gritos cuando se aplicara directamente todo el alcohol en las heridas sangrantes y palpitantes.

Sintió que le prendían fuego a su brazo. El alcohol se metía por las heridas y las hacían arder. El dolor era algo que no podía describir ya que eran diferentes descargas de dolor en el mismo momento. El grito fue reprimido por el trapo que la niña tenía en la boca, evitando que fuese escuchada. Ahora también le ardía la garganta, pero no podía hacer nada. Ya estaba hecho.

Termino de limpiar la herida y dejar que el líquido rojizo corriera por las cañerías del colegio a la hora de enjuagarse y borrar toda pista de que haya sangrado, aunque en cierto punto, se sentía placentero ese dolor. Le hacía recordar que seguía viva, pero también le hacía recordar que solo ella podría lastimarla y nadie más. Se lavó la cara y refresco su garganta con un poco de agua. Sus ojos nunca llegaron a estar cristalinos porque simplemente no era un dolor que le hiciese soltar lágrimas. Además ya no podía.

Se acomodó la manga de la blusa blanca y se retiró. Ya era de noche ¿Cuándo tiempo habría estado en el baño? Ya que más daba, ya había cenado así que, era momento de explorar el castillo de noche. Deambulaba por ahí y por allá. Evitaba encontrarse con

Primero, El señor Flich. Segundo, su gata. Tercero, los prefectos y cuarto, Snape.

Encontró un ventanal grande y fácil de abrir que daba a un tejado del castillo, así que, recordando sus días de correr por los techos de las casas londinenses, salió y camino con una gran habilidad felina por los techos de Hogwarts. Encontró un lugar bonito para sentarse, estaba debajo de un balcón y al lado había enredaderas con bonitas orquídeas floreciendo bajo la luz de la luna. Se sentó y estiro las piernas. Sentir el viento fresco de la noche, el olor a otoño, tener la preciosa vista del lago negro y el bosque prohibido y escuchar a los grillos y a las lechuzas cazar le proporcionaba una tranquilidad y una paz indescriptible.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El frio del otoño se acercaba, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que llego y ya había pasado por 3 castigos con la cara de sapo. Necesitaba unas vacaciones, y tal vez más alcohol porque se le estaba acabando cada vez que intentaba curarse. Situación de amigos, aumentando. Dacaria, Katherine, Luna y Gianluca se les podía considerar como algo llamado "amigos" aunque aún no tuviera toda la confianza como para hablar seguido con Luca, ya que seguía sintiéndose raramente incomoda en su presencia. Y a la vez enojada porque le debía una. ¡¿Por qué se sentía así?!

-escuche que volviste a tener otro castigo con madame Umbrigde. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué te hizo hacer? – le dijo Snape desde su escritorio. La niña estaba ayudando el a corregir los pergaminos y clasificar algunas pociones de los alumnos de quinto año.

\- pues… me hizo escribir. Me duele la mano – bueno, ciertamente ella no le estaba mintiendo ¿verdad?

Puso la calificación correspondiente. "Supera las expectativas" para Weasley. Pero por un motivo, ese pergamino se parecía al de otra alumna que tenía un "sobresaliente", el único sobresaliente de todo quinto año, Hermione Granger.

-Sevi… ¿Quién es Hermione Granger? – Snape casi se cae de la silla al escuchar eso, derramo por accidente la tinta sobre el escritorio y un sinfín de cosas más. Se le estaba pegando la torpeza de la niña.

"pues ella es la chica de la que estoy obsesionado. Y por culpa de ella me he convertido en un maldito pedófilo hormonado que no puede contenerse cuando ella está cerca" pensó.

-ella es…. Mi alumna – dijo como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo – es de Gryffindor, es prefecta y una sabelotodo insufrible con cabello de arbusto y cara de mojigata que nunca deja de parlotear con esa voz tan… tan…

\- ¿angelical?

\- sí, digo NO. Termina de hacer eso – le ordeno y el volvió a lo suyo - ¿acabaste con tus tareas?

\- si. Mira, una… amiga me ayudo, y es de Ravenclaw y dicen que son muy inteligentes – la niña saco de su mochila un pergamino totalmente escrito con una linda caligrafía, titulado "ingredientes importantes y básicos para pociones" con tinta roja. Snape se sintió muy orgulloso… al menos hasta que lo leyó.

\- ¡¿Qué son Nargles?! "el cuerno del Snorkack de cuerno arrugado tiene propiedades importantes en el uso de… ¡¿pociones?!" ¡¿En dónde entra a detallar eso?! Ni siquiera existen esas cosas. ¡¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?!

\- NO FUE UNA MENTIRA – Caroline hablo vocalizando bien cada silaba – Luna Lovegood me ayudo. Dijo que eran criaturas diferentes y si existen. Yo vi Torposoplos con sus expectrogafas – le dijo molesta.

\- tenía que ser Lovegood – mascullo entre dientes – ah no importa. Ven aquí tengo pergamino. Ponte a escribir lo que te dicte.

\- pero se supone que tú eres el que me dejo esta tarea, si me ayudas a hacerla, tendré un Sobresaliente… continua – la chica saco sus plumas y tinta y empezó a escribir.

-esto no habría pasado de no ser que… -

\- ¿qué Hermione Granger, tu alumna estrella, me hubiese ayudado? – le dijo mientras decoraba su pergamino con colores verdes y rojos.

\- si… digo no, quiero decir… TERMINA DE ESCRBIR – le dijo arremangándose la manga derecha de la camisa. No quería decirle aun que era un mortifago. Estuvieron en silencio durante un buen rato en donde solo se oía el rasgar de las plumas sobre los pergaminos.

\- … … ¿y desde cuando te gusta ella? – la pregunta lo paralizo e hizo mirar a la pequeña con una mirada asesina. ¿Qué sabia ella que él no?... la niña sonreía de lado, estaba seguro que ese tipo de sonrisa pero no recordaba en que parte. Se podría decir que esa era la típica sonrisa que usaba Lucius Malfoy cuando ganaba algún buen "premio".

-… ¿de que estas hablando? ¿Qué te hace creer que alguien como yo se fijaría en ella? – le escupió con asco. Aunque por dentro se sentía la peor escoria del mundo.

\- pues… siempre la miras cuando están en el Gran Comedor. Tienes ese noseque en los ojos que se iluminan un microsegundos cuando ella pasa por tu lado. Te jactas de que es tu mejor alumna. Y… te escuche una noche hablándole a tu propio reflejo sobre ella.

\- entonces lo sabes…. Tienes que jurar que no se lo dirás a nadie.

\- ENTONCES SI TE GUSTA HERMIONE GRANGER – grito sorprendida levantándose velozmente de la mesa casi cayéndose en el acto.

\- pero me acabas de decir que ya lo sabias –

\- en realidad me invente lo último – dijo pasándose las manos por el rubio cabello - NO PENSE QUE FUESE DE VERDAD… ¡¿TU ENAMORADO?! – empezó a caminar como un león encerrado – no puede ser… Eres un viejo verde, eres… UN PEDOFILO, aléjate de mí – le dijo sacando la varita que torpemente se le cayó de las manos – ELLA PODRIA SER TU HIJA O PEOR MI HERMANA.

\- ay Merlin dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza yo no respondo… ¡¿cómo crees que yo soy un pedófilo?! – la Slytherin levanto una ceja al más puro estilo Snape – bueno si lo soy… ah, tienes razón. Doy asco. Ella solo tiene 15 y yo casi 36… ¿acaso es normal sentir esto a mi edad? – Se sentó en el sillón frente al fuego.

\- oye… no sé qué decirte en realidad, en muy pocas obras de teatro salen estos temas… oye, esto es diferente y ¿un profesor y su alumna? Te pueden acusar de pedofilia… ¿ella lo vale? – se arrodillo frente a él, le hizo que mirara a sus orbes verdes. Esos ojos sinceros que tanto le recordaban a los verdes de Lily… no, estos eran diferentes. Podían ser parecidos pero tenían ese brillo típico de Granger.

\- no me he sentido así en tanto tiempo.

\- ¿tan viejo estas? - bromeo acomodándole el cuello de la blanca camisa – oye… yo, no se… piensa en ella, aun es joven… pero, pero tú – la chica se mordió el labio inferior y se dejó caer. No sabía mucho sobre el tema del corazón pero algo que si sabía que la edad puede ser un problema muchas veces. Pero de pronto volvió a escuchar la voz de Dumbledore cuando paseaban por los jardines de la mansión unos pocos días después de que ella llego.

 _\- Caroline, necesito que me hagas un favor – la chica seguía caminando tocando las flores con sus delicados dedos – como sabes, Severus ya es un adulto y tiene su edad. Se ha pasado toda su vida solo y lo quiero como a un hijo, por eso quiero que te quedes con él._ _ **Nadie merece pasar su vida solo.**_

 _\- ¿esta tratando de decir que quiere que me quede a vivir con él para siempre? ¿Cómo si fuese su hija? Snape no es nada de mí ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – Dijo a la defensiva – tiene que saber que yo puedo cuidarme por mi misma y tanto usted como yo sabe que no necesito de él, y que solo estoy aquí por lo que usted sabe de mí._

 _\- pues si vas a pensar de esa manera tan huraña y egoísta no me incumbe, pero entonces si no te piensas quedar con él por mucho tiempo, te pido que lo ayudes a encontrar a alguien. Como te dije, nadie merece estar solo en la vida y eso lo sabes muy bien – la chica se quedó mirando hacia el bosque – si lo haces. Prometo dejarte en paz y también recuperare tus papeles, y no revelare en donde te encuentras, te quedaras oculta de ellos – la oferta era tentadora._

 _-_ _ **trato hecho.**_

\- pues… si algo se Sevi, es que nadie se merece pasar su vida solo. Y es muy doloroso… por eso te voy a ayudar. Me gustaría mucho, no, me alegraría mucho que tu… que tú, ya sabes, estés feliz – le dijo tomando su mano.

\- ¿Por qué de repente estas tan amable? ¿Planeas algo? – le dijo mirándola de forma penetrante, mas eso no la intimido

\- no lo haría, no con un tema muy delicado… me gusta Hermione, creo que es perfecta para ti, y después de lo que me has dicho de ella. Sevi… escúchame bien. Te ayudare a conseguir que Hermione se enamore de ti con locura, pero si tú haces algo que la lastime y cagues todo lo que yo logre – saco la varita y se la apunto, aunque los dos sabían que no podía hacer nada – yo vendré y te arrancare la lengua ¿me entendiste? – Luego le sonrió con una carita de ángel – sin presiones.

\- … estás loca… ¿Cómo lograras algo así? – pregunto algo confundido. Aunque estando frente a ella era imposible no estarlo.

\- tengo mis métodos Sevi, tengo mis métodos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY MIS GUAPURAS (se me está pegando lo de Yuya XD)

Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO EN OTRO, POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS AQUÍ ABAJO Y SI LES GUSTO HAGAMELO SABER Y SI NO, PUES SOLO TIREN TOMATAZOS, AUNQUE PREFERIRIA GALLETAS XD SI DESEAN PUEDEN DEJARME ALGUNA IDEA PARA EL PROXIMO CAP, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. BUSQUENME EN FACEBOOK COMO: Victoria Valentina Piqué donde trato de subir imágenes de este fic. UN PLACER, NOS LEEREMOS DESPUES. UN BESO.


	8. iniciando el plan

Los Gryffindors estaban sentados en el gran comedor. Hora de un desayuno nutritivo para un día activo. Muchas clases. Angelina les hablaba otra vez sobre las prácticas de Quidditch y el nuevo intento de buscar un guardián, las cosas se le iban de las manos a la reciente capitana.

\- Ron… por favor, deja de mirar así. Estas a punto de crear un tornado – se quejó su hermana mientras se sujetaba el cabello para que no se despeinara.

\- perdón – el chico se relajó y el viento paro. Hermione se arregló como pudo los rizos, aunque no tenía caso, ya estaba despeinada.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – le pregunto preocupada la joven castaña, Harry prestaba mucha atención, no quería que esos dos volvieran a pelear.

\- no te está mirando a ti, Mione. ¡Ya Ron! Deja de mirar la mesa de los Slytherins, me estas asustando. Ya deja a la pobre niña en paz. Si no estuvo bien lo que hizo, pero tú tienes la culpa por provocarla – le hablo fuerte la pelirroja y le jalo una de sus orejas.

\- ¿a qué te refieres Ginny? - le preguntó Harry mientras se limpiaba el bigote de leche que se había formado en su cara. Hermione y Harry se acercaron más a la pelirroja se trataba de zafarse de su hermano que no quería dejarla hablar.

\- sucede que… Hace unos días, cuando Mione dejó a cargo a Ronald del cuidado de Crookshanks, hubo una pelea. Ron se peleó con una niña de primero de Slytherin porque él había lastimado a su gata. Jajajaja lo más gracioso fue que ella le ganó.

\- pero estaba yo sólo peleando contra un grupo de Slytherins - se defendió el chico Weasley.

\- no seas mentiroso hermanito. No le crean, ellos dos pelearon y después de que la niña, a quien le debo agradecer por eso - dijo burlona - casi lo deje sin descendencia, llegaron Draco y su pandilla llevándosela. A pesar de todo eso, y a que divertido. No me gusto eso, ahora estoy aún más enojada con ese hurón, de seguro él fue quien envió a la chica - dijo fulminando con la mirada a la mesa de las serpientes al igual que su hermano mayor.

-¿que escuchan mis hermosos oídos? ¿Te dieron una paliza hermanito? - George se acercó y se apoyó en el hombro de su hermano.

\- ohh el pequeño Ronnie ya tuvo su primera pelea -Fred también se apoyó sobre Ron despeinándose su rojizo cabello... - aunque fue una lástima que la perdiera contra una niñita.

La familia Weasley empezó a pelear por que algunos estaban en contra de lo que había pasado pero a otros le parecía entretenida la escena.

\- ¿te golpeó muy fuerte? - preguntó Hermione preocupada, tomando en el acto la mano de Ron.

\- pues Ron, no es por ponerme juzgarte pero no debiste empezar - le dijo el pelinegro quien miraba hacia la mesa de las serpientes. Todos charlaban animadamente y reían, Harry se preguntaba quién sería la persona que golpeó a su mejor amigo.

\- ! ¿Te estas poniendo de su lado?! - se levantó de la mesa casi gritando, soltando con fuerza la mano de la castaña.

\- No me estoy poniendo del lado de nadie. Me refiero a que no debiste provocarla. Una pelea es de dos, y siempre uno la comienza - dijo Harry terminando su desayuno.

Las orejas de Ron estaban casi tan rojas como su cabello, no quería aceptar que una mocosa le había ganado. Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y localizó a unos alumnos de primero que estaban siendo escoltados por Draco, al parecer hablaban animadamente. Entre ellos, vio a la única muchacha rubia y ella miró a Ron. Sus miradas se conectaron.

Había una gran tensión entre los dos. Casi se podían ver las descargas eléctricas que se mandaban. Parecían que querían volarle la cabeza al otro tan sólo con la mirada. Era una lucha por saber quién apartaba la mirada primero. Caroline le mostró sus afilados dientes haciendo que el pelirrojo se asustase y confirmara más sus sospechas de que ella era un vampiro. Ya tenía suficiente con Snape como para aguantar a otro vampiro.

\- ya Ronald, deja de hacer eso que me asustas - le reprendió Hermione, haciendo que se sentase.

\- mejor acabemos ya. Tenemos que ir a Transformaciones - le dijo Harry, y así, sacaron a Ron de sus pensamientos.

-toma, tuve que pelearme por ellas con un tipo.

\- fue una suerte que esta fuese la última, gracias GianLuca - le agradeció Caroline al niño mientras se dirigían a las mazmorras.

\- de nada. Y ya te dije que me llames Luca - exigió con su acento italiano. Sólo eran ellos dos ya que el resto se había adelantado. Caroline lo había aceptado como amigo, aunque se le era difícil confiar en otra persona que no fuesen sus amigos del teatro. Las mellizas Redrum y Gabrielli habían quedado fascinados con la historia del teatro y la habían aceptado a pesar de que era huérfana, ellos cuidaban el secreto.

\- vale... Oye, tengo curiosidad por algo. ¿Porque te pintaste un mechón rojo? - preguntó de forma inocente.

\- oh, no me lo pinte. Un día desperté y estaba así. Papá dice que eso les pasa a algunos magos cuando no liberan su magia por voluntad propia por mucho tiempo. Dice que la magia al no liberarse, crea alteraciones en el cuerpo, como el cambio del color del cabello. O fue algo así lo que me dijo - ambos comieron del pan con mermelada que habían sacado del comedor.

\- pero... Tú te criaste en una familia de magos ¿porque reprimidas la magia?

\- porque en ese entonces, yo estaba de campamento con unos niños muggles y siempre andaban conmigo, no debían saber que era un mago y tuve que reprimir mi magia por dos meses. No quería que se enteraran, creerían que era un...-

\- ¿fenómeno? - preguntó.

\- si... ... Tú debiste reprimir tu magia por mucho tiempo ¿verdad? Tienes muchos mechones de colores - la niña trató de no sonrojarse cuando él dijo - me gusta eso.

\- esto... Gracias... ... Ven, acompañante a la lechuceria, debo entregar unas cartas - dijo sacando dos cartas, una escrita y la otra vacía. Caminaron hasta las lechuceria mientras murmuraban cosas sobre la cantidad de lechuzas que había. Escogieron una muy bonita de color negro y le ataran las cartas a su pata.

\- ¡oye! ¿De dónde sacas tanto dinero? ¿Para quién es? - preguntó asombrado cuando la niña sacó una generosa cantidad de monedas muggle y se lo ató a la pata de otra lechuza.

\- oh, es para el orfanato en donde me hospedó. Nadie me quiso acoger pero... Es una larga historia. La cosa es que le debo dinero a Prescott por quedarme en su mugroso orfanato. Ella es una "ex-alcoholica" pero bebé como si hubiese un mañana. Terminare de pagar mi deuda y luego me lárgate de ahí - las dos lechuzas partieron, ambas a Londres muggle pero una iba a un teatro y otra iba a un orfanato.

\- eres muy valiente, conseguir el dinero tu sola y sin ayuda… - se sonrojo al darse cuenta de sus palabras - quiero decir, esto, eres valiente al afrontar todo eso tu sola y... Esto - Caroline puso un dedo sobre los finos labios de Luca.

\- ya entendí... No tartamudees. No se ve bien - ambos salieron de ahí. Caminaron hasta llegar cerca a las mazmorras.

\- oye. Dentro de poco tenemos que prepararnos para lo que se nos viene. El día que elegirán a " los puros" - dijo GianLuca que llevaba las dos mochilas. Aunque parecía que se caería en cualquier momento y rodaría por las escaleras.

\- ¿"día de los puros"? Si, han estado hablando toda la semana de eso. ¿Qué es? ¿Tú sabes? - lo interrogó con sus penetrantes ojos verdes a los azules de él.

\- pues, sólo he oído rumores. Pero todos los Slytherin van y pasan por esa prueba, es como un ritual de iniciación o algo así. Miden tus capacidades de Artes Oscuras, habilidades, y pureza de sangre o algo así. Todos pasasn por eso, pero sólo muy pocos lo hacen. Dicen que así de preparan para cuando El señor Tenebroso vuelva al poder - lo último lo dijo susurrando muy cerca del oído de la rubia.

\- ¿el señor tenebroso? ¿Voldemort? -GianLuca le cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Aterrado. Caroline seguía sin entender porque a todo el mundo le daba miedo la pronunciación de ese nombre. Osea, si le escogieron ese nombre deberían llamarlo por él.

\- ¿estás loca? !nuca debes mencionar el nombre del señor tenebroso! Está prohibido. Él es... Es muy malo - miró a ambos lados, rogando que nadie lo hubiese escuchado. - no lo vuelvas a hacer. A pesar de que casi todos los Slytherin están a favor de que tú ya sabes quién vuelva, es peligroso. Un paso en falso frente a él y podría dignificar la muerte de toda tu familia y la tuya. ¿Porque crees que mi madre huyó a Italia? Está en contra de eso pero prefiere o meterse, ni apoyar ni estar en contra, tiene una familia en que pensar, un esposo, 4 hijos y un viñedo.

\- entiendo, entiendo. No volveré a decir Voldemort delante de ti - el chico volvió a temblar - empezando desde... Ahora.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-escúchame Mione, te lo diré de nuevo, esa chica es una vampiresa, yo lo sé, estoy 99% seguro - dijo Ron mientras se encaminaban a la biblioteca.

\- Ron, entiende. El hecho de que sea pálida, huraña, poder haberte vencido y que tenga caninos afilados no la convierte en un vampiro.

\- pero estoy seguro, ósea, ya suficiente tenemos que aguantar con Snape para que venga otro vampiro y… - se cortó abruptamente cuando el mencionado apareció.

\- auch – Hermione choco contra Snape, cayendo en el acto. Muy avergonzada.

-Fíjese por donde va, Granger – Snape se apartó de la chica, mientras sus amigos la recogían del piso.

\- l-lo siento, profesor Snape – dijo sonrojada mientras sus amigos le daban sus cosas. Snape miro a los tres con desprecio y sacudió sus ropas.

\- que no se vuelva a repetir. Espero que no se le esté pegando la torpeza de Weasley o la habilidad de meterse en problemas de Potter. Permiso – choco contra el hombro de Ron quien se hizo el fuerte cuando en realidad si le había dolido. Snape se fue por los pasillos mientras su capa ondeaba por detrás.

\- ¿Cuál es su problema? No puede pasearse así por el castillo, intimidando a todo el mundo – se quejó Ron, mientras trataba de copiar de la tarea de la castaña.

\- no te quejes, Ron. Yo tuve la culpa, no me fije por donde iba – dijo sonrojándose.

-¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes? Él es el murciélago de las mazmorras, el que nos hace la vida imposible todos los días. Y tú más que nadie lo sabe – le hablo Ron mientras dejaba la pluma de mala gana sobre la mesa y Madam Pince lo mandaba a callar.

\- sabes. Olvide unas cosas en la sala común, vamos Ron – Harry se llevó a su amigo que estaba a punto de iniciar una pelear con Mione.

\- ah, esos tontos – Hermione sonrió de lado mientras salía de la biblioteca. Sus amigos podían ser muy idiotas algunas veces, pero siempre la hacían reír. Se puso a pensar en el dilema que tenía Harry. Ella sabía con toda certeza de que no estaba loco ni mentía, al igual que Dumbledore. Odiaba que el mundo mágico le hiciese eso a la persona que consideraba su hermano. ¿Por qué? Después de todas las cosas maravillosas que escribieron sobre el ¿Por qué lo atacaban de esa forma?

La respuesta era sencilla. El ministerio no quería aceptar eso y escribían todas esas tonterías sobre él, y lo querían mantener vigilado, por eso Umbrigde estaba ahí, para hacerle la vida imposible a él y a ellos que creyeran en él. Pero ya encontraría la forma de parar todo eso o no se llamaba Hermione Granger. Y ese era su nombre.

No toleraba sus métodos de enseñanza ni sus castigos. Había pegado el grito en el cielo al ver la mano de Harry, no quería ni imaginarse como estarían las de los demás que fueron castigados. Y sus métodos de enseñar, no aprendían a defenderse, ni los hechizos y no aprendían a pasar los TIMOS. Tenía que encontrar la solución. Conseguir un maestro… pero ¿a quién?

-FIJATE POR DONDE VAS GRANGER – le grito una voz chillona. Pansy Parkinson la acababa de empujar para poder pasar. Las demás chicas Slytherin hicieron lo mismo y la hicieron caer, regando todos los libros por el piso frio de las mazmorras.

¿Mazmorras? ¿Cómo llego ahí? Se supone que debía ir la sala común. No a las mazmorras.

-¿Qué pasa, arbusto? ¿Te comieron la lengua? – Pansy paso por su lado tirando de los mal peinados rizos de la castaña – creo que deberían cortártelo. A pesar de haber eliminado esos dientes de castor, sigues pareciendo un arbusto andante – las otras chicas Slytherin se rieron de ella. Hermione se sonrojo y trato de no hacer caso, recogió unos pergaminos pero de nuevo Pansy los tiros al piso - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso la Sabelotodo Gryffindor no sabe que está en territorio Slytherin?

\- ya déjame en paz.

\- no lo hare Granger. Este en mi territorio. Así que… -

\- ¿así que? Por favor Pansy, no me hagáis reír. Ya déjala tranquila – la misma niña que había conocido en el tren, venía a salvarla. Caminaba como un gato y se paseaba entre las otras chicas de su casa. Intimidándolas.

\- vete Avellaneda. No debes estar aquí.

\- ¿Por qué es tu territorio? Ya váyanse y dejen tranquila – la pequeña se puso en medio de las dos chicas, evitando una pelea entre casas.

\- ¿crees que puedes decirme que hacer o no? ¿Sabes acaso quién soy? – le dijo indignada.

\- no me interesa. Mientras no te deba nada no eres más importante que una mosca para mí. Ahora vete, ella viene conmigo.

\- ¿te crees importante solo porque eres la protegida de Draco? Para tu información, yo llegue primero. Mejor cuídate Avellaneda. Ya veremos en dos días, veremos qué tan pura eres, si mereces ser una serpiente – le dijo dándole la espalda, azotándole con su cabello.

\- no te preocupes. Te demostrare que tan serpiente puedo ser – siseo. Las demás Slytherin se fueron algo enojadas – lamento eso. Creo que estar tanto tiempo con Malfoy hizo que se le subiera otra vez ese gran ego a su cabeza, déjame ayudarte – se arrodillo y ayudo a recoger sus cosas.

\- me ayudaste – suspiro - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Eres una Slytherin, no debemos, nuestras casas son… -

\- enemigos mortales. Si se me la historia – le dijo levantándose y dándole su libro – no pensé que tú también fueses igual. Los demás piensan que los Gryffindors son los malos. Y tú, me tratas diferente por solo ser de esa casa… parece que me equivoque – la niña puso una cara de desilusión que conmovió a la castaña.

\- NO, claro que no. Yo solo es que… nunca había pasado eso… gracias… esto, soy Hermione Granger – le tendió la mano, la cual la niña acepto mientas la examinaba con sus verdes ojos. Hermione sentía que ella ocultaba algo. Se le hacía extraño y quería saber cómo la sabelotodo que era.

\- un placer… ven, te sacare de aquí – la Gryffindor se sorprendió que ni siquiera le dijera su nombre, así que pregunto – pues, me llamo Carolina. Solo eso. Sabes, no deberías estar aquí, a los Slytherins no les gusta que personas como ustedes estén por aquí. Aunque a ellos no les gustan muchas cosas, aun me cuesta adaptarme a ellos, les gusta la perfección y la pureza – la niña la acompaño hasta salir de las oscuras mazmorras – bueno, hasta aquí llego yo. Espero que no te hayan hecho daño.

\- no claro que no. Pues esto… muchas gracias.

\- no me lo agradezcas. Después de todo, sino fuese porque no soporto ver como lastiman a otros, te hubiese dejado ahí – la chica se acomodó sus collares – bien, me tengo que ir, nos vemos. Srta. Prefecta – dejo a Hermione sola, y con cientos de preguntas.

\- HEY MIIONE, VEN TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO - Le grito Ginny del otro lado del pasillo.

\- ya voy – y se fue corriendo.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

\- hace frio. ¿Cómo es que aun así no usas zapatos? – pregunta la chica ojiverde quien también estaba descalza. La Ravenclaw saco de su bolso una manzana para cada una.

\- perdí todas mis pertenencias, al parecer, alguien me las escondió – llegaron a un claro en el bosque prohibido.

\- que horrible suena. Debes imponer respeto, mis compañeras de habitación saben que no pueden tocar mis cosas porque si no me enojo – en el claro estaban de nuevo los Therstals, buscando que comer. A pesar de ser diferentes, a las dos rubias les fascinaban, eran cosas que no se podían ver muy seguido. Claro, a no ser que estuvieras en Hogwarts. Se pasaron un buen rato alimentando a las criaturas, hasta que su silencio fue roto por la Slytherin - ¿Por qué no todos los pueden ver?

\- pues, estás son criaturas que solo pueden verse por personas que han presenciado la muerte. Generalmente son considerados augurios de muerte, la mayoría los evita.

\- entonces… ¿tu madre fue la que murió? Porque me dijiste que tú vives con tu padre – le dijo acariciando la cabeza de un Therstal bebe que se fue rápidamente cuando sintió el contacto.

\- así es. Mi madre era una maravillosa bruja, pero adoraba experimentar. Un día, el hechizo salió mal y pues… trato de no pensar en eso… … ¿y tú? ¿A quién viste morir? – pregunto examinándola con sus grises ojos. Caroline sonrio de lado.

\- a muchas personas… ¿conoces a Hermione Granger? – pregunto tratando de cambiar la conversación.

\- sí, es una amiga. Es de Gryffindor – _bien, entonces puedo llevar a cabo mi plan para ella_.

\- y… ella tiene muchos amigos. ¿Sabes quiénes son? – la chica le tiro la última pieza de carne cruda a esos animales para poder responderle a su "amiga".

\- sí, bueno, sus amigos más cercanos son Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Oh, también Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley y los gemelos, Fred y George Weasley. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – pregunta con curiosidad.

\- por simple curiosidad. Me la encontré hace unos días y pues cosas de Slytherins.

\- si… oh mira la hora. Llegare tarde a Adivinación. Bueno, nos vemos Ina – la chica de ojos grises se fue corriendo a todo lo que daba. ¿Ina? ¿Sería por Carolina? Algunos la llamaban Carol, pero nunca Ina. No, ella era Caroline, solo eso.

\- bien… es hora de poner en marcha este plan, pero primero – se puso a bailar y a cantar en el bosque prohibido hasta llegar a un árbol que era lo suficientemente espeso para ocultar a alguien. Caroline le dio un golpe con la cadera, se escuchó un grito y pudo ver a un Draco Malfoy colgando peligrosamente de una rama. Se notaba que no sabía cómo trepar un árbol ¿acaso a ese niño nunca le habían enseñado eso?

\- ahhh – Draco cayó ruidosamente a los pies de la pequeña Slytherin quien lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona. La capa estaba muy arrugada al igual que sus ropas y el flequillo rubio le caía sobre los ojos grises.

\- vaya, vaya. Al parecer me encontré con un hurón. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le dijo pisando su espalda y apoyándose en la rodilla, evitando que el rubio se levantase.

\- ¿aprendo a trepar? – Respondió con sarcasmo - ¿Qué te parece que hago? Trato de ver con quien estas juntándote. Mi padrino me pidió que te vigilase, además, como prefecto de Slytherin debo saber con qué clases de personas te juntas. Y te digo, Lovegood esta chiflada, no es de nuestra casa. Al menos es sangre pura porque si no serias una desgracia para nuestra casa, espera a que Snape se entere.

\- me vale lo que sepa Snape. En cuanto a ti, mejor deja de seguirme – se levantó para dejarlo escapar, se dio la vuelta y le azoto con sus rizos – o ¿es que vienes a espiar a alguien más? – le sonrió de lado. Eso le hizo recordarse a sí mismo o a su padre. _**Era la misma sonrisa**_.

\- c-claro que no – dijo evitando sonrojarse – ya vete antes de que me pagues por ensuciarme. Mi padre… -

\- se enterara de esto – le corto burlonamente – venga, acompáñame al castillo. A menos que quieras quedarte aquí solo – Draco se levantó y fue corriendo tras ella.

 **Primera parte del plan: obtener información del objetivo:**

 **Sujeto uno: Neville.**

Neville Longbottom iba caminando por los pasillos que conducían a los jardines. Llevaba la maleta en la espalda y su Mimbulus Minmbletona apegada a él, sí que tenía un gran cariño a esa planta, se había acordado encontrarse con Luna en los jardines para ayudarla con la tarea, esa chica le daba nervios pero le agradaba.

-oye Longbottom, ¿sacas a pasear a tu planta-novia? – Crabbe venía acompañado de su otro amigo matón, Goyle. Ambos fueron y empezaron a molestar a Neville tirando su mochila al igual que la planta.

\- HEY, ya déjenlo. Shu largo de aquí – una niña les jalo de las orejas a los dos, apartándolos del muchacho Gryffindor – ya vayan donde Malfoy para que les ponga su vacuna contra la rabia y distenper – se burló haciendo referencia al hecho de que esos dos eran los perros guardianes de Draco.

\- cuídate Avellaneda. Ya veremos si eres tan valiente, el día de la elección de los "puros" – la niña le hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio antes de que ese par se alejase.

\- lamento eso, Grabbe y Goyle se maleducaron este verano, Draco debe volver a entrenarlos, oh, permíteme te ayudo – se agacho y recogió las cosas de Neville.

\- tu… me ayudaste, pero… eres una Slytherin. No deberías hacerlo – le dijo ingenuo mientras guardaba todo en la mochila.

\- por favor, eres como Hermione, también se sorprendió por eso. Oh, una Mimbulus Minmbletona, he visto solo esas en el libro de Herbologia, es más linda de lo que pensé – le dijo, aunque en realidad había tenido que seguir a Neville hasta enterarse en nombre de la dicha planta.

\- esto… sí. ¿Conoces a Hermione? – la niña le entrego la planta. Y se pusieron a caminar.

\- sí, es mi… amiga. Cuéntame ¿Qué sabes de ella? – Caroline tomo notas mentales de todo lo que Neville sabía de Hermione.

 **Sujeto dos: los gemelos Weasley.**

\- oye Freddie, a este paso, y con Umbrigde y Hermione vigilando, no venderemos nada – dijo George que empezaba aburrirse de esperar de que alguien pasara a comprar los sortilegios Weasley, a pesar de que se vendían, era difícil con esas dos.

\- tienes razón. No te preocupes, con el dinero de Harry, muy pronto abriremos nuestra tienda en el callejón Diagon y nos iremos de aquí – le aseguro su gemelo. Ambos se pasaron la mano por el rojizo cabello y suspiraron, estaban sincronizados.

\- disculpen ¿podrían decirme que están vendiendo? – la ojiverde se acercó a preguntar.

\- ah, una Slytherin. Bien, cliente es cliente. Un placer, somos Fred y George, estamos vendiendo estos artilugios que te mantendrán entretenida por mucho tiempo.

\- te ayudaran a escapar de clases.

\- y gastar bromas a tus amigos. Estas maravillas son los Sortilegios Weasley – terminaron de hablar, Caroline se sorprendió al ver que bien sincronizados estaban. - ¿compraras algo? Pide lo que quieras.

\- ¿lo que quiera? Quiero eso – señalo una especie plastilina parecía al oro líquido. La misma que había visto en casa de Sirius – dámelo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que te lo daremos gratis? – pregunto Fred burlón. La niña le había hecho el día.

\- no, no, no. Primero tienes que pagar y por esta rara cosa que aún no se lo hemos vendido a nadie tiene un costo especial. Serán… 10 galeones. Como eres Slytherin, no es mucho ¿verdad? – le dijo sarcástico, siguiéndole el juego a su hermano – pero si haces algo que nos sorprenda te daremos lo que quieras… gratis – ambos chocaron las palmas como diciendo "ya ganamos".

\- vale… ¿les parece si hago un truco de magia?

\- hola, somos magos – respondieron en unísono.

\- pero no magia con varita. Me refiero a magia de teatro, el "abracadabra pata de cabra" y todo eso. Trucos baratos con cartas e hipnotismo. Si los sorprendo, obtendré lo que quiero. ¿Les parece?

\- es un trato – la chica saco de sus bolsillos una baraja de cartas y empezó hace trucos con las cartas. Haciendo lo típico de ilusionismo y todo eso, pero a los gemelos no les sorprendía – pues lamento decirte que tendrás que pagarnos.

\- lo siento, pensé que podría, pero admítanlo que lo hice muy bien. Pues entonces, al menos pueden decirme que hora es – pregunto inocentemente. Ambos gemelos se vieron las muñecas para ver la hora en sus relojes, pero…

\- ¿Y MI RELOJ? – exclamaron los dos. Sorprendido. Hace un par de minutos los tenían y ahora ya no.

\- ¿buscan estos? – la niña sostenía en cada mano un reloj, una sonrisa triunfal apareció en su rostro – pues parece que si los sorprendí. Ahora me deben dar algo a cambio - los gemelos le ofrecieron cualquiera de sus productos mientras se ponían los relojes - yo no quiero eso, pero necesito un favor. Quiero saber sobre Hermione Granger, y no se pueden negar, ya hicimos un trato – los gemelos respondieron a sus preguntas. Confundidos.

 **Sujeto tres: Harry Potter.**

Harry entro en la lechuceria. Esperaba una carta de su padrino. Acaricia suavemente la cabeza de su lechuza blanca mientras ella le mordía juguetonamente un dedo. Había sido un día extraño para él, sentía que alguien lo seguía. Pero ¿Quién?

De seguro estaba mal, si eso debía ser. Se tocó nuevamente la mano en donde tenía la herida después de su castigo con Umbrigde. La odiaba, y se preguntaba porque Dumbledore no hacía nada. ¿No sabía a qué clase de monstruo había traído a Hogwarts?

La lechuza parda se posó con elegancia en uno de los postes. En su pata traía una carta para Harry. Le pago pero ella le mordió, retiro rápidamente la mano.

-¡auch! – grito, pero se dio cuenta de que fue muy femenino. Ese no fue el sonido que salió de su boca. Se volteo para ver a una pequeña rubia que recibía una carta y la lechuza también la había mordido – estúpida ave – se llevó el dedo a la boca, en una pose muy infantil.

Harry sonrió de lado mientras leía su carta y miraba de reojo a la pequeña que sujetaba con ambas manos a la lechuza para poder bajarla de donde estaba y colocarla junto a Hedwig.

-hola – saludo la niña – perdón, es que esta lechuza. No se queda quieta, no le puedo atar mi carta. ¿Podrías hacerlo tú? – Harry asintió mientras sujetaba la lechuza para atarle la carta.

\- ¿es la primera vez que mandas una carta? Supongo que a tus padres se les debe hacer difícil también ya que deben ser muggles – dijo viendo que la niña aparentaba no tener la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Pero no era así.

\- no lo sé. No los conozco. Y no me importa – la niña tomo a la lechuza y la lanzo para que se fuera volando - no tengo parientes a quien enviarles una carta. Solo lo hago porque debo pagar una deuda.

\- oh… - estuvieron en un silencio incomodo.

\- tu… ¿conoces a Hermione Granger?

\- esto, si es mi amiga. ¿Por? – pregunto mientras el también lanzaba a Hedwig con una respuesta para su padrino.

\- es que… fui algo mala con ella en el tren cuando ella se portó tan amable conmigo. Así que quería pedirle disculpas. Pero quisiera saber más de ella. Me serviría mucho si me pudieses ayudar – dijo de forma amable. Harry le "ayudo" diciednole algunas cosas sobre su amiga. La niña le sonrio amablemente y le agradeció. Se iba a despedir cuando por accidente sus manos se tocaron.

Caroline quedo en una especie de trance y quiso gritar a ver el pasado de Harry. Un rayo de luz verde, maltrato a un pequeño niño, la muerte de un joven, los comentarios de el en los periódicos, el castigo con la cara de sapo. Diferentes escenas se quedaron marcadas en la memoria de Caroline.

-¿estás bien? – Harry le zarandeo para que reaccionara.

\- esto… sí. Lo estoy. Pues, fue un gusto Harry Potter. Por cierto, si te creo. Si creo que Voldemort haya vuelto, no le creo a los periódicos parlantes – Harry se quedó sorprendido ante el hecho de que alguien hubiese llamado por su nombre al señor tenebroso – oh por cierto, toma – le entrego algo en un pomo – es para las cicatrices de tu mano. Se lo doloroso que pueden ser los castigos de la cara de sapo. Yo fui la primera en usar esa pluma.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¿no te parece excesivo tener dos guardapelos colgando de tu frágil cuello? – Pregunto Snape mientras la niña seguía escribiendo unas palabras en los papeles – ¿al menos sabes que hay dentro de ellos?

\- si, en el de corazón tengo la foto de mis amigos. Recuerda que estuviste ahí cuando me lo dieron – el hombre no la miro y cambio la página de su periódico – y el otro pues… a veces quisiera tirarlo o venderlo. Pero luego recuerdo que es lo más valioso que tengo, es de plata.

\- ¿Qué hay adentro? – guardo el periódico y se acercó a ella.

\- nada, está roto. Nunca pude abrirlo, así que no sé qué hay. Pero en fin, no importa cuántas veces intente deshacerme de él, nunca lo consigo, siempre vuelve – el pocionista quiso responder a eso pero ella lo interrumpió – ten aquí tienes lo que necesitas saber sobre Hermione – le entrego el grupo de hojas que estaba escribiendo – la primera página son sus características principales, color de ojos, estatura, etc. La segunda son sus gustos, comida favorita, banda favorita. Tienes suerte de que su materia favorita sea pociones, nos da una ventaja. La tercera son cosas que debes saber, horarios, lugares en los que suele estar y a tal hora. Y en la última, las fotografías de las personas con las que más suele hablar, las tome con mi Polaroid – Snape vio página por página hasta llegar a la última.

\- lo odio, odio, odio, odio. Doble odio y EL DEBERIA ESTAR MUERTO – exclamo al pasar por los amigos de Hermione y terminar en Ron.

\- lo sé, pero te tendrás que acostumbrar. Mañana te toca con ella, la castigaras por cualquier cosa, tiene que venir exactamente a tu despacho a las 5. No antes ni después. Oh y ahí es donde le dirás que quieres darle clases particulares, como una ayuda para sus TIMOS y EXTASIS – la niña hizo que Snape se sentase mientras se paseaba por el lugar – como es una sabelotodo no se va a negar ahí es donde empieza la operación "MURSEV ENAMORADO" – dijo mirando hacia arriba como si acabase de presentar una gran obra de teatro.

\- ¿Mursev Enamorado? ¿Estás bien de la cabeza? – dijo mirando de nuevo el papel.

\- no, por el momento, creo que no. Mursev. Por murciélago y Severus – Snape la fulmino con la mirada - ¿Qué? Todo el mundo dice que eres un murciélago, yo también tengo derecho a decirlo… oh, casi lo olvido. ¿Mi paga? Recuerda que esto no es gratis.

Severus se dio la vuelta y saco de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, varios pergaminos. La tarea de Caroline – no debería hacer esto. ¿Cómo es posible que una mocosa me esté chantajeando? – le entrego los pergaminos, listos para presentar y obtener un sobresaliente en las diferentes materias.

-¿pusisteis errores en la tarea de Transformaciones? La profesora McGonagall sabe que no soy muy buena, por ahora – dijo mientras revisaba que estuviese "perfecto". Gracias Sevi – la chica le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

\- si. ¿Algo más, Su Alteza? – dijo con sarcasmo haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

\- si… Besa mis zapatos – Snape levanto una ceja. Sarcástico. – ok, no. Pero si hay algo. Necesito que me enseñes defensa contra las artes oscuras. La cara de sapo no enseña nada y me odia.

\- pues es tu culpa. ¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que es tener que soportar que te digan que tu pupila es una inútil y muy maleducada? Supongo que no es tan malo que mis castigos. ¿No me dijiste que solo te hace escribir? – dijo dándole la espalda. En ese momento sintió un grave ardor en la piel, para ser más específicos, en su brazo, donde se encontraba su mara tenebrosa. Otra vez lo llamaban. ¿Qué querría esta vez? O más importante ¿Qué le esperaría esta vez?

\- si… escribir – la chica recogió sus cosas.

\- será mejor que te vayas, mira la hora, ya paso la hora de queda. Anda, fíjate que no te atrape Filch o su odiosa gata. Ya vete, anda – empujó la niña hacia la puerta mientras ella protestaba – adiós, pórtate bien y no incendies Hogwarts – Caroline le iba a reclamar cuando le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Severus se pasó las manos por el pelo. Desesperado. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba después de su llegada a Hogwarts. Tomo un puñado de polvos Fluu y se metió a la chimenea, indicando en qué lugar era el punto de reunión y desapareció envuelto en llamas verdes.

-oye Sevi, olvide mi libreta de dibuj… - la chica que se hacía pasar por una Avellaneda, entro de nuevo y vio cómo su maestro de pociones era envuelto por las llamas verdes y escuchando las últimas palabras que dijo. - ¿A dónde vais a esta hora?

Snape llego a la una casa vieja, el lugar de sus reuniones por el momento. La misma casa en el callejón Knockturn. El lugar estaba a oscuras excepto por la luz que despedía la punta de la varita del señor tenebroso, que estaba dándole la espalda al resto de mortifagos, todos ellos en una fila recta mirando a su señor, otros mortifagos empezaron a aparecerse y tomaron su lugar en esa fila.

-ya era hora de que llegaran. Ah, Severus. Al parecer hoy día has venido puntual – siseo el hombre pálido, sus rojizos ojos se posaron en Snape, la serpiente que siempre lo acompañaba terminaba de devorar lo que parecía ser un brazo - ¿alguien puede decirme porque los llame? – esa mirada, significaba que habría castigo para todos. ¿Quién era el idiota que había cometido el error esta vez? – ¡respóndanme! ¿Ninguno? – se paseó delante de todos y se detuvo en un muchacho – veo que no… CRUCIO – El grito que salió de la garganta del chico helo la sangre de los presentes.

-dam… dam… - el reloj marco las dos de la madrugada. Caroline despertó sobresaltada. Se había quedado dormida en el suelo, lo último que recordaba es que se había quedado esperando a Snape, pero el sueño fue más fuerte que ella.

\- ¿Sevi? ¿Ya llegaste? – la rubia se froto los ojos y fue al dormitorio del pocionista. Toco la puerta, pero nadie respondió así que entro. El lugar estaba vacío, tampoco estaba en el baño. De seguro aun no había llegado. Se quedó mirando la chimenea, esperando que el saliese de ahí cubierto por las cenizas, ella le gritaría, le obligaría a darle una explicación, luego le pediría disculpas y lo mandaría a dormir. Pero el nunca llego. – desgraciado hijo de puta. Ay cuando lo encuentre. Más vale que no se haya vuelto a ir de putas toda la noche.

Tomo una de las capas negras de Snape y se la puso de modo que la cubriera totalmente. Tomo un puñado de polvos Flu y menciono las misma palabras de Snape antes de ser consumida por las llamas verdes.

El lugar en donde apareció solo era iluminado por una ventana. Había varios hombres tirados por el suelo. ¿Qué habría pasado? El suelo estaba manchada de sangre y el olor a carne quemada por poco y le hace vomitar. Salió de la chimenea y avanzo unos pasos hasta llegar un rincón en donde esconderse cuando uno de los hombres recobro la conciencia y se levantó para irse de ahí, era el mismo hombre que había visto. Alto, cabello rubio platinado, aire aristócrata y se parecía mucho a Draco.

-lo lamento, Severus. Pero esta vez tendrás que irte solo – el hombre trato de levantarse pero por culpa de su cadera adolorida volvió a caerse, así que se arrastró hasta llegar a la chimenea e irse. La niña quiso salir de su escondite pero dos hombres más también se levantaron y se fueron. Cuando se aseguró que no había nadie más que estuviera consciente, salió del rincón y busco a Snape. Sus pies descalzos pisaron un charco de sangre, y varias manos inertes. ¡¿Quién habría hecho algo así?! ¿Qué es lo que hacía Severus en un lugar así?

\- ¿Sevi? ¿Dónde estás? – susurro. Por casualidad piso algo. Con el pie, volteo el cuerpo inerte y desangrado que yacía bajo ella. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta de que el cuerpo era de Snape. – Snape… no, no, no. Despierta. Despierta – lo agarro de los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo. Bajo sus manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su abdomen de donde emanaba una rio de sangre que empezaba a menguar. Sus manos blancas se mancharon tratando de detener la hemorragia – Sevi, no me hagas esto. Maldito idiota despierta ahora, por favor – apego su oído al corazón del pelinegro. Aún tenía vida – Snape, despierta mierda, despierta. Joder no me hagáis esto – le dio palmaditas en la cara pero nada. Empezaba a desesperarse, estaban en un lugar de mala muerte y no sabía qué hacer, el pánico se había apoderado de ella.

Cogió a Snape de los hombros y lo arrastro hacia la chimenea, deteniéndose cada tanto debido al peso. Ella era muy pequeña aun. Escucho unos pasos lo cual hizo que se apresurara más, metiendo a Snape con brusquedad y desapareciendo en las llamas verdes.

-SNAPE DESPIERTA, MALDITA SEA, DESPIERTA – arrastro al hombre hasta la cama, en donde lo tendió y abrió la camisa para ver la herida. Era algo espantoso de ver. La herida estaba abierta, parte de ella estaba quemada, tenía varias cicatrices por todo el torso. Algunas se habían vuelto a abrir. - ¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Morir? – pensó en llamar a alguien. Pero… ¿a quién?

Severus empezó esputar sangre, Caroline abrió los ojos como plato y se acercó a oír sus casi inexistentes latidos – NO, NO, NO. Por favor Snape, no te mueras, por favor – suplico – ya se. Te voy a curar ¿sí? Tranquilo, solo aguanta por favor, aguanta un poco más, Sevi – ella beso su frente y salió corriendo al despacho - ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Qué hago ahora? EL ARMARIO DE POCIONES – corrió a la despensa privada de Snape en donde guardaba y etiquetaba todas sus pociones. O al menos, eso era lo que ella creía. Para su mala suerte, estaba cerrado con llave, y no sabía cómo abrirla. Sus manos ensangrentadas temblaban esquizofrénicamente y no podían sujetar bien el candado, así que tampoco podía abrirlo – Ábrete puerta del demonio. ¿La llave? ¿La llave? AH, eres una bruja. Recuerda… Alohomora – el candado se abrió y ella abrió la puerta. El almacén estaba repleto de diferentes pociones, en diferentes frascos, colores, posición y categoría.

"¿y ahora? ¿Cuál es cuál?" pensó. Angustiada.

Mando todo al diablo cuando volvió a escuchar toser a Snape, fue corriendo al baño llenando un pequeño bol con agua caliente, toallas y hierbas medicinales que encontró. Se acercó a él y le mojo la cara con las toallas. Luego se lavó las manos y se arremango la blusa, notándose las marcas rojizas sobre su pálida piel.

Snape empezó a convulsionar, botando sangre por la boca, se estaba… se estaba muriendo.

-NO, NO, NO, SNAPE, MALDITA SEA, SNAPE NO TE MUERAS. POR FAVOR, ¡NO! - apego su oído al corazón, se detenía – NO, NO TE LO LLEVES. NO TE LO LLEVES… él no lo merece - Miro bien la herida y apego su rostro a ella. Sintió la carne quemada de Snape sobre su cara.

"piensa en algo triste. Piensa en algo triste. Por favor, con solo una basta. Hazlo por él. Él no se merece eso, por favor, con una sola basta" se dijo a sí misma, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como lentamente una lagrima dorada caía por su mejilla hasta llegar a la herida. En ese momento, Caroline sintió que le arrancaban el alma y todo su mundo se volvió negro.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El reloj dio las seis. Snape empezaba a despertar de su inconsciencia. No sabía en donde se encontraba. Lo último que recordaba era que había ido a la reunión del señor tenebroso. Él estaba molesto. Muy molesto, y había castigado a todos los presentes sin importarles de quien se trataba. Se recordaba a si mismo muy lastimado como para regresar y cayó sobre el cuerpo de otro mortifago. Abrió os ojos, esperando a que se regularan ya que habían estado cerrados por mucho tiempo. Tenía la boca seca, quería agua.

Se ubicó en donde estaba. Su cuarto de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado ahí? ¿No se había desmayado en el callejón Knockturn? ¿Qué había pasado? En el estado en como estaba, hubiese sido casi improbable que se hubiese levantado sin morir desangrado.

Recordando la herida, se tocó el abdomen desnudo solo cubierto por un vendaje y su camisa abierta. Se tocó el vendaje, no estaba manchado. En realidad, no le dolía la herida. No sentía nada. Se incorporó y quito el vendaje blanco y no encontró rastro alguno de la herida. Parecía que no le hubiese pasado nada ¿Cómo era posible?

Vio su cuarto. Tenía toallas, vendas, tazones con agua de seguro ya frías, y sentada a su lado, una niña rubia. Caroline dormía, su cabeza estaba apoyada en su mano. Sus ojos se cerraban con pesar formándose grandes y profundas ojeras, sus labios estaban de un morado azulado y entreabiertos. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. El entrecejo fruncido que formaba una pequeña "V" entre sus cejas rubias. Sus pies estaban descalzos y al igual que sus manos y ropa, estaban cubiertas por sangre.

-Caroline – la pequeña despertó casi cayendo. Sus ojos estaban muy irritados como si presentara alguna alergia. Miro a Snape. Confundida. Luego reacciono y su mirada se apagó, arrugo la nariz y la pequeña "V" se formó más. Estaba enojada. Muy enojada.

\- despertaste. Me alegro – dijo estirándose y levantándose a limpiar todo.

\- ¿Qué… que paso? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Qué me hiciste? – pregunto tocándose de nuevo la herida que no estaba.

\- pues, ayer volví porque me olvide mi libreta. Vi cómo te ibas y te seguí. Ahora dime – se acercó sonriendo tiernamente, para cualquiera debió ser lindo verla así. Pero para el… no – ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACIAS EN UN LUGAR COMO ESE A ESAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE?! – lo tomo de los hombros y estuvo a punto de darle una bofetada de no ser por el hecho de que casi se cae cuando sus piernas no le pudieron soportar más. Snape pudo ver que las venas se marcaban en toda la poca piel que ella mostraba, dándole una apariencia de persona en estado terminal – pues te encontré y te traje aquí. Al parecer te cure bien, no se nota y estas vivo… vuelve a dormir aún son las 6. Tienes dos horas más – dijo ahogando un bostezo y volviéndose a levantar, lo intento dos veces hasta que sus frágiles pies pudieron sostenerla.

\- ¿Qué te paso? Parece que volvieras de una masacre – se levantó y ayudo a ponerse bien a la débil niña, pero esta se rehusó, citando nuevamente la regla de "no me toques, no me gusta que me toquen".

\- dormir en una silla no es cómodo.

\- no mientas. Cuando desperté parecía que estabas a punto de morir… ¡¿Qué les paso a tus manos?! – carolina las retiro rápidamente cuando Snape noto que sus palmas estaban rojas y parecía que se abrirían en cualquier momento.

\- nada… vete a dormir. Tengo cosas que hacer. – se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta.

\- Caroline, detente – dijo con la voz que usaba en clases. La que hacía temblar a todos sus alumnos. Carolina no se dio la vuelta pero si se detuvo. Snape tenía muchas dudas en su mente, quería preguntarle qué es lo que había pasado - ¿Cómo me curaste?

\- … … con magia – la chica salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO, SINCERAMENTE QUERIA QUE FUESE MAS LARGO HASTA LLEGAR A LA PARTE QUE TENGO PLANEADA PARA SNAPE Y HERMIONE PERO YA ME DUELEN LOS OJOS Y LOS DEDOS. ADEMAS SI NO LO PUBLICO AHORA SE TENDRIAN QUE ESPERAR HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA ASI QUE LO PUBLICO YA YA YA!

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR. UN BESO ENORME Y UN FUERTE ABRAZO DE OSO. CUIDENSE Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!


	9. en el bosque

**Hi! Moshi Moshi! :3**

 **Cómo están? Perdón por el retraso, en serio perdón! Aquí les dejo el cap que fue escrito con mucho amor y sueño. Ya que escribía mientras dormía. Besos!**

 **...0.0**

 **-Carol… Carol… Caroline… ¡CAROLINA!** – Kate despertó a la chica rubia. Esta se sobresaltó y levanto la cabeza de su plato de cereales. Estaba tan cansada que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo todo un espectáculo en la mesa de las serpientes. Luca, Daca y Kate la miraban con atención mientras que la melliza castaña le limpiaba la leche que tenía en la cara.

 **\- ¿huumm? ¡¿Qué pasa?!** – dijo alterada. Le arranco la servilleta a Dacaria y se limpió así misma. Algunos Slytherin se burlaron de ella pero no les dio importancia.

 **\- pasa que ayer no llegaste a dormir. Estuvimos preocupadas pero al final el sueño nos venció. ¡¿Dónde estabas?! Llegaste al cuarto como una muerta viviente y tus manos llenas de sang… -** Caroline olvido su poco educación de etiqueta y se lanzó contra Dacaria para cerrarle la boca, tirando en el proceso el bol de cereal de Luca que tenía la cuchara en la mano y miraba triste su bol de cereales en el piso.

 **\- ¡oye! ¿Qué parte de "no digas nada" no entendiste? –** Katherine Redrum salió a defender a su hermana y sacarla de esa incómoda situación. La ojiverde volvió a bostezar y agarro y comió del nuevo bol de cereales que Luca estaba sirviendo… ¡PARA ÉL!

 **\- saben, ya se me quito el hambre mejor vamos. La profesora McGonagall no es muy paciente** – Luca se resignó a no tomar leche con cereales y opto por llevarse un pan con mermelada para el camino. Los cuatro chicos llegaron al salón de Transformaciones. Clases con los de Hufflepuff. Fueron entrando en fila india al salón y escogieron sus asientos. La profesora McGonagall paso acomodándose su sombrero mientras recogía los trabajos de cada uno de sus alumnos y les daba una pequeña introducción de la clase que harían esta vez.

 **\- Esta vez. Trataremos de convertir plumas en velas aromáticas. Y por favor… esta vez no se desesperen y terminen incendiando las plumas como la otra vez con las prendas que les di. Abran su guía de transformaciones en la página…** \- los niños sacaron de sus mochilas lo pedido.

La clase paso con normalidad. Caroline podía ser un prodigio en la práctica de magia con o sin varita. Pero en lo teórico… mejor no entrar en detalles, por favor.

 **-Srta. Avellaneda. ¡¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?! Yo le pedí UNA vela. No le pedí veinte mil de ellas** – le dijo la maestra que terminaba de corregir los trabajos. Caroline no se había dado cuenta de que su magia se había salido control y todo el salón estaba repleto de esas velas que se encendían de una manera descontrolada y peligrosa. **– Nos vemos después de clases** – la líder Gryffindor hizo desaparecer todo lo que la niña creo.

" _Otro día. Otro castigo_ " pensó resignada. Ya tenía suficiente con Umbridge como para que le aumenten a McGonagall. ¡Qué Merlín se apiadase de ella!

Caroline metió sus cosas de mala gana y despidió de los demás mientras esperaba que el salón de clases se vaciase para quedarse a hablar con la profesora. Tomo asiento delante de su escritorio y se quitó un mechón rojo de la cara. La profesora se sentó frente a ella.

 **-oiga, yo no me di cuenta de que había hecho velas demás y… -** fue cortada por una profesora de mirada seria pero maternal.

 **\- no te llame aquí por eso. El trabajo que te mande hacer es demasiado perfecto y está absolutamente bien. Y debo decir que la persona que lo hizo copio muy bien tu letra, debió ser difícil, ya que tiene muchos espirales. ¿Quién fue el tonto que lo hizo? –** pregunto sacando su trabajo.

 **\- ¡¿Cómo se dio cuenta?! ¿Qué le ve? –** pregunto analizando de nuevo "su trabajo".

 **\- pues, en los pocos trabajos que tengo de ti, siempre dibujas un pequeño gato al lado de tu nombre. Y ese gato no está ahí –** Caroline localizo en donde supuestamente debía estar pero no. Snape no lo había puesto.

 **\- ¡sabía que no debí darle ese a Snape! –** quiso pensar para sí misma pero no. Lo dijo fuerte y claro y la profesora no se perdió eso.

 **\- ¿Snape? ¿Severus Snape? ¿Tu tutor?** –pregunto la profesora. Caroline golpeo su cabeza contra el escritorio repitiéndose a si misma que debía cerrar la boca que Dios le dio. Esa boca suya siempre la metía en problemas – **podría esperármelo de cualquiera pero no de Snape. ¿Qué has hecho para que él te haga la tarea? No, eso no está bien, señorita. Hablare en este momento con el director. El hecho de que Snape sea tu tutor no te da derecho a hacer esas cosas. Todos tus compañeros han hecho sus informes por su cuenta y tú no serás la excepción.**

\- **pero profesora… lo siento. Yo… era parte de un trato y además… -** se puso de pie antes que la misma Minerva. Encarándola.

 **\- además nada. Ya es suficiente con el hecho de que te dejen andar maquillada por ahí. Eres muy chiquita para eso, ya llegara tu edad como a todas, yo también fui joven. No entiendo como es que Severus no te dice nada. Ven aquí, te quitaras eso de ahí** – le agarro de la mano y la niña soltó un quejido cuando toco las recientes heridas de sus manos. Aun se sentía débil debido a lo de esa mañana. La obligo a sentarse y le limpio el poco y casi invisible maquillaje que tenía. Cuando vio los ojos de la niña se asustó. Dejo caer el algodón con la que la limpio y se tapó la boca con una mano.

 **\- ahora sabe porque lo oculto. Entiendo que debe ser horrible. Pero con el maquillaje no se nota –** se maquillo así misma mientras la profesora le pedía disculpas silenciosamente. La profesora se sentó a su lado pidiéndole una explicación acerca de eso – **eso no es algo de lo que deba preocuparse. No le debe interesar a nadie, ni a usted, ni a Dumbledore ni a Snape. No sea hipócrita e interésese en lo que es suyo y no en algo mío. Solo yo debo velar por mí.**

 **\- pero igual. Sé que no soy nada de ti y solo soy una profesora más. Pero no dejare que estés así y… ¿Qué le paso a tu mano?** – la profesora McGonagall vio la mano con la que la niña se maquillaba. Marcada totalmente. Las letras rojizas resaltaban en su pálida piel. Tomo su mano con fuerza antes de que la niña se pusiera de pie y se alejara - ¿ **lo hizo Umbrigde? Oh, esa bruja. Me va a escuchar. Se está metiendo con todos los alumnos, Dumbledore debe hacer algo** –mientras la jefa de Gryffidnor se quejaba en voz alta, Caroline aprovecho esa oportunidad para salir corriendo de ahí.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Snape miraba con gran atención a sus alumnos que preparaban algo que… a gran distancia y si entrecerraban los ojos, podría llamarse "poción". Gryffindors y Slytherins estaban en medio de los vapores de las pociones y en medio de todo eso, se podía ver a una Hermione Granger que lidiaba con el arbusto castaño que tenía por cabello, debido a la humedad, su cabello se había esponjado y a Snape le causaba gracia ver como ella se sonrojaba mientras intentaba amarrarse el pelo.

Faltaba unos pocos minutos para que pudiera acabar su clase, estaba nervioso. ¡¿Nervioso?! ¡¿El, Severus Snape?! No, para nada. Solo no podía evitar que sus manos sudasen al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Lo que Caroline le había planteado había sonado fácil. Fácil fue convencerle a si mismo que eso funcionaria. Fácil había sido convencer a Minerva para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero ahora… ponerlo en práctica, ya no era tan fácil como se lo había imaginado.

" _!Vamos Snape! No me estuve matando averiguando sobre ella como para que te acobardes ahora. Solo anda y díselo. Recuerda el plan"_

La voz de Caroline resonó en lo más profundo de su mente. Tenía que hacerlo. Esta tal vez era su última oportunidad y… ¡¿Qué le pasaba?! Estaba siendo un maldito idiota sentimental.

- **ahora, agrega dos gotas de… -**

 **-¡Srta. Granger, deje de ayudar a Longbottom! Y si la vuelvo a escuchar le bajare puntos a su casa** – interrumpió a Hermione quien lo miro sonrojada totalmente. Neville se asustó y dejo caer la cuchara, se metió bajo la mesa para recogerlo y se golpeó la cabeza casi tumbando el caldero, sea dicho de paso. Severus suspiro cansado. Volvió tocarse la herida, esa era otra causante de que se sintiera inquieto. Esa mañana había revisado su despensa de pociones y no había encontrado nada diferente, él no era tonto, esa niña no había usado nada más que las vendas y alcohol. Se preguntaba qué es lo que había hecho para que no hubiese ni una marca de que tuvo una herida hace unas pocas horas.

 **\- se acabó el tiemp… ¡GRANGER! –** pillo a Hermione en el mismísimo momento en donde tomaba el lugar de Neville y trabaja en la poción de el – **creo que le dije muy claramente que no volviera a ayudar a Longbottom, pero al parecer, sus ansias de mostrarse superior a sus compañeros y no dejar de probar que no es más que una insufrible sabelotodo que le gusta llamar la atención. ¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor**! – Snape escupió las palabras con gran rapidez. Harry miraba conteniéndose para no decir nada, pero pudo observar como la chica que consideraba su hermana, botaba una silenciosa lagrima **– hablaremos de su castigo después. Ahora preparen una muestra de su poción, pónganla en mi escritorio y luego lárguense de mi vista.**

Los alumnos recogieron sus cosas y dejaron las muestras en su escritorio. Hermione solo quiso salir rápido de ahí, no quería ver a sus amigos y no quería escuchar la burla de Malfoy y su pandilla. Tomo su mochila y subió las escaleras saliendo de las frías mazmorras.

 **-¡HERMIONE! –** Harry la alcanzo y le obligo a voltearse – no tienes por qué sentirte mal. Snape es un tonto ¿de acuerdo? No le hagas caso, sabes que él siempre es así.

 **\- sí, Mione. No le hagas caso. Snape es un idiota. Siempre tiene cara de estreñido y creo que le falta ya sabes qué. Por eso se desquita por nosotros. Pero algún día le daré su merecido. Que no te afecte de acuerdo** – Ron abrazo a su sonrojada amiga. Ella lo apretó fuertemente contra él. Le gustaba su olor.

 **\- jajaja, ya basta. No me gusta burlarme de los profesores** – Hermione empezó a reír ante el comentario de Ron. Los tres chicos caminaron hacia el comedor, estaban muertos de hambre. O al menos era Ron el que estaba muerto de hambre. Hermione pensó en que sería su vida si el pelirrojo se interesase más en ella que en su estómago sin fondo.

Los demás Gryffindors se les unieron. Los gemelos traían unas cartas que no tenían nada de magia, eran cartas muggles común y corrientes, pero ambos se mataban intentando hacer un solo truco con ellas. "saca una carta, saca una carta" se repetían el uno al otro. Neville era víctima de "los trucos de magia" de los Weasley, desconfiaba de lo que pasaría si sacaba una carta. Ya había sido víctima una vez y no quería que se repitiese, pero Luna si se atrevió y tomo la carta del rey de tréboles. Ginny discutía de nuevo con su hermano esta vez, solo Merlín debía saberlo, ya que los otros no entendían de ni una sola palabra de lo que los pelirrojos hablaban.

-disculpa, Hermione – una pequeña voz hizo voltear a todos los Gryffindors. De haber sido otra casa no le hubiesen tomado importancia pero el uniforme Slytherins hizo que la mesa Gryffindor quedara en silencio y la mesa de las serpientes miraran con indiferencia hacia ellos. Carolina "Avellaneda" sonreía a Hermione.

 **\- ah, hola Caroline ¿Qué pasa? –** Ron miro atónito la escena. Hermione hablaba con la chica que lo había golpeado… ¡Y HABLABAN COMO SI SE CONOCIERAN DE TODA LA VIDA! Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco pero… ¡¿porque ella no decía nada?! ¿Acaso no sabía que ella lo había golpeado?

 **\- oh pues, el profesor Snape me mando esto. Dijo algo sobre tu castigo de hoy, las indicaciones estan ahí** – le entrego un pequeño trozo de pergamino firmado por el mencionado. En este indicaba que la castaña debía estar a las 5 en punto en su despacho – **recuerda, no antes ni después, sino a esa hora. Bueno, que tengas un buen día… oh hola, Harry. Hola Luna** – La chica se acercó y beso cada una de las mejillas de los dos mencionados. Miro con atención a los gemelos que la saludaron y sonrió burlonamente ante el menor de los chicos Weasley.

 **\- cof, cof… ¡¿Qué es ese olor?!** – ella se agarró con fuerza la garganta. Y se fue rápidamente de ahí. Nadie supo porque, bueno, excepto tal vez Ron, quien sostenía pan de ajo en su mano derecha. Eso solo confirmo más sus sospechas, ella era un vampiro.

 **\- que no es un vampiro. El hecho de que sea alérgica al ajo o no le guste el olor no la convierte en vampiro** – exclamo una ya cansada Hermione. Ginny miraba cansada a su hermano que no dejaba de agitar el pan de ajo delante de sus narices.

- **ella es una vampiresa, es la única explicación que encuentro para su fuerza, y el hecho de que hipnotizo a todos ustedes y les lavo el cerebro.**

 **\- creo que debes aflojarte la corbata. A tu cerebro le falta mucho oxigeno** – le dijo su hermana. La sala común estaba abarrotada de personas, la mitad de ellas esperaban su turno de probar los sortilegios Weasley y la otra mitad escribía sus nombres en la hoja de inscripción para el equipo de Quidditch. Hermione cogió su maleta y se despidió de sus amigos cuando se dio cuenta de que eran las 4:40 de la tarde. Llegaría justo a tiempo a su castigo con el profesor Snape… pero… ¡¿Por qué se emocionaba por un castigo?! No, no, no. Ya estaba mal de la cabeza, pero debía admitir que desde que había iniciado el curso ella había estado raro con lo que se refiere a Snape. En especial desde que recibió las cartas de su "admirador secreto", siempre eran acompañadas de una rosa roja con cristales que la adornaban y también eran firmadas por una muy elegante S.

Claro que se preguntaba quien seria. Y ella sospechaba que era alguien que tenía por inicial a la "S", el problema era que en ese castillo debería haber miles de personas que llevaran S como inicial de nombre. Pero a pesar de tener muy en claro sus sentimientos hacia cierto pelirrojo, ella sabía que dentro, muy dentro, de su ser, quería que existiese la posibilidad que Severus Snape fuera su admirador secreto.

 **-NO, NO, NO. Cálmate Mione, deja de pensar en tonterías** – se dio pequeñas palmaditas en las mejillas mientras caminaba hasta la puerta del despacho. Cuando llego quiso tocar pero las palabras de Caroline vinieron a su mente.

" _A las 5, no antes y no después"_

La puerta estaba cerrada y aún faltaban quince minutos. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? No quería quedarse afuera porque sabía lo molestos que podían ser los Slytherin. Pero si tocaba, Snape podría dejarla afuera y encima volver a gritarle. Suspiro. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan puntual?!

Una pequeña melodía atravesó sus oídos. Era una linda canción cantada por una chica. Una voz muy afinada y algo aguda. Apego su oído a la puerta del despacho del pocionista de donde, al parecer, provenía la canción. Agudizo su oído y espero para volver a oírla cantar.

 _ **-"Green Finch and Linnet bird, Nightingale, Blackbird.**_ _ **How is it you sing?"**_ – la voz era pequeña y casi inexistente desde donde ella se encontraba, pero de seguro en el despacho de Snape, se debía escuchar de maravilla. ¿Por qué alguien estaría cantando? ¿Por qué ahí? ¿Acaso Snape cantaba? NO, eso sonaba ridículo. ¿Acaso había puesto música? No, también se le hacía raro la idea de que Snape pusiera a una joven cantante de ópera. ¿Acaso era una alumna quien le estaba cantando a Snape?... mejor no pensaba en eso. Quería esperar pero su curiosidad fue más y abrió la puerta.

\- _**How can you jubilate sitting in cages never taking wing?**_ –Caroline le estaba dando la espalda mientras acomodaba las pociones del armario. Estaba subida en un banquito y se paraba de puntitas para poder guardar las de la repisa más alta. ¿Cómo era posible que de ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo saliese esa maravillosa voz? _**– outside the sky waits. Beckoning, beckoning. Just beyond the bars**_ – parecía que ya tenía experiencia. ¿Habría llevado clases? Esperen, se estaba desviando de lo principal ¡¿Qué hacia ella ahí?!

Se quedó parada mirando a la pequeña niña. Una escalofrío corrió su columna, pero no era un feo escalofrió. Era como una emoción liberada al escuchar como la niña cantaba, como la emoción que debió sentir su madre cuando la castaña tuvo su primer recital en las escuelas muggles.

Caroline se balanceaba peligrosamente en un pie mientras que trataba de poner todas las pociones en la repisa alta. En un momento, el banquito se volteo y la niña cayó al igual que las pociones que salieron volando. Hermione reacciono a tiempo y atrapo algunas pociones en el aire al igual que la rubia que se levantado con una gran rapidez. Ninguna poción se rompió por suerte.

 **-ah, gracias. Me hubiese muerto y volvía a romper** otra – le agradeció a Hermione mientras volvía a poner todo en su lugar. Hermione volvió a mirar el despacho. Estaba lleno de los cuadernos de la niña y había algunas hojas esparcidas por ahí, todas repletas de dibujos. Y eran muy buenos **– aun no son las 5. ¿Está mal tu reloj?**

 **\- no, es que… la puerta estaba abierta y no quería quedarme afuera ya que podría encontrarme con Slyther…** -se mordió la lengua cuando recordó que la niña también era una Slytherin.

 **\- si entiendo. Son algo tediosos. Pues trata de estar en silencio estos diez minutos.**

 **\- cantas muy bonito** – La chica se volteo y miro sonriendo de lado a la castaña. Había algo en Caroline que la incomodaba, y no, no era la ropa que la niña traía, que era blusa de mangas largas del colegio pero con los hombros desnudos, que eran cubiertos por sus rizos rubios ¿acaso no sabía vestirse sola? No, eso no era lo que la incomodaba. Tal vez sería esa esencia que la niña tenía, tan misteriosa y burlona… como Snape.

 **\- oh, gracias. Era "Green Finch and Linnet bird", del musical de Sweeney Todd… solía cantar en un teatro. Soy una actriz. Trabajo en "The Victorian Rose" desde hace casi dos años** – le dijo mientras guardaba esos tantos papeles en su mochila. Y se movía con la misma gracia de los gitanos al bailar.

 **\- ¿trabajar? ¡¿Trabajabas en un teatro?! –** Caroline frunció el entrecejo tal y como lo hacía Snape. No le gustaba que se metieran con su pasión que era actuar – **pero eres una niña, deberías haber estado en casa con tus padres y en un colegio estudiando o recibiendo clases particulares con un profesor como de seguro lo hacen todos los Slytherin –** dijo exaltada. Caroline se irguió como un gato y parecía que posase con una mirada fulminante.

 **\- creo que deberías hacer caso a Snape y aprender a mantener la boca cerrada cuando es necesario. Después de todo, por eso te castigaron. Por no poder mantenerte callada** – le dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de Severus. ¿Qué derecho tenia ella? Hermione temblaba un poco por querer responderle a la niña **– soy huérfana, no tengo unos padres que me paguen un profesor privado. Tienes que aprender a ganarte el pan honradamente. No soportaría estar en la calle mendigando. Tengo talento para el teatro, debo sacarle provecho a eso ¿no lo crees? –** Hermione se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta tan fría, como si no le importase aquel hecho.

 **\- … l-lo siento. Yo… yo dije algo que no debía y…-** se agarraba con nerviosismo sus manos. Sus mejillas se encendieron y trato de no mirarla a los ojos **\- esto… eh, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿El profesor Snape no se molestara?** – cambio rápidamente de tema.

 **\- pues no lo creo. Sevi no se enojaría conmigo** \- ¿Sevi? ¿Sería por Severus? ¡¿Qué derecho tenia ella de llamarlo así?! – **es mi tutor. A pesar de que dice que prefiere vender su alma al diablo con tal de deshacerse de mí, sé que él me quiere. Aunque cabe decir que yo tampoco quería ser su pupila. Es horrible, no tiene mucha paciencia cuando de niños se trata y es tan terco… pero fuera de eso no es tan malo como parece** – la declaración de la niña, hizo que Hermione cambiara su forma de ver a su maestro. Ella siempre había tenido una admiración especial a su maestro pero ahora que sabía ese pequeño detalle de él. No sabía que era exactamente lo que sentía – **claro que tiene preferencias. No quería que yo quedase en Slytherin porque tenía miedo de que arruinara el nombre de su casa y eso… solo alguien muy valiente estaría con él.**

 **\- ¿es soltero?-** se le escapó de la boca esas palabras.

 **\- si. Soltero y sin ningún compromiso** – dijo sonriendo pícaramente **– como sea, te deseo suerte en el castigo de hoy. No creo que hagas algo que no quieras.**

 **\- ¡Caroline! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que saques esta bola de pelos de mi cuarto?!** – Snape salió detrás de la puerta que conducía a sus habitaciones privadas. En sus manos tenia a la gata de la niña, el minino se retorcía y maullaba para que la soltasen. Severus se quedórígido como tabla al ver a Hermione platicando con la rubia. La pequeña gatita cayó al suelo y se metió en la mochila de la niña, bufándole a Snape **– Granger, retírese de mi despacho aún falta un minuto.**

 **\- pero Sevi** – Snape la fulmino con la mirada y ella puso los ojos en blanco mientras Hermione salía del despacho – **eres increíblemente idiota** – fue lo último que la Gryffindor alcanzo a oír antes de que le cerraran la puerta. Al cabo de un rato se volvió a abrir y la Slytherin salía con su gata entre sus brazos y su mochila en la espalda **– trata de no fastidiarlo mucho. Ladra pero no muerde… a no ser qué tú quieras** – se fue contoneando sus caderas como un gato.

 **\- Granger. Pase y cierre la puerta** – Hermione hizo lo que le dijo y se quedó parada frente al hombre de trajes negros. Agacho su cabeza y junto sus manos esperando que le gritase o le dijese algo, pero nada. La espera era desesperante así que alzo la cabeza y se encontró a su profesor mirándola vagamente mientras que parecía cerrar la puerta de su armario de pociones ¡¿Qué ya no la habían cerrado?! – **no cerró la puerta como le dije.**

 **\- yo… -** Se giró para ver que la puerta, en efecto, si estaba abierta. La cerró y volvió a donde estaba parada.

 **\- ah, Granger, como sabe vino aquí para un castigo – ella asintió, esperando a que le dijese que tendría que hacer** –y su castigo fue por desobedecerme y no parar su incesante parloteo – su voz era como un susurro que le provocaba un escalofrió por la espina dorsal de la muchacha – pero… teniendo en cuenta de que solo perderé mi tiempo y no importa cuántos castigos le **ponga usted nunca se callara a boca. Mejor usamos esa energía y ganas de aprender en cosas más… productivas.**

Hermione tembló ante eso. ¿A qué se refería?

 **\- esto... Eh, señor. No le entiendo ¿podría ser más claro**? - dijo mirándolo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Snape se sentó en su silla e invitó a Hermione a hacer lo mismo. Ella se sentó con delicadeza y miró a los ojos negros de su profesor quien trataba de intimidarla.

 **\- tal vez su inteligencia no se aplica fuera del salón pero está bien. Lo que trató de decirle GRANGER es que a pesar de mis esfuerzos por mantenerla callada estos 5 años no he tenido éxito. Así que reforzaré esos pensamientos e inteligencia que, lastimablemente, sólo usted posee** \- dijo de una forma algo dramática - **y con previo permiso de la profesora McGonagall, decido brindarle mi ayuda con sus estudios. Pienso volverme su tutor académico ahora que tiene sus TIMOS y muy pronto sus EXTASIS. Aprenderá todo lo que pueda sobre pociones y si es posible, otras materias** \- dijo con suavidad mientras acomodaba vagamente unos pergaminos.

Hermione estaba extasiada. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Una gran oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con uno de sus profesores favoritos. Bueno, a pesar de que siempre la había tratado mal, Hermione sentía una gran admiración y devoción hacia él. Y después de lo que le había dicho Caroline, podría ser que Snape tuviera un lado amable.

 **\- ¿e-es en serio, señor? ¿De verdad me está ofreciendo ayudarme a pasar mis TIMOS?** \- sus palabras nerviosas salieron atropelladamente de su boca. Estaba tan contenta que se había puesto nerviosa y sentía que sus piernas no soportarían su peso, era una suerte de que estuviera sentada.

 **\- yo nunca bromeo y digo las cosas sin tomarlas enserio, Srta. Granger. Si digo que la voy a ayudar, tómelo por hecho. Pero le advierto que no seré paciente. Si hace algo mal o de lo que me arrepienta de darle esta única oportunidad, olvídese de la idea de que la volveré a asesorar. Tiene que hacer y seguir ciegamente todo lo que yo le diga. No tolerare retrasos, incumplimiento y distracciones. ¿Qué me dice?** \- cruzo sus brazos y se recostó en su silla.

 **\- ¡SI. CLARO QUE SI!** \- Snape suspiro con pesar y se masajeaba el puente de la nariz mientras la Gryffindor se levantaba rápidamente y caminaba de aquí a allá en el despacho del maestro. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la rapidez con la que hablaba y diseñados ojos brillaban con la fuerza de dos soles - **se lo aseguró señor. No se arrepentirá de esta decisión, prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo y haré que se siente muy orgulloso de mí y... -**

 **\- le estoy dando esta oportunidad porque no quiero oírla hablar. Si abre la boca otra vez, olvídese de esta conversación ¿entendido? -** Hermione se contuvo así que movía sus pies frenéticamente. Asintió con la cabeza para no hablar. Caroline tenía razón, no era muy paciente.

 **-muy bien. Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirle. Hablare con su jefa de casa para coordinar bien sus horarios y todo lo demás. Ahora... Hablemos de su castigo, tendrá que limpiar el laboratorio de la clase de pociones. Le estuve enseñando pociones a mi pupila y dejo todo hecho desastre. Así que asegurar de tallar bien los calderos -** le dijo mientras caminaban hacia el lugar mencionado. Hermione tenía muchas ganas de preguntar sobre Carolina pero era mejor dejarlo así. No quería que por sus ansias de saber todo perdiera esta gran oportunidad.

Al cabo de unas horas y de dejar el laboratorio reluciente, Hermione tomó sus cosas y llegó el momento de retirarse. Se despidió del hombre con una reverencia y salió corriendo contenta hacia la torre de Gryffindor en donde les daría las nuevas noticias a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, Snape entraba en su despacho y encontró a la chica rubia, girada en el piso, jugando con su gato.

 **\- ¿y? ¿Qué tal te fue? -** preguntó sin mirarlo. Snape se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su camisa y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Caroline le había escondido el licor mientras limpiaba el despacho.

\- **pues bien, tu plan resultó. Aceptó sin dudarlo. Debiste verla... Estaba contenta -** susurro lo último pero Carolina lo escuchó con toda claridad.

 **\- jajajajaja te lo dije Sevi. Ella es una sabelotodo, jamás se negaría a querer aprender más de lo que ya sabe. Y viendo que nadie nunca ha tomado clases privadas con usted, eso le da a ella como un reto y es una Gryffindor. No parará hasta demostrarte que puede hacer todo lo que tú le digas - se estiró y acarició perezosamente a su gato** – pero cambiando de tema. Creo que de una actriz a un doble agente, deberías mejorar un poco esa actuación. Vacilaste por un momento, solo otro actor se daría cuenta.

 **\- no podía concentrarme debido al hecho de que estabas escondida detrás del armario y cada tanto se escuchaba los maullidos de tu maldito gato** – se estiro y se dejó caer en el sillón - **¿cómo estas segura de que todo saldrá bien? ¿Crees que si se entera de que soy su admirador secreto se asuste?** \- dijo sentándose para escribir la siguiente carta que la castaña recibiría en la mañana.

 **\- porque es un plan ideado por mí, nada puede salir mal.**

 **\- vaya, no sabes cómo me tranquiliza esa** -respondió sarcástico.

 **\- en serio... Además, odio lo cursi, pero esta revista dice que una buena forma de conquistar a alguien soñadora pero realista como Hermione es dándole ese tipo de cartas y lo haces bien** \- dijo levantándose la dicha revista muggle sobre chicas y chismorreo - **por cierto ¿ya tienes mi informe de herbologia? La profesora Sprout los revisara mañana. Tengo que decorarlo y asegurarme de que el gato que esta junto a mi nombre este ahí.**

Snape se levantó murmurando algo entre dientes, pero le entregó el dicho informe.

 **\- gracias, Sevi. Eres un amor** \- le toco la punta de la nariz y se puso a decorar su informe. Mientras que Snape pensaba en cómo decirle a Dumbledore que la separara de esa niña que sólo le traía problemas y encima lo chantajeaba. Por Merlín ¿qué le pasaba al mundo? ¿Cómo una mocosa de 11 años podía hacerle eso? Más valía que sus sentimientos hacia la castaña fuesen correspondidos. Sino estaría soportando a esa pequeña bestia rubia en vano.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Uno, dos, tres. Pausa. Uno, dos, tres. Pausa. Caroline bajaba las escaleras a ese ritmo mientras sujetaba con fuerza su brazo y su mochila. Abrió la puerta del aula de DCAO y salió corriendo de ahí. Su brazo goteaba una sustancia liquida rojiza mientras corría apretando con fuerza los labios hasta llegar a su destino. El baño de chicas.

 **-a este paso. Perderé los últimos litros de sangre que me quedan** – se enjuago de nuevo y se vendo la mano. A ese paso tendría que comprarse unos guantes. Ya era tarde. Tendría que hacer magia para poder evitar encontrarse con Flich o alguno de los prefectos. Doblaba la esquina cuando se dio cuenta de que una cabellera rojiza paso por ahí. El prefecto de Gryffindor, Ron Weasley, hacia sus rondas. Caroline lo había encontrado hablando acerca de ella. De que era una vampiresa. ¡¿Acaso la discriminaba por ser pálida?! Ya vería cuando empezara a discriminarlo por ser una comadreja.

 **\- así que crees que soy una vampira. Te mostrare que tan vampiresa pueda ser** – saco de su mochila aquel frasco con sustancia rojiza. Había robado un poco de las cocinas y esperaba que fuese más que suficiente para esa broma. Había logrado convencer a los gemelos Weasley que les vendieran algunos artículos de broma así que tenía su utilería completa. Montaría el mejor espectáculo de su vida… su muerte.

 **\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!** – la voz gélida de Snape hizo que soltara su maleta y terminara de bajar la manga de su blusa.

 **\- Sevi… me asustaste. ¿No lo recuerdas? Vengo de mi castigo con Umbrigde. Tontito** – se acercó y paso sus dedos pulgar e índice por los labios finos de Snape al igual que su barbilla. Snape se mantenía serio mientras veía lo ridícula que se veía su pupila. Suspiro.

 **\- si te encuentras te meterás en grandes problemas. Y cada vez que tú haces algo, siempre soy yo quien paga las consecuencias así… ¡ya suéltame**! – empujo a la niña quien se paró de brazos cruzados y lo miro con indiferencia – **ve a tu sala común, a no ser que quieras que te mande a limpiar los inodoros del segundo piso.**

 **\- ya iré, ya iré… te pones gruñón cuando no sales del castillo ¿verdad?** – Snape se brótolas sienes y se dio la vuelta agitando su capa mientras se iba dando zancadas largas. Si la encontraban, sería su problema. No de él. Ya estaba cansado de siempre estar salvando a esa niña de los problemas en los que se metía. Solo esperaba que algún día se lo agradeciese. No, eso era como pedir peras a un olmo.

 **\- ¡WEASLEY!** – el pelirrojo se quedó mirando a Snape después de que ambos se chocaran. Snape se apartó como si su sola presencia le asqueara. El pelirrojo en vez de poner su usual cara de odio no dejaba de mirar a la cara a su profesor, en especial la zona que hace un momento Caroline había estado tocando **– que no vuelva a pasar. Continúe con sus rondas** – Snape se fue agitando su capa como un murciélago.

Ron se quedó paralizado. ¿Acaso lo que tenía Snape en la boca y barbilla era sangre? No, no, no podía ser cierto. Ron estaba en shock y entraría en un ataque de pánico. Tomo el camino contrario de adonde se fue Snape mientras se repetía así mismo que fue lo que paso.

 **-WOW. Cálmate Ron, cálmate. No, eso debió ser tu imaginación. Necesito dormir, eso es lo que pasa. Y ya escuchaste a Hermione. "no hay vampiros en Hogwarts"** – cito las frases de su sabia amiga. Empezaba a calmarse cuando… escucho el sonido de algo líquido y vio que, en efecto, había pisado algo liquido… un líquido rojizo que se parecía mucho a… **\- sa-sa-sangre –** exclamó.

La chica que lo había golpeado estaba triada mientras que de su cuello salía sangre… una muy espesa sangre… la chica tenía los ojos cerrados y su pálida piel era iluminada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Trato de hablar pero no podía, la voz se le había ido de la garganta.

 **-¿Niña? ¿Niña?** – la llamó. Caroline abrió los ojos como platos. Verdes, hermosos ojos verdes. Rojizos labios en los cuales se asomaban unos pequeños colmillos. Se levantó tambaleando y miro a Ron. Sus ojos brillaron al verlo, como si no lo viese a él, sino su sangre. O eso fue lo que Ronald Weasley pensó en ese momento. Ella lemostro sus dientes y fue suficiente para que el chico saliera corriendo gritando y despertando a los que estaban en ese piso - **¡VAMPIROS! ¡SNAPE CONVIRTIO EN VAMPIRO A UNA ALUMNA!**

Caroline sonrío y probo un poco de la "sangre" que había en su cuello – **mmm… sin duda, la mermelada de fresa es más rica que la sangre.**

Mientras tanto, Snape bajaba a las mazmorras y sentía un sabor dulce. Se tocó los labios y descubrió una sustancia rojiza. La olfateo y la probo **\- ¿mermelada de fresa? No recuerdo haber comido mermelada** – dijo después de saborear dicha sustancia. Un grito de un alumno lo saco de sus pensamientos **– y ahora… ¿Qué hiciste Caroline? –** ya no era su problema, no, no, no, no se metería en problemas por la culpa de la niña. No. Ya no más.

 **0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **-venga Snape. No te acobardes ahora… ella está por llegar y tienes que entrar al bosque con ella, será como su primera cita –** Dijo la pequeña niña mientras iba dando saltitos y algunos pasos de flamenco. Llegaron a los límites del bosque.

 **\- no me dijiste que era una cita. ¡Yo nunca he tenido una!** – confeso el profesor.

 **\- oh, pobrecito. Eso quiere decir que ¿tienes miedo? ¿Le tienes miedo a la citas o alas mujeres?** – dijo burlona y sacudiendo su dorado cabello.

Snape no pudo responder, esas preguntas le invadieron el cerebro. No lestenía miedo a las mujeres, es más, las amaba. Lo que tenía miedo era a las citas. Así se iniciaba una relación y el nunca… nunca… siempre había sido soltero. Y su único intento de cita había salido mal.

 **0o0o0o0*flash Back* 0o0o0o0**

Severus estaba nervioso. Sus manos les sudaban así que se las limpiaba en los pantalones cada dos minutos. Se aliso el cabello de nuevo y sujeto con fuerza el hermoso lirio blanco que tenía en la mano derecha.

Espero a Lily quien veníacorriendo hacia el con una gran sonrisa. Sus cabellos de fuego se mezclaban con el color de su suéter del mismo color. Llego junto a él y se detuvo con un salto.

-hola Sev, tengo algo que contarte.

\- Lily, yo también tengo algo que contarte – dijo nervioso. Había estado ensayando todo el día. Era el momento indicado para decirlo – pero dilo tu primero – así tendría unos dos minutos más para armarse de valor, mirarla a esos ojos verdes y poder decirle que quería que fuese su compañera para el baile de invierno de ese año.

\- bueno, a que no sabes que paso. ¡James Potter, acaba de invitarme al baile de invierno! – el corazón de Severus Snape se detuvo… Lily, su Lily, iría al baile de invierno con su enemigo – le dije que sí.

\- pe-pero… tu dijiste que siempre te molesta y lo odiabas – exclamo el niño. Apretó con fuerza aquel lirio que llevaba en las manos, lo oculto de la mirada de la pelirroja.

\- sí, pero ahora, ha cambiado, y pensé que si lo acompañaba y no me mostraba interesada en el durante el baile, puede que me deje de molestar – dijo sonrojada. Severus no sabía que hacer… tanta preparación, tantas horas peinándose, tantas horas practicando las palabras… en vano – oh, es verdad. ¿Qué me voy a poner? Tengo que comprar un vestido. Espera, ¿Qué me ibas a decir? – pregunto mientras se adelantaba un poco.

\- eh, pues… te iba a decir que no iré al baile de invierno.

\- pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no has conseguido cita? Si quieres le digo a alguien que… - Severus no quería escucharla en esos momentos, quería estar solo. Con la única persona que quería ir era ella. No otra.

\- es que… mi madre está enferma y… tengo que volver a la Hilandera por unos días – dijo cabizbajo.

\- bueno… pues que se mejore – sus amigas la llamaron y ella se fue corriendo. Severus la vio alejarse y quemo aquella flor. Ya no le importaba.

 **0o0o0o0*Fin del Flash Back* 0o0o0o0o0**

 **-claro que no. Solo que me parece muy… ¿cursi?**

 **\- si lo sé. Pero como ustedes son profesor y alumna no hay otra forma por el momento. No te preocupes que yo me encargo de todo** – dijo confiada.

 **-¿estas segura de esto? ¿No te parece un tanto peligroso? No es que me preocupe por ti, pero después no quiero tener que lidiar con Dumbledore, sabes lo molesto que puede llegar a ser -** Severus le acomodo la capa a la niña quien se volvió a alejar.

\- claro que sí, me cuido sola desde que tengo memoria. Además, en la revista decía que una **buena forma de iniciar una relación son las citas, y estas pueden darse en un ambiente neutro como el parque o un bosque** \- dijo sonriendo.

 **\- pero no creo que el bosque prohibido sea una gran idea para una cita** \- respondió vagamente.

 **-vamos... Tú has tu magia y yo hare la mía. Verás cómo funcionará. Y recuerda, has todo lo que te dije y no omitas nada ¿de acuerdo?** \- el profesor de pociones asintió **\- oh, y una cosa más. No te olvides de venir por mí. Recuerda eso** \- se despidió con la mano y se internó en el bosque para preparar todo. Dejó a Snape sólo... O casi, ya que Hermione Granger acababa de aparecer para su primera clase privada con Snape.

 _ **HERMIONE:**_

Encontré al profesor Snape justo en el lugar indicado. Vestía con sus típicas ropas negras y su capa. En una mano llevaba lo que parecía ser una lista y en la otra una especie de bolso y frasquitos para recolección de ingredientes.

\- justo a tiempo, Granger. Un segundo más y hubiese empezado sin usted - mire mi reloj. Tenía razón, era justo la hora indicada.

-lo siento, señor - él no me miró.

-tenga, creó que sabe cómo usarlo - me paso la bolsa y los frasquitos - para trabajar en esta opción, primero debemos disponer de los ingredientes. Así que usted misma deberá buscar los ingredientes básicos. Y lo que necesita podrá encontrarlo... En el bosque - señaló aquel lugar... Tan tenebroso, en donde podía haber de todo. No tenía miedo, pero no era tonta, sabía que era muy peligroso entrar ahí.

Me quede quieta sin poder decir nada, sólo observando como Snape señalaba al bosque.

-¿qué pasa, Srta. Granger? ¿Acaso tiene miedo? ¿Dónde quedó esa supuesta valentía Gryffindor? - dijo burlón. Eso me hirió de nuevo.

\- cla-claro que no. Solo es que el bosque prohibido es peligroso. Y… - Severus la cayó al acercarse mucho a ella. Mucho a ella.

\- está completamente segura conmigo, Srta. Granger. Solo no se aleje mucho y no me cause problemas ahí. Andando - la tomo del brazo y arrastro a la Gryffindor hacia el bosque. La chica quiso quejarse pero su maestro la sujetaba con tal fuerza que prefirió no abrir la boca.

Lo primero en la lista eran… raíces de asfódelo.

-¡profesor! Encontré un poco, por aquí – llamo Hermione, había encontrado lo mencionado. Lo raro era que todo ya estaba removido y se notaba con claridad. Como si alguien ya lo hubiese tenido preparado. Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar algo entre los arbustos. Se acercó pero se volteo para ver llegar a su profesor.

\- bien… sin duda tiene un "talento" para encontrar cosas – saco guantes y sacos en donde guardar los ingredientes de la pequeña lista que Caroline la había dado. Tenía uno de diez. ¿Qué seguía? – Ahora debemos buscar una pluma de esta ave – le mostro un dibujo de cierta ave de color azul con verde. Había sido dibujada muy bien – si la ve, no la espante y tenga cuidado. Podría atacarla –

\- muy bien – seguía a Snape por ahí y por allá, iba a decirle algo cuando me tapo la boca por atrás. Respiraba muy cerca de mi oreja.

\- no se mueva. Ahí está – Snape me quito la mano de la boca y señalo en donde había un ave que picoteaba en las raíces del árbol. No se parecía a ninguna ave que he visto antes, esta era muy… de fantasía y hacia un sonido extraño, que parecía no ser natural como si lo hiciese una persona – vaya. Ahí está. Y hace ruidos extraños, creo que se está ahogando – dijo algo fuerte y radicalmente el sonido del ave cambio. Como si se hubiese corregido.

-¿Qué espera? Tome el saco y vaya por las plumas de la cabeza.- Snape me tomo de brazo y me jalo hasta el animal que no paraba de graznar y agitarse para que no lo atrapáramos. Después de varios picotazos (increíblemente suaves) lo capturamos y le quitamos unas plumas. La criatura voló hasta el árbol de una forma muy extraña ya que parecía que levitara.

\- sigue… pedazo de cuerno de unicornio. La mayoría de ellos suelen rascarse en los troncos y muchas veces se desprende un pequeño trozo. Busque unas marcas y tal vez encuentre uno – hice lo que me pidió. Increíblemente los había un trozo perfectamente visible debajo de un árbol con arbustos. Estaba a punto de irme cuando me pareció ver unos ojos verdes penetrantes. – apúrese, Granger.

\- ¡ya voy!

\- ahora… súbase a mis hombros y trate de alcanzar eso – dijo de repente serio. Señalo hacia un pequeño fruto café en la copa de los árboles. Había otros más cercanos pero él quería ese que estaba muy alto.

\- ¿subirme a sus hombros? – pero yo estaba usando falda… bueno, mi madre me dijo que siempre debía usar unos shorts debajo de ellas pero… ¡estaba usando una falda! - ¿ok?

Me tomo por la cintura y me cargo hasta ponerme en sus hombros. Qué vergüenza. Espero que no me diga nada vergonzoso. Estire mis manos para alcanzarla pero aun así no podía.

-¿ya la tiene? – me tomaba con fuerza de las piernas. Qué vergüenza. Me seguí estirando pero no lo alcanzaba - ¡¿ya?!

\- espere un momento por favor. Aun no alcanzo – seguí intentado, sacudía a Snape de vez en cuando ya que sentía que caería. Y de tantas sacudidas sentí que algo se posó en mi mano. La fruta habría "caído" en mi mano.

No sé cómo, pero ambos terminamos en el suelo de tierra. Había perdido el equilibrio y ambos caímos chocando contra el tronco y haciendo que todos los frutos cayeron.

-¡GRANGER!

 _ **Una hora después:**_

\- lo siguiente es… las alas de una libélula. Las libélulas viven cerca de donde haya agua. Hay que buscar un lago – Snape me llevo hacia un pequeño claro con nenúfares, totoras y otras plantas acuáticas. Había varias libélulas por ahí. Saco dos redes de mariposas y me dio una. Cazaríamos libélulas. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

\- a ese paso no atrapara ninguna – dijo molesto. Ambos nos habíamos internado en el pequeño lago y yo en vano intentaba atrapar algo. Pero nada. Habíamos usado unas botas para protegernos los pies y yo me había sacado las madias para no mojarlas. Mi profesor se arremango los pantalones para no mojarlos.

\- estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo.

\- no sirve dar su esfuerzo si no obtiene buenos resultados. Ahora, ¿nos vamos? – me mostro un frasco en donde había una libélula. ¿De dónde saco el frasco? – camine. Y no se vaya a caer.

Sali del agua ya que estaba en la orilla. Me cambie y vi como mi profesor salía del agua. Se había tardado un poco entre las plantas de totora. Parecía haber peleado con un pez ya que entre esas plantas se veía el movimiento del agua y varios salpicones como si alguien se hubiese ahogado o algo así.

-vámonos – se cambió, me tomo de la mano y me arrastro fuera de allí. Caminos lentamente. El repasaba la lista mientras yo cargaba el resto. Sentí un pequeño estornudo detrás de mí y me voltee. Provenía de los arboles… otra vez, me pareció ver esos ojos.

¿Qué es eso? Sé que había visto algo entre esas ramas y hojas. Estoy completamente segura. Me acerqué con cautela, quería ver esos ojos verdes. Tal vez... No éramos los únicos en el bosque.

Quise advertir al profesor Snape pero... Si lo hacía, él no le haría caso alguno. Suspire. Mejor averiguaba todo. Saque mi varita y revise entre. Esas hojas.

\- ¿qué cree hace, Granger? - Snape se apareció de repente. Tal vez estaba detrás de mí, pero eso no me importaba ahora. Sólo quería saber qué era eso que se escondía entre los árboles. Me acerqué, más y más, y más... Una lechuza parda salió volando totalmente enojada y por poco me ataca. Retrocedí y me tropecé con una raíz sobre salir te del suelo. Creí que caería.

Pero no fue así, me atrapó un cálido cuerpo. Estaba pegada al pecho de Severus Snape. Mi profesor.

Estaba aferrada a él. Y él me agarraba por la cintura. Ambos estábamos quietos, en realidad había sido una gran sorpresa para ambos.

El calor de su cuerpo era agradable y su aroma... Delicioso. De seguro mis mejillas debían estar muy encendidas. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Cómo es que el sólo contacto de su cuerpo con el mío puede afectarme tanto? Lo miró a los ojos... Sus hermosos ojos negros.

\- Granger... ¿Que...? - estábamos muy cerca. Había agachado un poco su cabeza y no de cómo diablos termine para de puntitas para alcanzarlo. Sus labios estaban ya casi rozando los míos. Su respiración era tranquila, muy al contrario de la mía que era errática. Mi corazón latía con violencia. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre. Con Harry o Neville no cuenta, ya que primero, nunca estuvimos en una situación tan comprometedora, y segundo, ellos son como mis hermanos, jamás los vería de esa forma. Pero... Ahora que lo pienso, sólo con Viktor estuve así, pero eso término en besos a escondidas.

Eso quiere decir que... ¿Me besara? ¿Me besare con Snape, mi profesor?

Sus manos me tomaban delicadamente de la cintura y una subió para apegarse a mi mejilla... Estaba muy cerca.

\- apártese, Granger – Snape me empujo y me aparto de su lado. Se sacudió la ropa y me observo de manera indiferente, como si mi sola presencia fuese una molesta – venga, solo nos falta recoger las margaritas y nos vamos. – le seguí en silencio, sosteniendo todo lo que habíamos recolectado.

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

 _ **-¡**_ SNAPE! Maldito idiota… ¡SNAPE! ¡VEN AQUÍ! – Grito hasta quedarse sin garganta. Caroline logro sobrevivir a las grandes caídas que había tenido hace unos minutos y ahora vagaba por el bosque, esperando que su tutor la fuera a buscar – ¡SNAPE! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ!... no puedo creer que el muy idiota me dejo en el lago sabiendo que aún no sé nadar.

Estaba cansada. Ya llevaba mucho caminando. Los había perdido de vista después de aquel beso, si se puede llamar beso. Rendida, se dejó caer en el tronco de un árbol mirando a las copas del os arboles.

Escuchó el pequeño trino de los pequeños pájaros. Buscó con la mirada a esas pequeñas avecillas hasta que encontró el nido. Unos padres aves alimentaban a sus polluelos... ¿Qué se sentiría? Que alguien cuide de ti... ... Desvío la mirada para buscar otra cosa. Se sobo los pies que tanto le dolían, se volvió a poner las zapatillas para ponerse en marcha pero la visión de una telaraña la entretuvo.

Colgando de un árbol, había una hermosa telaraña que apresaba a una mariposa azul. Esta trataba de escapar de la araña que estaba a punto de matarla, Caroline se puso de pie y la salvo, evitando la picadura de esa arácnida.

\- te salve... ¿Aún así intentas escapar de mi? - preguntó mientras sostenía con delicadeza a la monarca para que no se escapara. Sus alas eran hermosas, pero… - entiende pequeña. No puedes volar. Tienes las alas rotas… cuando tienes las alas rotas ya nada puedes hacer, jamás volverás a volar… ni siquiera los ángeles pueden volver a volar una vez rotas sus alas.

Miró a la mariposa. Su ala derecha estaba rota. Pero aún así, la agitaba como si de verdad fuese a volar - ya te lo dije, tonta. Con alas rotas, nadie puede volar. Te lo digo por experiencia - pero la mariposa seguía y seguía.

\- me estas cansando - ella misma le corto un poco más el ala, así ya no se escaparía y se quedaría con ella - ríndete ahora pequeña.

Aun así... Su deseo de ser libre era más y seguía intentado.

\- morirás dentro de poco. No podrás volar y buscar donde alimentarte. Es mejor ya no sufrir y acabar con todo eso ¿no crees? Sé cómo te sientes. Intentas salir del hoyo en el que estas prometiéndote que todo estará bien e intentas volver a volar... Pero caes, y caes, y caes...

Saco un pequeño prendedor de su cabello. La punta era afilada como una aguja.

\- si tu fueras yo, sé qué harías lo mismo por mí. Perdóname, pero esto te dolerá más a ti que a mí - clavo con fuerza el prendedor sobre el frágil cuerpo de la mariposa. Ella dejó de moverse. Había muerto - lo siento. Pero es la única forma de que dejes de sufrir.

Se levantó y se puso a andar por el bosque. Gritando de nuevo el nombre de su tutor que, de seguro, se había olvidado de ella otra vez.

\- !ay, Snape! Ya verás cuando te encuentre... - no sintió el suelo bajo sus pies y cayó por un agujero. Se dio duró contra el piso - aaau - se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza. ¿En dónde había caído? Miró a su alrededor y se le hizo algo extraño. Había una pequeña fuente que emanaba del suelo, también rocas, el suelo estaba cubierto por un hermoso pasto verde y había árboles de cerezo. En las paredes de piedra había enredaderas con hermosas flores. Y en medio de aquella fuente había una flor muy hermosa. Era de un hermoso color rosáceo pero con el reflejo del agua y de la luz cambiaba de color. Ahí fue cuando Caroline se dio cuenta de que parecía de cristal. Pero era tanta su belleza que sólo se quedó mirándola.

\- ¿hola? ¿Alguien me oye?... - no hubo respuesta - ¿y ahora? ¿Cómo salgo de aquí? - se recostó en un cerezo... Tenía frío. Tenía hambre. Tenía todos los dolores habidos y por haber. Su ropa seguía mojada así que encendió una pequeña fogata para calentarse. En ella, dejó a la mariposa muerta. Al menos tendría un funeral digno de una mariposa... Las cenizas salieron volando por el agujero por donde cayó, al igual que el humo.

\- juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo esta, el lobo esta... ¿Lobo que estás haciendo? - recordó aquella canción y no se resistió a cantarla. Un rugido la alertó. Miró a todos lados y sacó su varita, rogándole a Merlín que no fuese un lobo. Felizmente no lo era, había sido un trueno, y la lluvia empezó a caer, filtrándose por el agujero de arriba, apagando así su pequeña e improvisada fogata. -TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA SNAPE... puta lluvia. Puto frio. Puto bosque. Puto Snape. ¡Puto todo! - grito enfadada.

Miró por ahí, por allá. Tal vez habría otra forma de salir de ahí... Encontró una pequeña salida que parecía ser un túnel. Tal vez la llevaría algún lado, después de todo no tenía nada que perder. Avanzo cuando escuchó que una rama se rompía como si alguien la hubiese pisado. Lo curioso es que... Ella no había sido. Volteo lentamente y una bestia de ojos amarillos le mostraba sus filosos dientes. Lista para... Atacarla.

-AHHHHHHHH- corrió por su vida.

Dos horas más tarde:

\- es todo por hoy Granger - Le dijo a su alumna que terminaba de embotellar la poción y apagar el mechero que estaban utilizando en ese momento.

\- está bien, profesor - dijo rápidamente. Seguía nerviosa y confundida por lo que paso en el bosque. Ósea, ella conocía bien sus sentimientos hacia Ron, pero... Ahora con el "beso" de Snape se sentía confundida, porque en cierta forma, había disfrutado de ello. No, no, no. Ella quería a Ron, no dejaría que una pequeña hormona le hiciese confundir de algo de lo que estuvo segura desde que estaba en segundo.

\- Granger, al parecer, recogimos demás. Han sobrado muchas margaritas y mi despensa está llena... Si quiere puede llevárselas - ¿acaso Snape le regalo flores?

"no seas tonta, Hermione. Solamente dijo que sobró y quiere que te las lleves, no te confundas, el jamás se fijaría en una alumna y mucho menos en ti" le dijo su subconsciente. El racional.

"no le hagas caso, te está regalando flores porque le caes bien o porque... ¿Te quiere? ¿Te las regalara como modo de disculpas por el beso?" le dijo su otro subconsciente. El soñador.

Sacudió su cabeza para que esas dos personitas en su mente se callaran y la dejasen concentrados para recibir aquel ramo de margaritas - gracias.

\- ya, ahórrese sus agradecimientos y ya retírese. La veré mañana para poder continuar con la poción - Hermione volvió a agradecer con un fuerte sonroja en las mejillas y se fue mientras olía la fragancia de aquellas margaritas.

Severus se pasó un buen rato recordando aquella escenita... ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS LE PASABA?! EL NO ERA ASI. !SE ESTABA COMPORTANDO COMO UN ADOLESCENTE HORMONADO! - tranquilo Severus. Respira. Eso no debió pasar, eso no era parte del plan. De seguro ella te odia en este momento, estaba muy nerviosa cuando le hablaba. Debe sentirse asqueada - se lamentó para sí mismo. Pero no, no servía de nada ponerse así. Reunió su orgullo y recompuso si típica máscara de frialdad.

\- Humm? Ya van a ser las seis. Hora del té... No creo que hubiese soportado que Granger se quedará. Además ya suficiente tengo con eso, como para que después Carolina me avergonzará durante el té de la tarde... - se puso a corregir algunos trabajos cuando... - cierto. ¿Dónde estará ella?

"y no te olvides de venir a recogerme" la pequeña voz de la niña sonó en su cabeza.

\- Oh, mierda. Lo olvide - tomó su capa con velocidad y salió hecho una ráfaga de su despacho. No camino mucho cuando diviso una esbelta figura que se movía arrastrando los pies. Cubierta de tierra y barro, con pequeñas hojas y ramas en el rubio cabello y cojeando mientras se agarraba con fuerza el abdomen.

-!Carolina! - el porcionista se acercó pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de odio de la niña que se arrastró hacia donde él y lo tiro al piso. Se puso a ahorcadas sobre él y lo trataba de estrangular.

-¡¿COMO PUDISTEIS, MALDITO IDIOTA?! TE DIJE QUE ME VINIERAS A BUSCAR - se dejó caer en su pecho con la respiración agitada.

\- ¿qué estás haciendo? - preguntó serio y asustado ya que las pequeñas manos de la niña no podían estrangularlo.

\- trató de matarte ¿no te das cuenta? Deberías estar muriendo en este mismo instante, no preguntándome cosas.

\- me das miedo - la Slytherin se levantó con las piernas tambaleantes y se apoyó en la pared. - ¿qué te paso?

\- pues... Después de que me dejaste caer de aquel árbol y que me tirarás al lago. Anduve por el bosque totalmente pérdida. Caí por un agujero. Me persiguió un animal salvaje, logre escapar y luego fueron los centauros me persiguieron porque me había metido en su territorio -, exclamó casi gritando de la ira. - logre escapar y deambule por otra media hora hasta encontrar la cabaña del guardabosque y llegar al castillo. Eso fue lo que paso - hablo casi en un susurro pero cada palabra se entendía muy bien e intimidaba.

\- lo siento. Lo olvide completamente, lo siento - se disculpó pero en ese momento, Caroline sólo buscaba miles de maneras de como matarlo.

\- ya no me hables. Me mire a dormir - cojeó en dirección a la sala común, pero Severus no la dejó - no me toques. ¡¿No ves que estoy cansada?!

-no te dejaré ir así en ese estado. Ven, te voy a curar - la metió en su despacho y le quitó la capa con la que se cubría para encontrar ramas incrustadas dentro de su abdomen - oh, por Merlín. Rápido recuéstate. Sácate la parte de arriba, y no te muevas - fue a su armario a sacar vendas, alcohol, esencia de ditamo, y pociones calmantes. Pero cuando volvió, Caroline se volvía poner de pie para irse. - ¡oye! Te dije que te quedarás sentada. Ven aquí.

Carolina respiro con fuerza. No quería verlo ahora. - yo misma puedo curarme no necesito de tu ayuda, ahora... Déjame en paz - Snape la retuvo y la obligó a sentarse en la butaca - por favor no me gusta que me toquen, por favor. Detente - se sujetó con fuerza los brazos mientras miraba a la nada. Snape no hizo caso y le quitó la camiseta y luego aquella especie de corsé dejándola de espalda. Iba a respetar eso mientras ella se cubría con sus brazos. Aunque en realidad no tenía nada que mostrar. Aún era una niña pequeña y él no era un pedófilo... Hermione, no contaba en eso de ser pedófilo.

\- ¡¿qué mierda te pasó?! - exclamó mientras veía su pequeña y pálida espalda. Tenía varias marcas y cortes profundos. Algunas cicatrices grandes pero casi no se notaban a la vista. Pero si al tacto. En sus omóplatos tenía dos grandes cortes en cada lado. Eran largos como si hubiese habido algo ahí y lo hubiesen arrancado. Como un par de alas quizás. Aún estaban rojizas pero no parecía que fuese reciente. Debían ser de años. Su abdomen también tenía heridas pero eran por pequeños cortes de las ramas de los árboles. Caroline se quedó mirándola a la nada y temblando mientras Snape la curaba.

Pensó que lloraría en cualquier momento. Pero no fue así, aunque por el hecho que temblaba no dudaba que eso pasaría pronto. La Slytherin murmuraba cosas que Snape no entendía. Era un pequeño balbuceo continuó. Se agarraba con fuerza los brazos como si quisiera arrancarse la piel.

\- ya tranquilízate. Te harás daño y... - miró los brazos de la niña. Cubiertos de cortes y de palabras. Todas eran sobre portarse bien y esas cosas. Pero... ¿Y esos cortes en las muñecas?

\- ¿qué paso? - tomó con fuerza los brazos de la niña. Ella se cubrió con la capa y se dejó agarrar de los brazos por Snape - ¿quién te hizo esto?...!Responde! ¡¿Quién lo hizo?! - ella se soltó de su agarre y respondió mientras miraba a la nada.

\- Umbrigde... ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me hacía escribir en los castigos? Pues a eso me refería - bien, ya tenía la explicación de las letras y eso sólo hacía que su enojo aumentará. ¿Cómo esa perra pudo ser capaz de meterse con una niña? Se las iba a pagar... Pero... ¿Desde cuándo el defendía a alguien que no fuese el mismo?

\- por eso siempre usas mangas largas pero… y ¿las muñecas? - preguntó por los cortes. Era largos y profundos. Como los de su espalda. La niña se quedó muy quieta y casi sin respirar. Cuando salió de esa especie de trance, miró a Sevi con esos grandes ojos.

\- son sólo cosas del pasado - se vistió rápidamente, tomó las vendas y el ditamo para poder largarse de ahí. No sin antes, azotar la puerta y dejar al pobre Severus con cientos de preguntas, pero más culpa que otra cosa.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **-debido a los insatisfactorios resultados que tiene mis castigos hacia ti. Decidí usar otros métodos más… eficaces** – susurro al oído de la niña. Umbrigde le dejo unas zapatillas de ballet rosadas, encima de la mesa. Carolina se sintió asqueada por el color, comenzó a odiar el rosa desde que conoció a esa bruja. Pero, aun así, tomo las zapatillas y se las puso. Nunca pensó que cuando Snape fuera hablar con Madame Umdrigde sobre los castigos, a él se le escaparía el comentario de que ella sabía bailar ballet.

 **\- bailaras para mí. Ya no tiene sentido que te mande a escribir líneas si al final nunca haces lo que te dicen y mi lindo escritorio ya recibió muchas manchas de sangre por tu culpa – la** niña se estiro para poder empezar. Fue una suerte que Monica y Kattrina le enseñasen esa danza, sino… sería complicado.

 **\- bailaras hasta que yo diga que es suficiente. Y no saldrás de aquí hasta que acabemos. No pararas hasta que yo lo indique** – encendió el tocadiscos.

 **\- me voy a romper… -** susurró. La música sonó y empezó a bailar… y bailar… y bailar… por horas y horas. Los pies les temblaban, ya no podía mantenerse de pie. Si daba un paso más sabía que caería y ya no se levantaría. Era muy doloroso, era como correr y no parar hasta que los pies te sangren. Pues ella sentía lo mismo multiplicado por diez.

Lo único que quería era que todo eso parase, ya llevaba más cuatro horas bailando sin parar. Sus pies se acalambraban. Un paso más y caería.

 **\- ya no puedo más... -** aviso antes de caer cuando sus pies ya no aguantaron.

 **\- ¿aprendiste tu lección?** \- no hubo respuesta - **¡CONTESTA! -** chillo alterada.

 **-... ... Si -** dijo secamente.

 **\- los niños malos deben ser castigados. No vuelvas a ofenderme ni a cuestionarle... Sangre sucia -** escupió apagando el tocadiscos y divirtiéndose al ver como la niña trataba en vano de pararse. Se quitó los zapatos y tomo los suyos, ni siquiera tuvo la molestia de ponérselos, sólo salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí. Se dejó caer en el techo debajo del balcón. El mismo lugar en donde siempre se iba a sentar en las tardes. Nadie la encontraría ahí, estaba al exterior del colegio y ya estaba anocheciendo.

El olor de las pequeñas flores que crecían en las enredaderas semetió por su nariz. El aire fresco de la noche le acariciaba la cara. Miró sus pies... Se veían mal. Trató de mover sus dedos pero estaban entumecidos. El viento también le daba en ellos, calmando ese ardor.

Ya encontraría la forma de vengarse de esa perra. Algún día. Ya no soportaría más maltratos de ella, no señor. Ya no más... Si creían que era mala, se notaba que nunca la habían visto molesta, Caroline podía transformarse de un pequeño ángel a un diabólico demonio en un segundo. Le haría imposible el resto de vida que le quedaba a la cara de sapo.

 **\- ten, hace frío aquí afuera** \- el niño de ojos azules y mechón rojo le puso su capa encima de los hombros. Caroline se sobresaltó. ¿Cómo la habría encontrado?

 **\- Luca... ¿Que hacéis aquí**? - preguntó mirando al niño, como si estuviera en medio de un interrogatorio.

 **\- pues... Te estaba esperando. Daca y Kate estaban preocupadas y me mandaron a buscarte. Sus gritos son muy agudos ¿sabes? -** sonrió mientras miraba hacia el lago negro - **¿qué tal el castigo?**

 **-... Horrible. Umdrigde me va a matar. Ya no puedo con esto. Ni siquiera llevó un mes y ya quiero irme. De haber sabido que Hogwarts era así, yo nunca hubiese venido -** el chico miró sus lastimados pies y se ofreció a darle un masaje. Pero cada vez que le tocaba los dedos ella se quejaba del dolor.

\- pues… La mia sorella dijo que no era tan malo y pues... Mia madre me dijo que se divirtió cuando estudio aquí. No pensé tampoco que sería así pero ¿que se le va a hacer? ... ¿Così va bene? - preguntó y la chica asintió mordiéndose los labios para no gritar.

\- ¿tenéis hermanos? - preguntó. GianLuca se detuvo y la miró con una sonrisa infantil.

\- sí, io tengo tres hermanos. Dos sorelline y un fratello. Mi hermana mayor estudio aquí pero mis otros fratellos estudian en Beauxbatons. Son muy amables aunque a veces molestos. Pero siempre están ahí para apoyar.

\- qué bueno – dijo secamente y mirando de nuevo al lago negro.

\- ven, conmigo. Vamos a las cocinas - se puso de pie y se paró con cuidado teniendo miedo de caerse del techo. Caroline se quedó mirándolo - por favor.

\- ¿para qué quieres ir a la cocina a estas horas? ¿Te dio hambre? - tomó su mano y se puso de pie.

\- no, bueno tal vez. En realidad, quiero ir a preparar galletas. Mi madre siempre me prepara galletas para sentirme mejor. Tal vez, tú también te sientas mejor -entraron por la ventana pero no avanzaron.

\- ¿qué tipo de galletas? - Carolina tenía los brazos cruzados. No quería bajar a las cocinas.

\- chispas de chocolate.

\- ... Más vale que te salgan deliciosas - la niña lo tomó con MUCHA fuerza de la mano y lo arrastró hacia los pisos inferiores en donde estaban las cocinas de Hogwarts. Ella nunca había visto tantos elfos domésticos reunidos en un sólo lugar. Todos con su típico trapo que usaban como ropa con la única excepción que tenían un emblema de Hogwarts. Uno a uno, los elfos les preguntaban que se les ofrecía, si podían ayudarlos, si querían que les prepararnos algo. Al parecer estaban ansiosos por servirles.

\- quisiéramos que nos dieran ingredientes y utensilios de cocina para hacer galletas de chispas de chocolate - pidió amablemente Luca a uno de los elfos que, a diferencia del resto, usaba unos calcetines y un cubre teteras como sombrero. ¿Alguien no le había dicho que eso no era un sombrero?

\- sí señor. Dobby le traerá lo que necesita, señor. - los elfos se amontonaban para traer lo necesario y hacerle un espacio en la mesa para que pudiesen trabajar.

\- sabes cómo se preparan ¿verdad? - Caroline sólo se quedó sentada mirando como el preparaba. Ambos se habían puesto mandiles pero el que más trabaja era Luca, ya que la pequeña rubia sólo tocaba la masa de vez en cuando.

\- si. Las hice con mi madre y con Fiorella muchas veces. Fiorella es mi nana. Siempre las ayudó en la cocina.

-así que sabes cocinar - el niño asintió - eso me gusta.

\- sólo algunas cosas. Mamá dice que lo hago bien para ser tan joven y que si quiero puedo estudiar en una escuela culinaria pero no es lo que quiero por ahora. Pero ella siempre dice que tengo talento para la cocina o hacer postres. Mi madre y yo solíamos preparar postres casi todas las tardes y luego los repartíamos entre todos en el viñedo, incluyendo a los del servicio doméstico - el chico mezclaba con afán los ingredientes mientras le contaba sobre su querida madre.

Caroline partía unos huevos y los aumentaba en la mezcla cuando se le salió una pregunta - ¿cómo se siente? - dijo en silencio. En realidad no era consciente de que lo dijo, pero en serio quería saber que se siente tener una mamá que te haga galletas y luego te bese la frente.

\- ¿eh? Perdón no entendí la pregunta.

\- eh, nada. Nada... Sólo olvídalo - se metió una chispa de chocolate a la boca.

\- hey no te comas el ingrediente principal - rio - ¿nunca has hecho esto antes? - preguntó mientras metían las galletas al horno.

\- no, nunca con alguien. Y menos con alguien que no para de hablar de su madre.

\- perdón si dije algo que te incomodara... ¿nunca te has preguntado qué será de ellos, de tus padres? - dijo mirándola con sus grandes ojos azules. Carolina suspiro. A veces, estar con Luca era un verdadero dolor en el culo.

\- no, nunca... Bueno, tal vez antes, pero ya no. A cierta edad, te das cuenta de la realidad... Nunca los necesite y menos ahora - se cruzó de brazos orgullosamente y se sentó a esperar que terminen de hornearse.

\- porque ahora tienes al profesor Snape. Tu tutor - sacó sus propias conclusiones.

\- no... No necesitó de Snape tampoco. Puedo cuidarme yo sola, prácticamente yo fui quien mecrio, y para serte sincera creó que lo he hecho muy bien hasta ahora. No necesitó de nadie... Por mi misma me puedo valer - Luca se asombró de la autosuficiencia de Caroline. Ojalá fuese como ella, pensaba.

\- EH... Esto, creó que ya están - dijo después de un largo rato en donde el único sonido que había era el murmullo entre los elfos. Sacaron las galletas y se las repartieron para ir comiendo en el camino hacia su sala común en las mazmorras.

\- oye, se acercan las temporadas de Quidditch. Esperó que este año ganemos la copa - dijo entusiasmado.

\- ¿qué es el Quidditch? - preguntó confundida mientras que ingresaban a la sala común de las serpientes.

\- EH, pues es un deporte que... - se quedó mudó de repente. Miraba aterrado en una dirección, Carolina también. Lo había olvidado por completo - hoy es la primera noche para elegir a los nuevos "sangres puras". Lo había olvidado por completo - le susurró.

\- yo también - dejó escapar ese susurro mientras arrastraba a Luca donde las mellizas Redrum Que vestían sus largos camisones de dormir con encajes en los cuellos. Ambas se abrazaron a la niña quien sólo quería zafarse como si su sólo contacto la quemara. Todos los Slytherin estaban presentes. Quien presidía esa reunión era el mismísimo príncipe de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Acompañado de su círculo de amigos quienes discutían a quien elegirían para demostrar sus talentos en artes oscuras.

\- tú... Ven aquí - llamo a un chico mayor que él, de seguro era de sexto año. El chico seleccionado salió orgulloso, como si ser elegido fuera algo que esperase con ansias y de seguro era un gran honor para el resto. Draco mando a uno de sus amigos para que se enfrentasen. Amos se pararon como en un duelo y desenvainaron sus varitas - todo vale. A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, tres - los chicos ya habían empezado a atacarse antes del tres. Todo valía.

Chispas rojas y rayos azules salían de las varitas. Ambos eran increíbles duelistas. Caroline sabía que esto no era una clase, que no habría alguien que diría " paren". Ellos no pararían hasta hacerse daño y uno cállese.

\- !Levicorpus! - el chico fue elevado y dejado caer con fuerza. Su varita salió volando y fue aprovechado por su adversario. Estaba a punto de lastimarlo y acabar con las pobres esperanzas del chico de sexto para unirse a ese grupo. De no ser por esa magia sin varita en ese momento ya estaría en la enfermería. Recuperó su varita y ató a su adversario con unas sogas que salían de la punta de la varita. Lo despojo de su arma mágica y se declaró victorioso.

Draco sonrió. Carolina de preguntaba cuántas veces habría presidido esas ceremonias. Y Snape lo sabía, lo mencionó el primer día en Hogwarts. ¿En verdad acababan en la enfermería? ¿En verdad esta era la futura generación de seguidores de Voldemort? Eso quería decir que ese mago había vuelto. Que se iba a apoderarse mundo mágico.

\- el de allá - señaló Pansy, un chico bajito de tercero era el siguiente. Este estaba asustado y parecía que sus piernas no lo soportarían. ¿Sabría algún hechizo? El niño avanzó entre todos y se paró delante y fue enfrentado con otro chico también del grupo de Draco, al parecer se llamaba Blaise o algo así. Este parecía más joven que el anterior. - todo vale. A la cuenta de tres. Uno... - ya había empezado a atacarse.

Se notaba que al chico de tercero aún le faltaba preparación ya que su varita salió volando a causa de un Expelliarmus. El chico de tercero fue lanzado contra el piano de cola y se golpeó con fuerza la espalda. Los demás chicos inferiores de grado miraban asustados ya que nadie paraba ese duelo.

\- acabaló - dijo Pansy. El chico sonrió de lado y de su varita salió un rayo que hizo gritar a su adversario. No sabía qué clase de hechizo era, pero se notaba que era doloroso.

\- lo van a matar. Que alguien lo detenga - susurro Kate. Estaba aterrada. Caroline no se daba cuenta de los murmullos a su alrededor, sólo se concentraba en el chico gritando, como si lo torturaran. La niña temblaba y apretaba con fuerzas sus manos que poco más y empezarían a sangrar. Su respiración era agitada, era como si la torturasen a ella y no al chico de tercero. Recordó... Recordó... Algo que no quería recordar. Algo que le había pasado a ella... Y eso la motivo a protestar.

\- !BASTA!¿No ven que lo hacen sufrir?! - corrió hasta el chico atacante y lo golpeó hasta quitarle la varita.

\- !CAROLINE NO! - Luca fue sostenido por las mellizas antes de que él también se metiese en la pelea. Todo el mundo miró a la niña y empezaron a murmurar cosas en contra de ella. Pansy la miraba enojada y desesperada.

-!¿COMO TE ATREVES?! ! ¿COMO PIENSAS EN INTERRUMPIR ESTO?! - le grito con su voz chillona mientras avanzaba hacia ella para tirarle de los cabellos. - estuvo a punto de hacerlo de no ser que la rubia reaccionó primero y la tomó de las muñecas gritándole que no se atreviera ni a pensarlo.

\- ya basta las dos. Sepárenlas – Draco ordeno burlón antes de que se hiciesen algún daño.

\- yo nomino a Carolina Avellaneda a participar de esto. Me dijiste que querías demostrarme que tan serpiente puedes ser. Hazlo ahora – dijo Pansy tomándola del hombro y poniéndola a duelo con otro chico de un grado muy superior a ella – comiencen, y recuerden, todo vale.

El chico ataco primero y la niña se tiró al piso, rodo hasta esconderse debajo el piano y escabullirse. Lo único que sabía hacer era esconderse mientras que el tipo destruía la sala común.

-¡Protego! – recordó aquel hechizo que Snape le había enseñado. El hechizo reboto y le cayó al tipo que se levantó al instante. Caroline parecía un pequeño conejo escapando de un zorro, no hacía nada más que correr. Lanzo un Expelliarmus pero fallo - ¡Protego! ¡Desmaius! – el tipo cayó ante su ataque. Lo que le dio cierta ventaja para crearse una especie de barricada con una silla – ¡Inmobilus! – el hechizo falló.

\- ¡Incendio! – la silla se quemó en sus manos. Ella salto para que las llamas no la tocasen – reducto – la maldición le rozo el hombro haciéndola gritar.

\- ¡Rictusempra! – el chico se tiró al piso riendo frenéticamente.

\- ¡Serpensortia! – todos se alejaron al ver como una gran serpiente apareció en la sala común, persiguiendo a la niña rubia. ¿Cómo acabas con una serpiente? Se preguntó la niña. La serpiente se deslizaba peligrosamente hacia ella. Pero también era confundida por los demás presentes. El chico seguía riendo.

Caroline se metió debajo del piano casi destruido y se subió esperando que la serpiente siguiese debajo y cuando saliese la atrapara con sus propias manos. Y en efecto, eso fue lo que hizo. La tenia sujeta fuertemente del origen de la cabeza y la cola. Amabas se miraban a los penetrantes ojos.

-todo vale – susurro y le arrojo la serpiente al chico que la atacaba. Dejo de reír cuando la serpiente lo mordió con fuerza en la pierna izquierda. El chico grito mientras sentía como el veneno le corría por las venas. Caroline solo sonreía mientras miraba como se retorcía de dolor.

\- ¡ALGUIEN LLAME A MADAME POMFREY! ¡¿QUE ESPERAN?! ¡VAYAN A LA ENFERMERIA! – alguien grito mientras unos chicos salían corriendo de la sala común. El grupo se amontono alrededor de ellos mientras el chico gritaba que iba a morir.

\- no morirás. Esa serpiente no es tan venenosa como parece. Solo estaba asustada. Su veneno solo te paralizaría, agradece que no eres un ratón, sino ya estarías muerto – se arrodillo ante él y examino la herida – se puede curar.

\- AYUDALO… por favor – exclamo una chica muy parecida a el – es mi hermano. Por favor – parecía desesperada. Caroline sintió las miradas suplicantes de la chica y de sus amigos. ¿Por qué tenía que sentir eso en el pecho? No debería ayudarlo ya que la ataco pero… se las cobraría más adelante.

Carolina recordó cuando fue la última vez que había visto una mordedura de serpiente.

Era una niña, tendría 5 años como máximo, una de las encargas del orfanato la cargaba. Corrían desesperada alrededor de ella mientras que Caroline lloraba con todas sus fuerzas.

 **\- !¿qué le paso, Ana?! -** preguntó la madre superior de aquel orfanato religioso.

 **\- durante la excursión al bosque. La mordió una serpiente. Rápido ayudenla** \- grito desesperada mientras que la ponía en una de las camillas de la enfermería. Su pierna era sujetada con fuerza mientras alguien extraía el veneno y lo escupía lejos. Luego alguien le pasaba un cuchillo que previamente había sido calentado. Al parecer le curarían esa mordedura. Aquella mujer castaña que la había encontrado aquel día en la puerta, sujetaba con fuerza su mano mientras le curaban la pierna.

Carolina apego su boca a la herida de muchacho. Succionó y lanzó lejos la ponzoña. Repitió la accidente n muchas veces - **alguien calientemente un cuchillo y tráiganme un vaso de agua** \- exclamó mientras apretaba con fuerza la herida y el chico gritaba - **ya deja de quejarte. No duele tanto -** recibió lo que pidió y primero se tomó el vaso de agua. Quería quitarse ese horrible sabor del paladar

Luego apretó el cuchillo en la herida...

 **\- !DETENTE!** \- grito la hermana, asustada.

 **\- FUERA DE MI CAMINO, ya llegue** \- Madame Pomfrey estaba en bata de dormir y venía corriendo. Tiro a Caroline y miró la herida. Detrás de ella venía corriendo Snape, al parecer también lo habían despertado de mala gana - **¿ya le quitaron el veneno?** \- ella asintió. Limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano - **rápido, lleven lo a la enfermería.**

Cargaron al mucvhahco y su hermana junto con Madame Pomfrey salía detrás de ellos.

 **\- ¿alguien quiere explicarme que paso**? - dijo Snape con su usual tono de ira reprimida hacia todos. La mayoría miró a Caroline quien estaba agachada frente al piano, recogiendo a la serpiente.

 **\- profesor Snape. Avellaneda atacó a Bryan. El de defendió pero esa niña le lanzó una serpiente -** chillo Pansy, haciéndose la víctima en todo eso. Avanzo hasta la niña quien sostenía las pruebas de su delito en sus manos. Caroline puso los ojos en blanco y reprimió el impulso de lanzarle la serpiente a esa chica - ¿ **lo ve? Ahí está la prueba. ! Debe expulsarla! -** grito.

 **\- !Parkinson! !Cállese de una buena vez o las expulsó a las dos! -** ella se quedó callaba fulminando con la mirada al profesor. Draco se acercó a su padrino, cabizbajo. Le había desobedecido otra vez, con el asunto de las reuniones privadas y le había fallado en su intento de cuidar a la pupila de su profesor.

 **\- no le vas a creer ¿verdad? Ella empezó. !Draco dile algo**! - pidió Caroline, una pequeña V de le formó entre las cejas debido a la preocupación. La serpiente se seguía retorciendo entre sus dedos.

 **\- yo...** \- se quedó callado. Caroline frunció el entrecejo y de no ser por Severus, habría otro chico en camino a la enfermería por ataque de serpiente.

 **\- ven aquí... Ya deja eso -** tiro a la serpiente al suelo y sacó su varita - ! **Incendio!** \- la serpiente fue consumida totalmente mientras que tomaba a su pupila de la mano y la jalaba con fuerza lejos de la sala común, los de los Slytherin. Lejos de sus amigos y lejos de Pansy.

 **\- !o-oye! !suéltame! Déjame, me duele. Ya Snape. Suéltame** \- exigió mientras la arrastraba por las mazmorras. La metió a la fuerza a su despacho y cerró la puerta.

 **-!¿qué crees que estabas haciendo?! ¿Sabes en cuantos problemas me has metido? Te pueden expulsar. ATACASTE A UN ALUMNO. Ruega que no muera por el veneno.** \- rugió mientras se pasaba las manos por el azabache cabello.

 **\- cálmate. La serpiente no era venenosa para los humanos, su veneno a lo mucho lo paralizara y otras cosas. Pero no lo llegara a matar. No morirá.** -dijo como si fuese lomas normal del mundo. Se agarró las manos con fuerza y se sentó.

 **\- !¿estás loca?! No sabes lo que acabas de hacer. Mañana llegaran millones de lechuzas y... Ah, no quiero imaginarme lo que me espera... ¿Cómo pudiste? !¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?! -** le grito tomándola de los hombros. Ella sólo reaccionó para enarcó una ceja y nada más.

 **\- es su culpa si le pasa algo. Yo no me haré responsable de eso. El me atacó primero. Yo sólo reaccione y me defendió, se metió con una serpiente y esta le mordió. Las serpientes no atacan por placer, atacan cuando están intimidadas** \- se refirió a ella como la serpiente **\- Pansy quería saber que RAM serpiente podía hacer... Creó que lo deje muy en claro**. - se quitó a Snape de encima y camino hacia la puerta para largarse de aquel despacho.

Snape la tomó de la muñeca y de no ser por sus buenos reflejos, habría recibido una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda. Caroline se trataba de soltar y tiraba del brazo con rabia

 **\- no puedes salir. En este momento, todos están muy enojados y dudó que te dejen entrar. Además, pronto te llamaran a la dirección, sino me equivocó, será mañana temprano. Los demás profesores estarán enojados. Te pueden expulsar** \- Carolina se soltó y enfrento a Snape.

-¿y a mí que me importa? Si me quieren expulsar que lo hagan, ya no me interesa.

 **\- igual. Soy tu tutor y no dejarme que salgas de aquí hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco. Dormidas aquí, espera, buscaré algo para que te pongas** \- se metió a sus habitaciones privadas y sacó una camisa un poco vieja, una almohada y unas mantas **\- dormidas en el sillón, si quieres puedes ponerte esta y quedarte con tus interiores y medias. Usa el baño** \- le entregó la camisa y se puso a preparar el sillón para que la rubia durmiese. En su mente, pasaban cientos de cosas. ? Que sería de ella si la expulsaban? ¿Trabajaría? ¿Volvería a las calles? No había estado en el colegio ni un mes y ya la echarían... ¿Porque Merlín? ¿Porque?

 **\- Carolina ya está. Duerme si, y no digas nada** \- Severus entró en su cuarto y encontró la puerta del baño abierta, la luz que salía de esta habitación daba directamente a la cama de sabanas negras y blancas en donde la niña ya dormía. Vestía la camisa como si fuese un vestido, le quedaba demasiado grande, le cubría hasta más abajo de las rodillas y no le dejaban ver sus manos.

 **\- ah... Bien, si quieres duerme ahí, mi silla es más cómoda... Dame, mi almohada** \- le quitó la almohada que ella abrazaba y la arropó. - **¿qué voy hacer contigo? -** le susurro antes de apagar las luz del baño e irse a dormir a su pequeña salita.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **REVIEWS?**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. ESTUVO MUY DIFICIL DE ESCRIBIR. NO TENIA INSPIRACION Y EL COLEGIO Y LOS EXAMENES Y… CREO QUE ME DESMAYARE.**

 **BESOS! NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEW. SE ACEPTAN DE TODOS LOS SABORES, COLORES Y TAMAÑOS**!


	10. Capitulo 10

**HI! MOSHI MOSHI! :3**

 **BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO ESTE CAP QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. PERDON POR EL RETRASO, EN PRIMER LUGAR EL COLEGIO ME TIENE OCUAPDA Y SEGUNDO NO TUVE ACCESO A INTERNET ASI QUE FUE HORRIBLE. OLVIDANDO ESO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. RECUERDEN QUE NADA DE ESTO ES MIO, LE PERTENECE A JKR. ASI QUE SOLO ESTA IDEA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS. NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR. BESOS!**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Ya eran las 7:15 y ella aún no despertaba. ¿Habría pasado algo? Caroline estuvo muy cabreada ayer, seguía molesta por lo del bosque y por lo que había pasado en la sala común. Seguía culpando a Severus de eso pero no tenía la culpa de lo que ella hacia cuando no la vigilaba.

Volvió a ver el reloj y luego el pergamino en sus manos. Hoy habría una reunión de profesores. Tema a tratar: la estancia en Hogwarts de Carolina Avellaneda. Ya había pasado una semana desde el accidente y fue muy dura para cierto profesor. Habían llegado como unas 10 lechuzas exigiendo la expulsión de la rubia. Es un tema que se quedó entre las paredes de la sala común de Slytherin, y los profesores no tenían la menor intención de que eso se fuese a enterar. Habían cambiado mucho la realidad. Ahora la mayoría creía que hubo una pelea y los hechizos se salieron fuera de control, pero sea como sea la versión, la única culpable visible era Caroline.

Snape se cansó de esperar y se dirigió a la sala común de la cual era jefe. Dijo la contraseña y el muro de piedra lo dejó pasar. La mayoría de las serpientes ya estaban despiertas. Todas sentadas formalmente escuchando música, conversando con un té matutino o haciendo deberes de la última hora, esperando la hora de ir a desayunar.

Los Slytherin se quedaron en silencio mientras su jefe de casa pasaba por ahí. Todos demostrando sus modales como hijos de magos importantes. Severus se dirigió a un pequeño grupito de niños de primero que estudiaban Encantamientos y trataban de hechizar una vela.

 **-¿son amigos de Avellaneda?** \- pregunto a los tres. A la rubia rojiza, la castaña y el pelinegro que tenía el mechón rojo cubriéndole un ojo. ¿Acaso estaba de moda tener mechones de colores?

 **\- Buenos dias, profesor Snape. Así es, somos sus amigos. Carolina aún no despierta.**

 **\- así es, señor. Intentamos despertarla pero... Nos hecho del cuarto. No creo que sea buena idea despertar. ¿No es así, Kate?**

 **\- así es. Verá, ayer nos quedamos leyendo hasta tarde. Tiene esas novelas de fantasía muggle y esta interesante. Queremos continuarla pero ella escondió el libro... Perdón, me desvíe. Señor, será mejor que no la despierta. Está muy cansada y siempre despierta de mal humor -** advirtió la rubia rojiza. Los tres miraron fijamente al profesor quien sólo los asustó con su mirada. Sin duda, todos los amigos de esa niña eran raros.

 **\- tonterías, ella ya debería estar levantada** \- acomodaba su capa y subió las escaleras. Al parecer el si podía subir al cuarto de chicas. Toco la puerta llamando a la niña pero no hubo respuesta.

 **-¿crees que lo eche del cuarto?** \- preguntó Dacaría.

 **\- estás hablando de Carolina. Claro que lo hará -** afirmó Luca.

 **\- Caroline, ábreme** \- toco tres veces, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Siguió tocando y nada. Suspiro. Abrió la puerta y encontró tres camas. Las dos vacías estaban perfectamente ordenadas, unas camas muy elegantes para dos niñas muy elegantes. Pero la tercera cama junto al pequeño ventanal que daba al lago, estaba totalmente hecho un desastre. La niña que dormía entre las revueltas sabanas había tirado toda su ropa en el piso del lado de su habitación. ¿Que no le había pedido que ordenara? Ah no, lo único ordenado eran los materiales de arte y los libros. Al menos entendió parte de la orden.

Con un pase de la varita, Severus ordenó todo y quedo perfecto. Tal y como a él le gustaba. Camino hasta la niña que dormía con la almohada encima de la cabeza y a punto de caerse de la cama **\- niña despierta. ¡Caroline! -** la sacudió suavemente hasta tomar más fuerza y empezar a zarandearla para que despertase.

 **\- POR UN DEMONIO DEJAME DORMIR.** \- grito con la voz ronca mientras apretaba más la almohada a su cara y se volteaba para seguir durmiendo. Esa niña necesitaba urgente un exorcismo, creó que se le metió el demonio en persona. Snape se dio vuelta a la cama y volvió a tratar de despertarla.

 **\- tienes mucho que hacer hoy. Te quiero cambiada, bañada, cepillada y arregla ese cabello porque si no lo cortaré. Aquí está la ropa que te pondrás y quiero que te comportes como una dama delante de los maestros. ¿Entendido? Nada de quejas, responder a sus mayores, hacerme quedar mal y no quiero verte con esa actitud** \- dijo mientras sacaba la ropa que la niña se pondría.- **desayuna y en una hora exactamente te veré en la oficina del... Director -** Caroline ya no estaba en la cama. ¿En dónde se habría metido? Un ruido lo hizo voltear.

Caroline estaba parada junto a la puerta, aún en ropa de dormir y con la cara cubierta por sus mechones rubios. No estaba nada contenta.

\- **LARGO DE MI HABITACION** \- grito. Su dedo apuntaba hacia afuera.

 **\- oblígame.**

Los tres niños aún estaban mirando con dirección al cuarto de la niña. Snape salió a patadas de ahí. Gritos salían de la alcoba al igual que objetos voladores que caían encima del pocionista.- **te dije que lo echaría del cuarto -** comentó Luca. Las niñas vieron como el profesor se arreglaba la ropa y caminaba con la cabeza en alto hasta alejarse de la sala común, aparentando que no había pasado nada.

 _ **Una hora más tarde:**_

Tick, Tock. Tick, Tock. Tick, Tock. El reloj sonaba, una y otra vez hasta llegar las doce, en donde al cumplirse la hora daba el número de campanadas por cada hora que había pasado. Dam, Dam. ¿Ya eran las dos? Se repetía el patrón. Tick, Tock. Tick, Tock. Tick, Tock. Dam, Dam, Dam. Y ya eran las tres.

 **\- Carolina, deja de jugar con el reloj, por favor** \- pidió Snape. Ambos recostados en la pared, afuera de la oficina del director. La pequeña jugaba con el reloj, haciendo que el tiempo andará más rápido o más lento. Las manecillas se movían rápidamente así que supuestamente, una hora no era más que un minuto. La niña miraba fijamente el reloj y este se detenía o adelantaba a su antojo. Sencillo.

 **\- estoy nerviosa. ¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo evitarlo... No me gusta permanecer quieta. Me limita** \- respondió apartando la vista del reloj de pared.

 **\- pues acostúmbrate. Porque así será a partir de ahora -** la niña estuvo a punto de replicar cuando la profesora McGonagall les dio permiso para entrar. Dentro de la oficina, estaban todos los profesores de Hogwarts, incluso algunos con los que la niña aún no llevaba clases. Todos estaban sentados mirándoles y entre ellos... Estaba Dolores Umbrigde. La perra, digo, la profesora de DCAO.

Se sentaron en medio de todos y en medio de un incómodo silencio que sólo era interrumpido por las respiraciones. Dumbledore estaba al otro lado del escritorio y sonreía a la niña que no presentan a ningún tipo de emoción algunas más que el aburrimiento. Ni siquiera demostraba sus nervios.

 _"No es tan mala actriz_ " pensó el líder de las serpientes.

 **-pues... Creó que todos ya saben el motivo del por qué... Del porque estamos aquí. -** empezó Abus. Los profesores miraron a Caroline, algunos con pena otros con disgustó. La niña se veía tan pequeña en esa silla, sus pies aún no tocaban el piso.

 **\- sí, creó que sí. Eh. Srta. Avella...-**

 **\- Caroline... Mi nombre es Caroline o Carolina. Y ustedes lo saben muy bien, no tengo apellido. No veo porque deberían seguirme llamando así cuando estamos en privado** \- le corto a Minerva quien tenía los labios fuertemente apretados.

\- **muy bien, Carolina. Empecemos de una vez, todos nosotros tenemos clases después. Como sabes, esta última semana fue muy difícil y... -** Minerva fue callada por un carraspeo de parte de Umbrigde.

 **\- ejem, ejem-** se aclaró la garganta - **perdona por la interrupción de mi parte, querida, pero creo que sería mejor que yo, como suma inquisidora, dirigiese esto**. - sus rosados tacones resonaban al caminar. Se paró delante de la niña quien solo sonrió de lado. Minerva quiso hablar pero Dumbledore no la dejó. ¿Porque?

 **\- Carolina, me decepciona mucho tu... Actitud y desempeñó académico. Cabe decir que cuando te trajeron la mayoría pensó que serías como un alumno normal de esta escuela, pero nos equivocamos gigantescamente. Para empezar tus notas de este primer mes son una desgracia. Los trabajos son todos falsos y no son hechos por ti. A lo cual debo atribuir la culpa del profesor Severus Snape.**

 **\- yo no tengo nada que ver. Que haya ayudado a mi pupila es mi obligación y...**

 **\- pero eso no quiere decir que harás sus trabajos, Severus** \- hablo Dumbledore. Snape arrugo el entrecejo, se levantó y camino por la oficina como un león enjaulado. Su capa ondeaba con suavidad.

 **\- como decía, no has cumplido con ninguno sólo de los trabajos. Pero eso no es lo más importante, tienes castigos acumulados de los cuales te has escapado. Estas a punto de romper el récord de castigos de toda la historia de Hogwarts en tan solo un mes. Sales de la sala común y deambulas por los pasillos en la noche. Un prefecto te acusó diciendo que eras un vampiro y...**

 **\- ¡Por favor! Weasley está exagerando. Sólo fue una broma. Es una comadreja miedosa y humm -** Snape le puso la mano sobre la boca evitando que su bocota le costara más problemas.

 **\- el prefecto Weasley llegó gritando y en un ataque de pánico aquella noche. Tu misma lo acabas de confesar** \- dijo McGonagall sacando cara por su alumno.

 **\- eso no importa, Minerva** \- intervino Poppy - **lo importante es que hace una semana, esta niña mando a un alumno de 5to año a la enfermería en un estado casi agonizante.**

 **\- ¡por favor! Era una cabeza de cobre. ¡No son peligrosas! Sólo lo paraliza. ¡Agradezca que no lo convertí en un ratón! Ahí si hubiese muerto** \- la miró a los ojos y lo dijo como si fuese algo normal. Filius, Pomona e Irma Pince, tomaron a Severus por los brazos (bueno, Filius de una pierna) y evitaron a que se metiera en aquella conversación.

 **\- ya lo ve, Dumbledore. Esta niña es una insolente, y después de todo lo que ya mencione.**

 **\- se olvidó de comentar la vez que incendie un inodoro** \- comentó burlona.

 **-¿cuándo paso eso?** \- preguntó Snape.

 **\- oh, como sea. Debe expulsarla Dumbledore. No permitiré que un fenómeno como ella permanezca más tiempo en esta institución. Como suma inquisidora, puedo decir que niño debería irse de este colegio.** \- protestó la cara de sapo.

 **\- para empezar, yo nunca quise venir aquí, ellos me obligaron, yo estaba muy bien en Londres Muggle en donde al menos no me trataban como un animal y no me marcaban la piel con plumas** \- dijo levantándose de la silla y mostrándole sus brazos - **segundo, usted me odia. Así que no me sorprende que deseé expulsarme. Si quiere empaque mis cosas usted misma, me iré de aquí en cuando tenga el permiso y tercero, me vale un bledo lo que piense de mí o de lo que cualquiera de ustedes piense de mí. No me conocen. Así que no hablen de alguien que no conoce... Maldita perra** \- el salón se quedó en silencio cuando la cara de sapo le dio una bofetada a la niña. Carolina tenía la cara volteada y la mejilla roja... Las marcas de las uñas se habían quedado impresas en su piel pálida. **– lo siento… alguien tenía que decirlo** – susurro.

 **\- YA BASTA... Nunca me vuelvas a hablar así, asquerosa sangre sucia -** chillo como un puerco.

Caroline soltó un millón de insultos en español y francés, que sólo Snape entendía.

\- **Ne sois pas stupide. Si vous me touchez encore, je vais déchirer un doigt et le coller où elle se situe Avez-vous compris? ici, vous devez arranger les choses est le médecin qui a fait la chirurgie tort. Afin Fuck Off et laissez-moi savoir quand vous arrivez.** **Ok?***

 **\- et Caroline. seulement problme feras moi, et nous savons qu'il a toadface mais s'il vous plaît arrêter*-** le hablo Snape, quien en otras palabras calmó a la niña.

 **\- ¿Qué dijeron? – preguntaron algunos.**

 **\- Como suma inquisidora, puedo decir que niño debería irse de este colegio. -** dijo aclarándose la voz después de haber peleado con la niña. - **y tu niña, te iras en el próximo tren** – se acercó a ella susurrándole al oído.

 **\- así es, pero eso no te da derecho a expulsarlos. Eso es algo que sólo el director puede hacer. Yo la traje aquí, yo respondió por ella... Así que, ¿quién está a favor de que esta niña sea expulsada de Hogwarts?** \- la única que levantó la mano fue Dolores Umbrigde. Snape sólo se quedó esperando el destino de Caroline a pesar de que él siempre le decía que encontraría la forma de que la expulsasen.

 **\- ¿y quién está a favor de darle otra oportunidad?** \- el resto de los maestros levantaron la mano.

 **\- no necesitó de su pena y compasión, muchas gracias. Más bien, sólo díganme cuando sale el tren. Así me da tiempo de arreglar mis pertenencias** \- dijo malhumorada.

 **\- nadie será expulsado por el momento, pero hay cosas que deben cambiarse y para empezar esa actitud** \- empezó Minerva. Se quedó silencio al cabo de un minuto, cuando Umbridge término su rabieta y decidió abandonar la sala.

 **\- ay, al fin se fue. Perdóneme director, pero ya no soportó a Umbridge y me alegra que esta niña le haya dicho sus verdades.** \- dijo Pomona, mientras de dejaba caer en su asiento.

 **\- Eh Pomona. Se supone que intentamos castigarla, no alabarla** \- dijo Filius. Los profesores susurraban entre ellos y algunos reían cuando recordaban la cara que puso la cara de sapo al ser enfrentada por esa niña.

 **\- Caroline, sé que tu comportamiento no ha sido el ideal este mes. Y de tus notas ni hablar... Pero, te daremos otra oportunidad. Queremos ver que haya un cambio para bien. Sabemos que con algo de apoyo lograras grandes cosas. Creo que eso fue lo mismo que te dijo tu amigo Diego** \- dijo Dumbledore. La mención de la persona que consideraba su hermano la hizo reaccionar... Y ella había ido a esa institución por ellos. Por qué se los prometió. - **así que todos aquí te apoyaremos. La pregunta es ¿estas dispuesta a aceptar?**

 **-... ... Creó que si... Sólo no me hagan volver a verla, ni a sus castigos.**

 **\- está bien. Bueno con eso creó que damos terminado esta reunión. Pueden retirarse. Vayan a dar sus clases... Excepto tú, Caroline. Aún no he terminado, tengo que quiero decir en privado -** hablo Dumbledore, los demás maestros dieron una inclinación con la cabeza y se fueron dejando a los dos solos.

 **\- ... ... Es una bonita ave. ¿Es un fénix?** \- preguntó adorando a Fawkes.

 **\- así es, Fawkes es un fénix, y por su apariencia creó que dentro de unos días volverá a nacer... ¿Quieres uno**? - le ofreció un caramelo de limón que la niña aceptó y guardó en su bolsillo.

 **\- director. ¿A que me he quedado? Creí que ya se había solucionado ese asunto.**

 **\- así es, no te expulsaremos. Sólo tenía curiosidad ¿cómo te va con Severus? ¿Se llevan mejor?**

 **\- si... Es un progreso aún sigue siendo molesto pero... Está bien. Eso creó.**

 **\- ¿cómo está el corazón? -** preguntó mientras alimentaba a la dichosa ave.

 **\- bien, eso creó. Con algo de suerte y el hecho de que Snape no cometa ni un error, podré hacer que se enamoren muy pronto. Hermione caerá rendida a sus pies, será cosa fácil** \- dijo mientras que movía la silla del director con su mente, haciendo que casi se cayese. Dejo escapar una risita muy petulante.

 **\- jajaja me alegró** \- se dio la vuelta y la miró a través de sus gafas de media luna - **pero yo no me refería a ese corazón.** \- Carolina abrió los ojos como platos e inconscientemente tocó su collar de corazón. La voz del director era calmada, como un susurro amistoso **\- ¿como esta?**

 **\- bien, por el momento... ... Se encuentra estable.** \- hablo como si le costara buscar esas palabras en su mente. Pensó en eso un momento pero luego lo dejó ir. **-¿cómo va con mi papeleo? ¿Cuándo tendré mis papeles?**

 **\- pronto. Es difícil tratar de conseguir información de ti cuando tú no me has contado nada. Tengo que buscar en muchos lugares y tratar de no levantar sospechas lo único que logre encontrar hasta ahora son certificados médicos y registros policiales por robo y escapar de la autoridad ¿Piensas irte lejos otra vez? ¿Dejaras a Severus sólo?**

 **-... ... Personas como yo no deben tener una estrecha relación con otras. Snape es molesto y no me agrada y yo tampoco le agrado. Usted sabe bien porque hago esto. Al igual que sé muy bien porque me trajo aquí, y sé que no fue porque cree que necesitó una educación mágica**. - dijo levantado una ceja. - **usted me trajo aquí para que cuidarse de Snape. Después de las reuniones. Porque sabe lo que puedo hacer. Solo quiere que cuide de sus ojos y oídos en el mundo mágico.**

 **\- pues sí... Supongo que así es. Severus es con o un hijo para mí, así que no permitiría que algo malo le pasase. Tú eres muy buena con la magia. Tal vez no en la teoría pero si en la práctica. Eres una brujita muy brillante. Adivinaste el motivo de tu venida a Hogwarts**. – la niña lo miraba penetrantemente a los ojos mientras que de sus dedos salían pequeñas ondas rojas.

 **\- no es algo que de risa... Dumbledore, quiero saber que es Snape. ¿Un doble agente? ¿Un espía? ¿Porque tiene que ir a esos lugares peligroso y de mala muerte? Puede pasarle algo. Puede morir. La otra noche no llegó... Tuve que ir a buscarle y lo encontré al borde la muerte. ¿Sabe lo mucho que me asuste en esa situación? Estuvo a punto de morir... No quiere comentar el tema, pero sé que hay algo malo en él. Siempre se pone nervioso de noche y mira su brazo. Por favor Dumbledore, dígame ¿en que está metido Snape?**

 **\- eso es algo que no puedo decirte, Carolina.**

 **\- pues entonces hágame un favor y ya no lo mande a esos lugares. Si dice que lo quiere como a un hijo, pues déjelo en paz. Él quiere tener una relación con Hermione y no podrá si muere antes de que los una. Por favor, Albus, no quiero que Snape vuelva a esos lugares, no quiero volver a buscarlo para encontrarme con un cadáver. –** Caroline pateo un pequeño mueble.

 **\- parece que le hubieses agarrado cariño**. -sonrió pícaramente. Aquellos ojos azules que demostraba inocencia la observaban con ansias, esperando el momento en que la niña dudase.

 **\- ya le dije que no. Sólo sé que si algo le va mal a Snape a mí también. Es la única persona en este colegio que me apoya sino estaría aisla... -** empezó a temblar.

 **-¿aislada? ¿Aislamiento? -** término por ella.

" _¿Aislamiento? No… hoy no"_

 **\- …. …. le propongo algo. Usted dijo que le era difícil encontrar mis papeles. Así que ya no los busque con la condición de que no vuelva a mandar a Severus a lugares peligrosos. ¿Acepta?**

 **\- aceptó. Aunque sabes muy bien que no es un buen negocio ya que no te beneficia en nada. ¿O sí?** \- la niña pudo los ojos en blanco y se acercó a la puerta - **Eh. Caroline** \- el director le lanzó una cajita que la niña atrapó en el aire - **tal vez te ayuden** \- la chica miró su contenido y luego las tiro al piso.

 **\- no es gracioso. Ahórrese su bromita** \- exclamó mientras salía del ahí. Dumbledore camino sonriendo y recogió una lo una las pastillas blancas que la niña tiro de mala gana. No sabía que reaccionaria así. El solo quería ayudar(?)

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **\- tenemos que buscar un lugar en donde practicar. No tiene que descubrirnos Umbrigde. ¿Alguno tiene una idea?** – pregunto Harry. Recién llegaba de Hogsmeade, habían reclutado a los miembros para la escuela de defensa. La ED. Esperaban que nada se supiese, aun ni habían empezado pero ya tenían miedo de que los atraparan o saliese mal y perjudicaran a muchos alumnos.

La única que aún seguía extasiada con la idea era Hermione. Que… bueno, le hacía bien romper las reglas cada tanto.

 **\- ¿Qué tal la casa de los gritos?** – pregunto Ginny. Se acomodó un poco más la bufanda roja mientras avanzaba cerca de Harry.

 **\- no, es muy pequeña y está por caerse.**

 **\- sin mencionar que da algo de miedo** – agrego Ron.

 **\- … pues, que te parece en el bosque prohibido** – todos miraron a Neville – **mejor no. ¿Pues entonces se harán las reuniones? –** pregunto mientras se acomodaba el gorro de lana.

 **\- pues… eso aún es un problema. Pero podemos ir pensando en eso. Hasta ahora… no se me ocurre nada, pero podría ir a la biblioteca e… -**

 **\- ¡Investigar sobre el tema!** – termino el resto en unísono. Se rieron ante la visión de la cara que puso la castaña. Hermione solo pudo reír en ese momento, levanto una mano para acomodarse un mechón que se escapaba del prendedor de cabello y en eso vio su reloj de pulsera. Ya era hora de sus asesorías con Snape.

\- **perdónenme chicos, debo irme. Tengo clases con Snape, ya saben –** dijo despidiéndose.

 **\- suerte, Mione. No te esfuerces mucho, sabes que Snape nunca está conforme con nada** – le respondió Harry.

 **\- y cuidado con los colmillos. Ya que podría volverte vampiro. ¿No es así, Ronnie?** – molesto Fred. Su hermano tenía las orejas casi del mismo color de su cabello mientras peleaba con los gemelos. Hermione se fue con una gran sonrisa hasta el despacho de su maestro. Se preguntaba porque estaba tan contenta de ir a una clase privada con Snape. Tal vez, seguía extasiada por la idea de la ED, si eso debía ser. Aun se sentía rara después del casi beso que tuvo con su profesor. ¡OH POR MERLIN! ¿Qué estaba pasando? NO, ella no podía sentir eso. Él es su maestro y ella es solo su alumna, no hay nada más en eso. Además, ella ya tenía alguien.

" _si, pero Ron no te hace caso aun si te pasearas desnuda al frente de él, y no consideres esa idea. Tienes dignidad, Hermione_ " me hablo mi subconsciente que se ponía sus lentes de seriedad.

" _pues tienes a Viktor… quien aún no te responde ya que está de gira. De seguro mañana si"_

" _pero tienes a Snape. Y él está soltero y… NO, NO, NO, esa idea es ridícula imposible. ¿Un profesor y una alumna? ¿A quién se le ocurriría esa locura?"_

Mientras discutía con sus pensamientos llego a la puerta del despacho del pocionista. Estuvo a punto de tocar cuando…

 **-Sevi… para… me duele** – se escuchó un pequeño quejido continuado de un pequeño gritito. Hermione apego su oído a la puerta. Eran pequeños quejidos y de pronto se escuchó un grito más fuera acompañado de un objeto caído **– Snape… ya sácalo de ahí… me duele. ¡Au! Ya basta… Snape te lo advierto. No me toques… ¡ay! Para.**

 **\- no te quejes… ya falta poco, casi sale** – respondió Snape. Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos… ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Snape con su pupila?! Escucho otro grito. Este fue más fuerte.

 **\- DETENGANSE PROFESOR, ¡ES SU ALUMNA!** – Hermione entro bruscamente por la puerta tratando de detener el horror que estaría haciendo Snape.

 **\- basta, basta… ¡me arrancas el cabello! –**

Hermione se quedó estática mirando aquella escena que pensó que sería brutal en otras circunstancias. Caroline estaba amarrada a una silla mientras gritaba de dolor cada vez que Snape pasaba el cepillo por su dorado cabello. El cepillo estaba atorado en esos rizos y Severus tiraba y tiraba de él para sacarlo a la fuerza **– ¡ME QUEDARE CALVA!**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, miraron con ojos de plato a Hermione que no sabía que pasaba. Snape tiro con fuerza del peine arrancándole un buen mechón de pelo a la niña que se liberó y ataco a Snape quejándose de su pelo. Hermione se sentía horrible, había pensado cosas raras sobre su profesor que trataba de liberarse de la niña que también lo tiraba del pelo grasiento.

 **-¡¿Y TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?! ¡VE A AFUERA! ¡ESTO ES COSA DE NOSOTROS!** – gritaron los dos mientras el cepillo salía volando hasta las manos de Hermione. La pequeña bruja separo a esos dos Slytherin y solo se ganó más gritos.

 **\- Granger. Aún falta 5 minutos para sus clases. Espere afuera y… 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor - l** a niña se agarraba con fuerza de la nuca, aun le dolía. Snape había tratado de peinar esos rizos que aparentemente se veían suaves y controlables. Muy bien desenredados. Pero cuando el peine pasaba… ya no era así.

 **\- anda, Sevi. Deja que se quede… además solo son cinco minutos y** – Snape le hacía señas para que se callase **– no me calles. ¡No me calles!** – le dijo sombríamente.

\- bien…si tanto quieres que se quede, bien lo hará. Pero encárgate tú de ella. Granger, como castigo por entrar sin invitación, tendrá que ayudar a Avellaneda con sus tareas. Ha estado muy… baja en estos cursos así que ayúdela. Yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer – dijo mientras se sentaba a corregir sus exámenes. Carolina se llevó a Hermione hacia uno de los sillones y se sentaron a realizar su tarea, Snape ya no le haría la tarea nunca más… bueno, tal vez una que otras veces.

 **\- parece molesto –** susurro Hermione mientras le ayudaba a la niña con Transformaciones.

\- **no, solo esta resentido porque casi le patee en la entrepierna** – le respondió.

 **\- Caroline, no te encorves** – la niña se irguió de nuevo, y de nuevo y de nuevo.

 **\- ¡YA ENTENDI!** – Hermione se quedó callada durante la pelea que tuvieron esos dos. Snape agarro su capa y se fue dejando a las dos chicas solas y sin no olvidar azotar la puerta. Caroline se tiró al piso y se despeino. Ya no estaba Snape, podía dejar de ser la chica perfecta – **¡al fin se fue!**

 **\- ¿A dónde?** – pregunto Hermione mientras guardaba el libro de Transformaciones, ahora seguía DCAO.

 **\- no lo sé, y no me interesa. Pero ya no tengo que aparentar la perfecció** n – se quitó los zapatos y se quedó en calcetines. Se paseó por el despacho mientras que la castaña seguía sentada – **es horrible. Cuidar el cabello, la forma de hablar, de sentarse, de caminar. Asimilar todo y ser siempre una dama. Es molesto.**

 **\- Ser su pupila suena difícil. ¿Por qué lo hace? –** sabía que su profesor eran de esas personas que les gustaba que todo fuese perfecto cuando de clases se trataba pero no sabía que le gustaba convertir a personas en perfección.

 **\- pues… soy su pupila. Soy una Slytherin. Él está acostumbrado que todo sea perfecto, ama la perfección y pues yo sufro las consecuencias. Además, creo que me hace un bien. Veras, todos los Slytherin son nacidos de cunas nobles y todo eso, así que yo debo aparentar también eso. Es complicado ser una de las serpientes –** dijo acomodándose el cabello.

 **\- pero… tu quisiste ser Slytherin ¿no? Ya que, eres la pupila de Snape y él es el jefe de la casa Slytherin.**

 **\- él no quería que yo acabase ahí, y yo tampoco, solo quería una casa que me aceptase… al parecer el sombrero solo se encapricho y me mando a la primera casa que se le ocurrió… que irónico, ¿no?** – Con un pase de su varita guardo los libros – **ya estudie mucho** – solo llevaban 30 minutos - ¿ **quieres ver algo grandioso?** – la toma de la mano y la arrastro hasta el cuarto de Snape.

 **\- no, no, no. Son las habitaciones privadas del profesor, se enojara. Carolina no** – tiraba de su brazo pero la niña la tenía agarrada con fuerza. Entraron a una salita muy bien iluminada por una araña de cristal, la chimenea se encendió cuando ellas entraron y parecía que todo cobro vida. Había una biblioteca de un buen tamaño, una mesita de té y algunas butacas. Un tocadiscos, un violin y un piano **– si quieres puedes tocarlo, Snape me enseña piano los lunes, miércoles y viernes, aunque dice que si Beethoven, Bach y Chopin me escucharan, se volverían a morir. Lo cual es raro ya que Beethoven era sordo.**

Hermione se paseó por el lugar mirando las cosas de su maestro. En especial su colección de libros que era grande. Paso delicadamente los dedos por la cubierta de los libros como si de porcelana se tratase. **– wow… hay de todo tipo de libros aquí.**

 **-sí, la mayoría son de la biblioteca de la mansión. Puedes llevarte uno si quieres, no creo que se dé cuenta.** – la niña se paró delante de la puerta que daba a las habitaciones privadas de Snape.

 **\- ¿mansión? ¿El profesor Snape vive en una mansión**? – se giró para verla entrar en lo que era terreno prohibido. La morada del vampiro. La cueva del murciélago. Caroline la llevaba a la pieza de Snape.

 **\- Si. Bueno, en realidad, pasa unas semanas en la antigua casa de sus padres que ahora es suya. Es una vieja casa de La Hilandera. Y pues, es un poco sombría y tiene muchas sombras después de lo que paso ahí** – dijo en tono misterioso. Solo provoco la curiosidad de la castaña – **pero luego pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en la mansión Prince. Son cientos de hectáreas. Tiene un gran bosque y jardines hermosos. Perdí la cuenta del número de habitaciones y tiene ese hermoso aire victoriano. Sin olvidar a los caballos y el invernadero. Oh y los sirvientes. Nunca había conocido a elfos domésticos tan amables** – la rubia se lanzó en la cama de Snape invitando a la castaña a pasar.

No, no puedo pasar. Es la habitación de mi profesor no puedo hacerlo. Se enojara mucho si lo descubre. Pero si me quedo más tiempo podre saber más sobre él. Bueno Hermione, concéntrate, ¿Qué sabes por ahora? Que tu profesor tiene dos casas. Está acostumbrado a una vida de lujos. Toca piano y violín. Adora leer y de seguro sabe montar. Está a favor de la esclavitud de los elfos y pues cría a una niña.

 **-ven. Jamás se dará cuenta y tal vez así yo… te pueda ayudar en tu… problemita** – sonrió de lado mientras me llamaba con un dedo. ¿Qué sabe ella? Me acerque desconfiada y me senté con suma delicadeza en la espaciosa cama de mi profesor mientras ella sacaba una caja pequeña, la abría y vaciaba su contenido – **esta caja es uno de los tesoros de Sevi. El la protege con su vida. En especial esto –** saco una pequeña cajita musical. La abrí con sumo cuidado y adentro había una pequeña bailarina de ballet que daba vueltas y vueltas al sonar de esa cancioncilla.

 **\- es muy bonita… ¿Por qué tiene algo así?** – pregunte absorta en aquella caja musical. Era muy fina y delicada, se notaba que aquellos detalles eran de oro. De seguro era antigua.

 **\- es de la madre de Sevi** – dijo mientras se ponía unos guantes **– ella quería ser bailarina de ballet así que su padre le dio esa caja musical el día que aprendió a bailar** – se miró las manos como si estuviesen manchadas a través de aquellos guantes blancos.

 **\- ¿la madre del profesor Snape? ¿Ella sigue viva?** – pregunte guardando aquel precioso objeto.

 **\- no. Tuvo una muerte muy horrible. Pero eso no me incumbe ni a ti… ahora, hablemos en serio. ¿Cómo va lo de la Escuela de Defensa que piensan organizar?** – dijo mirándome con seriedad.

 **\- eh… ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡Se supone que es un secreto! ¡¿Quién te dijo?! ¿Quién más lo sabe?** \- dije nerviosa y asustada. Si eso llegaba a los oídos de Umbrigde todos estaremos muertos o peor expulsados.

 **\- Hermione, oh, Hermione. Yo tengo mis contactos. Tengo oídos por todo el castillo y cientos de personas de diferentes casas me deben favores, es imposible que no me entere de nada. Tienes suerte de que odie a Umbrigde y daría lo que fuera por verla humillada. Solo por eso lo ayudare con su escuela de defensa. Por lo que se, les falta un lugar donde practicar ¿verdad?** – solo atine a asentir. Esta niña me sorprendía tanto. ¿Cómo era posible que se viese tan inocente? Ella era toda una mafiosa.

 **\- ¿y qué piensas hacer?**

Sonrió de lado. Como una Malfoy – **pues pienso ayudarte. Solo porque esto me conviene. Así que… sígueme –** salimos del despacho y me hizo correr por todo el castillo esquivando alumnos hasta llegar al séptimo piso. Se paró frente a una pared. Estaba confundida… ¿Qué buscaba?

Una puerta apareció lentamente, casi tan grande como la del Gran Comedor. La niña abrió de par en par y nos encontramos dentro de una sala muy amplia con tapetes y todo lo necesario para la escuela de defensa.

 **-esto es… perfecto.**

 **\- esto es la sala de menesteres. Muy raras veces puedes verla. Solo debes pedir con el corazón y aparecerá ante ti. Es un buen lugar para entrenar** – dijo sentándose en un pequeño columpio lleno de almohadones.

 **\- gracias. Harry no lo durara en ningún momento, es más estará complacido de tenerte con nosotros. Créeme eres totalmente aceptada si decides…** \- la corto.

 **\- no. No pienso unirme a su escuela de defensa. Quiero lo mismo que todos. Pero yo ya tengo a alguien que mee enseñe y no me gusta socializar con otros. Además si me vieran con unos Gryffindors sería mi fin, además no creo que los demás quieran una Slytherin en sus tropas… solo les pido algo. Les dejare el lugar si tú prometes no decir que fui yo quien te lo enseño.**

 **\- no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué no quieres formar parte de algo tan grande que nos servirá a todos? –** pregunte mientras inspeccionaba este lugar.

 **\- porque… tengo mis motivos. En conclusión, ¿aceptas o no? –** me tendió la mano y yo acepte sin dudar. Ya teníamos lugar donde practicar.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **-te lo digo Severus, estoy seguro que esta es nuestra noche. Tú, yo, en La Luciérnaga con las chicas. ¿Qué dices?** – dijo Lucius mientras cruzaban la calle. Hace unos minutos que había quedado encontrarse, era un buen momento para liberar la tensión que tenían ambos después de una horrible semana.

 **\- no lo sé. Tengo cosas que hacer mañana y después del problema que se armó en la sala común de Slytherin. ¿Qué dice Narcisa respecto a eso?** – ambos entraron en aquel lugar de luces tenues y bebidas alcoholizadas.

 **\- pues está enojada conmigo porque piensa que le meto esas ideas a Draco. Pero el señor tenebroso volvió, Draco debe prepararse al igual que los hijos de los demás. Todos estudian allá, lo más lógico es que se preparen. Severus no entiendo porque el problema. Siempre lo hemos practicado. Incluso antes de que llegásemos a Hogwarts. Que nuestros hijos continúen con esa tradición. Pronto el Lord volverá a alzarse así que ellos deben practicar. ¿No lo crees?** – ambos se sentaron en su típico lugar. Una chica con una blusa muy apretada se les acerco.

 **\- Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Snape. ¿Qué les sirvo**? – pregunto con dulce voz.

 **\- lo de siempre, Lila.**

 **\- enseguida lo traigo** – se retiró haciendo resonar sus tacones rojos.

 **\- pues sabes que creo, que deberías quitarle esas ideas a Draco. Ya se metieron en graves problemas porque un alumno fue atacado brutalmente. No sabes todo lo que he tenido que hacer para evitar sospechas de esas actividades. Pero pienso que con el castigo aplicado a Draco, ya no se olvidara que debe tomar precauciones** – dijo tomando su copa, la camarera ya les había traido los pedidos.

 **\- ¿Qué clase de castigo es, Severus? Espero que no sea nada que afecte mi apellido y a Draco.**

En realidad, Snape se puso a pensar en eso. ¿El castigo que le puso a Draco podía perjudicarlo? Tal vez se le había pasado la mano, pero se lo tenía merecido, hizo exactamente lo que le pidió que no hiciese.

 **0o0o0o0*Flash Back*0o0o0o0o0**

 _-¡YA PARA! – grito Draco asustado. La niña lo tenía acorralado entre su espada y la pared. Apunto y envistió con fuerza._

 _\- ¡ay, falle! – exclamo. Se quitó la máscara blanco que protegía su cara. Draco también hizo lo mismo. Las dos espadas de esgrima estaban en el piso. Draco temblaba, había estado muy cerca, muy cerca de haber quedado sin descendencia. Snape coloco una mano en el hombro de su pupila que aprendía esgrima y su muñeco de practica era Draco Malfoy._

 _-¡¿FALLAR?! ESO ESTUVO CERCA – grito. La niña se apartó el mechón que siempre le caía en la cara pero volvió a su lugar - ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?!_

 _\- porque desobedeciste una orden directamente mía, segundo, no cuidaste de Caroline y tercero, todos los chicos Slytherin saben algún deporte. Polo, esgrima, arquería y esas cosas. Caroline con suerte sabe caminar._

 _\- ¡HEY!_

 _\- sí, yo se esgrima pero ¡no tiene por qué usarme como alfiletero humano! – tiro el casco de esgrima y recogió su espada._

 _\- por favor, Draco. Me lo debes – le sonrió con dulzura. Pero todo el mundo sabe que cuando Carolina te sonríe con dulzura significa algo peor que la muerte…_

 **0o0o0o0*Fin del Flash Back* 0o0o0o0**

- **por favor, Severus. Sabes que no tengo a donde ir –** suplico Malfoy padre. Lo había seguido hasta Hogwarts y ambos se encontraban en el despacho de Snape.

 **\- eso no es cierto. Tienes más casas de las que se puede contar. Además ya te dije que no. tendré problemas si alguien te ve aquí, además no tengo lugar, y no pienso dormir contigo** \- se dejó caer en uno de los sillones mientras la chimenea se encendía. La habitación se ilumino.

 **\- por favor, puedes dormir en el sillón así yo poder dormir en la cama** – seguía siendo el pomposo de siempre, no había cambiado casi nada desde que se conocieron. Malfoy se paseó por la habitación y vio sobre la mesita de té un plato cubierto. Comida aun calentita, estaba cubierta y tenía una nota escrito con letra elegante y curvada y con un pequeño gatito al final **–** _ **"Sevi, comete todo. Tranquilo que no está envenenado**_ **"… ¡¿Sevi?! ¡Te me caíste Severus! –** Lucius se reía mientras no dejaba que Snape tomara la nota - **¡¿no me digas que tienes una novia viviendo aquí?! ¿Tu, Severus Snape con novia? Jajaja**

 **\- ah, Caroline** – murmuro para el mientras revisaba la comida.

 **\- oye, Sevi** – se burló – **iré a traerme unas brazadas y almohada. Prepáreme el sillón** – Malfoy entro con total confianza a la habitación de Severus, llevándose una gran sorpresa que lo dejo boquiabierto. Una niña de unos once años como máximo dormía abrazada a la almohada. Su ropa de dormir era una blanca y sus ojos cerrados hacían que sus pestañas largas resaltaran – **oh por Merlin, Severus…** \- Severus entro a la habitación también sorprendido de encontrar a la mocosa durmiendo en su cama abrazada a un peluche de conejo.

 **\- sal de aquí. Fuera, fuera** – Snape saco a Lucius mientras el solo lo criticaba.

 **\- Severus hemos estado con chicas jóvenes pero eso es enfermo y… y… eso es pedofilia y –**

 **\- ¡por favor, Lucius! ¡¿Cómo crees que yo hare eso?! ¡Es mi pupila! Dumbledore me la puso de encargo pero no pensé que ella dormiría en mi cama. Ah –** se dejó caer en el sillón con las manos sujetando su cabeza.

 **\- pero ahora que la he visto… me recuerda a alguien… creo que se me hace ¿familiar**? – se pasaron toda la noche hablando.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Cortaba y cortaba. Snape se aseguraba que lo hiciese bien. Un sólo error y podría provocar daños incalculables en aquella poción y en quien lo beba. No entendía porque comenzó por eso. Él quería que hiciese alguna poción contra el resfriado pero... Pero ella ya había hecho todas las pociones permitidas para su edad y un año más.

Con algo de apoyo y tal mucha suerte. Caroline podría convertirse en una pocionista... No, no, no, no. Ella no podía trabajar en algo tan delicado y perfecto como lo es el sutil arte de las pociones, pensó.

\- me puedes volver a explicar cuáles son las propiedades del ¿cómo se llama? ¿Amoratium? - preguntó. Ella es una pesada. Se lo acabó de explicar.

\- en primer lugar, se llama Amortentia. Y segundo, es una poción de amor. La más fuerte que ha existido y es altamente peligrosa también... Ahora enciende el caldero. -

La pequeña estaba parada en un largo banquito ya que no llegaba a alcanzarlo. Estaban en el laboratorio privado de Snape, así que todo era alto. Alto como él.

\- jajaja ¿y para que necesitas una poción de amor? Me tienes a mí. Yo soy mejor que un cupido, haré que Hermione se enamore de ti antes de que digas Merlín. - sonrió.

\- pues hasta ahora no he visto ningún resultado. Sabes no creo que esto sea una buena idea. ¿Y si ella ya lo sabe y me cree un pedófilo? - preguntó mientras la ayudaba a vaciar un poco del contenido del mortero en el caldero.

\- claro que no. Me di cuenta de que ella no es muy lista - Snape apretó los puños.

\- ¿porque dices eso? Estoy seguro de que la tonta eres tú.

\- claro que no. ¿Recuerdas que TÚ le diste como "regalo" a Hermione esas margaritas blancas? - el profesor asintió - pues bien. En el sutil lenguaje de las flores, las margaritas significan inocencia y pureza. Pero regalar margaritas blancas es considerado un intento de seducción a alguien puro. Mi querido amigo, lo que tú has hecho se considera un intento de seducción - dijo sonriendo. Esta niña sí que sabía lo que hacía - creó que Hermione no fue tan lista para darse cuenta.

Otra vez esos comentarios venenosos.

\- hablando de Hermione. Apúrate que ella vendrá en un par de minutos y no quisiera que me encontrase contigo. - Caroline puso sus ojos en blanco y siguió removiendo la poción.

\- Mi poción huele bien... Huele a... Galletas de chocolate, humm, pergamino o ¿son libros recién abiertos?... Y jabón. Jabón de bebé - se quedó oliendo el agradable aroma -pero yo no le puesto esos ingredientes. ¿Porque huelen?

\- porque la poción está hecha para que huela a las tres cosas que más te gusten.

Al cabo de unos minutos alguien tocó la puerta. Una muy radiante Hermione Granger entró en el laboratorio. Traía su uniforme y sus libros de pociones. Por orden de Severus, Ella se quedó sentada en un rincón observando como la niña practicaba una pocion que ella aún no hacía. Miró a su profesor... No traía la típica levita negra. ¿Porque sentía un cosquilleo raro por todo el cuerpo? No está bien, es tu profesor. Pero eso no evita que pueda disfrutar del vista.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Umbrigde entró ephecha una furia. Venía a reclamarle algo Snaape. Ese algo tenía que ver con cierta Slytherin.

En medio de la pelea, Midnight llegó corriendo persiguiendo algo, se pasó por todos los lugares volcando el contenido caliente del caldero. La Amortentia cayó sobre las trs mujeres. A Umbrigde le salpicó, a Hermione le cayó por todas las manos y un poco entró en su boca y Caroline estaba totalmente cubierta de Amortentia. Midnight la hizo tropezar y cayó dentro d un caldero más grande que ella.

Severus no entendía que fue lo que paso y tampoco entendía porque su laboratorio privado estaba hecho un caos. Lo único que sabía era que esa gata se iría de ese castillo así Carolina le hiciese una rabieta colosal.

\- ¿profesor Snape? - una voz inocente y dulce llamó la atención de Severus quien volteó para ver a Hermione quien se limpiaba la Amortentia de la ropa - profesor - susurro con cariño mientras se acercaba lentamente para abrazarlo. La chica llegó hacia él y se acurrucó en su pecho rodeándolo con sus delicados brazos.

Snape estaba aturdido mientras se dejaba abrazar por la castaña. Aspiró aquella hermosa fragancia que emanaba de su cabello. Duraznos. Olía delicioso, como deseaba poder acercarse más y aspirar totalmente aquel delicioso aroma. Posó sus grandes manos en la pequeña cintura de la Gryffindor. Era un pervertido...

\- ¡Severus! -la voz de Umbrigde lo hizo voltear, la castaña seguía aferrada a él. Snape miraba a la solterona bruja quien estaba... Rara - oh Severus - llegó corriendo hacia él y también lo abrazo. Ahora Snape estaba tieso como tabla, esas dos mujeres lo estaban abrazando y tocando en lugares no... Adecuados. Y todos sabemos que clase mujer prefería Snape.

\- te amo, Sev - murmurando las dos. Snape... Entró en pánico.

\- EH... Apártense. Fuera, fuera. - Snape empujó a Umbrigde quien cayó sentada pero por desgracia seguía bien. Hermione se había trepado encima de Severus y se aferraba a él con brazos y piernas. - Caroline ayúdame - pidió buscándola entre los calderos.

\- ... Hummm... Oh, demonios. Mi cabeza - se quejó una niña frotándose la cabeza, creó que se le formó un bulto o algo. Snape se sentía aliviado de que a ella no le hubiese afectado la poción... O eso creyó. La niña abrió sus ojos que ahora eran rosados... Tal vez fue demasiada Amortentia. - que hermoso caldero -ahora besaba y abrazaba el caldero en donde había caído.

Modo de pánico... Activado.

Problema... Serio. Dos mujeres estaban enamoradas de él y Caroline se enamoraba de todo lo que mirase, ahora besaba la mejilla de Hermione y de Umbridge.

\- te amamos, Severus - les tres mujeres estaban abrazadas a él. Problemas serio. Muy serio. Necesitaba ayuda.

\- ¿puedes explicarme de nuevo el porqué de esta incómoda situación, hijo? - Dumbledore miraba con preocupación a la joven Gryffindor que aún seguía pegada a Severus. Estaban sólo ellos y Minerva McGonagall quien intentaba separarlos. El despacho del Director se volvió el escenario de un drama.

\- no lo haga, profesora McGonagall. ¿Quiere separarme de mi Sev, De mi dulce amor? - le daba pequeños besitos mientras se acurrucaba más y más a él. No es que Snape le incomodase la situación. Es más, le gustaba un poco. Le gustaba sentir el calor de Hermione. En como usaba sus delicadas piedras para aferrarse a él. Le gustaba su cabello. Le gustaba esas hermosas y descaradas palabras que le susurraba al oído juguetonamente. ¡Por Merlín! Él es hombre. Tenía a la mujer que amaba suplicándole que la tomara y jamás la dejase ir. Algo de estaba formando abajo, y pues, en cierta forma, ambos querían.

Pero... Pero eso no era lo que él quería. Llámenlo cursi, pero antes que nada, él era un caballero y no dejaría que sus malditas hormonas le arruinaran la vida a su castaña. Después de que se le pasará el efecto, ella se arrepentiría, de seguro lo odiaría por aprovecharse de ella. Él no le haría eso.

\- ya te dije, hacia una poción de Amortentia y el estupido gato de Carolina derramó todo el contenido del caldero y término afectando a esas tres. E pn especial a esta - Hermione ya estaba a punto de besarlo cuando Minerva la logró separar. - necesitó un antídoto, Dumbledore.

\- eso puedes prepararlo tú mismo, hijo, no veo por qué se te haría complicado. - dijo sonriendo cuando Hermione se aferraba de las piernas de Snake y no le permitía avanzar. Sus ojos azules centelleaban a través de sus gafas de media luna.

\- porque no puedo trabajar con tres criaturas pegadas a mi como unas garrapatas.

\- hablando de eso. Tú dijiste que la poción afectó a las tres. Pero aquí sólo está la Srta. Granger... ¿Dónde están esas dos? - Snape había logrado apartar a Hermione quien ahora estaba entretenida dibujando corazones con el nombre de Snape en las paredes del despacho.

\- Umbrigde la perdió mientras subíamos las escaleras y Carolina... ¿Y Caroline? Pende que había subido con nosotros.

\- ella se fue... La vi saltando por los pasillos - dijo Hermione.

\- pues parece que yo conseguiré el antídoto. Tú ve a buscar a las otras dos damas. Minerva - la mencionada alzó la cabeza - por favor cuida de la Srta. Granger. Asegúrese de que no se haga daño - Minerva estaba gustosa de protegerá a aquella niña, que consideraba su hija, de las garras de Snape y su perversión.

La pequeña rubia iba saltando por los pasillos mientras cantaba para ella misma. Abrazaba a todo ser que viese y les daba un beso en las mejillas. Y cuando digo a todos es porque es a todos. Ni siquiera las armaduras se salvaban.

La chica iba reglando flores y besos a cualquiera que encontrase, incluyendo a...

\- !Ronnie! - Carolina corrió para abrazar por la espalda al pelirrojo que hablaba con Harry y Neville. Los tres estaban asustados de ver aquella niña atemorizante de esa forma tan dulce - ¿dónde estabas, cariño? -le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ron la apartó de él casi golpeándola en el intento pero ella ya le había dejado de tomar atención para concentrarse en Harry.

-mi joven elegido. Te ha elegido mi corazón - le estampaba pequeños besos en las mejillas. Harry estaba súper incómodo y sólo quería que la tierra de lo tragase.

\- mira sus ojos, creó que la han embrujado.

\- oh, Neville. Nunca habías estado más guapo – se abrazó a él. Pobre Neville, si se había asustado. Nunca creyó que el gustara a las mujeres pero no quería que la primera mujer en su vida fuese esa niñita. Era vergonzoso.

\- creo que lo mejor sería llevarla a la enfermería. – ella solo se dejaba ser, hasta que apareció Severus y ella grito como niña en festival y se fue corriendo detrás de él. Al menos se habían librado de esa extraña situación.

 _Dos menos… queda una._

Severus no sabía en dónde buscar… aunque la idea de que ella pudiese estar en su despacho podía ser buena idea. Así que se encamino hasta el despacho de la profesora de DCAO. ¿Que podría salir mal?, pensó. Después de todo sol era Umbrigde.

-Profesora… - toco la puerta- soy el profesor Snape. – no hubo respuesta pero sabía que alguien estaba dentro ya que escucho que varias cosas se caían.

\- ¿Severus, mi amor, eres tú? – dijo con voz media rara que parecía un chillido de un puerco. Snape trago saliva, no era cobarde ni tenía miedo, solo no quería entrar. Pero… debía hacerlo, así esa pesadilla acabaría. – pasa, pasa.

Tomo aire… ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Entro en el despacho y casi le da un infarto… Umbridge vestía con una ropa que era todo lo contrario a lo que el describiría como sexy…. Snape grito y se tapó los ojos gritando – me quema, ¡mis ojos!

Con mucha suerte y esfuerzo. Logro superar el trauma y dar el antídoto a esas tres. Umbrigde estaba indignada y molesta. Hermione avergonzada. Y Caroline estaba a punto de usar todos los maleficios y métodos muggles que conocía contra Snape… algo me decía que no saldría ileso totalmente.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

El lago negro era de esos lugares que eran aún más hermosos de noche. Pero también eran más peligrosos. Pero no para una niña que estaba sentada bajo un árbol, viendo como el calamar gigante reposaba sobre la superficie mientras la luz de la luna le daba en la escamosa piel.

Se sujetaba con fuerza el pecho, en donde esta aquel órgano palpitante. Tomo aire y luego lo soltó con lentitud. La presión que tenía en ese órgano en ese momento era muy fuerte. No se había sentido así desde que curo a Snape aquella noche oscura. Tal vez, debía aceptar que no estaba completamente saludable. Miro su reloj de pulsera y controlo sus pulsaciones. Iban muy rápido. Respiro profundamente y volvió a expulsar el aire hasta que el corazón dejo de dolerle tanto.

Cansada, se recostó contra el grueso tronco y se quedó esperando a el que el calamar se volviera a hundir hacia las profundidades. Estiro las piernas y coloco los calcetines y zapatos a sus pies descalzos. Se levantó y paseo por la orilla del lago hasta perderse en el mientras lanzaba pequeñas piedrecillas que rebotaban en la superficie.

-creo que a Diego le hubiese encantado este lugar. Sería un bonito lugar para vacacionar… si las personas que viven aquí no estuvieran en mi contra. – se amarro el cabello en dos coletas caídas y se puso en marcha al castillo. Según su reloj ya era tarde… llego a las columnas de piedras y trepo por las enredaderas como solio hacerlo con los edificios londinenses. En realidad si parecía una gata con esa habilidad de trepar. Llego a su sitio de siempre y se sentó. Aun no quería entrar, odiaba estar encerrada.

-sabía que te encontraría aquí – Caroline seguía mirando hacia la nada mientras que el chico rubio se sentaba a tu lado – Gabrielli me dijo que siempre te la pasas aquí. Eh… ayúdame – exigió el Slytherin que se agarraba con fuerza de la pared como si su vida dependiera de ello. La superficie estaba muy alta y tenía miedo de caer. Draco volvió a exigir que lo ayudase pero la niña no hacía caso.

\- mi vida sería más fácil si solo te dejara caer – murmuro.

\- ¿sigues molesta? Ya pasó una semana – Draco caminaba con pequeños pasos de bebe apegándose a la pared hasta llegar a la niña – sabes que te podría caer de aquí y morir. En este lugar, hasta un novato podría asesinarte.

La chica no le respondía.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

\- saltar de aquí. Si sobrevives sin quedar herido puede que te perdone – dijo amargamente. Solo miraba a la nada. El chico llego a donde la niña y se pudo sentar tranquilamente.

\- no pienso hacer eso…oye… en serio lamento haberte abandonado y no haberte defendido es lo solo que… yo… tengo una imagen que mantener. Pero si de algo te sirve yo… estoy arrepentido y si quieres puedes unirte a nosotros.

\- no necesito su estúpido club, muchas gracias. Pero si de verdad quieres hacer algo por mí… - Caroline lo miro con indiferencia y una sonrisa de lado. – Besa mis zapatos – le extendió la pierna para que el besase los zapatos.

Un Malfoy, un sangre pura, un millonario, degradándose a esa humillación… JAMAS… pero… pero… él se sentía culpable. Pero aun así no lo haría.

-si no, serás mi esclavo. Tú decides – ahora que lo pienso. Besar los zapatos no suena tan mal.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **\- ya basta, Carolina. Deberías quedarte en cama -** Las tres niñas caminaban dando zancadas, con rumbo a la clase de Historia de la Magia.

 **\- estas muy pálida y ayer estuviste casi agonizando en fiebre. Pero aun así, te negaste a ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey. Por favor, nosotras apuntaremos todo por ti -** Dacaria Redrum tomó a Caroline del brazo pero ella se zafó.

 **\- estoy bien, chicas. No necesitó de un doctor. Vamos que se nos hace tarde** \- las tres chicas corrieron hasta llegar a la clase del fantasmagórico profesor Binns. Los alumnos entraron y Caroline tomó su sitio habitual con Luca. Este le paso un emparedado de contrabando por debajo de la mesa. La pobre rubia se había quedado dormida y no pudo desayunar - gracias - susurro débilmente

La clase era de un tema interesante en realidad. Las leyendas de Merlín, Morgana y el Rey Arturo. Pero por alguna extraña razón, los alumnos se quedaban dormido cuando escuchaban la voz monótona del profesor. El profesor decía todo lo del libro con una paciencia de miles de años que sólo provocaba sueño en cada uno de los presentes. Luca ya se había quedado dormido en el hombro de Caroline quien lo apartaba de ella cada dos minutos.

Las mellizas también estaban cansadas. Habían cuidado de ella gran parte de la noche aunque al final el sueño las venció. Ahora estaban acurrucadas una contra otra. Durmiendo. Habían sido amables al tratar de cuidarla cuando ella cayó en fiebre, pero no era necesario, ella podía cuidarse perfectamente de sí misma. Aunque lo que paso anoche no era un buen ejemplo.

También se sentía cansada. Sus párpados le pesaban y le dolía el pecho al igual que la cabeza. De seguro era por la fiebre, pensó. Su piel estaba más pálida que antes y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos algo de comida ya que aquel emparedado no la satisfacía.

Sonó la campana que anunciaba cambio de horario. Los chicos bajaron a las mazmorras para Pociones dobles.

 **\- genial. Al fin una clase en donde puedo ganar puntos -** exclamó Luca. Sus conocimientos en pociones y herbologia lo ayudaban bastante con las preguntas que tomaba Snape. - **¿eh? ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves pálida.**

 **\- Luca, yo soy pálida. Y sí, estoy...** \- Caroline se agarró con fuerza de la pared. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía enfocar bien las cosas. De seguro es la fiebre. No he dormido bien, pensó para sí misma.

 **\- ¿estas segura? Te ves mal. Mejor vamos donde Pomfrey -** dijo.

 **\- NO estoy perfectamente bien. ENTIENDAN -** la puerta del aula se abrió y Severus los permitió pasar. Su típica mirada sería y desaprobación arrasó con todos aquellos alumnos que tenían sueño o se reían de alguna tontería de los alumnos **\- me tome la libertad de seleccionar sus ingredientes debido a los desastrosos resultados de la última vez** \- la última vez todos se pelearon por los mejores ingredientes. Los más frescos. **\- y se pondrán en fila para recogerlos** \- Los niños asustadizos recogieron sus ingredientes y volvieron a sus lugares. - las instrucciones están en la pizarra. Ya saben que hacer; tienen una hora y media.

Se escucharon cuchillos cortando, Morteros triturando y calderos burbujeando. El salón de clase estaba en completo silencio tal como a Snape le gustaba, quien se paseaba por aquí y por allá mirando a los que lastimablemente eran sus alumnos. ¿Porque cada vez le tocaban peores? Bueno de sus alumnos Slytherin no se podía quejar, no estaban tan mal después de todo. Pero ¿porque no podía haber uno como Granger? Quien cabe mencionar, en su primer año demostró un gran conocimiento al resolver su acertijo y sacar sobresalientes todo ese primer año.

¿Era mucho pedir acaso? No. Nunca habría un alumno que se le compare. Después de todo, ella es Hermione. Su Hermione... Su... Su alumna... Y sólo eso.

Luca le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a la rubia de a lado, ya que la pobre no dejaba de toser - ¿segura que estas bien? Mejor le digo a Snape - el chico volvió a cortar sus raíces mientras esperaba una respuesta.

 **\- no, estoy bien, tranquilo. Ya se me pasará**. - paso media hora y todo seguía normal. Más o menos. Hay un punto en donde los calderos se sobrecalientan y explotan para luego consumiese. Pues, Caroline era un caldero humano y estaba a punto de colapsar.

 **\- mejor llamó a Snape. ¿Te parece Caroline?** \- Luca la miró a los ojos. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza de nuevo, mostrándole una gran sonrisa para demostrarle que todo iba bien... O eso creyó. No entendió por qué el rostro de Luca mostraba confusión y miedo. Tampoco porque su visión de él se hacía más borrosa y lejana. Porque Luca se inclinaba hacia la derecha y vocalizaba lo que debía ser un no mientras de estiraba para alcanzarla.

La cabeza de Caroline daba vueltas hasta que se chocó con fuerza con la punta de la mesa y luego cayó y estrelló como so nada contra el frío piso de piedra de las mazmorras. Perdió totalmente la noción del tiempo y lo único que vio fue varios pares de zapatos acercarse a ella antes de que todo se pusiese negro.

Escucho aquel golpe seco y se giró solo para encontrar a Carolina inconsciente en el piso. Snape corrió hasta su pupila. Apartando a los niñatos que se amontaban para verla. Se arrodilló y le volteo la cara para ver donde se había golpeado, pero lo único que encontró fue un hilo de sangre bajando de la nariz y otro del oído.

Ella... Ella... No.

 **\- apaguen sus calderos y salgan de aquí** \- tomó a la frágil niña entre sus brazos y la levantó como si fuese una pluma. Corrió dando zancadas largas a la enfermería. Ya había buscado el pulso... No lo encontraba.

 **\- !POPPY AYUDAME!** \- entró a la enfermería en donde Madame Pomfrey lo recibió muy nerviosa.

 **\- Rápido. Ponla en esa camilla. ¿Qué paso**? – interrogo mientras revisaba velozmente la cabeza de la niña **-!¿que fue exactamente lo que paso?!** \- le buscó el pulso con rapidez.

 **-no lo sé. Sólo me voltee y ella ya estaba tirada en el suelo** \- se pasaba las manos por el cabello negro. Desesperado. **\- ¿estará bien? -** su voz era un quejido.

 **\- no encuentro su pulso** \- se arremangó la túnica y le práctico un resucitación. Snape veía como apretaba el pecho de su alumna y le practicaba respiración boca a boca. Pero ella no se movía. Poppy se dio cuenta de que no serviría, así que corrió hasta su despensa por un par de pociones. Snape miraba a la niña y trató de acercarse cuando notó algo un tanto... Curioso.

De los ojos de Caroline, brotaban unas lágrimas amarillentas, como oro líquido. Estas emanaban como una mezcla de gas y agua. Era como los recuerdos vertidos en el pensadero. Este líquido formaba espirales por su rostro. Luego salieron de la boca, de la nariz, orejas y de las manos.

 **\- ¿pero qué demonios...?** ,- susurro Poppy quien dejó ser las pociones al ver lo que pasaba.

 **\- maldición. Por Merlín...** \- susurro Snape. Estaba hipnotizado por aquellos espirales que salían lentamente de su cuerpo y se elevaban. Él quería... Quería saber que era... Quería tocarlos.

 **\- NO -** Pomfrey lo detuvo antes de que se acercara más a la chica inconsciente. **\- Si haces algo ella... -** los espirales se encontraron en donde supuestamente está el corazón. Se formó una sola línea que salía de todo el cuerpo y de elevó hasta casi tocar el techo. El cuerpo de Caroline empalideció, su cabello se opacó y sus ojos ya grises y sin vida se abrieron.

La cosa que salía de su cuerpo de detuvo. El líquido dorado estuvo quieto unos segundos y luego volvió a meterse con fuerza en el cuerpo de ella quien lo recibió ahogando un quejido y tomando una gran bocanada de aire para volver a caer en la inconsciencia del mundo de los sueños. Y al hacerlo ese líquido recorrió todo su cuerpo adentrándose en él y volviéndola a su estado normal. Le herida en la cabeza sangrante se cerró. Y volvió a respirar. Como si no pasase nada y sólo se hubiese quedado dormida.

 **\- ... ... ¿Q-que paso?** \- Snape nunca había visto nada de eso en su vida. - **¿Q-que l-le pas-paso? - tartamudeo señalando. - ¿acaso viste lo que yo vi? ¿Que fue esa cosa?**

 **\- eso de ahí fue magia... En su estado más puro... El cuerpo de esta niña es un contenedor de magia de la más pura. Magia sanadora. Pero... ... Esa magia no es suya.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Traducción del Francés*:**_

 **Caroline:** _**no sea estúpida. Si me vuelve a tocar le arrancare un dedo y se lo meteré por donde le quepa ¿entendió? aquí la que tiene que arreglar las cosas es el doctor que le hizo mal la cirugía. Así que váyase a la mierda y cuando llegue me avisa. ¿Ok?***_

 **Severus** _ **:**_ _**ya, Carolina. Solo me meterás en problemas, ya sabemos que tiene cara de sapo pero por favor para.***_

 **PUES ESO ES TODO POR HOY. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. BESOS!**

 **REVIEWS?**


	11. Chapter 11

**MOSHI MOSHI! :3**

 **AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. PERDONEN MI RETRASO, ESTUVE MUY OCUPADA POR LOS EXAMENES ASI QUE SE ME HIZO MUY COMPLICADO ESCRIBIRLO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, RECUERDEN QUE ESTO LE PERTENECE A JKR Y QUE ESTA IDEA ES MIA. NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR, BESOS!**

 **0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Harry llevaba un buen rato sentado en el árbol frente al lago negro. Seguía escuchando a Ron hablando del Quidditch y su maravilloso sueño de convertirse en guardián del equipo. Harry ahogo un bostezo, esperaban a Hermione, ella tenía algo importante que decirles, eran respecto al lugar para las prácticas de la ED. Al parecer, ya tenían donde practicar.

 **-¿Por qué tardaran tanto?** – dijo aburrido.

 **\- no lo sé, solo que… ah, espero que se apuren. Sabes cómo son las mujeres, siempre se demoran por todo** – dijo Ron. Neville apareció y también se sentó.

 **\- me encontré con ellas hace rato, me dijeron que viniera pero no creí que se demorarían tanto –** los tres hombres estaban aburridos hasta que divisaron una cabellera pelirroja y una castaña. Dos chicas tomadas del brazo venían caminando rápido hacia ellos. Ambas sonreían y se reían como si tuvieran un secreto.

 **\- hasta que al fin aparecer –** dijo Ron con voz sarcástica.

 **\- cállate, Ronald.** – dijo Hermione. Seguía molesta solo Merlín sabe porque, Ron no dijo nada, Harry no dijo nada, nadie dijo nada, ya que meterse en una pelea era perderla. Ginny puso los ojos en blancos ¿Cómo se supone que su mejor amiga salga con su hermano si siempre estaban peleando?

 **\- bien, ya, ya. Venga Mione, dinos donde será las practicas** – dijo Ginny. Los Gryffindor se reunieron en círculo y comentaron su secreto.

 **\- bien, descubrí que hay una sala en el séptimo piso, está desocupada y casi nunca pasan alumnos por los corredizos, nadie sabe dónde está o como es y solo se aparece ante quien realmente lo necesita. Y dado que esta es una emergencia de verdad. Creo que podemos usarla.**

 **\- bien y ¿Cómo es?**

 **\- como tú quieras que sea, es una habitación muy grande, protegida por encantamientos, y se equipa automáticamente con lo que uno necesite. Se llama la sala de Menesteres. Tenemos lugar donde practicar, más bien, quisiera que me siguieran para mostrarles a más detalle. -** se pararon y se aseguraron que nadie los siguiera. A Hermione le brillaban los ojos, romper las reglas era bueno, pero para Hermione era una dosis de adrenalina en cantidades generosas.

 **\- hola, Harry** – una cabellera negra paso por el costado del ojiverde. Ron codeo a Harry quien se sonrojo y solo asintió con la cabeza al tímido saludo de Cho Chang. La chica de Ravenclaw. Ginny vio la escena.

Los ojos brillantes de Harry, el sonrojo leve, el hecho de que pedía a Ron dejar de fastidiarlo con ella, solo significaba una cosa…. A Harry le gustaba Cho. Ginny se sentía estúpida, ella era la hermana de su mejor amigo y pues siempre la vería como a una hermana. Además había códigos que debían respetarse. Cho era linda y era un año mayor, era una mujer bien desarrollada.

Ginny se sentía estúpida. ¿No tendría nunca una oportunidad?

 **-Gin, ¿no vienes? –** pregunto Neville, sus amigos se habían detenido por culpa de ella. Sus mejillas estaban casi del color de su cabello.

 **\- eh, acabo de recordar que olvide algo, ustedes adelántense. Los buscare allá** – dijo y se fue corriendo. Ignorando las preguntas de la castaña y del pelinegro de ojos verdes. Llego hasta una parte lejos en el patio que milagrosamente estaba vacía. Nadie la vería ya que un árbol la ocultaba. Se enjugo una pequeña lagrima que se escapó de sus ojos, era estúpido llorar por eso pero… había algo en su corazón que la afectaba.

 **-las lágrimas no solucionan nada. ¿No te parece estúpido llorar por un chico**? – Dijo una voz que la asusto y busco a alguien pero no lo encontró – **bueno es razonable, después de todo, Harry Potter es el elegido** – miro hacia arriba y encontró a la pequeña niña rubia encima del árbol. Llevaba el cabello suelto sobre el rostro y tenía una especie de bata de la enfermería. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con eso?

 **\- vete… déjame sola** – la niña se lanzó del árbol y aterrizo frente a ella. Se sentó a su lado y la miro con sus curiosos ojos verdes.

 **\- admito que Cho Chang se volvió una mujer muy agraciada. Pero estoy segura de que durarían ni una semana ni bien Harry viera como es ella. Le gusta ser el centro de atención muchas veces. Supongo que debe dolerte. Es evidente que te gusta. A pesar de que sales con un tal Michael, pobre chico. –** Ginny sintió que algo le apretaba el corazón.

 **\- así es… es solo que… no me haría caso y es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y es complicado** – suspiro y se acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja.

 **\- entiendo, nunca he sido buena con los asuntos del corazón pero… te diré algo. Quieras o no, Harry no se fijaría en ti en este momento y es inútil que te quedes esperando como una damisela en apuros. Los hombres no son misterios, siempre buscan algo diferente y cuando se dan cuenta de que algo cambio lo quieren recuperar. Si de verdad te quiere te darás cuenta porque él te lo demostrara. Sal con otros chicos, diviértete y ten citas. Cuando se dé cuenta te buscara y veras si de verdad te quiere o no.**

 **\- ¿estas tratando de decir que me olvide de el por un tiempo y salga con alguien más?**

 **\- así es, pero no muy cercano a él. Empieza con alguien de otra casa tal vez, así no será tan incómodo si no funciona lo suyo** – la pelirroja se quedó mirándola y analizando la idea.

\- ¿Por qué llevas esa ropa? – dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

 **\- acabo de salir de la enfermería. Estaba aburrida de estar encerrada y quería un poco de aire fresco. No debería estar aquí. Que tengas suerte con la ED, adiós** – la niña se fue antes de que Ginebra Weasley pudiera preguntarle sobre la ED o lo que hacía en la enfermería.

 **\- esa niña está loca… ….… ¿salir con alguien más?** – se preguntó para ella misma mientras se levantaba para ir a buscar a sus amigos.

 **0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **-esa magia no es suya** – fue lo último que la enfermera dijo. ¿Acaso era una broma? Porque si era así no era graciosa. ¿Cómo una persona mágica que ha hecho magia toda su vida no puede ser propietaria de esa magia? ¿Y porque se había desmayado? Ella había estado bien, muy bien desde que fue a hablar con Dumbledore. Nada tenía sentido. No podía evitar sentirse confundido.

 **\- quieres explicarme, porque no entiendo ni mierda de lo que dices** – la niña empezó a sudar e hiperventilarse, tenía que respirar. Poppy comenzó a preparar algo que pudiera inyectar a la niña y se le bajara la fiebre. Las simples pociones no ayudarían esta vez.

 **\- está bien, pero presta atención. ¿Conoces la historia de Merlin?** – Snape asintió – **bien, en sus últimos años de vida. Cuando Merlín era bastante anciano, conoció a una joven muy hermosa, llamada Nimue y Merlín perdió la cabeza por ella. Le comenzó a enseñar encantamientos muy poderosos a cambio de que se convirtiera en su amante.**

 **\- si recuerdo eso. La dama del lago. Le enseño hechicería a una simple muggle. Al final lo dejo encerrado en el fondo del lago, otro dicen que en un árbol.**

 **\- así es, pero a pesar de que Merlín fuese el mago más grande de la historia. No pudo haberle enseñado magia a una muggle y hubiese tenido éxito. Eso quiere decir que Merlín le transfirió la mitad de sus poderes mágicos a ella. Por lo tanto, esa magia no era suya sino de Merlín.**

 **\- espera, espera… ¡¿estas tratando de decirme que Carolina es descendiente de Merlín?!**

 **\- no seas tarado Snape. Me refiero al hechizo** – saco una jeringa y la lleno con la aquella sustancia química transparente – **Merlín le transfirió sus poderes a través de un hechizo. Y él no fue el único que realizo ese hechizo. Hay otros magos que lo han intentado, pero siempre sale mal. Hay registro de que las antiguas familias de magos sangres puras realizaban estos hechizos a sus hijos recién nacidos. Recuerda que en ese entonces era muy mal visto que los hijos de padres sangres puras nacieran como simples muggles.**

 **\- ¿les hacían eso a los squibs?**

\- **la familia hacia lo imposible con tal de que la sociedad no se enterasen. El hechizo es complicado, los dos progenitores magos tienen que canalizar su energía y dársela a la criatura de tres meses ya que a esa edad aparecían los primero avistamientos de magia en todos los niños. El hechizo es fácil de entender. La magia de las dos partes se pasa al niño quien obtiene magia, se cura de enfermedades e incluso de la muerte y eso lo mantiene vivo… claro que, no hay registro de niños que hayan vivido más de los diez años** – susurro mientras le arremangaba la blusa a la niña, buscaba la vena de su brazo. Fue cuando se quedó asustada al ver ese brazo…

" _no es la primera vez que te inyectan algo ¿verdad?"_ – pensó.

La jeringa se posiciono para pinchar a la niña y darle la solución a su problema de fiebre. La piel pálida estaba bañada en sudor y Severus solo se sentó a analizar lo que hace poco le había dicho. La niña respiraba con dificultad. Poppy estuvo a punto de pinchar a la niña cuando una pequeña mano la agarro con fuerza. Inmovilizándola. Provocando que soltara un quejido y la jeringa se cállese.

Los ojos verdes de Caroline brillaban con fuerza y su mano presionaba la muñeca de Poppy quien se quejaba de dolor. La enfermera pudo verla a los ojos, pero deseo no hacerlo. Caroline no estaba en sí, su mente estaba ausente y solo reaccionaba por instinto, su mirada estaba perdida y su labio inferior temblaba. Poppy sabía que no la veía a ella, la confundía con alguien más ¿pero con quién?

Severus fue a su rescate y libero a Poppy de su prisión. La muñeca de le enfermera estaba roja y las uñas de la niña se le había clavado creándole marcas profundas. Carolina grito aterrada mientras se sacudía del agarre de Snape para escapar de nuevo. Intento morderlo pero no lo logro, la rubia estaba fuera de sí, no era ella. Estaba recordando y vivía el recuerdo. Vivía atrapada en su pasado.

 **-por favor… ya no más, se los pido… ¡ya no más! ¡Me portare bien! ¡Me portare bien!** – Popppy logro inyectarle la solución y poco a poco fue soltando el agarre de Severus hasta caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados y respirando más tranquila. Abrió de nuevo sus ojos soñolientos pero aun así se apartaba de Severus.

 **\- Severus, ya déjala, solo la perturbas. Corre ese biombo por favor** – Severus hizo caso mientras observaba a la chica Slytherin de mirada perdida – **esto que te voy a decir es importante. Niños como ella no pasan de los diez y Carolina ya ha vivido mucho…**

 **\- ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **\- … nada, solo que… no la molestes, necesita recuperar fuerzas. Cualquier medimago a simple vista se da cuenta de que esta niña es enfermiza, sufre de anemia, sin olvidar decir que un poco más y entrara en anorexia. Tiene que alimentarse más y tomar unas medicinas que le recetare, si quieres puedes prepararle unas pociones lo importante es que se la tom** e. – suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en una silla – **solo espero que resista.**

 **\- ¿resista?**

 **\- olvídalo. Sabes, sus padres debieron quererla mucho, creo que siempre fue enfermiza, así que supongo que ellos hicieron el hechizo por eso… o puede que…**

 **\- puede que hayan sido muy egoísta –** una pequeña voz débil se hizo escuchar detrás del biombo. Luego estuvieron en silencio. Snape se arregló la capa y salió de ahí antes de que Poppy lo echase.

 **\- ¿está bien que no lo haya dicho?**

 **\- si... no es bueno que él se entere. Al menos aun no… y… no le diga nada, por favor.** \- su voz a penas se escuchaba, el biombo blanco la ocultaba de la mirada de la enfermera.

 **\- es tu tutor… debería saberlo.** – estuvieron en un silencio incomodo hasta que ella lo rompió **\- no creo que tus padres te odiaran. De seguro naciste enfermiza y quisieron ayudarte.**

 **\- si hubiese sido así, si se hubiesen sacrificado por mí solo para verme vida. No tiene sentido que me abandonaran antes de cumplir un año ¿verdad?** – dijo burlona mientras volvía a toser.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Severus estaba esperando. Miraba el reloj y movía su pie frenéticamente. Estaban en clases de pociones con 5to. Los chicos habían estado ruidosos hoy a comparación a otros días. En especial los Gryffindors que murmuraban entre ellos.

Espera que diera el fin de clases. Madame Pomfrey le había prohibido acercarse a la enfermería. La pobre niña ya llevaba tres días ahí, pero no completos ya que cada tanto recibía quejas de la medimaga diciéndole que la rubia Slytherin se había escapado de nuevo. La única información que recibía de ella, aparte de las quejas de Poppy, eran de sus amigos y Draco. Una vez logro sacarle información a la lunática de Lovegood, pero fue una pérdida total de tiempo.

" _pero que me pasa. Ella es solo ese dolor de muelas que el viejo metiche me mando cuidar. No debería preocuparme, estará bien… ay, pero si algo le pasa a su pequeña cabecita. Después de todo, yo soy el que debe cuidar de ella ¿y si eso tiene consecuencias? ¿Pérdida de memoria o una parálisis? ¡¿Y si le da un derrame?! ¡¿Y si se vuelve loca?! No, ella nació loca… ¡concéntrate Severus!"_

Su mente no estaba en paz. No dejaba de pensar en los sucesos recientes. Lo que Poppy le había dicho respecto a la magia de la niña no lo dejo tranquilo y trato de investigar pero no encontró nada que lo pudiese ayudar con su investigación. Por otro lado, sus clases con Hermione solo lo ponían más nervioso. Y ella también estaba rara, se sonrojaba cada vez que se encontraban, de seguro seguía avergonzada de lo que paso por el efecto de la poción.

Siempre llegaba a la misma hora, trabaja en silencio, tartamudeaba cuando le hablaba mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Severus se sentía un maldito pervertido por tener pensamientos nada puros respecto a ella. Quería ver esas mejillas sonrojadas pero no exactamente por la casa de la vergüenza. Quería poder enterrar su rostro entre aquellos hermosos y salvajes rizos castaños. Quería escuchar esa tímida voz susurrando "profesor" cuando el besase su cuello… quería…

" _!NO! ¡¿QUE TE PASA, SEVERUS?!"_ se reprendió a si mismo antes de pensar más cosas.

 **-Sr. Weasley. Aleje su boca de los oídos de la Srta. Granger. Si tiene algo que decirle le sugiero que lo haga fuera de mi salón. 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por ser… usted –** dijo con desgano mientras volvía a ver a la joven castaña sonrojada cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Caroline le había asegurado de que ellos no eran anda pero aun así, no debía bajar la guardia.

La clase paso en silencio pero el ambiente estaba tenso desde que Snape encontró a los Gryffindor susurrando. Snape tenía un mal presentimiento, esa casa era especialista en meterse en problemas y ahora ya no eran los únicos a quienes encontraba reuniéndose y susurrando. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

 **-el tiempo se acabó, dejen las muestras y retírense de mi vista** – espero a que todos se fuesen y se encamino a la enfermería en donde Madam Pomfrey lo esperaba en la entrada.

 **\- tienes que hablar con ella, Severus. Se niega a tomas las pociones o cualquier medicamento, trata de atacarme y se pone como loca cada vez que me acerco con una jeringa y ya no quiere comer desde que se enteró que le pongo medicina a la comida. Ya no sé qué hacer. Habla con ella, necesita comer y tomar estas medicinas para ponerse mejor** – dijo una derrotada enfermera. Ella le indico donde se encontraba la niña mientras ella iba a hablar con Dumbledore, así les daría tiempo a solas. Snape se encamino hasta el fondo de la enfermería, la cama de la niña estaba cubierta detrás de un biombo junto a una ventana, así estaban separados.

Severus tomo una silla y se sentó al lado del biombo, sería mejor hablar así. La última vez que hablaron… ella lo ataco con una cuchara. Trataba de hacerla comer cuando vio que Poppy traía unas jeringas. La niña se volvió loca y trato de perforarle el cuello con una cuchara. Al no funcionar intento atacarse a ella misma pero sin ningún éxito.

Acariciaba la fina tela de su capa mientras pensaba en sus palabras, tendría que ser muy cuidadoso en que palabra usar, algo mal dicho y ella lo volvería a atacar.

 **-hola… …** \- no hubo respuesta alguna, Snape solo se miraba las manos entrelazadas **– eh, Poppy me informo que no querías comer y… y tampoco quieres tomarte las medicinas… -** espero que al oír esa palabra ella reaccionara pero nada paso – **oye, deberías hacerle caso. Ella es una de las mejores medimagas que existe y quiere ayudarte. Ya sé, ya se, sé que me dirás que "no tiene por qué ayudarte ya que no deberías interesarle" pero… yo se lo pedí. Quiero que estés bien, si no comes no tendrás energía y no podrás recuperarte. ¿Acaso quieres enfermar más y quedarte aquí? Si no tienes la suficiente fuerza puedes morir… … … es mi culpa que estés aquí. Debí prestarte más atención, soy tu tutor, es mi trabajo y mi obligación cuidar de ti.**

Volteo a ver el biombo, ella no había hecho ni un solo ruido.

 **-mira… sé que esto no es nada de lo que te prometimos. Nada salió bien. El plan entero fue un fracaso… no creo que pueda asumir bien este papel de… de tutor, es mucho trabajo cuidar de ti y no he sido el mejor en este trabajo…. Te perdí en el bosque, no te protegí de las prácticas de iniciación de Slytherin, no estuve contigo cuando sucedió lo de Umbrigde y no te apoye cuando te llamaron… es, en serio, es difícil tratar de decirte esto, solo quiero decir que… que lo siento… … … por favor, lo siento. Sé que no te gusta estar aquí y que solo lo haces para ayudarme. Nunca había conocido a alguien que quisiese ayudarme en algo tan estúpido e imposible como lo puede ser lo mío con Granger pero… quiero decir que… solo quiere decir.**

Todavía no hubo respuesta.

 **-¡¿POR QUE ES TAN DIFICIL HABLAR CONTIGO?! ¿Al menos me escuchas?** – corrió el biombo para encontrar una cama vacía, una bandeja de comida fría y una ventana abierta. Se había vuelto a escapar por la ventana. Severus se sintió estúpido, había estado hablando solo durante diez minutos. Que estúpido, debió saber que ella no estaría ahí.

Aliso su capa y se paró erguido, dio media vuelta y se fue con su orgullo en alto.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La ED, pudo ser la mejor idea que se le pudo ocurrir a Hermione, también pudo ser lo más emocionante que pudo hacer hasta ahora, le encantaba romper las reglas, claro que eso nadie debía enterarse. El ejercito de Dumbledore, como le decidieron ponerle, era lo más entretenido que había pasado en el transcurso hasta ahora. Habían empezado con hechizos sencillos para los más jóvenes que no tenían experiencia aun en el arte de las defensa.

Ayer habían tenido práctica, el hechizo Reducto, ella ya lo dominaba pero había otros que no tanto así que las clases duraban mucho tiempo, lo único malo de todo eso era que luego de las prácticas, ella estaba demasiado cansada para levantarse.

Estudiar para los exámenes, para los TIMOS, prepararse para los EXTASIS, las asesorías con Snape y aumentarle las prácticas secretas nocturnas de la ED, dejaban a la pobre castaña muy cansada. Tenía poco tiempo para dormir y a veces estaba de un humor insoportable, pero eso cambiaba cuando iba a las clases de Snape. Había algo que siempre le mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Claro que aún no se le pasaba la vergüenza de casi haber besado a su profesor durante el efecto de la poción Amortentia. En realidad, Hermione creía que de no haber sido por la Amortentia nunca hubiese tenido el valor de hacerlo sin sus efectos. ¡¿Qué pensarían todos si se enteraran que la sabelotodo Gryffindor en verdad quiso hacer eso?! ¡¿Qué pensarían si en verdad era consciente en ese momento?!

Por eso no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que lo veía, si él se enterara… ¿la aceptaría?

Sacudió su cabeza y tomo aire para calmar los nervios mientras tocaba la puerta. Sus piernas apenas las sostenían, ella estaba muy cansada para ir pero debía hacerlo. Snape abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar. Hermione se quitó su capa y la colgó en un perchero cercano.

 **-Miss Granger, por favor, vaya a mi laboratorio, las cosas están ahí, la alcanzare en un minuto –** dijo mientras se dirigía a sus habitaciones privadas. A sus dominios. En los cuales ella había profanado… ¿sabría de eso? Rogaba a Merlín que no.

Hermione se abrió un botón de la blusa y empezó a calentar los calderos para las pociones. Vio el libro marcado en cierta página… **\- interesante… "aplastar"** – repitió la palabra encerrada en el libro, Snape había tachado "Cortar" y la había cambiado.

Snape podía ser el mejor pocionista que conocía y podía seguir sus indicaciones si su vida dependiera o no de ello; pero no podría contradecir un libro tan bien conocido como era ese. Se arremango la blusa y empezó a cortar las semillas seleccionadas. Pero… cada vez que lo hacía, se le escapaban de las manos.

 **-¿acaso no sabe leer, Miss Granger? Espero que no se le esté pegando la idiotez de sus amiguitos** – escupió con asco mientras se quitaba la levita y se me arremangaba la camisa para empezar a cortar los ingredientes junto conmigo. Mire mis manos y seguí trabajado, el reloj corría, los vapores se dispersaban, se escuchaba los calderos burbujear, etc. Al cabo de un rato llego nuestro intermedio, el momento de descanso. En realidad estaba cansada, no dormir toda la noche no ayuda mucho.

Snape se sentó en el sillón pegado a la pared de su laboratorio, y como era el único sillón Hermione también se sentó... junto a él. Severus, el profesor Snape, me hablaba sobre temas de pociones y lo importante que era para mis TIMOS y algo más, pero me costaba escucharlo... en verdad estaba cansada, y solo quería dormir.

Haberme quedado tejiendo gorritos hasta tarde tal vez no fue una buena idea pero lo valía. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que en serio, EN SERIO, estoy muy... cansada y... y este sillón es... cómodo...

Hermione no se dio cuenta cuando Snape dejo de hablar, ya que se había quedado dormida y su cabeza se dejó caer a un lado apoyándose en el hombro de Severus.

Cuando Severus sintió ese peso en su hombro, se volteo para encontrar a una pequeña castaña durmiendo en su hombro. Sus ojos miel estaban cerrados dejando admirar sus largas y rizadas pestañas. Su nariz y sus mejillas estaban rosadas y su desordenado cabello le caía por los hombros y un mechón travieso le caía en su cara.

De haber sido otra persona, Snape la hubiese apartado y le hubiese bañado con un balde de agua helada... pero a ella no. Le aparto el mechón rebelde y se lo acomodo detrás de su oreja. La respiración de Hermione era calmada y ¡Dioses! Era hermosa.

Nunca se zabra cuanto tiempo la estuvo admirando. Nunca se sabrá lo que paso por su cabeza cuando, inconscientemente, la agarro de la cintura, la apego más a él y le acaricio esos suaves rizos castaños y con sus dedos trazo el contorno de su cara.

Hermione no supo por cuanto durmió, pero Snape la había recostado en el sillón y su cabeza descansaba en las piernas de su profesor como si de una almohada se tratase.

Después de un rato, Hermione abrió lentamente sus ojos miel y encontró a su profesor que lo miraba asombrado y molesto al mismo tiempo... oh, oh, problemas.

 **\- eh... Esto... eh, yo** \- empecé a balbucear ¿cuánto tiempo dormí? ¡Ay no! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo?

 **\- apártese de mí, Granger. No soy una almohada que puede ser cuando se le antoje. Si de verdad desea dormir, pues váyase a su cuarto. Usted vino aquí a aprender, no a dormir. Ahora saque su cabeza de ahí o lo lamentara.**

Me levante lo más rápido que pude casi tropezando en el intento. Snape parecía algo enojado. Era obvio que el descanso había acabado, me mando a seguir con las pociones.

 _"Oh por Dios, que vergüenza, ¿que pensara el profesor Snape de mí?_ " pensé. Mis mejillas me ardían y las manos me temblaban un poco. ¿Cómo pude quedarme dormida encima de él? Y para colmo despertar en esa posición... ahh necesito tomar aire. Que tonta. Me deje cautivar por un cuerpo cálido y un aroma delicioso.

Snape estaba sentado al otro lado cada tanto me miraba y yo retiraba la mirada cada vez que me pescaba mirándolo. ¿Porque me produce estas sensaciones?

Mire mi reloj, pronto seria hora de cenar. Y pronto seria la hora de encontrarme con Ron. No quería verlo en este momento, estoy muy enojada con el como para hacerlo, si no fuese porque de verdad tengo hambre, no iría. Puedo ser muy buena persona pero ya me he disculpado muchas veces con él y ahora es su turno de que él lo haga. El hecho de que se convierta en el nuevo guardián no le da derecho a tratarme con inferioridad y como su esclava haciendo sus tareas.

\- **apague su caldero, Granger. Ya terminamos por hoy** \- dijo apoyándose en la pared mientras se bajaba las mangas de la camisa. Se pasó las manos por aquel negro cabello y se estiro. ¿Acaso no podía verse más atractivo? ¡Contrólate, Herms! No es momento para fantasear con tu profesor. Y mucho menos ahora que lo tienes al frente.

Snape me abrió la puerta y subimos en silencio la pequeña escalera que conducía a su despacho. Cuando estuvimos ahí nos dimos cuenta de que había una luz que salía de la pequeña salita que estaba en sus habitaciones.

Severus frunció el entrecejo. Había alguien más además de nosotros. Aunque ambos sabíamos quien era.

 **\- Sevi, aquí. Traje comida** \- la tierna voz de Caroline nos trajo a la realidad. No sé porque avance ya que no era a mi quien llamaba pero seguí a mi profesor hasta entrar en la salita.

Estaba muy bien iluminada debido a las lámparas. Había un carrito de comida al lado de la mesa y en él se exhibían deliciosos platillos. Había tres sillas y la niña recién colocaba los cubiertos.

 **\- oh, Hermione también puedes acompañarnos si así lo deseas** \- dijo sonriendo, sus rosadas mejillas se encendieron dándole una apariencia más infantil de la que ya tenía con esas dos coletas caídas.

 **\- ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías en el gran comedor.** \- dijo Snape como si le incomodara su presencia.

 **\- eh, estoy trayendo comida para ti y aun asi quieres que me vaya. Que malo eres, Sevi. Ven Mione, ayúdame con la mesa** \- tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta el carrito.

 **\- Carolina, Miss Granger tiene que ir al comedor con sus amigos. ¿No es así, Granger**? - pronuncio entre dientes casi dándome una orden.

 **\- venga, Mione, un día que no vayas y no sera el fin del mundo. Quédate a cenar. Yo misma lo prepare, con la ayuda de los elfos. - dijo colocando los platos** \- no quería cenar allá. Pansy Parkison lleva molestando desde esta mañana y no dejare que me arruine la cena como lo hizo con el desayuno.

 **\- Granger** \- Snape me llamo. Voltee para verlo y me acerque unos pasos para que me susurrara algo - no tiene que quedarse si no lo desea.

 **\- no me importa quedarme a cenar si a usted no le molesta, claro** \- dije mientras la niña no dejaba de parlotear hablando de sus amigos.

Snape me ofreció tomar asiento y me ayudo con los platos mientras Caroline ponía los vasos **\- eh, ¿que desean? ¿Zumo o prefieren vino?** \- pregunto mientras me mostraba una jarra con zumo de calabaza y una botella de vino.

 **\- yo quisiera zumo, por favor** \- dije.

 **\- depende, ¿que vino es y de qué año? -** dijo Snape mientras me servía con delicadeza un vaso con zumo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos.

 **\- es un Chervalot del 61.**

 **\- Mmm... Buena elección, adoro ese vino, casi siempre me hace llorar. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? -** pregunto y entre tanto se servía una copa.

 **\- te sorprenderías lo que se pierde en las apuestas del póker. Un tal Theodore perdió esto en una apuesta. Esto vale mucho.**

Me sentía extraña debido a que hablaban, yo no sabía nada respecto a eso y era increíble que una niña supiese de eso más que yo.

 **\- salud** \- brindamos y dimos inicio a una maravillosa cena. Era simple, consistía de ensalada, guisado con puré de papas y una canastilla de panes recién hechos como centro de mesa.

 **\- ¿Qué tal la práctica de hoy, Hermione? Snape no estuvo molestándote ¿verdad**?

Me quede helada al escuchar eso ¿acaso habia olvidado que Snape estaba frente a nosotras? Sin duda, Caroline es algo imprudente a la hora de hablar.

 **\- bien... creo que lo hice bien.**

 **\- pudo haber sido mejor si siguiera mis indicaciones y no solo las del libro. Después de todo soy su profesor.** -comento Severus quien milagrosamente se había unido a la conversación. Se llevó a los labios la copa de vino y lo saboreo.

 **\- jajajaja ese Sevi siempre quiere tener la razón.**

 **\- soy yo después de todo. Como buen Slytherin debo ganar siempre, no es mi culpa tener razón siempre -** dijo sonriendo de lado... ¡igual que ella! Si no fueran porque no se parecen nada físicamente estaría 100% segura de que serían padre e hija. Pero se me hace raro imaginar a Snape de padre... ¿sería un buen padre?

 **\- ah, deja eso. Yo lo hare, niñita torpe** \- dijo limpiándose las manos y cortándole la carne a su pupila. En realidad era escena muy tierna de ver. Snape ayudándola a realizar una acción tan fácil como lo es cortar la carne y lo hacía con tal devoción como si fuese su hija.

Me pregunto qué seria si fuesen familia. Apuesto a que se llevarían bien. Me sentía a gusto en ese ambiente que me resultaba familiar, como si ellos fuesen parte de mi familia. Un padre, una hija y... una madre.

 _¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?!_

 **\- hummm pronto será la temporada de Quidditch. ¿Los Gryffindors ya encontraron a un guardián o piensan perder este año?**

 **\- en realidad, Ron va a ser nuestro guardián.**

 **\- ¿el zanahorio?**

 **\- pues entonces tengo que hacer espacio en mi despacho para la copa** \- dijo Snape comiendo. Me miraba con superioridad y se pavoneaba solo. Caroline puso los ojos en blanco.

 **\- sí, lo pondrás entre tu colección de novelas y la esfera de nieve de la Barbie bailarina** \- dijo sarcástica mientras tomaba su zumo.

 **\- ¡Eh! -** casi se atraganta con su vino. No pude evitar reír cuando vi a mi serio profesor de pociones atrapado en una situacion embarazosa.

 **\- ah, la hice reír** \- la pequeña reía mientras Severus la reprendía. En realidad si parecía una familia y me sentía muy cómoda en esta situación. Severus tiene importantes e interesantes temas de conversación. Y me agradaba mucho más este Snape. Me agrava Severus Snape el hombre intelectual y casual más que el profesor de pociones Severus Snape, el amargado y huraño.

 **\- jajaja me pregunto si tus padres son tan divertidos como tú, Hermione. Tal vez deberíamos cenar con ellos algún día ¿Que dices, Sevi?** -lo codea la niña y Snape niega.

 **\- ¿puedo preguntar en que teatro trabajas, Carolina**? -pregunto terminando de picar la carne.

 **\- en "The Victorian Rose" es un buen lugar y nuestros actores son unos profesionales.**

 **\- y aunque no parezca, Srta. Granger, Caroline es una excelente actriz dentro y fuera del teatro** \- creo que vi que Caroline se sonrojo ante el comentario de su tutor.

 **\- fue una cena maravillosa, muchas gracias -** le dije a la niña. Ambas mujeres salían de las mazmorras con los platos dividas entre las dos con rumbo a las cocinas. Ya había pasado el toque de queda, debía darse prisa en ir a la sala común - ¿en serio preparaste este manjar?

 **\- jajaja solo la ensalada y el zumo, lo demás lo hicieron los elfos y estaban contentos por hacerlo. Creo que lo único que se hacer son postres. Antes los hacía para ayudar a la Sra. Gisher del teatro.**

 **\- hablando de elfos, les estoy tejiendo gorritos. Salen como pan caliente. Además, estoy mejorando mucho puedo hacer diseños y eso.**

 **\- interesante, si quieres te enseño hacer ropa, yo se coser y arreglar ropa.**

Entraron en la cocina y dejaron los platos en una mesa mientras tratábamos de escapar de los elfos domésticos que no nos dejaban de atormentar con comida recién hecha.

 **\- no trates de liberarlos. A ellos les gusta vivir así. No puedes romper miles de años de tradición en poco tiempo.**

 **\- aun así... no me parece que pienses así, tienen derechos como nosotros. Oye, ¿qué tal te llevas con Snape?** \- pregunte, en serio quería saber más sobre Severus fuera de su papel de profesor. Bueno, tal vez al igual que el resto de alumnas, algunas veces tuve admiración por mi profesor. Pero no debo confundirme solo es admiración. ¿Verdad?

 **\- eh, pues bien, eso creo. Snape es como una alcachofa, tienes que pelarla con mucho esfuerzo para llegar a un centro hermoso. Es una buena persona aunque no deja de joder a veces.**

 **\- pues cualquiera que los viera dirían que son padre e hija** \- Caroline se detuvo abruptamente en el pasadizo por donde íbamos, haciendo que me chocara con ella. Parecía que le hubiese echado un balde de agua fría.

 **\- ... ¿padre? ... No digas tonterías, Snape y yo no nos parecemos en nada. EN NADA. Míranos bien, somos como el día y la noche. Lo único en que nos parecemos es que ambos somos Slytherin, nada más. Moriría antes de ser su hija... ...** \- creo que la hice enojar, o entristecer. No lo sé con exactitud **\- Snape no es malo, solo que no es de ese tipo de personas que tienen hijos... además yo no necesito de un padre ni de una madre. No los necesite en 11 años y dudo que los necesite más adelante.**

Llegamos a la escalera, a partir de aquí nos separábamos **\- que tenga una buena noche, Miss Granger.** \- sin dejarme despedir se alejó de mí.

Desde ese día, cenar con ellos los viernes se me hizo costumbre...

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **-profesor Snape, profesor Snape** – pobre Severus, pobre Severus. No entendía como podía vivir con esa situación. Desde hace un par de años, bueno tal vez más, la mayoría de chicas que le tocaba enseñar tenían algo en común a parte de insoportables. A ellas les gustaba fantasear con él.

Y lo peor era que no solo sucedía con las alumnas de su propia casa sino también con las alumnas de otras casas. En otra situación esto pudo serle de mucha ayuda pero en primer lugar eran sus alumnas y segundo a él solo le importaba una. Y por más que lo intentara a veces era difícil escapar de las insinuaciones de las chicas de 6to y 7mo año quien a veces le mandaba cartas muy explicitas.

 **-hola profesor –** habían un pequeño grupito de cuatro chicas de 6to año de Slytherin quienes estaban muy sonrojadas **\- que tenga una linda noche** – dijeron entre risillas y le entregaron una cajita envuelta, de seguro contenía chocolates otra vez.

 **\- igualmente** – dijo en tono frio. Las chicas suspiraron y se fueron riendo. Pobre Severus, llevaba más de siete años con ese problema. Guardo el paquete dentro de su bolsillo y echo su capa atrás dirigiéndose a las mazmorras, en verdad las odiaba, podían ser lindas, como termino aceptable, pero él era muy profesional y jamás se figaría en una alumna.

" _Ay si como no_ " – la voz sarcástica de Caroline resonó en su mente.

Entro en su despacho cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se quitó la capa y la estaba doblando mientras entraba a su sala privada cuando sintió el suave olor de whisky y cigarrillos. Se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos.

Al frente de él, sentados en la mesa circular, Caroline estaba acompaña de Malfoy padre e hijo, los dos últimos con una copa de Whisky de fuego y la niña con lo que parecía ser un simple vaso de agua. Lucius fumaba un cigarrillo mientras aumentaba su apuesta de póker. Las tres estaban jugando cartas en su despacho, en su mesa, en su sala. Y SIN SU PERMISO.

 **-me retiro, si sigo así quedare en la banca rota antes de recibir mi** herencia. – dijo Draco tirando sus cartas y esperando que su padre tuviese mejor suerte que él. ¿De dónde habría aprendido Caroline a jugar así? Casi siempre ganaba las apuestas que se hacían en la sala común pero la niña quería un reto mayor.

 **\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!** – dijo irritado el pocionista. Los tres se giraron para verle pero seguían concentrado en el juego.

 **\- hola Severus, viejo amigo ¿Dónde estabas? Vine a saludar… Draco, sírveme más Whisky, por favor** – pidió su padre y Draco no se negó.

 **\- ¿quieres uno padrino?** – pregunto y le sirvió para el mago oscuro y a su padre.

 **\- yo también quiero** – dijo Caroline quien tenía un par de ases bajo la manga.

 **\- NO** – dijo apartándole el vaso que le ofrecían **– y tu ¡¿Qué te dije sobre apostar en póker?! Espera… eso es mío** – dijo exaltado al ver que uno de sus candelabros de plata estaba siendo apostados.

 **\- tranquilo lo recuperare en cuanto vuelva a barajear** – Caroline miraba a Lucius y viceversa. Lucius puso una gran sonrisa y se sentía un ganador, su baraja era muy buena.

 **\- apuesto todo –** y mostro las cartas ganadoras.

 **\- acepto, gracias por este donativo** – dijo ella sonriéndole y guardando todo lo que había ganado. Esa niña podría hacer una fortuna apostando, ella ya había perdido todo pero algo de suerte lo logro recuperar. Sin dudas las cartas salían de sus mangas, por así decirlo.

 **\- no puedo creerlo, Severus eres un suertudo, tienes a una pequeña máquina de hacer dinero ahí. Tal vez podría llevar a mi nueva sobrina con unos amigos y… -**

 **\- NO, ella no puede salir de aquí y mira como me dejaron el despacho, ya es hora de que se vayan.**

 **\- tranquilo, se pone así por la menopausia –** susurro Caroline a Draco. Snape logro echar a su amigo y a su ahijado de ahí y le ordeno a la niña limpiar, estaba castigada por haber dejado entrar a extraños, apostar y alguna otra cosa más que valiera la pena castigar. **– yo no hice nada malo, solo hacia mi tarea… bueno, la copiaba y ellos aparecieron.**

 **\- eso no te da derecho hacer eso en mi ausencia. Te dije que solo iba a la biblioteca.**

 **\- oye, te has demorado un buen rato en la biblioteca. ¿Qué paso?** – la chica guardaba el licor y con un pase de su varita hizo que el olor desapareciera.

 **\- otra vez las chicas de 6to ¡¿se puede saber porque son asi?! Tu eres una chica, debes saber porque.**

 **\- que observador** – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco – **pues ponlo de este modo. Eres el único profesor hombre que es joven, segundo, eres increíblemente alto y de cierta forma atractivo. Tu voz es sedosa lo cual en la mayoría de revistas dicen que son muy… eh… esto… olvídalo y tercero, no te ofendas, pero lo que dicen las chcias de 6to es que el tamaño de la nariz y del pie se pueden comparar con… ya tu sabes que** – dijo evitando reír o sonrojarse.

Snape se quedó petrificado. ¿Sus alumnas pensaban eso? Eran más pervertidas que él, por Merlín, ¡¿en que se convertía este mundo?! Snape dejo los chocolates en la mesa y fue a sentarse.

 **-así que te dieron chocolates. En realidad, es perturbador eso. Y es molesto que las chicas de Slytherin te acosen tratando de conseguir información sobre ti y es peor cuando no quieres decirles. ¿Me los puedo comer?** – pregunto abriendo la caja.

 **\- claro. Espera no, no dormirás si comes chocolate. Ya es tarde, deberías ir a dormir** – la chica puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la media vuelta hacia su sala común, entre sus manos escondía la caja de chocolate que Snape le dijo que no podía comer. Dijo que no antes de dormir, pero ella pensaba dormir más tarde todavía. La salsa común nunca había estado tan tranquila, jugaba en ella con sus amigos y cuando ninguno de los 4 pudo mantenerse de pie por fin se fueron a dormir.

La cama era lo que más le gustaba a Carolina de su habitación. Los doseles con cortinas verdes y bordado con dorado, las almohadas suaves y frescas, las sábanas blancas, el cobertor negro y el cubrecama verde la mantenían calentita durante la fría noche en las mazmorras.

 **-buenas noches** – las chicas se despidieron mutuamente - **Nox** – las varitas se apagaron y todas se fueron a dormir… ¿tranquilamente?

" _miraba fijamente el reloj de pared, esperando, esperando, esperando. La puerta se abrió bruscamente y el hombre de lentes entro decidido y de tras de él, dos hombres más. Todos visten de blanco._

 _Se una niña buena. No los hagas enojar…_

 _Tengo miedo…_

 _La agarra con fuerza del brazo, ella se rehúsa. Grita, patea, jala, no puede usar sus brazos, es arrastrada. La puerta se cierra, se escucha el sonido de un motor encendiéndose, y los gritos inundan la habitación"_

 **-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! –** grito despertándose empapada de sudor. Se pasaron las manos por el pelo desordenado. Otra vez una maldita pesadilla. Su respiración era agitada, jadeaba y su corazón iba a mil. Se agarró el corazón que le dolía y sintió que algo corría por sus mejillas. Había estado llorando en sueños. Se limpió las lágrimas como si le quemaran y pudo ver como las mellizas encendían sus lámparas para verla. Ambas estaban asustadas debido al grito escalofriante que la rubia había lanzado. Se miraron una a otra en silencio.

 **-¿Caroline…? -** la chica rubia cogió a su peluche y salió corriendo de la habitación. Su camisón blanco se arrastraba por el piso y sostenía con fuerza al muñeco junto a su pecho. Quería salir, quería salir, quería salir. Llego a una ventana y la abrió para tomar aire. El viento le dio en la cara y la calmo. Sentía grandes deseos por gritar, grandes deseos de… de llorar.

 **\- ah, prometiste no llorar… no le darás tus lagrimas… NO TE LAS DARE ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!** – grito al bosque. Se limpió con fuerza lo que recién se formaba como lágrimas y escucho unos pasos así que no lo quedo otra opción que irse de ahí antes de que la condenada gata del conserje la encontrara de nuevo por los corredores.

Snape estaba a punto de enloquecer. A nadie le gusta despertar con unos incesantes y estruendosos golpees en tu puerta. - **¡¿QUIEN E?! ¡MAS VALE QUE SEA DE VIDA O MUERTE!** – grito levantándose de su cama y poniéndose las pantuflas. Abrió la puerta de su habitación para salir a la sala pero un pequeño cuerpo lo empujo adentro y se tiró en su cama **-¡SON LAS 2 DE LA MAÑANA… ESTAS LOCA –** grito tratando de echar a la niña de su cuarto **\- ¿Cómo entraste? Se supone que siempre están las protecciones.**

 **-pues debes mejorarlas, yo solo abrí la puerta.**

 **\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!** – la chica se sentó en la cama y acomodo una almohada y a su lado su peluche para poder dormir. Snape solo la miraba de brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta.

 **\- en la sala común están practicando hechizos, creo. Hacen mucho ruido y no puedo dormir –** mintió descaradamente evitando verlo. Snape la tomo del brazo y la obligo a verlo. Sus ojos verdes la fulminaban con fuerza, como si en serio deseara matarlo con la mirada.

 **\- tuviste una pesadilla** – no era una pregunta.

 **\- no trates de leer mi mente, Snape. Hay cosas que no te gustaran… quiero dormir** – dijo acostándose y tapándose con la brazada de su tutor.

 **\- ¿y yo donde dormiré**?

 **\- si quieres te puedo dar algo. Una poción para dormir sin sueños.**

 **\- no confió en la medicina y las pociones son como ellas, simples drogas** – no le quedo de otra que acomodarse en esa cama enorme. Snape durmiendo en la misma cama con la niña que casi lo dejo estéril de una patada. Merlín jugaba bromas muy, muy malas. **– descansa.**

 **\- descansa** – la chica se volteo y abrazo con fuerza su peluche, su cabello dorada le daba en la cara. Snape no era una persona que le interesara la vida de los demás, mucho menos sus sueños, pero… sentía curiosidad acerca de su pesadilla. ¿Debería ver? Si algo salía mal ella lo mataría. Bueno, ¿Qué malo podía ser la pesadilla de una niñita de 11 años? Uso la legeremancia y entro en su mente.

" _Caroline gritaba y gritaba, una mujer la sujetaba por los brazos y otra por las piernas, una tercera se acercó con una jeringa. "Esto no te va a doler" el recuerdo cambio, estaba sentada junto a una chica rubia de ojos azules, ambas vestían de blanco y miraban fijamente adelante "te prometo que estarás bien, hermanita" el recuerdo cambio, un hombre de lentes cuadrados la sujetaba con fuerza para alejarla de la chica ojiazul quien era jalada, estaba con las manos en la espalda sujetada con fuerza por una camisa para que no se hiciese daño. "HERMANA, HERMANA… ¡GIA!...NO LES DES TUS LAGRIMAS" se la llevaron a una habitación blanca con gris. El resto de los recuerdos eran secuencias rápidas de gritos, llantos, maldiciones, escapatorias y colores gris, negro y rojo sangre_ "

Snape fue expulsado del recuerdo con fuerza. Miro a la niña quien estaba casi desfalleciendo y con la nariz sangrante al igual que él. - **¡¿QUE TE PASA?! TE DIJE QU ENO ENTRARAS A MI MENTE, SNAPE. TE JURO QUE TE MATARE** – Se subió a ahorcadas encima de él y trato de ahorcarlo con sus pequeñas manos. La fuerza de un hombre como Snape obviamente era superior y la arrojo lejos de él justo antes de que ella le mordiese la oreja **-¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE VISTE?! ¡RESPON… -** Severus puso su mano sobre la frente de la niña, y al mínimo tacto se desmayó en sus brazos.

Snape logro sujetarla y dejarla descansando sobre su cama. Nunca habías visto a alguien atacar con esa actitud como si estuviese a punto de morir y fuese la vida de ella o la suya. Se dejó caer a su lado cubriéndose la cara con las dos manos. ¿Qué otros secretos guardaba esa niña?

Snape aparto un mechón de la cara de la niña y le limpio la sangre seca de la nariz. - **¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –** esa carita inocente, esos ojos grandes y pestañas rizadas, esa nariz rosada y respingada. Su rostro parecía de muñeca y los largos y suaves rizos rubios que le cubrían la cara le hacían recordar… recordar…

" _ **Severus Snape, gracia por ayudarme, es un buen joven**_ _– la pequeña rubia le hizo una inclinación mientras cogía el pañuelo blanco que el joven adolescente de 16 le entregaba. Se llevó el pañuelo a la nariz hasta que este se tiño de sangre._

 _ **\- no hay de que… -**_ _dijo mirando a la niña que se alejaba corriendo por los pasillos. Su larga cabellera rubia volaba libremente._ _ **"**_

 **-no lo creo.** – acaricio de nuevo la cabeza de la niña y beso su frente asegurándose que se quedase dormida y sin pesadillas.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 _ **DECRETO EDUCACIONAL N**_ __ _ **24**_

 _ **«De ahora en adelante quedan disueltas todas las organizaciones y sociedades, y todos los equipos, grupos y clubes.**_

 _ **Se considerará organización, sociedad, equipo, grupo o club cualquier reunión asidua de tres o más estudiantes.**_

 _ **Para volver a formar cualquier organización, sociedad, equipo, grupo o club, será necesario un permiso de la Suma Inquisidora.**_

 _ **No podrá existir ninguna organización, ni sociedad, ni ningún equipo, grupo ni club de estudiantes sin el conocimiento y la aprobación de la Suma Inquisidora.**_

 _ **Todo alumno que haya formado una organización, sociedad, o un equipo, grupo o club o bien haya pertenecido a alguna entidad de este tipo que no haya sido aprobada por la Suma Inquisidora, será expulsado del colegio.»**_

 _ **DOLORES JANE UMBRIGDE**_

 **\- no puedo creer que ahora esa loca nos estará vigilando durante las clases. Eso es a lo que se refería Percy, ese idiota** \- se quejó Ron mientras veía como Filch clavaba el decreto educacional en la pared del Gran Comedor.

 **\- es una maldita bruja. ¿Crees que Dumbledore hará algo con ella? No puede interrumpir así nuestras clases y acosar a los profesores** \- se quejó Hermione. Harry miro a su lado, Madame Umbrigde lo miraba desde la escalera con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **\- creo que ella sospecha. - dijo sin apartar la mirada hasta que la solterona mujer se fue. -** creo que sabe sobre la ED.

 **\- ¿porque crees eso? No hemos dado indicios de nada y somos cuidadoso. Además los galeones son muy realistas** \- dijo Ron. Los chicos entraron en el Gran Comedor y se sentaron con los demás. Angelina Johnson no dejaba de hablarles a los dos chicos sobre el partido de Quidditch cercano. Noviembre ya estaba aquí y también había llegado con mucho frio.

 **\- creo que ella está loca. Deberíamos drogarla y raparle el cráneo** \- se quejó la rubia Slytherin con sus amigas. Las tres féminas caminaban con sus abrigos y bufandas por el patio, con sus mochilas repletas se dirigían a la biblioteca.

 **\- ya lo sé, pero según El Profeta, el Ministro mismo la puso aquí, así que no nos podremos deshacer de ella en un buen tiempo.** \- Daca se quitaba la bufanda y el gorro al igual que su las otras, saco de sus bolsillos unas tabletas de chocolate y le dio una para cada una.

 **\- creo que moriré si la vuelvo a ver. Pobre profesora McGonagall estaba muy estresada en la clase, Umbrigde puede sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera. Oh, ¡HOLA LUCA!** \- saludo con la mano Kate al chico pelinegro quien levanto su cabeza del libro que leía tranquilamente.

 **\- Shhh... -** Madame Pince callo a las tres chiquillas que se disculparon con una reverencia.

 **\- hola chicas. Horror lo que paso en la clase de McGonagall ¿verdad?** \- Luca llevaba el pelo despeinado como siempre y sus ojos azules adquirieron un brillo al ver a sus amigas.

 **\- ni lo menciones. Por cierto gracias por cubrirme con lo de los ensayos, entre en nervios -** sonrió.

 **\- Avellaneda, necesito un consejo** \- un Slytherin de 4to se acercó dando zancadas hacia los niños. Madame Pince los volvió a callar. **\- quiero hacerle un detalle a mi novia, se queja de que no soy romántico, necesito ideas.**

 **\- ¿y que me darás a cambio? Dinero ya tengo quiero algo mas -** .dijo respaldada por sus amigos Slytherin, el chico entrecerró los ojos pensando en que darle.

 **\- ¿qué te parece un secreto de Umbrigde?** \- dijo el chico.

 **\- trato. Pues puedes hacerle una carta. Si quieres yo te dicto lo que debes escribir pero ese tiene un costo. Un favor que cobrare en otro momento** \- dijo sonriendo de **lado - luego métela entre su libro de historia así cuando ella lo habrá en clases tendrá un motivo porque sonreír -** dijo.

 **\- excelente, si la puedes escribir te deberé un favor de cualquier tipo.**

 **\- vale, te la doy más tarde, ahora mi paga** \- el chico se acercó a ella y susurro algo a su oído - **muy bien, ya te puedes ir -** el chico se alejó como si le diesen una orden.

 **\- es increíble en cómo te has vuelto la cupido de todos y te vuelves millonaria cada minuto. ¿De dónde sacas esos consejos?** \- pregunto Daca quien jugaba con su cabello.

 **\- las revistas muggles tienen sus ventajas.**

 **\- oye, Caroline** \- Kate le paso la voz a la rubia que hablaba con Daca y Luca sobre la temporada de Quidditch **cercana - creo que algo se cayó de su maleta.**

Los pequeños curiosos miraron en el piso la maleta abierta de la niña que increíblemente estaba al lado de Daca y Luca. **\- ay joder** \- la niña se arrodillo pero Luca ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas, entre ellas una carta sellada. Kate la abrió y Daca la saco y Luca se preguntaba que decía. **\- ya traigan aquí. Quiero leer es para mí.**

 **\- shhhh déjame leer** \- dijo Kate picara. - **oh, es una carta de amor... uhhhhh Carolina tiene un admirador -** gritaron las dos hermanas. Una sonrojada Carolina trataba de callarlas hasta que Madame Pince lo logro.

\- **¿qué dice? -** pregunto Luca apartándose el mechón rojo de la cara.

 _ **\- querida princesa. No sabes cuánto pensé y pensé para escribirte esto, no soy bueno escribiendo, no como tú, que escribes junto al lago, que escribes acurrucada en la chimenea y que escribes acariciando a tu gato. A pesar de conocerte poco y ser solo una sombra que te acompaña a todas partes admirando en silencio tu elegancia. Siempre tuyo. Tu Admirador.**_

 **\- uhhh Carolina tiene novio, tiene novio.**

 **\- ¿y qué piensas hacer con la carta?** \- pregunto Luca algo taciturno. Carolina cogió la carta y una pluma con tinta roja y empezó a corregir errores gramaticales.

 **\- creo que debe ser más expresivo. La dejare ahí y le pondré algunos tips. ¿Es enserio? ¿Piensa conquistarme con eso? Además soy una niña es enfermizo si lo hiciese alguien mayor. Venga, tengo hambre, vamos al comedor** \- dijo tomando sus cosas y tomando del brazo a su amiga castaña.

Luca se veía preocupado después de ver la carta.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **\- ¡SLYTHERIN! ¡SLYTHERIN!** \- las serpientes gritaban conforme entraban al Gran comedor. El primer partido de la temporada iniciaba y todos estaban eufóricos. Luca y Caroline tenían las manos adoloridas por estar pintando las caras a los chicos de su casa. A este paso la pintura verde se acabaría.

 **\- ¿qué quieres que te haga?** \- pregunto Luca sacando otro pincel mientras ella guardaba el dinero que la chica de tercero les entrego por el maquillaje.

 **\- Eto... unos espirales verdes en los ojos y corazones plateados en las mejillas -** el chico sonreía mientras pintaba a la niña. - ahora tú.

 **\- Eh, Potty. ¿Estás preparado para perder**? - Pansy que vestía totalmente de verde le gritaba a los Gryffindors. Era demasiado temprano para iniciar una pelea entre casas.

\- **¿te gusta nuestras insignias? Es para mostrar nuestro agradecimiento a su nuevo guardián -** seguían las burlas y unos chicos de cuarto iban pasando las insignias de coronas al resto de las serpientes.

 **\- pónganselas, orden de Draco.** \- leyeron las palabras inscritas " _Weasley es nuestro rey"._

 **\- ¿qué tontería piensa hacer ahora?** \- los alumnos de todas las casas salieron tumbo al campo de Quidditch, Caroline no sabía mucho del juego, solo sabía que los palos eran como los arcos de futbol, el juego acababa cuando Draco o Harry atrapase la snitch y que su equipo era el verde.

Madame Hooch toco el silbato y los 14 jugadores se elevaron en sus escobas. - **Buenos días, compañeros. Se inicia la temporada y arrancamos con el primer partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor que parece muy prometedor, también la entrada de su nuevo guardián, Ron Weasley, hermano de nuestros queridos golpeadores…**

Montaron sus escobas…

Madame Hooch toco su silbato y el juego inicio.

 **-y es Jhonson… Jhonson con la quaffle, que jugadora es esta chica, llevo diciéndolo años y ella aun no sale conmigo.**

 **-¡JORDAN!** – se escuchó la voz de la profesora McGongall a través del micrófono. El chico siguió narrando, en realidad era divertido la cantidad de veces en que la profesora lo interrumpía gritando su apellido. **– Esquiva a Warrington, evita una bludger… estuvo cerca Alicia… y la multitud le está gustando esto, solo escuchen ¿Qué es lo que están cantando?** – la casa de las serpientes cantaban a todo pulmón.

 _Weasley no puede bloquear un solo aro_

 _No puede para nada_

 _Por eso en Slytherin todos cantamos_

 _Weasley es nuestro Rey._

Esa canción de nuevo, llevaban días y días practicándola y lo peor era que yo ayude con la letra… al principio fue divertido pero no pensé que lo harían en serio.

 **-así que es la primera prueba para el nuevo guardián de Gryffindor, Weasley, hermano de los golpeadores Fred y George y un nuevo y prometedor talento en el equipo… ¡vamos Ron!** – un grito ensordecedor salió de mi garganta al igual que de mi casa. Ron se había lanzado como loco con los brazos extendidos y la quaffle había pasado por ellos derecho al aro central **– ¡Slytherin anota!** – agitamos nuestras banderas, gritamos, silbamos, aplaudimos y algunos se les escaparon insultos debido a la emoción.

 _¡Punto, mierda, punto!_ Fue lo que más se escuchó los siguientes tres goles, las serpientes estaban eufóricas y cada tanto Malfoy presumía en su escoba delante de nosotros. Sin duda, era tentador lanzarle un hechizo y derribarlo.

 _A Weasley vamos a coronar._

 _A Weasley vamos a coronar._

 _Y por el aro se le cuelan todas._

 _A Weasley vamos a coronar._

 **-¡NO!** – de la tribuna de Gryffindor (y las demás) se escucharon gritos ensordecedores y de alegría, el rugido de un león atrajo mi atención y localice a Luna con una extraño sombrero de león, al lado de Neville.

 **\- y Gryffindor anota. 40-10 a favor de Slytherin. ¡Vamos!** \- el tal Jordan se emocionó cuando su equipo anoto. Paso un buen rato observan cómo iban y venían las escobas, la emoción subió cuando Harry y Draco vieron la snitch dorada y fueron tras ella.

 **-vamos… Tu puedes –** pensé, pero fue en vano ya que Harry atrapo la snitch, el partido se acabó… perdimos. La tribuna rival festejaba y nosotros… pues al cabo que ni queríamos ganar. **\- ¿Qué sucede abajo?** – sabía que algo terminaría mal cuando vi como Harry se abalanzo contra Draco… ¿Por qué siempre sale algo mal cuando yo estoy cerca?...

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **¿REVIEWS?**

 **ESPERO QUE LES !**


	12. Chapter 12

**HI! MOSHI MOSHI :3**

 **YA ESTOY OFICIALMENTE DE VACACIONES ASI QUE AVANZO EL CAP, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS REVIEWS. BESOS!**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 **CAPITULO 12: "CONFUNSION, ROMANCE Y OBLIVIATES".**

 **\- creo que le caes bien** \- esas simples palabras resuenan en mi mente. Fue lo último que me dijo Carolina después de nuestra cena semanal. Noviembre avanzo rápido y poco a poco, las cosas con el profesor Snape iban mejorando. De un momento a otro dejo el típico _"Granger_ " por _"Hermione"._ Dejo el " _Usted_ " por " _Tú_ ". Dejo el _"podría estar mejor_ " por el " _buen trabajo_ ". Y dejo el _"retírese que ya es tarde_ " por el " _que tengas buena noche"._

Snape ya no era TAN huraño conmigo. En múltiples ocasiones nos hemos encontrado tomando té y platicando sobre libros durante nuestros descansos en las asesorías. En otras ocasiones, me acompañaba en silencio en la biblioteca. Siempre me preguntaba cosas comunes. ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Que si entendí la clase? Cosas así... lo mejor era que me había acostumbrado a eso que ya no se me hacía extraño que el fuese ¿amigable?

Si. Nuestra relación era mejor y también lo era con Carolina a nuestro lado. Siempre me divertía cuando dejaba en ridículo a Snape. Esa niña era única. Era linda, inteligente, graciosa, embustera, sarcástica, talentosa, hábil... era todo lo que yo quería en una hija.

 _¡¿QUE TE PASA, HERMS?! ¡¿Madre?! ¡¿Ahora?! NO... SIMPLEMENTE NO. Ni siquiera acabo mi educación, no podría..._

Ella era una pequeña que necesitaba de un hogar. Y creo que al igual que todos, lo encontró en Hogwarts, pero también lo encontró en Snape. Ambos tienen una extraña conexión que... que simplemente no pueden negar. En incontables ocasiones, los encontré susurrando entre los dos y luego se callaban cuando llegaba.

¿Qué me estaría ocultando?

 **\- Mione... Mione... ¡Hermione!** \- los dulces chillidos de Ginny me sacaron de mis pensamientos - **Hermione, uno puede estar muriéndose y tú ni caso** \- dijo tirándose en mi cama para que le hiciese caso.

 **\- Perdón, Gin. ¿Qué pasa?** \- mire a mi pelirroja amiga que me miraba extraña.

\- **te pregunte algo y no respondiste... ¿Qué tienes? Te veo distraída.** \- Ginny era de esas personas a las que nada se les escapa - **¿sucedió algo con Ron?**

 **\- eh no. Esto... es solo que... siento algo en... aquí -** señalo mi estomago

 **\- tal vez tienes hambre.-** dijo entre risas. Le lance una almohada también riendo.

 **\- no es eso. Es que siento como un sentimiento nuevo, aunque ya lo he sentido pero esta vez es diferente. Es como una mezcla de euforia y deseo y... y miedo con... con ansiedad y amistad y admiración y romper las reglas y... y** \- no sabía que palabra buscaba.

 **\- ¿Amor?** \- completo Ginny.

 **\- si... creo que sí. No lo sé, quiero decir, solo tú sabes que en serio me gustaba Viktor y que... bueno tu hermano, Ron, es... eh, complicado pero... ya no siento lo mismo que sentía antes por él, creo que siento más cosas pero hacia otra persona.**

 **\- ¿te gusta alguien más? -** pregunto seria.

 **\- creo… creo que sí. Bueno no es amor. No lo es, no dejare que lo sea. Es solo que… que siento como una… una atracción hacia alguien, bueno al principio era admiración pero ahora… ya no sé qué es.**

 **\- ¿lo conozco?**

 **\- eh sí, creo que muy bien** – dije mirando al techo. No podría decirle nunca que estaba empezando a sentir algo por mi profesor de pociones.

 **\- ¿es de Gryffindor? ¿O de otra casa?**

 **\- es de otra casa** – dije levantadme y dejándola sola. Tenía que cambiarme ya para mis clases. ¿Debería ponerme algo lindo para él?

\- **mientras no sea de Slytherin no hay problema…** -las cosas se me cayeron de las manos al oír eso **– dime que no es de Slytherin por favor…**

 **-… … no, no lo es –** dije secamente mientras me iba a cambiar.

 **\- sería muy complicado si fraternizaras con ellos, aunque no voy a negar que los encuentro atractivos pero, solo te harán daño, Herms. Siempre han sido así, siempre han lastimado a todos y odiaría que algo te pasara…**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **\- Granger, ¿tienes listas sus cosas?** \- Severus término de alistar un pequeño maletín en donde llevaba algunos ingredientes para nuestras pociones. Debido a un "pequeño" accidente en el laboratorio, ya no teníamos lugar en donde trabajar, así que pues... " _Tendremos que usar el laboratorio de mi casa_ " fueron exactamente las palabras que dijo la otra noche mientras observaba su laboratorio destruido. Casi intentó matarme pero se contuvo, claro que volví a ser "Granger" y ya no "Hermione".

 **-así es, señor.**

 **\- ¿piensa ir así?** \- no le veía nada de malo a mi atuendo. Llevaba una falda negra y una polera blanca con rombos azules. Medias largas y mis botas. El cabello lo llevaba en una trenza - **no nos aparecemos en la casa, sino más lejos. Tendrá que caminar. Esta nevando, le sugiero que lleve su abrigo, bufanda y guantes. Pescara un catarro si va así y clase perdida no se recupera. ¿Entendió?**

 **\- Eh, si señor** -me voltee para ponerme lo mencionado. Sentí que me miraba, pero si volteaba se daría cuenta de que sé lo que pasa. En realidad es ofensivo que me haya visto las piernas y me siento acosada. Ya no estoy tan segura de ir sola a su casa a hacer pociones. Tal vez debí ponerme un pantalón o algo que me cubriera.

 _ ***Tock Tock Tock***_

 **\- ¿quién será?** \- Snape se iba acercar a abrir la puerta pero al parecer la persona que estaba detrás a) le ganó al abrir y b) olvido que las puertas se abren hacia dentro, así causando que mi profesor sea golpeado en la nariz por la puerta.

 **\- ups... Perdón** \- Carolina entró en la habitación. Vestía un abrigo marrón y unos guantes con orejeras blancas y peludas dándole un aspecto de gatito. Sus rizos dorados caían con elegancia sobre sus hombros y eran sujetados con una diadema negra. **\- creí que se habían ido sin mí y Midnight.**

En sus brazos llevaba una pequeña gatita negra con blancas patas como la dueña. Su cinta roja resaltaba al igual que sus ojos.

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! No te voy a llevar** \- la niña se acercó a él y susurro algo en su oído que a Snape no pareció gustarle - **está bien -** pronunció molesto. En realidad, me sentía mejor llevando a alguien, no quería estar sola SOLA con él en una casa desconocida y sin ayuda. Y menos después de que me miró las piernas. Bueno, tal vez sólo fue mi imaginación. ¡Es mi profesor! Es incapaz de hacer eso. Sí, mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada.

 **\- genial, eh, bueno. ¿Nos vamos?** \- los tres salimos del castillo para poder desaparecernos, en el camino le agradecí a Carolina, aunque ella no sabía el porqué. Sentí la fuerte sacudida en mi estómago y toque tierra. Frente a mí se podía ver a lo lejos una gran mansión protegida por una reja que rodeaba la entrada de la casa. Se veía que era enorme a pesar de estar a una distancia lejana **. - sin duda. No soportó este tipo de viajes** \- Carolina paso por mi lado con la cara algo verdosa como si acabase de vomitar. – **apúrense. Vamos Batman** – la chica le cogió de la mano y lo jalo para que la siguiera.

 **\- si yo fuera usted, no me detendría a preguntarle lo que paso** \- susurro Snape mientras avanzaba por la nieve siguiendo a la niña que pegaba a su pecho a la mínima. El trayecto no fue muy largo y llegamos a las rejas que daban el inició de un camino que conducía a la entrada de la mansión. Todo estaba cubierto por la nieve y en realidad era muy hermoso. Al frente de las puertas de la casa, había una fuente congelada rodeada de flores blancas que de alguna forma no se había marchitado.

El sendero era empedrado y estaba flanqueado por lo que eran postes con faroles apagados. Había algunas flores que aún trataban de luchar contra el invierno. - **¿te gustan las flores? Yo las plante, cuidaba de ella en mis ratos libres. No había muchas antes. Lástima que ya se están marchitando, aunque el jardinero hizo un buen trabajo cuidándolas cuando no estaba. Si quieres más tarde podemos ir al invernadero, ahí es donde están todas mis plantas y luego te enseñaré la parcela en donde se cultiva los vegetales que se usan para las comidas.**

 **\- Esto... Tal vez luego -** le dije mientras apretaba con más fuerza mi bolso en donde llevaba todo lo necesario. La puerta de la mansión fue abierta por una elfina con listones rojos en las puntas de sus orejas.

- **Amo Snape, Ama Caroline. Bienvenidos de nuevo... Bienvenida a la noble mansión Prince, ¿Srta... Eh...?**

 **\- Peia, ella es la Srta. Hermione Granger. Mi aprendiz durante este año en Hogwarts.** – la elfina realizo una reverencia. Snape la observaba con determinación como si esperase que fallase.

 **\- un placer, Peia -** le extendí la mano pero ella sólo tembló. Aunque se dejó abrazar por la niña quien chillo su nombre.

 **\- Ama Caroline, ¿quiere que le preparemos algo a usted y a su gata? -** la escuche decir mientras se perdían entre los pasillos de la mansión.

 **\- HIPO** \- Snape llamó a otro elfo que parecía un poco joven - **enciende las chimeneas, este lugar parece un congelador. Si sucede algo estaremos en mi laboratorio. Y ten vigilada a esa niña y su bestia peluda** \- pidió mientras dejaba su abrigo sobre una butaca y por sugerencia del elfo, yo hice lo mismo.

 **\- sí, amo** \- hizo una reverencia y desapareció a cumplir las órdenes de su amo. Snape me llamo y me hizo caminar por el primer piso. Pasamos por un largo pasillo en donde la gran cantidad de retratos continuaban. En cada mesa al lado de la pared había un florero con rosas blancas y las cortinas eran de un hermoso azul marino que enmarcaban las ventanas cubiertas por nieve.

 **\- esta es la mansión Prince. Perteneció a mi familia desde hace más de 20 generaciones. Fue diseñada para albergar a 100 personas incluyendo a los empleados. Actualmente solo quedamos seis incluyendo a los elfos. Tenemos bibliotecas, salón de baile, comedor, sala de estar, biblioteca, invernadero y establo. Cada habitación está construida de tal forma de aumentar el espacio en ella y la última remodelación completa de esta casa fue en el año de 1863, actualmente se está tratando de ambientar ciertas áreas de la mansión para que acuerden más a este siglo claro sin perder su esencia de la época victoriana a la cual a mis antepasados, como todo aristócratas, les encantaban.** – hablaba dando zancadas. Admiraba cada cuadro de los Prince. Todos eran personas palias, vestidas de seda, con aires aristócratas; algunas mujeres llevaban sombreros extravagantes con velos sobre sus caras, todos negros y con encajes. En realidad, eran algo atemorizantes.

Snape abrió una puerta de madera en donde las lámparas de aceite se iluminaban a medida que bajábamos por las escaleras, pasamos a una ala circular en donde había cinco salidas, tomo una de la derecha y seguimos avanzando hasta llegar a otra escalera y luego a un amplio laboratorio, equipado con todo lo que podría imaginar, calderos, estantes, herramienta, mini biblioteca, butacas y chimenea.

 **-bien, empecemos con la poción de hoy. Ya que la poción que realizábamos ayer termino en un completo fracaso por parte de usted –** dijo escogiendo un caldero y colocándolo en la mesa **– tendremos que iniciar de nuevo. Y le advierto que si vuelve a destruir mi laboratorio se ira a pelar papas con los elfos después de haber limpiado todo el piso de esta mansión.**

 **\- sí, señor** – en realidad me sentía mal por lo que me decía, como si todo lo que había logrado en estos meses se hubiese ido a la mierda. Me remangue la polera y empecé a separar los ingredientes necesarios para esta poción. Esta vez no fallaría, lo prometo.

 **-señor… necesito usar el cuarto del ba** ño – pedí. La poción tenía que cocerse una hora así que era una buena oportunidad de ir al lavabo y mojarme la cara. Necesitaba salir de aquí y tomar aire porque quedarme con más tiempo con Snape se me hacía raro. Su cercanía me hacía daño. Su olor, su presencia, su mirada, sentía que era un pequeño conejo a punto de ser cazado por un zorro. Mi corazón latía con velocidad cada vez que me miraba.

 **\- está bien. Suba las escaleras, la segunda entrada a su derecha, vuelva a subir y camine hasta la tercera puerta a su izquierda, es imposible que se pierda.** – Snape se sentó y llamo a un elfo domestico que traía una bandeja con una bebida. Gire rápido y subí por la primera escalera. Luego llegue a la sala circular pero por correr me caí, claro sin lastimarme, pero ya me había desubicado por completo y no sabía porque entrada había venido y ya no sabía por cual salir.

 **-ok, ok, tranquila. Es imposible que te pierdas, Herms. Es imposible que te pierdas** – en situaciones como estas solo había una posibilidad. El azar siempre funciona. Algo me decía que tenía que ir por la cuarta salida. Todas tenían escaleras así que pues… solo subí, aunque no recordaba que fuera tan larga. Tal vez es porque estoy subiendo y ya no bajando.

Abrí la puerta de madera pero no estaba en el pasillo del primer piso. Estaba en otro lugar. Salí de ahí y mire por una ventana cercana. Calculando la altura debía encontrarme en el tercer piso de la mansión. ¡¿Cómo llegue ahí?!

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué debo hacer? Miró a la izquierda y la derecha. Tal vez haya un baño por aquí cerca. No importa que este no sea el piso, después puedo volver a bajar por aquí. Abro una puerta a mi izquierda pero sólo encuentro abrigos viejos. Abro otra puerta, la mayoría son negras, y encuentro algo que debe ser parecido a un museo de caza. Hay una chimenea con una butaca al frente, y en las paredes colgaban pieles y cabezas de animales. Qué horror. No puedo seguí viendo esto, es una crueldad. No puedo creer que Snape tenga una habitación como esta, sólo esperó que a él no le guste la caza...

 **-¡Hey! ¿Que hacéis aquí, jovencita?** \- uno de los cuadros que estaban en los pasillos me grito cuando avanzaba a otro lado. Di un Respingo cuando escuche su voz y susurré una disculpa mientras salía corriendo de ahí.

Seguí avanzando por los oscuros pasillos. Trataba de abrir más puertas pero la mayoría estaban cerradas. - **oh, Merlín. Este lugar es un laberinto. Y ya ni siquiera sé porque puerta llegue aquí** \- exclame dejándome caer sobre una alfombra negra. Mire mi reloj, había estado diez minutos caminando por los pasillos, pero había abandonado a Snape por más de quince minutos. ¿Creería que aún estoy en el baño?

 **\- eh disculpe -** un elfo ya algo viejo se apareció por ahí. Pero me ignoró completamente. Seguro era por la edad y no me escuchó. - **¿porque siempre me pasa esto a mí?**

Ya aburrida decidí ir en cualquier dirección y correr por los pasillos. Iba por ahí cuando escuche como si alguien saltara y corro hacia el origen del ruido. Mala idea. El impacto fue con tal fuerza que ambas caímos en el suelo de madera agarrándonos la cabeza con fuerza ya que ahí había sido el golpe.

 **-¿Porque siempre tenéis que encontrarme de esta forma?** \- Carolina se levantó tambaleando. Llevaba uno de sus tantos vestidos de niña. Era de color negro con listones de igual color con mangas blancas al igual que las medias. Llevaba los mechones de colores amarrados en una trencita que se unía a otras más.

 **\- oh, Caroline, que bien que te encuentro. Me perdí. Se supone que debía ir al cuarto del baño del primer piso pero...**

 **\- ¿qué haces en el tercer piso? Ah, Granger, al parecer tienen que regalarte un mapa. Ven, por aquí hay un baño cerca.** \- Carolina me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta una puerta blanca con diamantes azules y espirales morales pintados en ella. - puedes usar el baño de mi habitación.

Abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar. Era una habitación grande. Las paredes blancas con puntos rosados, morados, y verdes con cuadrados violetas y dentro de ellos cuadrados verdes. La cama tenía doseles con cortinas de seda, almohadas, peluches y los colores eran azul, celeste y lila. Había un tocador con varios perfumes y joyeros. Una biblioteca con libros infantiles, fantasía, guiones de teatro y libros de novelas clásicas y de adolescentes muggles.

 **\- el baño está ahí -** abrí la puerta e hice uso del pequeño baño al cual tampoco le faltaban lujos ya que hasta bañera antigua tenía. Me lave la cara y moje un poco mi cabello. Moje un poco mi cuello y me desabotone el primer botón de la blusa, correr por todas largas me había dado calor.

 **\- me gusta tus trenzas** \- dije mientras ella se acomodaba un mechón de su dorado cabello frente a su tocador.

 **\- gracias, Peia me las hizo. Oye, quería preguntarte si deseas quedarte con uno de estos perfumes -** tome uno en mis manos y aspire el dulce aroma de aquellos perfumes franceses - en **realidad no son míos, son de Snape. Pero no creo que a él le guste usar Channel. Además creó que tu si les darás un buen uso. Toma los que quieras -** dijo riendo.

 **\- gracias.**

 **\- ¿quieres ir a ver mi estudio? Te va a encantar** \- antes de que pudiera responder, Caroline me había sacado de su habitación y me arrastraba por los pasillos de la mansión. Trate de decirle que tenía que volver pero no me hacía caso, esta niña es muy, pero muy terca. - **la mayoría de estas habitaciones están cerradas para ahorrar en calefacción... Ya ni siquiera Snape se sienta en la antigua sala familiar - llegamos al primer piso y me siguió jalando hasta por allá - hay muchas salas que te gustarían, como la biblioteca. Es enorme. O el invernadero.** \- pasamos por el recibidor. La primera sala que vi de esta mansión. En ellos había varios cuadros pero hubo uno que me atrajo la atención.

Era simple, una mujer joven de unos 18 años tal vez, piel cetrina, cejas negras y pobladas, el cabello negro y lacio en un recogido muy elaborado. Su mirada era sería como la de Snape. Tenía hermosos ojos oscuros que reflejaban inteligencia **. - Eileen Prince** \- decían las letras debajo del retrato con marco de plata.

 **\- ella es la madre de Sevi. Murió cuando él estaba en quinto. Una sorprende mujer debo decir.**

 **\- se parece mucho a él.**

 **\- Severus es su viva imagen. Pero... Al mismo tiempo tan diferente. Ella era una mujer que a pesar de... De todo. Siempre tuve la facilidad de amar. Snape es... Es muy contrario a ello. Ven** \- me tomó de la mano y mantuvo silencio, sabía que no debía preguntar más sobre ello o me metería en problemas.

 **\- ¿a qué te refieres con tu estudio**? - dije mientras llegamos a una puerta negra como las demás. Ella sacó una llave de su vestido y abrió la puerta. Era una habitación grande. Con ventanas estilo francés. Había pinturas, libros abiertos, butacas, estantes con rollos de telas de diferentes tipos y colores. Una máquina de coser blanca sobre una mesa, al lado de un librero un escritorio. Frente a la ventana izquierda caían fotos instantáneas sujetadas por cintas de color rojo y broches de metal.

 **\- esto es magnífico -** solté. Era el sueño de cualquier artista. Había de todo. Snape debió haber gastado una fortuna en todo esto porque hasta había maniquíes con ropa.

 **\- sí, Sevi me dijo que eligiera una habitación para mi uso así que elegí esta. Encontré casi todo por la mansión y la fui arreglando para mí.** \- ella tapó con una sábana blanca unos lienzos apoyados en la pared - **casi todas esas ropas son de los armarios. Y como nadie la usa los estoy adecuando para llevarlo de utilería al teatro. Claro que los más lindos me los quedó yo.** _\- se notaba que a Snape le gustaba con placer y era muy generoso al momento de hacerlo._

 **\- entiendo. EH... Carolina. Tengo que ir con Snape. Él me debe estar esperando. Ya me ausente por mucho tiempo, ¿te importaría mostrarme el camino al laboratorio**? - la gatita de la niña se frotaba en mis piernas pidiendo atención.

 **\- vale, esperase afuera, tengo algo que hacer. Si quieres me puedes esperar en el recibidor.** \- asentí con la cabeza y salí de la habitación y me dirigí al recibidor. Pero algo me detuvo en el trayecto.

 **-¡AHHH!** – el girito me hizo saltar del susto. Voltee rápidamente sacando mi varita del bolsillo de mi polera, estaba armada y dispuesta a atacar. Di unos pasos hacia un pasillo y volví a saltar del susto cuando escuche otra vez el grito de una chica - **¡AHH! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDA!** – pedía a gritos y se escuchaba su llanto mientras sus puños golpeaba desesperadamente la puerta que pasamos hace un rato. Era negra y no tenía picaporte para abrirla. Solo una cerradura con forma extraña. La puerta volvió a sonar con los golpes secos de un cuerpo tratando de escapar - ¡ **AYUDAME! ¡AYUDAME!** – la voz lloraba.

 **\- tranquila. Te voy a sacar de ahí** – solté un grito al ver que por la cerradura, un ojo de color azul se asomaba. Me miraba con desesperación y pedí ayuda de nuevo **– derribare la puerta. Apártate** – la puerta no recibió ni un solo rasguño del bombarda, pero si le había dado una nueva tarea a los elfos para limpiar ese desorden. Debería pedir ayuda pero la chica seguía gritando como si la torturaran **– AHHHH-** un chillido agudo vino de la habitación y no sé cómo, peor logre forzar la cerradura y abrir la puerta de una aptada.

 **-RAPIDO SAL DE AQUÍ** – grite apuntando con mi varita a lo que sea que estuviera en la habitación pero… no había nadie. Era una habitación oscura y solo había una mesita circular en el centro con una vela encima.

" **PUM"**

La puerta se cerró con un sonido seco. Me dirigí hacia ella **– DEJENME SALIR** – golpe y trate de abrirla con magia pero nada. La habitación daba vueltas y cerré los ojos para no marearme, me sentí caer. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿Caroline me estaría buscando? ¿Snape me estaría buscando? Tengo miedo. Mi cuerpo toco suelo otra vez, abrí los ojos y me encontraba en un campo verde. Había un dulce aroma de flores que inundaban mis fosas nasales. El cielo era celeste y no había ni una sola nube. Los pájaros cantaban y el viento me daba en la cara desordenando mis rizos.

¿Dónde estoy?

 **-HERMIONE –** reconocí esa voz de inmediato y me levante. Mi madre estaba sentada junto a mi padre sobre una manta de picnic. Papá ponía los platos y mi madre sacaba los sándwiches… como solíamos hacer antes cuando era niña. Corrí hacia ellos y me senté. Mi madre me abrazo y me dio uno de los sándwiches. Mi padre me dijo que estaba muy hermosa y me sirvió jugo. Esto es extraño. Pero por alguna razón me sentía muy feliz, de verdad extrañaba a mis padres.

 **-¡HEY! ¡HERMS! –** Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville me llamaban del otro lado del campo. Mi madre me dio permiso para ir. Había traído una pelota y nos pusimos a jugar. Esto era fantástico. McGonagall y todo el profesorado apareció – **queremos otorgarte el título de premio anual y mejor alumna en desempeño académico de Hogwarts** – todo lo que yo quería… se cumplía.

\- **Hermione** – Ron se acercó. Sí que era alto. Me tomo por la mejilla y enredo su dedo índice en uno de mis rizos **– me gustas** – se acercó. Estaba a punto de rozar sus labios con los míos cuando sentí un escalofrió recorriendo todo mi ser. Grite. Pero no salió ni un solo ruido. Después, todo lo que vi, fue como si retrocediese en el tiempo y de nuevo me encontré en el campo, solo que este parecía sacado de mis pesadillas **. - vete, Granger** – Ron me aparto y se fue a otro lado… con otra chica.

Harry, Ginny, Neville empezaron a burlarse de mi como el resto de mis amigos.

Mis padres ni siquiera me miraron.

 **-Hermione Jane Granger. Usted queda expulsada de Hogwarts y del mundo mágico** – McGonagall rompió mi varita a la mitad. Mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir y me hice bolita mientras todos se reían de mí con gran fuerza. Me tape los oídos y cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran.

La habitación dio vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y vueltas…

-¿ **Acaso estás loca? ¿Qué haces aquí?** – El rostro de Carolina apareció ante mí, me tomaba de los hombros - ¿ **estás bien? ¿Paso algo?** – Estábamos de nuevo en la habitación oscura con la mesa en el centro – **tenemos que salir de aquí rápido antes de que…**

 **\- ¿antes de que? –** Carolina me puso detrás de ella y saco su varita. Yo estaba muy shock para correr a la puerta que estaba detrás de mí. Yo no veía a nadie en la habitación pero Carolina miraba con horror a un punto fijo en la habitación y le apuntaba con la mano temblorosa.

 **\- ALEJATE** – la chica soltó un hechizo y me jalo para cerrar la habitación. Ambas caímos en el piso de madera de la mansión. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento. No debo ir a lugares a los que no me mandan, lo sabes bien, Hermione, ¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo? Me sermoneo a mí misma.

 **\- ¿Qué fue eso? – susurre. Carolina aún tenía la varita apuntando a aquella puerta, pero dudo que supiera hacer algún hechizo.**

 **\- eso… eso fue una pesadilla. Una maldita pesadilla** – una niña hablando tan seria, era algo que no podía estar bien.

 **\- no lo entiendo. ¿Qué había en esa habitación? ¡HABIA UNA CHICA GRITANDO! ¡¿QUE LE PASO?!**

 **\- esa chica eras tú… tú tratando de salir de ahí, por eso te atrajo** \- respiro y se tapó la cara con las manos **\- pues… ¿algunas vez has visto un Boggart?** – asentí. Aún estaba muy en shock y apenas podía hablar sin balbucear. **– pues… es como algo así. En realidad, la habitación está diseñada para crearte un mundo de felicidad. Algo que siempre quieres, que darías tu vida por alcanzar. Cuando… cuando estás en tu máxima felicidad, aparecen Boggarts y… destruyen todo. ¿Qué viste?** – pregunto poniéndose de pie.

 **-… ¡¿Qué acaso no lo viste?!** – exclame alterada.

 **\- claro que no. Cuando no te vi en el pasillo escuche unos gritos y supe que estabas ahí, cuando entre solo te vi parada frente a la mesita llorando mirando a la nada. Fue algo horrible de ver. Felizmente te pude sacar de ese trance porque si no… no me lo quiero imaginar.**

 **-… … ¿y tú? ¿Qué viste?** – no me resiste preguntar. La había visto tan asustada por eso que tenía curiosidad ¿Qué podía asustar a una niña?

 **\- … un hombre… con lentes y de blanco -** susurro. **– fue una suerte que yo te encontrara. Severus te habría matado. Se molesta cuando entran a lugares que no deben** – me puse de pie. Tenía que volver con Snape antes de que me metiera en más problemas.

\- ¿Por qué él tendría una habitación como esa?

\- la usa para entrenar. Es un oclumante. Debe preparar sus mente para lo peor – susurro para ella misma. Su mirada era distante. ¿A qué se refería con todo esa? ¿En que estaba metido mi profesor?

 **-¿Qué estás diciendo?** – pregunte. - **¿de qué tiene que preparase? ¿Para qué?** \- Ella se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se fue acercando lentamente hacia mí. No sé por qué, pero retrocedía a medida que se acercaba y tenía una mano puesta en mi varita.

 **\- ya sabes suficiente –** se abalanzo hacia mí, retrocedí y trate de apartarla lo más posible obligándola a quedarse en el suelo. Ella se anclo con sus piernas hacia mí y me toco la cabeza con las manos. Desde ahí… to-todo… se…

 **\- lo siento. Sabes mucho** – Carolina susurro mirando a la joven castaña que yacía en el piso desmayada. La Slytherin solo la miraba ahí tirada mientras se ponía de pie y se acomodaba el vestido. La niñita se acercó a ella y le acaricio el cabello castaño **\- perdón, pero no recordaras nada de lo que viste ni de lo que hablamos hasta después de que te deje en el pasillo.**

 **\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!** – Severus iba caminando a toda velocidad hasta llegar donde las chicas. Se arrodillo junto a la castaña y verifico que todo estuviese bien - **¡¿está bien?! ¡¿Por qué?! Si algo le pasa te juro que…**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué me harás?!** – Dijo poniéndose de pie **– tranquilo, solo esta desmayada. No recordara nada.**

 **\- ¿a qué te refieres? –** trato de ponerla de pie y la tuve que cargar para levantarla del suelo.

 **\- deberías cerrar bien tu puerta esa. Ella logro entrar. La saque antes de que su pobre mente colapsara, en realidad fue peligroso. Creo que sabe de más. Es lo mejor. Olvidara toda esa tontería.-** dijo estirándose y mirando como Severus acaricia el pelo de la chica tratando de despertarla.

 **\- ¿Qué le hiciste? Si pierde la memoria es tu culpa. Podría morir si lo hicisteis mal.**

 **\- solo la Oblivie, estas exagerando mucho ¿Qué mal podría pasar? –** Dijo – **en todo caso, si olvidara todo, tómalo como un premio, podrás decirle que eres su novio y asunto olvidado.**

 **\- ¡me importa su salud! No deberías hacerle eso.**

 **-shhh… está despertando. Actúa natural y quita tus manos del sur** – dijo señalando la zona específica. Hermione poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos claros que tenía y se encontró apoyada sobre el pecho de su profesor de pociones. Poco a poco fue reaccionando. - **¡¿estás bien!? Esa fue una horrible caída. –** la voz de ella sonaba preocupada y su cara estaba angustiada.

 **\- ¿Qué me paso?**

 **\- te caíste, Granger. Creo que te dije claramente que el baño estaba en el primer piso** – Severus la aparto de su lado y fingió que no había pasado nada al igual que Carolina – **vámonos ya, terminemos esa poción antes de que el caldero explote** – se dio la media vuelta y la tomo de la mano llevándosela con ella. Hermione tenía el presentimiento de que algo faltaba, como si lo hubiese olvidado.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*.*.*.***

El comedor siempre era un lugar festivo. Lleno de vida y niños. Nunca podria estar en silencio y si eso pasaba es porque sucedía algo malo. Los desayunos siempre eran la parte favorita de los niños pequeños, porque podían ver como las lechuzas y búhos danzaban en los aires en busca de sus dueños para entregarles sus cartas.

 **-¡qué bien! Te llego una carta** – exclamo Daca. - **¿es de tu amigo el mugg…** \- su hermana le hizo el favor de taparle la boca con un pan antes de que la mesa de las serpientes se fijara en ellos.

 **\- esta vez no** – Diego Avellaneda había aprendido como enviar lechuzas una semana después de que se enteró que su "hermanita" era una bruja. El mismo Dumbledore había ido hablar con él en persona y explicarle sobre las cartas y como usar una lechuza. Ahora el hombre tenía una lechuza que alimentaba junto con K, el mono capuchino del teatro. Lo primero que envió fue una larga carta exigiéndole por qué no le había comentado nada sobre sus "poderes". Ahora escribía cada semana.

 **\- ¿entonces de quién es?** – Pregunto Kate mientras abría sus correspondencia **– mira, Edgar nos mandó pastel de chocolate y dulces. Eh, ¿con una carta de nuestros padres? –** las mellizas Redrum tenían todo lo que querían… menos la atención de sus padres, como la mayoría de los Slytherin. Edgar era su mayordomo y era como el hombre que las había criado así que siempre las consentía con regalos.

 **\- es de Hocicos.**

 **\- ¿Hocicos?** – preguntaron los tres. Caroline había mantenido conversación con Sirius Black, el ex residente de Azkaban, al parecer, era el único con el que podía hablar sin sentirse extraña. Tal vez porque… porque sabía que lo que el sentía. Conocía muy bien la soledad y era agradable las historias que contaba. Usaba la lechuza de Diego así que solo le escribía una vez a la semana. La lechuza había aprendido hacer paradas en la casa Black.

 **\- mejor vamos a jugar, es sábado y no hay clases** – dijo entregando la carta a la lechuza y viéndola irse junto a las otras.

Había nevado toda la noche y era un lindo día para jugar en la nieve. Estaba claro, el lago congelado, las lechuzas ululaban. Era un lindo y tranquilo día de nieve… casi.

 **-¡Ah! –** Umbridge salto de su asiento. El sonido casi la mata de un paro cardiaco, lástima que no lo logro. Miro a la ventana y de ella resbalaba lentamente lo que fue una bola de nieve antes de ser impactada con fuerza contra su ventana. No era la primera bola, pero la bruja ya había perdido la cuenta **– esos niños…** \- susurro a regañadientes.

 **-¡le di!** – Dacaria Redrum dejo escapar esa exclamación mientras era felicitada por sus amigos **\- ¡les gane a todos! –** los cuatro chicos estaban jugando en la nieve. Bueno al principio fue un juego, luego se tornó en una forma práctica de molestar a todo aquel que pasara por ahí bombardeándolo con nieve. Y tenías puntos si le dabas a alguien, puntos extras si le dabas a la ventana de Umbrigde.

 **\- bien hecho, hermana. Creo que ganamos** – las mellizas vestían lindos vestidos verdes oscuros con sus abrigos negros, guantes y gorros de lana blancos. Luca llevaba su bufanda negra y un abrigo marrón con guantes negros. Y Carolina un lindo vestido melón con abrigo negro y guantes blancos. Todas llevaban trenzas, habían intentado trenzar el cabello del niño pero acabo en una persecución en la nieve en donde hubo muchas caídas.

 **\- está bien. Solo por esta vez… ¿y qué hacemos ahora?** \- pregunto el joven dejándose caer en la nieve y hacer un ángel de nieve. **– podemos hacer un muñeco.**

 **\- ¿un muñeco de nieve?**

 **\- ni modo, pues. De qué quieres hacerlo ¿de flores? ¡Estamos en invierno! Nieve es lo único que encontraras.**

 **\- vale… ¿quieren patinar**? – la idea era brillante y el escenario, perfecto. El lago congelado, tenían patines y buen equilibrio. Lo único malo era **… - eh, preciosa, ¿no vienes?** – Kate llamo del medio de la pista congelada. Caroline estaba sentada en un tronco caído mientras miraba a los otros patinar. Tenían una habilidad increíble y parecía que practicaban desde hace siglos.

 **\- esto… Olvide mis patines** – dijo empujando los patines blancos dentro del tronco hueco.

 **\- pero me pareció que llevabas unos.**

 **\- eran los de Luca… anda, yo los veré desde acá, aún tengo el tobillo algo mal.**

 **\- ya paso una semana desde la caída ya debería estar bien** – la rubia rojiza se levantó con cuidado mientras no dejaba de mirar a la ojiverde.

 **\- sabes que soy algo torpe… anda alcánzalos –** Carolina miro a su amiga irse patinando con sus amigos hacia el centro del lago. Nunca lo admitiría, siempre lo negaría para no parecer más diferente e ignorante de lo que ya era. Ella no sabía muchas cosas que usualmente suelen hacer los niños, ellos al no quererse acercar a ella, la privaron de muchas cosas que la gran mayoría de niños aprenden en la infancia. Jugar a las escondidas, patinar, montar una patineta, montar bicicleta, nadar… muchas cosas que los niños deberían saber, eran cosas que ella ignoraba.

Lo quiso intentar pero… nunca había tenido una patineta, mucho menos una bici. Nunca había ido a una piscina pública y no tenía la menor idea de cómo era una playa. Los niños jugaban con ella el único juego que ella conocía a la perfección. Ignorar. Ignorar todo lo que te lastima, lo que te afecta, lo que no te conviene, lo que es un…

Ya era muy entrada la noche, la luna estaba en su punto más alto. Eso supuso por el reloj que estaba en su velador. Dejo a la gata dormir y se puso los zapatos. Saco un abrigo, guantes, bufanda para ponérselos encima del pijama. Salió de su habitación, bajo a la sala común en donde el fuego ya se había consumido totalmente en la chimenea. Con un "Lumos" ilumino su camino en la oscuridad hasta llegar al lago congelado. **– solo es patinar… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?**

Difícil era pasar a los prefectos y maestros que vigilaban los pasillos, difícil era pasar el examen de McGonagall, difícil era llenar un teatro entero un viernes por la noche. Patinar solo era mover un pie después del otro, no era difícil. Saco los patines del árbol y se los puso. Balanceándose como pudo llego al centro del lago e intento patinar.

 **-tengo tanta gracia para hacer esto como la tengo para bailar. Ah** – chillo cuando se volvió a caer sentada y trato de pararse volviéndose a caer. **– solo es patinaje ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?** – caerse era algo que muchos podían hacer, pero caerse como lo hacia ella era algo único. – **es fácil, decían. Te encantara, decían.**

 _ ***Crack***_

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Ya se encontraba de pie per se mantenía inmóvil. Sintió que el hielo crujía bajo sus pies, con pequeños pasos de bebe intento acercarse hacia la orilla pero aun así seguía muy lejos.

 _ ***Crack***_

Otra vez, el mismo ruido. El hielo se iba quebrando. Maldijo en voz alta y se quedó quieta mientras pensaba que hacer. Aguanto la respiración ya que cada vez que exhalaba salía vapor blanco y sentía que se iba a morir. Dio otros pasos más tratando de llegar a la orilla, iba avanzando pero el hielo iba cediendo – **ya estuviste en esta situación antes. El frio no es tan malo, el frio no es tan malo** – se repitió.

 **-¡CAROLINA!** – ella alzo la vista y encontró a Snape envuelto en una bufanda mirándola desde la orilla del lago como la niña se mantenía en equilibrio.

 **-¡NO!** – grito cuando él se quiso acercar. Luego no sintió hielo bajo sus pies y se hundió en el lago. Sintió que millones de agujas le atravesaban los pulmones, grito pero nada salió de su boca. Hola, no sabe nadar. Ella solo agitaba los brazos hundiéndose cada vez más, por el peso de su ropa. ¿Dónde está el agujero? ¿Dónde está el agujero? ¿Dónde está el agujero? Fue lo único que paso por su mente. No debía salir de la cama, se metió en problemas por eso. No sentía las piernas que ya estaban entumecidas por el frio.

Vio una luz y pataleo hasta llegar a ella, miro hacia arriba. Snape estaba quitando la nieve sobre el hielo para poder verla – **Ah** – golpeo el hielo con sus manos pero nada, no podía romperlo. Sentía frio y ya no podía moverse porque sentía que las agujas se iban clavando más y más en su pequeño cuerpo. Pronto se quedaría sin oxígeno y todo acabaría. ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Qué hay más allá de la muerte?

 **-¡AHH!** – sonó cuando ella recibió una bocanada de aire. Empezó a toser y expulsando así toda el agua que había tragado. Su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia y la ropa se le pegaba como una segunda piel.

 **\- ¿acaso eres una loca suicida? –** una masa color negra empapada se tiro a su lado, también respiraba con dificultad y el frio le calaba los huesos a ambos. - **¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¡¿Y en el lago?! Sabes lo horrible que es buscarte por los pasillos tratando de no despertar a nadie. Te juro que si no estuviera cansado te mataría en estos momentos. No sabes el susto que me causaste, niña, sentí que el corazón se me salía de la boca. Eres una inconsciente. ¿Qué haría si algo te pasara? ¡Me asustaste!** – Snape hablaba tan rápido que apenas se le podía entender. La miraba directo a los ojos verdes angustiados. Tenía una mueca de preocupación, en serio parecía asustado. Asustado por ella, como el temor de una madre cuando su hijo trata de montar bici por primera vez. – **nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso, señorita. NUNCA.**

Ambos se quedaron tirados sobre el hielo y la nieve. Ambos jadeando y de seguro pronto con una neumonía. Carolina estaba muy confundida aunque se lo atribuía al dolor de cabeza que sentía en ese momento. ¿Snape preocupado por ella? ¿En qué clase de mundo había caído?

 **-¿en serio estabas preocupado por mí**? – era una sensación algo extraña. Como si te… como si te quisieran de verdad.

 **\- no me hagas responderte.**

 **\- … … ¿sabes? Creo que tengo un poco de frio** – susurro dándole una tímida sonrisa a Severus quien hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. – **ahora si eres un héroe, Severus. Salvasteis a una huérfana… -** Ambos tenían los ojos muy cansados y los pies entumecidos mientras iban caminando al castillo. El envolviéndola con sus brazos mientras la cargaba. Ella con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 _ **¡PUM!**_

Draco fue empujado con fuerza contra la pared. El chico empezó a temblar e hiperventilarse, la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo. Sabía que podía morir en ese momento y el mismo había buscado eso. Un cuerpo se apegó a él con fuerza y tiro con fuerza del cuello de su camisa para bajarlo a su altura. Respirando con fuerza en su oído y apuntando con su varita en la garganta, una voz le dijo.

- **Dame una razón para hacerlo. Un solo movimiento. Y te juro que te castro y te lo hago comer ¿entendiste?** – Draco sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho. Se agito el flequillo rubio para que dejara de caerle por los ojos. Nunca debió acercársele. Estaba durmiendo, no debió despertarla.

 **-¿Por qué no? Tu ayudas a… ¡a todos**! – exclamo liberándose del agarre de la pequeña Slytherin. Esa mocosa era su piedra en el zapato, pero no podía vivir sin ella. En el poco tiempo de tres meses que se conocían, Carolina Avellaneda se había convertido en la única amiga "real" que pudo haber tenido el joven que lo tenía todo en cuanto abría la boca.

 **\- ¡porque no! Luna es una chica tierna, dulce, amable e inocente. No dejare que un idiota como tú se le acerque… ella es una de las pocas amigas que tengo y es mi deber protegerla de personas como tú. Siempre has tratado mal a sus amigos y personas como a ella. Le dices "Lunática" y otras cosas.** – Se quejó con los ojos angustiados, sus cejas se fruncían de la preocupación dándole un aspecto triste de un mimo francés – **no eres malo, pero no eres el hombre para ella.**

\- **¿Por qué no? Soy buscador de Slytherin, prefecto, mi familia es la más importante de todos los tiempos, soy un sangre pura, y todas se mueren por mí. En realidad debería sentirse alagada de que alguien como yo se fije en ella, después de todo, ella es tan… rara, pero tiene esa inocencia que… que yo… yo necesito…**

 **\- ¿pervertir?** – termino por él, estaba enojada **– exactamente por eso. Eres egocéntrico y egoísta. Ella es todo lo contrario a ti, es buena y gentil. ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Es acaso una mala apuesta? No permitiré que la lastimes, y menos ser yo la que ayudo en eso.**

 **\- no es apuesta -** ¿ _no era una apuesta?_ Se preguntó el príncipe Slytherin.

 **0o0o0o0*Flash Back*0o0o0o0**

No podía ser cierto. Nunca pensó que él, siendo el futuro heredero Malfoy, terminaría como idiota mirando de reojo a la chica lunática de Ravenclaw que trataba de vender El Quisquilloso, sin éxito alguno. Era una tontería, pero desde que una vez terminaron hablando por mero error, Draco había sentido lo que en cierta forma podría llamarse "curiosidad".

Era ya muy de noche cuando eso paso, el hacia sus rondas y encontró a una Lovegood muy sonámbula que casi se mata por las escaleras si no es porque algo en su interior lo obligo a volver sobre sus pasos y sujetarla para que no encontraran un cadáver al día siguiente. El chico dejo a la rubia en un pasillo solitario, se aseguró que no tuviera nada roto y siguió avanzando pero… pero… pero sentía que si la atrapaban… NO, NO ERA SU PROBLEMA. Él es Draco Malfoy, heredero de la fortuna Malfoy y…y… y regreso a ver si la chica seguía donde la dejo.

 **-¿Qué estás haciendo?** – la rubia lo saco de sus pensamientos ¿sabría ella lo que paso? ¿Lo recordaría o pensaría que fue un simple sueño? **\- ¿quieres comprarme un Quisquilloso?**

 **\- si con eso me dejaras en paz** – saco de su bolsillo lo necesario y se lo dio de mala gana mientras le arranchaba la revista de las manos y se iba dando zancadas.

 **\- ¡Hey Draco!** – Sus amigos lo saludaron dándole una palmada en la espalda **– uh, espera. ¿Lees esta porquería?** – le quitaron la revista entre ellos y se la pasaban. Crabbe y Goyle los detuvieron. **\- ¿Qué bicho te pico? No me digas que te estas juntando con la lunática Lovegood ¿o sí?**

 **-no… claro que no. Se lo compre para que dejara de fastidiar vendiendo esta tonta revista** – la arrugo y la dejo caer.

 **\- si claro. Tengo una fabulosa idea. Un reto, Draco. Te reto a salir con ella y pues… ver que pasa –** dijo uno de ellos – **ella ya creció y pues… bueno, creo que es momento de callarla un rato, si entiendes a lo que me refiero** – Draco no quería pero… - **¿acaso eres gallina?...**

 **0o0o0o0o *Fin del Flash Back* o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **-no Draco, tú no eres de fiar en este tipo de situaciones, lo siento** – tomo su bolsa y se dio la media vuelta azotando sus rizos coloridos en su cara.

 **\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me ayudes**? – pidió mientras ella caminaba a las mazmorras, bueno, corría hacia las mazmorras.

 **\- nada, solo no lo hare. Tendría que estar muy mal de la cabeza para que eso pasara. Luna es mi amiga, una amiga a la que no le interesa mi casa, mi sangre y habla de temas que no tienen nada que ver con este mundo. No permitiré que le hagas daño, además ella se parece mucho a… … alguien importante para mí. Por eso no lo hare, no te dejare hacerle daño.**

 **\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Te lo pido por favor, si no lo logro, al menos ayúdame a sacarla de mi cabeza –** exclamo.

 **\- … convénceme que la quieres. Haz que te crea. Solo así te ayudare**.- más valía que la apuesta valiera la pena porque si no el heredero Malfoy se pondría en ridículo delante de ella.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

El crepitar del fuego era lo único que se oía en ese momento. Snape leía su libro de artes oscuras mientras la rubia Slytherin dibujaba algo en los pergaminos regados en el piso al igual que ella. Ella llevaba u a linda polera negra con bordado de un búho blanco, unos shorts, calcetines negros hasta un poco más abajo de los muslos y el cabello atado en una trenza floja. En cambio, Snape se veía muy formal con su camisa blanca y su pantalón negro.

 **\- sabes... estuve pensando.**

 **\- ¿y no te dolió?** \- comento sarcástico el hombre. Carolina puso los ojos en blanco y termino de dar los trazos finales a su dibujo.

\- **me di cuenta de que… en serio, es súper serio e importante** – Snape puso los ojos en blanco **– me di cuenta de que… de, de que tu… tú te pareces a Batman.**

 **\- ¿eso es el asunto súper serio que tienes que decirme?** – dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello tratando de no enojarse o en todo caso reírse. Aun no le había sonreído, mucho menos, había reído con ella. Sentía que se volvería vulnerable si era así.

 **\- eh, no… Tu relación con Hermione Granger va muy bien. Vas subiendo los escalones y pronto llegara el momento de... de pues, declárate. ¿No lo crees? -** Snape cerro de golpe el libro y tomo un largo trago de su café - ¿estás bien? Parece que te va a dar un infarto, anciano.

 **\- sí, eh… Si. No estoy tan anciano** \- dijo dejando la tambaleante taza en la mesa. - **¿quieres que... que me declare? ¿Estás loca? No puedo hacerlo... y menos ahora.**

 **\- ¿porque? Se supone que te estoy ayudando a estar con ella, no te echaras para atrás ahora que estamos tan cerca... ¿acaso tienes miedo? -** los brillantes ojos verdes lo examinaban, esperando a que el flaqueara en su postura seria.

 **\- claro que no. Es solo que... es complicado, cuando seas adulta lo entenderás** \- dijo tomando el estuche en donde guardaba el violín para afinarlo. Carolina miraba con atención como sus grandes manos podían sujetar tan fino instrumento y afinarlo.

 **\- no es complicado. No si ella sabe lo mucho que la amas... oh, demonios, soné tan cursi... los adultos son los que complican todo. ¿Porque no puedes ser sincero con ella y decírselo? Después de todo, si puedes decirme que la amas. ¿Porque con ella sería diferente?**

 **\- porque tengo que confesarle mis sentimientos, por eso. Yo no sé cómo hacerlo, no soy así, no soy una persona romántica de flores y corazones cursis para enamorados... además... ¿y si no corresponde? ¿Y si se ríe o se asusta? ¿Qué voy a hacer?** \- Snape nunca, nunca, había tenido una relación con una mujer que no consistiera en pasar solo una noche de sexo. Y su única relación, si se puede llamar así, era con una botella de Whisky los fines de semana. Snape estaba perdido en lo que "relaciones" se llamaba.

 **\- pues... si se ríe o te rechaza es porque... porque no puede ver que dentro de ti hay una maravillosa persona que solo quiere ser amada** \- dijo cerrando con fuerza los ojos mientras volteaba la cabeza a otro lado.

 **\- ¿que?**

 **\- no me hagas repetirlo -** suspiro y se puso de pie para tomar su cara entre sus pequeñas manos - **tu eres una persona maravillosa aunque lo niegues y en serio quiero que seas feliz. Si Hermione no puede ver la maravillosa persona que eres, pues es una tonta. Yo sé que ambos terminaran juntos, no tienes por qué dudarlo ¿vale?** \- la niña sonrió tiernamente y beso su frente.

 **\- estas muy cariñosa hoy. Normalmente no te gusta que te toquen y sé que en este momento deberías estar golpeándome. Así que supongo que quieres algo.**

 **\- así es.**

 **\- ya decía yo... bien ¿qué quieres? -** dijo aburrido mientras ajustaba las cuernas y probaba sus sonidos.

 **\- primero, quiero que me enseñes a patinar. Segundo, ya tengo el plan de lo que harás. Pronto se acerca las vacaciones de invierno así que tenemos que actuar antes de que ella se vaya a la casa de Sirius a pasar las fiestas.**

 **\- ¿porque tiene que ir ahí? No me confió que se quede a solas con el zanahorio, Potter y mucho menos Black.**

 **\- venga. Sirius es muy amable y me manda chocolates a veces -** Snape estaba a punto de preguntar pero ella lo callo - **te explico luego.**

 **\- bien, esto es lo que harás** \- la niña empezó a explicarle todo lo que debía hacer, sin cometer errores. Practicaron los diálogos, los movimientos que el daría, su caminata por el despacho. Era como una clase más, salvo que ahora, el alumno era el maestro. Pasaron toda la noche ensayando, así Severus jugaría su carta maestra...


	13. Chapter 13

Las actrices corrían a toda velocidad, haciendo resonar los tacones de las botas que usaban para la puesta en escena. – ¡niña! Dame mi sombrero – pidió a gritos una muchacha delgada con un vestido gris.

-eh, de inmediato – la pequeña Carolina corrió en medio del gentío y le puso el sombrero a la chica que corrió justo cuando el telón se abria.

-¡niña! Por favor, ayuda a el chico de las luces y quédate detrás del escenario, por favor – pidió Santiago que leía lo que debía pasar en ese momento en su portapapeles. La chica miraba asombrada todo lo que esos increíbles actores lograban recrear todo lo de los guiones que aparentemente parecían aburridos.

-I'm singing in the rain – del techo caya agua como lluvia y mojaba solamente el escenario, después tendrían que secar el escenario en un tiempo record pero no importaba, ver esto, lo valía - Just singin' in the rain… - Diego Avellaneda sí que era un increíble actor y un buen bailarín. Jugaba con el paraguas y se quitaba el sombrero para que el agua mojase su cobrizo cabello. Hizo un paso gracioso y siguió cantando - What a glorious feeling… I'm happy again –

La niña sostenía una cuerda que sinceramente, no cabia porque se la habían dado pero ese era su trabajo. Pero estaba en la mejor posición, podía ver al chico bailar y cantar para un público entusiasta que estalló en aplausos cuando el musical acabo.

-muy bien, señores, es todo por hoy. Pueden irse a casa, buenas noches, lo hicieron bien – dijo Santiago mientras terminaba de pagar a la niña – tres, cuatro y cinco libras. Lamento que no sea mucho – dijo entregándole el dinero. La chica sonrió a medias, bueno solo era un trabajito, además ella solo guardaba la ropa, cosa que Santiago le pidió antes de irse. Ahora solo la chica tenía que ir detrás del escenario, guardar los vestidos y ya, podría irse donde Prescott y darle el dinero que tanto le costó para pagar una deuda.

Todos se habían ido cuando la niña se dio cuenta de que al fin se encontraba sola en el teatro. Sin darse cuenta, dejo caer los disfraces en el suelo, sin tomarse la molestia de colgarlos como Santiago le había pedido. Se encamino directamente al escenario que estaba limpio y vacío. La escenografía desapareció, los telones estaban recogidos, los instrumentos guardados. Ahora solo era ella quien se lucia en ese escenario. Ella frente a las miles de butacas rojas, butacas en donde hace un par de horas, había un público eufórico.

Solo era ella. Ella tal como era. Había tenido tantos sueños en su corta vida pero ahora ya sabía cuál era el que quería realizar, quería subirse al escenario y actuar. Actuar como lo hacían aquellos jóvenes actores que la acogieron. Quería brillar, ya había estado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad que no podía contenerse más. Y haría lo que fuera por poder aparecer en la obra teatral. Aunque... ella no sabía nada de actuar, y le costaba mucho entender los guiones. Le costaba entender todo.

Pero algo que comprendía totalmente era la pasión que tenían estos artistas para con su arte. Y ella... ella también tenía esa pasión. Tomo el mismo paraguas negro que uso Diego e imito lo que el hombre había bailado hace un momento (bueno, lo que hacía no era exactamente bailar, pero lo intentaba).

\- Singing in the rain - Carolina se imaginaba que venían cientos de personas solo para verla actuar - Just singing in the rain... -

 _ ***clac* *clac* *clac***_

El sonido de sus zapatos chocando contra el piso era lo único que escuchaba en ese momento, tal vez le hacía falta practicar pero no lo hacía nada mal.

\- Singing in the rain... du du du du ¡du! - agito sus manitos para el gran final de su pequeña interpretación de aquella mini puesta en escena. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro pero desapareció rápidamente al escuchar el sonoro aplauso dramático. Ella soltó el paraguas y busco con la mirada quien era la persona que la observaba. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a su observador. Diego Avellaneda le aplaudía desde la quinta fila. Llevaba el cabello mojado y una toalla en los hombros. - increíble, bravísimo - su acento era extraño para el de un inglés y al instante te dabas cuenta que era de Catalán.- acababa de tomar un baño y estaba por irme cuando... cuando te oí cantar.

\- eh, yo lo siento... pensé que no había nadie e iba a... ya me iba- susurro tímidamente jugando con sus manos. Estaba muy sonrojada.

\- No te bajes de ahí, por favor, lo haces muy bien. Te falta algo de práctica pero tienes una voz potente. ¿Sabes actuar? - pregunto el chico que la había salvado. La había salvado de una vida de vagar por las calles frías de Londres. La había salvado de robar comida para alimentarse pobremente. Le había mostrado un mundo diferente, lo que ella buscaba, siempre estaría en deuda con él.

\- eh... me se algunas partes de sus obras - y la niña no mentía, los había visto actuar tantas veces que se los había aprendido sin leerlos. Lo cual fue un alivio ya que... no era muy buena con la lectura.

Diego se acercó rápidamente al pequeño piano que estaba abajo y al costado del escenario - ¿sabes "My Friends" de Sweeney Todd?

\- claro que sí, cuando Indiana la interpreta hace que mis vellos se ericen - dijo recordando aquella interpretación del otro miembro del teatro.

\- sí, igual a mí. Pues inicia con eso. Da lo mejor. Tu motivación: eres un hombre al que le quitaron todo lo que amaba, mataron a tu esposa y tienen cautiva a tu hija, y estas a punto de matar al causante de todo eso.- se sentó en la butaca para empezar a tocar la canción.

\- pero yo soy mujer, es un papel para un hombre.

\- ese es tu reto, si eres buena actriz podrás adaptar el papel para ti. ¡Acción! - Diego empezó a tocar y una nerviosa Carolina empezó a cantar...

 **\- ¡AVELLANEDA!** \- El chillido que soltó la cara de sapo hizo que se despertara de un salto. No podía ver nada, ya que un pergamino se le había quedado pegado en la cara - 5 puntos menos por dormir en mi clase.

Gianluca le quito el papel de la cara - **Esa mujer me enferma. ¿Quién no se dormiría en su clase? Este libro apesta** \- exclamo ahogando un bostezo. El joven Slytherin solo se quedó mirando a su compañera que no dejaba de quejarse.

 **\- pues no debiste dormirte** \- su acento italiano seguía siendo divertido y extraño para la pequeña.

 **\- sí, pero ni siquiera Snape me prohíbe dormir... y ella no lo hará** \- vocalizo lo último mientras sacaba de su mochila una especie de arcilla, como plastilina.

 **-¿che cosa è che?** \- pregunto ingenuamente sorprendido

 **\- Esto es cortesía del tío Sirius y Sortilegios Weasley... solo mira** \- la chica puso su libro de una forma en que ocultara lo que iba hacer. Empezó a darle forma a la masa parecida al oro. Luca solo miraba nervioso a que la niña fuese atrapada. Cuando acabo dejo a la criatura formada en el suelo **\- anda mi macabra creación, anda -** susurro.

La serpiente dorada se deslizaba lentamente por el suelo de piedra en dirección al escritorio de la profesora de DCAO. Poco a poco, la serpiente iba tomando color y se tornaba de color negro con rojo y rayas amarillas. Luca miraba absorto lo que iba a pasar. No iba a hacer lo que estaba por hacer... ¿verdad?

Carolina soltó una risita débil cuando más niños se dieron cuenta que la gran serpiente se dirigía a su maestra. Todos murmuraban pero no le dirían nada.

 **\- prepárate para esto, Luca.**

La serpiente subió por las patas de la silla de Umbrigde y por su regordete cuerpo cubierto de ropa rosada. La serpiente llego a su cuello y jugo con su lengua viperina en su oído.

\- **¡AHH!** \- le grito de Madame Umbrigde fue escuchado por todo el castillo mientras corría por el tratando de deshacerse del reptil. - **¡ QUITENMELO! ¡SE COME MI HERMOSO CUERPO! -** chillo mientras que Flich corría con su escoba tras ella y Peeves se burlaba de la bruja.

Los alumnos de primer año en la clase de DCAO salieron corriendo de su salón, festejando porque no habría clases hasta que Flich le quitaba la serpiente a Umbrigde.

 **\- Jajajaja venga ¡Riete,Luca! ¿A que no fue divertido? Jajajaja** \- la joven rubia no paraba de reír sujetándose con fuerza el estómago. **\- ah, me meo... ¿vista su cara? ¿Y cómo se sacudía? -** Carolina imitaba a Umbrigde durante todo el trayecto a la Biblioteca.

 **\- bueno, si debo decir que fue gracioso -** dijo pasándose una mano por el azabache cabello - **pero pudieron darse cuenta de que fuiste tú -** dejo sus cosas en la mesa al igual que las de la niña.

 **\- no te preocupes por eso. Después del incidente, Snape pidió que mis castigos ya no fueran con ella.**

 **\- ¿aun te duele?** \- dijo agarrando la mano de la chica quien la retiro rápidamente ante el contacto.

 **\- no... Pero quedan marcas** \- marcas que eran cubiertas por las mangas largas de la blusa. **\- Gracias por hacerme compañía en esta biblioteca en vez de ir con tus amigos a jugar afuera** \- dijo mirando por la ventana.

 **\- eh, no quería dejarte sola ahora que Daca y Kate decidieron caer enfermas para no ir a clases -** dijo sonriendo sacando chocolate.

 **\- mientras sean millonarias y de Slytherin, cualquiera les cree esas mentiras. Ojala disfruten el día libre** \- recordó que esta mañana, las mellizas le habían pedido que también fingiera la enfermedad. Aunque no entendía como es que le habían creído cuando dijo que ellas tenían el mal llamado "varimpion".

 **\- pues, pensé que te aburrirías estando sola. ¡Eh! -** el joven Gabrielli se sobresaltó cuando descubrió que su amiga le había tomado una foto con su Polaroid. Espero unos segundos a que la imagen apareciera.

 **\- ¿Me enseñas a darles vida? -** pidió haciéndole ojitos con sus largas y rizadas pestañas. Gianluca estuvo tentado a decirle que no pero esa maldita mirada convence a cualquiera.

 **\- ok -** saco su varita y con un movimiento gracial le enseñaba a Carolina como animar la fija imagen. Tomo un poco de tiempo pero lo logro **\- aprendes rápido. Ten, tomo tu premio** \- le entrego un pedazo de la barra de chocolate - **como símbolo de nuestra amistad.**

 **\- lo conservare por siempre, o hasta que me de hambre** \- dijo oliendo el trozo de chocolate. Luca solo sonrió.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **\- Granger... Hermione, tú eres una chica talentosa y excepcional sin decir que eres la criatura más hermosa que he llegado a contemplar** \- tocó su mano con delicadeza, el pobre hombre estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco, no estaba preparado aún, no ensayo lo suficiente para este momento. La vio a los ojos. Sentía la garganta seca y las palabras no podían salir de su boca. Sudaba en frío y sus manos le temblaban... Pero, ya había llegado hasta allí y no podía echarse para atrás. Tomó aire y lo soltó **\- te amo. Y quiero ser más que... Que un sim-simple pro-profesor. ¿Quieres ser mi...mi...mi...**

 **\- No**. - dijo secamente.

 **\- ¿cómo se supone que esto me va ayudar?** \- exclamó levantándose y soltando la mano de su pupila. Caroline puso los ojos en blanco. Ya era el décimo quinto intento y seguí sin ser convincente.

 **\- venga, lo estaba haciendo tan bien. Ya habíais pasado del tocamiento de mano, casi lo lográis** \- la rubia bufo mientras se quitaba la peluca castaña de la cabeza y también la bufanda escarlata y amarilla del cuello. **– ¿de qué te sirve media hora de respiración agitada para que te eches para atrás al final de todo eso? ¿Es enserio? ¿Fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió? Créeme, se hubiese negado sin dudarlo. Mejor bésala y luego le explicas.**

 **\- No puedo hacerlo.**

 **-claro que sí. Intentemos de nuevo, pero esta vez intenta dejar de sudar ¿vale?** \- le tendió una toalla negra para que se limpiara el sudar de la frente **\- te recomiendo que antes de hacer esto con Hermione te des un buen baño con agua helada. Tal vez se te quite el miedo así.**

 **\- Soy un maldito idiota. Tal vez deberíamos olvidar esta locura y fin al asunto. Ni siquiera puedo decirlo bien, mucho menos podré besarla.** \- se sentó totalmente derrotado.

 **\- no me vengáis con que nunca has besado a una chica** \- Severus estaba a punto de contradecirla pero... **\- que no haya sido una prostituta.**

No tenía argumentos contra ello. Debía aceptarlo. Él nunca había besado a una chica, al menos no estando sobrio y fuera de un bar o burdel. Aunque si había sido besado por una chica ¿eso contaba? ¡NO! No contaba ni remotamente. La única persona que lo había besado fue su madre y eso fue cuando él aún era un bebé. Aunque cuando tenía cuatro años, hubo una pequeña niña que le robo un beso y se fue corriendo, lo único que atinó a hacer el pequeño Snape fue limpiarse la boca con la manga de su camisa y decir " _las niñas son raras"._

 **-lo harás bien –** intervino la niña al darse cuenta de lo patética que resulto ser la vida amorosa de Severus Snape. ¿De qué le servía tener a millones de niñas hormonadas corriendo detrás de él si no podía mantener una relación por más de media hora? **– ahora, repasemos la lista. Hoy es viernes, así que ella vendrá a cenar como siempre. Invéntate una buena excusa para explicar que falte y te deje comer solo y puede que haya un 70% de posibilidades que se quede a cenar contigo. Luego sírvele algo de vino y sabes que canción tocar ¿verdad?** – el pocionista asintió.

La niña miro el reloj. Le faltaba una hora para que Hermione llegara a las asesorías **– te deseo la mejor suerte.** – la chica beso la mejilla de su mentor quien se quedó mirándola extraño hasta que la niña se retiró de su despacho.

 **-creo que cada día está más loca** – se retiró a darse un baño. Durante este, estuvo pensando en un buen rato si lo que hacía era correcto. No podía evitar sentirse como un pedófilo y un violador por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y su cerebro le rogaba que abortara esa misión, ella se merecía a alguien mejor que él. ¡Por Merlín! Podrían expulsarla y si ella no acaba sus estudios o hablaban mal de ella, él jamás se lo perdonaría. Por otro lado, podía ser despedido y la fachada que daría ante Voldemort significaría su muerte… y ya no podría protegerla.

Se vistió y prepare el laboratorio para la clase de hoy. Hermione llego al cabo de unos minutos más tarde. Estaba hermosa. Dejo su mochila a un lado y dejo que Snape la guiara al laboratorio para continuar sus asesorías. Snape sudaba en frio.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **\- Es una lástima que Caroline no nos pudiese acompañar -** dijo Hermione quien enrollaba la pasta en su tenedor para llevárselo a la boca. La pequeña niña había dejado todo preparado y una nota sobre la mesita diciendo que no podía acompañarlo y que tendría que cenar solo. Eso convencido a la Gryffindor de quedarse un rato más.

 **\- Sí, así es. Bueno, no la culpó después de todo ella está cansada. Ayer se quedó hasta muy tarde estudiando para sus exámenes y quiso irse a dormir temprano**. - mintió mientras de terminaba su bebida. Lo que no sabía Snape, es que en realidad la joven Slytherin (aprovechando que todos están en el Gran Comedor) estaba en una enfermería totalmente sola, rebuscando entre los armarios en busca de un frasco y una jeringa. ¿Para que? No sé. - **me alegra que haya podido acompañarme a cenar. En realidad, me alegra tener a alguien con quien mantener una buena conversación que pasarla con Carolina que sólo sabe hablar de obras teatrales.**

 **\- perdone que pregunte esto, profesor Snape, pero ¿qué sucedió con los padres de ella?** \- dijo mirándolo seria. Su curiosidad por saber de aquella niña, crecía más conforme a sus encuentros con ella.

 **\- pues ella nunca los conoció. La abandonaron cuando era una bebe. Sinceramente pienso igual que ella, sus padres eran unos imbéciles que huyeron de esa responsabilidad al ver que su hija no había heredado sus poderes mágicos -** dijo algo enojado.

\- pero ella es una bruja excepcional.

\- demostró que tenía magia ya muy tarde. De seguro pensaron que era una squib y la dejaron a su suerte. Pero ella no los necesita, es una chica muy independiente, se ha criado sola todo este tiempo, no digo que ha sido su mejor trabajo pero su autosuficiencia es lo que se puede destacar.

\- habla como si estuviera orgulloso de ella. Como si fuese su hija.

\- perdone, Granger, pero yo jamás podría ser un padre para nadie, mucho menos para ella... ... No quisiera hablar de ello. Esperó que no se moleste si le pido cambiar de tema. - Hermione se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que sin querer había hecho un mal comentario. Dicho y hecho ella cambio el tema de la conversación, hablaron de todo lo que se les ocurrió. Snape siempre tenía o un comentario sarcástico o uno muy inteligente. La castaña estalló en una contagiosa risa cuando su profesor contó una anécdota muy graciosa que también le arrancó una pequeña risa al profesor.

\- sabe... Nunca me había reído tanto jajaja, usted es gracioso aunque no lo parezca. - Snape le sirvió otra copa de vino, Hermione pensó que si tomaba otra copa más se le subiría a la cabeza.

\- debo admitir que no es mala compañía, Granger... Hermione. - la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre salir de los fríos y finos labios del jefe Slytherin. Su nombre había sonado tan bien. No como sus amigos pronunciaban, a veces arrastrando una letra o con algún apodo nuevo. Esta vez, su nombre había sonado con tanta dulzura y elegancia. Hermione entró en una crisis nerviosa y movía sus manos en desenfreno.

\- eh... Es un lindo piano. ¿Podría interpretar alguna pieza? Claro si no es mucho pedir, señor. Es solo que me encantaría poder escucharlo. Carolina dice que usted toca hermoso - cambio rápidamente el tema, quería distraer su mente con algo que no fuera hablar con su profesor.

\- claro. - Severus se levantó con paso elegante y dejó la copa medio llena sobre el piano - ¿le parece "Nocturnos" de Chopin?

\- a la que usted le parezca mejor - dijo sonrojada mientras lo contemplaba desde la mesa. Snape se acomodó en la butaca frente al piano y empezó a tocar aquella hermosa pieza. Hermione sólo podía mirar con atención como esas grandes manos se movían con tanta habilidad entre aquel mar de teclas negras y blancas. Con cada nuevo movimiento, dulces sonidos eran arrancadas del piano. La Gryffindor se sentía como o una mariposa que revoloteaba al compás de la melodía de aquella obra maestra.

Se sintió verdaderamente atraída que se armó de valor y se acercó a su profesor y miró más de cerca. Creó que Snape esbozo una pequeña sonrisa en ese momento. Ella esperó pacientemente a que terminara de tocar. Así, pudo apreciar con tranquilidad los rasgos del rostro de su profesor.

Sus pómulos eran altos, su barbilla afilada, tenía la nariz ganchuda pero ahora que lo miraba bien, no se veía tan mal, tal vez estaba loca o algo afectada por el vino pero Hermione creía que su nariz le daba una apariencia especial. Sus ojos negros penetrantes se cerraban con una paz al dejarse llevar por la melodía del piano, de esa forma, su ceño fruncido desparecía y dejaba ver una nueva faceta del temido murciélago de las mazmorras.

Cuando acabó de tocar la pieza, Hermione no paraba de aplaudir con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus finos y rosados labios. Snape sólo atinó a alzar una ceja y hacer una sonrisa de lado. Aunque no pareciera, ese gesto sólo hizo que ella sonriera más. - eso fue magnífico, señor. Sin duda usted es un talento nato para esto. Tal vez debería dejar de ser profesor y tocar en la sinfónica de Londres - dijo sonrojada.

\- no soy tan bueno, Granger. Sólo soy un simple aficionado... ¿Y usted? ¿Toca piano? - preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado en la butaca frente al piano. - ¿qué tanto sabe?

\- lo básico, aunque aún me cuesta aguantar el ritmo en algunas partes de las piezas.- dijo mientras Snape le indicaba que teclas debía tocar. Ambos compartiendo un dueto en piano, uno tocando a la perfección y el otro sólo le seguía como podía, era un magnífica pieza, típica teatral.

En ese momento, sucedió algo mágico, sus manos se tocaron por accidente. Aquel roce cálido con su mano áspera, hizo que Hermione dejara de tocar al igual que él. Ambos miraban sus manos en silencio y poco a poco subieron la vista hacia los ojos del otro. Miel y negro. Ambos colores se encontraron. Hermione aguantaba la respiración, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y todavía no había apartó la mano de su profesor que la sostenía con fuerza para que ella no se soltase. Snape la miraba de forma diferente, de una forma en la que jamás había mirado antes.

¡Por Dios! Tenía que hacerlo ahora, ya era el momento. Solo era un beso, sólo era un beso. La joven Gryffindor tenía los labios entreabiertos, Severus se fue acercando, acercando, colocándose sobre ella. Aún sujetaba la mano de la castaña para evitar que se fuera.

\- ¿Profesor? ¿Qué está haciendo? - La pregunta había sonado tan inocente.

\- sólo cierra los ojos - susurro a su oído haciendo que el corazón de la Hermione latiera a mil por hora al sentir la respiración de Severus tan cerca de ella.

Hermione se sobresaltó al sentir los fríos labios de su profesor contra los suyos que eran cálidos. Trató de zafarse de él, pero Severus la tenía sujetada con fuerza de las muñecas. No era correcto, no era correcto, pero Hermione no hizo nada para evitarlo - ¿porque? - susurro ella después de que Severus retirara sus labios de ella para tomar aire.

\- Porque eres especial - Le susurró al oído. Hermione sintió que su corazón de paro por un minuto, Snape le había dicho que ella siempre había querido oír de Ron o de Harry o alguien. Esa simple palabra hizo que su corazón estallara de felicidad y se dejó rendir en los brazos del Slytherin que la tenía acorralada entre su cuerpo y la butaca frente al piano.

Hermione volvió a sentir los labios de su profesor contra los de ella, su lengua buscaba la forma de explorar su boca y con suaves caricias a su rostro, consiguió el acceso a su boca. La tímida lengua de Hermione se movía nerviosa y pequeño gemido gutural escapo de ella.

\- pro-profe...sor... - susurró con los ojos cerrados. Snape se acomodó con ella en la butaca pero era demasiado pequeña para los dos. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de las consecuencias de sus actos.

 _"Sólo un beso, Sevi_." Las palabras de cierta rubia resonaron en su mente.

\- creo que lo amo - susurro abriendo al fin los ojos. Snape podía mandar todo al diablo. Ya no importaba nada, sólo disfrutaría el momento y de seguro que ella también. La levanto de las piernas y la apego a él para luego dejarla sentada en la mesa en la que no hace mucho habían cenado. Hermione se abrazaba de su cuello y Severus se tomó la libertad de jugar con sus manos por su rizado y castaño cabello que olía a duraznos frescos.

\- ¿Te digo algo más loco? Creó que también te amo - Hermione estaba extasiada que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y sólo se dejaba guiar por Severus. Desde el principio, supo que sería un problema si se quedaba a solas con su profesor ahora que ella empezaba a tener sentimientos hacia el pero nunca pensó en encontrarse en este tipo de situación.

\- Severus -gimió tomándolo de los cabellos cuando sintió que su profesor le levantaba la falda mientras recorría con sus manos ásperas sus delicadas piernas. Snape esperaba que ella le pidiera parar. ¡Por Dios! ¿Dónde quedó su maldita caballerosidad? ¿Qué le diría su madre si lo viese así?

Ella empezó a morder su oreja izquierda y al diablo al autocontrol, era hombre y ya no pensaba con la cabeza. La cargo de las piernas y se dirigió a su habitación mientras le quitaba un zapato a la joven y lo lanzaba por allí. No perdí tiempo, al no poder sostenerse tuve que tener ayuda y la apoyo en la pared mientras le habría la blusa revelando su puro sujetador blanco deportivo.

La recostó en la cama suavemente y la volvió a colmar de besos, caricias y susurros en donde le decía _"un te quiero_ " haciendo que ella sonriera. Hermione comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa queriendo ver su pálido pecho. Snape sí que estaba ansioso... Se notaba.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

La respiración de cierta castaña era muy aclamada. Se dio vuelta en la cama encontrando una posición mucho más cómoda de la que estaba y se abrazó a la almohada buscando calor. Pateó un poco y se dio otra vuelta arrastrando a la almohada con ella. Ya estaba despertando.

Su cuerpo estaba dolido, en especial las piernas, sentía como si hubiese estado en actividad durante toda la noche. Sólo quería seguir durmiendo, bueno, era sábado así que no habría problema si se levantaba más tarde de lo normal. Se cubrió totalmente con la sabana pero aun así no dejaba de sentir frío.

Ahh! Era imposible tratar de dormir así. Sería mejor que bajara a la sala común y terminara con una tarea pendiente o ir al comedor a desayunar y aprovechar el sábado.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco. Casi no había luz y no podía ver más allá de sus brazos... ¿Desnudos? ¡¿Que?! Que ella recordará, su pijama tenía mangas largas. Y después de ver mejor se dio cuenta de que no estaban totalmente desnudos, llevaba una camisa blanca con mangas remangadas... ¡Pero su pijama era azul!

Era momento de despertar. Se reincorporó un poco y descubrió que esa no era su cama. Agudizo la vista y miró a su alrededor. Esta no era su habitación. Ella no tenía ese armario, ni ese reloj, ni el librero o esa cama. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Imágenes veloces pasaron por su mente, nada puras cabe decir. Ella gritando el nombre de Severus, él cargándola contra la pared; Snape abriendo la blusa y quitándole su sujetador para encargarse de sus pechos, ella besando su cuello y el acariciando sus piernas mientras le iba quitándola falda y luego le decía juguetonamente _"Granger, ¿qué alumna lleva un short debajo de su falda_? " para luego sacárselo; ella recostada en la cama arañándole la espalda y gimiendo cada vez que Snape la... ... ¡¿Quién diría que ella era tan ruidosa?!

¡NO! -pensó. ¿Cómo había permitido que eso pasará? ¿Cómo pudo dejarse llevar por palabras hermosas y vino? No, no, no, no, eso no puede estar pasando. ¿Había tenido sexo común profesor?

Se miró la camisa que cubría su cuerpo y nada más.

Sí. Había tenido sexo con un profesor... ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Su reputación y dignidad estaban manchadas y ella nunca hizo nada por evitarlo. Se pasó las manos por el cabello. Ahora, no es que hubiese estado tan mal sin duda, Snape sabe lo que hace. ¡NO! Deja de pensar en eso, por favor.

Pero... Todo lo que él le había dicho ayer... ¿Que sólo fueron palabras bonitas para llevársela a la cama? No quería creer que eso era verdad. Para ella había significado mucho.

Su mano rozó un trozo de pergamino doblado cuidadosamente. ¿Y ahora qué? Lo abrió y leyó su contenido.

" _Buenos días, Hermione: Lo de anoche fue maravilloso. Lamento no poder haberme quedado contigo, me hubiese encantado verte despertar a mi lado, pero tengo cosas que hacer. En la mesita de noche hay unas pociones que debes tomarte con urgencia y puedes usar el baño si lo necesitas. Tu ropa esta doblada y está junto a tus zapatos en una silla. Gracias por lo de anoche, fue fantástico. S. Snape"_

Eso era todo... ¡¿Eso era todo?! ¡¿No le diría que era una cualquiera o no le diría que olvidará todo y que por respeto el no diría nada o no le diría que lamentaba haber abusado de ella?! Se sentía usada y herida, se sentía sucia y tan impotente. Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Snape no le había hecho nada malo, ya que ella de lo había permitido. Debería sentirse usada y ofendida ya que le había entregado su virginidad a un total desconocido. Pero... En cierta forma de sentía... Confundida. No sabía a ciencia cierta si amaba o no amaba a Severus. Pero si lo pensaba, no se arrepentirá de habérsela entregado.

Pero... ¿Ella lo amaba? Se suponía que estaba tan enamorada de Ron que dejó a Viktor por él, pero ahora... Se había entregado a Snape e cuerpo y alma... Ya no sabía que sentía. Era todo muy confuso. Por un lado tenía a Ron que siempre fue su amigo y que le había gustado desde que la salvo del troll en el baño de niñas. Por otro lado, estaba Snape que bueno, siempre la había tratado mal pero estos últimos días la había hecho sentir tan especial... ¿Y si sólo hacia eso para acostarse con ella? Si eso era así... Su corazón no lo soportaría.

Volvió a mirar la carta que le había dejado. _"Me hubiese encantado verte despertar a mi lado"_ sintió algo que apretaba su corazón al leer esa frase.

Acarició la tela que cubría su cuerpo. Olía a él. Se levantó para darse un baño y cambiarse pero...

 _ **¡PUM!**_

Sus piernas no aguantaron su peso. Estaba tan adolorida ahí abajo que tuvo que esperar un rato para hacer lo que tenía previsto. Ahora lo más importante era volver a la torre de Gryffindor o al comedor sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Si eso debía hacer.

Ya vestida y arreglada, salió caminando despacio hacia la salita, ya terminaba de tomar la última poción cuando se encontró con Snape que estaba algo mojado por la nieve de afuera.

\- oh, eh, buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien? - preguntó tratando de acercarse a la castaña que le temblaban las piernas de sólo ver al hombre con el que había pasado la noche anterior.

Otra vez, vio las imágenes. Snape descansando sobre ella con la cara metida en el hueco de su cuello, sus manos estaban enredadas en sus despeinados rizos castaños y las manos de ellas se sujetaban a su ancha espalda. Ambos jadeaban y Snape besaba el cuello de Hermione a la vez que ella mordía juguetonamente su oreja. " _Te amo, mi dulce Hermione"_ , le dijo Snape mirándola a los cansados ojos color miel. Se sentía tan pequeña en ese momento. Ella le acariciaba lentamente la nuca y su profesor rodeaba su cintura con sus manos.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar el pensamiento. Snape seguía parado frente a ella y la tomo de la mano. Sintió que una corriente eléctrica corría por su ser.

\- por favor, no me toque. – pidió nerviosamente mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

Snape lo comprendió… ella no gustaba de él... tal vez fue por el efecto del vino pero en serio había creído que la pequeña Gryffindor podría enamorarse de un hombre como él.

-entiendo… Granger, soy un caballero, olvidaremos que todo esto paso… ah, si sale ahora lograra llegar a su sala común en cinco minutos. Le sugiero que corra – Snape abrió la puerta asegurándose que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos. ¿Sospecharían de ella si la veían con la misma ropa de ayer? ¿Debía hacer algo?

-cuídese Granger – susurro mientras veía a la castaña correr lejos de él… tal vez llorando.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

 **-¿Cómo sabrá que la amas? ¿Cómo vera tu amor?** – la pequeña rubia cantaba al piano. Otro día mas, otra clase de piano con Snape. Se le hacía raro ver a su tutor, estaba muy extraño últimamente, ni siquiera le quiso contar como le fue con Hermione. La jovencita creyó que le había ido tal mal y la Gryffindor lo había despreciado horriblemente y por eso Sevi había estado tan taciturno incluso más que de costumbre.

Ella sabía que hay momentos que sean hechos para callar… y ese era uno de esos. Ella respetaría su dolor, si es que ese hombre sentía dolor del rechazo después de que lo fue tantas veces.

- **ella se viste del color que con tus ojos combino**. – Dejo de tocar la melodía alegre, no era fanática de ese tipo de canciones, y viendo como estaba Snape en esos momentos. No era buena idea. Cambio el tono de la canción, a una balada triste y lenta. Como un susurro al oído.

 _ **-no me sigas, por favor… solo quiero volver a sentirme libre por una vez más… cerrare mis ojos una vez más mientras que el sol me calienta antes de que muera el día… los abriré para ver las estrellas… juntos tu y yo, bajo una misma estrella… me acompañaras… susúrrame al oído, cuéntame de nuevo, la historia en la que… los dos, volamos al mañana siguiendo al sol**_ – un pequeña lagrima luchaba por resbalar por su rosada mejillas, pero no lo consiguió.

 **-¿No te parece una melodía muy triste para una niña tan alegre?** – Escucho sarcásticamente de su maestro.

La niña dejo el piano. Miro a Snape que estaba sentada de espaldas a ella, mirando la chimenea **– ¿no te parece que es temprano para empezar a alcoholizarte?** – dijo levantándose hacia él y quitándole lentamente la botella de las manos. Whisky de fuego. ¿Ese hombre no sabía tomar otra cosa?

 **-Carolina, por favor, déjame** – dijo ignorándola una vez más. Su plan había fallado. No los había logrado unir… le fallo a ese pobre hombre.

 **-oye… no es tan malo si te rechazo, hay más peces en el mar** – trato de darle ánimos **\- ¿Qué te dijo?**

 **-nada… ¿puedo decirte algo? ¿Puedo decirte algo y saber con toda seguridad que no me odiaras?**

 **-… claro** – dijo seria ante aquella situación.

 **-no solo la bese… … me acosté con Hermione Granger. –** Dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello negro, desesperado y angustiado.

 **-… ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?! –** La chica grito mientras intentaba matar a Snape después de aquella confesión.

 **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY, RUEGUEN QUE NO LO MATE PORQUE SI ES ASI NO HAY HISTORIA. BESOS! ESPERO PODER PUBLICAR PRONTO. REVIEWS?**


	14. Chapter 14

**HI! MOSHI MOSHI! :D**

 **ANTES QUE NADA, QUIERO DAR MIS CONDOLENCIAS A TODOS, POR LA MUERTE DE ALAN RICKMAN EL PERSONAJE QUE INTEREPRETA A SEVERUS EN LAS PELICULAS, FUE UNA GRAN TRAGEDIA PARA TODOS… BUENO, PROMETI TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO ASI QUE VEREMOS SI LO LOGRO CUMPLIR, ASI QUE, SI NO LO HAGO ME PONDRE A BAILAR LO QUE USTEDES ME PIDAN (?) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP, ESTA HECHO CON MUCHO AMOR Y CHOCOLATE. BESOS! RECUERDEN QUE NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, TODO FUE CONCEBIDO BAJO OBRA Y GRACIA DE JKR**

 _ **Capítulo 14: Decisiones y Acciones.**_

-¡NO TAN FUERTE! – Snape era atacado brutalmente por una niña que era una pequeña tormenta eléctrica que estaba por mandarle un rayo en todo lo que se llama cara. La chica vacío el contenido de un florero y se lo aventó a la cabeza. Snape logro evadirlo pero su preciado florero de porcelana se rompió en mil pedazos al chocar contra la pared - ¡ESO ERA VALIOSO! ¡ERA INVALUABLE!

-¡INVALUABLE ERA LA VIRGINADA DE HERMIONE! – Más libros volaron hacia él, muchos de ellos golpeándole en el pecho y en la nariz. Carolina no solo estaba molesta, estaba furiosa. Severus le había desobedecido y había mandado todo a la mierda cuando se acostó con la castaña. ¿Quién confunde un beso con una noche de pasión? – La cagaste, Snape. ¡Y LA CAGASTE EN GRANDE!

-ya te dije que fue algo del momento. Ya deja de golpearme – Se quejó buscando protección detrás del sillón… en el cual… eh – no pensaba hacerlo pero…

\- pero nada. Lo hiciste… ¡ME DESOBEDECISTEIS! Te dije, claramente, que SOLO la besaras… ¡PERO NO! TENÍAS QUE FOLLARTELA. ¿ACASO NO PENSASTES CON LA CABEZA? – volvió a gritar mientras tomaba con fuerza el arco del violín y se lo lanzaba como si fuese una daga. Si seguía así, no tardaría en empezar con las botellas de vino o los cuchillos de adornos. – ¡SNAPE! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ O TE CASTRO Y TE LO HARE COMER!

\- ENTIENDE, POR FAVOR… NO QUERIA HACERLO… es solo que… yo… - Snape se mordió la lengua, las palabras no salían de él.

\- ¿pero qué? – la niñita lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo abofeteo hasta que sus manos le dolieron. Snape tenía la cara y la mandíbula adolorida cuando todo acabo y la cabeza rubia de su pupila se apoyó en su pecho - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota?

\- lo siento.

\- conmigo no es la que te debes disculpar… - Levanto su pequeño y fino rostro mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos verdes – es con ella. Se lo debes… la cagaste, Snape, ahora tendrás arreglarlo. – dijo separándose y ordenando todo con un pase de su varita. Severus se sentó derrotado en su sillón dejándose curar los pequeños y casi invisibles golpes que la Slytherin le había regalado.

\- ¿Cómo hare eso? Se fue llorando, debe odiarme. Y no la culpa.

\- pues consigue la manera de hacerlo. Eres el profesor Snape ¿no me dijiste que siempre encuentras una manera? – Sus manitos tocaron delicadamente su rostro y su penetrante mirada lo hicieron mirarla a los ojos. Ojos que le gritaban que no podía perderla. Que se ajustara los pantalones, saliera por esa puerta y la buscara.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0**

Abrió rápidamente el grifo. El agua corrió por la cañería, salió por el grifo y llego al lavabo. Hermione junto sus manos y se empapo la cara con el agua, necesitaba despertar urgentemente. Sintió como el agua fría ponía su piel de gallina. Sus piro mojándose el cabello y un poco el cuello. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

" _Te acostaste con un maestro. Eso es lo que paso. ¿Qué hiciste, Hermione? Mandaste todo a la mierda cuando lo hiciste, ahora él debe creer que eres una cualquiera que cae con simples palabras bonitas"._

Cerró el grifo y se secó la cara con las mangas de la blusa de colegio. Volvió a suspirar y pasarse desesperadamente las manos por sus rizos castaños corriendo el riesgo de que quedaran atrapadas. Necesitaba estar sola, alejarse de Harry con su constante mirada de preocupación, alejarse de Ginny y sus inagotables preguntas y de Ron y su mal humor. Y el lugar perfecto para hacerlo era el baño de niñas del segundo piso, hasta ahora, nadie venia ahí. Recordó con nostalgia cuando vino con sus amigos a hacer la poción multijugos… los tiempos eran más fáciles en ese entonces.

Se dejó caer frente a una de las puertas de los baños. Se sentía destrozada. Le había entregado lo más valioso y ni siquiera lo podía recordar. Era una estúpida. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Se sentía tan sucia, tan impura, solo lo hizo sin pensarlo y se dejó llevar, no había pensado en las consecuencias que podía tener esa acción.

 _Maldita sea. No. Snape había abusado de ella… ¡NO! Eso no, no quería pensar que su profesor había abusado de ella, no la había lastimado. ¿No la había lastimado? Hola, te robo la virginidad, tú te estabas guardando para alguien especial… alguien que te quisiera y que tu confiaras plenamente, te estabas guardando para…para… ¿Para Ron? Si. ¡NO! Bu-e-no siempre te ha gustado y… no, no… ¿Por qué es tan difícil? O sea, no quería pero quería que Snape me… no, no, ¡no! Cálmate, Hermione. Snape siempre te trato mal ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas esa vez en cuarto que después de que te lanzaran ese hechizo en los dientes, él se burló? Él no es de fiar… siempre te trato mal y que cambiara de la noche a la mañana ¿no te parece raro?...Yo creí que era amable porque en serio le agradaba…_

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos y las imágenes de ella y Snape que otra vez volvía a aparecerse por su cabeza. Quería llorar por la impotencia de no saber qué iba a pasar, ella no era una persona que no le gustaba estar enterada de una situación, y siempre investigaba para estar preparada para todo… pero nunca hubiese estado preparada para una situación así.

Sus lágrimas cayeron lentamente y de cuando se dio cuenta, estaba llorando con fuerza. Había hecho algo imperdonable y no podía volver el tiempo atrás. Mrytle se apareció.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Hermione Granger ¿Qué haces en mi baño? ¿Otra vez te estas metiendo en problemas? – pregunto arrastrando algunas palabras. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, otra vez había estado llorando.

\- ya déjame… hoy no quiero hablar – dijo entre sollozos, haciendo que Mrytle volviera a llorar.

\- yo solo quería ser amable…buuu… ah, si ves a Harry, dile que me venga a visitar, que no lo he vuelto a ver desde que se metió en problemas en el torneo – dijo antes de zambullirse en su retrete creando una explosión de agua. Hermione volvió a secarse las lágrimas pero estas no dejaron de salir. Se sentía terrible por lo que había hecho y su consciencia no la ayudaba a calmarse.

-¡MRYTLE! ¡SI SIGUES LLORANDO TE EMPEZARE A LANZARTE LIBROS! – Alguien grito de alguna parte. Hermione se sobresaltó – Me parece estúpido seguir llorando por algo que ya paso. Si, cometiste el error pero ya pues, ya paso. Ya moriste y no puedes hacer nada y si sigues lamentándote ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿El tiempo volverá atrás? ¿Te vendrán a consolar? ¿Qué va a pasar? NADA. Ya está hecho y no lo puedes cambiar. Despídete de tu vida, ya se fue. – las palabras eran frías y carentes de emoción alguna. Eran como pequeñas dagas que eran lanzadas con cizaña y ponzoña a la persona a la que se dirigía.

Su corazón se contrajo un poco. Por un momento sintió que las palabras eran dirigidas hacia ella.

-¿no tienes nada mejor que llorar? En serio, incomodas a los demás… - Una de las puertas se abrió frente a ella. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió a quien le pertenecía esa voz tan indiferente. Carolina "Avellaneda" salía de la mismísima puerta. Sacudió su cabello echándolo para atrás – te ves pateti… - sus ojos verdes se abrieron cuales platos cuando vio que no era Mrytle con quien hablaba. Hermione solo se quedó en el suelo mirándola.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué sucede? – Sus mejillas se sonrojaban rápidamente mientras caminaba descalza hacia ella. Hermione quería apartarse de ella – perdón, no sabía que eras tú, creí que era Mrytle que seguía llorando como siempre. Perdón si te incomode – se dejó caer junto a ella soltando un suspiro – en verdad lo siento.

\- no importa, después de todo no era para mí… - volteo para verla a la cara. Sus ojos verdes la miraban con curiosidad. Sus ojos miel bajaron la vista y miraron su uniforme y luego sus mangas alzadas dejando ver sus pálidos brazos los cuales cubrió rápidamente antes de permitirle ver más cicatrices rojizas y sangrantes.

-¿Qué te paso? –dijeron las dos. Fue algo extraño para ambas, ninguna se atrevia a contestar. Carolina no quería dar lastima por las marcas que Umbridge le había hecho recientemente y Hermione no quería comentarle que su tutor se había acostado con ella.

\- Los castigos con Umbridge no son los mejores… ¿y tú? ¿Por qué esas lagrimas? ¿Alguien te trato mal? – pregunto mirando a su receptora. Hermione se limpió la última lágrima que pensaba derramar ese día. Ya se había desahogado un buen rato y llorar solo hacía que le doliera más y más la cabeza. Ambas volvieron a mirarse, y la simple mirada penetrante de la niña logro que Hermione aflojara un poco la lengua.

\- este… pues, creo que no me siento muy bien… creo que… creo que cometí un gran error. En verdad, no lo sé, estoy muy confundida. – se miró las manos.

\- ¿sobre qué?

" _Ay, pues no lo sé. ¿Cómo te digo que tu tutor paso una noche de pasión conmigo?"_

-es que… no creo que lo entiendas. Eres muy chica para eso. Además no te quiero aburrir de temas como esos…

\- pues… tienes razón, yo no sé de cosas del corazón, y tampoco me interesan pero he leído muchas obras teatrales con el tema del romance. Tal vez, te pueda ayudar. ¿Alguien te rompió el corazón?- pregunto inocentemente.

\- ni siquiera se con toda seguridad, a quien le pertenece mi corazón.

\- ¡ _oh,_ _chérie!_ Tienes un problema de corazón, te has enamorado de dos personas diferentes ¿no es así?

\- me sorprende que una niña como tu este tan al tanto de estas cosas. Pero si, son dos. Uno es muy buen amigo y pues, estuve enamorada de él desde que me salvo de… de un troll. Y siempre peleamos pero nos reconciliamos y me hace reír y rabiar. Y… mi vida sería aburrida sin el a mi lado. Pero… por otra parte, el otro chico, es tan misterioso, amargado e insoportable y al mismo tiempo interesante y… es inteligente, es gracioso a su modo, le gusta lo mismo que a mí, tenemos los mismos atributos, se interesa en mí, me protege… y fue tan tierno conmigo, aunque siempre me trato con indiferencia y sarcasmo antes pero… pero ahora… no lo sé. Estoy confundida. No sé a quién elegir… ¿deberías quedarme aun con la esperanza de que el amor de infancia se fije en mí, o empezar a enamorarme de una persona que, primero, está lejos de mi alcance y no es correcto, segundo, siempre me trato mal?

\- es un gran dilema. ¿Conozco a esa persona? – pregunto. ¿Cómo decirle que su jefe de casa y tutor es la mismísima persona de la que estoy hablando?

\- creo que no. Pero… ¿Qué debo hacer? – genial, le estoy pidiendo consejos amorosos a una niñita de once años ¿tan bajo pude caer?

\- pues… una vez leí en un libreto, una hermosa historia. Y llegue a la conclusión de que si una persona se enamora de dos, debe quedarse con el segundo. Porque, si de verdad hubiese amado al primero, jamás se hubiese fijado en el segundo. Y tú has hecho eso exactamente, así que te sugiero que te quedes con tu nuevo novio a estar esperando que tu amiguito Weasley te haga caso. Es simple lógica – Carolina se aliso la falda escolar y se puso los zapatos negros de charol – debo irme, Snape me está esperando para ayudarme con la tarea de mañana. Este algo extraño desde ayer… ¿paso algo ayer en su asesoría?

\- eh… - ¡NO ENTRES EN PANICO! – Cuando me fui parecía normal – sí, miente, miente – debió ocurrir después.

\- seguro que sí. Bien, fue un placer, Srta. Granger - hizo una chistosa reverencia y se fue brincando por la puerta.

\- pero… … yo ya no soy una señorita – pensé.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Otro martillazo y otro decreto educacional número ya perdí la cuenta. Flich bajo de la escalera y miro su trabajo, haciendo que los alumnos a su alrededor tuvieran que agacharse para no ser golpeados por la escalera de madera. Se fue por donde entro y más alumnos se apilaron entre ellos para poder leer el nuevo decreto.

"No gritar, hablar, escuchar música o cualquier otro ruido pro los pasillos"

-esto debe ser una broma. Dentro de poco, nos prohibirán respirar – se quejó Carolina que era acompañada por Luca a la sala común de las serpientes – Hogwarts es como una prisión, no se parece en nada a lo que me describieron, y más desde que esa vieja solterona entro al poder.

\- cuando me llego mi carta de Hogwarts estaba tan feliz porque por fin seria como mis hermanas que estudiaron aquí, siempre me contaban cosas maravillosas. Pero ahora, prefiero volver a Italia a recoger uvas bajo el sol que ha soportar una sola regla más de ella.

\- las reglas se hicieron con un propósito, para romperlas, de no ser así, no existirían. – Dijo agitando su melena rubia – en serio, cuando tenga la oportunidad, ese feto amorfo me las pagara por lo que le hizo a mis brazos y por arruinar mi oportunidad de educarme. Se supone que venimos a esa clase para poder aprender a defendernos cuando Voldemort aparezca e intente matarnos, pero lo único que logre aprender es a dormir más rápido – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Luca tembló al oír ese nombre ¿era algo normal? ¿Por qué asustaba a todos, excepto a los Slytherins que eran de mayor grado, como Malfoy?

-te pido, por favor, que no digas su nombre, es una falta de respeto… o es lo que dicen – dijo sonrojado cuando entraron en la sala común. Se percataron que había un nuevo pergamino en el tablero de anuncios cuando vieron a varios niños de primero y segundo amontonándose para ver.

"Reunión en la sala común a las 11 en punto. Se elegirán a los nuevos miembros de este año, para unirse a "La nobleza de sangre pura" (algo así como la ED, pero en SLytherins y con otros propósitos). Obligatorio asistir" estaba firmado por los tres miembros principales de ese extraño club, la firma que más destacaba era la de Draco Malfoy.

-creo que hoy iré a dormir temprano – dijo la niña mientras se sentaba cerca a la chimenea. Las mellizas se les unieron trayendo consigo unos dulces y bebidas calientes.

\- no puedes faltar, es una tradición que ha pasado de generación en generación en todos los Slytherins, además es obligatorio – Carolina puso los ojos en blanco - pero tranquila, no creo que nos elijan – dijo Dacaria – nunca escogen a los de primero… piensan que no somos lo suficientemente experimentados para darle un reconocimiento importante a unos niños. A partir de segundo empiezas a unirte… aunque claro, hay excepciones.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? –Pregunto Luca - ¿crees que te elijan?

\- yo espero que sí, pero no me refería a eso.

\- veras, el ultimo niño que fue perteneciente a este club y entro cuando estaba en primero, fue el mismísimo profesor Snape. Dicen que es fue tan habilidoso en su prueba que fue escogido sin dudarlo para unirse a ese grupo. Lo único bueno que trae es que te conviertes en alguien superior ante los demás, es como ser un presidente de clase o algo así. Siempre seleccionan cuatro o menos. Tienes suerte si entras. – Dijo Kate tomando un sorbo de chocolate caliente.

\- yo no quiero pertenecer a nada… no quiero entrar a ese tonto club si tengo que convertirme en uno de ellos. Saben que yo no soy una niña mimada, sin ofender, claro - dijo ligeramente sonrojada al recordar que su amigos si lo eran.

\- no te preocupes – Dijo Daca algo extraña por el comentario – como sea, no todos entran por sus talentos. La mayoría de chicos a veces son más importantes que otros, así como Malfoy, tienen más importancia. A veces influye mucho, si no, no eres nadie. - ¿le está diciendo eso a una niña que no tiene un apellido propio?

Cuando dieron las once en punto, las puertas de los dormitorios se abrieron en unísono, los alumnos Slytherin, de todas las edades, salieron en silencio vistiendo en sus mejores galas. Incluso, Carolina se había peinado y se puso un vestido negro al igual que las mellizas. Fueron dividos por año y se juntaron. Los chicos que ya pertenecían a "La pureza de sangre" o como sea, se habían sentado en butacas, entre ellos se encontraban Pansy Parkinson y sus amigas. Un chico llamado Theodore Nott y otro llamado Blaise Zabini flanqueaban a Draco quien estaba de pie mirando a todos con indiferencia, la misma mirada que Lucius tenía hacia los demás.

-después de un largo proceso, decidimos elegir a tres chicos este año. Tal y como nuestros padres, abuelos y entre otros hacían este proceso, este año me toca dirigir al ceremonia desde que nuestro antiguo presidente termino su curso el año pasado. Espero que los nuevos, estén preparados para asumir este papel, más adelante serán reconocidos ante… el señor tenebroso. Bien, empecemos con esto – todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo, más los chicos más jóvenes temblaron un poco al pensar que tendrían que hacer esto para que sus padres estuviesen orgullosos y no quedar mal ante el Lord cuando volviera al poder. Esto era el inicio de la nueva generación de Mortifagos.

Pansy se levantó y una bandeja de plata levito hasta ella, sobre dicha cosa, había tres pergaminos doblados, cada uno llevaba un nombre. La pregunta que todos tenían era "¿De quién?". Pansy procedió a abrir el primer pergamino y leer el nombre que estaba escrito en tinta negra. Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro sombrío y dijo con voz fuerte y clara.

\- Kaselly Overaty - un chico de cuarto salió de entre su grupo. Era menudo, piel aceitunada y cabello cobrizo. Sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar su nombre. Draco le susurro algo al nuevo miembro y le entrego una especie de insignia. Kaselly ocupo su respectivo asiento.

\- Genevive Jewlyas - Una chica de sexto año se apareció. No permanecería mucho pero había conseguido entrar. Pero Caroline sabía que al igual que el resto que esa millonaria no tenía nada de extraordinario, pero su apellido se había vuelto importante en los últimos tiempos.

Zabini le dio su insignia y le dijo algo, luego se sentó junto al otro chico.

\- Y por último - Pansy desdoblo el ultimo pergamino, todos estaban atentos por lo que podría pasar. La mayoría quería entrar y dieron lo mejor de sí mismo durante las pruebas para entrar a ese club. Aguantaron la respiración cuando Pansy perdió la sonrisa satisfactoria y miro hacia las serpientes.

\- Caroline Avellaneda - todos miraron hacia la pálida y enfermiza Slytherin quien estaba tan atónita como ellos. ¿Había logrado ingresar? ¿Que pasaría con ella? ¿Qué le diría Snape?

\- Anda - Susurro Katherine dándole un empujoncito. Luca quiso retenerla pero otro chico lo impidió. Por primera vez, se sintió mucho peor que la vez que fue presentada en el Gran Comedor y ella no tenía apellido. Ahora estaba siendo lanzada a un mar de serpientes venenosas que estaban a punto de saltar sobre ella con el único fin de obtener la maldita insignia. Tropezó un poco pero llego hasta Nott quien le tendió la insignia y le susurro algo al oído.

\- _"Bienvenida. Lo siento mucho, eres muy pequeña para entrar a esto. Pero ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás. Sonríe y siéntate_ " - ordeno. Caroline tenía el ceño fruncido por la confusión y las piernas le temblaban pero logro sentarse entre los nuevos miembros. Miro a sus amigos que estaban igual de preocupados que ella, luego miro a su nueva insignia.

Era un escudo con dos serpientes con las colas entrelazadas. Ambas mordían el cuello de un mago con mascara y ojos de rubíes. El fondo era negro con bordes de oro, era la viva imagen de un hombre tenebroso.

¡Un Lord Tenebroso!

¿En que se había metido ahora?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Habían pasado tres días desde "el accidente". Tres días en los que evite cualquier tipo de contacto con el profesor Snape. Falte a una clase de pociones al igual que mis asesorías por las tardes, no deseaba verlo, su sola mirada me hacía sentir incomoda. Él me había mandado a llamar varias veces pero no asistí en ningún caso. Hace tres días que miento a mis amigos sobre mis paraderos por las tardes. Hace tres días que hable con Caroline y hasta el momento no dejo de pensar en sus palabras.

"Deberías quedarte con el segundo, porque si de verdad hubiese amado al primero nunca te hubieses dejado enamorar de otro"

A veces pienso como si esa frase fuese hecha específicamente para manipular a las personas con este mismo problema que yo. El problema de no saber de quién enamorarse. Pero si lo pienso tiene mucho sentido. Tal vez no estoy lo suficientemente enamorada de Ron o sé que no lo conseguiré y ya me canse de hacerme notar. Y que mis intentos no sean notados de la manera que quisiera.

"Deberías quedarte con el segundo…"

-¡Srta. Granger!- la voz del profesor Flitwick me saca de mis pensamientos. Está mirándome con las manos apoyadas como asas de jarrón sobre su gran pila de libros gruesos para hacerse notar.

-lo siento-

\- debería prestar más atención, esta algo distraída hoy – algunos alumnos se ríen – ya, silencio. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ah, sí. Este encantamiento… - Volví a mi libro. Tengo que sacarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué me está pasando?

\- Herms. ¿Está todo bien? – la voz de Harry hace que vuelva a salir de mis pensamientos, él y Ron me examinan con la mirada.

-sí, es solo que… me duele un poco la cabeza eso es todo. No dormí bien – Volvimos la atención hacia el pequeño profesor hasta que el timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo y el fin de clases sonó. Cuando acabe el almuerzo pase un rato en la sala común con los chicos que se reían con las ocurrencias de los gemelos en ese momento que mostraban su nueva mercancía. Yo no tenía la cabeza en su lugar para regañarles y decomisarlos por darles pastillas vomitivas a los chicos de primero, así que invente la excusa que llevo usando para esconderme por las tardes.

-¡tengo que hacer tarea! – dije saliendo por el retrato de la dama gorda y corriendo por las escaleras movedizas. Mientras más pronto llegara y lograra evitar encontrarme con Snape o con su inocente pupila, mejor. Jadee un poco cuando llegue a la biblioteca. Madame Pince me hizo un gesto de silencio y me dejo pasar. Había algunos alumnos haciendo tarea pero estaba más llena que otras veces. ¿Sería porque después de las vacaciones de Navidad, serían los TIMOS y los EXTASIS?

Pase la tarde estudiando, pensando, haciendo tarea, pensando, leyendo, pensando y pensando. No podía concentrarme en algo concretamente pero… deje que mi cabeza cayera sin gracia sobre el libro abierto, ni siquiera sabía el nombre del título ni mucho menos de que trataba, solo quería fingir que hacia algo más que estar confundida.

Generalmente cuando alguien (yo) no sabe qué hacer, lee. Lee para informarse sobre el tema y encontrarle una solución, pero esto es algo que no está en los libros no sabes cómo afrontarlo ni qué hacer cuando sucede, solo pasa. Soy muy cuerda, y sé que por más que lo busque, no encontrare la solución en un libro. No es algo que te golpee en la cara y te salude y te des cuenta de que la solución está frente a ti.

Necesito un abrazo.

No me había dado cuenta de que ya había anochecido y que la biblioteca estaba vaciándose. Mire mi reloj, el banquete seria dentro de una hora… de repente recordé que me encontraría con el causante de mis problemas y el apetito de me fue de un momento a otro. Y hablando del rey de Roma, Severus Snape acaba de entrar a la biblioteca. De un movimiento rápido, cogí mi bolsa, un libro y me fui a sentar a una mesa más alejada y escondida en donde podría pasar desapercibida. Cubrí mi cara con el libro y roge a Merlín para que no me vieran.

-¿Cómo se supone que podrá leer ese libro si lo sostiene al revés? – su sedosa voz hizo que me sobresaltara y abriera mis ojos mirando las letras volteadas de las páginas. Maldije internamente. No voltee a verlo, solo escuchaba sus pasos por el piso de madera y como sacaba libros de una repisa alta. - ¿acaso se le contagio lo idiota de Weasley?

\- le pido que no se exprese así de mi amigo – las palabras salieron automáticamente de mi boca – señor – seguía mirando las palabras del libro, me mordí la lengua para no soltar más palabras sin pensarlo. Sentí sus pasos avanzando lentamente hacia mí y que se inclinaba lentamente sobre la mesa. Una mano toco el libro y lo bajo despacio, con una lentitud angustiante, e hizo que mis ojos miraran directamente a sus fosas negras.

\- y yo le pido que hablemos… es importante. No quiero dejar las cosas así – me agarro de la muñeca en el momento que me levante para irme de ahí, no quería escucharlo, se me caía la cara de vergüenza al recordar lo que paso. – por favor, Hermione. – susurro.

Trague saliva y me volví a sentar. Algo me decía que tal vez y solo tal vez, me perdería el banquete.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry miraba desde la torre de astronomía hacia el gran paisaje que daba Hogwarts de noche. Era algo simplemente maravilloso, el aire fresco, las luciérnagas, algunas lechuzas que salían a cazar y la tranquilidad de la noche era algo que no se podía describir. Estaba cansado y en este momento debería estar en la sala común terminando la tarea de Encantamientos y luego caer muerto en la cama para despertar al día siguiente y hacer lo mismo.

Ocultar la ED era una tarea totalmente difícil aunque a Hermione y a los demás se les había ocurrido increíbles ideas, aún era complicado. Y más con la vieja cara de sapo acechando los pasillos junto a la brigada inquisitorial. En realidad, era algo agotador incluyendo los castigos y el hecho de que aún había algunos que lo juzgaban por ser "El Elegido". Toco de nuevo su brazo derecho. El último castigo de Umbrigde había dolido menos, pero el hecho de someterse a interrogatorios diarios se hacía cada vez más difícil.

Y se hacía más y más difícil tratar de hablar con Dumbledore, ya que nunca se encontraba. Harry sentía como si no hiciese otra cosa más que ignorarlo. Había muchas cosas que le quería decir cómo le ED, y había muchas cosas que le quería preguntar como el hecho de que dejara que Umbrigde hiciese todo eso con Hogwarts. Suspiro. Debía encontrar la forma de hablar con él y contarle todo porque sentía que explotaría. Lo haría con Hermione o con Ron pero prefería no hacerlo.

Por otro lado, estaba la posibilidad de decirle a Sirius pero… si le contaba podían interceptar sus cartas y Umbrigde vigilando las chimeneas tampoco ayudaba. Pensó en su padrino ¿estaría preparando todo para cuando fueran a Grimmauld Place para las vacaciones? Se imaginó al pelinegro sentado en el cuarto donde estaba Buckbeak, esperando que le llegara una carta, alguna noticia del exterior... algo, lo que sea. Debía ser horrible salir de una prisión de magos para quedar encerrado en otra prisión.

-Bonita noche, ¿verdad? – una vocecilla tierna lo hizo voltear totalmente alterado y con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho por el susto. Carolina miraba hacia el bosque. Su cabello estaba sujetado por una coleta alta que le caía por la espalda en unos rizos muy elegantes, como si hubiese tomado tiempo elaborarlos, y dos mechones, uno rosa y otro rubio le enmarcaban la pequeña cara. Llevaba su uniforme y su capa negra la cubría totalmente – Este es un buen lugar para pensar, creo.

\- Si… eso creo – el pelinegro se pasó una mano por su pelo, tratando de ordenarlo un poco. La elegancia que tenía esa niña era algo intimidante, no por nada era la aprendiz de Snape. Vio que la niña dejo una taza frente a él, al borde de la pared que impedía que los alumnos cayeran por la torre de Astronomía. Era chocolate caliente. - ¿puedo?

\- generalmente me tomo las dos tazas, pero no me importa compartir – dijo sonriendo de lado llevándose la suya a los labios. Harry estiro la mano para tomar la taza pero solo un quejido cuando sintio una punzada debido a las cicatrices del castigo con la cara de sapo. Trato de disimularlo tomando el chocolate pero no evito que la niña se diese cuenta. - ¿otro castigo con la perra loca?

\- si… esto es un asco – dijo – no el chocolate, si no, ella… no puedo creer que Dumbledore la deje estar aquí aun – dijo mirando a la niña que no se había molestado en mirarlo y seguía mirando al bosque ¿Qué tanto veía?

-Es una maldita perra de mierda, si supieras todo lo que me ha hecho, te quedaría corto esas simples marcas en tus manos – dijo agarrándose los brazos a través de la blusa de mangas largas – Dumbledore no podría echarla aunque quisiera… el Ministerio se va apoderando poco a poco de Hogwarts. Ella es como un conserje que limpia el desorden que causaste, deshaciéndose de las manchas de evidencia en el pulcro piso blanco del Ministerio. Ella y el Ministro jamás permitirán que se enteren de la verdad – al fin se volteo hacia él y lo penetro con sus ojos verdes – Que Voldemort ha vuelto. Yo te creo… aunque a veces me preocupa un poco esa idea.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo? Si es un broma, te informo de que ya estoy cansado que siempre me molesten con eso – dijo tomando un sorbo de chocolate.

\- tómalo como quieras. Pero créeme, no me afecta si el vuelve o no, mientras no se mete conmigo no me puede lastimar – dijo secamente. Había olvidado que esa niña no tenía familia ¿pero ni siquiera se interesaba en sus amigos? – pronto se acercan las vacaciones de Navidad ¿A dónde iras?

\- pasare las vacaciones con un familiar, iremos todos, Hermione, los Weasley… será divertido. Estoy ansioso por probar las delicias que la Sra. Weasley preparara. ¿Y tú?

\- no lo sé aun.

\- … - Harry quiso decir algo pero no tenía palabras ¿Qué le podía preguntar? Miro su taza y vio que había algo blanco en ella, estaba empezando a nevar y la nieve caía con lentitud. Era momento de entrar y si no bajaba ya, se llegaría tarde al banquete. – Esta nevando… creo que será mejor que vayamos al comedor – dijo abriendo la puerta para salir.

\- yo iré en un rato… tengo algo que hacer – dijo sin apartar la vista del bosque. Una mueca se formó en su cara.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hacía mucho frio para estar afuera y de seguro tenías que pensártelo muy bien antes de salir a dar un paseo de noche y sin una bufanda y abrigo. Un simple jersey no te abrigaría tan fácilmente pero a Draco Malfoy no le importaba.

Prefería seguir pasando el frio invernal que a estar calentito pero hostigado por las preguntas de sus amigos Slytherin sobre Lovegood y si ya se había acostado.

No podía ser cierto, eso le pasaba por ayudar a alguien que no era el mismo. Ahora tenía que cumplir la apuesta pero... pero no quería hacerle eso, al menos no a ella. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando con él? Se supone que era Draco Malfoy, el príncipe y Don Juan de la casa de Salazar, heredero único de la fortuna Malfoy y todo eso, esa tonta chica no era nadie a su lado, solo una loca excéntrica igual que su padre. Pero aun así... no se atrevía a matar la inocencia de Lovegood, ya que no importara lo que pasara, esos ojos soñadores siempre lo perseguían.

Se abrazó a sí mismo para darse calor y siguió con sus pensamientos. No se dio cuenta de que ya estaba cerca del bosque y estaba próximo a aventurarse en esos dominios.

\- Hola, Draco Malfoy. ¿Vienes a buscar a las hadas? - una voz soñadora hizo que volteara sobresaltado y con varita en mano. Luna Lovegood era apuntada por el Slytherin nervioso al encontrarse en esa situación. Bajo la varita y se pasó una mano por el cabello platinado haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- Obviamente que no, Lovegood. Yo no estoy chiflado como tú, y tienes suerte que no te hubiese lastimado... jajaja - soltó una risita nerviosa con las dos manos sobre la cabeza. Se apartó el flequillo rubio y miro a Luna. La Ravenclaw llevaba unos pantalones de rayas y holgados, su camiseta crema se le pegaba haciendo resaltar su delicada cintura y el chaleco verde la abrigaba del frio al igual que su gorro color calabaza de lana y sus guantes del mismo material. - ¿Que estás haciendo aquí, Lovegood?

\- oh, pues vengo a ver a las hadas. Me gusta verlas bailar... - Luna seguía hablando pero el Slytherin no se concentraba en sus palabras, más bien, no dejaba de ver sus pies descalzos en la nieve. ¿No tendría frio? Podía morir de hipotermia o algo peor, y después ¿Cómo le explicaría a los profesores que la Ravenclaw murió de frio? - son criaturas fascinantes pero le gusta las bromas. Hay algunas por aqui cerca y... -

*Paf*

Luna se agacho justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeada por un proyectil. La bola de nieve que había lanzado Malfoy había dado en el blanco y de la maleza salió volando un búho moteado con ojos casi tan grandes como los de Luna. - ¡oye! ¡Casi me da!

-no te quejes, no te di a ti… créeme te hubiese dolido – dijo pasándose una mano por el flequillo mientras miraba al búho irse. ¿También debería irse? No debería estar ahí… no quería quedarse junto a ella por el miedo a acabar esa locura de la apuesta y lastimarla… todos podían odiarlo porque bueno… a veces, y solo a veces, podía ser desesperante pero Luna no le había hecho nada y no importaba lo que le dijera siempre lo trataba con toda la amabilidad del mundo y…

*Paf*

Una bola de nieve le dio directo en la cara. Una risilla se escuchó detrás y se giró para ver a Luna riendo con las manos sobre su boca. Malfoy sonrió de lado y se agacho con lentitud para crear otra bola y lanzársela iniciando una pequeña guerrilla de nieve. Solo podía escuchar a Luna reír mientras daba zancadas para alejarse de él que venía con cientos de bolas de nieve para cobrarse su venganza.

Ambos se quedaron cansados cuando sus piernas ya no los podían aguantar. Draco quería decir algo pero no podía, no sabía que decir y volvió a mostrar indiferencia al darse cuenta lo que habia pasado. Empezó a nevar. Y la nieve se quedaba impregnada en el cabello platinado de Luna.

-el banquete empieza ya. Debo irme. Fue un gusto, Draco Malfoy – dijo levantándose y caminando hasta el castillo de seguro a disfrutar de una deliciosa cena. Draco seguía mirando a pesar de que la Ravenclaw ya había desaparecido de su campo visual… tal vez, también debería irse, después de todo hacia frio.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Carolina tenía las piernas aferradas a una rama y se había dejado caer. Ahora estaba colgada de cabeza y con los brazos cruzados frente a Draco que casi se muere del susto y prácticamente salto de donde estaba sentado.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

REVIEWS?

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MÍ. BESOS! :D


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLA! Hola, hola, hola, hola, hola… hola *susurro* HOLA COMO ESTAN? SIGUEN AHÍ? BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO, LAMENTO NO PODER ACTUALIZAR TAN SEGUIDO ES QUE LA ACADEMIA ME CONSUME Y AHORA TENGO QUE PREPARARME PARA PODER INGRESAR A ESE MUNDO MAGICO QUE SE CONOCE COMO "UNIVERSIDAD". EN FIN, AQUÍ EL CAP PERO ANTES… ¡AGRADECIMIENTOS!**

 **A: YETSAVE…** **XERXES ELI… YAZMIN SNAPE… SNAPEEILEEN…** **ATENEA SNAPE :3 GRACIAS POR COMENTAR.**

 **AHORA SI… EL CAP! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

 **0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **CAPITULO 15:** _Amor, regalos y Navidad._

 _ ***Hace 10 minutos antes de que Hermione viera a Snape***_

\- No puedo hacerlo, lo siento, no puedo, me odia no quiere verme ni en pintura y estoy seguro que si entro ahí no volveré a salir – dijo Snape mientras que su pupila lo arrastraba a la biblioteca. Irma Pince silencio la habitación de nuevo. – Dime que hacer.

\- NO. Tú la cagaste y yo no limpiare tu mierda ¿entendiste? – era esos pequeños momentos cuando te dabas cuenta de que esta niña ya había crecido y no en un lugar que hablaran limpiamente. – Ven aquí – dijo arrastrando al otro lado de la biblioteca mirando, a través de un espacio en los libreros, a Hermione – Ella aun no nos ve, solo anda y dile lo que piensas.

\- Es que no sé qué decirle… Hola, podemos hablar del hecho que te robe la virginidad, no le diré eso – dijo cruzándose de brazos. Nuevamente, la bibliotecaria los silencio. La chica no le hacía caso, era como si fuese invisible, solo buscaba libros en los diferentes estantes.

\- ¿ya terminaste de lamentarte? – Le entrego un par de libros – ten sostenlos – Ingenuamente, Snape hizo caso a lo que le dijo. Mala idea. Recibió una fuerte bofetada de la chica para que entrara en razón – Anda y dile – exigió – además, si al final no funciona, me tienes a mí – no era un buen premio - pediré prestados estos para ti si es que te rechaza y pasas la noche solo – levanto dos libros. "Las cuitas del joven Wether" y "A un hombre de gran nariz" – son dos obras muy interesantes y las dos te caen increíble. Un pobre chico que es solo el amigo del amor de su vida y la otra una gran parodia de Quevedo hacia un tipo de gran nariz, creo que se inspiraron en ti jajaja – dijo alejándose.

\- vuelve aquí y dime que hacer – la niña se alejó levantándole el dedo medio. No fue de gran ayuda.

 ***AHORA***

-Por favor, escucha lo que tengo que decirte, Hermione – Severus se me acerco. Me había levantado para dejar todos los libros en orden antes de irme al comedor, pero solo había sido una forma de escapar de él, corriendo por la biblioteca. Ruego a Merlín, que Madame Pince no nos escuche. – es importante. Sé que me comporte como un idiota y sé que debería haber hecho algo, y que no estuvo bien, que tú y yo somos simplemente profesor y alumna pero…

\- pero lo olvido esa noche. Y me hizo daño, no solo emocionalmente… ¡me dolió mucho! Y no lo hablo solo de lo físico - dijo mirándolo del otro lado del librero, Snape estaba a punto de responder pero puse un libro grueso en ese espacio y lo bloquee pro completo de mi campo visual. Pero no se rendía.

\- lo se… y te pido disculpas por eso. Pero – me di la vuelta y seguí avanzando ignorando sus palabras hasta que me quede encerrada en una pared y el… - por favor… escúchame. Nunca quise hacerte daño, no era parte de mi plan, se suponía que sería algo bonito pero, no es que haya sido horrible ni nada de eso, no me malinterpretes, solo que no salió exactamente como lo planee. – Me agarro de la muñeca cuando intente escabullirme – por favor… solo escúchame esta vez, y después puedes irte.

Mire sus ojos negros que me miraban intensamente y al mismo tiempo suplicante, angustiado, sea lo que sea que tenía que decirme era muy importante no solo para él, también para mí. No soportaba verlo así, en ese estado, era ver caer un poco de la parte que amaba de él. ¿Amaba?

-está bien… pero vaya al grano – dije en un susurro sin mirarlo. Puedo jurar que nunca había estado más sonrojada en mi vida.

\- desde un principio me di cuenta de que no solo eras la sabelotodo insufrible que se sentaba en mi salón de clases a demostrarme que no era una idiota que no sabía nada, al principio era molesto pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que era algo sin lo que no podría vivir, tenía miedo de que ese cambio significase algo más, y de pronto ¡Merlín! Ya habías crecido y yo no me había dado cuenta, y… y cuando te vi en el baile de invierno del año pasado, me di cuenta de que ya estaba enamorado… y ya no eras la niñita tierna que se escondía en la biblioteca todos los días a aprender más, ya eras una jovencita… y maldición, me sentí como pervertido de mierda, te conozco desde que tienes once y soy un maldito pedófilo o algo asa… perdón, me desvié… como decía, poco después del inicio de clases, Carolina se dio cuenta de que me gustabas y yo estaba a punto de abandonar la idea, de decirle que no, que era una locura pero empezaste a acercarte a mí y hablarme y a cenar conmigo… me emocione y se suponía que después de esa cena, te besaría frente al piano… ese era el plan, luego habría dos posibilidades, que me odiaras y te alejaras o que podría tener una oportunidad… pero me excedí y me deje llevar por mis emociones. – dijo sin mirarme y apoyándose en un estante, solo me quede mirándolo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y se pasó una mano por el grasiento pelo – no te pido que me perdones… solo no quiero me que odies… y por favor, líbrame de esta incertidumbre, dime si tu… tú me puedes ver como algo más que un profesor – abrió los ojos y se me quedo mirando, sentí que me hacía pequeña bajo su mirada y si hubiese una forma de escapar créanme que me encantaría la idea. ¿Dónde está la bibliotecaria cuando se le necesita?

\- yo… yo… - "te aconsejo que te quedes con el segundo porque de haber estado enamorada verdaderamente del primero, nunca hubiese existido un segundo" de nuevo se hacía presente – creo que… creo que yo… empiezo a sentir algo, no lo sé, estoy confundida, pero desde que empecé esas asesorías con usted… me siento diferente. Y me gusta estar cerca de… - oh no, se está acercando, se está acercando – de usted – sujeta despacio mi mentón y lo levanta… siento su respiración – y creo que también siento lo mismo que usted – mis piernas tiemblan.

\- … - no hubo necesidad de palabras ya que Snape poso sus fríos labios en los míos y nos besamos durante horas (para mí lo fueron) en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Carolina se quedó mirando hacia el ocaso por la ventana de la biblioteca… estaba aburrida y… y…

-¿Cómo se supone que pasaras el examen si no estudias? – dijo Luca quien le dio duro con un libro en la cabeza. Estaba ayudando a la rubia a repasar, bueno, el repasaba por ella. Carolina no tenía cabeza para nada que no fuese salir del castillo.

\- sería fácil si no fuese aburrido.

\- no lo es. Mira esto – dijo mostrándole el dibujo de una flor. ¡Hey! Ya había visto esa flor antes. Hizo memoria y recordó aquella vez que cayó por un agujero ese día que Snape se olvidó de ir por ella al bosque. Debió aceptar que era una flor muy bonita, con sus pétalos tan parecidos a los cristales, era como una escultura de hielo – es un Rosoideae Crystallize Polychrome o Rosa de Cristal, una especie muy rara de planta medicinal. Crece solo en terreno virgen y sus propiedades para la medimagia son muy abundantes, aunque es un ingrediente no muy accesible. – sus ojos brillaron como si estuviese frente al amor de su vida. – espero algún día encontrar alguna de esas. Dicen que si cargas una contigo, criaturas mágicas aparecen y a mí me encantaría ser un magizoologo como Newt Scamander.

\- ¿el del libro?

\- si… oh, pero ese no es el punto. Tienes que estudiar, así que hazlo – dijo apartándose le mechón rojo de la cara. Carolina se acomodó su típica diadema negra y siguió estudiando. Pero su mente no se concentraba en las plantas que tenía que acordarse, su frágil mentecita viajaba hacia su amado teatro y en lo que podría estar haciendo allá. En ese momento, ella podría estar preparando su disfraz para el especial de Navidad y ayudaría a decorar el árbol de Navidad, luego irían al centro de Londres con el único fin de ver los aparadores, Diego y Mónica la llevarían de la mano al cruzar la calle y pararse frente al Big Ben y luego subirían al London Eye como siempre lo hacían antes de comprar los regalos.

\- oye… quería darte algo antes de irme mañana – dijo Luca en las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras, ya era muy tarde y estaba a punto de dar la hora de queda pero el pelinegro le dio tiempo para detener a la chica de mechones de colores en la escalera. – estuve ocupado haciéndolo y espero que te guste.- dejo su mochila en el piso y se arrodillo ante ella buscando algo en su mochila.

\- ¿Qué es? – dijo la rubia.

\- mi regalo de Navidad – dijo entregándole una caja envuelta con papel azul y un moño negro. – quería esperar a dártelo en el tren pero como te quedaras, pensé que sería mejor que te lo diera aquí. Ábrelo. – pidió, Carolina dejo su mochila en el suelo y se acomodó un mechón morado antes de abrir el regalo, el papel de regalo cayo al igual que la cinta negra revelando un hermoso cofre de madera tallada con lo que parecían ser pequeños espirales y siluetas de animales silvestres. Abrió la caja y adentro contenía un sinfín de tarritos de pintura, la cajita era más grande de lo que parecía y había dos pinceles acomodados en la tapa que se completaba con un pequeño espejo.

\- ¿y? ¿Te gusto? – pregunto nervioso el ojiazul.

-¿Gustarme? Me encanta… - susurro la rubia al ver los hermosos colores que había en la caja de pinturas, la dedicación que debió tener Luca al buscar cada uno de los colores, debió esforzarse mucho. Carolina acaricio suavemente la tapa de madera y sonrió mirando al chico – muchas gracias. – tuvo deseos de abrazarlo, pero eso significaría contacto físico y ella no era fanática de eso.

\- eh, vamos a la sala común, ya es la hora de queda – dijo tomándola de la mano y corriendo con ella, los mechones de colores de ambos bailaban en el aire.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Después de eso, Noviembre pasó volando, Hermione y Severus habían avanzado mucho en su "relación" al menos ya no era tan incómodo estar juntos en el laboratorio. Y había momentos en donde el profesor de pociones (¿Quién lo diría?) podía ser la persona más tierna del mundo. Solía sorprender a Hermione con rosas rojas en la mañana, por la tarde sentía su mirada en la biblioteca aunque no lo viera, muchas veces era sorprendida por una aburrida Caroline que era mandada por su tutor a dejarle regalos. Era divertido ver a la niña hablar entre dientes. Por las tardes, en el laboratorio, Snape se ponía detrás de ella y tomaba sus manos para cortar juntos los ingredientes, decía que ella no sabía cómo cortarlos y que tenía que hacerlo él o el caldero terminaría por explotar. Compartían el té, rara vez, Snape le decía que la amaba pero ella lo decía todo el tiempo, y si era un buen día, lograba sacarle una sonrisa (mueca) al profesor.

La vida le sonreía por primera vez a este pobre profesor enamorado.

Diciembre llego congelando a todos y a todo. La mayoría rendía sus últimos exámenes antes de irse a casa a vacacionar un tiempo.

Bueno... casi todos.

\- ¡AACHIS! - Caroline volvió a estornudar mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo. Puta gripe que justo ahora se le ocurría castigarla cuando aún le faltaba dar dos exámenes. Solo esperaba no estar con fiebre todo el día porque era insoportable.

\- 40 grados... tengo suerte de estar viva - dijo mirando el termómetro. Estaba aburrida, no se quedaría todo el día ahí, la mañana había sido totalmente aburrida, agonizando en fiebre y devolviendo lo poco que su pequeño estomago tenia. Y para colmo estaba sola en su habitación, excepto tal vez por la compañía de Midnight, su gata, que no hacía nada más que dormir encima de ella usándola como almohada. Dacaria y Katherine no querían quedarse con ella por temor a sufrir contagio. Con una enferma era suficiente como para tener a tres en un solo cuarto. Y para colmo de los colmos, Snape se había olvido de traerle el té que ella había pedido.

\- Ya no aguanto más. Estoy muy aburrida, ya no quiero estar encerrada aquí - dijo levantándose. Se puso las pantuflas de hipogrifo, se acomodó el blanco camisón que la hacía parecer fantasma, se puso una manta azul en la espalda que la protegiera, cogió a su gato y a su peluche y se dirigió lentamente al despacho de Snape.

Severus se encontraba corrigiendo pergaminos y contando los minutos para ver a su castaña, estaba tan concentrado por lo que había pasado hace unos días que no podía concentrarse sin pensar en ella. Maldición. ¿Qué le pasaba?

La puerta se abrió de un golpe seco contra la pared, revelando a una pequeña que estaba a punto de desmayarse debido a la fiebre. - Al menos podrías tocar la puerta - no fue una pregunta. El gato entro corriendo al despacho mientras la niña dio tres golpecitos a la que ya estaba abierta. - No tiene sentido tocar si la puerta ya está abierta. Te dije que te quedaras en cama ¿Qué haces aquí? - la chica entro tropezándose y arrastrando la manta mientras empujaba la puerta y llegaba a la cama de Severus en donde se tiró a dormir. Revolvió las sabanas hasta quedar cómoda en la gran cama de Severus.

\- ya te dije que no en mi cama, tienes la tuya, ve a dormir allá, vas a contagiarme - dijo agarrándola de un tobillo y arrastrándola, pero la niña se envolvió más en las sabanas y se quedó a dormir ahí - Y SACA A ESA BOLA DE PELOS DE MI CAMA- Grito sentándose en su escritorio después de descubrir a la gata saltar a su cama. ¡Maldición! Hermione llegaría en pocos minutos y el todavía no había preparado el laboratorio, además, Caroline no podía quedarse en su cama. No es que fueran a usarla pero le gustaba la idea de esa gata dejando pelos entre sus sabanas.

En fin, esperaba que esta vez no se sintiera tan extraño cerca de Hermione. Si tenían temas de conversación, pero a veces se quedaban cortos, no sabía que decir o cómo actuar o cuando hacerle un gesto cariñoso, y sin la ayuda de su pupila, no había avanzado mucho.

\- Buenas tardes, profesor Snape - la castaña entro y cerró la puerta.

\- Ya habíamos quedado en que puedes llamarme Severus cuando no haya nadie - dijo sin desviar la mirada de los pergaminos. Hermione rodeo el escritorio y lo abrazo por atrás besando su mejilla.

\- Hola. - susurro.

-Hola. ¿Lista para sus asesorías, Srta. Granger? - dijo levantándose y guiando a la jovencita hacia el laboratorio y a leer el manual de la poción que harían esta tarde. No había problema alguno con seguir los pasos o pasar tiempo juntos, pero Severus no podía encontrar tema de conversación casual que no fuera sobre libros. No se veía a si mismo preguntándole sobre sus amigos y mucho menos de sus padres y ya sabía los gustos dar Hermione por ayuda de Caroline. Y el ambiente se volvía algo tenso... ¿De que podrían hablar?

\- ¡Sev! Tu cama es muy dura - dijo la niñita arrastrando consigo, las sabanas y su peluche. Hermione se quedó estática mirando como una soñolienta niña de cabellera dorada y mechones de colores revueltos se dejaba caer sin gracia sobre el sofá abultado de color hueso que tenía Severus en su laboratorio. - esto está mejor - susurro.

\- Ya te dije que te quedaras en cama - dijo Severus acercándose a la enferma. Hermione dejo de picar los ingredientes, se lavó las manos y también se acercó lentamente.

\- Midnight está durmiendo en tu cama - dijo dándose vuelta y tratando de dormir en el mullido sofá. Snape se levantó y fue a su habitación en donde Hermione escucho como una gata maullaba, Snape volvió al instante agarrándose con fuerza la mano que el gato le había dañado.

\- ¿Que tienes, princesa? - Dijo Hermione tiernamente.

\- No me llames princesa. - dijo roncamente - ¡AACHIS!¡ACHIS!¡ACHUS! - Estornudo mientras usaba un pañuelo. Respiraba aire caliente, pero tenía frio. Hermione toco su frente perlada de sudor.

\- ¡Merlín! Estas ardiendo en fiebre. Tenemos que bajarte la temperatura. - dijo retirando la mano de su frente, le puso el termómetro en la boca y fue a buscar opciones y paños húmedos para bajarle la temperatura. - Severus ¿Cómo dejaste que eso le pasara a la niña? Está agonizando de fiebre y tu no haces nada. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Muévete! Busca las pociones o algo - grito arrodillándose delante la Caroline - ¿40 grados? ¡Por Dios! Severus trae las pociones contra el resfriado, por favor - dijo mojando el paño y poniéndoselo en la frente.

\- ¿Que paso? Se supone que hice unas hace poco para la enfermería.- En eso recordó quien hizo el inventario la semana pasada - Caroline, ¿qué le hiciste a las pociones?

\- se me cayeron ¡Achis! ¡ACHISS! - Severus tomo el lugar de Hermione cuidando a su pupila y ella se puso a preparar pociones contra el resfriado - Sevi... Sevi...

\- ¿Que? - dijo acercándose a Caroline quien tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba empapada de sudor. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- No quiero... medicina - dijo apretando con fuerza la mano de su tutor. Se desmayó al poco rato en los brazos de él. Después de una hora, Hermione pudo bajarle la fiebre. Las asesorías se cancelaron por hoy. Ahora la castaña acariciaba los delicados rizos de la chica que dormía con la cabeza en sus muslos, le hacía una pequeña trenza verde cuando recibía la taza de té de su pareja.

\- Mírala. Se ve tan tierna cuando duerme - Snape miro a la mencionada. Siempre creyó que Carolina era una niña fea con ese mecho rubio cayéndole en la cara, sin mencionar sus desordenados rizos de colores y esos enormes ojos verdes en su puntiaguda cara y su cuerpo esquelético. No entendía porque todos decían que era hermosa. Pero mirando a la niña dormir, entendió que lo que hacía que todos pensaran que ella era un ángel, era la ternura que la niña sacaba en todos, era como ver a una pequeña muñeca rota a la cual recoges y arreglas el vestido. Una vez que te enamoras de su carita de ángel, te dabas cuenta de sus hermosos ojos, sus rojizos labios definidos, sus pómulos altos y rosadas mejillas.

\- si… lo es un poco – dijo acercándose a Hermione para depositar un casto beso en sus labios logrando que la castaña se sonrojara. Tomo a la pequeña envuelta en sabanas y la cargo con cuidado, la cabecita rubia de la niña se apoyaba en su hombro y enterraba su rostro en su cuello. Camino con ella hasta su habitación mientras Hermione le seguía.

\- Creo que ya tienen un tema de conversación – susurro la niña al oído de Severus. Él se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se hizo la dormida. Solo le quedo dejarla en la cama y mirar como su Hermione la arropaba y colocaba delicadamente el peluche de conejo en los brazos de la niña que lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. Hermione beso su frente y apago la luz.

\- creo que se quedó dormida – dijo sentándose en el sillón con el compartiendo una taza de té frente al fuego. Abrazados. – es tan tierna… me alegra que te tenga a ti.

\- es un poco problemática pero es de gran ayuda – dijo rodeando su cintura y apoyando su cabeza en la cabeza castaña de Hermione – aunque como su tutor creo que debería dar más de sí misma. Al menos, en el lado académico. Dime ¿Cómo es que te echan e una clase por "Malhumorada"? No digo que Caroline sea una niña mala y tonta. Es muy inteligente y si le preguntas te llega a responder, pero es muy irresponsable con las tareas aunque debo admitir que tiene gran talento para la práctica de toda materia, en especial en DCAO y la magia sin varita.

\- ten en cuenta de que por lo que me contaste, ella nunca ha pisado una escuela que no sea Hogwarts, solo debe acostumbrarse a este lugar, hacer amigos y tener confianza.

\- ni siquiera puede hacer eso – se dijo Snape para sí mismo.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – dijo Hermione confundida. No, ni siquiera a ella se lo diría y eso que no quería empezar una relación con secretos, pero eso era algo que lastimaría mucho a la niña.

-nada, era un pensamiento para mi… oye, ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Qué tal los exámenes? ¿Preparada paras las vacaciones? – dijo abrazándola. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo la escucho hablar o si el intervino en toda la charla pero no podía apartar su mente y sus ojos de esos soles que ella tenía en el rostro. Una de las cosas que más adora de su bello rostro, son esos ojos color miel.

\- te amo – susurro la castaña acostada sobre su pecho mirando hacia el fuego que bailaba en la chimenea. – y mucho… … ¿Sev? – ella se volteo para verle, pero nuestro maestro de pociones ya se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo. – Y sé que también me amas – Severus la aprisiono e sus brazos apegándola mas… otra noche que pasarían juntos.

 ***.*.*.*.*.***

Los jefes de casa estaban en la estación de tren de Hogsmeade controlando a sus alumnos que subían apresurados al tren de vuelta a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad y fin de año. Todo era bullicio, animales corriendo de aquí y allá, alumnos conversando fuertemente y niños de primero gritando a todo pulmón.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville y los gemelos estaban acomodándose en su compartimiento cuando apareció Luna sentados con ellos. Los chicos no dejaban de conversar de lo que pensaban hacer estas navidades y se les notaba entusiasmados de tomarse un descanso de la pesadilla que había sido Umbrigde, en especial Harry, que contaba los segundos para ver a su padrino, Sirius.

Por otra parte, Dacaria conducía a su pequeño grupo de amigos a un compartimiento en donde quedarse durante el viaje. Los chicos se acercaron a la ventana y buscaron con la mirada a cierta persona.

\- ¡Adiós, Caroline! ¡Qué pases una feliz Navidad! Te traeremos un recuerdo de Holanda - gritaron en unísono las mellizas que irían a pasar las fiestas con sus abuelos en Holanda. Sus padres estaban muy ocupados estas fechas. Luca asomo su cabeza por la ventana y el mechón rojo le cayó cubriéndole uno de sus azules ojos.

\- ¡Cuídate! No te preocupes, volveremos muy pronto - dijo el menor de la familia Gabrielli. Carolina sonrió tristemente y asintió. Seguía sintiéndose culpable de no regalarle nada - ¡Feliz Navidad! - dijo despidiéndose de la Slytherin.

\- ¡Adiós! - grito Snape mientras se despedía con la mano. Hermione hizo lo mismo desde el tren ignorando que sus amigos le preguntaran de quien se despedía. Severus le había prometido que estaría con ella cuando dieran las 12:00 en punto del 25 de diciembre, y ella estaba ansiosa por eso. Sus mejillas se tiñeron al recordar lo tierno que había sido la noche de ayer, su última noche juntos antes de las vacaciones.

El tren se perdió en el horizonte al poco tiempo y solo ahí, Snape bajo la mano. Suspiro. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué es lo que Hermione le hacía? Parecía un crio hormonado. Se rio para sí mismo, jamás pensó encontrarse en una situación como esa y henos aquí.

\- ¿Ya acabasteis de parecer un idiota? - Carolina estaba parada a su lado. ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí? Severus sintió que casi le dio un paro cardíaco, lo había agarrado desprevenido y eso era casi imposible. Sin duda, pensar en cierta castaña le afectaba.

\- ¿Sigues molesta? - pregunto.

\- No, claro que no, como yo no quería ir, solo que este momento yo podría estar en ese tren, comprando algún dulce de ese carrito, y después, mis amigos me recogerían y pasaríamos las fiestas en el teatro, comeríamos, bailaremos y abriríamos los regalos, sin mencionar el espectáculo navideño que hacemos todos los años, luego iríamos al parque en trineo y nos embriagaríamos en Año Nuevo después de haber visto la celebración de Times Square por TV. Pero acuérdate que yo no quería ir - dijo sarcástica poniendo los ojos en blanco y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Me alegro que no quisieras ir - dijo burlón dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia el pueblo, la niña lo siguió corriendo ya que sus largas zancadas lo hacían difícil de alcanzar.

\- ¿Por qué me tengo que quedar? ¡Quiero ir a Londres! No me quiero quedar aquí contigo. - dijo haciendo un puchero infantil. Snape hizo caso omiso a su rabieta pero perdió la batalla cuando la niña se tiró en la nieve y lo sujeto por la pierna, así que él la arrastraba mientras ella seguía pidiéndole que la dejara ir a su amado teatro. En realidad, estaban haciendo todo un espectáculo delante de los pobladores de Hogsmeade. Y el marcador final de esta guerra es, Carolina 48 y Snape 0.

\- ¡Ya suéltame! Mira, no te puedes ir, sacaste un promedio bajo en las teorías de algunos cursos, así que te quedas estudiando... eres increíble en la práctica, en realidad es sorprendente. Pero no logras pasar el examen escrito. Así que como tu tutor debo asegurarme que te destaques. - Caroline puso ojos de perrito y al ver que no funcionaba abrió la boca para ponerse hacer otra rabieta. - Mira, ten, ve a las tiendas y cómprate algo, si no alcanza, dile que lo cargue a mi cuenta, anda - dijo dándole un par de galeones. Snape entro en la lechuceria y dejo a la niña sola en medio del pueblo.

\- Me las pagaras Snape, literalmente. - Dijo mirando los precios más altos de los aparadores de las tiendas. Marcador final, Carolina 49 y Snape -1; y una gran deuda bancaria.

Tal vez había gastado más de lo esperado pero valía la pena, fue a la lechuceria y envió los regalos que había comprado a todos sus amigos, pero aun no conseguía un regalo para Luca. Compro un sándwich y se sentó en una banca, pensando que podía obsequiarle. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano, hizo memoria y se preguntó que le gustaría a su italiano amigo.

 _"Esta es una de las plantas más raras, en realidad, seria increíble verla florecer algún día"_ recordó a Luca mientras se comía el sándwich. Creo que ya tenía el regalo perfecto pero la pregunta era _"¿Valía la pena arriesgarse entrar al bosque prohibido y volver a caer por ese agujero enfrentándose con criaturas extrañas por una puta flor?"_

Bueno, no le gustaba estar en deuda con nadie y Luca había sido muy amable en regalarle algo tan bonito como lo fue la caja de pintura, además se había esforzado tanto en hacerlo y ella no podía quedarse atrás, le conseguiría la extraña flor y estarían mano... además, también estaba en deuda por salvarla esa vez en que le preguntaron su apellido así que... debía hacerlo.

Se levantó y abotono hasta arriba su abrigo. Snape acababa de entrar en un lugar llamado "Las tres escobas" así que supuso que se demoraría. ¿Qué tan responsable era Snape? Pues no mucho porque estaba dejando que una niña de once años entrara la bosque prohibido para ir a recoger una flor.

-¿En dónde estará ese hueco? - dijo la niña que con varita en mano, apartaba las ramas que cubrían su nevado camino. Sentía que había caminado por horas aunque solo había sido 30 minutos de los cuales, 20 estuvo tonteando por el bosque. Siguió caminando sin saber exactamente que buscaba. Se dejó caer en el tronco de un árbol, una fría roca fue su asiento por cinco minutos hasta que sintió frio. Se quitó la diadema negra y se la volvió a poner acomodándose el cabello. En eso se dio cuenta de que... había algo por ahí.

\- ¡AAHH! - grito antes de correr, pero al dar el primer paso había vuelto caer. Cayo sentada y fue un gran dolor, pero, primero había escapado de ese animal y segundo, había encontrado ese lugar en donde estaba la flor. No había cambiado mucho desde que ella había caído ahí por primera vez, lo única diferencia era que había un poco de nieve en el pedazo de césped que estaba debajo del agujero y que ya no había una, ahora eran unas tres rosas de cristal que brillaban por la ligera luz que entraba.

\- ahí estas - exclamo mientras cruzaba dando zancadas aquel territorio virgen. Pero ni bien puso un pie antes de llegar al pequeño arroyo que rodeaba la mini colina en donde estaban las rosas, el césped que rodeaba su zapato empezó a marchitarse y perder ese brillo mágico que tenía la tierra virgen, dio otra paso y sucedió lo mismo. ¡Todo lo que tocaba moría!

Carolina retrocedió rápidamente antes de que matara algo más. ¿Y ahora qué haría? Era terreno virgen... y pues... ella... ya se había contaminado de las impurezas de este mundo. Bueno, era una niña y los niños son lo más puro de este mundo ¿no? Tal vez era la ropa, la ropa no viene de la naturaleza. A menos que los duendes de la moda hagan la ropa con las hojas de los árboles.

Dejo sus botas negras y sus medias blancas junto a un árbol de por allá, se quitó los guantes, la bufandas y el abrigo. Su vestido le quedaba hasta las rodillas y se arremango la blusa mostrando sus pálidos brazos marcados con palabras y cortes profundos. Dio un paso de nuevo, piso con cuidado y miedo. El césped que hace poco había muerto empezaba a revivir pero a un precio. Carolina no se dio cuenta al principio, pero las plantas son seres vivos, y este ser vivo iba absorbiendo un poco de la pureza y magia de la niña. La misma magia pura con la que curaba a Snape los días que llegaba después de hacer las de espía. La niña corrió mojándose los pies cuando cruzo el arroyo y llego hacia las rosas de cristal. Se arrodillo evitando que el vestido tocara la tierra y cavo extrayendo una pequeña rosa de cristal de raíz. Pasó algo extraño, salieron pequeños tallos de rosas que empezaron a envolver los pies de la niña evitando que huyera con la rosa. Corrió y corrió aunque era arrastrada logro sacar la flor y dejarla ya pasando el arroyo pero su cuerpo era atrapado por las enredaderas que evitaban que la pequeña robara la rosa.

-¡AAHH! - grito cuando su cuerpecito fue apretado con fuerza por las ramas espinadas, pequeños espirales dorados entre gas y liquido salían de sus manos y brotaban de sus ojos, busco su varita y la tomo con fuerza gritando un hechizo.

Una luz inundo toda la cueva. Y luego... nada.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.***

\- Es una lástima que la pequeña Caroline se perdiera de esto. Odiaría estar encerrada todas las vacaciones en el castillo. Ya habíamos pedido permiso a los abuelos para que ella se quedara con nosotras en Holanda. Pasaríamos con Alfred, Edgar y los abuelos nuestros mayordomos hacen un excelente chocolate. - Dijo Kate en el tren camino a Londres. Luca llego trayendo dulces con él, había comprado mucho del carrito. Daca pidió un pastelillo en forma de caldero y Kate unas grajeas.

\- yo pensaba pedirle que fuera conmigo al viñedo de mi familia en Italia, pasearíamos en caballo o no sé, pero bueno, debe quedarse a estudiar para pasar sus exámenes escritos - dijo comiendo un pedazo de regaliz.

\- Igual, yo creo que ella quería ir al teatro ese a pasar con sus amigos muggles... se me hace raro pensar que a ella le caigan tan bien, los muggles son raros. - dijo daca sacando un libro.

\- Si lo son - dijo el resto. En eso cuatro lechuzas entraron volando por la ventana casi estrellándose unas contra otras.- ¡Ay! Estúpida ave - dijo Dacaria quitándose a la lechuza de la cabeza. Las cuatro aves miraron enojadas a los tres chicos, esperaron su paga y se fueron tan rápido como pudieron.

\- ¿Qué son? - Kate recogió tres paquetes que habían quedado dispersados por el compartimiento. - Tiene nuestros nombres... ¡son regalos de Caroline! - exclamo dando los paquetes abriendo el suyo y extrayendo de él un kit de accesorios para el cabello, había de todo. Dacaria destrozo el papel de regalo y saco el nuevo álbum de su banda de rock favorita. Luca cogió con cuidado el regalo entre sus manos. "NO ABRIR ANTES DE NAVIDAD" decía.

\- No hagas caso a eso, si tú le dieras el regalo a ella, lo abriría sin importar o no que sea Navidad - dijo Kate entre risas mientras se hacía una trenza.

Luca miro nervioso el paquete. Su madre le había enseñado que los regalos se abren la mañana de Navidad y eso sería desobedecerla por primera vez respecto a eso. Pero el paquete estaba envuelto con una cinta roja que gritaba "ábreme". Rasgo el papel verde y abrió con cuidado el paquete. Adentro había una rosa de cristal cuidadosamente plantada en una maceta. Luca abrió los ojos como plata cuando vio su regalo de Navidad, una gran so risa se le formo en el rostro y se apartó el mechón rojo de los brillantes ojos azules.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

\- Vengan chicos, vengan. Ayúdenme con la cena - pidió la matriarca Weasley. Hermione se amarro el pelo en una coleta y ayudaba a la Sra. Weasley, Tonks y Ginny con los platos. Remus estaban sentado en la mesa conversando con los gemelos. Harry hablaba animadamente con su padrino que le contaba anécdotas de su infancia en Hogwarts codeando cada tanto a Lupin y este le respondía siempre _"Si lo recuerdo"._

\- ¿Y qué tal ese asunto con Umbrigde? Dime por favor que ya dejo de impartir su reinado del terror. – pidió Sirius mientras se servía mas vino de elfo a él y a Arthur.

\- al contrario… esta cada día peor, no nos dejaba usar magia. Pero ahora… - se acercó a su padrino y le conto todo acerca de la ED – y creo que lo hago bien, al menos ya saben lo básico de los hechizos.

\- ¿Qué saben, Harry? – comento la Sra. Weasley dejando el pavo en el centro de la mesa.

\- eh… - Sirius empezó a reír para despistar a Molly que entrecerró los ojos mirando en dirección al pelinegro. Sirius estaba contento de tener la casa llena, se había sentido tan solitario durante ese tiempo, era agradable las cortas visitas de los Weasley o de su ahijada y las más animadas de su viejo amigo de la infancia, Remus. Había querido salir millones de veces y lo habían logrado dos como perro pero no podía hacerlo todo el tiempo porque "Era muy peligroso". Para variar, quería salir, quería poder ir a la esquina, comprar el pan y el periódico, ver a los niños salir corriendo a la escuela y volver a su casa ¿mucho era pedir? ¡Pero no! No lo dejaban salir, ni siquiera Harry creía que era buena idea. Pero en fin, ahora estaban todos aquí y lo disfrutaría.

\- eh, Herms. ¿Qué tanto miras…

\- el reloj? – completo Fred mirando a la castaña que no dejaba de ojear el reloj de pared de la cocina. Aún faltaban unas dos horas para las doce pero ya estaba impaciente por la llegada de Severus. ¿Y si no venía? Bueno no lo culpaba, tal vez no sería el mejor escenario si entraba por la puerta y lo veían entrar a su habitación.

\- eh nada… vengan ayúdenme con los platos – dijo jalándolos de los brazos, bueno los gemelos ayudaron (si ayudar significa casi echar a perder la cena de Navidad), aunque lo que más relucía en la mesa era el pavo, George no dejaba de insistir a su hermano menor que comiera el delicioso pay de manzana que había hecho Sirius… no gracias, pasaba el pelirrojo. Ya había probado la gastronomía de Black y no quería echar a perder su apetito, lo que no sabía era que había mejorado mucho durante su ausencia.

 _\- Brindo por que esta sea una de las muchas Navidades que pasaremos juntos – dijo Sirius levantando su copa – Salud._

 _\- ¡SALUD!_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A Severus nunca le ha gustado la Navidad… Desde niño era un día como cualquier otro ya que vivía el mismo calvario de todos los días, la única diferencia era que su padre venia más ebrio que de costumbre y su madre lo hacía dormir más temprano para que no esperara a Santa y no viera los golpes que sabía que recibiría como regalo de Navidad. Desde entonces, el joven Severus entendió que la Navidad no es una fiesta bonita. La misma historia era algo parecida para Caroline, para una niña que creció sin nada y que sabía que su realidad no eran los arboles brillantes y los regalos, en cambio era el rechazo, tampoco tenía motivos para adorar la Navidad, mucho menos saber de ella. Pero algo decía que ambos tenían que asistir a "celebrar".

\- te compre un vestido... creo que te queda - fue lo que dijo antes de dejarle una bolsa negra en su cama. Caroline llevaba buen tiempo mirando la bolsa hasta que decidió tocarla y sacar el vestido. Sonrió al ver el recuerdo de Severus perdido en una tienda buscando que vestido le quedaría a la niña. Saco el vestido crema con pequeñas florecillas rosado pálido en la falda. Era muy bonito en realidad, tenía mangas de encaje que cubrían estratégicamente los lugares en donde tenía cicatrices. ¿Debía ir? Pensó. Estar en una fiesta llena de profesores para celebrar la Navidad no era la mejor idea para pasar las fiestas. Nunca se acostumbraría a pasar cualquier fiesta con alguien... nunca lo había hecho, ni pensaba hacerlo. Pero... el profesor Flitwick había sido amable con ella al adornar el árbol y decorar los pasillos. La profesora Sprout muy graciosa cuando de colocarlos los muérdagos en lugares estratégicos o poner arboles por los pasillos. La profesora McGonagall cuidadosa al asegurarse que no comiera todas las galletas esa noche y los otros profesores ni hablar. Todos habían sido amables con ella y no podía evitar sentirse extraña.

\- Sera una cena como todos los años y puedes ponértelo si quieres... si se te apetece puedes ir o pedirle a los elfos que te traigan la comida, tú decides - dijo cerrando la puerta de la solitaria habitación de la niña. Quedarse en la sala común sola no era tan mala idea, le gustaba comer sin que la miraran además siempre lo había estado sola - ellos te estarán esperando. Estoy seguro que les gustara tu compañía... después de todo soportan a todo tipo de alumnos todos los años - tal vez sería lo más cerca de un cumplido que podría recibir de Severus...

Cogió el vestido y se lo puso, algo grande nada que una cinta y un par de puntadas no arreglaran. Se puso las medias y zapatos. Se arregló el cabello haciéndose una trenza en forma de corazón sujetada por una cinta negra. Se aplicó color en los ojos y se puso perfume... estaba lista para ir pero... ¡No podía presentarse sin regalo! ¿O sí?

\- Pues mi regalo es mi presencia - dijo abandonando la sala común y siguiendo de adornos hasta el gran comedor en donde ya se encontraban rodos. El ambiente era muy festivo, era una sola mesa larga, regalos por aquí y por ala, algunos alumnos que se habían quedado abrían cajas sorpresas que explotaban y salían serpentinas. Había cuatro abetos pequeños de los colores de cada casa y en el medio, uno enorme decorado con velas y en ángel en la punta. Habían encantado el techo para que aparentara una nevada.

\- Caroline - llamo Severus que conversaba con un colega - si viniste - la pequeña saludo a los demás alumnos que estaban junto a un piano cantando villancicos. Al cabo de un rato, Albus Dumbledore hizo un discurso y todos se sentaron a comer, cantando, bebiendo y riendo ante las sorpresas que aparecían en la mesa. Tal vez se salía un poquito de control y ya no solo abundaba el chocolate, pero seguía siendo una diversión sana. La Slytherin jamás pensó que los profesores se divertían.

\- Sevi... ¿Sevi? - busco por la fiesta pero... pero Sevi no estaba. - Ah - Alguien le tomo la mano y la jalo a la ronda que estaban haciendo algunos y profesores. Ese alguien era un gracioso Albus Dumbledore que aplaudía mientras el resto bailaba.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

\- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! - todos se abrazaron en ese momento mientras el reloj tocaba sus doce campanadas. Harry era fuertemente abrazado por el dueño de la casa, Molly besaba al Sr. Weasley, Fred y George se revolvían el cabello mientras se daban unas palmadas y agarraban a su hermano Ron para que no se perdiera el abrazo. Tonks se llevaba a un rincón a Lupin (Sin que nadie lo viera) y le daba un casto beso. Ginny abrazaba a Hermione y luego cada uno abrazaba al resto. Hermione se vio atrapada en un efusivo abrazo con Sirius Black que tal vez, y solo tal vez, estuviera un poco pasado de copas. Heroica y torpemente fue salvada por George y Fred o Fred y George... no lo sabía con certeza.

\- ya chicos, ya... eh tengo sueño - dijo tratando de zafarse del alcance de Ron y Harry que habían abierto una botella de Whisky con la ayuda de los gemelos ya que los adultos celebraban por su cuenta. Hermione miro el reloj. 12:45. Bueno, era temprano en realidad y era Navidad, además no había posibilidad alguna de que Severus pudiera aparecer por la puerta Black...

\- Venga, Mione... Quedarte un ratito más, por favor, recién nos dejaron abrir la botella, será divertido.

\- bueno... supongo que un rato mas no hora daño - dijo bajando de la escalera. Y exactamente no fue un ratito, en fin, 5 minutos, dos horas ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

\- Ya… Ahora si me voy, Harry- le susurro a su aun consciente amigo. Se levantó y subió lentamente las escaleras, alejándose de la multitud de jóvenes y adultos un poco tomados.

\- descansssaa... prrrincessa - dijo riendo cuando Tonks hizo un chiste. Hermione subió las escaleras corriendo, quería irse a dormir pero... esa Navidad hubiese sido perfecta si Severus hubiese pasado con ella. Bueno, tal vez estaría celebrando en el castillo. _"No entiendo porque te emociona esa festividad, en serio, la Navidad no es tan importante para tantas fiestas"._ Cierto… a él no le gustaba.

Hermione abrió la puerta y se quitó los zapatos tirándolos por ahí, hoy dormiría sola, estaba segura que no le abriría la puerta a una ebria Ginebra Weasley. Se estiro cuando sintió unas manos en su cintura, soltó un gritito cuando se dio cuenta que la persona que la tenía cautiva era el mismísimo Severus Snape que emergía de las sombras - ¡Severus! ¡Estás aquí! Pensé que no vendrías… estas helado – dijo tocando sus manos frías, se dio la vuelta y sus labios se estamparon contra los del pocionista.

-y tu algo ebria… sabes que no me gusta eso de ti. Pierdes el control fácilmente – murmuro acariciando sus rizos y soltándole la coleta. – Feliz Navidad – dijo ella.

\- sabes que no me gusta – dijo abrazándola y aspirando el aroma de su cabello castaño - Pero aun así... Feliz Navidad - beso sus finos labios y la apego a ella - eres una pequeña traviesa, muy mal Miss Granger, muy mal. Me has tenido aquí esperándote desde las 12 en punto. No dejaste que ese pulgoso de Black se te acercara ¿verdad? - sus grandes manos acariciaban sus hombros.

\- ehh... no, perdón, es que pensé que no vendrías exactamente a esta hora y creí que celebrarías en el castillo con los maestros y con Caroline. Perdón, además ellos me atraparon ahí y no quería ser descortés - Severus sonrió al ver esos ojos miel suplicándole "perdón".

\- Esta bien, Hermione, pero quiero que desde ahora entiendas que yo siempre, SIEMPRE, cumplo mis promesas - la joven asintió - y ahora prometo que celebraremos como yo quiero esta Navidad, nada de fiestitas tontas - la tomo de los muslos y la cargo llevándole torpe y lentamente a la cama asignada a la joven Gryffindor.

\- No, Sev, espera... quiero darte tu regalo - reía mientras Severus la recostaba tiernamente en la cama, Hermione había ido al callejón Diagon y busco y busco hasta encontrar el regalo adecuado.

\- Yo ya sé que quiero como regalo - a continuación, empezó a besar el cuello de la castaña sabía exactamente el lugar donde ella sentía cosquillas. Hermione trataba de no hacer ruidos pero no podía cuando esa lengua tan… tan dulce, se movía por aquí y por allá – Feliz Navidad, Granger – susurro en su oído.

\- Feliz Navidad, profesor – murmuro antes de besarlo una vez más.

REVIEWS?

*Posdata: deja review :3 * BESOS! NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO AÑO. XD


	16. Chapter 16

**YA LLEGUE! GRACIAS POR SUS APLAUSOS… *Crick* *Crick* (gracias, pepito)**

 **BUENO LES TRAIGOE EL NUEVO CAPITULO, PERDON SI NO ES MUY BUENO, PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO SERA MEJOR, ES QUE PRONTO INICIO EL COLE Y TODO SE FUE AL DIABLO. LES DEJO EL CAP, GRACIAS A LOS COMENTARIOS. BESOS!**

Pequeños rayos del sol entraron por la ventana. ¿Dónde estaba? Se giró y tapo sus ojos con su brazo izquierdo mostrando la negrura de su marca tenebrosa. Su cabello negro estaba revuelto y su boca algo seca. Demonios, la espalda lo estaba matando, se preguntaba qué es lo que había hecho ayer para que tanto le doliera.

Ah, ya recordaba. Recordaba a una castaña rebotando sobre sus caderas, gimiendo su nombre y acariciando su cabello. Una sonrisa pícara y burlona pareció en su rostro. Ahora si tenía un buen recuerdo de Navidad, un buen recuerdo para llevarse a la tumba. Hermione le había dado uno de los mejores regalos de su vida, se entregó a en el cuerpo y alma. ¡Por Merlín! Era maldito suertudo que no había hecho nada bueno en esta vida que existir, no se merecía a alguien como ella, ella era lo único y lo mejor que tenía en su existencia.

\- Mmmm... -pequeñas manos subían por su pecho hasta llegar a sus hombros, una cabeza con revueltos rizos castaños se apoyó en su pecho a la altura del corazón haciendo que Severus se tensara un momento. Ella beso una de sus tetillas y lamio hasta su cuello - Mmmm... Buenos días - había parecido un graznido pero a él le gustaba.

\- Buenos días, pequeña. ¿Qué tal dormiste, amor? - pregunta dándole un casto beso en sus dulces labios. Miro a sus adormilados ojos miel recordó esos ojos cansados que lo miraban después de que ella cayera en la cama, sudorosa y cansada, hasta que al fin se cerraron para dormirse.

\- Bien... algo adolorida -murmuro. Snape sonrió, así recordaría que él estuvo ahí durante toda la noche.

\- Mmmm... Sabes, este es el primer bien recuerdo que tengo de la Navidad, y el mejor regalo que pude recibir - acaricio unos de sus rizos castaños, sí que era un suertudo, y esta vez, no dejaría que nada ni nadie se la quitara, así tenga que enfrentarse al mismísimo Lord Tenebroso, nadie lo apartaria de ella.

\- es cierto, te compre un regalo - se levantó energéticamente llevándose consigo una sábana que la cubriera, abrió el armario y saco un regalo envuelto en papel verde con una cinta plateada, una decoración muy Slytherin - espero que te guste.

\- No era necesario, Granger - el hombre desato la cinta con delicadeza y abrió el papel de regalo, abrió la caja y encontró un estuche que contenía un tintero una pluma muy bonita - que elegante.

\- espero que lo uses para corregir tus pergaminos y otras cosas. Quiero que pienses en mi cuando lo hagas - le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras Snape guardaba todo.

\- Si pensara en ti todo el día, todos saldrían aprobados en mi clase - coloco de nuevo a Hermione en la cama listo para saltar sobre ella y hacerla suya... otra vez, cuando unos golpes en la puerta alertaron a ambos que se levantaron de la cama de un salto vistiéndose en un tiempo record.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Despierta! - La voz chillona de Ginebra Weasley saco a los dos amantes de la cama - Saca tu lindo trasero de la cama y abre la puerta, necesito dormir - su voz sonaba dolida, había pasado una mala noche.

\- ¡Cállense! Mucho ruido - varios gritaron debido a la resaca de la noche anterior. La puerta seguía golpeando y la voz de Ginny se iba apagando.

\- Ya vete, Severus, ya vete - pedía Hermione mientras le lanzaba su ropa. Snape trato de darle un beso pero ella ya lo estaba echando y para cuando Ginny abrió la puerta, Severus se había ido y Hermione arreglo todo con magia... eso estuvo muy cerca.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Severus entro dando zancadas por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Era muy temprano como para que alguien estuviera despierto, pero algo le decía muy internamente que debía pasar por el Gran Comedor a revisar si todo estaba bien. Se paró delante de las grandes puertas de madera tallada, temeroso de abrirlas. Sería mejor y a su habitación, darse un baño y dormir algo antes del desayuno, pero… algo le decía que debía entrar a ver qué pasaba.

Abrió la puerta y su boca se abrió involuntariamente al ver lo que estaba a su al frente. La fiesta de Navidad había sido más alocada de lo que pensó que sería, había varias botellas en la mesa donde hubo un ataque por la comida de esa noche, había alumnos dormidos en las sillas, otros en el piso… ¡uno encima del árbol de Navidad! Había uno que otro profesor tirado debajo de las mesas con la cara pintada por marcador que ojala no fuera permanente. Más adelante, con la cabeza apegada a un ventanal, Caroline dormía profundamente totalmente despeinada y alborotada. Severus camino sin hacer ruido y evitando pisar a los demás.

Llego a la pequeña niña que sostenía un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla derramado por el piso, tal vez había tomado mucha de esas… se acercó y olio un poco. Sí, había tomado más de lo debido, eso era seguro. Despertó a Caroline quien empezó a soltar una pequeña risilla algo tonta mientras se llevaba el vaso vacío a los labios – SHHHHHHH…. Sevi, vasss a despeerrtaarr a TODO el castillO… CAStillo… - dijo tambaleante, se cayó dos veces encima de los alumnos pero logro salir del comedor golpeándose la cara con la pared antes de llegar al primer pasillo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer? ¿No se suponía que Dumbledore te iba a cuidar? – Dijo arrastrándola, literalmente, por los pasillos - ¿Dónde está?

\- Dumby Dumby está por ahí… por allaaa… en todaasss parrrtess - arrastro las consonantes y se acercó a su tutor para darle un beso en la mejillas – Sevi, estamos bajo el muérdago… dame un besiittoo – la niña tenía un fuerte y dulce olor a cerveza de mantequilla. Una no hacía daño, dos tampoco, tres o cuatro tal vez te den un ligero mareo… pero Severus estaba seguro de que había asaltado una taberna o algo así.

\- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cuántas cervezas te tomaste? – pregunto hasta que la niña cayo de bruces al suelo obligándolo a detenerse.

\- 7…70 – de pronto una sensación de ardor y asco subió por su garganta y no encontró mejor lugar en donde expulsar todo eso que en el yelmo de una armadura. El casco del caballero se llenó de una sustancia pegajosa, asquerosa y nauseabunda. Severus sujeto el cabello de Carolina para que no le cayera por la cara. Otra vez, la sensación subió por la garganta – WUA – Vomito todo lo que pudo dar y siguió hasta que solo salía saliva y agua.

\- ya, ya, ya paso… no te dejo sola con ellos… se supone que son los adultos responsables-

\- se supone que tú eres el responsable… te fuiste y me dejaste… WUA – otra vez esa sensación. Lección número 50, nunca dejar a Carolina sola y menos en una fiesta con bebidas alcohólicas ya que ella se embriaga con el simple olor. - ¡Ataque koala! – Severus cayó de espaldas conteniendo la risa cuando la niña lo ataco con cosquillas.

 **O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Luna siempre había tenido una habilidad especial para hacerse notar y esa habilidad era el parecer perdida y algo extraña. Con los pendientes de rábanos en sus orejas, el collar de chapas de botellas y tener la varita detrás de la oreja (agregándole el hecho de que siempre vestía coloridamente) podían convertirla en blanco fácil de las miradas o de las burlas.

Neville cargaba la mochila de la Ravenclaw por el patio, haber vuelto a Hogwarts era emocionante para los dos, por primera vez en todos los años que llevaban estudiando, y es que este año se habían convertido en algo que podría llamarse "populares". Tenían más amigos, participaban en actividades en grupo, estaban acompañados siempre y tenían temas diversos de los que hablar con sus amigos. Ya no eran los que se quedaban sin compañero de trabajo o los que escogían últimos o los que se deben sentar atrás. Ambos estaban profundamente agradecidos a Harry por eso, ya que no importaba que el Gryffindor les dijera que no fue gracias a él, ellos sentían que era lo contrario, que gracias a él y su idea de la ED, sus vidas habían cambiado.

-ah, estoy ansioso por saber cuándo será la próxima reunión de… - Luna puso sus pequeñas manos sobre la boca de Neville.

\- Eh… tengo algo que contarte – Dijo nerviosamente, sus ojos grises estaban dilatados y miraban fijamente a los de Neville. Umbrigde paso por el costado de ambos, gruñendo para sí mismo. El moño de su cabeza parecía una mosca… una mosca para un sapo muy gordo y rosa.- Uff… eso estuvo muy cerca – hubiese sido horrible si nos escuchara – retiro sus manos y pidió disculpas a un sonrojado Neville.

\- perdón, tengo que tener más cuidado antes de decir las cosas, estuvo muy cerca. Había olvidado que ella siempre está vigilando. – Siguió caminando cuando miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que iba tarde a su clase – oh, oh, creo que se me hizo tarde, por favor, perdóname pero debo irme - dijo dándole su mochila y corriendo para no perder su clase favorita, Herbologia.

\- ¡Adiós! – su mano siguió agitándose así aun no viera a nadie, era un buen amigo. Tenía una hora libre y había muchos alumnos en el patio, tal vez podría vender una de las revistas que le mando su padre. Si, era buena idea. Miro su galeón por última vez… nada aun.

\- ¡Hey! Draco… el tiempo va corriendo – Zabini paso por su costado apoyándose en su hombro, había estado jodiendo todas las vacaciones con la apuesta y el tiempo se le iba acabando. No lo haría, no lo haría… pero era Draco Malfoy y un Malfoy jamás, jamás se acobarda ante una apuesta. – ya lo sé… estoy pensando en cómo lo hare, ya verás – dijo mandándolo a volar.

\- ¡Quisquilloso! ¡Quisquilloso! ¡Compre su Quisquilloso! – ella llevaba su uniforme, su corbata azul estaba floja. Sus amigos Slytherin pasaron por su costado, silbidos, burlas y bromas dirigidas a la Lovegood hizo que reaccionara apretando fuertemente sus puños, un pequeño tic nervioso apareció en su ojo. No debía importarle, pero… pero…. ¡Maldición!

\- ¡Lovegood! – se acercó a ella con paso decidido, Luna se volteó a verle y sonrió. Otra vez tuvo que armarse de valor… aunque fueran 20 segundos, debía hacerlo - Ya no deberías estar vendiendo esas revistas… créeme, ahora lo que todos quieren saber es como sucedió la fuga en masa de Azkaban. – La noticia había aterrizado de sobremanera a la población de magos, pero no a la familia Malfoy, que estaban más que "contentos" en albergar a la Tía Bella.

\- pero hay un artículo aquí – Luna abrió una de esas y le indicó una página con letras doradas - ¿Ves? – Draco no presto atención al dedo de la chica que señalaba la página, estaba más concentrado en que no hubiera un Slytherin cerca, y menos, uno de sus "amigos".

\- sí, sí, entendí. En serio, no deberías ponerte a vender eso. Recuerda que… que Umbrigde estaba vigilando al igual que la brigada… - se mordió la lengua, había olvidado que pertenecía a eso también y que supuestamente tenían que desenmascarar la rebelión de Potter y sus amigos, y no encubrirlos y salvarlos del castigo como lo hacía con Luna. ¡¿Pero que le pasaba?!

\- pero… tengo que ayudar a mi padre… - sus grandes y soñadores ojos se apagaron… No, por favor, no pongas esa cara, pensó el Malfoy.

\- mira… te compro todas – saco un monedero lleno de galeones ( _más de lo debido_ ) y se lo entrego a ella.

\- ¿es en serio? GRACIAS –exclamo con fuerza mientras le entregaba un bolso bordado con flores blancas y rosas – muchas gracias – una tierna sonrisa se le formo en el rostro. – Mi padre también te lo agradecerá – ella tuvo el impulso de querer abrazarlo pero… era extraño. Draco puso una mano sobre su hombro y sonrió de lado como siempre lo hacía. Se quedaron así, ambos recordaban la noche en que se habían quedado jugando bajo la nieve, entablando una linda amistad ( _si podemos llamarlo de esa manera)_

\- ¡LUNA! –

\- AHHH - Caroline llego corriendo hacia la Ravenclaw, dio un salto como de tigre y pateo a Draco para que se alejara de ella. El pobre príncipe de las serpientes quedo tirado en el piso, con la bolsa a su lado desparramando revistas. Había dolido. Había dolido mucho. – Mini monstruo… eso dolió ¡Auch! – Carolina se paró encima de él.

– ¡Te extrañe! No te juntes con Draco, te contagiara lo hurón - se la llevo de la mano lanzándole una mirada de advertencia sobre todo de odio puro a Draco, pero cambió radicalmente a una mirada tierna y dulzura cuando se posó en Luna – tienes que contarme lo que hiciste en vacaciones porque yo estuve encerrada aquí.

\- eh, adiós, Draco – se despidió tímidamente con la mano mientras era alejada de él por la rubia loca pupila de Snape. Luna seguía mirándolo hasta que se alejó totalmente.

 **0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

A la semana, los galeones aparecieron con marcas indicando la hora y fecha de la siguiente reunión de la ED. Hermione metió libros en su maleta; Harry saco su cuaderno en donde tenía apuntado lo que iba a decir, algo en su mente le hizo pensar en Remus Lupin y como se preparaba para la clase siguiente; Neville dio un vistazo rápido a sus apuntes, Ginny peino su cabello haciendo memoria de lo último aprendido y Ron… Ron saco su lonchera. El grupo Gryffindor fue caminando... bueno, corriendo. Se supone que Harry es el maestro y no puede llegar tarde, pero tampoco podían levantar sospechas. Así que Neville iba al lado del mencionado y Ginny vigilaba adelante que todo estuviese despegado: Con Flich y la brigada inquisitorial rondando por ahí ¿Quién sabe lo que podía pasar?

A Hermione le había tocado cubrir la retaguardia de la escolta junto con Ron. Ambos caminaban por los pasillos, mirando cada tanto que no hubiese nada – Te he visto distraída desde hace un tiempo ¿sucede algo? – ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Ron preguntándole cómo estaba? Ok, aun debía estar durmiendo, eso pasaba.

\- eh, no… es solo que es Umbrigde con sus políticas y eso… además están los TIMOS y me da miedo de que podamos ser descubiertos – y NO, no tiene anda que ver que mantengo una relación con mi profesor de pociones – eso es todo.

\- oye… - sus ojeras se pusieron rojas y sus pasos aceleraron – me dijeron que puede que estés saliendo con alguien. ¿Es cierto, Hermione? ¿Estas saliendo con alguien? – pregunto tratando de aparentar indiferencia, pero el graznido que acababa de dar lo había traicionado.

\- ¡No! – Respondió con nervios. Podía escuchar la reprimenda de Ginny diciéndole que no servía para mentir - ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? No tendría ni tiempo, recuerda que estudio por las tardes y luego al laboratorio. No podría, además, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso. – dijo cruzándose de brazos, ya estaban cerca de la sala de menesteres.

\- claro que sí, eres mi amiga y debo aprobar a esa persona, no me mientas, Hermione, porque me enojare si me enterara por otro y no de ti - ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas?

\- por favor, Ronald, créeme, no pasa nada con nadie. No debe interesarte y no se te ocurra tratar de mandarme porque si no…

\- chicos, con sus gritos, le dirán a todo el castillo donde estamos – Ginny se acercó a llevarse a Hermione adentro - ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – la mayoría de los integrantes de la ED ya estaban ahí practicando con las varitas y repasando en voz alta la pronunciación de los diversos hechizos y contra hechizos aprendidos. Su ex-profesor Lupin se sentiría tan orgulloso de ver todo lo que habían aprendido en tan corto tiempo.

Fred y George estaban sentados en el suelo, revisando la mercancía de la maleta marrón de cuero. Había unos chicos más jóvenes sentados a su alrededor que estaba por probar los dulces que ambos Weasley les estaban entregando - ¡HEY! Ya hablamos de eso – Hermione se abrió paso por el salón y decomiso los dulces de los gemelos.

-¿Cómo se supone que pasara el control de calidad si no lo probamos? – Preguntaron en unísono llevándose su maleta antes de que algo más pasara – Ronnie, ¿quieres ayudarnos? - necesitaban otro conejillo de indias.

 **-** Hoy veremos Aresto Momentum, el encantamiento que sirve para detener el tiempo, si se necesitara, claro que solo lo detiene momentáneamente… eh, esto puede servir en…eh… para detener una caída o algo así. – Harry paso sus manos por su cabello azabache y pidió a los gemelos hacer una demostración de cómo se hacia el hechizo, así, todos lo verían y podrían hacerlo

\- Cuando estés listo, Freddie – George se lanzó de un librero (abajo había una colchoneta y varias almohadas) y Fred logro hacer el hechizo. Ahora todos harían lo mismo en parejas. Hubo muchos golpes, un par de hemorragias nasales pero todo estuvo bajo control.

\- Nos veremos dentro de tres días, la hora será dada en sus galeones, por favor estén atentos y cuidado al salir, que Flich no los vea, salgan de a tres - Harry se comportó como todo un profesional y líder a pesar de que estaba nervioso cada vez que tenía que hacerse escuchar, a veces deseaba tener esa facilidad de palabras que tenía Ginny. Hablando de la pelirroja, ella ya se estaba retirando cuando vio que Cho Chang se acercaba a Harry a conversar sobre las clases. La Weasley se quedó mirando como las orejas de Harry se sonrojaban y Cho movía nerviosa las manos ¿Qué sería de ella cuando se enterara del beso entre los dos?

 **Son esos momentos donde necesitas a una amiga que te consuele…**

Bueno, esa amiga estaba siendo abrazada por el profesor de pociones en un aula oscura, el descendió lentamente a sus labios y los besó apasionadamente – Vaya, vaya, Granger. Parece que esta olvidando todo lo que le enseñe en sus asesorías… estas muy tensa, linda – dijo volviéndole a abrochar la blusa y acomodarle la falda.

-es que debería estar en mi sala común ya y tu deberías estar preparándote para las clases con Harry – dijo besándole por última vez – ya me tengo que ir. Suerte. – se despidió con un beso y salió del aula, corriendo para poder llegar a la sala común sin que sospecharan o algo así. Severus tuvo que tomar un atajo para llegar a las mazmorras antes que Potter y empezar las clases. Harry estaba nervioso de que Snape se enterara de que él era el profesor de la ED.

La silla de madera crujió cuando el peso casi muerto cayó sobre ella con violencia. La respiración agitada, la frente perlada por sudor, el dolor marcado en su cara, daba entender que la persona había dado una gran pelea. Jadeo de nuevo, tenía la extraña sensación de que en cualquier momento tendría otra hemorragia nasal. La cabeza le martillaba con fuerza y sentía mareos de nuevo. Estaba cansado... mentalmente, pero cansado.

\- Necesito un momento - pidió un sudoroso Harry. Snape bajo la varita y se dio la vuelta caminando por su despacho como un león enjaulado.- ¡Quiero descansar!

\- El señor Tenebroso no está descansando - se le acerco con violencia agarrándose de los posabrazos de la silla en donde estaba. Tenía razón, su señor lo único que tenía en mente era matar a Harry, pedía reportes cada semana y cada semana recibía una gran paliza y cada semana no sabía cómo era que Carolina lo curaba y Hermione no se lo quería decir. - Cada minuto, cada instante, el señor tenebroso se hace más fuerte y no faltara poco para que use esta conexión en tu contra, Potter.

Harry seguía mirándolo desafiante, sus ojos verdes brillaban fulminándolo. Esos mismísimo ojos verdes, los mismos de Lily. Se dio la vuelta y sacudió su cabeza. No. Ahora tenía a Hermione, y en serio, quería cambiar los ojos verdes por loa de color miel.

\- De nuevo. Prepárate... Legereme - Harry grito y Severus entro en su mente de nuevo. Varios recuerdos pasaron velozmente: Sus padres, amigos, Sirius Black, el primer año en Hogwarts, la ED y Umbrigde. Harry logro expulsarlo de pues de unos minutos de una lucha exhausta.

\- Fue todo por hoy, Potter. Parece que ya no puedes dar más -dijo secamente, volviendo a su mesa y a su estuche con diferentes herramientas. - Le avisare cuando será la próxima sesión, y practique porque es una decepción completa - Dijo sin mirar a Harry quien dio una inclinación con la cabeza y se retiró dolido y cansado.

Harry tomo su mochila y salió casi corriendo para la sala común de Gryffindor, las mazmorras eran oscuras y pensar que Snape podía salir de las sombras lo hacía ir más rápido. Su sangre le hervía por la rabia que ese hombre causaba en él. No se dio cuenta del saludo de Caroline y paso ignorándola completamente. La Slytherin se sintió indignada y siguió adelante dirigiéndose al lugar de donde el Gryffindor había salido tan molesto.

\- Sevi ¿Que paso? Harry salió molesto de aquí y pensé que... - Severus estaba de espalda y miraba una especie de espejo encima de la mesa. Parecía una bandeja de plata liquida y atrapo la curiosidad de la Slytherin. - ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es un pensadero... - quería decir más pero seguía concentrado en lo que había pasado hace un momento.

\- Oye, yo sé que no eres la persona más lista, pero ¿no te parece excesivo tener un aparato para pensar? - Pregunto acercándose al objeto que dentro de él, bailaban sustancias plateadas.

\- No es para pensar, sirve para examinar algunos recuerdos que se deseen revivir - se pasó las manos por la cabeza - Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu sala común, durmiendo. - se cruzó de brazos y la alejo de la mesa para que dejara de ver aquel objeto.

\- Pues... estaba aburrida - Ni siquiera ella se creía su mentira. Lo que pasaba es que había tenido otro castigo con Umbrigde. Se tocó inconscientemente las muñecas y sonrió. Miro de nuevo a Severus y miro su varita. - ¿Le estabais dando clases privadas a Harry?

\- Fue un pedido de Dumbledore... Pero es inútil, no logra dominarlo aun.

\- ¿Dominar qué? – pregunto ingenuamente sentándose en la silla en donde hace un momento había estado el Elegido. Había estantes con frascos de ingredientes a su alrededor, ojos de sapos que la miraban fijamente y la luz opaca de las lámparas no hacía que el lugar fuese más agradable.

\- el poder de la Oclumancia, que es lo que contrarresta a la Legeremancia – Pudo ver la cara de confusión de su alumna, aunque era difícil saber con precisión si quería ir al baño o estaba confundida – veras, la Legeremancia es un tipo de magia que se utiliza para explorar la mente y los sentimientos de alguien, contra su voluntad. Tengo la obligación de ayudar a Potter a practicar la Oclumancia y así poder evitar que…

\- ¿Que Voldemort entre en su mente?

\- no digas ese nombre… pero sí. ¿Cómo sabias eso? – pregunto guardando sus cosas hasta que la niña lo detuvo.

\- Son pequeñas cosas que pude hablar con Dumbledore – dijo con una sonrisa de lado de estilo Malfoy – oye, ¿podridas enseñarme? – Severus puso la mirada de "¿Por qué debería hacerlo?" – es que ya acabe con los hechizos de este año y también con los de segundo de un libro que Hermione me presto… quiero algo más ¡POR FAVOR! – pidió con esos preciosos ojos verdes ¿Cómo decirles que no? En serio ¿Cómo decirles que no?

\- está bien… vacía tu mente y entrare y trataras de echarme de ahí – le envió una sonrisa socarrona, se iba a divertir un buen rato.

\- vale… pero no intentes nada – se sentó de nuevo y vacío su mente. Severus entro tan rápidamente y fue expulsado de la misma forma. Ambos sentían que la cabeza le daba vueltas, Severus vio cosas que solo se viven en las pesadillas y pudo ver a Caroline sin un solo cabello rubio, sentada en una silla y siendo revisada por cientos de doctores con lentes cuadrados. De vuelta en la realidad, su alumna estaba sangrando por la nariz, había sido un impacto muy fuerte.

\- iré a traer algo para limpiarte eso – Severus se fue tambaleante mientras que la niña se sintió violada… habían invadido su privacidad, pensó que lo controlaría pero no… no debió decirle… no debió perdérselo. El pensadero brillaba sobre la mesa. Era momento de cobrarse el mismo favor. Se acercó a él y hundió su cabeza para ver los diversos recuerdos que Severus tenía ahí.

\- Caroline, ¿quieres esto? Hermione trajo ayer y no me lo comí – dijo entrando con un botiquín y un trozo de pastel de chocolate, pero Caroline ya no estaba ahí. En los pasillos de las mazmorras, Caroline corría sin creer que la única persona de los recuerdos de Snape fuese…

\- Lily… ¿Por qué siempre es Lily?...

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Carolina vio desaparecer a Severus por la chimenea. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que no volviera, tener que salir y buscarlo, entrar a esa casa tenebrosa y arrastrar su cadáver hasta el colegio. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpecito y se dejó caer en el suelo. De un momento a otro había cancelado su clase de piano nocturna y la había echado del despacho más ella puso las cartas sobre la mesa y le dijo que ella se quedaría ahí así tuviera que pegarse a la pared. Snape supuso que sería imposible ponerse a pelear y ya tenía que irse o la marca tenebrosa le provocaría una quemadura. ¿Debería decírselo a alguien? Los diarios parlantes hablaban sobre el regreso de Voldemort y las mentiras que decían Dumbledore y Harry. Carolina no había visto nunca al Lord pero sabía que estaba ahí.

 _¿Qué pasaría después?_

Su mente divagaba por aquí y por allá. Pensó en el futuro. ¿Habría guerra? ¿Le harían daño? ¿Harían daño a las pocas personas que ella quería? Imagino un mundo como él conocía solo que más roto, corrompido, muerto y sin la poca alegría que la vida le regalaba. Bueno… ella podría irse. Si. Podía irse. No era su guerra, ella no estaría metida en todo eso si no hubiese aceptado. No le debía afectar que Hogwarts y el mundo mágico cayeran en ruinas ¿Cuándo estuvieron ellos cuando necesitaba ayuda? No se quedaría en ese lugar que la había acogido y morir esperando una guerra segura en donde perdería. No. No volvería a sufrir por algo que no le importaba… ¿o sí? Además, por lo que se podía leer en uno de los periódicos de _"El Profeta_ " no hace mucho hubo una fuga en masa en Azkaban, pronto, pasaría algo peor y debía irse antes de que las cosas empeoraran. Con solo ver la cara de la prima de Sirius, una tal Bellatrix Lestrange, ya era suficiente para imaginar cómo eran los demás… y su mente recordó aquella vez que estuvo escuchando los gritos de la primera reunión de Severus en el callejón Knockturn.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. Si. No importaba que Snape, Hermione, Luca, Daca o Kate, Luna o Draco que ellos…No importaba… No era su problema. " _Cuida de ti y solo de ti_ " regla número uno. Eso jamás se rompe… ¿no?

-¿Profesor Snape? – la voz que entraba por el despacho la saco de sus pensamientos. La puerta se abrió un poco. - ¿Severus? – Hermione entraba lentamente en la sala de estar. La Slytherin supuso que estaría usando una bata o algo así, no lo sabía, no podía ver desde su posición. - ¿Severus? ¿Estás aquí? – paso de frente y entro a echar un vistazo en la habitación de Severus pero tampoco había alguien. - ¿Sev?

\- No está, no gaste tu voz, no puede escucharte – Hermione dio un brinco y se giró para ver a Caroline tirada en el suelo. Sus piernas tersas cubiertas por medias negras y largas se movían de arriba a abajo en el suelo. Suspiro. Casi la mata de un susto.

\- Caroline… me asustaste – la Slytherin puso los ojos en blanco – ¿En dónde está? –pregunto mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se sentaba.

\- no lo sé… pero llegara tarde, es lo más seguro.- la niña se levantó sacudiendo su ropa - ¿quieres te?

\- sí, gracias – dijo mirándola. Era hermosa, en cierta forma extraña. Su cabello dorado con aquellos mechones de colores ¿serian naturales? Ella decía que sí, pero no recordaba haber leído sobre eso. Sus ojos grandes y verdes brillantes, tal vez muy grandes para su pequeña cara, pero aun así, encantadores. Esas pequeñas pecas en su nariz pequeña y respingada. Sus finos labios rojizos. Sus rosadas mejillas te hacían pensar en una muñeca de bebes, toda linda e inocente. Pero su piel blanca… cambiaba mucho el panorama al punto de hacerla ver fantasmagórica o enfermiza. Era como Merlina Addams pero más colorida y tierna. - ¿en serio no sabes a donde se fue?

\- ya te dije que no… pero… Sé que será una noche muy larga. Pienso que no debería salir pero no puedo hacer nada. Él es libre y puede hacer lo que quiera. No hay quien se lo impida, yo solo cumplo con esperarlo.

\- ¿esperarlo de dónde? Si sabes a donde va ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?

\- Porque no. – Se sentó y cruzo sus piernas – No es algo que te incumba por el momento.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¡Yo soy la… la… - ¿Qué era ella de Severus? ¿Novia? ¿Pareja? ¿Amiga con derecho? En realidad no lo sabía ya que él no había formalizado con ella, solo le había pedido salir y una oportunidad, ella creía que si eran pareja pero esperaba que Severus se lo dijera muy pronto. Además si eran pareja se supone que podrían mostrarse ante todos y no estar escondidos en la biblioteca o en el laboratorio como siempre. Además estaba la edad y el hecho de que Severus nunca le había dicho "Te amo" en una conversación normal o cuando se despedían.

\- ¿La novia? Me sorprende en realidad que Severus pueda amar a alguien, en especial a una mujer, a su edad pensé que seriamos solo él y yo y Midnight. Luego tendría que comprarle un gato o algo así para que no este solo. Así que cuando descubrí que él te tenia afecto, pensé que esta sería su última oportunidad de amar – esperen, ¿no le estaba cambiando el rumbo de la conversación? – aso que me propuse a unirlos así que en cierto punto, gracias a mi se unieron, claro que no esperaba que Snape la cagara follando contigo y tirando todo el plan por la borda.

No dije nada, estaba avergonzada.

-como sea… - se acomodó la camisa larga que llevaba cubriéndole hasta más debajo de los muslos y bebió su té.

\- tengo una pregunta… ¿te agrado? – Caroline siguió mirando su té. Ella había sido muy cortante desde que la conoció en el tren, siempre que hablaban sentía que ella tenía cierto recelo o que no era digna de estar cerca de ella. Caroline era irritante en ese aspecto, tal como lo era Severus, de un momento a otro era amable y al otro parecía que la tachara de estúpida. Severus decía que a ella nadie le agradaba pero veía el trato que tenía con otros y a veces pensaba que no soportaba tenerla cerca y que por eso era así con ella. - ¿Te molesta que este con Severus? Porque cada vez que hablamos a solas me haces sentir como si te ofendiera, como si no te agradara. Pero cuando Severus esta… tú cambias. – sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo derecho cuando Caroline solo sonrió de lado.

\- claro que me agradas – volteo y sonrió tiernamente – y es lindo que estés con Severus. Es que yo soy así… me cuesta tratar de ser amable todo el tiempo, no quería incomodarte. Además las preguntas que me haces… sobre mis… mis… es incómodo, ya sé porque Severus te dice sabelotodo, en realidad quieres saber todo.

\- lo siento… es solo que pensé que sería bueno que hablaras de eso ya que una vez leí que – Carolina la miro fijamente, eso fue suficiente para que Hermione entendiera. Genial. La había vuelto a cagar con la niña… ¿Cómo se supone que se llevarían bien si siempre lo arruinaba con la pupila de su novio? Necesitaba cambiar de tema urgentemente – eh… ¿te sirvió lo que estudiamos la vez pasada? – pregunto nerviosamente.

\- si… según mis resultados pase con aceptable la teoría… excepto DCAO… Umbrigde volvió a ponerme una T porque dice que lo que se va en contra de las formas que establece su puto Ministerio de Magia – parecía que en lo único que podía acertar sobre esa niña era su gran rencor hacia Umbrigde – creo que le falta coger porque en serio, en serio, es una maldita perra que parece que su único objetivo en su vida es hacerme pasar el peor momento. Es peor que Prescott cuando viene borracha a pedirme dinero - dijo para ella.

\- ¿Quién es Prescott? – Pregunto ingenua - ¿Por qué tiene que darle dinero?

\- No le digas a Sevi, por favor, pero Prescott es la dueña del orfanato en donde me quedaba, en realidad era de su hermana, pero ella murió y se la agarro contra mí porque era la única niña que no le traía beneficio y era otra boca que alimentar, así que necesitaba dinero para pagar mi estadía o terminaría siendo una esclava más.

\- pero no puede hacer eso ¡hay reglas para eso! – Exclamo – deberías denunciarla.

\- No todo puede ser como uno quiere, no puedes cambiar al mundo de la noche a la mañana, menos si no tienes apoyo… por ejemplo: tú y los elfos… la dictadura del terror de Umbrigde… Es algo que no puedes cambiar por ahora. – También había perdido esta pelea.

\- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

\- bien… fue una fiesta bonita, pero fue una lástima que no pudiera ir a Londres… me hubiese gustado pasarla en el teatro. Siempre se hacen bonitas fiestas – dijo llena de ilusión. Había encontrado algo que podía acercarla a ella – La presentación navideña en especial y después veríamos los fuegos artificiales desde la azotea.

\- se nota que te gusta ese lugar y su gente… es como tu hogar.

-… hogar… - Una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios y siguieron hablando de eso por un largo tiempo hasta que casi se quedaron dormidas junto al fuego cálido de la chimenea.

Severus apareció por la chimenea cubierto en cenizas, Caroline corrió a recibirlo y agarrarlo antes de que se cayera sobre la alfombra. Hermione se tapó la boca con las dos manos y ahogo un chillido. Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos y su piel palideció radicalmente. Sus ojos castaños bajaron por el cuerpo de Severus, su camisa estaba empapada de sangre en el abdomen, tenía un golpe horrible en la cabeza y la nariz más rota y deforme de lo normal. Estaba desfalleciendo.

\- ¡¿Que esperas?! ¡AYUDAME A LLEVARLO! - Hermione ayudo a la niña a llevarlo a la cama en donde lo cayó soltando un quejido lastimoso. La sangre emanaba y manchaba toda la cama, la misma en donde lo habían hecho por primera vez. Empezó a toser y toser - RAPIDO TRAEME ESOS PAÑOS

Hermione corrió hacia los cajones y saco paños, loa dejo en la cama y fue a por agua y un tazón con el que limpiar las heridas - Tráeme un mortero y unas pociones... ditamo ¡Ahora! - era como ver al doctor y su enfermera en una sala de emergencia. Caroline empezó a trituras unas especies y mezclarlo con algo, creando una sustancia cremosa algo verdosa. Hermione trataba de detener la hemorragia del pecho de su amado. Caroline la aparto y empezó a pasar el ungüento y rociar ditamo en los cortes más profundos del blanquecino cuerpo de su tutor. Le arrogo las prendas ensangrentadas a Hermione y tuvo que abofetearla varias veces antes de que entrar en pánico. - Vamos, Severus, por favor quédate con nosotras... quédate conmigo - le buscaba el pulso cada tanto y se acercaba a su nariz para asegurarse que respiraba.

Hermione estaba en shock. ¿Qué le habían hecho a Severus? ¿Cómo pudieron? ¿Quien? ¿Porque? De seguro fue atacado por alguien y el cobarde casi lo mata. Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos miel cuando limpiaba la piel quemada de su antebrazo izquierdo. Más abajo, su marca tenebrosa relucía intacta. - Oh, Sev - sollozo.

\- Deja de llorar y pásame el dita... ¿Severus? ¡SEVI! - Empezó a toser de nuevo y agarro la mano de la castaña.

\- Sev, estoy aquí, amor - Caroline pensó por un momento que no lo lograría... - tenemos que llamar a la enfermera ¡Ahora! - Severus no dejaba de sangrar, era mucho para ella, no tenía idea de que hacer ahora.

\- No, no pueden enterarse, aun no - Carolina saco su varita. Snape deliraba y decía cosas sin sentido sin dejar la mano de Hermione y eso le complicaba el trabajo a la bruja que quería parar la hemorragia. No lo iba lograr, así no. - Cierra los ojos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? TENEMOS QUE AVISARLE A POMFREY - Carolina miro sus manos, su camisa, toda ella bañada de la sangre de Severus. Suspiro.

\- Deja de hacer preguntas y has lo que te digo ¡Por amor de Dios! - Hermione cerró los ojos y agarro con fuerza la mano de Severus. Caroline acerco su cara hacia el pecho de Severus y dejo caer dos lágrimas cristalinas hasta que aparecieron las doradas como el oro, la magia en su esencia pura. Hermione abrió los ojos y su voz se cortó al ver lo que estaba pasando.

Tres lagrimas quedaron en reposo sobre el pecho del mago, Caroline estaba mareada, así que torpemente deslizaba su varita esparciendo las doradas lagrimas sobre la sangre - Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur - La varita se deslizaba por todo el torso y las lágrimas formaban espirales por el mar de sangre - Vulnera Sanentur - en un momento Caroline se apuntó a ella misma en el corazón y luego cayó sobre el suelo y su varita cayo de sus manos. Hermione corrió hacia ella para auxiliarla, pero se detuvo frente a ella cuando observo que de los ojos y de las manos de Carolina emanaba una sustancia, entre liquida y gaseosa, de color oro y formaba espirales en el aire hasta llegar al cuerpo de Severus.

Hermione se apartó, asustada, de la escena, se apoyó en una pared y se quedó ahí mirando atenta lo que sucedía. Los espirales entraron violentamente en el cuerpo de Snape, como si buscaran refugio o algo. Caroline seguía murmurando - Vulnera Sanentur - Sus heridas empezaron a cicatrizar, la carne quemada empezaba a regenerarse, la sangre paro, su pecho subía y bajaba demostrando que estaba respirando de nuevo, al poco tiempo, la sustancia dejo de emanar del cuerpo de la niña y las heridas de Severus se habían sanado. Como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí.

Hermione se acercó a Snape y al no creer lo que sus ojos vieron, toco el cuerpo dormido de él. Nada. Todo estaba bien, como si nunca hubiese pasado. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro y acuno a Severus un rato en sus brazos. Se había salvado.

Fue cuando escucho un quejido ahogado, se acordó de Caroline ¡Rayos! Fue corriendo a ella y la encontró tratando de respirar, cerrando y abriendo la boca como un pez. Hermione la ayudo y la sentó con sumo cuidado en una silla cercana a la cama. - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Que eran esos espirales? - y empezó a bombardearla de preguntas aunque ella no escuchaba nada ya que los oídos le zumbaban.

\- te dije que cerraras los ojos. ¿No puedes obedecer una orden? - su cabeza le daba vueltas y en cualquier momento sentiría sensación de acidez subir por su garganta. - cubre su cuerpo, por favor. Necesita... calor - la castaña obedeció en silencio e hizo lo que le indicaron. La voz de Caroline era jadeante y seca, como si le costara un enorme esfuerzo el simple hecho de respirar. No entendía lo que había pasado pero para aclararse las ideas lo único que ente dio fue que Caroline le había salvado la vida.

Pero lo que en realidad había pasado, era algo así. Imaginen a Caroline como un recipiente que contiene esa magia que, en su esencia pura, puede curar. Ahora, ella había transferido esa parte de la magia a Snape y lo había salvado de la muerte, otra vez. Pero esa magia era lo que mantenía viva a esa niña y sin eso... sería la muerte para la enfermiza niña. Y su temor más grande era preguntarse si en algún momento terminaría dándole toda su magia a Severus. Porque, entre más curaba a las personas, mas rápido se acababa la magia.

\- ¿Cómo haces eso?

\- ... No... No lo sé, solo lo... lo hago. Veras, creo que siempre lo he hecho... necesito un minuto... - no dejaba de temblar, Hermione le hizo beber agua y la abrigo - Pero cada vez que lo hago... me duele la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuantas veces lo has hecho? - pregunto mirándola fijamente. En realidad era incómodo.

\- ¿con Severus? Pues van tres incluyendo esta... No puedes decir... decirle a nadie ¿Entiendes?... aun... aun entre magos... no creo que sea buena idea.

\- entiendo. Pero cualquiera daría lo que fuera por tener tu poder, hasta _elquenodebesernombrado_ daría lo que fuera.

"No sabes cuantos. Incluso los muggles" pensó.

\- si pero... yo... - la taza cayó al suelo con un sonido seco y la cabeza de la niña se dejó caer sobre su pecho. La venció el cansancio y el dolor. Hermione la abrigó para que sus labios dejaran de ser azules y recuperara su color, su respiración era pesada y débil. Fue cuando de su hombro hubo un brillo dorado y una larga cicatriz se dibujó ahí, creando un pequeño sangrado. Hermione empezó a curarla, tal vez nadie, además de Severus, la había visto así... Hermione se horrorizo y sintió lastima al verle los brazos llenos de cortes. Había grandes palabras marcadas en sus blancos brazos.

"AYUDAME" "Pórtate bien" "debo obedecer a mis mayores" "AYUDA" "NO LLORES" "No debo pasarme de lista" "MOSNTRUO" se leía en su dos brazos. "AYUDA"

\- Yo te voy ayudar... lo prometo - susurro besando su cabeza.

 **REVIEWS?**


	17. Chapter 17

Enero. Para ser más exactos, 9 de enero. 9 de enero. Hace 36 años, Eileen Snape (de soltera Prince) dio a luz a un hijo, un varón que pesó 3 kilos 400 gramos, un bebe de cabellos negros y piel cetrina. Hace 36 años, en una pequeña casa de La Hilandera, Eileen Snape lloraba en silencio después de que la partera se retirara un momento a lavar los paños que había utilizado. Lloraba por el hecho de que al fin tenía a su bebe a su lado y lloraba por el hecho de que no sabría qué hacer cuando Tobías volviera dentro de un mes y encontrara a un bebe durmiendo en su cama… rogaba en silencio a Dios que por un tiempo, se comportara y los dejara en paz.

Severus coloco la mano sobre su despertador y se froto la cara con ambas manos. Maldición. Era 9 de enero… su cumpleaños. El día que más odiaba, incluso más que la Navidad, San Valentín o cualquier otro día. Bostezo. Otro día más, otros cumpleaños más, otro año que se hacía más viejo, otro año en el cual seguía encerrado en las paredes de Hogwarts… otro año viviendo una mentira. ¿Cuál es el objetivo de cumplir años si su vida era horrible? Bueno… los últimos tres meses no habían estado tan mal, ahora que tenía a Hermione, y podía compartir su poca felicidad con ella, todo había tomado un rumbo inesperado.

Vio el reloj de nuevo y se dio ánimos así mismo para que preparara su clase de hoy, aunque su más grande deseo en ese momento, es que el tiempo le regalara diez minutos más para poder dormir. Se dio una ducha helada para bajar su libido matutino que solo Hermione podía apreciar, se cambió, se peinó y rogo mil y un veces a Dios y a todos los grandes magos del pasado que el viejo metiche de Albus Dumbledore no hiciera una locura ese día mientras estaban comiendo.

El bullicio típico en el comedor lo recibió cuando entro en él, camino por la mesa de las serpientes, observando que su mesa supiese comportarse. Espaldas rectas, sin codos en la mesa, servilleta sobre las piernas, usar los cubiertos, todo perfecto. Se sentó y se sirvió su típica taza de café, tomo su desayuno y casi le da un infarto cuando el director se levantó para dar un anuncio, podía jurar que Albus le había sonreído y mirado con esos picaros ojos azules **– Queridos estudiantes, hoy es un día muy especial** – Severus retuvo la respiración por un momento **– hoy es viernes de pizza así que lleguen a tiempo a la cena, eso es todo** – y volvió a sentarse. Severus maldijo de nuevo.

La mayor parte de la mañana había pasado normal. Preparar el salón de clases, ver calderos explotar, limpiar la nariz a mocosos, maltratar a los Gryffindor, subir puntos a Slytherin, dejar que los Ravenclaw sigan las instrucciones e intimidar a los Hufflepuf; tal vez pasar media hora en el baño o ir por más café. Solo esperaba la noche para poder pasar unas hermosas y apasionadas con Hermione, claro, si Lucius o Albus no se interponían en sus planes. Al final de la tarde, luego de haber echado a Albus de su despacho y después de haber pasado más de media hora tratando de explicarle a los niños de primer año (entre ellos a Caroline) que el bezoar no era la "popo" de una cabra, Severus se dio tiempo para revisar sus pergaminos en paz los pergaminos de la semana anterior.

 **-¡BUENAS TARDES, SEVI! –** La puerta se abrió de golpe y Severus dio un salto que hizo sacudir su escritorio casi llegando a derramar la tinta y caer los pergaminos tan bien organizados - **¡¿Cómo estás?! Bien, me alegro, tengo que contarte algo súper fascinante que acabo de leer** – dijo con una sonrisa radiante que usaba para simular algo que quería que le compraran. Llevaba sus pantalones cortos y chaleco negro, al parecer se estaba cansando de las faldas. Snape puso los ojos en blanco y dijo " _Aja_ " a todo lo que la niña le contaba, en realidad le importaba poco, este era su día y por un día, no complacería los caprichos de una mocosa de once años.

 **\- No tienes nada que hacer ¿verdad?** – Pregunto levantando la vista de sus pergaminos - **¿ya hiciste la tarea?** – La niña puso sus ojos en blanco y coloco casi con una delicadeza celestial su mochila sobre la silla al frente del escritorio, Snape no presto mucha atención a lo que saco de ella hasta que el carraspeo de la garganta de Caroline lo hizo mirar.

 _ **\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sevi!**_ – Severus se quedó helado cuando la niña dejo un pequeño pastelillo de chocolate con las letras " _Cumple Sevi_ " adornadas en la cubierta, una cereza era el punto de la I. Snape miro el pastel y a la niña repetidamente – **Por favor, di algo, me pones nerviosa** – dijo tímidamente mirando con esos grandes ojos verdes.

 **\- … gracias… en serio, es amable de tu parte** – dijo mirando el pastel decorado - **¿Cómo te enteraste?**

 **\- Dumbledore me lo dijo, pero en cierta forma, creo que ya lo sabía, así que falte a Herbologia y te hice un pastel… bueno, parte… es que se me cayó y solo pude salvar eso, así que tuve que volver a decorarlo y** \- cuando empezó a divagar, Severus puso cara rara **– pero, aun así, está bueno, créeme… eh, espero que te guste** – La pequeña se puso a su atrás, puso una vela y se puso a cantar la típica canción de cumpleaños. Su voz era tierna y dulce, afinada como un buen violín.

Tal vez, Severus se sintió extraño. Tal vez, tardo mucho en soplar la vela. Tal vez, Caroline se preocupó porque la vela se consumiera, pero en ese momento, ambos soplaron y apagaron la vela. Ambos se quedaron mirando hasta que la pequeña estela de humo desapareció, su pequeña mano estaba apoyado en su hombro y eso se sentía bien… tan bien que daba miedo.

 **-bien… es oficial, eres un año más viejo…** \- Severus sonrió aunque más parecía una mueca. **– bien… ¿Qué deseaste?** – la pregunta era tan típica de una niña. Severus solo había soplado la vela, no se había detenido a pensar en algo como eso, pero si tuviera un deseo, de hecho Hermione estaría en el… y también Caroline.

 **\- si te lo dijo, no se cumplirá.**

 **\- espero que no sea algo cursi… bien, debo irme, me esperan para estudiar** – le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla que dejo a Snape tieso y se despidió con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta. Un pequeño regalo se quedó esperando sobre su escritorio.

 _ **Más tarde… Esa noche:**_

Hermione se levantó delicadamente de la silla y camino lenta y encantadoramente hacia el otro lado, donde estaba Severus. Tendió su mano a él y este sonrió burlonamente por un momento. - ¿Baila conmigo, Sr. Snape? - pregunto con una genuina sonrisa en sus rojos labios.

\- Por supuesto, Srta. Granger, estaría mas que encantado - se limpió las comisuras de sus finos labios con la servilleta que tenía en sus piernas y la dejo en la mesa. El tocadiscos seguía tocando aquella balada tan tierna, aunque tenia la esperando que la letra no fuera tan cursi.

Su mano fue a parar a su pequeña cintura. Deseaba que su mano no estuviera tocando aquella tela roja del vestido, y no era que se sintiera mal, en realidad era muy suave al tacto, pero lo que en realidad deseaba era poder tocar la piel de Hermione. No podía verse más encantadora aunque si no usara el vestido, no le importaría, es más, sería un mejor regalo.

\- Que bien baila, profesor - su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. Casi había llegado a divagar... Él le dio una vuelta y la falda voló por un momento.

\- Usted no está nada mal - Severus se dejó llevar por las notas y las palabras de la canción y Hermione lo guiaba en todo los pasos. La canción se tornó más lenta. ¿Cómo era posible?

Abrió los ojos cuando la cabeza castaña fue a reposar sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón que se acompasaban con el ritmo de música.

\- te amo, Severus- la escucho murmurar contra su pecho. Tal vez le quedarían la marca de sus labios en la blanca camisa, un recordatorio de que ella le dijo que lo amaba.

La palabra " _amor_ " era muy extraña para Severus, quien recién estaba volviendo a experimentar aquel sentimiento afectivo. Resultaría mentira si dijera que abrirse hacia ella era fácil. Al contrario, para un espía era malo confiar en alguien y para una persona como Severus era peor... pero no podía resistirse a los encantos de la castaña, su castaña. Su Hermione.

Para alguien que perdió a la única persona que lo amo de verdad, que era su madre y luego perder a la única que amó, que era Lily, fue devastador... pero ahora, que estuvo a punto de rendirse, la vida le daba otra oportunidad que no pensaba desperdiciar. Severus Snape, era un hombre frívolo, despiadado, que no dejaba mostrar sus emociones, por algo es, durante varios años, un buen espía. Era también, de los mejores y más capacitados maestros en pociones, ese típico maestro malo que haces que te den ganas de salir corriendo llorando al baño, además de un gran mago, en artes oscuras y demás. Pero todo eso, todas las máscaras, que creaba a su alrededor para no ser lastimado, para no mostrarse débil. Pero… había hecho flaquear algo con el poder de sus ojos, esos ojos marrones, al parecer sin nada especial, pero que lo hacían sentir, como hacía años no se sentía, vivo, con una razón para vivir. Hermione era esa razón para vivir, y se prometió a si mismo que no importara lo que pasara, si la guerra se desataba mañana o ella terminara odiándolo, se prometió a si mismo que jamás dejaría que ella se apartara de su lado… la quería para ella, tan posesivamente como fuese posible. Se estaba comportado como un adolescente enamorado.

Y hoy, ella le había esperado con una romántica cena y música solo para celebrar el primer cumpleaños que pasarían juntos… el primero de muchos que pasaremos juntos como dijo ella en el brindis. Severus Snape tenía una razón para sonreír y esa tenia nombre.

-jajaja – la risa lo saco de sus pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta de que la música estaba más animada y que un ritmo de música que jamás había bailado había empezado, y Hermione sí que sabía bailar – veo que estas distraído – dos para acá, dos para allá, el ritmo era más rápido que un vals, a lo cual él no estaba acostumbrado.

\- estaba pensando. – Hermione guiaba sus pasos, bailando bachata, muy juntitos.

\- ¿y en que pensabas?

\- … - le dio una vuelta y el quedo de espaldas respirando en su nuca. Hermione cerró los ojos sonriendo. – que te amo.

\- mmm… también yo – Severus recibió su mejor regalo de cumpleaños esa noche.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry se quedó mirando como Cho Chang se iba molesta, había sido una cita muy extraña, no pensó que ella actuara así, a partir de eso momento, Cho ya no parecía tan agradable como lo fue antes. Ella estaba tan inalcanzable para él, pero ahora, se dio cuenta de que todo lo que brilla no es oro, por muy cruel que fuese la frase. Hermione llego a él, pero prefirió no decir nada de la situación, el rostro de Harry decía todo lo que quería decir. La única persona que salía beneficiada de todo lo que había pasado era Ginny, la pelirroja no se esperaba lo que pasaría después ahora que Harry volvía a estar libre.

Hermione camino junto con Harry por el pueblo de Hoghsmeade hasta que llegaron a las Tres Escobas, ahí, como había acordado con Luna, llegaría el momento de decir toda la verdad acerca del reinado del terror de la cara de sapo. **\- ¿estas segura de esto? –** susurro Harry sentándose frente a Rita Skeeter, con su pluma y libreta, lista para apuntar todo lo que había pasado.

 **-completamente –**

 **\- ¡QUISQUILLOSO! ¡QUISQUILLOSO! ¡COMPREN SU QUISQUILLOSO! –** Luna se encargaba de repartir las revistas que llevaban un separador rojo en la página donde estaba la parte más importante de la revista. Había sido todo un boom para la revista que se había vendido por todo el mundo mágico como pan caliente. Su padre estaba tan contento y tenía que imprimir miles a diario por que se agotaban a velocidad, estaba tan contenta, por fin la revista se vendía como ellos querían.- **Draco** – la rubia le pasó la voz y el Slytherin se detuvo.

 _El reloj avanza_ , es lo que siempre decían sus amigos, y pronto acabaría el tiempo de la apuesta y seria la burla de sus amigos. No podía ser, en que se había metido, hasta ahora lo más cercano que había estado era esa vez que se quedaron bajo la nieve jugando y rodando por aquel manto blanco, pero después nada más. – **Draco** – se detuvo y volteo a ver a la rubia que se alejaba un momento de todas las personas que querían comprar las revistas. Sus ojos grandes y soñadores se enfocaron en él, Draco desvió la mirada un momento y suspiro.

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 **\- quería decirte que te guarde una** – la rubia saco una revista y se la entrego **– la otra vez me compraste una así que pensé que te gustaría leer nuestra edición más vendida, y espero que no sea la primera ni la última** – sonrió inocentemente hacia él. ¡Por Merlín! Si supiera lo que le haría a esa inocencia. **\- ¿Draco?**

 **\- eh… este, gracias, de seguro será interesante leer esto** – quiso pagarle pero Luna se negó, tal vez podía sacarle provecho a eso **– pero tengo que pagarte de alguna forma ¿no crees? ¿Qué te parece si me esperas esta noche aquí y celebramos esta ocasión, podemos hacer lo que quieras, tal vez, ir a ver a las hadas?** – Agradeció internamente a Carolina que en algún momento le dijo que a Luna le encantaba ir al bosque a ver a las hadas casarse entre ellas. Se lo grito un día en que insistió e insistió información sobre Luna hasta que ella se hartó y le dijo eso.

 **\- pues… hoy tengo una cosa que hacer –** dijo apoyando su peso en un pie y luego pasándolo al otro nerviosamente. Hoy era otra reunión de la ED, y quería ir, estaba mejorando mucho y no quería perderse otra oportunidad de hablar con sus amigos, pero quería ir con Draco también. El rubio Slytherin se había acercado tanto a ella que le era natural encontrarse con él a tomar chocolate en las cocinas o esos pequeños placeres de la vida. Draco se había vuelto alguien importante en su vida, era el primer amigo que hacia sin ayuda de los demás o de la ED, y lo apreciaba mucho, pero estaba en la Brigada Inquisitorial y si los descubría ella sería la causante de todo.

 **\- si quieres lo podemos dejar para otra ocasión** \- por favor di que sí, suspende esta locura, no aceptes mi invitación, rogaba internamente, no, ya no, no podía hacerlo, se armó de valor hace 20 segundos, pero ese valor ya se había esfumado y le entro el pánico.

 **\- eh… bueno, creo que no importa si no voy… luego me contaran, son cosas de Ravenclaws, a veces no entiendo mucho** – ni siquiera ella se creyó su mentira, pero eso fue suficiente para que Draco cambiara su expresión y ahora se viera preocupado - **¿nos vemos a las 9?**

 **\- hummm no sabes no, acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer ¿Te parece dentro de tres días? Y creo que mejor a las 10, los Slytherins se van a dormir tarde y a eso de las 10, uno puede salir más tranquilo sin que metan las narices en tus asuntos. Tu amiga Carolina sabe muy bien esas cosas** – Draco se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, ahora tenía que ir y tal vez arrebatarle la virginidad a Luna con tal de terminar la apuesta… una vez que todo se acabara el estaría en paz y listo, el haría como que no la conocía y fingiría que todo estaba bien… ¿verdad?

 **\- ok… nos vemos entonces** – Draco se fue algo confuso y meditabundo que no se dio cuenta cuando una niña rubia choco con él y al darse cuenta que no diría nada siguió avanzando hasta llegar donde Luna **\- ¡Hola! ¿Quieres un Quisquilloso?**

 **\- ahora no, Luna. Necesito hablar algo muy importante contigo** – La niña termino golpeando a otro chico que quiso comprar la revista y no pago por que vio a Luna más distraída de lo normal. El chico se fue llorando – **Se trata de Draco… Tienes que alejarte de él ¿entiendes? No es un buen tipo, al menos no cuando conoces sus intenciones. Por favor, no puede ser tan amable, lo conozco, querrá hacerte una broma y saldrás lastimada, por favor, aléjate de él** – Pidió con esos suplicantes ojos verdes.

 **\- pero… él se ha comportado tan amable conmigo y no me critica… no mucho, no puede, me ha tratado bien y todo eso.**

 **\- pero no es bueno… prométeme que no iras a esa cita, por favor** – Luna abrió sus ojos como platos, ella la estaba espiando.

 **\- ¿estas siguiéndome? ¿Cómo sabes eso?** – Su voz chillo **– No deberías hacerlo… somos amigas, no te ocultaría nada. Además deberías estar feliz por mí, mira todo lo que está pasando** – exclamo señalándole las revistas – **Draco es el primer amigo que hago sin ayuda y no creo que sea como dices… pero…Esta bien, está bien, no iré… pero déjame en paz –** La Ravenclaw se fue corriendo dejando a la Slytherin sola con sus libros. Pero algo no tranquilizaba a Caroline… ella sabía muy en el fondo que Luna no le haría caso… solo le quedaba convencer a Draco de acabar esa locura o Luna sufriría las consecuencias, solo tenía tres días para arreglar eso.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **-Ahora… abran sus libros, redactados por el Ministerio, en la página 482 –** Los libros se abrieron de un solo sonido y los niños leyendo ( _dibujando sobre las hojas)_ sin hacer ruido; Umbrigde yacía sentada detrás del escritorio y moviendo su varita creando letras blancas en la pizarra negra. **– El hechizo apropiado de defensa y autorizado por el Ministerio, implica… ¡Srta. Avellaneda!** – dio un golpe seco con su mano sobre el escritorio haciendo saltar a todos los niños de primer año.

Carolina seguía dormida, tal vez soñando o tal vez solo recuperando fuerzas ya que ayer había tenido una lección más con Severus Snape, y no, no había sido sus típicas lecciones de piano o violín, esta había sido una verdadera lección de cómo usar la varita y defenderse de los enemigos. Carolina había sido hechizada, golpeada, tirada, levantada, magullada, lesionada y entre otras muchas cosas, pero no se detuvo hasta que pudo quitarle la varita a Severus… claro que no había sido una pelea justa, ya que ella le había pateado la entrepierna y solo ahí, Severus quedo desarmado en todo sentido.

 _ ***Flash Back**_ *****

\- **Pas de deux** – Severus agarro la pequeña mano de Carolina y la ayudo hacer la pirueta de ballet que llevaban practicando esa tarde. Ya no podía escuchar los horribles sonidos que ella sacaba de su violín, así que decidió fomentar el arte del ballet y con solo revisar una par de libros, estaba listo para enseñarle todo lo que ella ya sabía – **pirouettes** – con un perfecto acento francés, Severus Snape estabilizaba a su pupila que hacia una pirueta en una sola pierna. La pequeña falda de seda flotaba en el aire dándole un efecto mágico. – **no, no, no –**

Carolina se dejó caer, cansada, sin delicadeza sobre la suave alfombra. Había hecho un gran salto o como sea que se pronunciara y rompió una lámpara, había hecho más destrozos que bailar, pero al menos había estado ocupada toda la tarde y no metiéndose en problemas **– ya no puedo más, me dio calambre –** se quejó sobándose sus piernas y estirándolas lo más que podía.

 **-no lo haces mal, claro que vi a chicas haciéndolo mejor, pero no está nada mal, eres muy flexible… ¿Quién te enseño?** – pregunto sentándose a su lado y cogiendo una de sus piernas estirándola para que se le pasara el calambre.

 **\- Mónica… ella fue muy amable, me dio clases privadas cuando ingrese al teatro, claro que fue difícil ya que no era tan pequeña, pero lo logre y a los meses hice mi debut como bailarina… fui extra** – comento. Caroline recordaba con ternura esos pequeños y cortos momentos que pasaba ensayando ballet aunque no supiera exactamente lo que hacía. Tal vez no tenía elegancia a la hora de comer, pero al interpretar esas pequeñas piezas, toda le elegancia del mundo se concentraba en ella. Aunque claro, también tenía sus desventajas, y era que no podía ensayar con el resto de las niñas por que la creía rara, así que ella se quedaba practicando después de que el teatro cerrara.

 **\- pues… te enseño bien** – ambos se quedaron mirando. Negro y verde. Sus ojos se desafiaban a ver quién retiraba la mirada antes… tal vez, Carolina vio calidez en sus ojos, tal vez, Severus pensó que solo había conocido a una persona que podía mandar ese tipo de miradas… tal vez Lily… no, no era la mirada de Lily… sentía que la había visto en otra persona…

" _ **Señor Snape**_ _" la voz distante retumbo en su mente e imágenes de una capa negra y una melena dorada vinieron a su mente. Pequeños saltos por los pasillos oscuros. "_ _ **Señor Snape**_ _". Odiaba que le dijera así, le recordaba a su padre, pero cuando ella lo decía… lo hacía sentir más._

 **-Tal vez… puedas enseñarme otra cosa ¿Qué te parece?** – Carolina lo interrumpió de nuevo. " _ **Señor Snape**_ ". Tenía que recordar, esa niña estaba despejando una laguna mental en su cabeza.

 **\- ¿Cómo qué?**

 **\- ya sabes que** – dijo acercándose lentamente entornando los ojos **– quiero que me enseñes hechizos de defensa… por favor… ya no puedo seguir sin hacer magia, Umbrigde me vuelve loca, por favor, tienes que enseñarme a defenderme –**

\- ¿Por qué quieres defenderte? ¿De quién? – pregunto. Carolina no se lo diría y no tenía por qué decírselo, pero durante los entrenamientos del Club de los puros Slytherins o cómo demonios fuera, ella ya había sido golpeada muchas veces, y Pansy era la que más lograba lastimarla con los hechizos… y lo poco que sabía Carolina no servía de nada a menos que fuera combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero eran batallas, duelos con varita, con magia de verdad, y ella lo único que sabía era las ilusiones del estuche de magia que había en el teatro… solo ilusiones, juegos de cartas y conejos en sombreros… esto era real y peligroso.

 **\- creo que debería aprender… después de todo para eso vine aquí ¿no? –** Severus asintió y le dio una charla de la importancia de saber usar esos hechizos exclusivamente para defenderse y no atacar a sus compañeros o a nadie ya que podría ir a Azkaban por eso. Luego de que la niña casi llegara a suplicar, Severus se levantó y la hizo sacar la varita, listos para el combate. Y como buen maestro, iba indicando los hechizos y movimientos necesarios para el combate.

\- **Expelliarmus** – Grito la niña pero desvió el hechizo haciendo que ella misma se desarmara, con gran habilidad recupero su varita y siguió, rayos rojos, azules, amarillos y verdes salían de su varita. Rompió una lámpara, tal vez el sillón llego a quemarse, tal vez empezó a sangrar de la cabeza, tal vez Severus se detuvo al creer que la había lastimado, tal vez Carolina aprovecho eso y le golpeo en la entrepierna para que soltara su varita… un juego sucio, pero termino ganando.

Y así como jugando a una guerra de cosquillas, Severus y su pupila se pasaron toda la noche.

 ***Fin del Flash Back***

\- Carolina - Luca la movió hasta que la niña despertó gritando un hechizo y haciendo que la jarra con agua encima del escritorio estallara mojando el vestido rosa chillón del cuerpo deforme de Umbrigde. "Ejem, ejem" volvió a toser para callar la pequeña risa de los niños de primero año.

\- ¿Con que durmiendo en clases, Avellaneda? - La chillona voz de Umbrigde fue aumentando poco a poco de tono, volviéndose amenazante y de advertencia. - Tal vez la señorita se cree tan importante e inteligente que podría decirnos que es lo que contiene la página que mencioné hace un momento. - Se paró delante de ella... GianLuca se hizo a un lado.

\- yo... Yo... ¿De qué estamos hablando? - Simplemente lo soltó y no se detuvo a pensar antes en lo que estaba diciendo, estaba tan cansada y el hecho de despertar de esa forma no hacía que su mente se despejará.

\- veo que aún no despierta - De la varita de la cara de sapo, salió un chorro de agua cayendo justo en la cara de Caroline, empapándola. Ella abrió la boca y exclamó un quejido largo. El agua estaba helada. - Tal vez, ahora sí, la Srta. Avellaneda pueda decirnos lo que dice el Ministerio de los hechizos de defensa.

-...- Carolina apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que Luca creía que en cualquier momento empezarían a sangrar y tendría que acompañarla a la enfermería. Ese momento, tal vez no era el mejor momento para decir que Caroline había dominado los hechizos con fuego… Tal vez podría hacer un látigo en llamas y azotarla hasta que muriera, después de todo, nadie extrañaría a la vieja solterona. Suspiro. Si quería pelea, ella le daría pelea - en realidad, si... En el libro sólo hay pura basura de mierda que los editores del estúpido libro han puesto aquí para que el Ministerio nos embrutezca y así evitar que aprendamos a defendernos de personas como usted o como los mortifagos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿De qué quieres defenderte? Allá afuera no hay ningún peligro, el Ministerio se encargará de eso... - Carolina la interrumpió. La mujer estaba muy alterada y chillaba con los ojos tan abiertos como un psicópata.

\- ¿Y qué me dice de el regreso de Voldemort? - La mayoría de los niños callo un gemido de asombro al ver como aquel nombre le salía con tal naturalidad. Luca llevo una mano a su cabeza, le había dicho cantidad de veces que no dijera ese nombre pero ella no le tenía miedo a ese mago.

\- Caroline... Cállate - Dacaria Redrum susurró a su amiga para que terminara de una vez antes de que se metiera en más problemas. Ya había quedado claro que si armaba otro escándalo podría ser expulsada y eso no era lo que ellas querían.

\- EL NO HA VUELTO - Chillo como un puerco.

\- ¡Si ha vuelto! Esta ahí afuera en algún lugar. Tenemos que estar preparados y saber defendernos. Harry Potter dice la verdad, él se acerca y el Ministerio no quiere que sepamos nada - se volteo y le dijo a todo quien la quisiera escuchar - Voldemort y sus mortifagos están ahí afuera y es momento de que aprendamos a...

Silencio.

Un silencio total.

La mano de Carolina fue inconscientemente hacia su mejilla izquierda. Cuando la toco, sintió un terrible ardor, de seguro estaba roja, por eso le ardía. Volvió la mirada y encontró a Umbrigde aun con la mano arriba y jadeante mirando con los ojos enloquecidos a los verdes sorprendidos de ella.

\- Que quede muy en claro... Él no ha vuelto - mencionó cada palabra como si fuese la última y solamente después de eso pudo bajar la mano lentamente.

\- Se equivoca... Ya lo verá... Todos los verán -susurro como si fuese una amenaza.

-Está castigada... Sangre s... - Caroline le escupió en la cara antes de que ella acabará su oración.

-Bien - la niña tomó sus cosas con rapidez y camino hasta la puerta ignorando los pasos que Umbrigde daba para acercarse y castigarla al frente de todos del modo antiguo. A palmazos. - No se atreva a tocarme - era la primera vez en toda la historia de Hogwarts que un alumno de primer año amenazaba a un maestro con la varita. Carolina escuchó algunas voces que la llamaban " _delincuente_ " o peor " _Loca_ ". Con varita en mano Carolina siguió retrocediendo hacía la puerta sin dejar de apuntar a su maestra - Le juró que me las pagará, no debió tocarme, nadie puede tocarme. Se lo juro, me las pagará, todos me la pagaran... Y a usted la veré arder en el puto infierno - exclamó cerrando la puerta de golpe y caminando dando zancadas hasta llegar al corredor... Solo ahí, oculta detrás de la pared, soltó todo el aire, ya que mantenía la respiración y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso… se dejó caer al suelo.

\- Ay no... Ahora si me excedí...ahora si me van a expulsar - dijo sin poder creerlo... Tal vez soltó un sollozo, pero no dejaría que ella la derrotara tan fácilmente... Ella era Carolina... Sólo Carolina, pero eso era suficiente, no se dejaría vencer por alguien como Umbrigde. Sólo que ahora... Tal vez ni Dumbledore la podría salvar de esta - ¿Y ahora qué hago?...

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione tiro su cabeza para atrás, se dejó caer sobre las piernas de Severus y se quedó mirando hacia arriba, en dirección al rostro de su amado. Estaba sentado sobre el sillón de su sala de estar y sobre sus piernas estaba recostada el cabeza castaña de Hermione quien cerraba los ojos recordando la respuesta de la pregunta que Snape le acababa de formular a base del libro que sostenía en sus manos.

Sus piernas níveas y bien torneadas se estiraron hasta alcanzar el apoyabrazos del otro lado del sillón con la punta de sus dedos. **– ehh… Tres gotas de sangre de dragón** –respondió.

 **-bien… aunque eso era muy fácil, déjame ver… ah, puede ser esta. ¿Cuál es la propiedad que tiene el agua del rio Lethe? –**

 **\- eh… ayudan a olvidar cosas, por eso se emplea en la poción del olvido. Esa fue fácil, la vi en primer año –** Severus cerro el libro un momento y miro a su ahora novia que sonreía triunfantemente.

 **\- eso no recuerdo que te enseñe en primer año. Si te adelantas a todo ¿Qué se supone que te enseñe?** – pregunto volviendo a abrir el libro y buscando otra cosa. - ¿ **Quién descubrió la Descurainia Sophia?**

 **\- Puedes enseñarme otras cosas, usa tu imaginación y enséñame algo que no haya estudiado** – dijo reincorporándose y sentada de espaldas a él un momento – **y la respuesta es François Descuraine –** susurro en su oído tentadoramente. Tal vez ya habían repasado demasiado, llevaban dos horas de puras preguntas y respuestas, todas las necesarias para pasar sus TIMOS con el mayor puntaje obtenido en Hogwarts… claro que no permitiría que superara el de él pero ya se vería. Hermione estaba más que lista para dar aquel examen, incluso ya podría dar los EXTASIS pero reglas son reglas.

 **\- tal vez tenga otras cosas interesantes y… educativas que podría enseñarte. Después de todo, soy tu profesor y tienes que ser la mejor en todo lo que te enseñe** – dijo besando tiernamente su hombro derecho sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos color miel.

 **\- ¡Ay, por favor! No se vayan a poner románticos –** La voz de la pequeña rubia, que se suponía que debía estar dormida, los saco de su burbuja personal. Carolina había estado esa tarde haciendo las tareas con Hermione pero se había quedado dormida, lo cual preocupaba a la Gryffindor ya que pensaba que ella dormía mucho y algo debía pasarle. No pensaron que despertaría hasta que hubiera comida frente a ella pero lo que no sabía es que ella había despertado hace una media hora, solo descansaba los ojos el resto de tiempo. **– En serio, si se ponen cariñosos de nuevo, les juro que voy a vomitar** – se levantó del piso y se estiro como la gato que yacía dormida a su lado.

 **\- pensé que despertarías a la hora de cenar.** – dijo su tutor algo irritado ya que había arruinado su momento feliz con la leona.

 **\- pues no. Si se van a poner cariñosos háganlo en un hotel ¿ok? Hay niños aquí** – dijo malhumorada recogiendo su pluma y cuadernos que se habían quedado en la mesa – **o mejor aquí en la mesa, yo la desocupo y luego me voy, háganlo, follen aquí, pero al menos esperen a que yo me vaya y pongan el maldito seguro a la puerta que alguien podría entrar.**

Caroline había evitado estar con los dos durante dos días seguidos después de que ella entrara al despacho buscando un libro. Al no encontrar a nadie que respondiera su llamado, decidió entrar a la habitación de Severus a buscar el dichoso libro, pero no pensó que cuando abriera esa puerta de roble encontrar ropa de mujer y de hombre regada por el piso, no pensó que sus vírgenes oídos escucharían sonidos extraños de excitación, gemidos de gatos y gruñidos de perros, no pensó que cuando abriera la puerta de roble y levantara la vista encontraría a Hermione sobre Severus en una posición tal vez muy explícita y traumática para que una niña de once años la explicara.

Recordaba claramente como ambos pararon en seco al ver que había alguien que acababa de entrar violentamente a la habitación sin ninguna protección mágica que evitara a los intrusos. Recordó como Snape agarro con fuerza la sabana y los cubrió a ambos antes de que Caroline quedara traumada de por vida. Recordó como ella les grito con toda la rabia del mundo después de que cerrara la puerta rápidamente. Recordó cómo es que Severus salió vestido desarregladamente y como Hermione salía corriendo de ahí con el pelo despeinado y el zapato derecho en una mano. Fue lo más horrible que Carolina pudo ver y agradeció internamente a Snape que intentara obliviarla pero no funciono porque cuando volvió al día siguiente se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y el recuerdo se revivió en su mente.

 **-no tienes por qué hablarle así –** critico Snape. Solo recibió un bufido.

 **\- Ya te dije que lo siento, que no quise que vieras eso, no quisimos que eso pasara y si podemos hacer algo para ayudarte, nosotros lo haremos, lo que sea –** pidió Hermione con los ojos suplicantes. Se odiaba a si misma por lo que había pasado y ni siquiera podía ver a la niña a los ojos verdes.

 **\- no le des ideas** – pidió Snape. En los más profundo de la discusión del extraño trio, llego una lechuza parda con una carta atada en una de sus patas, se posó delicadamente sobre la mesa derramando una taza de té sobre la superficie de madera. Las letras que formaban el nombre de la Slytherin brillaban con la tinta negra de alguna pluma de esas elegantes con los que los millonarios firmaban sus documentos importantes.

 **\- Creo que es para ti** \- dijo Hermione acomodándose el cabello castaño que Severus le había desordenado hace un momento.

 **\- Que extraño. No esperaba correo hasta el sábado -** Caroline recibía dos cartas a la semana y las dos llegaban el sábado.

 **\- Carolina... -** Severus la llamo pero su voz se cortó, tenía el presentimiento, casi un instinto materno, de que su pupila no debería abrir aquella carta. Tenía ese mal presentimiento.

 **\- ¿Que?** \- pregunto abriendo el sobre y mirando el nombre del remitente. Sonrió.

 **\- nada... nada** \- volvió a acomodarse en el sillón y abrió de nuevo el libro. Hermione se levantó y se sentó al lado de la niña dispuesta a hacerle una trenza.

¿Cuáles serían las tres palabras que leyó Carolina en esa carta? ¿Cuáles eran las tres palabras que fueron motivo para que ella abriera los ojos como plato, la respiración se le corta y sintiera una ganas incontrolables por vomitar? ¿Cuáles fueron las tres palabras que apretaron el corazón de la niña al punto de casi hacerla llorar?

 **\- ¿Caroline?** \- La voz de la Gryffindor se escuchaba distante y perdida. Severus retiro la vista del libro de pociones y se enfocaron en las manos blancas de la niña que se pintaba de rojo por la presión con la que sostenía la carta.

 **\- Carolina -** llamo Snape. Sus ojos verdes seguían mirando aterrorizada las tres palabras escritas en el papel blanco. - **¿Caroline?** \- llamo por segunda vez.

 **\- tengo que ir a Londres** \- un susurro apenas audible.

 **\- ¿Qué?** \- soltó Snape.

 **\- Tengo que ir a Londres** \- el tono de voz fue aumentando - **TENGO QUE IR... ¡AHORA! Llévame a Londres ¡Ya!** \- Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se levantaba descalza.

Severus no entendió por que gritaba.

Hermione tuvo miedo al verla tal alterada.

Midnight salto cuando el puño de Carolina choco con la mesa.

Y la carta yacía sobre la alfombra.

 **REVIEWS? :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLA! Hola! Hola! Hola! :3**

 **Como pueden ver estoy muy animada así que antes de que empiece a parlotear mejor les dejo el cap… ¿eso fue una rima? OK no XD. Bien, espero que les guste es con amor. Besos!**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **CAPITULO 18: LUTO**_

Sus pies la guiaban ciegamente por el hospital, era como un pequeño animal que seguía su instinto y buscaba por donde miraba, sin detenerse a leer los carteles que le indicaban en que piso o sala estaba. Su corazón latía con fuerza, lo único que quería era encontrar la maldita sala de espera. Finalmente sus pies la llevaron al lugar que deseaba desesperadamente. Los vio a la distancia y corrió frenéticamente hasta que llego a ellos.

Caroline se aventó a los brazos de Diego que se volteó a abrazarla llorando - ¡¿Como esta?! ¡¿QUE DIJO EL DOCTOR?! - escapo de su boca mirando atónita a los demás de la sala de espera. Estaban todos... Santiago, Kiara, Indiana, Dan, John, Eddie, Katrina, Feliks, Neil, Mary, Rebecca e incluso K el mono... todos estaban ahí - ¡¿Cómo esta Mónica?!

\- Caroline... - Santiago susurro mientras se la llevaba a un lugar más apartado y la alejaba del alterado Diego Avellaneda que no dejaba de pensar en su novia. - No grites, por favor, nos echaran a todos - pidió. Nadie se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Snape, estaba inmóvil en una esquina mirando aquel triste escenario. Los jóvenes actores esperando, algunos con sus trajes y otros no, el joven español que iba de aquí y allá, supuso que ese joven no había dormido durante dos días enteros, Carolina olvidándolo por completo y sorprendentemente, dejándose abrazar por Diego, el olor típico de hospital...

\- ¡Dígame como esta, doctor! - Diego salto del asiento en donde durante un minuto lo habían calmado y prácticamente le grito al doctor.

\- Lo lamento, se hizo todo lo que se pudo, pero su cuerpo no aguanto. Lo lamento – dijo, usó el mismo tono tan bien ensayado que usaban los doctores cuando era el momento de hablar con los familiares. Sollozos inundaron la salita de espera, algunos se volvieron a sentar porque simplemente no lo podían creer, Santiago fue el segundo en reaccionar porque el primero que lo hizo fue Diego quien agarro al doctor por el cuello de la camisa y lo acorralo en la pared - Sr. Avellaneda ¡Suélteme! ¡ENFERMERA!

\- ¡¿COMO QUE NO PUDO HACER NADA?! LA DEJO MORIR, LA DEJO MORIR - grito llorando. Santiago agarro por los brazos a su amigo que estaba a punto de golpear al doctor, trato de calmarlo pero era en vano, estaban haciendo todo un espectáculo en el hospital.

Carolina sintió que no podía respirar, era una sensación difícil de describir totalmente, sintió que su corazón se redujo dolorosamente y se contraía con cada llanto que ellos dejaban escapar. Todo pasó en cámara lenta para ella, sus piernas no la podían sujetar y se dejó caer lentamente mientras los demás enfermeros de turnos llegaban corriendo a auxiliar al doctor, sin inmutarse cuando pasaban al costado de la niña. Sus ojos verdes se pusieron cristalinos. Otra vez esa sensación... pero no las dejaría escapar... no frente a ellos ni frente a nadie, no más lágrimas. Su pequeño corazón empezó a dolerle y se tapó los oídos para no tener que escuchar los llantos y los gritos lejanos de Diego, su amigo, su hermano.

Impotencia.

Esa era la palabra que podía describir lo que ella sentía en ese momento, no era la primera ni sería la última vez que sentiría eso, es solo que por mucho tiempo, nunca pensó que le afectaría tanto la muerte de alguien. Una lágrima traicionera intento escapar, y Snape se percató de eso, pero la pequeña mano de la Slytherin la limpio con fuerza casi al punto de hacerse daño.

\- ¿Caroline? - Snape permanecía mirándola hasta que lo que pensó salió por su boca. Involuntariamente, dio dos pasos hacia la niña, que miraba en dirección al caos delante de ella sin expresión alguna, y se contuvo de tocarla. El labio inferior de ella temblaba, en verdad luchaba por no llorar como el resto. - ¿Caroline?

La pudo salvar... si pudo salvarla... ¿la habría salvado? Si hubiese usado su magia ¿Se habría salvado?

Impotencia... eso es lo que ella sentía.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Se terminó de lavar la cara, su reflejo le devolvió la mirada. Cansada. Ojos cansados, cara cansada, sonrisa cansada. No había logrado dormir en toda la noche y a pesar de haberse levantando hace poco tampoco su cuerpo había descansado. Se había salteado las dos comidas y su mente seguía en ese emotivo momento del hospital en donde Severus le agarro de los brazos y la arrastro lejos del hospital rumbo a La Hilandera.

Miro sus ojeras y sus ojos marcados por pequeñas cicatrices rojizas. Se aplicó maquillaje, polvo marrón en los ojos y ya, ocultaba lo que no debía verse... pero recordó que Mónica fue la primera que la maquillo cuando le vio esas horribles marcas en los ojos.

Suspiro. Termino de ponerse los zapatos y salió de su habitación. Snape la estaba esperando al pie de la escalera, vestía sus habituales ropas y su habitual mascara de frialdad. La niña vestía como lo hacía antes de que un viejo y un solterón se volvieran sus asesores de moda. Llevaba unos shorts negros cortos, medias largas negras con cuadros blancos, un polo negro con mangas, unas convers altas grises, un chaleco de jeans gris y varias pulseras de diferentes tipos tapándole las muñecas y los cortes más notorios. Snape hizo un gesto extraño al ver el cabello colorido y despeinado de la niña que se revolvió cuando bajo de un salto las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de la casa y se marchó sin esperar a Severus que la seguía de cerca. No había sido invitado por ella pero no la dejaría sola en ese momento, había algo que le decía que tenía que ir y apoyarla en tal difícil momento. No quería que ella fuera sola al velorio y entierro de Mónica.

Fue una ceremonia muy sencilla y emotiva. Fue en una iglesia muy bonita. Fue un considerable grupo de personas vestidas de negro. Fue un cajón con hermoso arreglos florales blancos. Fue un vestido especial el que cubría el cuerpo sin vida de Mónica. Fue un melancólico Santiago quien inicio su discurso y miraba a los padres y al novio de la fallecida. Fue un destrozado Diego que hizo un discurso de un minuto antes de que la voz se le cortara y tener que bajar del estrado. Fue Severus quien miro subir a una niña, que cubría sus coloridos rizos con un sombrero, subir a darles palabras de aliento a los padres de Mónica. Fue Caroline quien dijo apenas unas cinco palabras y bajo del estrado porque se sentía culpable cada vez que miraba a los padres de su amiga. Y fue ella la que se acercó al cadáver pidiéndole perdón por no haberla salvado.

Severus se quedó sentado en la última hilera de asientos en un claro en el cementerio y miraba a su pupila dejar una rosa roja en medio del mar de rosas blancas que acompaña el cajón que descendía 3 metros bajo tierra. Inapropiado... un color inapropiado.

Severus se levantó e hizo la cola para dar el pésame a los familiares cuando se volteo a ver a la Slytherin cantándole a la tumba ya sellada, sentada en el césped colocando margaritas frente a la fría lapida de mármol. Era una canción alegre más la voz era melancólica y quebradiza. - Mis condolencias... perdone a mi pupila, por favor, no sabe comportarse.

\- no se preocupe... esa era la canción favorita de mi hija... ella me hablo mucho de esa niña, era especial para mi Mónica - dijo mirando a la niña que ahora era acompañada por el tal Diego. Snape pensó que esa mujer había envejecido 20 años en una noche.

\- ¿Ella sufrió? - pregunto casi en un susurro. Su cabeza rubia se apoyaba en el hombro de Avellaneda y este hacia lo mismo, ambos solo hablaban mirando hacia la lápida. Las personas se estaban yendo y al final solo quedaron ellos y Severus con Santiago que esperaban a sus respectivos a sus acompañantes. Diego soltaba un par de lágrimas mientras que Caroline no había llorado ni una sola.

\- un poco... Fue lo mejor, creo. Ella no quería vivir así... fue cajón cerrado, hubiese odiado que su público le hubiese visto así.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Y cuándo? ¿Porque no me dijeron? - las preguntas cargadas de impotencia salieron de sus finos labios.

\- Era mitad de noviembre cuando paso... estábamos ensayando cuando... Ella... ella quería comer un postre y dijo que iría donde la Sra. Fisher y le pediría postres para llevar al teatro. Fui y le acompañe hasta la puerta cuando me di cuenta de que deje la cartera y le dije la alcanzaría allá. Cuando salí, ella estaba por cruzar la esquina cuando una camioneta se salteo la luz roja y... todo pasó muy rápido. Mónica fue empujada por la camioneta, voló por los aires y atravesó unos metros hasta caer en un vehículo en movimiento. La ventana delante del auto en el que aterrizo estaba quebrada y la sangre no dejaba de emanar de su cabeza... - Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos de nuevo - Corrí hacia ella. Alguien llamo a emergencias. Todo fue muy rápido... Fue un accidente horrible. El maldito hijo de puta que la atropello se fue sin dejar rastro. - sus manos formaron puños y descargo su ira contra el suelo.

\- ¿Y luego?

\- estuvo inconsciente un tiempo... la operaron pero no volvería a caminar. Estaba destrozada. Pensamos que aun así, ella estaba con nosotros y superaríamos eso, que todos lo harían... pero el accidente no solo le había quitado su movilidad, también afecto la cabeza, en el cerebro... - Jugo nerviosamente con sus manos y se quitó una pelusa invisible del traje negro - pasaron los meses y ella vio que no había cambios... tuvo altibajos muy seguidos y de pronto un día se rindió. Ahorros de toda una vida, sus padres gastaron, pero no alcanzaba a cubrir sus gastos. Así que antes de que pidieran prestamos, fui donde mis padres...a pedir dinero. Pague sus operaciones pero no sucedía ni un cambio. Un día tomo mi mano y me dijo que no me atraía a ella y pidió que termináramos por lo sano. Me negué pero después de tanto insistir, finalmente le dije que sí. Fue difícil al principio, no me dejaba acercarme como antes, pero ella creía que era lo mejor. Un día me dijo que no viniera y... No pude decirle adiós. - sonrió tristemente mientras abrazaba a la niña.

\- Me hubiese gustado despedirme... ¿Porque nunca me dijeron nada? -los ojos verdes lo observaba. Snape seguía ahí parado hasta que se dio cuenta de que una mano toco su hombro.

\- Ella no quería y estabas en clases... no queríamos preocuparte, sabíamos que vendrías y luego no querrías irte. Ella no deseaba que nadie la viese así.

\- ¡Yo pude hacer algo!

\- No puedes hacer nada, entiende, no puedes revivir a las personas... - dijo sin mirarla - ¿O sí? - volteo de repente, recordando que su amiga no era una persona común y corriente. Sus ojos brillaron - Con tu magia... puedes hacerlo ¿no? - pregunto.

\- ... No... No puedo - miro sus zapatillas y se quedó ahí.- creo que ningún mago puede revivir a una persona y que siga igual... No sé.

\- Entiendo - Diego beso su rubia cabeza y ambos se quedaron mirando la tumba iluminados por el sol de la tarde. Severus seguía mirando a la extraña pareja. Apretó los puños, no toleraba que ese chico pudiera acercársele tan bien y él, que era su tutor, no podía ni tocarle un cabello sin recibir una patada en la cara.

\- Me calma un poco que este ella para apoyarlo. Tenía miedo de que enloqueciera y... fueron meses difíciles. No escuchaba a nadie, pero al menos si a Carolina - Santiago estaba apoyado al lado de Snape quien lo miraba enojado. ¿Cuándo le había dado permiso de hablarlo?

\- Se me hace extraño ver que Caroline pueda ser abrazada sin que haga una mueca - Se cruzó de brazos y levanto una ceja sarcástica.

\- Es normal, Diego seria la única persona en la que Caroline confiaría plenamente, ellos siempre están juntos. Creo que son como familia, tal vez, como hermanos. - Severus se tomó la molestia de voltear a verle. Tal vez... Ella estaría mejor con alguien como Diego, que si podía cuidarla... y alguien que no podía morir por su oscuro trabajo.

\- ya veo... - Tendría que haberse ido hace un buen tiempo. El cementerio estaba por cerrar. Ya era muy tarde, demasiado tarde. Los chicos ya se habían ido y... Severus también. Caroline no se percató cuando la dejaron sola hablando con una tumba. Tampoco se dieron cuenta de que había alguien en el cementerio hasta que dieron las 12 en punto. Camino arrastrando los pies y abrigándose a si misma hasta el metro y luego a La Hilandera.

La calle estaba desierta, había algunas ventanas de donde se percibía una luz, los grillos cantaban en el parque y una pequeña ráfaga de viento congelo sus piernas. La puerta estaba cerrada... otra vez. No lo culpaba, ya era tarde y no era su deber esperarla. Alohomora. Guardo la varita y empujo con cuidado. Se quitó las zapatillas y subió con lentitud las escaleras - Ya es tarde, pensé que no llegarías jamás - la voz la saco de sus pensamientos. Severus la miraba desde la penumbra en el pasillo.

\- No tenías por qué esperarme. Pudiste ir a dormir ¿sabes? - Ilumino, con su varita, la penumbra de la casa Snape. Severus aún no se había cambiado. Olía a vino... un ligero y casi inexistente aroma a vino. - Estoy cansada... Si me disculpas, me iré a mi habitación - paso por su lado, golpeando su brazo. Snape la tomo de la muñeca, apretando con fuerza - ¡Ay! Me lastimas - no permitió que ella se retirara, tenía cosas que explicarle...

\- ¿Te parece que estas son las horas de llegar, señorita? - casi escupió las palabras sobre la niña - Me tenías preocupado. No son horas apropiadas para que una niña este sola en la calle. ¡Y mucho menos en este barrió! No lo vuelvas a hacer, me tuviste...-

\- ¿Preocupado? Si claro, mira, no te hagas el hipócrita. Sé muy bien que no te interesas en mí y solo cumple tu deber. Solo soy tu obligación, esa es la única razón por la que aún estoy ahí, porque Dumbledore tiene algo mío y a cambio de eso, debo hacer es tu niñera y cuando me entregue lo que es mío, voy a desaparecer de sus vidas. - logro soltarse y se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto.

\- ¡Carolina! - ella se quedó de espaldas y apretó los puños. Severus, temeroso de sacar a flote su ira, bajo el tono de su voz - Sé que estas molesta por que no te deje venir a ver a tus amigos, sé que estas molesta porque tu amiga murió, sé que estas molesta porque te deje allá... pero entiende que no fue tu culpa. No pudiste haber hecho nada aun si quisieras, y entiendo que quieras desquitarte conmigo.

\- tienes razón... - dijo suavemente - ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! Si me hubieses dejado venir en Navidad, pude haber llegado, pude haberla visto, pude... ¡Pude haberla salvado! - exclamo mirándole a los ojos - debiste déjame venir... todo esto es tu culpa, yo quería a Mónica, era como una hermana... era... era más que familia... ellos son más que familia... - entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza - VETE... LARGATE DE AQUI, DEJAME SOLA... ... ¡HAZLO! - grito por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta.

Severus fue elevado por una fuerza extraña y la puerta se abrió revelando a Caroline sentada de rodillas en su cama y haciendo movimientos con sus manos, de esa forma, Severus fue expulsado de su propia casa y regreso a Hogwarts por la chimenea. Carolina paso sola la noche... Sola, con sus demonios...

Sudaba. Se revolvió entre sus sabanas. Su pecho subía y bajaba. Sus labios entreabiertos, pronunciaban un nombre, su nombre y una disculpa. Estaba corriendo por unos pasillos blancos, sus piernas estaban cansadas y su cuerpo choco con fuerza contra aquella puerta hasta caer de bruces en las frías losetas blancas del piso, pero ya era tarde... No importara cuantas veces viviera el mismo sueños, no importaba que tan rápido corría, no importaba que tan cerca estuviera de esa rosácea mano... ella siempre llegaba tarde. Pero este sueño era diferente, no era la misma persona que siempre estaba en esa cama. Ahora era Mónica la que estaba ahí, y acaricia tiernamente la cabeza de Caroline mientras le susurraba _"No es tu culpa_ ". Sus manos eran cálidas, muy contrarias a las de...

" _Me dejaste morir"._ Ya no eran las cálidas manos, ya no era la tierna voz, ya no era Mónica. " _AYUDAME"._

\- AHH - despertó gritando... otra vez esa pesadilla... maldijo en voz alta y se froto la cara con ambas manos. Silencio total, no había nadie en casa salvo ella. - Demonios - se levantó y se dirigió al baño a mojarse la cara. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada. El rostro pálido y húmedo, ojos cansados y con ojeras, la boca de seca... y los ojos azules... " _AYUDAME"_. El rostro llorón y pálido de una mujer se apoyó con fuerza contra el espejo haciendo gritar y saltar a Caroline quien reconoció a la chica de pelo mojado y cubierta de un líquido rojizo. Salió corriendo hacia el piso de abajo donde la atormentaban los mismos recuerdos de la casa... sangre en las paredes, sangre en el piso. Tobías matando al gato de Severus, Severus llorando, Eileen muerta por Tobías. " _Ven aquí, mierdecilla_ " Tal vez era la voz de Tobías o tal vez la de alguien más… no lo sabía.

La sangre nos bañaba... y la sangre corría por sus muñecas y sus brazos, ella soltó un suspiro debido al alivio que sintió por la sangre corriendo por sus brazos.

Iba hacer una noche muy larga...

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

\- Hola.

\- Hola. - Ambos se encontraron en una plaza y caminaron en silencio hasta que se detuvieron en una cafetería. Entraron y se sentaron - ¿Cómo estás? - su voz era algo distante y parecía cansado - ¿Qué tal Hogwarts? Aun no me has contado como es la vida de un mago - dijo tratando de animar la voz.

\- Bien... creo. Y... si es divertido, te envié fotos... - la pequeña dio su pedido a la mesera al igual que Diego ella se fue sonriente.

\- si... veo que hicisteis amigos. ¿Cómo son? - El chico miro a su "hermana" y se preguntaba que pasaba en su cabeza. Este era su último día en Londres Muggle y ambos habían quedado para pasar la tarde juntos.

\- pues... son amables. Daca y Kate son las mellizas y son tiernas aunque algo diferentes unas de otras, Luna es de Ravenclaw y es una buena chica, nos gusta las mismas cosas. Draco es... bueno. Hermione es la que me ayuda en las tareas, Harry, Neville, Fred y George también...y Luca... es una gran amigo - dijo mirando su plato.

\- ¿También son Slytherin?

\- Solo Draco, Kate, Daca y Luca, pero solo Draco es mayor al igual que el resto. - dijo. - y... sus familias son millonarias y sangres limpias... - dijo casi en silencio - eso es algo bueno... les da estatus... todos los Slytherins son así.

\- pues, no debes dejarte intimidar por eso. - Diego sabía que Caroline siempre había sido una chica pobre, amparada por la seguridad de la calle, sin educación ni modales inculcados y que ahora se juntara con niños de dinero podía ser incómodo para ella, pero si conocía bien a la rubia, sabía que ella llegaría a ser mejor que ellos.

\- si... me inscribí en unos clubs pero últimamente todo se ha cerrado por culpa de la maestra, cara de sapo, Umbrigde.- la pequeña V se le formo en su frente - pero hay uno que... en el que estoy pero... tampoco quiero estar, y no lo puedo dejar. Es complicado.

\- entiendo... y ¿De qué es ese club? - En serio quiso decirle, en serio, pero no podía. Ni Diego ni ningún otro muggle o mago le creería si dijera que ese era el club en donde los Slytherin aprendían lo necesario para convertirse en mortifagos, los mismos mortifagos que ayudaban a Lord Voldemort a llegar al poder.

\- ... De duelo... el Sr. Snape dice que soy buena, pero si también fuera buena en teoría, podría ser "perfecta".

\- Te llevas bien con el ¿verdad? - Diego le dio un sorbo a su bebida y examino para ver si mentía... solo recibió un pequeño asentimiento. Se pasaron un par de horas hablando de Hogwarts cuando no caían en un silencio incómodo. Carolina quería contarle que tenía que cuidar de un espía y Diego quería contarle que el teatro ya no era lo mismo sin las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida.

p- ¡Pienso dejar Hogwarts! - soltó sin más la niña haciendo que una o dos cabezas se voltearan en su dirección. A Diego le tomo un momento procesarlo. - Ya no puedo seguir ahí... es como una jaula, gobernada por una tirana sapo rosa. Adoro mi libertad y en el único lugar en donde puedo ser libre es en el teatro. Quiero quedarme con ustedes.

-tienes esta gran oportunidad y no voy a permitir ver como desperdicias tu vida y tu talento en nada y que te quedes aquí sin hacer nada. Entiende por favor, el teatro no está bien por ahora, tenemos grandes deudas, no podemos darte un hogar seguro… ni siquiera sabemos que va pasar en estos meses… por eso debes quedarte allá… aquí ya no tenemos nada seguro… todos tenemos un trabajo aparte pero tú no… ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Volver a robar? No… ya no. Te mereces algo mejor – Se puso a su altura mirándola con fiereza. Combate de miradas. Todos en el café se quedaron mirándoles hasta que el chico pago la cuenta y la arrastro lejos de ahí. – Tienes un gran futuro… no lo desperdicies.

-¿y que pasara con el teatro? No lo pueden cerrar, es el único hogar que conozco.

-Santiago está hablando con el banco y algunos amigos suyos… tal vez cuando las cosas se calmen un poco, podamos volverá a lo de siempre, hasta entonces, tendremos que reducir el presupuesto de todo.

-entiendo – Carolina camino junto con Diego desde el café hasta la estación del metro para luego ir a La Hilandera. - ¿Y tú qué harás?

-yo… yo pues… me mudare por ahora, no creo estar en condiciones para seguir aquí… no sé, mi departamento, el teatro, el parque, la dulcería, la boutique… todo me recuerda a ella y no creo poder seguir bien si sigo en este lugar por ahora… El hermano de Santi se fue a la universidad hace muy poco así que ahora él tiene una habitación libre en su casa así que me mudare a su sillón por algunos meses. Además, mi madre ya sabe en donde estoy viviendo por el mismo tema de que venían a verme cuando Mónica… … así que no quiero que me venga a visitar o mande a mis hermanos, lo mejor será desaparecer del barrio por un tiempo.

-me parece amable que te permite quedarte con él.

-¿bromeas? Ese hombre no puede vivir sin, le encantara tenerme ahí – soltó una pequeña carcajada que parecía algo forzada – claro que también tendré que acostumbrarme al metro, dice que no me permitirá usar la moto… creo que la dejare en el taller de un amigo hasta entonces.

\- ok… tengo miedo de que te dañes en esa moto… cada vez que yo lo recuerdo… esa vez – su voz se fue apagando. Las luces, el sonido de los motores, la chica en minifalda agitando un pañuelo en el aire, ella agarrándose con fuerza a la cintura de su amigo mientras la moto corría a gran velocidad… la moto de adelante dando vueltas de carro chocándose con un poste. Casi chocan. De no ser por sus poderes, ni él ni ella estarían en ese momento. – Bien… hasta aquí – se detuvieron en aquel pequeño parque infantil que ya no tenía muchos juegos como ella había visto antes – yo iré por allá… será mejor que regreses.

-quisiera saludar al Sr. Snape.

-él… ha salido, me pidió que lo esperara… igual, espero que nos volvamos a ver, salúdame a todos ¿sí? – tal vez su abrazo duro mucho, pero ella sintió que apenas eran unos segundos – cuídate mucho.

-igual tú… te prometo que iré a recogerte cuando llegues en vacaciones –

-… hasta entonces. – sus palabras tenían muchas promesas… promesas para una vida mejor.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cogió el cepillo con cuidado y lo paso por los cabellos de su pupila hasta convertirlos en los hermosos bucles que siempre se esparcían por su pequeña y marcada espalda. Su cabeza cayo sin vida hacia atrás al momento en que el tiro un poco del cepillo. Ella había estado así desde que la encontró esa mañana en el piso de la primera planta de la casa en La Hilandera.

Carolina miraba fijamente con sus ojos sin vida a los oscuros de Severus – Dejamos que te fueras al infierno ¿No es así? – el tono sarcástico era cauteloso, como si temiera ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para herirla, o demasiado tierno como para hacerla enojar. Silencio incomodo otra vez. Seguia mirándolo causando que sintiera una corriente eléctrica por su columna.

-… Lamento lo que paso… - Había sido duro para Severus pero en especial para Hermione quien no dejaba de exigirle que fuera a verla. Haberla dejado en esa casa durante tres días no había sido su mejor idea pero en ese momento lo que ella necesitaba era estar sola y destruir todo lo que viera si era necesario. – Hermione quería venir a animarte y saber cómo estas –

-me alegro que no viniera – dijo con la voz seca. Hermione se había ofrecido tantas veces a acompañarlo e incluso compro chocolates para animarla, pero Severus no la dejaría acercarse, esa era un deber que le correspondía a él encargarse. Además, viendo las circunstancias, estaba demasiado seguro de que ella no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera quería verse a sí misma porque cuando llego, encontró que todos los espejos de la casa habían sido rotos y tirados como basura en el patio de atrás. Y la había encontrado a ella tirada en su cama revuelta por las sabanas, cuando trato de acercarse supo que fue una mala idea ya que un cuchillo apunto firmemente hacia su cuello, como si hubieses esperado que alguien llegara y la atacara… tuvo miedo.

-¿así?

-por supuesto. Todo artista se maquilla y se arregla para que su publica veo lo mejor de él y del papel que viene a personificar… y siempre tratan de estar bien para que cada vez que su público lo vuelva a ver, recuerden lo maravilloso que es, que puede jugar con tus emociones a través de un personaje… que puede hacerte sonreír, llorar y hasta enamorarte… pero cuando te ven en un momento de debilidad, esa esencia se pierde… igual que con Mónica… ella tampoco quería que nadie la viese así… rota. – ella tenía razón, cuando la encontró se asustó y ni siquiera reconoció a la pequeña niña rubia llena de vida que le encantaba hacerle la vida imposible, parecía como un fantasma y sabía que hasta Hermione se asustaría de verla así – por eso jamás, Severus, prométeme que jamás dejaras que alguien me vea así. Promételo

– dijo levantándose y dejándolo solo en aquel salón… ella nunca había estado tan deprimente. Algo estaba mal.

\- estas muy delgada. Poppy dijo que tenías que comer mucho ¿la señora del restaurante te trajo la comida? – no hubo respuesta alguna, ella seguía mirando el vaso de agua vacío sobre la mesa de la cocina – Te preparare algo – abrió la puerta del refrigerador y encontró los envases de comida sin abrir, la comida que la señora había preparado para que ella comiera seguía intacta en el congelador, y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de abrirlos para saber que era… eso ya ni servía para recalentar… ¡Carolina no había comido nada de nada por tres días!

-NO HAS COMIDO – exclamo molesto. Maldición. La niña presentaba principios de anorexia y no había comido durante tres días, Pomfrey iba a matarlo. Arrastro a Caroline hasta la mesa y la sentó a la fuerza poniendo todo la comida que había comprado para ella. Se lo acabaría todo como sea. – ¡COME!

\- No quiero – dijo empujando el plato.

\- vas a comer – volvió a sentenciar Severus – no importa lo que pase, no te levantaras de esta mesa hasta que te termines la comida. – Severus se sentó frente a ella desafiándole con la mirada.

-pues te quedaras sentado aquí por mucho tiempo, maldita sea, entiende… no me comeré nada, no quiero – Snape pincho la carne con un tenedor y trato de hacerle comer – ni lo intentes, porque te juro que vomitare todo, no me importa, lo hare.

Estaba en modo rebelde y el odiaba eso… jamás podía hacerla entrar en razón cuando se ponía rebelde y enojada. La sangre le hervía por el simple hecho de que ella despreciaba la comida, cuando era niño él se moría hambre porque no tenían que comer, y ella tenía un banquete frente a ella pero ni siquiera lo miraba. Apretó los puños y lucho con unas y dientes hasta meterle un trozo de comida en la boca y cerrarle la boca para que ella se lo tragara.

-¡¿PERO QUE HAS HECHO?! NO PUEDO COMER… entiende… no quiero… no puedo… - dijo bajando su voz poco a poco. Snape reconocía esos gestos… los había visto antes. La pequeña V en la frente, los ojos grandes como platos, los labios finos y temblantes… ¿Dónde los había visto?

Carolina se metió dos dedos en la boca profundamente hasta que logro obtener esa sensación acida y corrió hasta el lavabo de la cocina en donde vomito todo. Se paró delante de ella y la obligo a mirarle…

Esa mirada.

" _Señor Snape"_

 _Iba por los pasillos de Hogwarts corriendo para llegar a la sala común antes del toque de queda cuando encontró un pequeño alarido que provenía del baño de niñas… no debía entrar pero sonaba grave. Cuando la encontró frente a un retrete vomitando todo lo que había comido en la cena pensó en detenerla mas no lo hizo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" "Vomito" "¿Por qué?" "Él me dijo que estaba gorda" "¿Quién te dijo eso? Mírate, estas hasta en los huesos. Dime quien te lo dijo". "…Lucius"…_

¡Por Merlín! ¡Eran idénticas! Ambas tenían la misma expresión de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo eran diferentes… Snape se quedó mirándola durante un rato hasta que sintió el pequeño cuerpo de Carolina acurrucarse en su pecho. Temblando y lo que parecían ser pequeños sollozos. Se dejó caer con ella en el frio piso de madera y beso su cabello rubio.

-¿crees que soy débil por sentirme así? – pregunto contra su ropa.

\- no… no lo creo – contesto acariciando sus rizos. – solo… eres humana, es normal que sientas eso.

Severus vio por primera vez la debilidad de la niña. Parecía ser fuerte, sí, pero era débil era aún una niña que estaba sola en el mundo y que no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos y la única forma que conocía de hacerlo era lastimándose. Carolina se quedó acurrucada en su pecho diciendo algo que no entendió, sabía que no era francés así que supuso que era su lengua natal. Acaricio su cabeza y le susurraba ingredientes de pociones. No era bueno con los sentimientos pero lo intentaba.

" _Señor Snape"_

Tenía que averiguar quién era esa chica… ¡¿Por qué no podía recordar?! Bueno, había pasado mucho tiempo… Severus espero a que ella se quedara dormida para poder levantarse y llevarla de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Hermione se giró al ver a Severus entrar por la chimenea con Caroline en sus brazos. Ella dormía tan tranquilamente con la cara escondida por sus rizos y en el pecho de Severus. Hermione quiso preguntar algo pero no dijo nada solo se limitó a abrir la puerta del cuarto de Snape y acomodar la cama para que ella durmiera ahí. Le quitó los zapatos y la acomodo cubriéndole con las sábanas.

Severus volvió con un pequeño botiquín que tenía en el laboratorio. Sacó una crema, vendas y una tijera. - ¿Para qué es eso? - Hermione no entendía lo que pasaba pero cuando el maestro levantó las mangas de su polera, la Gryffindor pudo recorrer con la mirada aquellas marcas, palabras y cortes de sus muñecas. Se preguntaba cómo es que ella se las había hecho. - Wow - suspiro. Severus limpiaba con delicadeza las marcas, como si quisiera grabárselas una a una. Hermione hacia lo mismo y acariciaba sus dorados rizos.

 _"Señor Snape"._

" _Severus siempre había ayudado a Pomfrey con las pociones de la enfermería y tanto tiempo pasaba ahí que era como el aprendiz de la joven enfermera. Siempre abasteciendo estantes y aprendiendo de enfermedades y los alumnos que las sufrían. Y una alumna frecuente a la enfermería era esa pequeña rubia de larga cabellera, siempre llegaba y Pomfrey le daba unas pociones gritándole que debía comer más o podría morir. La anorexia se iba apoderando poco a poco de ella. "Sr. Snape". "¿si?". "Quédese conmigo". Siempre podía encontrarla ahí, postrada en cama por su bajo peso."_

-¿Sev?

\- ¿eh? - Ambos había armado el sofá-cama que había en el laboratorio. Había sido un regalo del director y Severus jamás pensó que lo usaría. - ¿Que sucede?

\- Estaba diciendo si te parece que me quede esta noche aquí contigo y Caroline.

-EH, no, no es necesario, yo la tendré vigilada. Tú tienes que ir a tu cuarto y dormir ahí. Recuerda que mañana tienes clases, linda -Hermione se sonrojo un poco y dejó las almohadas en la cabecera.

-oye. Estamos juntos en esto ¿Si? Además me puedo levantar temprano e ir a la sala común. No quiero dejarlos solos - Sus finos labios besaron los de ellos. Eran suaves, cálidos y sabían a frutas. Se dejó envolver en ellos y en sus brazos. - Tranquilo, campeón - Sonrió alejándolo de él. No era momento para ponerse caliente, al menos no hoy. - Sólo vengo a dormir - Hermione se metió al baño y se cambió. Llevaba la camisa de él y unas medias largas negras que cubrían una generosa parte de sus piernas. Severus si estaba con el pijama.

\- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó antes de acostarse.

-... En nada - no podía quitarse la imagen de la otra niña tan parecida a Carolina. ¿En dónde la habría visto? Beso por última vez esos suaves labios antes de apagar las luces.

-Dulces sueños, Sev... Te amo.

-Yo también, descansa - dijo abrazándola y quedándose dormido.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o**

La luz del atardecer que se colaba de la ventana caía sobre el libro que tenía abierto en ese momento, iluminando los dibujos de aquel libro de primer año "Animales fantásticos"… Recordó a Luca en ese momento y su gran deseo de ser magizoologo… también recordó como trato de animarla por días pero nada… Ella aún seguía afligida por la pérdida de su amiga y unos simples chistes no la harían reír.

Llevaba mirando la misma página como si tratara de grabarse los relieves, las formas, las sombras, los brillos, todo sobre la criatura de la que hablaba. La Sra. Pince se preocupaba y cada tanto se acercaba para asegurarse que la chica estaba viva ya que ni siquiera parpadeaba. ¿Qué pasaría por su mentecita? Sus ojos seguían fijos en la imagen colorida.

-Hola – La voz de Hermione la saco de sus pensamientos. Se sentó frente a ella y se quedó mirándola a pesar de que no hubo ningún tipo de respuesta, como si ella jamás hubiese estado ahí - ¿Cómo estás?

-mejor que antes… creo – su voz era seca y casi cortante - ¿Qué es eso?

\- es un emparedado… pensé que tendrías hambre… Severus me dijo que no querías comer nada y que ya llevas mucho tiempo sin probar bocado… pedí esto y esta rico tengo más si quieres o tienes hambre y…

\- no hace falta… no trates de solucionar las cosas, que Severus te haya pedido que lo hagas no significa que sea tu obligación o la de él – iba a continuar pero la Gryffindor la interrumpió.

\- Severus no me pidió esto… lo hago porque me preocupas, no deberías seguir así, culpándote de algo que no podías controlar, castigándote a ti, a tu cuerpo y a Severus. Me parece injusto que estés hasta los huesos y te niegues a comer todo lo que pongan frente a ti… desde que llegaste ¿a cuántos desayunos, almuerzos y cenas has faltado? ¡A todos! No puedes seguir así, entiende, por favor.

\- no es tu problema… es el mío… ¿de qué sirve seguir aquí si no puedo salvar a mis amigos? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué los vuelva a perder y enterarme en una carta con tres palabras de que esa persona murió? – pregunto mirándole con aquellos enfadados ojos verdes que ya no transmitían ni un tipo de sentimiento que no sea culpa.

\- no fue tu culpa… tu no lo sabias… ella no hubiese querido verte así.

\- ¡deja de hablar como ellos, como Severus o como los demás! Es mi problema si quisiera deprimirme ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Solo quiero estar sola… - Hermione nunca había visto a Carolina llorar, tampoco pensó en la posibilidad de imaginar que la pequeña niña que parecía más delicada que una muñeca de porcelana pero al mismo tan resistente como el titanio empezara a llorar… creyó que lloraría, y no sabría si caerían lagrimas doradas como las de un ángel o lagrimas cristalinas y saladas… pero nunca llego a soltar una, solo dejaba escuchar pequeños sollozos de los cuales se avergonzaba.

-… quieres estar sola… y después no… no es fácil entenderte.

-… no es necesario que me entiendas… es suficiente con que yo me entienda.

\- si quieres… puedes hablar conmigo sobre esto… escuchare y no diré nada – Hermione vio con atención los gestos de la niña. Primero sus ojos grandes debido a la confusión y el no haber comido en días, segundo, la pequeña V que se le formaba en la frente hasta desaparecer para que una sonrisa de lado se asomara en sus finos labios. Parpadeo varias veces hasta darse confianza a sí misma para voltear y decirle todo.

-tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie ¡Júralo! ¡Hazlo! – Hermione juro por la vida de sus padres de que jamás lo diría - bien… veras… solo hubo una persona que sabe mi más grande secreto, y juro estar conmigo siempre pero… pero ella murió y yo… yo no pude salvarla… era una niña aun y ella fue la única que me apoyo en ese momento, pero esos malditos la mataron… aun recuerdos sus gritos… era mi amiga, mi única amiga. Ella sabía muy bien todo, y me pidió que jamás, jamás dejara que nadie me lastimara, jamás debían obtenerlas... Nadie debía saber de eso - Hermione no entendía nada, tan sólo se limitaba a escuchar. - El hecho que Mónica muriera... Y yo sin poder hacer nada otra vez, me hizo recordar y a veces, recordar es malo... Más si tienes un pasado como el mío... Creó que más me afectó el recuerdo que su muerte y eso me hace sentir aun peor... Odio sentirme así.

\- no es explicación ni excusa para tus cambios de humor.

\- ¿Es que no entiendes? - No hubo respuesta. - No... Nadie puede... Creó que sólo Mónica podría hacerlo pero ahora ya no tengo a nadie con quien hablar de esto... O de temas de chicas o no lo sé... Ella era la única con la que sentía confianza para esto.

La extrañaba, se sentía culpable de su muerte y el recuerdo de la antigua amiga de su infancia... Eso era lo que pasaba, todo eso la estaba matando por dentro. Fue lo que supuso Hermione. Pero aun así... Algo faltaba.

\- ¿podría preguntar cuál es el secreto?

\- De todas formas ya lo sabes - dijo casi melancólica pero burlona. - No sé si eres el tipo de persona adecuada para saberlo.

\- ... Sé que no soy Mónica o la otra chica... Pero igual quiero ayudarte porque me importas mucho - Sus manos se rozaron. Una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la Slytherin, sólo lo había sentido tres veces... Un sentimiento de ternura, confianza e incluso cariño lleno el pequeño y débil corazón de Caroline... Hermione era alguien en quien podría confiar este secreto.

\- de acuerdo... Pero no digas nada, recuerda que sigues jurando.

\- Entendido.

-... Ah, verás... No sé cuándo empezó todo esto... Creó que cuando tenía cinco o algo así, yo era una niña aún. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba conmigo o porque era tan diferente. Hasta que un día me caí con otro niño por las escaleras y nos lastimamos mucho, mi herida era fea pero la de él era aún peor. Por el dolor supongo, una lágrima se me cayó. Creó que debió ser dorado y no cristalino porque sería la única razón por la que ese niño tomó mi lágrima y la puso en su herida... De la nada se curó... Parecía que nunca pasó nada. Descubrí que podía curar a las personas y a todo lo vivo que me rodeara... Pero tenía su inconveniente, en mi rodilla se formó una pequeña cicatriz casi invisible en el mismo lugar donde él se había lastimado, sin mencionar que me provocaba un terrible dolor en el pecho pero nada de qué alarmarse. Supongo que por la gravedad de la herida más profunda serían las cicatrices que tengo. Así descubrí eso y bueno... Cuando puedes curar a las personas por cualquier cosa en incluso salvarlos de la muerte mas no revivirlos... Todo el mundo quiero algo de ese poder y no saben que puede ser doloroso... Por eso escape y aprendí algo... Que yo no tenía derecho a llorar por que por más que quisiera, alguien se daría cuenta de que nuevo y tratarían de quitarme mis lágrimas...

Cuando Dumbledore me trajo aquí no pensé que el supiera sobre mis poderes, pero me equivoqué... Me equivoqué terriblemente. No me trajo aquí porque quería darme la oportunidad de una vida mejor y aprender y saber que no debo asustarme por eso. No claro que no. Me trajo aquí para que le done mis lágrimas a Snape... Sin mí... Snape no sobreviviría a esas reuniones que tiene y podría morir y nadie podría hacer nada... Esas maldiciones van a matarlo algún día.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Por una parte quería gritarle que todo era mentira que no podía ser. Por otra parte quería defender al viejo director, otra parte de ella quería proteger a la pequeña que tenía al frente y otra, quería ir corriendo donde Severus a decirle que olvidará trabajar para Dumbledore que no debía, que no iba a perderlo.

\- No quiero que ese pase... Morirá antes de perderlo o perder a alguien más y que yo no pueda hacer nada... Pero todo se acaba ¿no? Todo tiene un fin algún día... Y algún día esto que corre por mis venas, este poder, esta magia se acabará... Y cuando eso pase... Yo moriré. Y si no ayudó a Severus con sus heridas él también podría morir... Él depende de mí y yo dependo de nadie así es la cosa... No me lastimara tanto si fueses cosas pequeñas pero estas son maldiciones potentes... Consumen mucha magia y me cansan mucho, pero si Sevi se entera dejaría de pedirme ayuda y yo ya no tendría nada que hacer acá y él... Él...

\- pero... - Quiso decir algo pero no encontraba palabra alguna.

-no hay otra manera - beso sus muñecas que estaban vendadas y se quedó mirándolas - Mientras haya magia en mí, viviré al igual que Severus... Y también podré salvar a otros... ¿Pero quién me salvará a mi cuando se termine?

\- No dejaré que eso pase. Encontraré la manera de ayudarte, de ayudar a Severus no permitiré que nada les pase ustedes, te lo prometo. Debe haber una manera para evitar que uses esas lágrimas ya verás, no te pasará nada. Severus y no te protegeremos por siempre. Ahora somos tu familia y sabes que puedes contar con nosotros en lo que seas.

Se levantó y se sentó a su lado para abrazarla. La niña sorprendentemente se dejó tocar.

\- sabes... Creó que sabes escuchar muy bien... Me recuerdas a Mónica... Ella era con la única que podía hablar y conversar cosas de chicas y eso... Además ella también sabía esto... Creó que por eso no me quiso avisar. Para que yo no gastará más lágrimas. ..

Se quedaron así por un rato hasta que el pequeño estómago de la niña empezó a rugir.

\- creo que sería mejor ir a las cocinas por algo de comer ¿sí? - La niña asintió, al menos la haría comer. Iban caminado por los pasillos cuando escuchó a un grupo de Slytherin molestando a... A Luna. ...

\- Oye, Lunática, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros y pasamos un momento en el bosque? - La voz de Zabini logro hacerla voltear y encontrar a Luna acorralada por la pandilla de Draco... ella estaba asustada y las insinuaciones por parte de ellos eran muy obscenas.

\- vamos, ven, sabes que quieres venir - empezaron a tironearla.

\- ya suéltenme por favor, ¿porque están haciendo esto? - La Racenclaw chillo apartando con brusquedad su mano de ellos. - Déjenme por favor.

\- No "ex señorita", Usted debe acompañarnos a los 6 al bosque... dicen que hay cosas interesantes entre los arbustos. Tal vez nos ayudes a encontrar algo - dijo uno de ellos mientras seguían persiguiéndola y haciendo burlas. Una lagrima silenciosa cayo por su mejilla y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

\- YA DEJENLA, HIJOS DE PUTA - La pequeña mano de la Slytherin escapo del agarre de la leona que se cubrió su boca con ambas manos al escuchar el golpe de esa mano contra la cara de Zabini. Luna corrió donde Hermione echa un mar de lágrimas... llevaban molestándola toda la tarde.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves maldita perra? Cuando se enteren todos...

\- ¿Que? ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Eh? Díganme maldita sea. No les tengo miedo. ¿Cómo pudieron? Ella no les hizo nada, no tienen por qué seguir jodiendola, ahora yo cuido de ella y si los vuelvo a encontrar molestándole les juro que los castro y se los obligo a comer - Carolina estaba furiosa por no decir que se le salió la calle. Si no fuera por Hermione, ella terminaría hechizando a los infelices.

\- Caroline...

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste, Luna?! ¡Dímelo! ¿Fuiste donde Draco? ¿Se acostaron? ¿Abuso de ti? - estaba histérica y escupía las preguntas sin esperar que la rubia contestara.

\- Carolina cálmate por favor, solo la alteras más - estaba abrazando a la Ravenclaw y rogaba que nadie se detuviera a mirar y mucho menos a escuchar o la Slytherin los terminaría matando.

\- Yo... yo no hice nada te lo juro... Draco...

\- ¿Abuso de ti? ¿Qué te hizo?

\- Nada...

-No mientas, Draco lo hizo y lo divulgo… te están tratando de puta ¡¿no lo ves?! Pero te prometo que no va a quedar así, te lo prometo, no te harán daño, no te volverán a dañar, Gia – Carolina salió corriendo por los pasillos con varita en mano en rumbo al nido de serpientes que eran las mazmorras.

-¡¿Qué está pasando, Luna?! ¡¿Qué hicisteis?! – Hermione abrazo a Luna quien sollozaba un poco - ¡Dime que no hiciste lo que creo que paso!

-¡Ay! Herms…

\- Ah, Luna… - se quedaron abrazadas en el pasillo sin saber qué hacer, sin saber que paso, sin saber que haría Carolina, y sin saber quién era la tal Gia.

 **REVIEWS? :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: La culpa es de un Malfoy.**

-¡MALFOY! – Draco levanto la vista del artículo de la revista que le había dado Pansy en donde elogiaban al rubio. Una foto reciente de su última visita a Hogsmeade acompañado con una chica aparecía en ella… El heredero Malfoy no pasaba desapercibido por los periodistas mágicos. Pansy levanto la cabeza y se giró, asustada, hacia la dirección que Draco miraba. Sus dos guardaespaldas al igual que el resto de sus amigos serpientes miraron avanzar a una melena rubia que se escapaba de los brazos de sus amigos y de los demás miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial.

Los ojos verdes de Carolina habían cambiado y parecían que echaran fuego aclamando la sangre de Malfoy. Su sangre. Carolina siguió corriendo y salto encima de Crabbe quien intento taclearla para evitar que llegara a su objetivo, parecía que le hubiesen inyectado epinefrina porque estaba imparable. Saco su varita y apunto hacia el cuello de Draco, quien se quedó inmóvil con las manos en alto mientras Pansy apuntaba a Carolina. Fuera como fuera, alguien saldría lastimado en cualquier momento.

-¡¿COMO PUDISTEIS?! – Escupió en la cara del rubio. Draco se tensó. Sabía lo que había pasado… supo que tenía que callar esos rumores, oh maldición, ¿Qué es lo que ella había escuchado? – ¡Ella era inocente! ¡La manchaste! ¿Qué le hiciste? DIME –

\- ¡¿De qué demonios está hablando Draco?!

\- ¡Alguien llame al profesor Snape! – Draco se quedó mirando a los ojos furiosos de la niña y escuchaba como un par de alumnos salían corriendo para llamar al jefe de las serpientes.

\- déjame explicarte, por favor… baja la varita… por favor – suplico. Carolina apretaba los dientes, el Slytherin se preguntaba cuántas malas palabras saldrían de esa boquita. - Carolina escúchame… sea lo que sea que te dijeran, nunca paso ¿entendido?

\- ¿Por qué habría de creerte? – apunto más hacia el cuello del rubio provocando que Pansy se acercara para agarrarle de los dorados cabellos y lo hubiese hecho de no ser por la seña que le hicieron – Tu le perjudicaste la vida ¿no lo entiendes _?_ ¿Acaso no sabes todo lo que dicen de ella tus amigotes? Te voy a quitar eso con lo que le robaste todo a Luna…Te voy a matar, Draco Malfoy.

\- ¡Deténganla! ¡Crabbe! ¡Goyle! ¡Hagan algo! No se queden ahí – gritaba Pansy mientras veía como el amor de su adolescencia era tirado al piso y golpeado frenéticamente por una rubia sangre sucia. Draco no se quedó atrás y también golpeo a la pequeña. Las maldiciones volaban por toda la sala común tanto que los más pequeños tuvieron que esconderse debajo del piano antes de que algún maleficio menor les cayera encima.

Pansy aparto con fuerza a Carolina de Draco y se desato una pelea de chicas en la alfombra de tigre blanco. Las extensiones, el cabello, los mechones, se tiraron de los pelos con todas las fuerzas y de no ser por las risas y el hecho de que algunos miraban las piernas de Pansy hubiese sido algo terrorífico. ¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA! Era lo único que se escuchaba de los demás chicos. Draco había sido olvidado…

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – La voz de Severus interrumpió la sala común. Gianluca estaba detrás de él aun jadeando después de haber corrido tras su profesor. A Snape casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver como su pupila se convertía en una pandillera y le hacia una llave a Parkinson quien gritaba que parara, por favor. - ¡CAROLINA! – con un movimiento rápido la agarro de la cintura y tiro de ella para alejarla de Pansy. Cargar a Caroline era muy fácil ya que no pesaba mucho por el hecho de no comer, pero aun así, tenía una increíble fuerza ya que no quería soltar los cabellos de Pansy – ¡YA BASTA! ¡SUELTA! ¡SUELTA! – Con ayuda de los demás alumnos lograron separar a las dos chicas.

\- DEBERIAN EXPULSARLA… ¡ESTA LOCA! ¡MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA!… ay, mira como me dejo el cabello – dijo acomodándose la blusa.

\- ¿Así? Ven aquí, maldita zorra – Carolina iba a golpearla de nuevo de no ser porque Severus se la lanzo al hombro y la tenía sujeta con fuerza. – Bájame. Bájame. Aun no acabo con Malfoy. Me las vas a pagar, Draco, te lo juro, pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Luna… ¡te hare sufrir como ella!

\- ¿De qué demonios hablan? – Draco trato de explicarle todo a su padrino sin quedar mal ante los demás Slytherins - ¡TODOS USTEDES! Vayan a sus dormitorios y a dormir, y si lo escucho hablar de esto se quedaran toda la noche destripando ranas. – Snape saco a Draco y a Carolina de la sala común y los condujo a toda prisa hacia su despacho con Carolina aun pataleando para que la bajara para golpear a Draco. Severus cerró la puerta y colocó un muffliato. Bajo a Carolina y la volvió a agarrar del brazo ya que le niña estaba por sacar de nuevo la varita y apuntar a Draco quien se había acorralado contra la pared. – Ya basta, maldita sea. ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ES SU CULPA – señalo Carolina – Se acostó con Luna y ahora le acaba de cagar la vida… y yo haré lo mismo con él – Se le escapó a Snape y la niña se abalanzo contra el heredero Malfoy y rodaron por el suelo. Los tuvo que volver a separar.

\- Déjame explicar, por favor… YA DEJA DE GOLPEARME – Snape puso los ojos en blanco y trato de calmar los gritos de sus dos alumnos. No podía ponerse de parte de nadie aunque supiera le problema… Draco era su ahijado y se enojaría. Y Carolina lo golpearía… de las dos formas salía perdiendo.

\- a ver… ¿quieren explicar que paso? –

\- bien… Draco se acostó con Luna Lovegood y ahora ella está embarazada y todos la molestaran y como ella tiene le corazón roto por lo que Malfoy le hizo, yo romperé su cuerpo – Snape tuvo que atar a Carolina a la silla o Draco moriría desangrado… y eso que la nariz ya era un desastre.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ESO NO FUE LO QUE PASO – grito – padrino, no puedes creerle, está loca –

\- ¡deja de decirme loca!

\- suficiente los dos. Ahora… Carolina no puedes ir por ahí golpeando a los demás por problemas que no son tuyos y menos hacer tanto escándalo ¿no sabes que soy yo el responsable de ti? Mira en el problema que nos metiste. No sabes todo lo que tendré que hacer para que esto se mantenga en la sala común. Y tu Draco, tienes que dejar de ir por ahí como un Don Juan embarazando a todas las chicas.

\- no la embarace.

\- me da igual. Ahora necesito saber quién es y poder hablar con ella en privado y asegurarme de que no esté embarazada. – Severus se acercó y aplico un poco de hielo en la nariz de su ahijado que estaba sangrando. Sentía por detrás como la mirada penetrante de Carolina se clavaba en Draco, no podría dejarlo solo con ella, al menos hasta que se le pasara la furia. Se preguntó todo el papeleo que le esperaba y las excusas que tendría que dar. – por favor dime que ella esta exagerando – susurro.

\- debes creerme… no me acosté con Luna – gruño. Se acomodó la camisa y se pasó las manos por el cabello rubio antes de sentarse al lado de la niña y recibir "La charla" sobre lo bueno y lo malo, lo que no se debe hacer en el colegio y sobre "las flores y las abejas", en especial que Draco tendría que guardar el aguijón de la abeja por un tiempo. Media hora más tarde ambos Slytherin estaban con las manos cruzadas sobre sus regazos y con las cabezas gachas mientras recibían más y más regaños.

\- ahora, ambos dense la mano y pídanse perdón.

\- ¡no hare eso! – Exclamaron en unísono – Deja de imitarme… ahh… mi padre se enterara de esto. Ya basta - ambos exhalaron tratando de no parecer iguales. Severus se sorprendió al ver los mismos gestos en ambos, aunque no lo dejo ver.

" _Señor Snape"_

" _Snape, ven aquí, quiero presentarte a alguien". La insignia de prefecto de Lucios brillaba mucho, inclusive parecía recién hecha. Su cabello estaba atado en una cinta negra y sabía que si la desataba aquella melena le caería hasta más debajo de los hombros. Sus ojos grises examinaron a Severus que de nuevo con las mismas túnicas del año pasado en vez del conjunto nuevo que le había obsequiado. "el mejor amigo de un Malfoy no puede andar así" le dijo alguna vez. Severus pasó de los ojos de Lucius hacia sus brazos y luego hacia su mano que se posaba en el hombro de una niña de once años. Rubia, pequeña, delgada y tímida. Sus labios rosados temblaban y miraba asustada a ambos Slytherin. "Ella es la nieta de un amigo de la familia… ahora estoy a cargo de ella"._

-¿Padrino? ¿Sucede algo? – Draco seguía en la misma posición en como lo dejo antes de perderse en sus pensamientos.

\- si… sucede que aún no se piden perdón ¿Qué esperan? – Draco puso los ojos en blanco al igual que Carolina y luego de diez minutos decidió dar el primer paso pidiendo disculpas y ofreciéndole su mano como un caballero. Caroline se tomó su tiempo pero al final acepto. – ahora vayan a sus habitaciones y traten de no causar más destrozos… y no más "accidentes".

\- sí, señor – respondieron sin ganas antes de dar la vuelta y salir del despacho. Severus estaba más que seguro que durante el trayecto a la sala común se habrían golpeado con las armaduras o contra la pared. Esos chicos lo iban a matar, eso estaba seguro.

\- ¿Sev? – Hermione salió de la habitación y se acercó a él acariciando su espalda - ¿es verdad eso? – pregunto angustiada.

\- no lo sé – en esos momentos lo único que necesitaba era sentir su calor cerca de él y perderse en su olor - en serio, esos chicos van a matarme – rio un poco recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria.

\- espero que todo se solucione… - en serio el también esperaba eso.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Las luces eran bajas y tenues. El olor a licor inundaba aquel club nocturno donde almas sin lugar a donde ir pueden perderse durante la noche y nadie diría nada ya que nadie recordaría esas noches en donde la locura se destaca desde que el sol se escondía. "La Luciérnaga" estaba concurrida como siempre, había cantidad considerable de hombres, tal vez más de lo habitual ¿sería porque era viernes por la noche?

Un par de mujeres con muy poca ropa bailaban bajo las luces de colores de la pista. Severus estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la esquina, se recostó en el respaldar del gran asiento acolchado y se llevó su bebida a los labios. Whiskey. No tan fuerte como el de fuego pero estaba bien. Siguió mirando a las jóvenes bailar esas suaves y eróticas melodías, moviéndose al compás de la aguda voz de la mujer que cantaba. Una melena rubia apareció, Lucius Malfoy se abrió paso entre las mujeres recibiendo caricias y saludos por parte de ellas. No por nada era el cliente del mes.

-Llevo un buen tiempo esperándote – Dijo saludándolo con un buen apretón. Lucius hizo un gesto con la mano para que le trajeran una bebida.

\- perdona, era Narcisa. No quería que saliera tuve que hacer lo imposible. Gracias, dulzura – guiño un ojo a la camarera que era Lila, ella guiño un ojo y dijo que lo esperaba ver pronto en las salas reservadas donde los clientes y las chicas… tenían… ya ustedes saben.

\- Sabes, tal vez deberías buscar otro lugar para reunirnos. No creo que sea este lugar el mejor para tu matrimonio, hay demasiada tentación. – Severus se acabó la bebida y se sirvió otro trago – en fin, no te cite aquí para hablar de esto…. ¿Lucius?... por favor, deja de mirar a Lila haciendo pole dance.

\- Me gusta este lugar porque puedo ver… - puso los ojos en blanco y volvió su atención hacia el profesor de pociones. - ¿De qué quieres hablar?

\- es sobre Draco – Lucius casi se atraganta con su bebida. Si Draco había hecho algo malo o si le había pasado algo, sabía que Narcisa lo mataría si algo le pasaba a su hijo, tenía que solucionar lo que sea que su viejo amigo le estaba por decir, no importaba que fuera o cuanto costara, no podía dejar que Narcisa se enterara, mucho menos las amistades.

\- ¿Qué hizo ahora? – dijo pasándose las manos por su platinado cabello.

\- Causo una pelea junto con Caroline. Armaron un desastre en la sala común y todo por su culpa.

\- espera, espera, sé que Draco puede ser difícil de tratar pero de seguro Caroline fue la culpable por provocarlo y como buen Malfoy no se dejaría pisotear por una niña que, perdón pero es verdad, es mucho inferior que todos los demás.

\- no te permito que hables así de ella, Carolina es muy superior que Draco, al menos no mete la pata como lo hizo el… pero no fue porque ella lo provoco. Draco ha roto las reglas y ha tenido relaciones sexuales con una alumna de Hogwarts. Esto se ha quedado entre ellos y yo, nadie lo sabe pero si la alumna dice algo o la deja embarazada esto tendrá consecuencias graves, Lucius, debes hablar con él y que arregle su mierda. – dijo aceptando el fuego que Lucius le tendió para encender su cigarrillo.

\- pero solo son rumores ¿verdad? ¿Y si no es verdad? Draco es muy joven para eso… pero igual hablare con él. Además no sé por qué te pones así, cuando estábamos en el colegio hacíamos lo mismo y lo sabes.

\- ¿no entiendes lo grave de la situación? La chica pudo arruinarse la vida y tu estas tan tranquilo ahí sentando. Quiero sacarle el nombre de la chica a Carolina así podría revisar si esta encinta o no… No entiendo cómo es que te puede importar tan poco… pero claro, que le podría importar a un hombre que ni siquiera se interesa en su hijo. – Lucius golpeo la mesa y se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca. Exhalo el humo y hablo.

\- Quiero que sepas, Snape, que yo me preocupo mucho por Draco.

\- no me refería a ese hijo, Malfoy… - los ojos grises de Lucius se abrieron como platos y apretó sus labios en una perfecta línea recta. No habían tocado ese tema en un muy buen tiempo… en casi once años. Severus era la única persona que estaba al tanto de que la familia Malfoy tenía dos herederos y Lucius se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba

\- eso es diferente.

\- ¡¿Por qué lo es?! Es tu hijo al fin y al cabo.

\- Fue una noche – Se terminó la bebida y se sirvió otro vaso para terminarlo a continuación - Ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de la madre mucho menos su aspecto. Y ni siquiera se si era mi hijo, tal vez sabía que tenía dinero y por eso dijo que era mío. Pudo ser de cualquiera, incluso tuyo, ella era una puta.

\- Estoy seguro de que no es mi hijo, yo siempre uso hechizos… en cambio tu… - hicieron una pausa y ambos hombres seguían bebiendo mirándose uno a otro. Se había vuelto algo incómodo… muy incómodo - ¿no has sabido de ella?

\- la última vez que la vi le di suficiente dinero como para que se largara y empezara una nueva vida y que se llevara a su bebe lejos de mi vida. No volví a saber de ella… supongo que dio a luz o no lo sé.

\- aun así… no has pensado que ese hijo podría estar por ahí… incluso más cerca de lo que parece… tal vez… incluso muy cerca de tu hijo mayor, muy cerca de Draco.

\- espera, Snape – el hombre se terminó su trago con una carcajada. Eso era lo más ridículo que había escuchado del pocionista y eso que lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo que le pintaba al aristócrata era tan tonto… y se estaban desviando del tema principal… ¿no? – ¿estas insinuando que Carolina podría ser esa hija?

\- el parecido contigo y con Draco es increíble – A Malfoy se le formo esa pequeña V en la frente – hasta en la sonrisa se parecen.

\- Mira Snape esta no es una buena broma y no estoy de humor para que me sigas hostigando así… Carolina jamás podría ser mi hija quítatela la maldita idea de la cabeza – se quedaron en silencio mirando a las chicas bailar al compás de la empalagosa música y de las luces de colores. Severus se quedó erando a Lucius exhalar por última vez el cigarro antes de apagarlo. – ah… no quiero enojarme contigo Snape… lo mejor será dejar este asunto y volver a lo principal y que trates de arreglar el asunto con Draco. Has lo que sea necesario. Y si hay un embarazo… pues trata de que eso nunca suceda – dijo dejando encima lo suficiente para cubrir sus gastos y luego marcharse dejando a Severus solo en esa mesa. Solo con sus pensamientos.

\- ¿pero en que estaba pensando? - se preguntó a sí mismo – es una completa tontería. ¿Carolina y Lucius, hija y padre? No… eso jamás… ¡Lila, la cuenta!

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La pluma rasgaba suavemente el pergamino que contenía la tarea de Pociones. El are de la noche golpeaba suavemente su cara y el olor de los pinos se filtraba por su nariz.

"No tiene por qué ser así". La pluma hizo un trazo largo y siguió pintando aquellos ojos pestañudos que la observaban desde el pergamino. La tarea podía irse al diablo, había inspiración. " _No tienes por qué desquitarte conmigo o con las mellizas. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo que hagan tus otros amigos… Yo no te tengo miedo, Caroline, no como el resto. Ya han pasado cinco días en los que sigues así…"._ Pinto suavemente el cabello que cubría un ojo de ese rostro tan fino. " _Carolina a este paso te quedaras sin amigos"._ La tinta se derramo sobre sus manos las cuales ahora estaban negras. Tan negras como el cabello de Luca. El mismo Luca que no hace mucho estuvo ahí con ella intentando darle de comer. El mismo Luca quien le dio la charla de su vida por el hecho de que ella seguía enojada con todo el mundo y con todos aquellos que se cruzaba en su camino… No tenía que ser así.

-te odio Gianluca… te odio por tener razón - dijo acariciando el rostro que había dibujado. Una copia idéntica sacada de su memoria plasmada sobre la tarea de pociones. Rompió el pergamino y lo dejo volar con el viento nocturno. Mirando como volaban, se dio cuenta de que tal vez… deba aceptar que Luca estaba bien y ella mal, no era culpa de nadie que Mónica muriera, no era culpa de nadie que por perderse en su luto descuidara a Luna, no era culpa de nadie que ella cargara con culpas ajenas que no tenían sentido que ella se culpara… era una idiota.

¡BUM! Dio un pequeño salto debido al fuerte sonido de la explosión. ¡¿Ahora que mierda pasaba?! Metió todo rápidamente en su mochila y entro por el ventanal del séptimo piso. Se amarro el cabello esperando no encontrar a Flich y su estúpida gata diciéndole una vez que amarra sus rizos o le cortaría esos mechones.

Cruzo los pasillos y se detuvo en una esquina espiando. La melena platinada de Draco estaba ahí junto con otros chicos de la Brigada Inquisitorial, Flich y Madame Umbrigde. Todos estaban amontonados frente a una pared.

-¡Ay no! – exclamo y se tapó rápidamente la boca antes de que alguno volteara y la descubriera espiando – La sala de Menesteres – se quedó mirando en completo silencio como la sacara de sapo chillaba cosas sobre el Ministerio y una conspiración. Los chicos Slytherins pasaron por la destruida entrada de la sala y agarraron por atrás a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la ED. Su corazón dejo de latir cuando Hermione pasó agarrada con fuerza por uno de ellos. Al parecer resistía las ganas de llorar, todo por lo que habían estado luchando por un año se vino abajo en unos pocos minutos.

\- muy bien hecho, Joven Malfoy, sin su constante vigilancia jamás hubiésemos puesto fin a estas actividades prohibidas – susurro la mujer regordeta poniendo una de sus manos sobre el huesudo hombro de Draco quien no podía mostrar sonrisa más fingida. Carolina siguió mirando escondida como Draco agarraba por la espalda a Luna Lovegood quien temblaba ligeramente bajo sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Nott la sorprendió haciendo que ella brincara - ¿no me digas que también participas de esto?

\- claro que no – sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, la había pescado in fraganti. – Solo quería mirar… ¿Qué les van hacer?

\- aun no lo sé… oye, lamento lo que paso por parte de todos en el entrenamiento de ayer… tal vez nos excedimos respecto al uso de hechizos contigo. – se acomodó el cabello negro rizado y chasqueo la lengua – bueno, sé que nadie se disculpara pero quiero que sepas que lo siento y siento que tengas que estar envuelta en todo esto… si yo fuera tu renunciaría… lo hago porque mis padres me obligan y eso pero parece que a tus padres no les importara lo que haces o no haces en el colegio, Avellaneda. Como sea… aléjate de los problemas, mini monstruo – Dijo burlón despeinándole el cabello rubio logrando que se sonrojara aún más.

 _Mini monstruo._

-¿y a este que le pasa? – dijo tratando de bajar el rubor con pequeños golpecitos en sus mejillas. Corrió por los pasillos siguiendo muy de cerca a la escolta que se dirigía con Harry hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. - ¿y ahora que pasa?

" _Umbrigde se convierte en nueva directora de Hogwarts"_ fue la respuesta que llego al día siguiente por medio de El Profeta. Cerró el periódico y lo rompió con toda la rabia posible. El Ministerio se estaba metiendo de nuevo en Hogwarts y no había anda que pudieran hacer ahora. Severus estaba furioso por no haber sabido nada y por lo que le había estado haciendo a Hermione más de una vez los había visto en la noche curando las heridas de los brazos de la joven leona que a veces trataba de no llorar debido al intenso dolor que le provocaba la herida.

-por favor, ya cálmate, no duelen tanto ¿sí? Se mujer y cállate – le grito una vez cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y ganándose una reprimenda por parte de Severus. No tenía por qué ser tan… tan ella pero no sabía qué hacer. No se imaginaba a si misma yendo a abrazar a los que estaban llorando por los pasillos después del castigo diario.

\- vaya, vaya, pero si es Draco Malfoy – dijo burlonamente mirando al Slytherin junto con su amigo Nott, ambos reían por el pasadizo que llevaba del patio hasta los jardines. Nott se detuvo y se quedó vigilando a la pupila de Snape fijamente. Carolina procuro no sonrojarse de nuevo.

\- te espero en la sala común – susurro antes de dejarlos solos – no lo lastimes, mini monstruo - rio logrando que ella se sonrojara. Maldito idiota, pensó. Draco se pasó las manos por el flequillo y se recostó en la pared.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- vengo a felicitarte… eres el idiota más grande del mundo, felicidades. Acabas de destruir la ilusión de cientos de alumnos por querer aprender a defenderse de Voldemort – él se estremeció – sin mencionar que eres un violador.

\- en primer lugar, yo no los delate, fue una chica y ella conto todo, yo solo fui el primero en llegar y Umbrigde dijo que yo lo había hecho. Segundo, ya te dije que no nos acostamos. Si era una apuesta pero… no pasó nada.

\- ¿Por qué debería creerte?

\- no tienes por qué créeme pero te contare toda la verdad. Yo cite a Luna y la bese y todo lo demás pero cuando la lleve cerca de los arbustos ella se asustó y yo me arrepentí, le dije que se fuera, que no quería hacerle daño… no quería que mis amigos me creyeran un perdedor y robe la ropa interior de una chica que estaba follando con alguien en un salón vacío…

\- en primer lugar eso es asqueroso.

\- lo se… dije que era de Luna y me creyeron… no tienes por qué creerme ni Luna por que perdonarme, ella está muy herida y trate de hablar con ella todo este tiempo pero… creo que por el momento sería mejor que no fuéramos amigos…

\- no te mereces su perdón. Agradece que nadie más se enteró o yo te hubiese roto la cara… … - estuvieron en silencio por un rato mirando a las lechuzas cazar – ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto. No es mi problema… es solo que… yo conocí a alguien muy igual a Luna… también le hicieron daño y… creo que quería evitarle que le hicieran lo mismo que a Gia… eso era todo… nunca pensé en Luna ni la deje contarme su versión de la historia y fui directo a atacarte sin tomarme la molestia de escucharte.

\- sin mencionar que casi rompiste mi nariz.

\- si… eso también… - se giró para ver a aquel chico rubio no mayor que ella por cinco años, con la misma extraña forma en arrugar la nariz, sus mismas sonrisas de lado y su misma forma de apartarse el cabello de la cara - ¿y sabes que es lo que más odio? Que tenías razón… Luna me lo comento varias veces y… odio no haberles creído… solo diré esto una vez. ¿Me perdonas? – sus mejillas sonrojadas. Supuso que era la primera vez que pedía perdón en su vida… ciertamente era adorable.

\- claro que si… Mi padrino tiene razón, eres adorable cuando no estás enojada – dijo apretando ligeramente una mejilla de ella. – princesa.

 **\- ¡NO SOY UNA PRINCESA! – chilló.**

 **REVIEWS? LAMENTO HABER DESAPARECIDO, SABEN LO DIFICIL QUE ES LA VIDA DE UNA ESTUDIANTE DE SECUNDARIA EN SEMANAS DE EXAMENES, ESPERO TENER SUS DISCULPAS… BESOS!**


	20. Chapter 20

**HOLA! :3**

 **LISTA PARA EL NUEVO CAP, PERO ANTES DEBO DECIR QUE SIEMPRE HE SIDO MALA PARA EL ROMANCE ASI QUE ESPERO QUE ESTO SEA DE SU AGRADA, POR QUE ME ESFORCE MUCHO Y TODO ESO. ESTO NO ME PERTENECE, TODO ES DE JKR Y SOLO ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS. DISFRUTEN EL CAP.**

 **Carolina** :

Las cosas no podían ir peor… parecía que todo este castillo fuera una torre cuya única base era Dumbledore… una vez que él desapareció ( _de una manera sorprénde_ te) todo se vino abajo, casi literalmente. Primero que nada, estaba Umbrigde sentándose sobre su gran culo en todas las sillas que el director ocupaba, segundo, la mayor parte del alumnado, _por no decir todos_ , iban a los castigos diarios dictados por la misma bruja en persona, creo que la peor parte era dada hacia los Gryffindors, hasta podría decir que me daban lastima. En fin, los castigos con la cara de sapo no eran tan malos, al menos no para mí que estaba acostumbrada, aunque no me castigaran por estar en la ED, me castigan por otras cosas que prefiero no mencionar.

Pero tal vez una de las cosas que provocaron este accidente con Madam Umbrigde fue cuando ella dio el decreto educacional que marco mi pobre infancia. _"Está estrictamente prohibido escuchar música en los salones, salas comunes y pasillos de Hogwarts_ ". Tal vez puedas quitarme los libros o dibujar… incluso la comida, estoy acostumbrada, pero no la música, así que decidí organizar mi propia revolución. Según yo, creo que fue muy exitosa.

-¡UMBRIGDE! ¡APESTAS! – El huevo se estrelló directamente en su ventana. La yema se escurría lentamente por la ventana. ( _Está bien, tal vez no fue mi mejor idea)._ Volví a lanzar otro y así sucesivamente hasta que ella abrió su ventana y se asomó… Lastimablemente se asomó cuando Luca, mi segundo al mando en este rebelión estaba lanzando. Umbrigde no nos vio pero algo le decía que fui yo.

Las cosas no mejoraron con los días. En especial en la práctica de Vuelo cuando montábamos escobas y pues, luego de un pequeño accidente en pleno vuelo con los Gryffindors. Según yo lo estaba haciendo muy bien pero empezaron a gritarme cosas. " _La mascota de Snape, la mascota de Snape"._ Odiaba eso, en serio, incluso más que " _Mini monstruo",_ así que no fue mi culpa que terminara todo esto en un combate aéreo mientras que Madame Hooch no estaba. Tampoco fue mi culpa que la escoba se incendiaria y que cayera en picada hacia Umbrigde casi incendiándole el trasero.

Pero tal vez, lo que en realidad marco mi destino y el de mis compañeros afuera, fue cuando Snape me mando a llamar **.- ¿Sabes qué es esto?** – pregunto levantando algo entre sus dedos. - **¿Un frasco? –** Respondí **– Es poción de la verdad, Veritaserum, creo que ya sabes para que sirve… ahora, dime la verdad, ¿tú me robaste de la alacena? –** Snape seguía molesto después de que robe la llave de su almacén de pociones y tomara prestada algunas cosas. – **Si… esto no es justo. No vale si me das una poción.**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con los ingredientes?**

 **\- una poción… ¿Por qué crees que Umbrigde no ha aparecido ni en el desayuno ni en el almuerzo? –** Snape corrió hasta el despacho de la ahora directora creyendo que me había convertido en una asesina psicópata con increíble talento para los venenos. Lo único que encontró después de forzar la puerta junto a McGonagall y Flitwick fue a la cara de sapo con la cara cubierta llorando y en medio de un mar de pergaminos que no dejaban de multiplicarse… el dibujo de todos era una mano levantando el dedo corazón y la dedicatoria a la ahora directora.

 **\- Déjame entender… ¿Me estas contando esto con el fin de salvarte a ti y a tus amigos de un castigo por andar por los pasillos después de la hora de queda?** – McGonagall se quedó mirando a la niña que estaba frente a ella sentada en su despacho. La niña aun andaba con su uniforme aunque los tres niños ricos que dormían al otro lado de la puerta seguían con sus pijamas. Los cuatros chicos fueron pillados caminando por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche saliendo de la aula de DCAO en donde estaban preparando las trampas para la profesora. **\- ¿Cómo se supone que esto los limpia de la culpa? ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! Estas así de cerca de ser expulsada y no te importa, además estas metiendo en problemas a Gabrielli y a las Redrum… Ah, Caroline… ¿Qué es lo que hare contigo?**

 **\- ellos no tienen la culpa. Puede castigarme pero a ellos no, por favor.** – pidió haciéndole ojitos. La leona trato de no dejarse encantar por ella pero en vano fueron sus intentos ya que termino sirviéndole más té y galletas. – **Agradezco que sea usted quien se encargue de esto y no Umbrigde… ella hubiese pedido mi cabeza.**

 **\- Agradece que sea así y que me dejaran ocuparme de ti mientras Snape está afuera** – El líder de la casa Slytherin se encontraba fuera de Hogwarts pero no mencionare ni por qué ni las circunstancias. **– Puedo evitar que les pongan un castigo peor de lo que tenía planeando esa mujer, pero no puedo evitar que te quiten el derecho a enviar cartas por lechuza y volar en escoba. Lo único que recibirán, tus compañeros y tú, será limpiar la lechuceria y la sala de trofeos.**

 **\- ¡Eso nos tomara toda la vida!**

 **\- Es lo único que puedo hacer, a menos que quieras volver a escribir con esas malditas plumas** – dijo levantándose y posando sus manos en los huesudos hombros de Carolina – **Escucha, sé que a veces no puedo acercarme a ti de la mejor forma, es difícil en realidad y trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo, pero no es tan fácil lidiar con esa actitud y con los grandes pero ingeniosas trampas que haces, en realidad es impresionante ya que empleas todo lo que te enseñan en clases y de manera perfecta. Espero que en otra oportunidad, cuando toda esta situación se calme, podamos hablar, puedo ayudarte con tus exámenes escritos podría ayudarte a pasar el colegio con increíbles calificaciones, veo mucho potencial en ti, no lo desperdicies en esto** – dijo acariciando una de sus rosadas mejillas.

 **\- está bien… -** Sali de su despacho aceptando la realidad y que ahora sería un elfina domestica más.

-Bien, ¿qué quieren limpiar primero? ¿La lechuceria o la sala de trofeos? - Los cuatro niños se pusieron alguna prenda vieja y tomaron lo necesario para poder limpiar la sala de trofeos que parecía ser más fácil. Cuando entraron grande fue su decepción al ver que tendrían mucho por limpiar y pulir, pero aun así, era mejor que limpiar la lechuceria.

\- Ah, para la próxima que quieras hacer una revolución, hazlo sola Carolina. - Dijo Kate preparando la escoba y el trapeador.

\- No le hagas caso, a ella nunca le gusto hacer tareas de limpieza. - Daca se amarro el cabello en un chongo desordenado y alto - Bien, hagamos equipo; Kate y yo limpiaremos los pisos y las paredes, ustedes pulan los trofeos y demás.

\- ¡Que chistosa! ¿Por qué no mejor ustedes pulen los trofeos y Carolina y yo limpiamos los pisos? - Exclamó Luca quien tenía las orejas sonrojadas desde que lo pusieron a trabajar con la pupila de Snape.

\- Porque la rebelión fue su idea. Así que los dos tomarán la mayor parte. - Sin más reclamos posibles, los dos equipos se dedicaron a hacer sus tareas mientras tarareaban para sí mismos alguna canción. Estaba perdida en mis propios pensamientos, no podía evitar sentir rabia contra Umbrigde por quitarme mis correos... ¿Ahora quien le hablaría a Sirius? El pobre estaba tan sólo en esa mansión. ¿Quién les informaría a mis amigos que estaba bien? Snape ni de chiste, ellos se preocuparían. Por otro lado, era extraño que McGonagall quisiera tratar de acercarse más a mí, a veces pienso que ella podría ser como una abuelita que sólo quiere lo mejor pero es incómodo... Hace cosas que me gusta y desearía poder hablar con ella pero no puedo... No me siento lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo. Y por último, no podía dejar de sentirle odio a Snape... Odio por dejarme sola estos días, no sabía cuándo podía beber una persona pero ahora ya lo sé. Snape es un idiota, un maldito idiota. ¿Por qué tengo que ser la única que lidia con su profesor ebrio todas las noches? A veces sigo sin entender por qué hace esto Dumbledore conmigo. ¿Acaso soy un mal chiste?

\- ¡Hey! ¡Mira! - Dijo Luca señalando una fotografía enmarcada con el rótulo de " _Generación de 1975, alumnos de Hogwarts en su primer día_ ". Las tres chicas se acercaron a ver a quién señalaba su italiano amigo. La foto había sido tomada en los exteriores debajo de un gran árbol, debía haber como unos 20 niños o más, cada uno con el uniforme de su respectiva casa. Se movían y saludaban, haciendo muecas y ridiculeces frente a la cámara, excepto que había una niña a la izquierda que estaba parada rectamente sin hacer nada y tratando de ocultarse tras el árbol. Caroline se acercó más para verla mejor. Revelaba a una niña de blanco y negro de unos once años de cabello largo y ondulado, ojos grandes, delgada y piel muy pálida.

\- Oye, se parece a ti.

\- ¿Eres tú, Carolina?

\- ¡¿Cómo crees?! Fue tomada incluso antes de que Snape dictará aquí y eso fue hace mucho.

\- Carolina... ¿Tutto bene? - Preguntó Luca llevándola a un lado mientras las mellizas se entretenían buscando las fotos de sus padres o personajes famosos que habían estudiado en Hogwarts. – ¿Carolina?

\- Eh... Sí... Sí, todo está bien... Es sólo que, creo que vi... - No podía ser cierto, esa niña era igual a ella muy igual a ella, la forma de los ojos, el cabello, la piel, la altura, la edad... Todo. No. ¡No, no, no! No era cierto, no, por favor, no... Ella... No tenía que ser lo, tal vez sus ojos le jugaban mala pasada. Si eso debía ser. Se acercó de nuevo a la foto para verla mejor pero ella se había ocultado tras ese gran árbol, tampoco había más fotos en donde apareciera y ni siquiera el nombre. - Creo que debemos terminar de limpiar.

\- ¿estas segura? Si guarda molto male. Te ves más pálida de lo normal. - dijo sentándola en una butaca y ofreciéndole agua que ella bebió rápidamente.

\- Si... Continuemos - le regalo de esas sonrisas tierna y falsas que le daba a todo el mundo y que simulaban que todo estaba bien, Luca al igual que las chicas le creyeron, pero su mentecita trabajaba a mil por segundo.

\- Nos veremos en la sala común, Luca - cada uno se fue a su dirección hacia los baños. Estaban sucios, cubiertos de polvo y suciedad de la lechuceria pero por fin habían acabado. Las chicas entraron a los baños y cada uno se quitó la suciedad que las cubría. Caroline oía hablar a Daca y Kate pero no prestaba atención a lo que decía, estaba de pie con el agua tibia cayendo sobre su cabeza, pensaba en esa foto... En esa niña.

 _ **Yo... Yo...¡MORIRIA ANTES DE SER COMO ELLOS!**_

¿No fue eso lo que le dijo a Snape? Morir antes de ser como ellos. El agua tibia caía sobre sus mejillas mientras empezaba a limpiarse con fuerza como si quisiera sacarse la piel. La niña de la foto tenía un cierto parecido con ella ¿y eso que? No significaba que tenían que ser parientes. Ella conocía a muchas personas que se parecían a actores y no tenían ni un tipo de parentesco... Eso debía ser, sólo era una coincidencia.

 _ **¡MORIRIA ANTES DE SER COMO ELLOS!**_

Su voz volvió a retumbar en su cabeza. Una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por su mejilla... Aunque también podía ser simple agua, no se distinguía bajo la ducha. Tal vez y sólo tal vez, podrían tener un parentesco pero... Pero ella no lo aceptaría, eso jamás. No quería saber quién había sido su madre y mucho menos su padre... Rogaba silenciosamente a Dios que esa niña no fuera nada de ella.

 _"Carolina... Pequeña... Tú eres lo único que tengo... Yo soy tu familia, recuerda, sólo tú y yo_ ". Era verdad. Ella sólo tuvo a una persona que fue su madre, su padre, su hermana y amiga, los cuatro a la vez y sólo ella era su familia ¿verdad? Esa niña no tenía ni un parentesco, ni uno con ella.

\- Carolina ¿acabaste? Llevas un buen rato.

\- Ya déjala, Kate, no es fácil quitar la suciedad del cabello.- De seguro ellas ya estaban cambiándose o secándose el cabello. Se miró las manos. Estaban algo arrugadas, ya era momento de salir.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¡Estoy harta! ¡Consíguete otro lugar para embriagarte o enciérrate y no salgas de aquí! – Creo que grite más cosas antes de cerrar con llave la puerta que conectaba las habitaciones privadas de Snape con su despacho. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas. Me deje caer suavemente por la puerta y me abrace las rodillas. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse así conmigo? Creí que lo podría soportar, pero simplemente no puedo. Severus es un hombre que no tiene consideración con nadie y mucho menos conmigo. A veces me pregunto si Dumbledore no estuvo ebrio cuando tomó la decisión de unirnos.

\- ¿Carol? – Hermione me llamo por ese extraño sobrenombre. "Carol". Casi todos me llamaban de otra forma que no fuera Carolina, no me importaba, pero era extraño ver de todas las maneras que podían cortar mi nombre. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas llorando?

\- No… claro que no – dije tocando mis mejillas para comprobar si no había llorado. – No pasa nada… tengo que irme, vámonos – Tome su suave mano entre las mías. Sus manos eran calidad y las mías frías, frías como las de Snape, otra cosa que compartíamos, lo odiaba por eso. - Vámonos. – Aun cuando me levante y le dije que nos fuéramos no me hizo caso. Parecía confundida.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Severus? ¿Dónde está? – Tome nuevamente su mano pero se volvió a soltar - ¡Dime que sucede! Es mi pareja, tengo derecho a saber por qué había tantos gritos en esa habitación. ¿Qué paso? – Una vez pensé como me sentiría si tuviera una madre que me regañara por ocultarle algo, se supone que miraría mis zapatos y me sonrojaría, luego ella se acercaría y me diría que le podía decir todo y finalmente le contaría lo que sucedía.

 _Pues este no era el caso_.

-¿Por qué te importaría lo que ese idiota hace por su vida? Su amor me parece cursi y extraño pero aun así es tierno, y por el aprecio que te tengo y tu amor por Severus, te aconsejo que no entres en esa habitación si no quieres destruirlo. Él necesita estar solo ahora, lo mejor es irnos – Trate de persuadirla pero no me hizo caso – HAS LO QUE QUIERAS.

Snape era un idiota y lo odiaba, pero lo odie más cuando vi a Hermione ser echada de su despacho sin obtener explicación alguna. Odiaba a Eileen Snape por haber traído a un niño que no pudo proteger de su padre. Y sobre todo, odiaba a Tobías Snape por haber sido un maldito puto y sobre todo por haber matado a Eileen Snape un mes como hoy, un mes en donde Snape se embriaga por tradición para olvidar que su padre mato a su madre indefensa y lo dejo solo en este mundo, y odio que se desquite conmigo… como lo hace siempre que las cosas le salen mal.

Las siguientes horas no fueron diferentes, Hermione había tratado de encontrarse con Snape pero nunca resultaba bien. Siempre la alejaba. Severus tenía una rutina, se levantaba y no salía de su habitación hasta que sonara el timbre de clases, antes de entrar tomaba un largo trago de Whisky y dictaba su clase, luego se volvía a encerrar en sus oscuras habitaciones hasta el siguiente día. Solía terminar antes que todos para llevarle la comida en una bandeja y quedarme sentada por horas junto a Midnight esperando inútilmente que me abriera la puerta y me dejara entrar. Nunca pasaba.

Una de esas tardes, Hermione apareció con Crookshanks, su gato, para intentar hablar nuevamente con él. Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato mientras que nuestros gatos jugaban en una de las butacas del despacho. Sus movimientos eran elegantes y sus colas se erizaban mientras se perseguían. – Creo que se agradan – dije concentrada en ellos.

-eso creo… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me ignora? ¿Acaso hice algo malo? – Pregunto mirándose las manos. ¿Cómo podía decirle algo que no me correspondía?

\- no… es solo que él es así. Está pasando por un momento difícil y eso es todo. Siempre se pone así este mes, justo estos días.

\- pero… pero… no sé a qué te refieres. Soy su novia, debería saber sobre lo que le pasa, dime por favor, necesito verlo. – pidió. Los gatos seguían jugando. – Dímelo.

\- Sevi se enojara cuando encuentre pelo de gato en su asiento. Tal vez no se hubiese enojado si tuviera un gato que viviera con él, asi estaría acostumbrado – pensé en voz alta, a veces lo hago creyendo que estoy sola, aunque no me doy cuenta si daño o no a una persona – Tal vez si su gato no hubiese muerto… tal vez si León no hubiese maullado en frente de su padre, Sevi jamás hubiese visto por primera vez que la vida era fácil de quitar – cargue a Midnight con suavidad la puse frente a mí, mire sus ojos azules y ella maulló. – Dime que hubiese pasado si Eileen lo hubiese sacado de ese mundo… Como madre debió cuidar de él ¿No? ¿No es ese el rol de una madre? ¿Proteger a su hijo de todo mal? – bese su cabecita y la deje ir.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Hermione tenía mucho que saber. Sentía que debía advertirle todo lo que tendría que hacer para curar los traumas y demonios que escondía Snape tras esa mascara de frialdad. ¿Cómo le digo que su padre era un bebedor y su madre una sumisa ante todo? Snape estaba muy lastimado y no quería arriesgar a que ella se enterara de todo y él perdiera todo de nuevo.

\- no es un tema que yo deba decirte, no me corresponde. No es una bonita historia y tampoco será bonito olvidar. Sevi necesita sanar y eso toma tiempo, solo déjalo así, cuando acabe el mes se pondrá mejor. Ya verás.

\- ¿Quieres que lo deje así? Sabiendo que esta ebrio, solo y encerrado en esa habitación por más de cinco días. Está pasando por una crisis de traumas infantiles familiares y deberías apoyarlo… pero que puedes saber tú, nunca has… - Hermione se mordió la lengua antes de que dijera algo mas pero yo podría acabar por ella.

\- ¿Nunca qué? ¿Nunca crecí en una familia y por eso no puedo ayudarle? Tienes razón… no tengo idea de cómo tratar estos asuntos porque nunca tuve una familia, ni padres que puedan cuidar de mi… lo sé, y me siento tan inútil por no saber de esto y no poder ayudar a Severus, pero hago lo mejor que puedo… ¡ESTA NO ES MI MISION! Yo solo debo cuidar de él cuando está herido después de sus "misiones", ¡no debo estar aquí de niñera de un hombre que está por cumplir 40 años!... A veces no entiendo en que estaba pensando Dumbledore – cogí a Midnight y me levante ignorando las disculpas de Hermione – suerte intentada que te deje entrar.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza y me fui.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Hermione:**

Me tomo mucho tiempo en realidad, pero al fin había logrado que Severus me abriera la puerta y me dejara pasar, teníamos que solucionar esto de una forma u otra por que no soportaba no tenerlo cerca.

¿Eh? - Desperté bruscamente cuando escuche que algo se rompía. Me tomo unos segundos que mis ojos se despertaran y se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Severus estaba apoyado junto a una mesita, al parecer se había golpeado con ella y había tirado mi tacita de té. Encendí las luces con mi varita y nuestros ojos tuvieron que adaptarse nuevamente al cambio repentino de luz.

\- ¿Severus? ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Olía a vino, un fuerte olor a vino. Me obsequio una extraña sonrisa burlona y borracha. Tambaleantemente empezó a acercarse a mí. -¿Estas borracho? Vamos... vete a la cama.

\- Shhhh... Tiene que aprender a cerrar la boca, Srta. Granger - Dijo con voz ronca poniendo uno de sus dedos largos sobre mi boca. Me dio un beso en la frente y se acercó a la chimenea.

\- ¿A dónde vas? No puedes salir de aquí, estas ebrio - Se apartó bruscamente cuando intente tocarlo y entendí que no era un buen momento para ser razonables.

\- Ya no hay más Whisky, tampoco hay vino u otros... Iré por mas - Corrí hasta él y lo abrace por la espalda. Cerré los ojos y trate de que no lloraran. Me partía el corazón verlo así.

\- No tienes que hacer eso. Quédate conmigo, solucionaremos todo, juntos. Puedes contarme lo que sea y te ayudare. Por favor, Severus, no tolero verte así, me haces daño. - Su mano izquierda toco mi brazo y estuvo por ahí durante un largo rato en donde suplique que se quedara sano y salva aquí.

\- Déjame... Necesito estar solo, por favor... No deseo lastimarte - Dijo alejándome de nuevo.

\- ¿Vas a irte? ¿A pesar de todo lo que te dije? ¿A pesar de que sabes lo que siento por ti? ¿Vas a irte por alcohol?

-... Si - Y desapareció por la chimenea.

Me quede sola en aquella sala, mirando fijamente la chimenea de mármol esperando que el volvería y poder hablar, solucionar su problema y que todo volviera a la normalidad. Necesitaba a Severus a mi lado, no podía estar tranquila, podía pasarle algo allá afuera.

No sé cuándo paso... pero finalmente me quede dormida y aun el no aparecía.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Carolina había llegado tempano, traía consigo una bandeja con comida para Severus y algunas pociones para la resaca que dejo encima de la mesa. No parecía haber pasado buena noche al igual que yo. Se le veía muy cansada, incluso su cabello había perdido ese hermoso brillo típico de ella.

No hablamos mucho, solo intercambiamos unos monosílabos y después se fue. Entre en silencio a su habitación. Estaba dormido como un tronco, parecía que había caído en coma o algo así. Parece que ya había abastecido todos sus almacenes de licor. Me entro tanta rabia que grite todo lo que pensaba de él en su habitación sin importarme si lo despertaba o no. Para mi suerte, solo lanzo un gruñido y volvió a dormir.

Me fui a la sala común y estuve casi toda la tarde allá, hablando con Ginny y Harry, avance mis tareas y estudie, pero aun así me sentía ausente. Harry trato de saber qué es lo que pasaba conmigo, varias veces trato de acercarse para hablar y averiguar qué es lo que pasaba, pero no estaba de ánimos para responder.

Me pase el resto de la tarde en la biblioteca esperando que diera la hora de la cena e irme a dormir, no estaba preparada para ir con Severus hoy día...

\- Hola - Sus ojos verdes estaban cubiertos por su cabello dorado, de seguro sus ojeras estaban peores. Dejo un libro sobre la mesa y eso fue todo - Tal vez te ayude - Aliso su uniforme y se fue antes de que vieran a Gryffindor y a Slytherin juntos.

Cuando abrí el libro me di cuenta de que era un álbum antiguo con fotografías de un bebe. Había algunas fechas pero no reconocía muy bien aquella letra borrosa. Pase página por página hasta darme cuenta de que este era el álbum de bodas del Sr. Y la Sra. Snape.

\- los padres de Sev - dijo inconscientemente. La novia estaba radiante y parecía muy feliz. El novio no tanto, parecían esas sonrisas falsas de las postales. Seguí avanzando y encontraba fotos de Severus pequeño con su madre.

Me causo mucha ternura.

Pero a medida que iba avanzando, me di cuenta de que las fotografías iban cambiando. En el comienzo solo eran fotos de ellos dos sonrientes y felices, y luego iban cambiando a triste y lúgubre. Me di cuenta de que la mayor parte de fotos, Eileen salía de perfil y Severus con la mitad de la cara cubierta por el cabello, luego recordé lo que dijo Carolina acerca del padre de Sev.

"¡Él los golpeaba!"

La vida de casada de Eileen Prince y la infancia de Severus Snape estaba en ese álbum, junto a un recorte de periódico de un homicidio…

*.*.*.*.*.*

Me acerque lentamente hasta la cama en donde Snape estaba recostado del lado derecho y de espaldas para no verme. Me senté en la cama y acaricie el cabello de Sev, era muy suave y sedoso, aunque ahora… Me preguntaba hace cuando se había bañado. Me recosté en la cama y lo abrace por la espalda sintiendo su calor fusionarse con el mío. Bese suavemente su nuca y el inclino un poco el cuello, pero seguía sin decir nada.

-¿Podrías hablarme de esto? – Finalmente logre que el volteara para verme a los ojos. Se le notaba cansado y devastado, me partía el corazón verlo así. Acaricio tiernamente mi cara y cerró los ojos.

\- creo que sabes más de lo que deberías. – su voz era ronca y lastimera. Nos quedamos un par de minutos mirando al techo, sentía que debía decir algo pero el rompió nuestro incomodo silencio - sucedió un mes como este. Yo estaba en quinto cuando me llamaron para decirme que mi madre había muerto. Yo tenía tu edad. Recuerdo que estaba en clase de Historia y me llamaron. McGonagall se encargó del permiso para ir a ver el cadáver en la morgue… Recuerdo que vomite. – suspiro… un largo suspiro. – luego de eso, la policía de la zona me llamo para contarme todo. Así me entere que mi padre era un asesino y puse una denuncia… Fue un entierro sencillo, fue mi tía, su hermana de mi madre, eh, algunos parientes y personas que no conocía. Llovió esa tarde.

Me quede en silencio sin dejar de mirarlo. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos y podía jurar que él estaba reviviendo todo eso en su mente.

\- A la semana siguiente lo apresaron y tuve que ir a la delegación por que quería hablar conmigo... Quería que quitara la denuncia… Lo mande a la mierda y no lo volví a ver desde entonces. Quería dejarlo podrirse en prisión por todo lo que le había hecho a mí y a mi madre. Fue difícil por mucho tiempo y me di cuenta que lo último que había hecho con ella fue pelear.

Trago saliva y busco las palabras en lo profundo de su mente para poder contarme todo.

-La última vez que la vi fue cuando me acompaño a la estación de Kings Cross para llevarme a Hogwarts… habíamos peleado. Le dije que era una cobarde por no querer separarse de Tobías. Le había dicho que podíamos irnos con su hermana por un tiempo y luego nos iríamos lejos… Quería que ella estuviera conmigo y me ayudara a saber que hacer… estaba pasando una situación difícil y quería que ella me apoyara. – hizo una larga pausa – No volví para Navidad… no pensé que esa sería la última vez que la vería… la última vez que la abrazaría… no quería que ella se fuera enojada conmigo… pude haber ido pero… si hubiese estado ahí yo… creo que siento lo mismo que Caroline sintió hace poco.

Impotencia.

Al día siguiente, acompañe a Severus a dejarle rosas blancas a la tumba de su madre. El cementerio Prince era un lugar tranquilo, lleno de fuentes y arboles con bancas blancas en donde sentarse bajo la brisa. Nos quedamos un rato mirando la tumba.

" _Nunca dejes que nadie sea tu "todo", porque cuando se vaya, no te quedara nada"_. Me sorprendió un poco la inscripción, pero no dije nada. No me di cuenta cuando empezó a llover, mire mi reloj y llevábamos unas dos horas fuera. La lapida había quedado muy bonita, Severus la había llenado de flores, la había limpiado y le puso dos velas. Me di cuenta que durante esa semana, Severus ya no era él, era aquel pequeño niño que había sido maltratado toda su vida y se daba cuenta que estaba solo.

Regresamos después de un rato, cuando Severus estuvo cansado al fin. Aún tenía mucho que procesar. Creo que ahora sabía todas las razones por la que Sev era así. No le gustaban los animales por que su padre había matado a su única mascota. No le agradaban los niños, porque a él lo maltrataban cuando era uno. No le gustaban las fiestas, porque siempre lo tenía que pasar solo. No le gustaba vestir de colores, porque aún seguía de luto. No le gustaba tratar bien a nadie, porque nadie lo había tratado bien. No le gustaba estar cerca de madres con sus hijos, porque el no pudo pasar muchos momentos con su madre. No le gustaba nada, porque ellos habían arruinado todo.

Desvestí a mi profesor lentamente y lo metí en la bañera donde el agua tibia lo esperaba. Lave su cabello, masajee su cuello y sus hombros, nunca me había sentido tan conectada con el de esta manera que incluso podíamos decirnos todo a pesar de no haber dicho ni una sola palabra desde que regresamos.

Decidí quedarme a dormir con el esta noche. La última noche de este mes. Mañana él volvería a la normalidad y volvería a mí, ahora solo tenía que acompañarlo en su luto. Se puso su pijama y nos acostamos cerca uno del otro dándonos calor. Se acercó y puso una mano en mi mejilla, tome su mano, cerré mis ojos y suspire. El sonrió.

 **-ahora tu eres lo único que tengo, gatita –** Beso suavemente mi frente y me abrazo a su pecho quedándose dormido a mi lado hasta el amanecer…

No hubo pesadillas esa noche.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En serio debía estar muy loca para hacer esto, de todas las locuras creo que esta era la más grande de todas. Me abotone hasta el último botón de mi abrigo y abrí la puerta del despacho de Sevi. Él estaba ahí bajándose rápidamente la manga del brazo izquierdo en donde su marca tenebrosa se oscureció más. Tal vez tenía alguna reunión, no lo sé.

-deberías estar durmiendo. ¿Vas a salir? – pregunto irónico dándose cuenta de que tenía mi abrigo y mis botas lista para salir. Debía estar muy loca.

\- Ya es hora, debemos irnos o llegaras tarde a tu reunión – acomode mi cabello en una coleta sabiendo que se llenaría de ceniza aun así.- te acompaño.

\- ¿Qué mierda dices? – dijo parándose delante de mí. Era impresionantemente alto y yo muy pequeña…

\- Lo que oistes, estoy cansada de esperarte todas las noches que te vas con el miedo de que no vuelvas y yo tenga que explicar todo, asi que como no puedes defenderte por tu cuenta, me ofreci de voluntaria para ir contigo, asi que vamos - tome su mano entre las mias y lo jale hacia la chimenea.

\- ¿Quién te dio permiso?

\- Dumbledore.

-¿Que hizo qué? – no estaba mintiendo… al menos esta vez no.

 **0o0o0o0 *Flash Back* 0o0o0o0**

" _Entre en el despacho después de haber escapado de las palabras de Minerva McGonagall, ella corrió y entró sin tocar y sin fijarse si había alguien o no. Para su suerte, él estaba solo. Fawkes se acicalaba en su percha, sus plumas rojas brillaban el día de hoy. Dumbledore acaricia la cabeza del ave y sonrisa al verla. Sus ojos azules se ocultaban tras sus gafas de media luna las cuales se acomodó sobre su nariz. Dumbledore hizo un gesto para que la chica se sentara pero ella declinó._

 _\- Un placer tenerte aquí, Carolina, no nos hemos visto desde que... Bueno, desde que tú amiga..._

 _\- si... Una locura lo que está pasando, por lo que parece pronto el Ministerio terminara en el colegio... No puede permitirlo... - La chica se quedó parada delante de él ignorando los caramelos de limón que el mago le ofrecía._

 _\- Algo me dice, mi niña, que no has venido aquí para hablarme del Ministerio y las reformas del colegio. ¿Qué sucede, Caroline? - La rubia se quedó mirando a Dumbledore buscando tal vez las palabras apropiadas para lo que planeaba decir. - ¿Acaso se trata de tus papeles?_

 _\- en parte si... ¿Para cuándo estarán listos? Quiero tenerlos en mi poder lo más pronto posible. Con toda la urgencia del mundo._

 _\- es un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta todo lo que está pasando, me veré obligado a retrasar eso, pero aun así los tendrás pronto, prometo que será antes de que acaba el año... Pero sé que no estás aquí exactamente por eso ¿Que sucede, querida Carolina? - La examinó de arriba a abajo con sus ojos azules brillantes, en cierto punto pensó que la niña flaqueó, pero seguía ahí tratando de pararse recta para intimidar._

 _\- pues... Verá... Snape está siendo llamado para esas reuniones y a veces llega muy lastimado... Y yo a veces tengo problemas para curarlo y Hermione me ayuda... Eh... Pero hace muchas preguntas y creo que está sospechando. - se balanceaba de un pie a otro y se dedicaba a mirar el reloj de la pared._

 _\- Es muy amable de la Srta. Granger tratar de ayudarte, pero creo que sería mejor que la alejarás de él en esos momentos, por nada del mundo puede enterarse de lo que está haciendo Severus, no es el momento apropiado, no podemos poner en riesgo todo ahora que el Ministerio está aquí... Sé que curar no es tu único poder Caroline - se sacó sus gafas de media luna y las limpio con un pañuelo azul sonriendo. - Si es necesario borra su memoria, sólo esos recuerdos._

 _\- ¡No volveré hacer eso!... Ya no. Y tampoco lo pida por que pierde su tiempo. Hermione no sabe nada... Nada al igual que yo, usted nunca me dijo que es lo que hace Snape y por qué viene todo magullado. Lo único que sé es que lo hace por usted... ¿Que está planeando, Dumbledore? ¡¿Que lo maten?! - apoyo sus dos manos sobre el escritorio ahora totalmente decidida a lo que venía a decirle._

 _\- Al contrario... Jamás me perdonaría que mataran a Severus por esas misiones._

 _\- Ya que no se lo perdonaría, es momento de decir lo que vine a pedir... Quiero ir con Snape a sus misiones. - El mago se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato en donde Caroline tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hablar. Creyó que había matado al viejo de un ataque cardíaco porque ni siquiera parpadeaba. -Dijo que no se perdonaría si a Snape le pasaba algo, pues usted no tiene que lidiar por las noches, totalmente sola, preguntándose en la oscura si va a volver... Si podrá curarlo esta vez o morirá desangrado delante de usted en esa cama vacía... Usted no pasa horas y horas en vela esperando que aparezca por la maldita chimenea... No es usted quien se queda hasta el amanecer vigilando para que sus heridas no se abran..._

 _\- Caroline, escúchame bien, es muy peligroso y yo..._

 _\- ¡ESCUCHE USTED, DUMBLEDORE! Ya vi morir a dos personas y no pude hacer nada para salvarlas... He cargado con la culpa de la muerte de dos personas en lo que tengo de vida, no voy a permitir que haya una tercera...ya no puedo... No podría soportarlo, por Dios, se lo pido, no quiero verlo morir porque si no yo... Yo... - La chica estaba gritando aunque el director sabía muy bien que ella quería llorar._

 _\- ¿Por qué si no que? ¿No podrías con cargar la culpa de otra muerte? ¿Huirías? ¿Así como lo haces siempre?_

 _\- ESE ES MI PROBLEMA._

 _\- Para eso deseas tus papeles, para que puedas huir de este país así como hiciste con los anteriores ¿verdad? Tú no te fuiste del primer sitio que te acogió en Inglaterra porque te trasladaron… te fuiste por que no soportaste la culpa… - Caroline se quedó muy quieta mirando sus zapatos perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera presto atención a lo que le decía el anciano. Dumbledore se acercó rápidamente hacia ella para sujetarla. Carolina se agarraba con fuerza el corazón que no dejaba de dolerle como si se lo estuvieran aplastando… No estaba respirando bien… la cabeza le daba vueltas… La imagen de Dumbledore se volvía borrosa ante ella…_

 _\- solo déjame ir con él…_

 _\- … está bien._

 **0o0o0o0 *Fin del Flash Back* 0o0o0o0o0**

-Voy a ir contigo… quieras o no – me cruce de brazos en frente la chimenea de mármol esperando que mi pequeña apariencia lo detuviera. Volvió a sujetarse con fuerza el antebrazo izquierda.

\- no iras y es mi última palabra.

\- Dumbledore me dio permiso así que está bien, tengo que acompañarte, por favor. – Me tomo en brazos y me alejo de la chimenea – oye, bájame, bájame.

\- escucha no te pondré en peligro… No iras conmigo.

\- Dumbledore lo pidió… además si no voy… le contare a Hermione toda la verdad de lo que estás haciendo, suerte tratando de convencerla de que lo haces no es un crimen – me estaba arriesgando totalmente, pero lo hacía por su bien ¿Verdad?

Finalmente, accedió a llevarme con él. ¿En qué demonios me estoy metiendo?

 **REVIEWS?**

 **PUES ME TOMO TIEMPO, PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP, BESOS!**


	21. Chapter 21

**HOLA! HOLA! HOLA! ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN?! PERDON POR EL RETRASO DE… EH, NO SE, MUCHO TIEMPO. PERO ESTUVE OCUPADA EN REALIDAD CON LOS EXAMENES, EL COLEGIO Y EL HECHO DE QUE MI MUSA NO APARECIO Y CREO QUE ESTA DE VACACIONES. PERO AL FIN SE ME OCURRIO ALGO, ASI QUE SE LOS DEJO. BESOS!**

 _ **Capítulo 21: No lleves a tu "hija" al trabajo.**_

Beso la punta de la nariz de su profesor y sonrió mientras se acomodaba sobre él. Severus dejó caer vagamente una mano por su cintura y subió por la espalda mientras su otra mano se entrelazaba con la de ella. Amaba esos pequeños momentos con su Hermione, en donde nada ni nadie podía molestarlo y solo se dedicaba a amar a su pequeña hechicera, sabelotodo e insufrible Gryffindor.

\- Hmmm... Estuvo increíble - susurro ella en el hueco de su cuello. Su aliento le hacía cosquillas.

\- Lo sé. ¿Por qué te sorprende? Soy el mejor en todo.

\- Eres un egocéntrico - Severus sonrió sintiendo como ella murmuraba contra su piel. - ¿Me parece, Granger, o usted me acaba de poner los ojos en blanco?

\- Te parece - Rio.

\- Sabes que me irrita que me pongas los ojos en blanco, Granger - La agarro por los brazos y la hizo subir la mirada en donde se perdió en esos dos soles. Llenos de paz e inocencia. - Tendrás que compensar eso, gatita, sino me enojare - Siseó y le lanzó una de esas tantas miradas seductoras que él le dedicaba solo a ella durante sus tardes en el laboratorio. Hermione sonrío con picardía y se metió bajo las sabanas. Severus sonrío, sabiendo muy bien que es lo que ella haría. - Gatita traviesa... Ohhhh, Mione.

Eso era muy sucio y pervertido, ella jamás pensó que algún día terminaría de esa forma, pero era Severus, ese hombre era el causante de que ella perdiera el control sobre su cuerpo y se entregara a él en cuerpo y alma.

\- Se supone que deberías enseñarme pociones, no solo esto - Dijo jugando con uno de sus cabellos negros después de haber terminado.

\- Se supone... Pero has aprendido mucho en pociones y sé que aprenderás más, además, hay una poción que aún está cociéndose en el laboratorio... Técnicamente, solo estamos provechando el tiempo que se ésta cociendo.

\- Aja... - Murmuró. Miro el reloj de la mesita de noche. ¡Rayos! Se suponía que debía ir y ayudar a Ginny con sus lecciones en la biblioteca. - Debo irme.

\- NO… un rato más – Oh, adoraba cuando se ponía en modo juguetón y tierno, tal vez podía ser escalofriante ante otros pero ella lo encontraba tierno. – Por favor.

\- No, debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer – Como pudo logro salir de la cama y se vistió torpemente, claro que demoro un rato ya que por cada prenda que ella se ponía, Snape le sacaba dos. - Ya, Severus. Jajaja, ah - Chillo cuando la agarro por la cintura antes de que ella saliera de su habitación. Si ella ponía un pie fuera, tendría que dejarla ir por hoy. - Ya...

\- Uno y ya - Se volteó y beso con pasión esos finos labios de su hombre. Severus quiso, en serio quiso, volver a la cama con ella, quedarse ahí toda la tarde leyendo o platicando y luego pedir la cena. Pero ella no lo aceptaría, era muy responsable en sus obligaciones.

\- Ya está. Ahora si me voy. - Snape beso su frente y la dejo ir. - No te olvides de apagar el caldero cuando termine.

\- Jamás lo haría... Te veré en la cena, amor. - dijo desde la puerta de la habitación, poniéndose el pantalón.

Le había dicho amor... Lo había dicho... Snape era una persona muy reservada para estas confesiones, él le demostraba que la amaba, pero no se lo decía casi nunca. Ella sonrió. Era feliz.

\- Adios - Se despidió con su mano y salió sonriente del despacho. Se acomodó el cabello en una coleta y se alisó el cabello. No debía estar mucho tiempo en las mazmorras, no quería que pensaran mal y mucho menos encontrarse con algún Slytherin venenoso.

\- Hola, Herms - Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos y se giró sobre sus talones para ver a la pupila de Snape. Carolina llevaba dos trenzas francesas doradas con pequeños mechones coloridos, y su ropa de diario.

\- Hola, Caroline. ¿Vas a ver a Sev? - Se sintió extraña cuando la niña clavo la mirada en ella.

\- De hecho sí. Tengo... Tengo lecciones de violín con él... ¿Qué tal las asesorías? - Carolina acompaño a Hermione hasta la salida del nido de serpientes, no quería que se repitiera lo de la otra vez.

\- Oh muy bien en realidad. Solo me faltan dos pociones más y completare todas las guías de pociones desde el primer año al séptimo. En serio no pensé acabar tan rápido. ¿Me pregunto que aprenderé después?

\- ¿Por qué no intentas con Duelo o tal vez Oclumancia? - Pregunto a los pies de la escalera - Severus me enseñara eso el próximo año. Tal vez aprendamos juntas - Sonrió tiernamente y Hermione asintió. Estaba por irse cuando Caroline le hablo dándose la vuelta hacia las mazmorras. - Deberías taparte el cuello, a menos, claro, que desees que todo el castillo se entere que te mordió un vampiro.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y se llevó una mano al cuello. Severus la había marcado. Una marca rojiza sobre su nívea piel fue cubierta por su mano.

Carolina entro al despacho y se encontró con Snape saliendo de su laboratorio privado. Llevaba su pantalón negro y su típica camisa blanca, aunque estaban algo arrugadas.

\- Oh, Caroline... Conoces las reglas, debes tocar antes... No te esperaba hasta más tarde. ¿Sucede algo? - Pregunto dándole la espalda, y buscando un vaso para servirse un poco de aquel liquido ambarino y luego sentarse en su sillón.

\- No... No por ahora... A menos que dentro de 9 meses te conviertas en una pañalera humana y yo una niñera de una serpiente-león bebe. - Comento sarcástica. Snape casi se ahoga con su bebida. ¿De que hablaba? ¿Bebes? ¿El ser padre? - Venga Snape, dime que al menos te cuidas, sé que nunca he tenido "la charla de las flores y las abejas", pero se cómo funciona más o menos eso de la reproducción, y al paso que vas, me sorprendería que el repollo o la cigüeña ( _en este caso un murciélago_ ) no los visitara pronto.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Por supuesto que me cuido... Aun no estamos listos para eso, sobretodo Hermione, ella ni siquiera acabo sus estudios.

\- ¿Así? Pues deberías evitar marcarle, si no quieres que se enteren que le enseñas más cosas que simples pociones. Piensa en ella, no querrás perjudicarla ¿verdad?

Tenía razón... A pesar de que doliera, tenía razón. ¡Por Merlín, Circe y los cuatro fundadores! ¡Ella tenía razón! Era un maldito egoísta por no pensar en que todas sus acciones no tendrían consecuencias. No quería perjudicarla, lo último que necesitaba era cagar la vida de la única novia que había tenido en su vida. De por si era peligroso mantener una relación afectiva estando en el castillo, ser profesor y alumna, tener encuentros por las tardes y por las noches en vez de hacer las rondas. Quería verla graduarse y que ella cumpliera sus sueños, ser parte de ellos... Pero si daba un paso en falso, todo, TODO, podía echarse a perder.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Carolina seguía jugando con aquel colgante en su cuello. Tenía de nuevo esa pequeña "V" en la frente, de seguro estaba molesta. ¿Acaso tenía la culpa de que el recuerdo de esa chica estuviera rondando por su cabeza desde que conoció a Caroline? No, no la tenía. Pero tampoco fue muy prudente de su parte preguntar por el pasado que aquella niña trataba de negar todos los días de su existencia.

 **-¿No deberíamos irnos ya? Francia esta adelantada por una hora… dentro de poco serán las siete allá.** – Se acomodó el cabello y se cruzó de brazos frente a la chimenea.

" _Pronto llegara… está haciendo un poco de frio ¿no?" Severus estaba en la torre de astronomía y miraba hacia adelante, en donde una niña de largo cabello rubio perfectamente peinado y con botas negras miraba hacia el atardecer._

Eran casi iguales… aunque no pudiera recordar quien era.

 **-¿estás ahí?** – Avellaneda le saco de sus pensamientos y lo arrastro a la chimenea donde se acomodó cerca de él para viajar hacia el lugar en donde debían ir.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **-¿Aquí es tu reunión?** – preguntó mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban antes de que pudieran entrar. Sabía que no debió parar a pedir indicaciones, no quería admitir que se perdió durante unos breves instantes en la parisina ciudad. La señorita de la recepción se vio encantada al ver a la pequeña niña y le dedico esas sonrisas falsas para todos los huéspedes del hotel.

 **\- No** – respondió secamente presionando sin parar el botón de subida esperando que el ascensor bajara rápido y poder subir. No estaba de humor para usar las escaleras.

 **\- Entonces ¿porque estamos aquí**? - las puertas se abrieron y Snape presionó el botón con el número 16, las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor subió lentamente. Snape sintió un tirón en el estómago, odiaba esas cajas muggles. Agradeció internamente cuando las puertas se abrieron y tomó con fuerza la mano de la niña guiándola por el pasillo adornado por floreros y espejos - **¡Hey!**

 **\- Te quedaras aquí en lo que yo estoy fuera. Puedes hacer pedido a la habitación o lo que quieras, alguien te cuidará así que…** \- la chica se soltó cuando ya estaba por entrar a una puerta grande en la que Carolina supuso que era una suite principal. Estaba por empezar a discutir cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre que debía estar en sus 30 y algo. Tenía el cabello castaño muy bien peinado y vestía casualmente. Tenía rasgos muy finos y una sonrisa muy amplia.

 **\- oh, bonne nuit, Jacques… Elle est Caroline Avellaneda, la fille que je vous ai parlé.** – pronunció con su francés fluido y le tendió la mano al hombre quien respondió con un fuerte saludo.

 **\- Carolina, él es Jacques Bonnot, él te cuidara mientras no estoy. Es una persona muy confiable, es maestro de artes marciales así que tal vez te caiga muy bien** – Dijo mientras sacaba un par billetes de su cartera.

 **\- ¡ME COMPRASTE UNA PUTA NIÑERA!** – Exclamo la niña enojada negándose rotundamente a quedarse con una niñera experta en artes marciales. **– El trato era que debía acompañarte a completar tu misión y cuidarte la espalda, no quedarme aquí.**

 **\- ¿Así? Saluda a Jacques y quédate con él. Si deseas puedes pedir servicio a la habitación, solo no te excedas con los gastos** – dijo antes de empujarme en la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Se había ido.

 **\- Eh… Pensé que segias más pequeña, Snape te mencionó un pag de veces y creí que egas una niña petit, bueno, supongo que debes seg la pequeña consentida de Severus** – Dijo agachándose a mi altura… ¿Cree que tengo 6 o qué?

 **\- Si eh, creo que sería mejor que me dejaras salir, tengo que ir y evitar que ese idiota se mate –** Dije tratando de abrir la puerta, pero el hombre era tan alto que pudo empujarme con suavidad y ya me encontraba lejos de la puerta.

 **\- Lo siento, pego Severus me pidió que no te dejaga salig… Además, prepage una tagde de juegos paga los dos, nos divergtiremos –** Sonrió. ¡Hace cinco minutos que lo conozco! Podría ser un pedófilo y a Snape se le ocurrió dejarme con él.

 **\- Aprecio que quieras cuidarme y el lugar es encantador** – sin duda era una suite muy cara, había un gran televisor y unos sillones color hueso con cojines marrones, una alfombra blanca y lámparas de luz amarilla. Una puerta francesa que daba al balcón y una mesita de café en donde había una pila pequeña de películas, su gran mayoría de Disney. Seguro pensaba que tendría unos 6 años. **– pero en serio debo irme.**

 **\- Lo siento, pego no te puedo dejag salig… vamos, veamos una película y cuéntame sobre ti** – dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome al sillón. ¡Merlín! Tengo que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí.

 _ **Una hora y 23 minutos más tarde:**_

El elevador subía lentamente hasta el piso 16. Severus se pasó las manos por el negro cabello y se miró una vez más en los espejos de aquella caja metálica. Por suerte había sido una reunión tranquila, habría tenido que dar muchas explicaciones si hubiese llegado con algún golpe o a punto de morir desangrado.

-¡MIRA LO QUE LE HARE A TU CABEZA! – Era la voz de Caroline y l siguiente que oyó fue como algo de cristal se rompía en miles de pedazos. ¡¿QUE PASABA?! Algo se cayó y todo el ruido de como si hubiese un pequeño duelo provenía de la habitación.

-¡JACQUES! ¡CAROLINE! - Severus abrió la puerta con brusquedad. Dumbledore lo iba a matar si algo le pasaba a la niña. Sintió que le quitaron el aire de un golpe y le dolió horriblemente la cabeza y la espalda cuando cayó al suelo, empujado por una fuerza... No, por un cuerpo... Mejor dicho, dos cuerpos.

\- Ahh - Un quejido se escapó de su boca y abrió los ojos, sintiendo un gran peso encima de él que aplastaba sus órganos y adormecía sus brazos. Jacques y Caroline estaban tirados encima de él. Ambos con la ropa arrugada, sudando, despeinados, golpeados y riendo.

\- Ups, perdón Sevi - Se disculpó la niña levantándose rápidamente. Jacques soltó una alegre carcajada mientras se apartaba de Severus y se levantaba. Severus estaba atontando ¿Que había pasado? Se levantó ayudado por el amigo francés y miro repetidas veces a ambos antes de fijarse en la habitación totalmente destruida, con cojines rotos esparciendo plumas y cortinas rotas tiradas sobre la alfombra manchada con lo que parecía agua y jugo en cajitas. La lámpara de pie estaba tirada en el suelo y un jarrón celeste roto a su lado.

-¿Que paso aquí?

\- Severus, tu pupila es grandiosa. Tiene un increíble talento con las agtes magciales... Estuviste increíble... Y sin duda, con el duelo, de segugo debes seg la primega en tu clase de DCAO. - Se acercó a felicitarla y luego se dio cuenta del increíble desorden que habían causado en la suite.

\- Tal vez, nos dejamos llevar por la emoción de la lucha - Dijo nerviosa la niña.

\- No me digas - Gruño el pocionista sacando cálculos de cuanto le iba a costar todo esto.

\- ¿Quieres que llame al servicio al cuarto? - Al no escuchar respuesta, ella supuso que era un rotundo no.

\- Pegdon, Sevegus... Te ayudage a pagaglo todo... Tal vez me deje llevag al veg una estudiante tan talentosa como ella... - Severus no estaba molesto... No aun, solo tenía que ver la cuenta para molestarse.

\- Deberían llevar toallas limpias, está muy mojado allá - dijo a la señorita de la recepción antes de irse sabiendo claramente que no le había entendido y que estaría en graves problemas al regresar a Hogwarts.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sevi me dijo que esa noche era importante, debía reunirse con unas personas para intercambiar una información necesarias para Lord Voldemort y para Dumbledore… llevábamos un buen rato deambulando por las calles pero hasta el momento no habíamos terminado en un lugar concreto para encontrarlos. Y Severus estaba nervioso, se notaba al igual que se desesperaba por estar yendo de aquí a ala sin encontrarlos.

-Se de alguien que puede ayudarnos a encontrar al que buscas… pero te advierto que no será divertido. – En estos momentos, él estaba tan desesperado que de verdad hizo caso a mi sugerencia.

Tal vez no fue esta la mejor de todas las ideas pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias y que teníamos menos de dos horas para encontrar al sujeto ese que tenía que entregarle información a Snape para Lord Voldemort y que después tendría que decir a Dumbledore en donde rayos se encuentre ese hombre.

-Por aquí – subimos al techo de un edificio de los bajos barrios londinenses en los que crecí durante los dos últimos años – así no nos verán, caminar por estas calles no es tan sencillo como parece. Ahora sígueme, se de alguien que puede localizar al tipo que buscas… no pierdas el paso – Me estire y me prepare para correr por los techos como siempre hacia en la noche. El aire fresco de la noche golpeaba mi cara y había que mi cabello volara con el viento, no preste atención si Severus me seguía o no, solo corría, saltaba y me deslizaba por los techos como lo haría un gato.

Me gire un momento para ver si Severus me seguía o no. Con magia, formaba pequeños puentes entre cada techo para no caerse así que lo único que tenía que hacer era correr, su capa ondeaba y sin duda, entendía muy bien por qué le decía " _Murciélago_ ". Cuando llegamos a cierto punto, bajamos por una escalera de andamios. Terminamos al frente de un bar en donde las luces neones iluminaban la entrada y un gran sujeto cuidaba la entrada que estaba abarrotada de mujeres con minifaldas y hombres que tenían cara de "Hola, soy asesino y vine a matarte".

-quédate cerca – Entraron al club nocturno ni bien Carolina menciono el nombre de un chico que Severus no llego a escuchar, había muchas personas bailando juntos en la pista de baile bajo las luces de colores y la fuerte música. Severus lucho un poco para pasar entre ellas y no perder de vista a Carolina.

Al fondo del local, protegido por una banda roja y con dos sujetos vigilando, había un hombre del que se supone que debía ser el jefe del grupo de los matones que andaban sueltos por ahí. Carolina paso la barra roja y se paró delante de él. Los otros sujetos detuvieron a Severus hasta que el chico que estaba hablando con Carolina dio una señal para que lo dejaran pasar.

El hombre era muy robusto y con ojos pequeños, sentado al lado de una mujer de rizos morenos y ojos penetrantes que bebía de su coctel. Severus se sintió raramente incomodo de nuevo al ver que la falda era demasiada corta.

-Vaya, vaya, debes estar muy desesperada para venir por mi ayuda, Adriana – dijo al chico.

\- A decir verdad, si, Mike – dijo sentándose en frente de él. Mike era jefe de la banda que controlaba este barrio por las noches, creía que era hermana de Diego desde que él se había burlado de sus hombres el día que nos conocimos. Había estado en el funeral de Mónica, esa fue la última vez que le vi… me había dicho que podía ir si necesitaba algo, pues era momento de cobrar favores – Necesito encontrar a alguien.

\- ¿Cómo son? Sabes que nadie entra en estas calles sin que yo lo sepa. Espero que no te estés metiendo en problemas, niña. – No tienes idea.

\- Severus, diles como son – Sev hablo aunque desconfiado del hombre. Mike hizo una llamada diciendo exactamente lo que le habían dicho y en poco tiempo ya tenía la ubicación de nuestros sujetos desconocidos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Llegamos al lugar señalado. Era un estacionamiento subterráneo. Había letrero brillante que decía " _ **Abierto las 24 horas**_ " y un puesto de vigilancia en donde habían dos guardias nocturnos. Severus se acercó haciendo un gesto para que me quedara atrás. El único sonido que podía escuchar era el de los vehículos avanzando a velocidad salpicando los charcos de agua que se formaban por la lluvia.

 **-¿Severus? ¿Todo está bien con ellos? -** Decidí acercarme. Los dos guardias estaban profundamente dormidos y tirados en el piso **. -¿Que hicisteis?**

 **\- Yo no hice nada. Tienen hechizos de sueño profundo. Parece que tus "Contactos" tienen razón. Las personas que estoy buscando están aquí... Parece que no querían que nadie nos interrumpiera. -** Se dio la vuelta saliendo del puesto de vigilancia y cerró la puerta con rapidez dejándome encerrada adentro.

 **-¡SNAPE! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA! ¡SNAPE ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! -** Grite golpeando la puerta y tratando de abrir la puerta, pero fue en vano, él había cerrado la puerta. Camino hasta la ventana de la casilla y apoyo una mano en ella.

 **\- Lo siento, pero es por tu seguridad.**

 **-¡DEJAME SALIR, AHORA!** \- Grite y grite, pero dolo se dio la vuelta y camino hasta desaparecer de mi vista, rumbo a los niveles inferiores del estacionamiento. Ahora estoy aquí... Encerrada con dos hombres dormidos y sin saber cómo salir de aquí.

Severus bajo hasta el nivel C del estacionamiento. Siempre con la varita lista y evitando las esquinas esperando no ser atacado. No podía fiarse de ellos, eran personas despreciables y sucias ratas de alcantarillas que se cambiaban de bando cuando les convenía. Sin embargo, la información era importante para El señor Oscuro y por lo tanto, importante para Dumbledore.

Los magos le esperaban detrás de unas camionetas negras, recostados a un costado y fumando esos cigarros extraños que dan risa. Se giraron a verlo y el varón tiro su cigarro al suelo y lo apagó con su zapato, acercándose lentamente al profesor.

 **\- Snape... Nos hiciste esperar. ¿No te parece que fue desconsiderado? -** El hombre tenía el cabello largo cubriéndole un ojo y la piel demacrada de noches sin dormir.

 **\- Cállate, Doyle... Hubiese sido más simple si me hubieran dicho en donde seria este encuentro -** respondió arrastrando las letras.

 **\- Queríamos que fuera divertido y que no vinieras antes y hacernos una trampa, después de todo, eres el perro faldero del Señor Tenebroso. ¿Tienes lo que pedimos? -** Extendió la mano esperando algo. Su compañera se acercó. Era alta y morena, de larga cabellera y ojos bonitos pero oscuros, vestía de forma algo extravagante y descuidado como su compañero. Por algo les decían carroñeros a los de su clase.

Saco de su capa un paquete envuelto y se lo entregó a la chica haciendo caso omiso a la otra mano. - **Bien... Ahora a lo que vine.**

 **-¡Ah!** \- Empuje una vez más la puerta con mi cuerpo, pero no lograba abrirla, estaba cerrada con llave. **\- ¡Déjenme salir!** \- Dudaba que alguien pudiera escucharme y no podía usar mi varita ahora que no puedo usar magia fuera de Hogwarts.

 _"Todo buen mago debe aprender a guardar ases bajo la manga... Pero en tu caso, tal vez debes guardarlo en tu cabello"._

Las sabias palabras de Diego resonaban en mi mente. Era como el gabinete del teatro. Siempre puedes abrirlo por adentro, solo necesitas el "As" adecuado. Saque una pinza de mi cabello y lo use con la cerradura. *Clic*. Supe que se había abierto.

Escuche un ruido, era la alarma de un auto y según las cámaras del monitor del puesto, venia del nivel C.

Toque mi bolsillo para asegurarme que mi varita estaba ahí. Aunque lo que encontré no me hacía sentir segura, baje hasta el nivel C, siempre cuidando mi espalda y con una mano atenta a desenvainar mi varita.

 **\- Lo siento, Severus, no es personal** \- Escuche la voz de una chica y el sonido de algo como si fuesen rayos. Supe que había algo mal. Corrí y corrí hasta el nivel C y me quede de pie ante lo que mis ojos vieron.

Dos contra uno. Severus estaba en desventaja y luchaba por evadir los rayos rojos y azules que salían de las varitas de los excéntricos personajes.

 **-¡Alto! ¡Deténganse ahora!** \- Los tres magos se giraron a verme, sin bajar sus varitas.

 **-¿Que estás haciendo? ¡Te dije que te quedaras arriba!** \- Grito Snape sin dejar de amenazar al hombre con la varita. La chica morena se giró hacia mí y me apunto. Saque mi varita, temblando, y la apunte hacia ella.

 **-Vaya, vaya, Snape. ¿Acaso es día de llevar a tu hija al trabajo? Lamento decir que te engañaron, ella no se parece a ti** \- Dijo la mujer.

 **-No soy su hija... Ahora suéltenlo.**

 **-¿No eres una ternura? ¿Ahora te dedicas a secuestrar niñitas y entrenarlas para matar? No lo haces bien, Snape, mírala temblar, parece una maraca.**

 **\- Cállate, Doyle** \- Dijo apuntándole al cuello y agarrándole por la mano en donde tenía la varita.

 **\- Baja la varita, Snape, o nuestra pequeña princesa** \- A Severus casi se le detiene el corazón cuando vio como Pirmed, la bruja, tenía agarrada a Carolina del cabello y le apuntaba con la varita en la sien, presionando con fuerza que en cualquier momento empezaría a sangrar.

 **\- Déjala... Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.**

 **\- Pues ya sabe mucho. ¿No es así, princesa?** \- Carolina trataba de zafarse pero no podía, la mujer la agarraba con fuerza. **\- ¿Qué edad tienes? No pareces más de 12. Tal vez tengas 11... En serio, Snape ¿Una muggle? Que poco... ¿El señor tenebroso lo sabe?**

 **\- No te atrevas a lastimarla o te juro que te matare** \- Doyle seguía tratando de apaciguar las cosas mientras era sostenido por Snape. La mujer seguía apuntándole en el cuello a Carolina... Esto está complicado.

 **\- ¡Maldita! -** Caroline había golpeado con fuerza el pie de la mujer y luego golpeo su estómago quitándole el aire. Snape golpeo a Doyle y se lanzó contra Pirmed lanzándole hechizos y maldiciones. Carolina se ocultó detrás de un auto mientras veía a su profesor luchar por su vida y por la de ella. Los rayos lo rozaban y el los evadía, la mujer se trepaba encima de Snape y el chico lo golpeaba, pero no importara que pasara, el siempre encontraba la forma de librarse. Era impresionante.

 **\- ¡Expelliarmus! -** La varita de Doyle salió volando de su mano y fue atrapada por la pequeña. - **Ahora... Aléjense de él** \- Amenazo apuntando con las dos varitas. Lástima que temblara mucho en ese mismo instante. **– DESMAIUS –** Severus jamás hubiese querido que la niña se metiera en este tipo de combates, esto ya no era los típicos combates internos en la sala común Slytherin en donde lo peor que podía pasarte era romperte un hueso. Esto era la realidad, esos dos no pararían por sus suplicas y harían lo imposible por matarla si era necesario.

Hechizos y maldiciones, rayos rojos y verdes salían de las varitas de todos. Severus se encargaba del mago Doyle mientras Carolina evadía a Pirmed, y más que una pelea de hechizos entre las dos querían matarse, Snape pensó que en algún momento, terminarían agarrándose del cabello y gritando como otras veces ella les había hecho a las alumnas de Slytherin. Después de todo, Carolina peleaba como bruja y como muggle.

 **-AHHH –** Severus se detuvo cuando escucho el grito de su pupila. Doyle cayó al suelo con la boca sangrando. Carolina estaba triada en el suelo mientras que Pirmed estaba sobre ella golpeándole, la bruja saco su varita y le lanzo una maldición haciendo que la niña volviera a gritar. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué había hecho?

 **\- ¡Aléjate de ella!** – La aparto de ella y empezaron a luchar, esta vez a Snape no le importo que ella fuese una mujer, había herido a la niña y el la heriría a ella. Doyle se levantó y se abalanzo contra Severus, ahora todos se peleaban con el pocionista dejándolo en desventaja. No importaba. Ella tendría tiempo de escapar y todo estaría bien ¿no es así?

 _¡BAM!_

Doyle cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y los dos magos se detuvieron para verlo desangrarse en el suelo. Pirmed y Snape se voltearon y encontraron a Carolina con una pistola en la mano apuntando aun al cuerpo de Doyle. Ella temblaba y tenía los ojos muy abiertos. _BAM_. Volvió a disparar. Snape se apartó y la chica corrió hasta su compañero gritando su nombre en el trayecto.

 **-¡Nos las pagaras, maldita!** \- Grito la mujer mientras sujetaba con fuerza la camisa de su compañero y desaparecían con un plop. Severus miro de nuevo a Carolina. Estaba asustado.

 **-Baja eso, Caroline. Bájalo despacio** \- Dijo tranquilamente y acercándose a ella con las manos en alto para demostrar que estaba desarmado. La niña seguía temblando mirando a Severus y luego al arma en sus manos **. - Todo acabo. Está bien, tranquila** \- El arma cayó al suelo y Carolina se miró las manos. Había abierto tanto los ojos que parecía que en cualquier momento se saldrían de sus cuencas. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el frio concreto sin dejar de temblar e hipar.

" _toma esto… puede ser peligroso a dónde vas y no quiero que Diego piense que te mande ahí desprotegida… Si no lo utilizas, ven a devolvérmelo algún día… recuerda quitar el seguro si es una emergencia, suerte"._ Eso dijo Mike entregándole la pistola antes de irse.

 **-Mate a alguien... Mate a una persona... Sev... -** Snape se acercó directo hacia ella que no dejaba de mirarse las manos.

 **-No, no, no, escucha no eres ninguna asesina... De seguro, solo los heriste, no pasó nada. Shhhh... No pasó nada** \- dijo abrazándola y acariciando sus rizos, manchando los dorados cabellos con la fétida sangre.

 **\- Soy una asesina... Soy una asesina -** se repetía a si misma sin dejar de mirarse las manos. Se aferró con fuerza a los brazos de su tutor y siguió mirando fijamente el lugar en donde ellos habían desaparecido y el pequeño y casi imperceptible charco de sangre.

 **\- Accio varita** \- la varita de cipre llego a su mano y guardo la pistola dentro de su capa - **Ya, ya, no mataste a nadie, no mataste nadie ¿De acuerdo? ¿De acuerdo? -** Tomo su carita entre sus manos para que lo mirara, pero no funcionaba, ella seguía en shock.

Severus se desapareció y apareció en los límites del castillo cargando a su niña en sus brazos. Ella temblaba. Corrió y corrió hasta que tropezó y ambos cayeron en los terrenos cerca del lago.

 **\- ¡Ah!** \- Se quejó el mago al caer. Eso fue lo suficiente para que ella reaccionara. **\- ¡Mierda!** \- Se agarró con fuerza las costillas en donde su camisa estaba empapada con sangre.

 **\- ¡¿Sevi?! ¡Estas herido! ¡Vamos, vamos! Levántate, por favor, tengo que curarte** \- Llegaron rápido hacia las mazmorras, aunque ninguno podía explicarse cómo, tal vez sería la adrenalina del momento. **\- Rápido, siéntate.** \- Carolina le abrió la camisa y aplico ditamo, tapándole con toallas mojadas y limpias empezó a limpiar la herida... Una herida que no había.

 **-¿Que? ¿Qué sucede?** \- Pregunto el mago limpiándose la sangre hasta que se revelara su piel cetrina y sana. Sin ninguna cicatriz o rasguño - No estoy herido.

 **\- Sevi...** \- Alzo la mirada y encontró a Carolina mirando su mano que se apoyaba en su costilla. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y no dejaba de brotar. Se dejó caer lentamente en el suelo tratando de contener la sangre. - **Creo que soy yo la de la herida.**

 **\- Dios mío** \- Cargo a Carolina y la puso sobre su cama empezando a sacarle la polera para revisar la gravedad de la herida. Carolina cerró los ojos y se recostó en la cama de Severus, tratando de hacer muecas de dolor a pesar de que aquella herida le ardía con todas las fuerzas.

 **\- Por favor, vete... Necesito que te vayas** \- pidió por enésima vez, pero Severus era un hombre terco, siempre lo había sido.

 **\- No te muevas, iré por unas pociones, ahora vengo** \- Caroline nunca lo había escuchado preocupado, así que no sabía con certeza que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su maestro cuando este salió corriendo por la puerta directo a su despensa de pociones.

Se volvió a tocar la herida con la mano. Ahogo un gemido cuando sus manos tocaron la carne roja y sangrante. Volvió a maldecir y se dio cabezazos contra la cama para no pensar en su dolor.

Severus regreso rápidamente y destapo una poción con la boca y la vacío sobre la herida. Carolina grito como nunca antes lo había hecho. La herida no dejaba de sangrar y pronto la cama se llenó de sangre.

 **\- Sev... Sevi -** Gimió Caroline mirando su sangre sobre las blancas sabanas. Snape tenía el rostro preocupado, su frente estaba fruncida y no podía dejar de mirar sus manos manchadas.

 **\- Lo siento... Lo siento. -** no podía dejar de repetir mientras tomaba las manos pequeñas de su pupila entre las suyas. - Perdóname.

 **\- Déjame sola... yo... yo lo puedo arreglar... ah... Por favor -** Cada palabra le dolía, apenas podía enfocar bien a Severus.

Pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas empezaron a salir libremente de sus ojos. Carolina nunca había visto llorar a Snape y esa imagen se quedó grabada en su mente. Acerco sus fríos labios y temblorosos a su frente y la beso.

 **\- Ayúdenme... ¡AYUDENME!** \- Grito aun sabiendo que nadie lo escucharía.

A Caroline le ardían los ojos. De ellas empezaron a brotar lágrimas doradas como el oro. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas rosadas y bajaron directamente por su cuello hacia su herida en donde se juntaron todas quemando la herida como si de una soldadura se tratase.

Severus miraba atónito lo que pasaba. Los ojos de Carolina se volvieron grises, sus labios azules y su cabello blanco al igual que su piel. Un pequeño gemido escapo de su boca. Severus se acercó y la toco buscando su pulso.

Estaba muy fría y no lo encontraba.

Al igual que en la enfermería, pequeños espirales como humo dorado, salían de todas partes de ella y subían hacia el techo, y cuando estuvieron a punto de tocar el techo, pararon.

 **\- ¿Qué es esto?** \- Severus acerco su mano y estuvo a punto de tocar, pero pego un brinco cuando aquellos espirales regresaron violentamente al cuerpo de la niña y se metieron en la herida. Carolina grito y cayó en la cama completamente quieta. Su herida comenzó a cicatrizarse, luego su piel volvió a su color normal, y por ultimo parecía que nunca hubiese pasado nada.

" _¡Ese es su secreto!"_

Severus se levantó la camisa y toco en el lugar en donde alguna vez tuvo una herida peor que la de la niña. Su piel estaba como si nada hubiese pasado, pero en el cuerpo de Carolina había una cicatriz en el mismo lugar… Ya lo entendía. Todo este tiempo, Caroline lo había estado cuidando y le entregaba su esencia para que el viviera, pero ella se iba matando.

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces?** – Nunca debió traerla a Hogwarts y nunca debió dejar que ella se involucrara en esto. Ya no le permitiría ayudarle, no si ella salía lastimada. Carolina tomo suavemente su mano y sonrió. Aun no se recuperaba del todo y sus ojos eran de una mezcla de gris con verde, tal vez ni siquiera podía ver a Severus, pero sonrió aún más y se quedó dormida cuando sintió que el acaricia su cabello. **– no dejare que te vuelvan a lastimar.**

 **\- Cuéntame un cuento.**

 **\- … Había una vez, un pequeño ángel…**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **\- Psss... Pssss... ¡Caroline! -** La rubia se volteó apuntando con su varita a quien sea que tratara de molestarla, sus ojos verdes buscaron al sujeto que la llamaba pero no lo vio. - **Psss... ¡Caroline!**

Una bola de papel salió volando de no sé dónde y le cayó en la cabeza haciendo que volteara y encontrara a los gemelos Weasley llamándola desde la puerta de un armario vacío.

 **\- Ven -** llamó Fred... o tal vez George. La supuesta Avellaneda se acercó cautelosa, mirando a todos lados esperando no ser descubierta por nadie. Los gemelos tiraron de ella para meterla en el armario que era muy pequeño para dos jóvenes adolescentes y una niña de 11 años.

 **\- ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? Si nos pillan aquí y en esta posición tan comprometedora, tendrán graves problemas.** \- Carolina estaba apoyada contra la pared mientras los gemelos se apegaban un poco ya que debido a las cajas y escobas, el espacio era demasiado pequeño.

 **\- No te preocupes...**

 **\- Flich es demasiado listo para buscar aquí...**

 **\- por eso, este lugar es perfecto** \- Chocaron los cinco tratando de no tirar nada. Carolina había estado un poco ausente de la realidad pero sabía que los gemelos se habían estado sacrificando por toda la escuela tratando de hacerle más bromas a la cara de sapo, incluyendo la broma de principiante en la que engomaron el asiento de la directora y estuvo ahí hasta que trajeron un removedor de pegamento mágico. Hasta ahora, la mayoría creía que su culo se había atorado en el asiento.

 **\- Necesitamos tu ayuda. Lo pensamos y eres la única dispuesta para hacer esto...**

 **\- y tienes toda nuestra confianza a pesar de ser Slytherin -** dijo George con una gran sonrisa.

 **\- eh... ¿gracias? -** contesto confundida, ¿Que querían de ella?

 **\- Bien a lo que venimos, dile Freddie** \- dijo mientras desdoblaba lo que parecía un improvisado plano.

 **\- Veras, dentro de dos días haremos nuestra más grande broma en la historia del colegio justo cuando es el examen de TIMOS de quinto año, así que después de eso no podremos quedarnos aquí por más tiempo.** \- George trato de acomodarse y coloco una caja entre ellos como una improvisada mesa donde poner su plano.

 **\- Aquí es donde tú intervienes**. - empezó George - **veras, escondimos algunos Sortilegios Weasley por todo Hogwarts y créeme, los necesitaremos todos, debes ayudar a buscarlos y los pondremos todos aquí, en este punto -** Señalo el Hall principal en el mapa, también estaba lo que parecía ser un dibujo en miniatura de los gemelos y Caroline. También había varias zonas con círculos rojos en donde supuestamente estaban escondidos los sortilegios.

 **\- Cuando te demos la señal que será una gran explosión...**

 **\- Tú encenderás todos los fuegos artificiales y demás artilugios. Luego llevaras nuestros baúles al patio...**

 **\- en donde nos esperaras para poder encadenarlos a las escobas e irnos antes de que algo más pueda pasar.** \- En el plano se veía en miniatura todo lo que pasaría ese día... parecía no tener fallas.

 **\- ¿Que dices?**

 **\- ¿Nos ayudas? -** ambos Gryffindors la habian buscado por que confiaban en ella y si esta era una forma de vengarse, obviamente lo haría, aunque significase un castigo de por vida.

 _ **\- ... Cuenten conmigo.**_

 **Dos días después:**

Los de quinto año rendían sus TIMOS en el Gran Comedor. Estaban nerviosos, esto definía si lograrían estudiar lo que querían o no y teniendo en cuenta de que durante este año escolar, el Ministerio intervino en su educación, la gran mayoría tenía la seguridad que a pesar de responder todo lo que sabían, no les alcanzaría el puntaje requerido.

Pero no nos concentraremos exactamente en los Gryffindors, Hufflepuff, Ravencalws y Slytherin que rendían el dicho examen. Nos concentraremos tres pisos más arriba en la escalera de mármol en donde los gemelos Weasley alistaban sus escobas y se aseguraban de que todos los Sortilegios Weasley estuvieran en posición, listos para encenderse por Carolina.

 **\- Bien... Aquí es donde nos decimos adiós**. - Dijo la niña tratando de no mirar a Fred y a George. Durante su estadía en el colegio se habían convertido en amigos cercanos y compañeros de bromas rebeldes contra Umbrigde. En cierto punto, Carolina veía en ellos a sus amigos del teatro y sus ocurrencias para alegrarle el día. No quiera que se fueran, pero tampoco quería que se quedarán sabiendo lo que pasaría después de la última broma de los gemelos más revoltosos de toda la historia de Hogwarts.

 **\- Bien... Pues, tienes razón, pequeña Carolina. Espero que no te pongas tristona cuando nos vayamos de aquí** \- Dijo Fred abrazándola y despeinando su melena rubia.

 **\- Admítelo, nos amas, pero no te preocupes, te dejaremos con una caja de bromas para que sigas con esta rebelión. Oh ven aquí.** \- Los gemelos se le acercaron y la atraparon en un abrazo con ella en el medio siendo aplastada por los dos pelirrojos.

 **\- ¿No es adorable, Freddie?**

 **\- Lo es, George. Ah, crecen tan rápido** \- Dijo entre risas mirando la cara roja de la niña que trataba de soltarse de tan efusiva muestra de afecto.

 **\- Ya déjenme... -** Se acomodaba los cabellos y se quedó mirando a los gemelos hasta que estos estuvieron listos. - Fue un placer trabajar con ustedes, chicos... Espero que nos volvamos...

 **\- ¿A ver?** \- terminaron en unísono por ella. Carolina sonrió y beso sus mejillas y los abrazo. Fue un momento extraño pero dulce. **\- ¡Claro que sí! Nos verás cada vez que quieras en el Callejón Diagon.**

 **\- Abriremos nuestra tienda ahí, serás nuestra cliente especial. ¡Descuento en todo! Te encantará.**

 **\- Cuídate, Carolina Avellaneda.**

 **\- Cuídense, gemelos Weasley -** acto seguido, los gemelos se lanzaron en picada en sus escobas y se dirigieron a toda velocidad al Gran Comedor y Carolina encendió todos los fuegos artificiales provocando un gran alboroto. Se rió con todas sus fuerzas cuando vio a la cara de sapo como era perseguida por aquellas bengalas voladoras y quedaba chamuscada y con los pelos encrispados.

Corrió para sacar los baúles y los engancho con magia a las escobas que se detuvieron exactamente 15 segundos en el patio antes de partir y perderse en el horizonte mientras que estudiantes de Hogwarts vitoreaban desde el patio a la gran "W" que cubría el cielo.

 **\- ¡Caroline!** \- Severus se acercó esquivando con gracia a los bulliciosos alumnos. Sentía sus piernas como gelatina. ¡Oh, demonios! Ahora si estaría castigada hasta el año 2000.

Su tutor la tomo del brazo y la arrastro lejos del grupo de alumnos que pronto serian castigados por Umbrigde, cuando terminaran de apagarle el fuego. No estaba enojado, pero tampoco estaba contento. Lo que ella había hecho era peligroso. ¡No se debe jugar con pirotecnia! No se perdonaría si le hubiese pasado algo con el fuego o si Umbrigde la hubiese castigado de nuevo por culpa de esos tontos gemelos pelirrojos muy ingeniosos.

Por otro lado, Caroline tenía valor, sin duda, algún día podría convertirse en una increíble autor. La imagen de la pequeña niña desangrándose en su cama volvió a rondar su mente. No permitiría que trabajara en algo tan riesgoso, no señor.

 **\- ¡Sevi! ¡Me lastimáis! -** Se quejó camino a las mazmorras, tal vez estaba apretando su brazo con demasiada fuerza o simplemente ella quería un motivo para que el la soltara. Abrió la puerta y la metió por la fuerza al despacho cerrando detrás de él.

 **-¿Qué hiciste?** \- No hubo una respuesta. **\- ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Contéstame!**

 **\- Yo no hice nada. Solo estuve en el momento y lugar equivocado**. - Se acomoda los largos rizos dorados y caminó por el salón. **-¿De qué te preocupas? No pasara nada. ¿Por qué me pasaría algo?**

 **\- Por estar en el lugar y momento equivocado. ¿Que pasaría si creen que ayudaste a los gemelos Weasley con esa broma? Te castigarían más de lo que ya lo han hecho. Trato de protegerte.**

 **-Nadie se dará cuenta de nada. Además, solo encendí los fuegos artificiales nada más, así que... si me castigan seré feliz, le dimos su merecido a la cara de sapo.** \- Mientras Snape estaba por sufrir un ataque de nervios pensando que haría si la culpaban de eso, Caroline saco una rana de chocolate de su bolsillo y se acomodó para comérsela junto con un libro entre sus manos.

 **\- ¿Qué te pasa, calabaza? ¿Tienes miedo que me lastimen de nuevo?** \- Pregunto en forma de broma, pero no sabía todo lo que eso causaba en Severus.

 _\- ¿Aun tienes frio? ¿Quieres otra frazada? - Pregunto mientras volvía a arropar a Caroline con otra manta. La pequeña asintió. Severus fue a su cómoda y se dio cuenta de que ya no le quedaban frazadas ni mantas, había usado todo lo que encontró para abrigar a su pupila que aún estaba tan débil que ni siquiera podía abrir sus ojos grises._

 _Severus ya no sabía qué hacer, a ese paso, la niña moriría congelada en su cama. Era una lástima que la chimenea estuviera afuera y no en su alcoba, en ese momento, en serio odiaba vivir en las frías mazmorras._

 _En realidad no hacia tanto frio, solo que Caroline no podía generar calor y ella sola se congelaba._

 _Snape llenó una compresa con agua caliente y la puso debajo de las sabanas para que lo pies de ella se calentaran. Un pequeño quejido sonó en la habitación y se preocupó de haber hecho algo mal._

 _\- Sevi... - Un susurro casi inaudible vino del cuerpo de Caroline y Snape tuvo que acercarse para oírle mejor. El aliento tibio de la niña golpeo su cara. - ¿Puedes dormir conmigo, por favor?_

 _Severus se metió debajo de todas las sabanas y se quedó rígido como tabla cuando la niña lo abrazo buscando el calor que todas las mantas no podían darle. Tal vez si ella fuese Hermione las cosas serían diferentes, la abrazaría y le diría que todo estaría bien. Pero ella no era Hermione, ella era Carolina, su pupila, la niña que había llegado a su vida por accidente para golpearlo y que todo lo que había hecho era tratar de salvarlo a costas de su propia vida..._

 _\- Creo que... ya no quiero acompañarte... a esas misiones... me dan dolor de... cabeza - susurro casi inaudible. Severus sonrió._

 _\- Sí, creo que es buena idea… descansa ahora._

 **\- ¿oye? ¿Estás bien? ¡HOLA! ¡Tierra comunicándose con Snape! ¡Severus!... ¡MIRA, La batiseñal! ¡SNAPE HAZME CASO!** – Snape salió de su ensoñación y se dedicó a mirar a su pupila **\- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?**

 **\- olvídalo**. – La niña puso los ojos en blanco y siguió leyendo mientras acariciaba a su gata blanca y negra. **\- ¡Te dije que no quiero a ese animal acá! Siempre deja pelo en mis muebles.**

 **\- no le hagas caso al hombre feo, Midnight.-** La gatita ronroneaba y ronroneaba bajo las manos de su ama. De pronto tocaron la puerta, Snape se acercó y abrió dejando ver a un joven chico Slytherin.

 **\- La directora Umbrigde lo cita en su despacho en este momento, dice que es urgente –** Le entrego una nota a Snape y se fue corriendo. Severus se tomó su tiempo para leerla y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitantemente al leer cada palabra que contenía.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es algo malo?** – Pregunte. Midnight maulló cuando deje de prestarle atención.

 **\- Nada… Quédate aquí** – Severus salió de su despacho, evidentemente alterado, en dirección al despacho de Umbrigde. ¿Qué es lo que dice esa carta? Tengo curiosidad. Carolina nunca aprendería que la curiosidad a veces es mala, así que salió del despacho y siguió a Snape por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

 **REVIEWS?**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA. NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO… ESPERO XD**


	22. Chapter 22

**HOLA HOLA HOLA HOLA HOLA….**

 **PERDON LA DEMORA, PIDO DISCULPAS DE TODO CORAZON. ES QUE ME MANTUVE OCUPADISIMA TODO ESTE TIEMPO, Y MAS CON EL TRABAJO DE LITERATURA QUE ME HAN DEJADO (O ES MONOGRAFIA O ES TEATRO, CREO QUE SABEN QUE ELEGI)**

 **ASI QUE TENGO QUE ADAPTAR GUION Y SER DIRECTORA A LA VEZ, MAS LA ESCUELA Y LA ACADEMIA SIN CONTAR QUE INICIARE INGLES, UFF… ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO Y LES GUSTE, TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS ANTES POSIBLE (SI, SE QUE ES MENTIRA PERO .-.)**

 **BESOS!**

 **Aclaración:** **Use algunas escenas de la película por que se me hace más fácil escribir esta parte con ella, pero también quería fusionarlo con algunas partes del libro, espero haberlo hecho bien.** _ **Todo pertenece a JKR**_ **, bla, bla, bla, etc, etc, y si me olvido de algo me lo hacen saber XD.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Capítulo 22: Adiós, Hogwarts.**_

Severus había dicho " _Quédate aquí, ya vuelvo_ " después de que el chico dejara aquella nota y se fuera corriendo, pero en serio quería saber que era, soy curiosa por naturaleza, no puedo evitarlo. Además, el término " _Aquí"_ pudo referirse a _"Quédate aquí, en el castillo", "Quédate aquí en las mazmorras", "Quédate aquí, donde pueda verte_ ". Lo que sea que hubiese leído debió ser grave porque se acomodó rápidamente la levita y salió por las mazmorras dando largas zancadas que dejaban su capa ondeando.

 **-¡MIAUU!** – Midnight salto del sillón antes de que tomara el pomo de la puerta y la abriera para seguir a Snape. Volvió a maullar. Era como si me dijera _"Humana, el otro humano dijo que no te movieras_ ". A veces podía pensar que Midnight me cuidaba más que yo misma.

 **\- Oye, tengo curiosidad, no pasará nada malo si echo un vistazo. Tú espérame aquí –** A pesar de que podía escuchar los arañazos y maullidos de mi gata como protesta a lo que estaba haciendo, decidí que este chisme no me lo perdía así que fui corriendo por las mazmorras siguiendo a Snape.

Atravesé pasadizos, subí escaleras, otra vez pasadizos y no sé cuántas escaleras más, hasta que al fin llegue a encontrarlo. Lo vi entrar en el despacho de la profesora de DCAO - ¿ **Qué estás haciendo, Snape?** – Me acerque y apegue mi oído a la puerta que había cerrado tras él.

 **-Ah, profesor Snape, al fin está aquí. ¿Trae el Veritaserum?** – Era Umbrigde. ¿Veritaserum? ¿Por qué querría eso?

 **\- Me temo que uso mi última dosis con la Srta. Chang. Preparar otra tanda de pociones me tomaría una semana a dos.**

 **\- Pero… pero… eso no puede ser. Necesito saber urgentemente lo que están planeando, los encontré usando mi chimenea.** – La cara de sapo volvió a chillar. Escuche un par de pasos, de seguro debía haber más personas adentro. ¿Serian Harry, Hermione y Ron? Después de todo, ellos siempre son los sospechosos de todo lo que pasa aquí.

 **\- lo siento**. – Escuche que Snape se daba vuelta, era hora de esconderse.

 **\- ¡Tiene a Canuto!** \- ¿Canuto? Harry había gritado a Severus, lo cual hizo que él se detuviera. Quise ver por la cerradura, podía ver a Harry acorralad en una silla por Umbrigde.

 **\- ¡¿Canuto?! ¿Quién es Canuto, Snape**? – Sí, Snape, ¿quién es Canuto?

 **\- … Ni idea** – Fue un completo milagro que no me atrapara al salir del despacho de Umbrigde, ya que salió con tanta prisa que hasta me llegue a caer sentada cuando trate de esconderme tras una pared. Lo vi desparecer por donde había llegado y supuse que volvería a las mazmorras.

Las palabras de la bruja salían de la seguridad de la habitación así que era fácil escucharlas.

 **-No tengo otra opción. La maldición Cruciatus te aflojará la lengua**.

Sabía lo que era un Cruciatus, nunca había visto uno pero sabía muy bien que era. Oí a Hermione comentar que era ilegal y a Umbrigde algo sobre unos ojos que no ven.

 **-¡DISELO, HARRY!** – El grito de Hermione hizo que me asustara, se escuchaba desesperada. – **Si tú no se lo dices, yo lo hare.**

 **\- ¿Decirme que?**

 **\- La ubicación del arma secreta de Dumbledore.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

\- Es por aquí. - Dijo Hermione avanzando por el Bosque Prohibido, nerviosa por lo que estaba haciendo. En serio, todos tenían que admitir que cuando se daban las circunstancias ella podía ser la mejor actriz del mundo.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo? - Susurro Harry acercándose a ella y tomándole de la mano, de por si el bosque le traía malos recuerdos y estar en él, vagando sin rumbo con una solterona dispuesta a practicar un Cruciatus ahí mismo, pues lo alteraba aún más.

\- Improvisando.

\- ¿Cuánto falta? - Pregunto Umbrigde intentando no caer o pisar en el lodo cerca a los troncos. Odiaba tener que manchar sus zapatos y los tacones de estos no ayudaban en nada. Hermione se puso más nerviosa, tenía que pensar en algo... ¡Ya! ¡Usa la cabeza, Herms, usa la cabeza!

\- Auch - Se escuchó un quejido. Los Gryffindors pensaron que sería de su insoportable directora. Y la insoportable directora pensó que fue uno de los Gryffindors. Pero en realidad, la única persona que había hecho ese ruido estaba unos 20 pasos atrás quitándose unas ramas de su dorado cabello.

Caroline había sentido mucha curiosidad cuando Madame Umbrigde salió del despacho junto a los dos Gryffindors, amenazándoles con la varita rumbo al bosque prohibido. La vocecita en su cabeza, la razón, le decía " _No vayas, no es tu problema lo que les pase_ ". Su cuerpo le decía " _Anda, tienes curiosidad, averigua que pasa, no pasara nada_ ". Y su corazón le decía " _Hazlo por Hemione, Severus se morirá si algo le pasa"_. Finalmente la curiosidad y el corazón ganaron a la razón y ella termino siguiéndoles hasta entrar en el bosque.

Se quedó escondida entre las ramas mientras veía como Hermione y Harry la guiaban donde un gigante y a una manada de centauros. Carolina nunca había visto criaturas como esas, y solo pensó que eran impresionantes. Estaba paralizada mirando el horror que sucedía ahí.

-DILES QUE SOY INOFENSIVA – Grito mientras era sostenida por las manos grandes de los centauros.

\- lo siento, profesora. No debo decir mentiras – Dijo Harry. Su voz la hizo estremecer. Inconscientemente, toco su herida en el brazo donde también le había escrito eso. Solo deseo que los centauros la hicieran sufrir tanto como ella le hizo sufrir. Harry y Hermione ya se habían ido a Dios sabe dónde y ahora ella se encontraba sola en el bosque… sola con los centauros.

Sin duda, Caroline, eres una idiota, lo eres, lo eres, lo eres. Debiste dejarla morir en el bosque, ella se lo merece, es una perra y tú como una estúpida arrastras su mugroso cadáver por el lodo. Sin duda, ganas el premio a la tonta del siglo… o al corazón de oro del siglo.

-Ah – Un quejido se escapó de su boca cuando " _por_ _accidente_ " se golpeó la cabeza con un árbol por enésima vez. Era difícil cargar a una mujer que parecía una vaca por el bosque con un Mobilicorpus, habían aprendido a usarlo en encantamientos pero necesitaba practica… además era más pesada de lo que parecía.

\- perdón – murmure entre dientes – Pero debería agradecer que vine por usted en vez de dejarla con esos centauros… a decir verdad, creo que debí dejarla ahí – Nuevamente se golpeó la cabeza con un tronco – perdón, pero se lo merece.

Creo que lo hacía a propósito, pero en serio era divertido lastimarla tanto como ella había hecho conmigo. Era sádico y tal vez terminaría rompiéndole el cráneo antes de que llegáramos, pero era necesario.

Cuando llegamos al límite del bosque supe que tendría que disfrazar todo esto. Acomode más la ropa de Umbrigde, aunque a decir verdad, no fue de mi agrado. Me despeine el cabello y me deje caer al suelo para que mis rodillas se rasparan. Espere a que mis ojos se humedecieran lo suficiente como para crearle drama a esta escena y cuando estuve lista, levite su cadáver… eh, digo, su cuerpo hacia las puertas del castillo.

-¡AYUDENME, POR FAVOR! ¡AUXILIO! ¡NECESITO AYUDA! – Grite con todas mis fuerzas, esperando que alguien saliera pronto. No tardaron mucho en aparecer y la primera en recibirme fue la jefa de los leones, quien me ayudo a llegar a la enfermería junto con Umbrigde.

Me siento en la camilla y mire a la mujer inconsciente en la otra camilla y todas las atenciones que recibía de Madame Pomfrey y los profesores.

\- ¿Estará bien? - Pregunté. Por favor digan que no, digan que no, digan que morirá de una forma trágica...

\- Sí... Aunque no me gusta su estado... Felizmente no hubo daños más graves, aunque estará en cama un buen tiempo. Sabía que los centauros eran salvajes pero... Esto es... - Madame Pomfrey ahogó su frase en su garganta. Creo que era mejor guardarse su comentario. Personalmente, sentía más lástima por los centauros que por Umbrigde, de solo pensar en cómo se "sacrificaron" me daban nauseas.

\- Creo que será mejor notificar esto. Mandare una lechuza - Flittwick abandonó la enfermería y poco a poco los otros profesores también.

\- Caroline... ¡Tus rodillas! Poppy, dame algo para esto, por favor. - Pidió McGonagall mientras se ponía a mi altura y me bajaba las medias para limpiar las heridas que yo misma había provocado.

Se sintió extraño... Unas manos temblorosas y suaves que curaron mis heridas... Fue extraño y tierno a la vez. Creo que contuve la respiración todo ese tiempo, hasta que terminó de desinfectar la herida y le puso un vendaje pequeño.

\- Eh, creo que debería buscar a sus alumnos, profesora, los vi salir hace un rato... Creo que tenían que ir algún lugar con urgencia - Dije para que se fuera. Me sentía algo incomoda.

\- Sí, también debería avisar a tu tutor. - Ella acomodó uno de mis mechones atrás de mi oreja e hice un gesto de dolor agarrándome la rodilla y ella se alejó. La Gryffindor desapareció por la gran puerta y la cerro, dejándome sola con Madame Pomfrey y Umbrigde.

\- Ya puedes dejar de fingir, ella ya se fue - Me dijo la enfermera, que estaba de espaldas a mí y aplicaba unas pociones a Umbrigde. Al escuchar eso me relaje y me deje caer en la camilla, botando un largo suspiro. - Entiendo que no te guste que te toquen o mantengan cercanía contigo, pero no me parece divertido jugar con los sentimientos de las personas.

\- ¿Así? Sabe bien que no me importa - Me tape los ojos con un brazo y me acomode en la camilla.

\- Si me doy cuenta. Por cierto, gran actuación, la mayoría se la creyó, fuiste muy convincente y el hecho de lastimarte a ti misma, solo hizo que se vea real... Pero ahora, podrías decirme que fue lo que pasó allá - No era una petición, era una orden.

\- ¿Y para qué quiere saber? Creo que las evidencias son más que suficientes. Seguí a Hermione y a Harry al bosque junto con Umbrigde. Mencionaron unas cosas extrañas sobre un arma y Dumbledore. Luego aparecieron los centauros y se llevaron a la perra... - Creo que a ninguno de los profesores les gusta que use esos términos ya que me lanzó una grave mirada. Puse los ojos en blanco y continúe - Digo, a la profesora Umbrigde. Me tomó tiempo pero los seguí. Ni se imagina todas las criaturas que hay, es aterrador. Luego, me escoltaron por el bosque con la condición de que me la llevara y ahora, estamos aquí.

\- Entiendo, fue un milagro que no te hicieran nada... ¿Te importaría cuidarla mientras voy al almacén a traer más de estas? - Se dio la vuelta y levanto un frasquito ya vacío en donde hubo una poción de color azul.

\- No pienso hacer eso.

\- Solo vigílala.

\- Bien, pero si se muere, ni piense que hare algo para evitarlo... Es más, la ayudare a desaparecer de este mundo, será mi regalo para la humanidad.- Grite antes de verla desaparecer por una puerta de roble. Me gire para mirar a la cara de sapo. Seguía dormida en la camilla. Los profesores habían arreglado sus ropas con lo que parecía más decente. Verla recostada ahí, me hizo pensar en un puerco... Un puerco muy rosa.

\- Veamos... ¿Qué hay por aquí? - Me levante y me puse a rebuscar en las despensas y armarios, tal vez encontraría un dulce. - Poción de resfriados, crecehuesos... No sé qué es esto, tampoco sé que esto - Dije para mí misma, era impresionante todo esto. Era como una farmacia... Más o menos. Se aburrió de ver los estantes y se pasó a los cajones de las mesitas de noche, en donde encontró varias jeringas vacías con agujas en bolsas con un pañito desinfectado cada una. Se quedó paralizada al ver las agujas médicas... Ya había olvidado lo que era tener una al frente.

 _ **"Esto no te va a doler, Caroline. Solo sentirás un piquete. No te muevas...**_ **".** El hombre de lentes cuadrados sujetó una jeringa con una sustancia transparente. Su vena ya estaba algo hinchada, así que fue fácil encontrarla y que la aguja penetrara en su blanquecina piel. " _ **Esto no te dolerá..."**_

\- AHH- La jeringa que sostenía en sus dedos temblorosos cayó al suelo rompiéndose y derramando un líquido blancuzco. Carolina se quedó de pie, sorprendida por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sacudió su cabeza, necesitaba alejar esos malos pensamientos, encerrarlos en aquella caja blindada en su mente y esconder la contraseña en el peligroso mar que era su imaginación.

\- ¿Ya despertó, Madame Umbrigde? - Preguntó mientras bajaba la manga de su blusa y ocultando sus variadas marcas en su piel. - Que lástima, tenía la esperanza de que muriera... Pero no todo puede ser en este mundo ¿verdad?

\- Ahh - Se quejó. Al parecer seguía muy asustada como para hablar e incluso para moverse. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos miraban de aquí a allá como si buscara algo.

\- ¿Está buscando centauros? - Dije acercándome lentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron asustados cuando mencione a las criaturas y se asustó más cuando me fui acercando más y más - No tema, Madame Umbrigde, debo notificarle de que aquellas criaturas ya no podrán torturarla - Mi voz era como un susurro pero se entendía claramente. Note que su piel se erizo... Estaba jugando con sus emociones.

Chasquee la lengua varias veces, imitando el sonido de las pisadas del caballo y ella grito.

\- ¿Que sucede, Umbrigde? ¿Tiene miedo? ¿Quiere que no vengan? ¿Que pare? - Seguí haciendo los ruidos con la lengua y mirando a los ojos pequeños. Ella temblaba.

\- Ya basta... Ya basta - Jadeo agarrando con fuerza las sabanas.

\- No. No. ¡No! Ahora... Ahora usted callara y llorara, es mi turno de castigar y torturar ¿No lo cree? - Volví a chasquear la lengua. Clac, clac, clac. Pasaba junto a su cama y la asustaba logrando que pronto se pusiera a llorar. La empuje contra el colchón y la sujete del cuello. - Escúcheme bien y ponga atención... Si no quiere que esto se vuelva a repetir, se ira. Quiero que se largue y nunca más vuelva a poner un solo pie en Hogwarts, porque si no, créame que no dudare en arrojarla a los centauros de nuevo. La hare sufrir tanto como me hizo sufrir a mi... ¿Le quedo claro? - Dije muy cerca de ella sonriendo cínicamente. Ella apretó los labios y me observo con sus asustados ojos azules y asintió con la cabeza tragando un poco de saliva.

No se cómo es que me había subido encima de ella y la estaba ahorcando con mis dos manos. Ella se ponía azul y trataba de echarme.

La solté inmediatamente cuando escuche unos pasos de la enfermera que volvía.

\- Se acaba de despertar.

\- Oh, bueno... Gracias por cuidarla, Caroline. Yo me hare cargo a partir de ahora, puedes retirarte.

\- Gracias. Bien, eh, vendré mas tarde por las vitaminas que dijo que me daría. - Pomfrey solo asintió y se dirigió a atender a la bruja en la cama.

Bajo a las mazmorras hacia el despacho de Snape. Él estaba mirando la chimenea y parecía preocupado. Algo no estaba bien. Carolina toco su espalda y el dio un pequeño brinco. Lo había atrapado desprevenido, eso significa que las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensaba.

-¿Sucede algo? – Carolina uso toda la paciencia para esperar la respuesta que nunca llego. – Oye… Sabes que Hermione esta con Harry y los demás en Dios sabe dónde. Los escuche hablando de algo sobre el Ministerio y que debían rescatar a alguien.

\- Si, también oí sobre eso - Dijo tocando su marca tenebrosa.

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre eso? ¿A quién quieren rescatar? – Severus se apoyó en la chimenea.

\- … A Black.

\- ¡¿Sirius?! ¿Lo tienen secuestrado? - Interrogo asustada.

\- No, no. Yo acabo de contactarme a Grimmauld Place hace un ratito. El elfo me informo que Black estaba ahí, pero no sé cómo reaccionara. Solo espero que no haga una locura. Los aurores están llegando. – Sus ojos verdes se posaron en la figura masculina de él.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¡DEBERIAS ESTAR ALLA! ¡La mujer que quieres esta allá con un montón de adolescentes! ¡Mis amigos están allá solos peleando con unos mortifagos! ¡¿Por qué sigues aquí?! ANDA, ANDA. TIENES QUE SALVARLOS

\- No puedo, entiende. No puedo salir de aquí.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque… Por qué Dumbledore me lo prohibió. No pueden verme con los mortifagos.

\- Pero tú ya no eres un mortifago - Dijo acercándose.

\- Pero pueden vincularme… La mejor forma de protegerlos es quedarme aquí. - Severus se quedó a un lado de la habitación agarrando su cabeza. Tenía miedo de que les pasara algo a esos chicos… Ellos no tenían la culpa.

\- Vaya forma de ayudarlos - Se levantó y camino a la puerta – Yo veré que puedo hacer. Mandare lechuzas o me meteré por una chimenea… Solo espero que no pase nada malo – Azoto la puerta y se fue dejando al mago con sus pensamientos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Caroline se armó de valor cuando vio a Harry solo sentado bajo aquel árbol. Estaba destrozado… Al igual que ella. Cuando se enteró de lo de Sirius sintió que le habían quitado la respiración. Black no había hecho nada malo… él no se lo merecía. Se limpió una pequeña lágrima, tenía que entregarle la carta a Harry… Sirius se lo había pedido y ella debía cumplir su voluntad.

\- Es una pena lo que paso.

\- ... - Harry abrió la boca, pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta sin poder salir.

\- Lo siento, Harry... Lamento lo de Sirius, supongo que fue un gran hombre - Harry se giró a verla. Caroline creyó que no había dormido bien o simplemente no había dormido por las grandes ojeras y ojos cansados en su rostro triste.

\- Gracias... ¿Cómo sabes de él? ¿Lo conocías? - No podía mirarla a los ojos, eran hermosos pero apagados. Apagados como los de Sirius antes de caer en ese velo.

\- Si... Lo vi una vez, en verano. Aunque a veces, muy pocas, nos escribíamos. Era muy divertido... Él te amaba, Harry, te adoraba, eres el hijo de su mejor amigo y tu padrino, tenía planeado llevarte al campo...

\- Y ya no podrá... Fui un estúpido, Caroline, fui un completo idiota... ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta? Debí darme cuenta de que era una trampa, por algo tengo clases de Oclumancia, por algo Dumbledore confió en mi para esto... Pero falle, falle en todo.

-No fue tu culpa... Voldemort fue mejor... Es un manipulador, es un puto pelón que lo único que sabe hacer es arruinar la vida de las personas que están en serio desesperadas. Pero hay esperanza, Harry... Tú eres nuestra esperanza... Cosas terribles vienen, pero siempre tendrás apoyo y recuerda si haces las cosas bien, el sacrificio de todos habrá valido la pena.

\- No sabes lo que se siente, tener toda esta carga… No sé qué hacer. No creo que sea buena idea que yo sea el líder de todo esto. Yo solo quería una vida normal… Vaya vida ¿verdad?

\- No sirve de nada lamentarse. – Carolina se levantó y le tendió una carta a Harry.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto tomándola.

\- Sirius la dejo para ti… Pensé que la querrías. – Carolina abrazo a Harry por la espalda mientras él ni se inmutaba. – Lamento tu perdida, pero algún día, sé que volverán a tomar el té juntos.

\- eso espero… - Harry tomo la pequeña mano de la Slytherin y con un silencio "Adiós" se despidió de la niña.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

\- Espérenme un momento – Harry y Ron se miraron extrañados pero subieron al tren, Hermione se alejó un poco y se acercó a Severus quien la esperaba con una pequeña sonrisa aunque más se pareciera a una mueca.

\- Te tardaste.

\- Una mujer debe darse a desear ¿no? – Severus la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

\- te voy a extrañar.

\- y yo a ti, pero nos veremos pronto. Vendrás a recogerme antes de que me vaya con os Weasleys y pasaremos unas magníficas semanas juntos. Solo tú y yo – Susurro a su oído mientras se colgaba de su cuello. Severus no lo resistió y la beso con pasión, seguro de que nadie los vería.

-Ahí viene McGonagall, actúa natural – Hermione se pasó las manos por el cabello, tratando en vano de acomodarse los rizos salvajes. Severus se aclaró la garganta y empezó a divagar sobre pociones y libros.

\- Bien y necesito que lea esos libros que le mande. Y que repaces las pociones a diario, cuando vuelva empezaremos con las pociones avanzadas. – Hermione se paró erguidamente y asintió a cada palabra que el mencionaba. McGonagall se paró frente a ellos y corto la "charla".

\- Oh, Srta. Granger. Bueno creo que lo mejor será que suba al tren, está por partir. Y disfrute sus vacaciones, Granger, se las gano. – La bruja sonrió a la joven hechicera y la estrecho en un abrazo.

\- Que tengan unas buenas vacaciones, profesora McGonagall, profesor Snape - Hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y subió al tren no sin antes ver a Severus por última vez antes de meterse a su vagón con los otros dos miembros del trio dorado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vengo a darle las ultimas indicaciones a mi aprendiz ¿Hay algún problema? – Dijo caminando con ella por la plataforma mientras arqueaba una ceja.

\- No, pero no deberías olvidar a tu pupila, la niña que depende de tus cuidados. ¡¿Acaso no piensas despedirte de ella?! Esta por subir al tren y dejarnos. ¿Ya sabes a donde la llevaras por sus vacaciones? No la dejaras sola ¿verdad? – La experimentada Gryffidnor hablaba con el pocionista, aunque más parecía que lo regañara.

\- Si de verdad te importa tanto lo que haga ella fuera de Hogwarts mientras esta en mi cuidado, mejor cuídala tú. Ella tiene suficiente edad para saber que hacer durante sus naciones. Además, ella no necesita de mis cuidados, no le gusta quedarse quieta y se aburriría encerrada en la mansión. Estará mejor con sus amigos hippies jugando a que son actores.

\- No deberías burlarte de los sueños de la niña. Creo que lo mejor sería que la pusieras en talleres de verano y eso. Conozco a buenos profesores que podrían…

\- Creo que no será necesario, en todo caso, ella lo decidirá.

\- bueno… Pero deséale buen viaje. Vi a la pobrecita sola en el andén. Creo que aún se le hace difícil hacer amigos.

\- No tienes idea, ella jamás podría haber tenido amigos aquí si no fuera por… - _"¡Merlín! Tal vez ahora si se me paso la lengua. Cállate, Snape, cállate. Lo único que lograrás es que la anciana empiece a preguntar y le cuente el chisme a Dumbledore"._

\- ¡¿A no ser por qué?! ¿Qué sucede, Snape? ¿Hay algo que no me haya contado? – La mirada fría y de águila acusadora que puso la jefa Gryffindor solo provoco que el maestro se estremeciera. _Nadie podría enterarse nunca,_ _nadie podría enterarse nunca de lo que había hecho por la vida social de la niña en su estadía en Hogwarts._

\- Sabes, debería ir a despedirme. – Dejo a Minerva sola hablando y se dirigió en dirección de Carolina, que estaba subiendo la cesta de su gata al tren. Carolina aún tenía puesto su uniforme. Parece que nadie le había dicho que podía cambiarse antes de irse. Sonrió. Esa niña podía ser tan inocente a veces pero al mismo tiempo tan vivaz.

\- Pensé que no vendrías a despedirte de una amiga. – Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en los negros de él. Carolina acomodo la levita de Snape sin dejar la cesta de la gata. - Espero que no te olvides de mí durante las vacaciones.

\- claro que no. ¿Cómo podría olvidar al único personaje que ha podido darme tantas palizas?

\- ¿Vendrás por mi después para recogerme en King´s Cross? - El silbato del tren sonó una, dos, tres veces, anunciándole a todos los alumnos que si no subían al tren ahora, se irían sin ellos.

\- Me temo que no. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero arregle con Diego Avellaneda para que fuera a recogerte. Espero que no lo olvide.

\- Él jamás me olvidaría… aunque tú, pues durante toda la experiencia, me has olvidado tres veces en lo que va del año. – La joven acomodo su cabello y se apoyó en un pie.

\- Podrías olvidar comentarlo con esos jóvenes. No quiero que piensen que soy una irresponsable. Debería decir que puede que en unas semanas podría recogerte y llevarte a la mansión. Peia estará emocionada de verte, de seguro preparara esos pies de arándanos que tanto adoras. Además, McGonagall dijo que tendría que meterte a algunas clases o deportes, y Dumbledore insistió en pagarlo todo.

El silbato del tren volvió a tocar.

-Pues, te esperare dentro de unas semanas, pero espero que no te olvides de recogerme. – De nuevo volvió a sonar – Debo irme.

\- Hmmm… Bien, eh, que tengas buen viaje – Extendió su mano esperando que la estrechara. Caroline dudo un momento y luego estiro su mano para un firme apretón. Sonrió y se despidió con una inclinación. Sus rizos desparecieron al entrar en el vagón y esconderse entre los cientos y cientos de alumnos que abordaban apresurados.

\- Creo que la voy a extrañar – Dijo Dumbledore mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Severus. El viejo mago seguía mirando la estela de humo que había salido del tren antes de irse. Ahora la estación estaba vacía. Y se sentía un vacío en el castillo y en el corazón de todos los maestros.

\- ¿A esa niña?

\- Si, a esa niña – Sus ojos azules siguieron fijos en las vías hasta que desaparecían. Severus sintió algo extraño en el pecho. Tal vez era por Hermione, tal vez era por Caroline. No sabría decirlo. Solo sabía que extrañaría a esas dos niñas.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El tren avanzaba a toda velocidad. De tanto en tanto se podía escuchar el silbato y podías ver a la señora del carrito pasando de aquí a allá preguntando amablemente si querían algo. Daca trenzaba el hermoso cabello de Katherine, Kate trenzaba el largo y ondulado cabello de Caroline y Carolina trenzaba el corto cabello negro de Luca.

Tal vez el chico italiano debía buscarse amigos de su mismo sexo.

-¿Qué harán estas vacaciones?

-Pues, nosotras pasaremos la temporada de viaje. Nuestros padres nos regalaron unas semanas en Mónaco por nuestro cumpleaños.

\- Así que será divertido. – Dijo Daca, que parecía decirlo con cierto tono de sarcasmo. Creo que entendía un poco como se sentía tener a tus padres pero al mismo tiempo pensar que son extraños que pensaban que podían llenar el tiempo con regalos caros cuando lo que de verdad necesitaban hacer era pasar tiempo con sus hijos.

\- Nunca he ido a Mónaco, de seguro que será hermoso.

\- Deberías ir algún día – Dijo Kate, quien aún piensa que todos podemos darnos esos lujos. - ¿Y tú, Luca?

\- Yo pasare las _vacanze estive_ en la playa _, i miei genitori_ nos llevaran a mis hermanos, mis primos y a mí a nuestra casa en la playa.

\- Jamás he ido a la playa – Menciono Carolina para ella. Siempre había planeado ir, e incluso Diego se lo prometió un verano, pero siempre pasaba algo y nunca pudo ir.

\- Te llevaría, pero no sé si Snape te daría permiso. Además _, i miei fratelli_ pueden ser molestos.

\- ¿Y tú, Caroline? – Caroline sintió que de nuevo era una niña pobre que lo único que podía hacer en verano era sentarse frente a la ventana mientras todos los niños se iban a la piscina o al mar.

\- Puedes venir a nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños – Dijo Kate abrazándola por la espalda, quiso evitarle un momento incomodo a la rubia – La haremos en la mansión Redrum, nuestros padres nos permitieron invitar amigos, será a finales de Julio. Te enviaremos una invitación, así que esperamos que ninguno de los dos falte – Dijo poniendo su mirada seria, que era como una advertencia. Ven a mi fiesta o no te hablare más.

\- Te prometo que estaremos ahí.

Pasaron el resto del recorrido hablando sobre las vacaciones, la fiesta de cumpleaños de las Redrum y en resumen de todo lo que había pasado en el año. Conversaron tan amenamente que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a la estación. Pronto bajarían del tren y todo volvería a la normalidad. No quería que ese sueño acabase pero era la realidad.

Bajaron del tren y cada uno fue por sus cosas. Se reunieron en la plataforma para despedirse.

\- Bueno, abrázame una vez más ya que no nos veremos dentro de unas semanas - Dije cuando me di cuenta de que había perdido la situación. Kate y Daca me abrazaron muy fuerte y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Escribiremos, se los aseguramos.

\- Disfruten sus vacaciones, envíenos fotos.

\- De acuerdo - Dijimos en unísono, Luca y yo. Tal vez me sonroje un poco. Edgar y Allan les hicieron unas señas a las mellizas indicándoles que sus maletas ya estaban listas y podrían partir pronto. Volvieron a despedirse de nosotros y se fueron con sus mayordomos. Aunque más que mayordomos, podría jurar que los querían más que a sus propios padres.

Una señora de largo cabello negro apareció al lado del tren y empezó a gritar en nuestra dirección.

 _-¡Gianluca! Son! Vieni, noi siamo qui, il cuore._

 _\- Sto arrivando, la mia mamma –_ Dijo levantando la mano haciendo unos gesto hacia la señora.

\- ¿Es tu mamá? - Luca asintió. Nos quedamos un minuto mirándonos antes de decir algo. Ahora que tenía amigos, era un poco raro esto de despedirse.

\- Bien... Eh... Esto... Yo... Eh... Me divertí, espero que me escribas - Luca no dejaba de pasarse las manos por su negro cabello. El mechón rojo se volvió a caer sobre sus ojos azules. - Eh... Y bien, yo...

Sonreí. Mi amigo era un tonto, pero era tierno. Estire el brazo y aparte el mechón de su cara.

\- Adiós, Luca - Bese una de sus mejillas y me despedí - Disfruta las vacaciones, nos veremos en unos meses.

\- Adiós, Carolina. - Se despidió de mí con la mano mientras se perdía entre los demás magos del andén y yo cruzaba a toda velocidad el muro que dividía ambos mundos.

Kings Cross estaba igual que cuando lo deje. Una multitud de personas en los andenes, hombres con el maletín en una mano y un café en el otro. Mujeres con una mano en sus bolsos abultados y sus niños en la otra. Avance un poco ya que más personas estaban saliendo del muro.

\- Tranquila, Midnight. Dijeron que nos recogerían pronto. - Mi gata me miró y maulló desde su cesta como diciéndome _"Ya lo sé_ ".

Pude ver como pasaban las mellizas subidas en los carritos empujadas cada una por un mayordomo. Al verme me saludaron con la mano. Pude ver como Luca era llevado por unos señores que supuse eran sus padres. No había señales de Snape o de Diego... En serio esperaba que no se hubiesen olvidado esta vez.

Salí de Kings Cross, y mire a ambos lados. Tal vez tendría que tomar un taxi.

\- ¡Caroline! ¡Por aquí! - Me gire y vi a mis amigos, mis chicos... Mi familia. Estaban adelante del carro de Santiago, sosteniendo un cartel grande hecho a mano con las palabras _"Bienvenida Princesa"_. Corrí hacia ellos y salte a los brazos de Diego quien me apretó a él. Los demás se acercaron y también se unieron al abrazo, me estaba ahogando.

\- Sube al auto, linda, te sentaras conmigo y quiero que nos cuentes todo - Dijo Kiara mientras subíamos el pequeño auto de Santi. Neil y Diego subían mi baúl a la maletera. Santiago arrancaba el coche y Katrina, Kiara y yo nos acomodábamos atrás.

\- Prométenos que no nos volverás a dejar tanto tiempo, te extrañábamos. La Sra. Fisher te preparo un pastel. Todos están en el teatro. Espera a que veas como lo decoramos, nos quedó lindo – Dijo mientras nos perdíamos en las calles londinenses.

Cuando llegamos, me llevaron por la puerta trasera en vez de la de al frente. Era extraño. Generalmente, usamos la entrada del público porque es de más fácil acceso. ¿Sucedía algo?

-Diego… ¿Por qué entramos por acá? – Pregunte a su oído mientras entrabamos. Se suponía que la fiesta de seguro era en la sala de descanso, porque se oían voces de allá.

\- no pasa nada.

\- No me mientas, odio eso – Susurre. Por un momento, sentí que sonaba como Snape. Diego tomo mi brazo y me llevo a parte, dando una tonta excusa que ni siquiera yo creí.

\- Escucha… No hagas un escándalo, ellos se esforzaron mucho para hacerte una sorpresa y no quiero que se arruine ¿Entendido?

\- Espero que no sea una amenaza – Puso sus ojos en blanco – Ahora dímelo.

\- … Nos clausuraron el teatro. – La noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría

\- ¿Qué?

 **REVIEWS?**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, COMO ESTUVE OCUPADA NO PUDE ESCRIBIR LO QUE EN REALIDAD TENIA PENSADO HACER, ASI QUE HICE MI ESFUERZO. Y ESPERO QUE PUEDA ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, DESEENME SUERTE Y PIDAN SU DESEO. BESOS!**


End file.
